Mob's Kingdom
by Najee
Summary: A Teen with no knowledge of Minecraft is transported to Minecraftia. As he learns about Minecraftia, he meets these strange girls who are the Princesses of each Mob. The bad thing is that the girls are Monsters hiding in Human bodies and he's a regular Human. Can he return back to Earth? Or be stuck in Minecraftia and crushed by love, pain, power, and lust? HumanxHarem.
1. School's Out

**Author's Note: Hey guys, my first Minecraft story! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

**Monster = Yokai: **_Japanese word for Monsters/Demons/Supernatural Beings_

**Girl = Shojo**_: Japanese word for a girl/young woman._

**Paradise = Rakuen: **_Japanese word for Paradise._

**Yes, I did research on these Japanese words. So, the story actually means _Monster Girl Paradise_, but in Japanese.**

* * *

**Summary:** _A Teen with no knowledge of Minecraft is transported to Minecraftia. He meets these girls and thinks hes in Heaven, but soon discovers these girls are not what they seem. The girls are the Princesses of each Mob and there not Human. Can he find a way back home and stay alive? Or will he be stuck there and forced into relationships he doesn't want to be in?_

* * *

**Genre: **_Action/Adventure, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, and Humor_

**Pairing: **_OC will be paired with the Mob Talker girls_

**Quick Note: **_Najmi (Na-gee-mee) is an 18 year old Black teen._

* * *

**Chapter 1: School's Out**

I walked home from my High school; the Sun was beaming down on my head. Today was the last day and summer vacation was beginning for me and my buddies. We are planning to go to _Long Beach._ We live in California and the town we lived in was _Riverside_.

My name is Najmi (Na-gee-mee) Porsche and I am 18 years old. I have Brown skin and Black hair that's starting to grow into a small Afro. I'm 5'8 and I also have Brown eyes.

I am wearing a _**Black Jack Skeleton**_ Hoodie that I got from_** Hot Topic**_at the Mall. It has Jack's head on the back of it. It doesn't have a Zipper; it's one of those Hoodies that have buttons instead of a Zipper.

It had Gray sleeves and the Hood was Gray too. I was wearing _**Black jeans**_ and _**Red Nikes**_. I was also wearing a _**White T-shirt**_ under my Hoodie. I had on my_**Dog Tag**_ around my neck with no name and number on it that I got from my Uncle that serves in the Military.

The Dog Tag had orange flames on it. I work out sometimes, my arms are muscular, but I don't have any Pecs or Abs.

I walked on the sidewalk and looked around at the beautiful neighborhood that I lived in. The lawns were green and all the Houses were new. I lived in the _**Suburbs**_ and we had a lake that was 3 miles away from here.

I was getting close to my House and walked faster. I held my _**Black Pack back **_tightly as I walked. I had a lot of Text books in it from the different classes at my school. But, now that school is over…I can finally have fun and relax…

"Man…I'm so glad that school is over." I said with a sigh. I stopped walking and looked at my Cell phone; it was _**4:21 PM**_.

"Well, it looks like my parents are going to be late. Can't blame them, its Friday. But, on Saturday…we can have fun." I smiled. My parents come home late on Monday and Friday. I don't know why, I guess it's their Boss at their job.

I finally reached my House and grabbed the keys from my pocket, I opened the door and closed it behind me and locked it. I sighed and walked upstairs to my room, I had my _**MP3**_ in my pocket.

It was Black and it had Black ear buds. I opened my door and discovered a cube shape was coming out of my blanket.

"_What the hell? Is that a box under the blanket?" _

I thought and walked towards my bed and grabbed the blanket with my hand. I then yanked the blanket off the bed and I was shocked…

A Purple cube was resting on my bed…it seemed to glow a little bit…

"What is that?" I asked myself. I took a Pencil out of my back pack and poked it; all of a sudden…Purple tentacles sprouted out of the Cube and started to drag me towards it.

"Holy shit!" I yelled trying to free myself from the Purple tentacles. But, they were really strong and felt like pure muscle. I then grabbed on to the bed and tried to pry myself from them. They were just too strong that I couldn't hang on anymore.

I let go of the bed and was forced into the Purple cube. I tried to scream, but I couldn't…I looked around to see that I was surrounded by Purple walls and I was falling…I looked down to see that I was falling into darkness…

I tried to move around, but the tentacles were tightly wrapped around my body as I fell…well, I was actually being dragged into the darkness instead of falling. My vision was becoming distorted as I was dragged down.

My vision turned to Purple and everything shifted and moved, it made me so dizzy and the tentacles were starting to choke me. I fainted from lack of oxygen…


	2. The Cube World

**Author's Note: The start of an adventure!**

**Chapter 2: The Cube World**

I shot awake gasping for air.

"What happened?" I said out loud. The Sun was beaming down on my head, and my vision was starting to return to me. My vision returned and I looked up at the sky…I was lying on my back on warm sand…

"Why do those Clouds look like Cubes?" I said. I stood up and looked around me and I was shocked…everything was in Cubes…the land, the Trees, the Sand, and even the Plants and Grass were in a Cube shape…

"Where…the hell am I?" I said while I looked around. There was no circles, triangles, or any shapes anywhere…everything was literally a Cube or a Rectangle.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if I can still pick things up…" I said. I looked down at the Sand and used my hand to scoop it up.

"What the hell?" I said as I tried to scoop up the Sand, but it didn't move. I tried harder and kept trying to scoop it up in till…

***Crunch!***

The Sand I was trying to scoop up transformed into a tiny Sand Cube the size of a Baseball.

"Huh…?" I picked up the tiny Sand Cube and held it in my hand.

"How is that possible…? The Sand was supposed to be scooped into my hand, not turn into a small Sand Cube and…how come the Sand is staying in a Cube shape and not falling apart?" I said as I stared at it.

"What a strange world I'm in…I hope I can get back home." I said and looked around. I was in the middle of a Beach and a Forest was behind me. However, despite it being a Beach, there were no waves and the Ocean water was still and not moving…like a Lake…

I walked up to the water and looked at my reflection. I was still normal…everything else was made out of Cubes, but my body and Backpack were still normal and wasn't made out of Cubes. I was actually the only normal and real thing around…

I felt the weight on my back.

"Oh, I should get rid of my Text books." I said and took off my Backpack and opened it. I grabbed my Science, Math, English, and Drama Class and placed them on the Sand. I had my Dark Blue shorts and Grey shirt for my P.E class.

I decided to keep my P.E clothes, Emergency clothes for later. I had 3 Sharp Pencils, Colored Pencils, a Ruler, and a Pencil Sharpener. I kept them too. My backpack was lighter and I put it on my back.

I walked away from the Beach and into the strange Cube Forest. The textures of the Trees and land were different…almost as if I was in some sort of Game…I still had the Sand Cube in my hand and threw it.

It crashed into a Tree and fell on the ground…the Sand didn't fall apart and it was still in its Cube shape. It was fully intact and it didn't even lose 1 small Grain of Sand. I walked over a Hill, well it wasn't really a Hill…a collection of tall Grass Cubes it was.

It was really quiet in the Forest; all I could hear was my breathing and the crunching sounds of my Shoes on the Grass. After walking for 4 minutes…

***MOO!***

I heard a Cow moo.

"Awesome, a Cow! Finally, I thought there were no Animals around." I said and ran towards the sound of the Cow. I went towards the Cow and found it walking around…

"What in the…" No words couldn't describe what I was seeing. The Cow was completely made out of different colored Cubes. Brown Cubes for its fur…its eyes were White Cubes and its Pupils were a lone Black Cube…and its Nostrils were 2 Black Cubes…it had a Rectangular body and head…

"Well…it looks like even the Animals are made out of Cubes." I said and walked to the Cow.

***Moo!***

The Cow mooed and wandered aimlessly around the land. I got closer to the Cow and started to stroke his back. Despite his back being made out of Cubes, it really felt like I was touching real fur.

"I wonder if I can find a Town, somewhere." I said and walked aimlessly through the Forest.

***Slurpy sounds***

"What's that sound?" I said looking around. It sounded like that noise where you slurp something out of a straw. I stopped walking and looked around. I carefully listened to it and walked towards the sound.

I walked to a Tree and looked behind it…

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and jump back. There stood a Black Spider next to the Tree. It had 4 Red Cubes as eyes…it had a Cube head and body…it had 8 legs that were made out of Cubes…it may have looked silly, but it was still a Spider…plus, it was the size of an average Dog…

It spotted me and started to come towards me.

"Crap!" I yelled and ran away from it. The Spider was making strange Slurpy noises as it chased me through the Forest. After 2 minutes of running, I lost the Spider. I placed my back against a tree and breathed deeply.

"I lost it…" I said as I took a moment to catch my breath. I looked up to see that the Sun was getting close to the Horizon and my jaw dropped.

"What the fuck!? It's getting close to night time!? When I woke up on the Beach, it looked like it was morning. It's only been like…12 minutes and the Sun is going down already!?" I yelled with confusion.

"The world must not get enough day light…" I said. I had to find Shelter quickly, if I found a Spider that large lurking in the Forest, who knows what other type of Animals or even creatures I'll encounter at night time.

I came across a Cave, but I couldn't go inside it because it was really dark and I had no flashlight, plus I might encounter another Spider or a new creature if I go inside. I ran up Hills and darted past Trees.

The Forest just seemed too stretched for miles; I looked up to see a Mountain in the distance.

"Maybe, if I go at a high point, I can find a Village where I can stay in." I said. The Skies started to slowly darken. I ran towards the Mountain as fast as I can and ran up the Mountain like stairs.

Luckily, the Grass Cubes were in a Stair like formation on the side of the Mountain, which made going up really fast instead of climbing it. I ran up and came to the very top. The Sun went down and it was really dark.

The Cube Moon came out and provided me with some light, it was great, at least I was still able to see a little bit in the dark and travel at night time without a flash light. I looked around and a smile came to my face.

I saw a small Village that looked to be East, it had torches all over it. However, it looked like it was a little far away from my position. That's ok, because I now know where to go. I felt scared because I might accidently run into a Predator or some type of creature on my way there.

I opened up my Backpack and used my fingers to take out my 3 sharp Pencils.

"I can use them to stab the Predator in the eyes, then I can get away." I said and closed my Backpack and put it on my back. I gripped the Pencils tightly and ran down the Mountain…

Little did I know…that a pair of Purple glowing eyes shined in the darkness and slowly followed me as I ran…

**Author's Note: Damn, I wonder if he can survive at night time with no torches or a Sword. XD**

**Next chapter: **_"Nightmoon"_


	3. Nightmoon

**Author's Note: I hope he can survive XD**

**Chapter 3: Nightmoon**

I ran down the Mountain and I was back into the Forest again. The Moon gave me light and I was able to see at Night. The Moon was Nature's Nightlight…the Night Sky was actually really beautiful to look at…

Stars were all over the dark Sky and shined brightly, it looked absolutely beautiful…but, I had to focus and pay more attention to my surroundings. I can't run into a Predator and be killed. I ran as fast as I could with my shoes crunching on the Grass.

As I ran, I started to hear strange noises…

***Bones rattling***

***Slurpy sounds***

I knew there was a Spider close, but…I didn't know what type of Animal makes the sound of Bones rattling. It's probably a creature, not an Animal. I was getting tired and stopped next to a Tree to catch my breath.

I looked up to see a strange Green Rectangle creature with 4 stubby legs run towards me. The Black Cubes for its face made it look like the creature was making a frown or an unhappy smile. It looked to be at least 5'7 or 5'8. It didn't have any arms…

"What are you?" I asked the strange Green creature. It didn't say anything or made a sound, it just moved towards me. When it got close enough to me…

***Sssssssssssss!***

I started to hear this hissing sound like when you light match on fire and the Green creature started to flash white.

"Shit!" I yelled and jumped back.

***BOOM!***

The creature exploded in front of me, I was caught in the blast a little bit and rolled down a Hill and crashed into a Tree. My vision was blurry a little bit and I shook my head and slowly stood up.

"_I think that creature is some type of Suicide Bomber, just like the Terrorists. I have to stay away from them, and it seems their only purpose in life is to blow things up and die; it didn't really seem smart or intelligent. It has no arms and...Its face was in a frown or unhappy smile…I think it doesn't want to live like that…"_

I thought in my head and continued to run towards the small Village.

***Slurpy sounds***

I turned around to see a Spider chasing me. I took my Pencil and stabbed it in the eye; it hissed in pain, I then proceeded to stab it in till it died. After stabbing it the 5th or 6th time, it made a dying hiss and fell on its back.

The Spider suddenly vanished after it died.

"Strange…" I said. I continued to run towards the Village while avoiding the Monsters.

***Zombie Moaning***

"_That sounds like a Zombie…theres Zombies here too!?"_

A Zombie came out from behind a Tree. The Zombie had Green skin and his facial expression was Neutral, he was wearing Blue pants, light Blue shirt, and Brown shoes. His arms were extended forward and slowly walked towards me while groaning.

I decided to run away from the Zombie. A Pencil wouldn't be enough to kill an undead Zombie…I escaped from the Zombie and stopped next to a Tree. I could see the lights from the distance, I was getting close.

***Bones rattling***

I looked over to see a Skeleton holding a Crossbow walk towards me. Its head was a Cube and so were its body parts; I was surprised that it could hold a Crossbow without any fingers; its arms were stubby, just like the Zombie…

"Can you understand me? And please, don't hurt me…" I said. The Skeleton came close to me and looked at my Hoodie. He used his Crossbow to touch the_** Jack Skeleton Skull**_ on my back.

"Do you like my Hoodie?" I asked the Skeleton. He nodded and patted my back with his Rectangular arm.

"Thanks, can you protect me in till I get to Town?" I asked him. He nodded again.

"Awesome!" I said with excitement and walked towards the Village with him following me. It seems that the Skull on my Hoodie means that I am one of his skeletal buddies. We encountered some of the Zombies as we walked.

The Skeleton pointed his Crossbow at them and shot them. The Arrow struck through the Zombie's head, killing it. We decided to run because we were about to be overwhelmed by a group of Zombies and Spiders.

After some time of ducking and dodging Spiders, Zombies, and some of those Green exploding creatures, I finally reached the Village. The Skeleton stopped following me.

"Thank you so much for protecting me." I smiled. The Skeleton nodded and used his Crossbow to write words into the dirt…

"_**Princess Bones would love you…"**_

"Huh? Princess Bones? Who is she?" I asked. The Skeleton wrote more words into the dirt…

"_**She is the Princess of Skeletons, judging by the Skull on your back, I take it you're the lost Prince?"**_

"No, I'm not." I said.

"_**Where are you from?"**_

"I'm from Earth, I am a Human." I said.

"_**Earth? Never heard of such a place."**_

"Strange…so, what is this world, anyway?" I asked.

"_**Minecraftia..."**_

"Minecraftia? Why are everything made out of Cubes?"

"_**I don't know, it's always been like that. You're not the only one who isn't made out of Cubes…"**_

"Who else isn't made out of Cubes?"

"_**The Princesses…they are Humans like you. But, there more different then you…"**_

"Is that why the Skeleton Princess would like me?" I asked.

"_**Yes, I have to go tell her about you. Meet me here tomorrow night."**_

"Ok, as long as she helps me and explain, everything." I said.

"_**One more thing: If you explore at night or go into the Caves and find a girl with Purple glowing eyes with purple particles around her body…do NOT look in her in the eyes, if you value your life."**_

"Why? Who is she?" I asked.

"_**Her name is Princess Andr and she is the Princess of the Enderman. If she finds you, you can't really escape from her. She'll stalk you at night and watch you from the darkness. If you look at her in the eyes, she'll attack you."**_

"If I do look at her in the eyes, can I fight back?" I asked.

"_**Not really, she is stronger than a regular Enderman, and hits like an Iron Golem. And, you can't run from her because she has the ability to teleport."**_

I gulped at what he wrote on the ground.

"_Why do I get the feeling Andr sounds like a female Slenderman…?" _I thought.

"Is she tall?" I asked.

"_**Yes, about 6"2 or 6"4 around there."**_

"…What color clothes does she wear?"

"_**Black clothes…"**_

"_Yep…a female Slenderman, alright…" I thought in my head._

"Interesting…anyway, I got to go to the Village." I said.

"_**Ok, remember to meet me here tomorrow. And, that would be wise…Andr is probably watching you right now…"**_

"Ugh…" I felt chills go through my spine. The Skeleton walked away and vanished into the dark Forest. I walked inside the Village; it was really small, only like about 12 to 14 buildings. All of the buildings were made of wood.

As I walked closer, there was a sign by the entrance to it. The sign said _**Nightmoon**_.

"Ahhh, that must be the name of the Village, nice name." I smiled as I walked and looked around in the Village…

A pair of Purple eyes was watching me from the distance…

"He's cute…" A female voice said in the darkness of the Forest…

**Author's Note: Next chap will come on Friday XD Damn, Princess Andr sounds creepy lol**

**Next chap: **_"Andr's Embrace"_


	4. Princess of Enderman

**Author's Note: and we are back XD**

**I made some Adjustments to the Mob Talker girls; I changed Andr's appearance and personality.**

**Chapter 4: Princess of Enderman**

I walked into the Village and looked around. It was completely empty…I didn't see anyone walking around or inside the Buildings. I walked up to a door and put my hand on the door knob, I turned it and surprisingly…the door wasn't locked.

I opened the door and looked inside; it was a simple House…a shelf, a Red couch, a table, and…a strange looking cube that looked like a crafting table, and finally a Furnace.

"Is anybody home?" I said out loud. No one said a word in the small House. I turned around to see a pair of Purple glowing eyes staring at me in a dark Alley and I immediately knew who it was…

"_SHIT! IT'S ANDR!"_

I quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Come out…come out…" I heard a teenage girl voice pierce the air. My goose bumps were all over me and I was shaking with fear.

"W-What…are you?" I asked as I stared at the door.

"My name is Andr and I'm the Princess of Enderman and the Daughter of the _**Ender Dragon**_." She said behind the door.

"Who's the Ender Dragon? And what are Enderman?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later…now, open the door…I want to play with you…" She said.

"No! What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I was wandering around and spotted you running at night…you were really brave to run into Mobs without a torch or a sword. I like you…" She said.

"You like me?" I asked.

"Of course I do, I have set my eyes on you and I'm going to play with you…every…single…night." She said.

"L-Like hurt me?" I asked.

"Mmmmm, only if you look at me in the eyes, I can't hurt you. So, open up the door and I'll show you a _fun_ time! Hehe…" She giggled.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

"Oooo, a tough guy I see? I love tough guys…"

The door knob turned, but couldn't open it.

"Please come out side you hot boy! Don't make me break this door down!" She yelled. Her eerie and mysterious presence vanished and transformed into a silly, horny school girl…I had no choice, but to let her in…

I slowly walked up to the door and opened it. All of a sudden, I was tackled to the ground by a Black blur and landed on my back.

"Ow…" I said in pain. I turned my head and shut my eyes tight.

"Look into my eyes…" She whispered in my ear.

"No…" I said.

"I don't want to use force, look into my eyes." She repeated herself. I had no choice…I opened my eyes and looked up at her and I was immediately shocked…

"You're…g-gorgeous…" I said with shock. She giggled and smiled at me.

"Thank you, I'm prettier then that bitch, Skelly." Andr said. Andr wasn't made of Cubes like the Skeleton or Zombies…she looked like she was straight out of an _**Anime**_…Pale white skin…Purple hair thats just below the waist…Purple glowing eyes…Purple Nail polish and lip stick…and she even had Purple eye shadow. She looked to be around 18 or 19 years old…

She was wearing a small Black Beanie with 2 Purple buttons on them that made it looked like the Beanie had eyes…she wore a Black coat that hugged her body firmly and her C-Cup sized boobs stuck out because her coat was so tight…

She was wearing a Black Mini skirt and Black stockings…the stockings had Black Suspenders that connected to something under her Mini skirt…my guess was that she was wearing _**Lingerie**_ under her Coat and Skirt…

She was wearing Black Boots that looked like they were for fighting. Another strange thing about her was that she emitted this strange faint Purple aura around her body…

"Ok…I'm looking at you." I said. I got to admit, she doesn't look menacing, and she actually looks really…hot and sexy…but, it was her attitude and personality that's scary. I stared deep into her pretty Purple glowing eyes, becoming lost in them…

"I love your eyes…so pretty…" I said. She smiled at me.

"Thank you, cutie. I like to stare…" She said and moved her face close to mine. We stared at each other with her on top of me, becoming lost in each other's gazes. After 34 seconds of staring at each other, she took her hand and slapped me on my cheek.

***SLAP!***

"OW! What the fuck was that for, bitch!?" I yelled at her. She smiled at me.

"Staring is over…now, let me _rough_ you up a bit." She grabbed my throat with her right hand and lifted me in the air, I grabbed her arm so, my neck wouldn't snap. I was gasping for breath.

"H-How…a-are you so strong…?" I asked as I wheezed for air. I looked down to see that my Shoes weren't touching the ground. Andr was 6'4 while I was 5'8…she was taller than me…

"I'm stronger than a regular Enderman." She said and threw me towards a Cube window…

***Glass shattering***

I broke through the glass and landed outside of the House. I stood up and looked down to see I still had my Sharp Pencils in my hand.

"This will be over soon." She said behind me. I turned around and threw my Pencil at her…

***ZOOM!***

She suddenly teleported on top of the House.

"I'm over here!"

***WARP!**

"Now, I'm right next to you…"

She teleported next to me and pushed me on the ground.

"_How the hell can I fight something that's stronger than me and can teleport?"_

I stood up and ran towards her and tried to stab her with a Pencil, I was mere inches from her face in till…

***WARP!***

She teleported behind me and picked me up with her hand and throw me 8 yards away, I crashed into a new House. I couldn't beat her…I had some cuts on my face. She walked inside the House and snapped her fingers.

***Multiple Zooms and Warps***

5 tall Black creatures appeared inside the House, standing next to her. They looked to be around 6'4 or 6'5 and they had Rectangular Purple eyes, they had long slender arms and legs.

"You did well, cutie." Andr smiled. I looked up at her.

"Why did you beat me up?" I asked. Andr sighed.

"Listen, I need to do it because my Dad wants me to have a strong, powerful, and tough boyfriend. He's not kind to the weak…" Andr said.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"How many boys do you see around here? However, the Zombie Prince doesn't count…he fears me and he smells bad…" She said me.

"You have a point…" I said.

"Yes, every night, the beatings will get more intense…however, if you survive them, I'll reward you." She said.

"With what?" I asked.

"This…" She got on top of me and attacked me with a full on tongue kiss. I tried to fight back, but she kissed me harder and pressed herself against my body. Her kiss tasted…yummy, and so did her saliva…it tasted like Grapes…

She stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"Do you love the taste of me? I love the taste of you…" She purred at me.

"In all my life…I have never kissed a girl that tasted like Fruit…your kisses makes me think that I'm eating fresh Grapes." I said.

"Hehe…" She giggled and tongue kissed me hard again. She grinded her body against mine as we tongue kissed. Our tongues were locked in battle for dominance, but she was a better kisser and won the battle.

She took her left hand and started to rub my crotch area…

"So, nice…haven't touched a boy since I was 7…" She smiled.

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 19 years old." Andr said.

"Are you a Virgin?" I asked.

"Nope! I lost my Virginity to myself!" She said with a smile.

"How the hell ca-"

"I crafted a Dildo and used it when I was 14." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"_That explains a lot…"_

I thought in my mind.

"I know that you're a Virgin! Want me to take it away from you, baby?" She asked with a smile.

"Fuck no, I'm saving it for someone I love." I said. It took sheer Will Power and Resistance to deny sex from a Hot _**Anime Girl**_…

"Awwww, that sounds sweet. In a week or two, your gonna give it up to me!" She said with excitement.

"Wait…you want to beat me up every night right? Won't I die from it, eventually?" I asked.

"That's why I have this…" Andr pulled out a Potion bottle filled with Purple liquid and set it next to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"My Blood…it will heal you and even repair broken Bones. Not only that, but you slowly become tougher as you drink this every day. On top of that…you will get closer to me and I will be able to find you, no matter where you are." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Yes, now…where were we…?" She proceeded to tongue kiss me and rub my crotch and peppered my face with kisses. But, a booming Old man voice rang through the air…

"**ANDR!"**

"What is it, DAD?" Andr yelled.

"**COME BACK TO THE NETHER. I NEED YOU."**

"But, Dad! I'm having fun!" Andr complained.

"**RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY. YOU CAN HAVE FUN TOMMORROW NIGHT."**

Andr pouted and crossed her arms. She stood up.

"Well, I got to go." She said sadly.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My Dad, the _**Ender Dragon**_." Andr said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"The King of Enderman feared and hated by all. Since, I'm the Princess; you can tell that when you meet the other Princesses, they will say bad things about me. I don't give a damn about them all, especially that annoying and hot headed Princess of Blazes." Andr said.

"Ok…" I said.

"Yes, anyway…see you tomorrow night. My Enderman will tell me where you are at." She said. She bent down and kissed my lips and stood up…

"Night, sleep well." She smiled and winked at me.

***ZOOM!***

She teleported away.

***Multiple Zooms and Warps***

The 5 tall Black creatures called Enderman teleported away. I grabbed the Potion and drank it in a few seconds, I felt power surge through my body and I felt really good. I stood up and stretched.

"Much better." I said and looked at a mirror on the wall. The cuts on my face were gone, but…I had Andr's Purple lipstick all over my lips and face…I felt exhausted…

"Geez, what a day…" I said and walked over to a Cube couch and laid down on it. I fell fast asleep in a few minutes…


	5. Princess of Spiders

**Author's Note: Andr was badazz XD Sorry; I took long, heres the chap :D**

**Chapter 5: Princess of Spiders**

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. I hoped to be back in my bed and that this was all some strange dream, but…I was still here and everything was still made out of Cubes. I yawned and slowly stood up and stretched.

"What a night..." I said. I picked up the Bottle of Andr's blood I drank out of and placed it inside my pocket. I decided to keep it so that I could scoop up water and drink later on. I walked outside of the Cube house and into the Village.

I felt the warm sun on my skin, I looked down to see that my Hoodie was a little ripped and beat up from Andr beating me down last night…

"DAMNIT, ANDR! I just got this Hoodie at _**Hot Topic**_ this costed 29.99 Dollars!" I yelled. I shook my head and calmed down, I heard my stomach growl and I had to find food. I went into the Cube Houses and didn't find anything…

After searching for 5 minutes, I came across a Small Chest next to a Well of water.

"I hope theres something useful for me in there." I said. I walked up to the Chest and opened it…there was a Bucket, Wheat, Raw Pork Chop, an Iron Pick Axe, and a piece of Coal.

"NICE! I can use the Coal to burn the Pork Chop, and I can use the Pick Axe to defend myself!" I smiled. I took out the Supplies and put them in my back pack. I used the Bottle to scoop water out of the fountain.

"Hmmmm…I saw a Furnace last night…where is it?" I said as I walked through the Village.

"There it is!" I said and ran to the Furnace. I put the Pork Chop into the Stone Furnace, then the piece of Coal.

"I just need to fi-what the hell? Where did the fire come from?" I asked in confusion. Fire appeared in the Furnace after I threw in the piece of Coal.

"Strange…" I said.

***Slurpy Sounds***

"Damn…theres a Spider nearby…" I said and took out my Pick Axe from my back pack.

"**BOO!" **A little girl jumped in front of me and scared the crap out of me.

"AHHHH!" I jumped back.

"Hohoho, I scared the shit out of you huh?" She gave me a smile.

"That wasn't funny; I thought you were one of those Spiders. And who are you anyway?" I asked.

"The name is Silk, and Mmmmm….you look go enough to bite…only its day time and I can't touch you." She said. Silk was wearing a Gray and Black stripped Hoodie, she was wearing a Black Mini skirt, Black Shoes and 4 Red Beads in her hair and Black and Gray pants…

She had Red eyes and Purple hair that was in a long Pony tail. She had Pale skin and she was wearing Purple eye shadow on her eyes. She was 5"0, so she was short and she looked like a 12 year old girl…. But, the thing that bothered me a lot about her was her Red eyes and her Vampire like Fangs…

"Are you a day walking Vampire because of those fangs?" I asked. She stared at me like as if I said the dumbest thing ever.

"I'm the_** Spider Princess**_ you idiot!" She yelled at me.

"Calm down and…how old are you? 10? 11?" I asked.

"I'm 13 years old and my little sister is 11, now where did you come from?" She asked.

"I came from, Earth." I said.

"Uhh, never heard of a place like that before." She said.

"Yes, but why are you wearing makeup and you're saying cuss words? Your 13 years old!" I yelled.

"So? I can do whatever I want." She smiled at me. She frowned and moved closer to me. She used her finger to wipe the Purple lipstick off my face from Andr.

"Oh…Andr got you huh?" Silk asked me.

"Yep, she beat me up, we made out, and I drank her blood." I said.

"Wow, sorry, dude…your doomed. Andr will ride you every time the Sun goes down. I recommend building your House in the Water." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You don't know the Enderman's weakness?" Silk asked confused.

"Yeah, again, I'm new to everything." I said.

"You don't even know how to build or even DIG?" She asked shocked.

"Ummm…yeah…" I said.

"WOW! You are not from Minecraftia, that's for sure." She said.

"Yeah…so, what is her weakness?" I asked.

"Water and Sunlight, it burns her and the Enderman badly." Silk said.

"Ahhh, thank you, that will really help." I said.

"Yeah, so whats your name?" She asked me.

"My name is Najmi and I'm 18 years old, are there other Human Princesses?" I asked.

"Oh yes, every Mob has their own Princess: _**Me and my sister the Spider Princesses, Andr the Princess of Enderman, Skelly the Princess of Skeletons**_, _**Frosty the Princess of Snow Golems, Rosa the Princess of Iron Golems, Cupa the Princess of Creepers, Blazette the Princess of Blazes, Eleanor the Princess of Ghasts, Rot the Prince of Zombies, Gel the Princess of Slime Cubes, Terra the Princess of Magma Cubes, Hilda the Princess of Withers, Mena the Princess of the Zombie Pig Man. **_And finally…_**Heroinebrine**__...the daughter __**Herobrine**_." She explained.

"Wow…how do they act?" I asked.

"Well, I and my sister love biting things…especially Humans. I don't know, we just love the taste of Human flesh. You might want to avoid me and my sister at night; we can't attack you in broad day light." Silk said.

"Ok, and the others?" I asked.

"Well, you already know that _**Andr**_ is cold hearted and is feared by all, my little sister _**Widow**_ is just like me, however, she delivers a poisonous bite so stay clear of her in Caves. _**Skelly**_ is my best friend and I let her ride my Spiders for fun or if she needs to get somewhere. _**Frosty **_is pleasant, I hang with her at the Snow biome. _**Rosa**_ is very shy and timid, she's actually stronger then Andr, but she hates violence. _**Cupa**_ is kind, she helps everyone, and however, she is a little sad that her sole purpose is to explode, killing herself and others. _**Blazette**_…ahh, she's no different from Andr, hot tempered and ready to pick a fight, they clash whenever they meet. _**Eleanor**_ is ok; she spends her time flying around the Nether. _**Rot**_ is the only guy around here, he tries to be liked, but he has a terrible smell. _**Gel**_ has 2 Daughters, they spend their time in Caves, and her family has a Feud going on with the Princess of Magma Cubes…" She explained.

"Wow…" I said.

"Anyway,_** Terra**_ and her 2 daughters are ok, again, they hate the Princess of the Slime Cubes and so does her daughters. _**Mena**_ loves making friends, you hurt anyone of her friends, and she will come after you with pure rage. _**Hilda**_ is the little sister of Andr; they get along quite well..." Silk said.

"Ok, I know that Andr can teleport, what powers do you have?" I asked.

"I'm a Spider, duh!" She said annoyed. She lunged towards me and used her fingers to rub my chest and stomach really rough. I looked down to see that I was being incased in Spider web.

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped back. My arms and chest were covered in Spider webs, I couldn't move them…

"See? I can trap you in my webs; my sister uses her bite to get you, while I use my webs." She said with a smile.

"Uhhh…that's great…can you remove these webs off my body? I can't move my arms…" I said to her.

"Sure." She used her fangs to bite the webs, and my arms were freed.

"Thank you, can you also shoot your webs at something?" I asked.

"Yeah, check this out!" She said with excitement. She aimed her right hand at a Pole, all of a sudden, 5 thin lines of Spider web shot out of her 5 fingers. The Pole was completely covered in Spider web.

"DAMN! That's awesome!" I yelled with excitement.

"_She's just like Spiderman…"_

I thought in my head.

"Neat huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was really awesome, any more powers?" I asked.

"Well, my bite can affect your Motor skills, slowing you down…but, it's rare and only happens once or twice a week when I bite something. It only lasts for a minute too." She said.

"Ok…who is Heroinebrine, anyway? She has a strange name." I said.

"Oh…ummm…well, Heroinebrine is actually a ghost…she is feared by all, just like Andr…everyone fears her, except Andr, Wither, Hilda, and the Ender Dragon." She said.

"Ahhh, ok…" I said and sat down next to the Furnace.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm waiting for my Pork Chop to be done, I'm also meeting Skelly tonight." I said.

"Nice! When night time comes, I'll try really hard not to bite you." Silk smiled at me.

"Great, also Andr is coming tonight…" I said.

"Ok, remember to have a Bucket on you filled with Water." Silk said.

"Alright, thanks." I smiled.

"No problem!" She said to me.


	6. Princess of Skeletons

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm getting more popular XD**

**Chapter 6: Princess of Skeletons**

A thought came to my head.

"Is there any other Princess or Prince?" I asked Silk.

"Well…there is one more, but she is not talked about because she and her Mobs aren't the _main_ Mobs here." Silk said.

"Who is he or she?" I asked.

"Her name is _**Ink**_ and she is the _**Princess of Squids**_." Silk said.

"How come she's not talked about?" I asked.

"Since she is the Princess of the Squids, she spends her days and nights swimming in Lakes or the Oceans; she sometimes will swim in the water caves, underground." Silk said.

"She's not important because she doesn't show herself?" I asked.

"Yes, she alienates herself from the other Princesses and Prince, so we don't talk about her much." She said.

"Ahhh, ok." I said.

"Your Pork Chop is ready!" Silk said with a smile. She took the cooked Pork Chop out of the Furnace and gave it to me, surprisingly; the Pork Chop didn't burn my hand. It did feel nice and warm though.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I began eating my Pork Chop; the flavor of meat hit my taste buds.

"So, good…" I said. I took the Potion that was filled with water and drank some as I ate.

"Silk, what's the deal with Andr wanting me to stare at her eyes?" I asked her.

"Ok, let me tell you about her and those scary Enderman." She stated.

"Ok, let me hear it." I said.

"Andr and her Enderman can only come out at night, the Sun burns them."

"Like Vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, just like them…now, Enderman aren't really hostile, if you don't look into their eyes." She said.

"Why do they attack you if you look into their eyes?" I asked.

"Because…when you do, you are challenging them and they take that as a hostile gesture towards them. If you don't look at them, they think you are submitting to them and they leave you alone." Silk explained.

"What about Andr?" I asked.

"Same thing with her." Silk said.

"But, she said she would attack me if I didn't look in her eyes." I said.

"She was bluffing…she can't hurt you if you don't look into her eyes. She tricked you into looking at her, so that she can inflict pain on you." Silk said.

"After she inflicted pain on me, we started to make out." I said.

"Ahhh, well looks like you got the most powerful Princess on your hands. Once, a Princess finds her mate; she'll never let him go." Silk said while sighing.

"You know…despite that bitch hurting me last night…I feel somewhat drawn to her…" I said while staring up at the sky.

"The Blood…you drank her Blood last night, not only will it heal you, it will also make you close to her. If you guys end up getting married, please control her attitude." Silk said with a grin.

"No! I want to go back home, I don't want to stay in this Cube world." I said.

"Alright…I'll try to find a way back home for you." Silk said. I finished eating my Pork Chop and looked up to see the Sun going down.

"It's getting close to night time…" I said.

"Yes, remember to not look Andr in the eyes and I'll try to not bite you and control my Spiders." Silk said.

"Wait…how come the Day time only lasts for like 12 or 14 minutes? Then Night time lasts up to 20 to 30 minutes?" I asked.

"I don't know…it's always been like that." Silk said. The Sun came down and the Moon came out, it was night time.

"If you do look at Andr by accident, I and Skelly will protect you from her." Silk said.

"Thank you, we should go meet Skelly, now." I said.

"**You who!?"** I heard a familiar voice close by.

"Shit, it's Andr! We got to get out of here!" I said.

"Where did you go cute boy!?" Andr yelled.

"Here, come with me…we will go meet Skelly." Silk said.

"I know where to meet her." I said. I motioned Silk to follow me and we ran from Andr. We went to the place where I spoke to the Skeleton.

"SKELLY!" Silk yelled. I looked over to see a beautiful Anime woman riding a Cube Spider towards us.

"SILKY!" She yelled back. When she got close, she hopped off the Spider and came close to us.

"Hey, Silky! Who's this?" She asked her.

"This is Najmi; he's a Human like us." Silk said. She came up to me.

"Hello, my name is Skelly!" She said with a warm smile.

"Hey." I smiled and shook her hand. Skelly was the most attractive woman I ever seen…Creamy Pale skin…Grey eyes, Grey hair that was in a long Pony tail that reached her back. And she was wearing Grey Eye Shadow. She was about 5"8.

She wore a Grey zipped up Vest that was really short and only covered her boobs. Her boobs were large…D-Cups to be exact…her Vest was so tiny that it barely kept her boobs from spilling out and barely covered her Nipples…I don't even have to stand close to her to see her marvelous Cleavage…

She wasn't wearing a shirt at all, only the Vest…her belly and her chest was exposed to the world, she had a nice Hour glass shape to her body. She was wearing Grey gloves and Grey tight Cargo shorts that were small…so small that it looked like her Underwear instead of shorts…

She was wearing Grey boots and she wore a Skeleton hat on top of her head. She carried a large Brown Bow in her left hand, and she wore an Arrow Carrier on her back, she was wearing Grey stockings...

"_Holy fuck…she's hot…"_

I thought. I shook my head to focus and not drool like a horny Dog.

"Hmmmm…" Skelly stared intently at me. She walked around me in circles, studying me.

"You must be the boy that my Skeleton told me about." Skelly said and placed her hand on my cheek.

"My…the only boy I ever seen around here is the Prince of Zombies, but you…" Skelly smiled.

"You're cute…" She whispered in my ear. I shook my head and struggled to resist getting a hard on.

"Thanks." I said and pulled Silk to the side.

"What's wrong with Skelly? Are all the Princesses horny?" I whispered.

"Women can go crazy without love and sex from men…most of the Princesses are actually Bi-sexual…so, they could please each other and not be lonely. I once heard rumors of Blazette and Terra doing it at the Nether." Silk said.

"_Hmmm, that makes a lot of sense…since there are no males around here; the girls were forced to become Bi-sexual so they wouldn't be lonely, unloved, and unpleasured…"_ I thought.

"Well, what about Rot? He is a guy." I said.

"No, women wants to love or be with a guy that smells like rotting flesh all the time." Silk said.

"True…why aren't you all over me?" I asked.

"I'm 13 years old and your 18…your too old for me and I'm too young for you…" Silk said sadly.

"Right, I'm not a damn Pedophilia." I said. I looked at Skelly.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm 24 years old, you?" She asked.

"I'm 18…" I said.

"Oh! You're younger than me, just the way I like it!" Skelly smiled and hugged me.

***SQUISH!***

Her boobs pressed against my chest. I felt her hot breath against my neck.

"_Wow…so soft…"_

I thought…

**Author's Note: I have a feeling this is going to turn into a Ecchi Harem story, just like the Mangas and Animes XD**


	7. Skelly and Silk vs Andr Pt1

**Author's Note: Nice, we finally met Skelly! Fight time XD**

**Chapter 7: Skelly and Silk vs. Andr Pt1**

A smile came to my face and I wrapped my arms around Skelly and hugged her back. Her boobs felt as soft as marshmallow against my chest. She looked at me and smiled.

"You know…I like that Skull head on your back." She said.

"Oh, you like my Jack Skeleton Hoodie?" I asked.

"Yes, where are you from?" She asked. She still didn't stop pressing herself against me.

"I'm from Earth." I said.

"Earth?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, it's far away." I said. She looked at me confused; she took her finger and rubbed the Purple lipstick off my cheek.

"Purple lipstick? Oh, no…" Skelly said with shock.

"Yep, Andr got him already. She even got him to drink her blood." Silk said.

"By the Lord of Bones! Why did you drink her blood?" She asked with shock.

"I looked at her and she hurt me badly, I had to drink her blood so that I can heal my body." I said.

"Oh, you poor thing…she must be out looking for you as we speak." Skelly said.

"Yeah, it sucks." I said.

"Don't worry; I won't let her take you!" Skelly hugged me tighter.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Well, well, well…it seems the little Spider girl is here and the annoying big breasted Skeleton bitch is here." Andr said. Everyone froze.

"Andr…haha, what a surprise." Silk said while looking down at the ground. I buried my face into Skelly's neck.

"And what are you doing Bone Bitch? Why are you hugging my mate?" Andr asked angrily. Skelly stopped hugging me and turned towards Andr, but did not make eye contact with her.

"Because, I like him you Ender cow!" Skelly yelled.

"You dare go against me? You know, that my Enderman can easily kill you Skeletons. What makes you think you stand a chance against me?" Andr said.

"Water, I'll pour a bucket on you and it will hurt you, but I don't have a bucket…" Skelly said. Silk dug into my pocket and took out the potion filled with water and gave it to Skelly.

"Thank you, Silk." Skelly said. Silk gave me a Red Book that she took out of Skelly's Arrow Carrier.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"It's a book about the powers we Princesses have. Turn to page 4 and it will show me, Skelly, and Andr's powers." Silk said.

"But, I thought Andr can just teleport, have super strength, and you can shoot webs?" I asked her.

"Since we are the Princesses of a different Mob. We gain more abilities and powers then just an average Mob has." Silk said.

"So, the powers makes you rule them?" I asked.

"Not just that, but because we are the daughters of the Bosses." Silk said.

"Does having these powers make you the _Boss _of the Mob?" I asked.

"Yes, our father's may be really powerful, but since were human; our powers are more unique and different." Silk said.

"Does that make you stronger than your dads?" I asked.

"Equally matched, actually." Silk said.

"Ahhh, ok." I said. Skelly and Silk then looked at Andr, making eye contact with her. Andr smiled.

"Oh, you just looked at me. That means I'm gonna have to beat you up." Andr said.

"You're not getting Najmi, you Nether whore!" Skelly yelled at her.

"Yeah! I may not be able to have him because I'm too young, but I'm NOT going to let him be with you!" Silk yelled. Andr smirked.

"Oh, I'm the whore? You're wearing a tiny Vest that's BARELY keeping your boobs from spilling out and your chest and stomach are exposed! And I'm the whore?" Andr laughed.

"Shut up!" Skelly yelled.

"You may have bigger boobs then me, but I'm still hotter then you." Andr smirked.

"We will beat you!" Skelly yelled. I ran away from Skelly and Silk and hid inside a House of the Village. I watched them far away through a Glass Cube window. I then opened the book and turned to the page that showed their powers, so I could see how intense their battle was going to be…

* * *

"**Page 4**

_**Princess Bones (Skelly) abilities and powers:**_

**Elemental: **_Skelly can use Elemental Arrows to cause damage, such as Fire, Earth, Frost, and Nature Arrows._

**Bone Mobs: **_Skelly can summon Skeletons by throwing Bones on the ground. She can choose as many Skeletons to come to her._

**Arrow Golems: **_Skelly can take out two small Black Boxes that she can throw on the ground and will transform into two Arrow Golems that will fight for her. However, they only lasts for 5 minutes and will vanish._

**Rapid Fire: **_Skelly will gain high amounts of speed and accuracy in her arms. She will be able to shoot 2 Arrows per second._

**Explosion: **_Skelly can attach TNT to her Arrows and fire at the enemy. The explosion will be in a 6 Block radius and be 6 Blocks deep._

**Rain of Arrows: **_Skelly will have the ability to summon Arrows to rain in a 20 Block radius. However, she will grow tired from using this ability._

**Skeleton Reaper: **_When activated, Skelly's body will be completely covered in Bones and she will turn into a Skeleton monster. While in this form, she will use thick and sharp Bones as Arrows and her Bow will turn into a Bone Bow. Her abilities are enhanced greatly, and will gain some new abilities in this form._

**Skull Cry (Requires Skeleton Reaper form): **_Skelly will fire a human Skull at her victim, it will wail and cry in terror and agony, reducing the confidence of nearby victims and can be used to scare away enemies. It will also explode when it hits something._

**Bone Graveyard (Requires Skeleton Reaper form): **_Skelly can shoot her Bones at the ground. It will dig into the ground and long, sharp Bones will come out of the ground and stab anyone in a 25 Block radius._

**Bone Spike (Requires Skeleton Reaper form): **_Skelly can use her Bones and create a large Arrow completely made out of Bones. It is her sharpest and strongest, it can easily penetrate Diamond, and even Bed rock._

* * *

"Whoa…" I said in shock. I looked out the window.

"HERE I COME!" Andr yelled.

***WARP!***

Andr teleported behind Skelly and grabbed her arm. Skelly quickly slammed her Bow against her face and kicked her in the stomach, Andr stumbled back 2 Blocks from her.

"Ahhh, someone has been practicing how to fight." Andr smirked, easily shaking off the pain.

"I've been practicing by fighting your Enderman. We all really want to defeat you, so that we can get what you drop." Skelly said.

"I never have been defeated by anyone." Andr said.

***ZOOM!***

Andr teleported next to Skelly and punched her in the right boob.

"Aah!" Skelly yelled in pain and stumbled back. She struggled not to cry from the pain and used her hand to massage her right boob. While she was distracted, Andr picked her up by the throat and threw her 12 Blocks away.

She slid across the dirt and hit her back against a tree.

"SKELLY! You'll pay for that!" Silk pointed her finger tips at Andr and started to spray her Webs at her.

***ZOOM!***

Andr teleported next to Silk.

"Too slow, little girl!" Andr easily picked her up and threw her against Skelly. They both crashed into the tree. Andr cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"You guys are weak, I'm only one Boss and yet, I'm fighting two other Bosses at the same time." Andr yawned. Skelly looked at Silk.

"Silky, she's too powerful. We have to use our strongest attacks and work together." Skelly said.

"Right." Silk said and stood up…

* * *

I watched the fight; I looked at the page to see what abilities Silk had…

"_**Princess Silk abilities and powers:**_

**Spider Web: **_Silk can shoot Spider webs from her finger tips, incasing her victims. It is very strong that not even an Iron Golem can break out of it._

**Slow Poison: **_When Silk bites her victim, they will be injected with poison that will target their leg muscles and the Motor skills in the Brain. The victim won't be able to run or jog for one minute._

**Spider Strength:**_ Since Silk is the Spider Princess, her strength is increased by 2 times. Making her have half the strength of a Bull._

**Spider Mobs: **_Silk can summon as many Spiders as she chooses to come to her. Too summon them; she must shoot Spider Webs all over the place. Her Webs give off a strong scent that will attract them._

**Black Widow: **_Silk can transform into a giant Pregnant Black Widow the size of a Car. All her Spider abilities will be greatly enhanced in this form. She will also gain few new abilities in this form._

**Sack (Requires Black Widow form):**_ Silk will give birth to a Sack filled with baby Widows. She will cut it open and they will spill out and attack the nearest living creature, her victims will be devoured by thousands of the baby Spiders._

**Noxious Bite (Requires Black Widow form):**_ Her bites will inject a noxious poison into her victim's body, causing damage to their Circulatory system and Nervous system._

**Acid Spit (Requires Black Widow form): **_She will have the ability to spit Acid from her fangs and hit her victim. The acid can easily melt through Wood, Cobble Stone, and even Diamond. It covers a 3 Block radius._

**Thick Defense (Requires Black Widow form):**_ While being a Spider, her body is covered in Exo-skeleton, making her body as hard as Diamond."_

* * *

I stopped reading.

"It seems that Silk is strongest when she has her Black Widow form. She's weak without it, but her Webs are still very strong. Hell, I couldn't break out of it when she entangled it around my arms…felt like I had thick metal chains tied around my arms…" I said in awe. I looked back out the window and stared at Silk and Skelly…

* * *

Silk looked at Skelly.

"Skelly, you shoot her with your Arrows and I will try to catch her in my Webs." Silk said. Skelly nodded and stood up.

"Yes, since she can teleport like Enderman, she leaves behind a purple trail of Nether energy and we can pin point where she teleported too." Skelly said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Silk yelled.

"Are you girls done having your tea party?" Andr asked annoyed while tapping her foot on the dirt. Skelly pointed her Bow at Andr and started to fire her Arrows.

***ZOOM!***

"Really? You're weak!"

***WARP!***

"You suck at shooting!" Andr taunted Skelly as she teleported, avoiding her Arrows.

"Fine…time to use some abilities…_**Rapid Fire**_." Skelly said. The next thing I saw made me surprised…Skelly's movements became so fast that it seemed like I was seeing Double vision when I look at her.

She fired Arrows so fast that I couldn't even see her hand reach for one in her Arrow Carrier. The Arrows easily tore through the Dirt Cubes, breaking them.

***Multiple Zooms and Warps***

Andr teleported all over the place as she was barraged by Arrows. But, even though she was getting shot with many Arrows, Andr's smug attitude never left her face and not even one Arrow successfully hit her.

Silk waited and watched Andr's movements and trails as she teleported.

"_Darn, why can't I hit her?"_

Skelly thought.

Silk found an opportunity to strike.

"There!" Silk yelled and quickly shot her Webs at the spot Andr teleported too.

"Ahhh, gross!" Andr was caught in her Spider Webs.

"_Damn, I was so busy worrying about her Arrows, I forgot about this little Spider Brat!"_

Andr thought.

"Great, you got her! Now, incase her in a thick cocoon, Silky!" Skelly yelled with happiness. Andr struggled to fight back and rip the Webs off, but they were too strong. Silk walked up to her and kept entangling her in her Webs.

"Why yo-MMMMM!"

"Shut up!" Silk said and covered her mouth with her Webs. 10 seconds later, Andr was trapped inside a large Spider Web cocoon.

"We got here!" Silk jumped up.

"Not yet…" Skelly said. She pointed her Bow at the cocoon.

"_**Rapid Fire**_…" Skelly said. She showered the cocoon with her Arrows. All penetrating the Web to stab Andr through her body. After 7 seconds of hitting the cocoon, she stopped.

"Did we kill her?" Skelly asked. I ran out of the House and towards them.

"What the fuck you guys!? Ok, Andr may haven't been really nice, but you didn't have to kill her!" I yelled at them. I know Andr isn't really evil…just a smug girl that likes to fight.

"It's ok, she'll respawn." Skelly smiled.

"What the hell do you mean by respawn?" I asked.

"She'll be brought back to life by her father. You see if any of us die, we will be brought back to life by our dads. Like if I die, I'll be brought to life by my dad at the Skeleton Castle." Skelly said.

"Oh…so, none of you Princesses can actually be killed?" I asked.

"Yeah, in a way…were basically immortal." Skelly smiled.

"_This is like a game…yes; you can kill or defeat a Boss. But, if you re-play the game or go to the level that you fought the Boss. It will be as if you never fought and defeated the Boss…"_

"Strange…" I said.

"Uh oh…" Silk said with fear. I looked down to see that the cocoon was starting to glow purple.

"Najmi, get back inside!" Skelly yelled. I nodded and ran back into the House. The cocoon started to crack.

***BOOM!***

The Cocoon exploded and the Arrows flew in all directions. Skelly and Silk stared wide eyed and shook in fear at what they were seeing…

Andr was glaring at both of them. Her right arm was completely made out of this…purple energy that was shifting around her all over the place. It looked like a tentacle; it didn't look like a human arm at all.

"So…you know, I'm actually impressed." Andr's attitude soften.

"Y-You are?" Silk asked.

"It's been a long a time since I was ever hit and wounded." Andr said.

"But, nonetheless, my wounds healed." Andr said with a smile. Her arm turned back into a human arm…

* * *

I looked at the book to see what powers Andr had…

"_**Princess Andr's abilities and powers:**_

_**Teleporting:**__ Andr is just like an Enderman and can teleport. However, unlike the teleportation where the Enderman teleports to a random spot, she can teleport where ever she chooses._

_**Ender Strength: **__Enderman are hard hitting Mobs, her strength is increased 6 times. She can hit like a Truck._

_**Enderman Mobs: **__Andr can summon as many Endermans with the snap of her fingers. However, she has to be wearing her Ender Pearl to summon them._

_**Ender Healing: **__Unlike the other Princesses and Prince, Andr is the only Princess that has the ability to heal herself, however, Hilda can heal herself too. Making them both powerful._

_**Ender Magic: **__This ability is why Andr is powerful and feared by many. She can use dark magic or Ender magic to help her. She has a few abilities that her Ender Magic grants her; however, she cannot use Ender Magic without her Ender Pearl._

_**Twisting Shadows (Requires Ender Magic): **__Andr can change her body parts into sharp twisting shadowy energy. The twisting energy can be used to pick up many Blocks and throw them, or stab her victims with pure dark energy. The shadowy energy is Black with a Purple glow around it._

_**Torment (Requires Ender Magic): **__Andr can infuse her Ender Magic and form a ball of energy into her hands. She will run up to her victim and strike the victim with the ball of energy, causing the ball to explode in a 10 Block radius and be 5 Block deep._

_**Ender Blast (Requires Ender Magic): **__Andr will infuse the Ender Magic into her right hand. She will fire a powerful Black and Purple beam at the victim. It can easily cut through dirt, Cobble Stone, and even Diamonds._

_**Dragon Dance: **__When all else fells, she will transform into a Black Dragon, it will be 2 times bigger than a Ghast. All her abilities will be greatly increased; however she cannot use Ender Magic or teleport while in this form, but she gains a few new abilities while in this form._

_**Purple Fire (Requires Dragon Dance): **__She can breathe purple fire on the victim, causing damage to them._

_**Shadow Claws (Requires Dragon Dance): **__Her claws have some twisting shadows on it; it can be used to claw someone that is within a 10 Block distance of her._

_**Will of the Ender Dragon (Requires Dragon Dance): **__This is by far her strongest attack, she charges up Ender power into her mouth and fires a giant Purple beam, exploding when it hits something. It covers a 50 Block radius and is 8 Blocks deep._

* * *

I stared wide eyed at the book.

"Holy shit…Andr is fucking overpowered…no wonder why she is feared by a lot." I said. I began looking for information on their _special _forms. To see if they had a bad drawback when changing into their _Boss_ form. I found the page…

* * *

"**Page 10**

The Princesses and the Prince can have the ability to change into their _**Boss form**_, a special transformation that changes them into the empowered version of the Mob that they rule over.

_Examples: Silk= Spider, Andr= Ender Dragon, Skelly= Skeleton._

However, even though Andr is the Princess of Enderman, instead of changing into an empowered Enderman, she changes into the mini version of the Ender Dragon.

While in this form, all their powers are greatly enhanced and they gain a few new abilities while in this form.

_**Drawback:**__ While in their __**Boss form**__, their energy and strength is quickly being drained to maintain the form that they are in. They can only maintain the form for a short amount of time. When their energy hits to absolute Zero. They will faint and change back into a human. They won't be able to transform into their form for 10 days._

* * *

"Whoa, that's a pretty bad drawback, at least they don't die." I said closing the book…


	8. Skelly and Silk vs Andr Pt2

**Author's Note: Get ready to rumble!**

**Chapter 8: Skelly and Silk vs. Andr Pt2**

Skelly stopped shaking in fear and shook her head.

"Silk, don't be scared of her. This is what we've been training for…to finally defeat Andr!" Skelly yelled. Silk stopped shaking and nodded.

"Oh, do you really think you're going to defeat me? Even if you go into your _**Boss form**_ I'll beat you without even going into mine." Andr said. Silk looked at Skelly.

"Skelly…I can't really fight well in my human form…do you think I should turn into my Spider form?" Silk asked.

"Yes, after all…we are fighting the Princess of Enderman and the daughter of the Ender Dragon." Skelly said to her.

"Ok, aren't you going to go into Boss form too?" Silk asked her.

"I will, but I'll transform when I used all my abilities against her. I'll save it for last." Skelly said.

"Ok, here I go…" Silk closed her eyes.

"But, remember, Silky…your energy is being quickly drained while in your Boss form, you have to change back after using up all your abilities, or you'll faint from exhaustion and change back." Skelly said.

"Right…" Silk said. Silk then began to say an incantation…

"_**From the ground lies the Spiders sleeping on their webs, hearing and listening to the Prey that lands on their webs, they bare their fangs and eat or drink the nutrients of their Prey…Oh, Spiders of the land! Take me and accept me! Let me become the Arachnid that devours the Prey!"**_

Silk yelled. All of a sudden, her eyes shot open and they were glowing red. 8 long and Black Spider legs sprouted out of her back. Her face distorted into a Spider face with long Black fangs and she sprouted 6 Red glowing eyes.

After 8 seconds, Silk transformed into a giant Black Widow. She had the infamous Red Hour glass on her Abdomen. She was the size of a Car, a Sedan to be exact.

"Whoa, Silky, never seen you in your Spider form. You look so cool!" Silky smiled. Silk looked at her.

"Thank you…" Silk's voice was altered while in her Spider form. She no longer sounded like an annoying 13 year old; her voice was deeper and much distorted. Like something out of a horror movie. But, she still kept her feminine voice, despite the change.

"Oooooo! So, this is what your Boss form looks like Spider brat? Well, I just need to wear a LARGE boot to squish you." Andr smirked.

"We will beat you, Andr!" Silk yelled.

"Skelly, hold her off…I'm going to lay an Egg Sack and swarm her with thousands of my Spider children." Silk said. Silk's mouth was not moving when she talked, her voice just seemed to appear and can be heard like as if you heard a voice from a Cell phone.

"Right." Skelly said. Skelly shot arrows at Andr, while she teleported to avoid the arrows. Meanwhile, Silk was making a large Spider Web for her Sack.

"Ok, that's good enough…now…_**Sack**_." Silk said. A large White Egg Sack started to sprout out of her Spider reproductive organ. The Egg Sack was as large as a Bus, Silk cut open the Sack and thousands of Black Widow babies came pouring out.

Instead of them looking like the Cube Spiders in Minecraftia, they looked like the Spiders you would find on Earth. The babies surrounded Andr, hissing and making little screeching noises.

"Ahhh, look at your little Spiders! Can't wait to crush them!" Andr smirked.

"Attack my Children!" Silk yelled. The babies leaped towards Andr.

"_**Twisting Shadows…" **_Andr whispered. Her arms transformed into 26 long and Dagger like Shadowy energy that swirled and weaved around in the air. She laughed as her shadow like sword tentacles cut and sliced the Spider babies to shreds.

The Shadows moved very fast and sliced and killed 104 baby Spiders per 3 seconds. Despite her slaying alot of them, she was starting to get overwhelmed. One Spider managed to bite her in the shoulder.

"Ahhh! Little basterd! I'll just summon more!" Andr yelled. Andr sprouted 25 of the Shadowy sword tentacles out of her back and killed more of them. Her wound on her shoulder healed quickly.

After 2 minutes of slaying the babies with all 51 of her Twisting Shadow tentacles, all the Spider babies were slain. Silk stared at her in shock.

"Y-You…killed all 1,000 of my babies!?" Silk asked shocked. Andr smiled.

"Yes, I crushed them all." Andr said. Andr looked around to see that the Night time was about to turn Day time really soon. Andr changed her arms back into human arms.

"_It's almost Day time…I'll have to finish them off very quickly. I don't have enough time."_

Andr thought. Andr put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"_**Torment…"**_ Andr said. All of a sudden, wind started to swirl around her. The purple aura around her got brighter and a small Purple glowing ball appeared in her hands. She grabbed it in her right hand and ran towards Silk.

"SILKY! She's going to hit you with her_ Torment_ ability! That attack is deadly to you, even in your Boss form!" Skelly yelled.

"Skelly! Help me stop her!" Silk yelled. Skelly nodded and began shooting her arrows at Andr. Silk started shooting her Webs at her, but Andr teleported, dodging all their attacks.

"_**Elemental Arrow…Fire!" **_Skelly yelled. Her Arrow caught on fire and she shot it at Andr, but she dodged it with ease.

"_**Explosion!" **_Skelly yelled. Her Arrow turned Red and glowed a little bit. She fired it at Andr…

***BOOM!***

The Explosive Arrow landed close to Andr, it missed her, but Andr was affected by the shock wave a little bit and lost her footing for a second. Silk managed to shoot her in the chest with her web, but Andr still had 25 of the Twisting Shadows coming out of her back.

She used them to cut the webs off her and teleported next to Silk.

"LIGHT'S OUT, SPIDER BRAT!" Andr yelled and slammed her right hand against Silk's Spider head…

***BOOM!***

The ball of energy exploded with a thundering boom and created Black smoke that stretched 10 Blocks.

"SILKY!" Skelly yelled. The smoke cleared and Silk was back in her human form and lie in a 5 Block deep Crater and was 10 Blocks wide. Silk was unconscious…

"You're next you Big breasted Bone Bitch!" Andr yelled.

"_No choice, but to use my __**Boss form**__, now."_

_Skelly thought. She closed her eyes and started to say an incantation…_

"_**From the Darkness, comes the Arrow whipping through the air. The Skeleton stands strong and firm and attacks its Prey with its Arrows…By the Bone Lord! Let me become a powerful Skeleton that kills every living thing! Let my foes answer to my Arrows and I shall annihilate them!"**_

Skelly yelled. Skelly's eyes shot open and they were glowing Grey. Bones started to crack in her body and she suddenly grew to 6"8 instead of 5"8. Her body started to change into Bones…her once soft and creamy Pale skin fell off and revealed very thick Bones.

Her face fell off and revealed a Skeleton head with Grey fire coming out of her Eye sockets.__The Skeleton had rows of Sharp teeth instead of regular human teeth…her once marvelous boobs turned into ash and revealed her sharp, bony chest.

She was basically a beautiful girl, changing into a scary Monster. 7 seconds later, she was in her Boss form. She basically looked like the Demonic version of the Cube Skeletons in Minecraftia. Unlike them, she wasn't a Cube and she was real...which made her more frightening…

Her Bow transformed into a Bow made out of Bones.

"Hmmmm…I seen scarier things." Andr said with a smile.

"_**Skeleton Reaper!" **_Skelly yelled. Her voice was different as well…it was deep, distorted, and sounded a little Ghost like…

The Sun was beginning to appear at the horizon.

"Bone Bitch, I would love continue fighting like this. But, unfortunately, the Sun is coming up in a few minutes. I will have to finish you off with my strongest attack." Andr said with a sigh.

"As for me too…we both burn in the Sunlight…give me your best shot." Skelly said.

"With pleasure…" Andr said.

"_**Bone Spike…"**_ Skelly said. Bones came out of her body and started to form a giant Arrow, the size of a Wolf and pointed it at Andr.

"_**Ender Blast…" **_Andr said. Purple energy started to build up in her right hand; it also had some Black electricity in it and shocked nearby trees as she charged up the power.

"TAKE THIS!" Skelly yelled and launched the large Bone Arrow at her.

"EAT THIS!" Andr yelled and unleashed a large Black and Purple beam at her. It easily turned the large Arrow into ash and struck Skelly.

"AHHHHH!" Skelly yelled.

***BOOM!***

The beam exploded when it hit her and created smoke around her. The smoke cleared and Skelly was back in her human form and laid on the dirt…face down and unconscious…

Andr clapped her hands and stretched her arms and legs.

"Mmmmm…that was a good fight…it's been a while since someone actually wounded me and didn't even back down when I used my _**Ender Magic**_. I admit, you guys have gusts." Andr smiled.

Andr teleported and grabbed Skelly and Silk and went inside the House I was in…

…

I stared in shock at Andr. Andr placed Skelly and Silk on the floor and looked at me with a smile.

"Please…don't hurt me…" I said in fear. Andr looked into my eyes, I thought she would hurt me but her eyes were sincere…Andr walked over and hugged me.

"You're not going to beat me up?" I asked.

"No…you had a long day and you deserve to know the truth." Andr said.

"What truth?" I asked.

"Well…me, Skelly, and Silk may LOOK like Humans, but were actually not." Andr said.

"Yeah…I figured you guys weren't Humans from the whole Monster forms." I said. Andr summoned two Bottles filled with Red liquid.

"Here, have them drink this; it's a Healing Potion…keep Skelly out of the sun." Andr said.

"Why are you doing this? And why do you want me to keep her out of the sun?" I asked.

"Because, I'm not evil, alright…yes, I may sound sinister, but I'm just really smug because I got that from my Dad. And, Skelly burns in the sunlight, like me." Andr said.

"Ahhh, ok." I said.

"The sun is coming up…I have to go. When they wake up after you make them drink the potions. Ask them everything you want to know…" Andr said and gentle kissed me on the lips.

***WARP!***

Andr teleported away, leaving me with Skelly and Silk who were sleeping peacefully on the floor of the House…


	9. Confessions in the Jacuzzi

**Author's Note: That was one hell of a fight XD**

**You'll find out some good secrets in this chap XD**

**Chapter 9: Confessions in the Jacuzzi**

I walked over to the window to see the Cube Sun come out of the horizon. It was Day time and I was thinking about what Andr said to me before she left. I want to know about the Princesses, this Cube world and everything else.

I looked over to see a Potion bottle filled with Purple liquid. There was a small note attached to it, I walked over and picked up the note and began reading it…

"_Here…a Bottle filled with my Blood. You don't have to drink it now, save it for when you need to heal yourself when you're attacked._

_Many kisses and hugs, from Princess Andr."_

I smiled and grabbed the Bottle and put it in my pocket. I grabbed the two Healing Potions and placed them in my other pocket.

Andr told me Skelly burns in the sunlight, I grabbed Skelly and Silk and carried them into a room that had no windows and closed the door. I took out the two Healing Potions and placed one on the floor.

I grabbed Skelly and held her in my arms, she was snoring peacefully. I held up the Potion to her lips and her lips parted and accepted it in her mouth. She automatically drank the Potion and she slowly opened her eyes.

"N-Najmi…?" Skelly said confused.

"Your gonna be ok. I made you drink a Healing Potion." I said.

"Healing Potion? But, your new here…you don't know how to craft…and, I'm still alive? I thought Andr killed us?" Skelly asked confused.

"Andr didn't kill you guys. She told me she's not evil and even said that you too had gusts for fighting her and not backing down. She left these two Healing Potions for you guys to drink…Andr may seem really sinister and cocky, but she's not evil." I said.

"Yeah…it's just…her being the Daughter of the Ender Dragon and having sinister Dark powers makes everyone feel uneasy around her…the only one that's not fazed by her is her own sister…Hilda." Skelly said.

"Yes, I want you guys to tell me everything. Let me wake up, Silk." I said. Skelly stood up and I walked over to Silk and gave her the other Healing Potion. Silk shot awake.

"Oh, shit! I'm not dead!" Silk yelled with happiness. Skelly explained to Silk about Andr, the Healing Potions, and her attitude.

"Hmmmm…it seems I miss judged the Ender bitch. If she was REALLY evil, she would have killed us, beat you up and dry hump you Najmi, and never gave us Healing Potions to revive ourselves." Silk said.

I didn't get over the fact that Silk is a 13 year old girl and curses a lot like the Teens in High school. But, I can't force her to stop her; she will probably put me in a Spider Web cocoon.

"Listen, girls…I want to know about everything." I said.

"Wait…we should take a Bath…Andr beat your ass the other night and she kicked our asses last night." Silk said.

"Yes, we should…geez; I was defeated with one attack." Skelly said sadly. I opened a door to see a Square shaped Bath in the middle of the floor. The Bath went up to 4 Blocks in Length and it was 5 Blocks wide.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a Bath Tub. Now, I know what you're thinking…it's just a hole in the ground with water filled in, but look closely." Silk said. I looked closely to see that at the bottom, there were Glass Blocks and under the Glass Blocks was fire.

"Strange…shouldn't the Glass shatter from the fire?" I asked.

"Hmmm, you do come from a different world. Fire can't break the Glass Blocks." Silk said.

"But, since the fire is covered up, how can it still burn without oxygen?" I asked confused. Silk face palmed.

"Oh, boy! We got a lot to teach him." Silk sighed. Skelly smiled.

"It's ok; he will understand everything, later." Skelly said. I put my hand in the water to feel that it was a little warm.

"How does this work?" I asked.

"Well, you see…the fire down there is giving off heat and is warming up the Glass Blocks on top of them. The Glass Blocks then release some of the heat into the water, creating a _**Jacuzzi**_." Skelly smiled.

"So, if I stomp, the Glass Blocks will shatter?" I asked.

"Yes, Glass Blocks are really weak. You will fall into the fire pit and be burned a little bit, but the water will fall down with you, extinguishing the flames." Skelly said.

"Damn, that's interesting." I said.

"Yeah, you can even use Lava too." Skelly said. My jaw dropped.

"Lava…?" I asked.

"Hehe, I'll explain later." She giggled and smiled at my reaction.

"_What the hell? Using fire and Lava to heat a Jacuzzi? And the Glass not breaking from the intense heat, but can break just from me stomping on it? The Laws of Physics in this world are different."_

I thought.

Silk put her fingers in the Jacuzzi and looked at Skelly.

"It needs to be warmer." Silk said.

"Ahhh, I found a Cobble Stone button on the wall. There is also a Lever. There's also a sign." Skelly said.

"Nice! What does it say?" Silk asked. Skelly began reading the sign…

**Red Stone Jacuzzi**

**This Jacuzzi is powered by Red Stone. The button and the lever have different uses of the Jacuzzi.**

**Cobble Stone Button: **_When you press the button, it will control the way the water moves. This is basically a button to use for the water Jets in the Jacuzzi._

**Lever: **_When pulling this Lever, you will be increasing the heat of the fire under the Glass Blocks, making the water hotter. When the water is hot enough, it will start giving off steam like a Steam Room._

**Soap: **_The Jacuzzi is also a Bathtub. There is a bar of Soap in the small Chest that you can throw into it and the water will turn into soapy water. To turn the water into soapy water, you must turn on the water Jets, then throw it in._

"Not bad…but, the Skeleton Kingdom has better Jacuzzi, then this." Skelly said.

"Where are the towels?" I asked. Skelly looked into the Chest.

"There in here." Skelly said. She began taking off her gloves and her boots, Silk was taking off her shoes and stockings.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Silk asked.

"You too are girls; I can't be naked with two girls in a Jacuzzi. Especially with a 13 year old girl like you." I said.

"_But…if it was me and Skelly in here…FUCK! NO! Skelly may be hot, but I don't want to screw her just because she's really attractive. I must safe my virginity and have sex out of love, not sexual desire."_

I thought.

"So? Besides, you'll learn everything about me once we get in the Jacuzzi. I haven't seen a boy's body, so take off your clothes and deal with it." Silk said annoyed.

"Fuck no, I'm not getting naked around a 13 year old, it's wrong." I said.

"Take off your clothes, or I'LL do it for you." Silk threatened.

"Listen, guys, theres another set of towels in here. We can wear it over our bodies while were in the Jacuzzi. Then, use the dry towels to dry ourselves off." Skelly intervened.

Silk stared angrily at me and put her hands on her hip.

"You're lucky Skelly was here to save you." Silk said. Then, it hit me…Yes, she may look like a 13 year old girl, but she's more powerful and stronger than me. Hell, I don't even have powers.

Skelly brought the towels out and looked at them.

"_I want to see his body…"_

Skelly thought. Skelly walked over to me and gave me a white towel.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"No problem." Skelly replied with a smile. Skelly began to take off her clothes, her Grey stockings slipped off and she took off the Skeleton hat on top of her head. Her long Grey Ponytail band was undone and her hair spread all over her back.

Her hands slipped to her short Grey Cargo pants and began taking them off…before I could see more; Silk grabbed my chin with her hand and forced me to look at her.

"Stop staring at her. If you want to look at a nice body, look at me!" Silk yelled with a smile. I looked down to see that she was fully naked and had the body of a little girl. I tried really hard not to laugh, but I couldn't contain it…

"HAHAHAHA! You think I get turned on by a little 13 year old?" I asked while laughing.

"_I'm confused…she said that I can't be with her because she's too young and I'm too old…why is she suddenly making advances towards me? Is Silk REALLY a 13 year old girl? Is she actually a woman trapped in a little girl's body? Damn, I can't wait to find out her secret…"_

I thought. Silk smiled.

"Oh…you will when you find out about my secret." Silk said.

"Whatever…" I said and started unbuttoning my Hoodie, I was wearing a white shirt and I took it off. I looked behind me to see that Silk and Skelly were staring at me excitedly.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Oh, hehe sorry." Skelly blushed and giggled. Skelly was naked and wore a Grey towel around her body, covering her boobs. The towel stopped at her knees.

Silk shrugged and wrapped a black towel around her body. I took off my clothes and wrapped the white towel around my body. I went inside the warm water of the Jacuzzi.

"Let's heat this up." Silk said. She walked over and pulled the Lever. I looked down to see the fire get bigger under the Glass Blocks. The water got hotter and steam started to appear in the air.

Silk and Skelly got in the water; they were on the other side of the tub together, while I chose a lone spot in the Jacuzzi.

"Ok…please, tell me everything about you guys. Are you Princesses really Human? Why do you guys look Human and not a Monster like the others? Shouldn't you be born a Monster like your Dads? What's the purpose of you being a Princess? Are you Princesses Immortal? Are you Rivals to each other? I bombarded them with questions.

"Hold your horses! One at a time!" Silk said.

"Ok, let's start with you guys about being Human." I said. Skelly bit her lip.

"Well, you see…were not really Human. Yes, we may look like it, but were really not." Skelly said.

"How come you're a Human and not those…Monsters, you and Silk turned into when fighting Andr?" I asked.

"To relieve the pressure of being in our Boss form…those Monsters that I and Skelly turned into…are our TRUE forms…" Skelly looked down at the water.

"You mean you're actually a Demonic Skeleton and Silk is actually a giant Black Widow?" I asked confused.

"Yes…" Skelly said.

"Yep, and since Skelly here is the Skeleton Princess, she is considered UNDEAD. Her Heart doesn't beat and her body feels cool to the touch, isn't that right, Skelly?" Silk said.

"Yes…that's true…feel." Skelly moved through the water towards me and grabbed my hand, she placed it on her chest…I felt no Heart beat.

"Whoa, so you're really undead…like a Zombie or Vampire…" I said with shock.

"Y-Yeah…" Skelly turned her head and held back her tears.

"_He's going to think of me as a Monster and he won't like me…"_

Skelly thought.

"So, why does turning into a Human relieve the pressure? In fact…why use a Human body in the first place?" I asked.

"The Human body is perfect…you see, the Ender Dragon made a portal and stumbled upon the world of Humans. He told the other Dads about this and so they_ created_ us, using some Human DNA he picked up from the world and gave it to the other Dads." Skelly said while turning her head.

"So, did you have Moms?" I asked.

"Yes, our Dads mated with the female version of their own Mob. Our Moms gave birth to us and we came out as our _**Boss form**_. The Dads then used the DNA to disguise us into Humans, so the power wouldn't overwhelm us." Skelly said.

"I read the Book and it said that you can only be in your _**Boss form**_ for a short amount of time before fainting from exhaustion." I said.

"All of the Princesses and Prince are Pre-Mature, this is the reason why were in this Human body. Everyone actually came out defective and we grow very weak from being in our true forms." Silk said.

"Defective? You mean you all had birth problems?" I asked.

"Yes…we all had…we had some type of birth disease that weakens us…giving us a Human body halted this disease." Skelly said.

"Is there a Cure?" I asked.

"No, however we will be able to change into our true forms at the age of 50. The disease vanishes when we fully Mature at the age of 50. We will abandon these Human bodies and stay in our _**Boss form**_ forever." Skelly said.

"So…the Human form you're in right now is-"

"Fake." Silk said interrupting me.

"Yes, again were not Humans, were Monsters hiding under Human skin." Skelly said.

"To make a simple: Our True form is the Wolf and the Human body is the Sheep's clothing…so…_**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**_, if you will." Silk said.

"Oh…but, why does Andr want me? She's not even Human." I said.

"In our Human forms…we need the comfort of a male. Plus, the fact that theres barely any males around here." Silk said. Skelly bit her lower lip.

"_I want you…"_

Skelly thought.

"You see…" Skelly began and started to move close to me.

"Being Human means that we need the involvement of other Humans…" She got closer to me.

"With not many male Humans around here, we get very lonely…"

***SQUISH!***

Her boobs pressed against my chest.

"I'm lonely, Najmi…" Skelly whispered and stared deep in my eyes, her eyes were Grey and looked so pretty.

"And…these Human hormones are making us attracted to you." Silk said.

"B-But…" I stuttered. She placed her finger on my lips; she was wearing Grey nail polish on her nails.

"Shhhhhh…relax…" Skelly said and wrapped my arms around my neck and hugged me. Silk shot a long Web rope at Skelly on her back and pulled her away from me.

"Silky! What did you do that for?" Skelly said angrily at Silk.

"Before, you pounce on him…I have something to show him." Silk said.

"Oh, right…almost forgot." Skelly said. Silk nodded and incased herself into a Spider Web Cocoon. 10 seconds later, the cocoon busted open…my mouth dropped.

"Like what you see?" Silk said. Silk was no longer a little girl…she looked like a woman, her boobs were C-cups, and her two Ponytails were gone and were replaced by long Purple flowing hair. Her eyes were Red and Reptilian like a lizard. She looked to be 5"9. She was wearing Black nail polish.

She was wearing a Spider necklace and had a Black Widow Spider tattoo on her right shoulder…

"B-B-But…you're a little girl…" I said confused.

"I'm actually not…I'm 21 years old." Silk's voice sounded like a woman in her late 20s.

"But…why were you a little girl?" I asked.

"Because…I wanted to be free and have fun like a child. I'm actually a grown woman, only Skelly knows that I'm a woman and not a little girl." Silk smiled.

"How can you change your age?" I asked.

"Since, were not really Human…we can alter our Human bodies into different ways that we want them to look like. Look…" Skelly said.

***Bones Cracking***

Skelly's arm crackled and Bones shot out of her right arm, Bones also sprouted out of her fingers.

"Since, I'm a Skeleton Monster…I can control the way my Bones grow and even sprout them out of my body like a Porcupine." Skelly said.

"And since I'm a Spider, I can do this!" Silk sprouted 8 Spider legs out of her back.

"I thought you guys get tired if you change?" I asked.

"Only when were in our FULL form. We can make certain body parts into our true form." Skelly said.

"Whoa…" I said.

"_Hmmmm…a lone Human guy surrounded by Monster girls that like him? Where have I seen this before?"_

I thought. Silk made her Spider legs go back into her body and Skelly made the Bones go back in her body.

"You…you two want me…don't you?" I asked.

"Please, with cherry on top." Silk smiled. Skelly looked down and blushed.

"Yes…" Skelly said. They started to move towards me…

"Silk…Skelly…?" I said while I gulped. Silk was smiling and had lust written all over her face…Skelly was staring dreamily at me while blushing…

"I…Uhhh…" I said nervously as I tried to move away from them.

"Now, let's be reasonable, girls…" I said.

"Give two women the love and sex that we deserve…" Silk licked her lips.

"Silky…can I go first?" Skelly asked.

"Alright, go ahead." Silk smiled. Skelly smiled at her and wrapped her arms around my neck.

***SQUISH!***

She yet again, pressed her boobs against my chest. She stared in my eyes.

"Najmi…please, I need this…I need to know what a boy feels and taste like…" Skelly whispered. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, moving them towards my lips really slowly…

**Author's Note: Damn, now he knows all about him. Hmmm, getting raped by cute Anime girls? I'M IN! Well, it's not rape if he enjoys it, which he probably will XD**


	10. Ender Spider

**Author's Note: You all think he's lucky huh? Think again XD**

**And to the guy or girl named "**_**Jeveasy"**_**. That is true; Mobs do take damage from Healing Potions, but Andr didn't give them the regular Potions.**

**She enchanted it with some ingredients, making sure it will heal them and not cause damage to them.**

**Chapter 10: Ender Spider**

Skelly kissed me on the lips…it felt magical and good…her lips were a little cool, but there were nice. Silk began shooting Spider Webs all over the room…Skelly stopped kissing me and looked at her confused.

"Silky, why are you shooting your webs all over the place?" Skelly asked. Silk smiled.

"To make everything perfect for when I have sex with him." Silk said.

"Perfect? What's the web for?" I asked.

"I'm a Black Widow, when we mate, we must be surrounded in our webs." Silk said while holding out her hands, shooting webs out of her finger tips. It reminded me a lot about Spiderman; however she shoots webs from her fingers while Spiderman shoots webs from his wrist.

"_Wait…she's a Black Widow…Black Widows eat….nah, she's not like that."_

I thought. Silk turned the Lever and the steam vanished and the water wasn't hot anymore. I and Skelly looked around in shock that the entire room was covered in webs.

"Silky, is all this really necessary?" Skelly asked.

"Yes, hmmmm…I've been suppressing my Human body, let me make it better…" Silk smiled. Silk's boobs grew into D-Cups, her body got very good curves, and instead of being 5"9, she was now 6"7.

"There, now I look good." Silk said. She crawled on the wall with her hands and jumped onto a Spider web that was suspended in the middle of the air in the room.

"_Why is Silk making herself larger and more attractive? Ahhh, Black Widows are larger than males…she wants to feel dominate when Najmi has sex with her. To give it that feel about the Black Widow being the size of a Marble, and the male being the size of a grain of Rice..."_

Skelly thought.

"Skelly, can I have him first, please?" Silk asked.

"Ummm…ok…" Skelly said.

"Great!" Silk shot a rope of web at me and pulled me up onto the Spider Web with her. I landed on my back and tried to set up…but, the Web was sticky and I couldn't move. Silk crawled on all fours on the Spider Web…she looked like a Cat ready to pounce.

"Would you dance for me?" Silk asked with a smile.

"Why do you want me to dance?" I asked.

"It will excite me." Silk said.

"How can I dance on a web? I'm trapped." I said.

"Ok, here." Silk cut the webs and I landed on the ground. However, my back and legs were still attached to her webs; she could pull me up anytime she wanted too.

"Alright…dance." She smiled. I nodded and began to dance…I sucked at dancing and it was embarrassing doing it in front of two hot Anime girls. Silk smiled at me.

"Ok, while you dance….stroke my arms." Silk said. I nodded and reached my hands up to her arm and began stroking it. Silk began to make Slurpy sounds…

***Slurpy sounds***

Those were the same Slurpy sounds that the Cube Spiders make…

"I love it…" Silk closed her eyes and felt pleasure as I stroked her arm. Skelly was staring at us and tried to think about what was happening to me…

"_Silky is making him dance and rub her arm…? Male Black Widows have to rub their legs against the Female Black Widow…telling her that he's here to mate with her, not become her food. I don't get the dancing though, but I hope she doesn't…NO! Silky will never do such a thing."_

Skelly thought. After a minute of me dancing and stroking her arm, she opened her eyes.

"That's enough! Get up here!" Silk pulled the web that was attached to my back and arms and I was on her web again. Silk got on top of me and licked her lips.

"Najmi…what you just did has got my attention…screw me! Breed with me so I can have a 1,000 Spider babies! And let me eat you after you impregnated me…" Silk ran her tongue across my neck. My eyes widen.

"_OH FUCK! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING! Black Widows eat the males after he impregnates her!"_

I screamed in my mind. Skelly jumped up from the water.

"Silky, you can't!"Skelly yelled.

"Sorry, Skelly…but, I have to eat him after we make love." Silk grinned.

"But, Silky! Why are you doing this?" Skelly asked.

"Because I'm a Black Widow remember?" Silk said.

"But, not ALL Black Widows have to eat their males. Only some of them…" Skelly said.

"Whatever…besides, I want to know what it feels like to eat a Human." Silk said. I noticed that a Purple aura started to surround Silk.

"Skelly! Silk has Purple aura around her…like Andr." I said. Skelly's eyes widen.

"_Oh, no…I should have known this earlier…if you survive an attack from Andr's__** Torment**_ _and __**Ender Blast **__ability…some of the Ender Magic will rub off and corrupt your mind later on…not only is it Spider instinct for Silk to mate and eat Najmi, but it's also being intensified by the Ender Magic."_

Skelly thought. I struggled against the webs, but I couldn't move.

"Silk, you don't want to do this." I said.

"Oh, yes I want too…" She kissed my cheek.

"_This isn't good…I was hit by Andr's__** Ender Blast**__ earlier and survived…I might turn evil later on…I just hope it doesn't happen right now."_

Skelly thought.

"NAJMI! Silk has been corrupted by Andr's Ender Magic and its increasing her Spider desire for mating and eating you!" Skelly yelled.

"Oh, shit! Help me!" I yelled. Silk was so busy licking and kissing my body and didn't notice Skelly run out of the room and grab her Arrows and Quiver. Skelly was still naked and had her towel around her body.

I and Silk still had out towels wrapped around our body.

"Skelly, are you going to kill Silky?" I asked.

"No…I would never do such a thing. I'm gonna try and snap her out of it. Maybe if she gets hit with my fire or explosive arrow, the pain might not snap her out of it." Skelly said.

"Hehe, don't get in my way, Skelly." Silk giggled. Skelly aimed her Bow at Silk.

"_**Elemental Arrow…Fire!" **_Skelly yelled. Her Arrow caught on fire and she shot it at Silk.

"Pathetic…" Silk said and pointed her finger tips and started shooting out webs…she made the webs into a wall in front of her…but, the Spider webs were different…it was Black instead of White like normal Spider webs.

The flaming Arrow struck the web wall, but didn't go through. Skelly tightened the grip around her bow.

"_Bones damnit! The Ender Magic improved her Spider Webs! My flaming Arrow would have easily burnt a hole through the webs if it wasn't for the Ender Magic!"_

Skelly thought.

"Yes…I feel the power go through me…" Silk said. Silk's eyes began to glow Purple.

"Shit! The Ender Magic inside of her is growing unstable and powerful! We have to snap her out of it before she stays like that forever!" Skelly yelled.

"Can't you turn into your Boss form!?" I yelled.

"I can't! Were inside a House and if I transform, I'll break out of the room were in and into the Sun. I'll burn in the Sunlight." Skelly said.

"YES! At long last I have the power to consume every in my webs!" Silk yelled.

"Oh, no…it can't be…I thought it was a myth…" Skelly stared in shock as 8 Spider legs sprouted out of Silk's back and she transformed into her Black Widow form…but, it was different…the 8 eyes were glowing Purple and the Hour glass was Purple instead of Red. She also emitted a Purple aura around her.

"Yes, it is Skelly! I have transformed into an _**Ender Spider!" **_Silk yelled.

"Ender Spider? Is that rare?" I asked Skelly.

"Yes…since Andr holds untold power with the Ender Magic in her blood…if someone drinks her blood or gets some of her Ender Magic…they can become really powerful and maybe gain abilities. Just think how powerful the other Princesses and Prince will be if they all had Ender Magic…" Skelly said while staring at Silk.

Silk shot Black webs at Skelly and caught her in a cocoon, Skelly dropped her Bow, and her face wasn't covered.

"Damnit! Her webs are even stronger then before!" Skelly said. Silk giggled and transformed back into a Human, but she still had the 8 Spider legs sticking out of her back. And then, it hit me…

"_The other night…when I first arrived here in this Cube World. Andr beat me up and let me drink some of her blood…maybe, I have some powers. I just need to concentrate." _

I thought. I closed my eyes and began thinking of raw power…

"Ready to make love?" Silk whispered.

"NO!" Skelly yelled. Skelly made bones sprout out of her body, hoping to cut through the webs, but the webs were even stronger then her bones.

"_Come on…where is it…?"_

I thought, going deeper into my mind and looking for any source of power. Silk began to kiss my neck and used her hand to slowly take off the towel wrapped around me.

"_Come on…Ahhh! I see it! Come to me!"_

I felt Purple fire ignite inside my Brain. I opened my eyes and they were glowing Purple, a Purple aura appeared around my body. Silk smiled.

"Whoa…nice." She licked her lips. I looked down at Skelly to see her staring at me in shock.

"Skelly…I got to hit her once and she'll snap out of it?" I asked Skelly.

"Y-Yeah…just one good hit in the face." Skelly said. I nodded and focused the Ender Magic into my hand. I used the Ender Magic to free myself from the webs and lunged towards Silk.

"What the web?" Silk said confused.

"TAKE THIS!" I punched Silk in the face and she flew off her web and crashed into a wall and fell into the Jacuzzi. My eyes went back to normal and the aura vanished around me.

"I think that did the trick." I walked up to Skelly and tried to pull the web off her, but it was too strong.

"Here…use my flaming Arrow on it…the webs are turning back to normal." Skelly said. I looked around to see the web wall and the cocoon that Skelly was trapped turn into regular White Spider webs instead of the Black webs.

Silk came out of the water…the aura around her was gone and her eyes changed back into being Red and Reptilian. Her body changed back, her boobs changed back to C-cups and her height went down to 5"9.

"Hey Skelly, what happened? All I remember was me and you were about to pounce on, Najmi. Everything else was a blank." Silk said. Skelly explained to Silk about the Ender Magic being in her, the desire to breed and mate with Najmi, and the Spider webs turning black and her becoming an Ender Spider.

"I became an Ender Spider? Wow! Not even my Dad can do that!" Silk said with excitement.

"Wait…Skelly, you said something about the Princesses and Prince becoming strong if they get Ender Magic, right?" I asked.

"Yes…if one of the Princesses or Prince gets their hands on Ender Magic…it will transform them into a much darker version of themselves. The Ender Magic will improve all their abilities and alter their Boss form. They turn into an_** Ender**_ whatever their Mob they rule over is called." Skelly said.

"Yeah, for example…if I get Ender Magic, I turn into an _**Ender Spider**_, if Skelly gets some, she'll turn into an _**Ender Skeleton**_." Silk said. Silk cut the webs and Skelly was free from the cocoon.

"Oh my Bones! It's going to happen to me now!" Skelly yelled.

"What is it?" Silk asked.

"I was hit by Andr's _**Ender Blast**_. I'm going to turn evil any second now! I must get back to the Skeleton kingdom so my Dad can fix this." Skelly said with worry.

"Relax, I can just kno-"

"No, Najmi. I can surround my skin in bones that can protect me. Even if you swing a sword in my face, it won't hurt me." Skelly said, interrupting me.

"Yeah and with the Ender Magic improving her arrows and bones…geez, even I wouldn't stand a chance against Skelly with Ender Magic!" Silky said.

"But, how will you get home? The Sun is still out." I said.

"I would hide in a cocoon and let one of Silk's Spiders take me there…but, it's too far and I don't want to break free, kill the Spider, and kill every living thing I see in the Forest." Skelly said.

"Why not craft your bones into an Archway and use Flint to ignite it?" Silk asked.

"Ahhh, I can do that!" Skelly said with a smile. Skelly pulled out her own bones from her body and used Silk's Spider webs to hold the bone archway together.

"Skelly…why did you use your bones? Don't you need them later?" I asked. Skelly smiled at me.

"I can grow many bones in my body, no matter how much I lose them." Skelly said. I nodded and Silk pulled out Flint and lit the Archway…a swirling Green portal appeared in the Archway. Skelly looked at me.

"Najmi…I'll be back, see you later." Skelly walked up and kissed me on the lips.

"Take care! Also, show him how to craft and teach him about different Blocks and the Mobs, please?" Skelly said.

"Yes, I will." Silk smiled.

"Ahhhh!" Skelly yelled as Purple aura started to appear around her body.

"It's happening to me…I have to go…" Skelly quickly jumped through the portal and vanished. The Green portal went away and the Archway made of bones klunked and rattled as they fell to the ground.

"Well, let's start you off-"Silk stopped speaking and looked down to see a Cube Spider carrying a letter on its back.

"One moment…" Silk took the letter and started to read it.

"DAMNIT! Sorry, but my Dad wants me at the Spider Palace…something important came up." Silk said.

"But, who's going to teach me how to do things?" I asked.

"There's a Handbook in that large Chest by the door to the House. It's called _**Minecraftia Training**_. It will teach you everything you need to know…Mobs, Princesses, Blocks, crafting, the Nether, and some info on the Aether." Silk said.

"Ok, thank you…later." I said.

"Later…I'll be back." Silk said. She opened the door and walked out of the room. I was finally alone…it actually felt great.

"Damn, what a relief...dealing with hot anime girls that wants to screw you or hurt you is Soul draining…now I know how the Anime guys feel." I said while stretching my arms and legs…


	11. Basic Traning Pt1

**Author's Note: Here we go!**

**Chapter 11: Basic Training Pt1**

After I finished stretching, I walked out of the room and into the Living room of the House. I took off the wet towel and used a dry one to dry myself off. I found my clothes and put them on and slipped on my Nikes.

I felt excited and I was ready to learn about this strange world I was in. Silk said that the Handbook was in the large Chest. I looked around and spotted a large wooden brown Chest next to the door.

I walked up to the Chest and opened it. I found a small Red Book in it. The title read_** Minecraftia Training**_ and I took out the Book.

"Alright, it's time to put myself in training." I said. I sat down on a wooden chair and opened the Book to the Table of Contents…

* * *

**Table of Contents:**

_**1-3**__= Minecraftia Mobs_

_**4-6**__= Block Collecting_

_**7-8**__= Crafting Tools_

_**9-10**__= Crafting Table_

_**11-17**__= Crafting Blocks Together_

_**18-24**__= Building Your Home_

_**25-39**__= Mining in Caves_

_**40-43**__= Valuable Blocks_

_**44-47**__= How to Tame a Wolf_

_**48-49**__= Crafting Your Golems_

_**50-52**__= Red Stone_

_**53-57**__= Potions_

_**58-59**__= Nether Portal_

_**60-68**__= The Nether_

_**69-74**__= Nether Mobs_

_**75-76**__= Aether Portal_

_**77-78**__= The Aether_

_**79-80**__= Aether Mobs_

_**81-92**__= The Bosses_

_**93-104**__= The Princesses and Prince._

* * *

I stopped reading it.

"Whoa…I got a lot to learn." I said and stood up.

"I might as well start from the beginning and work my way up to page 104." I said. I walked outside and carried the Book in my arms and leaned against a wall, I opened the book.

"Looks like I'm going to keep this book on me at all times. Now, I can finally find out how many monsters and what their weaknesses is." I said and turned to the first page of the book.

* * *

**Page 1**

_Minecraftia has all sorts of Monsters roaming around. But, there not called Monsters, there called __**Mobs **__.The next 2 pages will explain the Mob and its weaknesses._

_**Day Time**__: They are the Mobs that roam around both Night time and Day time._

_**Creeper**__= A creature that walks on all Fours and stands up right and it is Green. They are hostile and they will run up to you and explode. No one knows why Creepers chase you and explode. Some think they do it because they love it, others think it's just instinct, and a few think they just want to hug you, but explode for over excitement when they get close to you. Their faces looked sad and depressed or there frowning. Creepers are a really mysterious Mob._

_**Spider**__Spiders roam around during the day time and night time. They are black and they have red eyes. They will attack you if you get to close to them._

* * *

"Hmmmm…so that's what that strange green thing is. I was right…there basically Suicide Bombers and the name Creeper really fits them. They really are Creepy." I said and began reading again.

I decided to only read about the Mobs that roam around during the Day time, so that I will know about them. I will read the Night time Mobs later…

* * *

_**Wolf**__= They are Neutral and won't attack you in less you hit them first. They only roam around in Forest Biomes and they can be tamed by feeding them the bones from Skeletons. When the Wolf becomes your Pet, you can name the Wolf. He or she will attack hostile Mobs that hurt you._

_**Squid**__= Squids are non hostile and they lurk where ever water is. Either in Caves with water, Lakes, rivers, or oceans._

* * *

I stopped reading because the next page was going to be about the Night time Mobs.

"Alright, now I know about the Mobs during the day time. That's pretty awesome, maybe I can get some of Skelly's bones to get a Wolf." I smiled.

"Hmmm…I wonder how Skelly is doing." I said…

**-Skeleton Castle-**

Skelly laid down on her bone constructed bed. Her Dad has gotten rid of the Ender Magic inside her, but it is day time and she can't leave the Castle. Skelly stared up at the wall and licked her lips.

"Najmi…tasted good…" Skelly rubbed her fingers on lips while licking them.

"Why did he taste so good when we kissed?" Skelly asked confused. Skelly sat up and walked out of her room and into the Throne room of her Dad.

"Daddy?" Skelly said.

"**Yes, my Daughter?" **A male voice said. The voice was masculine and sounded ghost like.

"Ummm…I have a taste for flesh…" Skelly said.

"**What kind? If you're hungry you can snack on the Pigs and Cows we have in the back."**

"No…its Human flesh…" Skelly licked her lips again.

"**Ahhh, so you are at that stage now? Very well…" **

"Daddy, why do I feel like eating Human flesh? And I'm not talking about cooking it; I want to eat it fresh and bloody…" Skelly's Human teeth began to grow sharper.

"**Well my dear, we are all Undead and we crave the flesh of the Living. You're at that stage where your body craves the flesh of a Human. Licking a Human or even just smelling a Human will excite you. What have you been doing…?"**

"I…came across Steve and I licked him." Skelly lied.

"What about the other Princesses and the Prince? Do they crave Human flesh?" Skelly asked.

"**A lot of them do…except Iron Side of the Iron Golems. They are made of Iron and do not eat meat like the rest of us."**

"Is there a way to stop this urge?" Skelly asked.

"**I'm afraid you can't…you'll have to find a Human and devour him or her. If you resist, the urge will increase. The Human you tasted will push your mind into consuming him."**

"Why is Human flesh so yummy?" Skelly hungrily licked her lips like they were Lollipop. Trying to taste the touch and feeling of Najmi's lips that was on hers.

"**Even I don't know that, my dear…I tasted Human flesh before and it was the best flesh I ever tasted in my unlife for Centuries."**

"Ok…thank you for the info, Daddy." Skelly said to him.

"**Any time, dear."**

Skelly walked back to her room and lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Najmi…I want to eat you…so baaaad…" Skelly yelled into her pillow.

"Bones, damnit…why can't I be a real Human like him? Then, I wouldn't be undead and have to eat flesh." Skelly complained.

"I'll just stay away from him and feed on the Cube Humans in different towns. I can't get close to him…I might lose my mind and strap him down to a bed, then have sex with him while I slowly bite chunks of his flesh off his body…whoa, that sounded really Sadistic…" Skelly slapped herself.

"But, what can I expect? I AM a Monster and not Human." Skelly said. Skelly clenched her now sharp teeth.

"I have a feeling that Silky is getting the urge to eat him too. She did lick his body and kissed it while he was trapped in her webs." Skelly said.

"Silky is a lucky girl…she got to lick his body and kiss it…I only got a little kiss on his lips before I left." Skelly said and closed her eyes and fell asleep on her bed…

**-Spider Palace-**

Silk sat down on a chair that was completely made out of Spider webs. Tiny Spiders of all kinds were crawling all over the place…Black Widows, Tarantulas and every type of Spider known to man was at the Spider Palace.

Silk was waiting for the meeting to start in the other room. She licked her lips.

"Hmmmm…I have a craving for Human flesh all of a sudden. It must be from Najmi, hehe." Silk giggled. A Spider Guard came up to Silk.

"Hello, Princess, did you say you have a craving for Human flesh?" He asked.

"Yes, it's in our nature to attack and eat Humans, huh?" Silk asked.

"Yes, you are correct. Spiders attack Humans all the time. Anyway, it's time for you to get to the meeting." The guard said.

"Alright." Silk said and stood up.

"_Sorry, Najmi…looks like I'm not coming back anytime soon. I now crave your flesh and I want to eat you…I have to stay away from you because you'll die if you get bitten by me. My Venom and digestive fluids will surely kill you."_

Silk thought and walked towards the room…

**-Nightmoon Village-**

"Ok, I know the Mobs for the day time, now. Let me skip the Mob pages and go to page 4." I said and flipped the pages and landed on page 4…

* * *

**Page 4**

_In Minecraftia, you have to collect different types of Blocks so that you can survive and craft the Blocks into something for you to use. To collect a Block, you have to rapidly punch it or use a Tool to get it._

_The Block will start cracking and it will soon __**pop**__ and turn into a Tiny Block that you can pick up. Look for a Tree and punch it a lot of times and you will get wood._

* * *

I looked at the book confused.

"You can cut down a Tree with your bare hands…? Holy shit! That sounds badazz!" I yelled with excitement. I think I had super strength in this world, because it is not possible to cut down a Tree with your bare hands on Earth.

I went inside the House and put on my Backpack. I walked out of the House and Village and into the Forest. I put down the book.

"Ok, let's try this." I said. I then punched at the base of the Tree as fast and hard as I could and surprisingly, it didn't hurt my knuckles. As I punched, I noticed that cracks started to appear on the wood.

***POP!***

The Wood Block made a popping sound and the Wood Cube shrunk. It was small now and I picked it and put it in my Backpack.

"Ok, how many should I collect?" I said and looked in the book…

* * *

_You need to collect a lot of wood. Wood is a very important Block that you need at all times. You need wood to make Sticks and a Crafting Table. You will also need to Craft a Pick Axe, Sword, and an Axe made of wood._

* * *

"How the hell can a WOODEN Pick Axe, Sword, and Axe help me? There made of wood, I won't use it. Besides, I got a Pick Axe made of Stone, so I don't need those." I said. I proceeded in punching the Tree and collecting the wooden Blocks.

I collected 6 pieces of wood. I walked over to another Tree and collected another 6 pieces of wood. I went to 7 more Trees and I had a total 42 Wood Blocks in my Backpack. I looked up to see that it was starting to become Night time.

I grabbed my Red Book and walked back to the Village. I was really exhausted…from the situation with Silk in the Jacuzzi and punching the Trees with my bare hands. I walked to the House and closed the door.

I put down my Backpack and took off my Hoodie and my Nikes. I then climbed inside a Bed with white sheets and a Red Blanket on it, it felt very cozy and comfortable. I knew Andr was going to come very soon, so I covered my head with the blanket…

"Hiya, sleeping beauty…" I heard Andr whisper through the blanket.

"Andr, not now…I'm trying to sleep…I'm tired." I said. Andr smiled and pulled the blanket off me, I looked away from her.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Sleep with you, silly! I can only hurt you if you look at me." Andr said. I looked at Andr, but I didn't look into her eyes…I stared at her knees.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you lucky boy. You get to see what's under my coat and skirt!" Andr took off her coat and skirt and revealed that Andr was wearing_** Black Lingerie**_ under all her clothes. She took off her boots and got under the blanket with me.

I had my back turned towards her and she scooted up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good night, my sweet Prince…" Andr planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah…good night." I said and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up more. I waited for Andr to fall asleep, but to my shock, Andr was snoring loudly…now, it wasn't that loud regular snoring that you hear with people.

This snoring didn't sound Human…it sounded…Dragon like…and it scared me, her breath got hotter than usual and her grip was getting tighter.

***Cracking sound***

I heard cracking sound and watched in shock as Black Dragon wings sprouted out of Andr's back as she slept.

"_Well…she is the daughter of the Ender Dragon. So, it makes since for her true form to be a Dragon. Andr is basically a Dragon girl…"_

I thought in my head…


	12. Basic Training Pt2

**Author's Note: Poor Najmi XD I feel bad for Najmi, not only does the Monster girls want to screw him, they also want to eat him!**

**Chapter 12: Basic Training Pt2**

Andr sprouted a long Black Dragon tail with Purple frills on it and wrapped it around my leg. I tried to push her off me, but Andr had me in a death grip with her arms and her tail.

"Andr…" I said. But, she didn't stir.

"Andr…" I said raising my voice a little bit. She still didn't wake up.

"ANDR!" I yelled. Andr's eyes shot open and she opened her mouth and revealed Dragon like teeth instead of Human teeth in her mouth…

***ROAR!***

Andr roared, her roar sounded like a Dragon. It was so powerful that it pushed me off the bed and I landed on the floor. Andr realized what she did and she turned her teeth back into Human teeth and made her Dragon tail and wings go back into her body.

"Sorry! My body has a habit of turning a little bit in my true form when I sleep." Andr apologized and picked me up. I looked away from her.

"Poor, baby…did I hurt you?" Andr hugged me.

"No, I'm fine. Where do you sleep at?" I asked.

"I sleep in a Dragon Cave in the Nether. I construct a Nest made out of bones, wheat, grass, and dirt." Andr said.

"Wait…you sleep in a filthy Nest in a dark Cave? How do you not smell awful?" I asked confused. Andr smiled.

"The Purple aura around me doesn't just show off my power…it cleans my body." Andr said.

"So, you don't take Showers or Bathe?" I asked.

"Yeah…water does do damage to me. So, that's what the Purple aura around my body is for. To show off the power I have in my body AND cleanse my body." Andr smiled. A thought came to me…

"Andr, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Hmmmm?" Andr said.

"Since you're a Dragon…will you eat me?" I asked. Andr giggled.

"Of, course not. Yeah, I may be a Meat eater, but I'm not going to eat you." She said.

"Do all of the Princesses and Prince eat meat?" I asked.

"A lot of them do. Do you want to know whats the tastiest flesh to us?" Andr said.

"What is it?" I asked. Andr put her lips to my ear.

"Human flesh…" Andr whispered.

"W-What? Human flesh?" I said in fear.

"Yep! Be lucky that you're the only Human around here. If there was another Human like you here…I would surely eat him or her up." Andr licked her lips.

"How come you don't want to eat me? In fact, why do you want me to be your lover?" I asked.

"Because, you have a certain trait that I like in you, and you have the thirst for surviving. Survival of the fittest is a huge issue that my Dad really likes. You had no knowledge of Minecraftia and ran through the night with Mobs all over the place and without a Torch and Sword to defend yourself. You also hold power and strength deep down inside you to fight for your life." Andr said.

"Whoa…" I said.

"Yeah…Bravery, strength, survival turns me on so much to see those traits in a guy. Especially a lowly Human that has no powers like you." Andr smiled. Andr combined a compliment with an insult, but I decided not to argue with her.

"Ummm…thank you. Anything else?" I asked.

"You're not a Cube Human…you have your fingers and not stumps, and you're not made out of Cubes like the Cube Humans. You have all your shapes." Andr smiled.

"Oh, ok…" I said.

"You are my Human lover." Andr kissed my lips.

"So…how bad does a Princess need Human flesh?" I asked.

"Now…These Princesses and the Prince you want to watch out for when they get a craving for your flesh: _**Skelly, Rot,**_ _**Mena,**_ _**Hilda,**_ and _**Heroinebrine**_ are the worse when it comes to Human flesh. Skelly is an Undead Skeleton…Rot is an Undead Zombie…and Mena may be a Pigman, but she is part Zombie…Hilda is a Wither Skeleton, same thing with her and Skelly…Heroinebrine doesn't eat flesh…but she loves Human souls." Andr explained.

"Ahh, I get it…there all Undead, so they need the flesh of the Living. Just like Vampires that need blood." I said.

"Exactly…they will get the craving and will eat you." Andr said.

"Like rip me to shreds?" I asked.

"Since that Bone bitch may have a crush on you, she'll most likely have sex with you while eating you…Rot that smelly basterd will just rip you to shreds, Mena the half breed…she will most likely impale you on her sword and cut your body into pieces and use her sword as a Kebab stick…Hilda will strap you down to a table and slowly cut you open with her Skeleton hands and eat you like Sushi… Heroinebrine the Ghosty will rape you mentally and physically, and then take your Soul when she has her fun." Andr said.

"FUCK! THERE BRUTAL! I didn't think Skelly would do that…she looks so innocent and sweet…" I said.

"The craving for Human flesh really messes with their judgment and right and wrong." Andr said.

"What about the other Princesses?" I asked.

"They all think Human flesh is good too. But, they can control their hunger…unlike, Bone bitch, Smelly basterd, and half breed." Andr said.

"Do you usually give derogatory nicknames to everybody?" I asked.

"Yeah...I am the most feared and strongest Princess around here. So, as you can see…I got a lot of hate towards me. But, it's ok…I hate them back. Do you want all the names I gave to everybody?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. Andr summoned a paper and gave it to me to read…so, I could find out all the nicknames she gave to the other Princesses…

* * *

**Hate: **Are the ones who I dislike and would so pound them into the ground if they cross me.

**Neutral: **They are ok, but they are neither friend nor enemy to me.

**Like: **The ones who I can call friend and supports me.

_**Princess Skelly=**__ Bone bitch (Hate)_

_**Prince Rot= **__Smelly basterd (Hate)_

_**Princess Ink=**__ Tentacle girl (Neutral)_

_**Princess Lone=**__ Mutt (Hate)_

_**Princess Silk=**__ Spider brat (Hate)_

_**Princess Widow= **__Spider brat 2 (Hate)_

_**Princess Cupa= **__Boomer (Like)_

_**Princess Frosty= **__Cold girl (Neutral)_

_**Princess Rosa= **__Iron forehead (Hate)_

_**Princess Blazette= **__Fire bitch (Hate)_

_**Princess Heroinebrine= **__Ghosty (Like)_

_**Princess Eleanor= **__Fat Cube (Neutral)_

_**Princess Gel= **__Moisture (Hate)_

_**Princess Mena=**__ Half Breed (Neutral)_

_**Princess Terra= **__Hot Slime (Like)_

_**Princess Hilda= **Vampire__ (Like)_

* * *

"Are all these the derogatory names?" I asked.

"Well…there are some Princesses who I get along with. _**Cupa, Heroinebrine, **_and _**Hilda**_ are the only ones who I can actually call a friend." Andr smiled.

"What about Silk?" I asked.

"Stay away from the Spider brats too…Spiders attack Humans, so they'll both get a taste for you too." Andr said.

"Ok…can we go back to sleep? I'm tired…and please, don't transform." I said. Andr smiled.

"I won't…" I lay back down and Andr wrapped her arms around me. Andr sprouted her Dragon tail and it wrapped around my leg.

"Haha, sorry, my tail likes to coil around things when I sleep." Andr said.

"Please, don't crush my leg with your tail." I said.

"I won't…" Andr whispered. We lay back down in the bed. I felt a little sad that I was stuck in this Cube world. I thought about my family and friends…I felt like crying, but I didn't want Andr to see my weakness and insult me.

Andr turned me around and she pressed my face against her soft breast.

"Shhh…hush now…" Andr whispered. It's like Andr was reading my mind and knew I was sad…I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep in her breast…

**-Next Day-**

I opened my eyes to feel the warm sunlight on my body from the window. I looked over to see that Andr was gone and she left a bottle of her blood next to me. I grabbed the bottle and placed it in my pocket. Now, I had 2 bottles of Andr's blood.

I put on my Hoodie and Nikes and put on my backpack. I was ready to resume my basic training. I walked out of the House and back into the forest. I had 42 Blocks of wood in my backpack; I took out the Book and began reading the page I left off on…

* * *

_When you collect enough wood, you have to make __**Wooden Planks**__ with them by adding the wood in your crafting square. _

_1 Wood Block= 4 Wooden Planks._

* * *

"What the hell is a crafting square?" I asked confused. I took out the 42 Wood Blocks and placed them on the ground.

"Hmmmm…maybe if I clench it in my hands…I can make them." I said and picked up 1 Wood Block and held it in my palm. I balled up my hand and clenched my fist hard. After 2 seconds, I opened it and saw 4 Wooden Plank Blocks in my hand.

"I got it!" I yelled with excitement. I decided to turn 21 Wood Blocks into the Planks. After 1 minute, I had a total of 84 Wooden Planks in my backpack. I had 21 Wood Blocks that I was going to save for later.

"There…I should be enough for now. Ok, what's next?" I looked in the book…

* * *

_After you crafted your Wooden Planks, add 4 of them together and you will create a Crafting Table. The Crafting Table is going to be your most useful tool in Minecraftia._

* * *

"Alright…I need to take 4 of the Planks and clench it in my hand." I said. I took out 4 Planks and clenched my fist. I opened them to see a Wooden Block with a Square and 9 Cubes on top of it.

"Awesome, now what?" I looked back in the book…

* * *

_After you crafted your Crafting Table. You can place various Blocks in the 9 Cubes and it will create something that you can use. Create your __**Sticks**__ by placing 2 Wooden Planks together._

_2 Wooden Planks= 4 Sticks_

* * *

"Ok, let's try this…" I said and placed 4 Planks together on the Crafting Table. The Planks combined together and formed 8 Sticks.

"Great! Let me make more." I said. I crafted 64 Sticks in a minute; I had only 48 Planks left.

"I got enough Sticks, I'll make more Planks later." I said and looked into the book…

* * *

_The Sticks will be important in crafting tools for you to use. If you already have a Pick Axe made of Wood, go mine for __**Cobble Stone**__, so that you can make better tools. If you don't have a Pick Axe, combine 3 Planks and 2 Sticks and you will get a Wooden Pick Axe, and later on when you get Cobble Stone…combine 3 Cobble Stone Blocks and 2 Sticks and you will get a stronger and more durable Pick Axe. It's different with the Sword and Axe. Combine 2 Planks and 1 Stick and you will get a Wooden Sword. And to make an Axe, combine 3 Planks and 2 Sticks. And you can make a Wooden Shovel by putting 1 Plank and 2 Sticks._

_**-Wooden Tools-**_

_3 Planks and 2 Sticks= 1 Wooden Pick Axe (3 Planks all on top)_

_3 Planks and 2 Sticks= 1 Wooden Axe (1 Plank going down)_

_2 Planks and 1 Stick= 1 Wooden Sword_

_1 Plank and 2 Sticks= 1 Wooden Shovel_

_**-Cobble Stone Tools-**_

_3 Stone and 2 Sticks= 1 Stone Pick Axe (3 Stones all on top)_

_3 Stone and 2 Sticks= 1 Stone Axe (1 Stone going down)_

_2 Stone and 1 Stick= 1 Stone Sword_

_1 Stone and 2 Sticks= 1 Stone Shovel_

* * *

"Well…I don't need a Wooden Pick Axe. I got an Iron Pick Axe, I'll go look for the Stone." I said and looked around. I saw a dark cave and the Cobble Stone was all over the entrance. I took out the Iron Pick Axe and rapidly hit the Blocks.

They broke very easily with the Iron Pick Axe. I collected 24 Cobble Stone, and then the Pick Axe broke.

"Damn…some basterd must have placed it in the Chest when it was really weak. Why not throw it away? It's ok, I got enough Cobble Stone to make more." I said. I walked back to the Crafting Table and started making tool.

I created 2 Cobble Stone Pick Axes, 2 Cobble Stone Shovels, 2 Cobble Stone Axes, and finally 2 Cobble Stone Swords. I had only 16 Cobble Stone left.

"Awesome! Now I got the tools I need!" I said with excitement. I cracked my knuckles and I was ready to learn more about this world…I was really excited, because I'm learning about this strange Cube world…

**Author's Note: Next chapter: **_**"Skeleton Dance"**_


	13. Skeleton Dance

**Author's Note: Let's check up on Skelly lol **

**And behold, Princess of Withers in this chap XD**

**Something is wrong with my Image for the story. It keeps reverting back to the Diamond Sword picture even though I got rid of it or it just turns into a blank.**

**I hope it fixes by its self.**

**Chapter 13: Skeleton Dance **

**-Skeleton Castle-**

Skelly woke up to hear knocking on her door. Skelly stood up and yawned and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello?" Skelly said.

"Hiya, Bones!" Hilda said with a smile. Skelly's eyes widen.

"Hilda? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Nether?" Skelly asked confused.

"Not, this time…my Dad, the _**Wither Boss**_ is here talking with your Dad." Hilda said. Hilda had the same clothing as Skelly…Hilda had a Vest that covers her C-Cup boobs, Stockings, Boots, Gloves, Cargo short shorts and Skeleton Hat...

But, the thing that made Hilda different was that her Clothing was Black while Skelly's Clothing was Grey. Hilda's eyes were Dark grey and glowed, she had Black hair that went to her back. Her hair stops at her hips…Skelly's hair is longer and stops at her thighs. Hilda was 6"1 and Skelly was 5"8.

Hilda wore Black lipstick and Black eye liner, she also had Black Nail polish. She sometimes wears Black eye shadow, but she didn't put it on today. Hilda was wearing Fingerless Gloves with the Wither face on them; her hat also had the Wither face.

Hilda has tanned skin while Skelly has pale skin. Hilda has a Black aura around her body, and she has Vampire fangs. She also has a Wither Sword that is strapped to her back. Hilda is the little sister of Andr…Hilda loves Andr very much.

Hilda is just as sinister as Andr. But, Hilda has more control of her sinister side, unlike Andr. However…she is hot headed and will destroy anything or anyone that even gives her a funny look. However, she's just as Child-like and playful as her.

Hilda has _**Wither magic**_, while her little sister Andr has Ender magic. They are both the same and can corrupt you if you get any of their magic. However, Hilda's Wither magic is less unstable then Andr's Ender magic. But, it's still dark and powerful.

If Hilda were to combine her Wither magic with Andr's Ender magic…well, they would be God like and even surpass the power of the Ender Dragon and all of the other Bosses that are in Minecraftia…

Hilda is the _**Princess of Withers**_ and daughter of the Wither Boss, she commands the Wither Skeletons. Hilda is feared by a lot of the Princesses, she is the 2nd feared Princess in Minecraftia. Andr is 1st, 2nd is Hilda, 3rd is Heroinebrine, and the 4th one is Cupa in her_ charged_ form.

"Your Dad is here? What is this all about?" Skelly asked.

"Were talking about allying together…I mean after all, were all Skeletons. I'm a Wither Skeleton and you're a Skeleton, I'm thinking that we Bone sisters should stick together." Hilda smiled.

"But, won't Andr be upset that you're allying with me?" Skelly asked.

"Andr said she didn't care. So, it's ok." Hilda said.

"Alright…" Skelly looked down. Hilda looked at her confused.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh…I'm craving Human flesh, it happened today…look at my teeth." Skelly said and revealed her teeth to Hilda; her teeth were now sharp and jagged and didn't look like Human teeth at all. Hilda smiled.

"Aww, you got the craving!"Hilda said with excitement.

"Do you have the craving?" Skelly asked.

"Yeah, I do…hehe; I eat the Pigs and Cows. But, even when I was little…the meat from them just didn't SATISFY me…I tasted a Cube Human and I loved it. Human flesh is like Strawberry Cake to me…the Pigs and Cows are like hard old candy." Hilda stuck out her tongue in disgustingness.

"Yeah…your right." Skelly said.

"So, who's the Human you licked or smelled?" Hilda asked.

"_I have to lie to her…if she discovers that a non-Cube Human is here in Minecraftia, she'll hunt down Najmi, capture him, and then eat him. She'll even ask me to help her in hunting him down, then we laugh and talk while we eat Najmi alive on a Table…horrible…but, yet…sounds soooo yummy…NO! I can't think that!"_

Skelly thought.

"Uhhh…it was Steve." Skelly said.

"Steve? Haha, that's nice! I know, Humans are so yummy." Hilda licked her lips.

"Yeah…so, what are you going to do here?" Skelly asked.

"I came here to teach you a new ability." Hilda said.

"Why?" Skelly asked.

"It's to make you stronger, we are fellow Skeleton sisters, so I decided to give you an ability that will help you when you fight." Hilda said.

"Oh, thank you." Skelly said. Hilda sniffed the air and moved closer to Skelly.

"Hilda…?" Skelly looked at her confused. Hilda pressed her lips against Skelly's lips. Skelly was surprised, but enjoyed it in a few seconds…most of the Princesses were Bi-Sexual, including Andr, Skelly, Hilda, and others.

Since the Princesses were in Human bodies, it also gave them the need to have sex or require a level of intimacy with each other. The Princesses didn't have sex with the male Cube Humans because they didn't find them attractive…and they didn't like Prince Rot because he smells like rotting flesh all the time.

Being Bi-sexual wasn't a huge issue at all in Minecraftia. The Princesses are all Monsters, so they didn't care if they made out or pleasured each other. Plus, the fact that theres not many males around.

They would either have sex with each other, or craft a Dildo that they would masturbate with. However…this will all change when all the Princesses discover Najmi…

Skelly moaned into Hilda's mouth as they kissed. Hilda was hungrily licking and sucking on her lips. Skelly snapped out of trance and stopped kissing Hilda.

"Hilda, you seem to be licking and sucking on my lips a lot." Skelly said.

"Yeah…I taste Human on them…but, it wasn't those Cube Humans I usually eat…this taste is more sweet and delicious…" Hilda licked her lips. Skelly looked down.

"So…who's the Human you tasted? I know, it's not Steve…" Hilda said suspiciously.

"It IS Steve." Skelly said. Hilda put her hands on her hips and glared at Skelly. Those dark grey glowing eyes piecing through her…

"Why are you lying to me?" Hilda asked.

"I'm not lying…" Skelly said nervously. Hilda pushed her into her room and closed the door. Hilda then pressed her boobs against Skelly's boobs.

"May, I remind you who your Lover is? Remember a few years ago?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah…we both crafted a Dildo and lost our virginity's to each other…" Skelly said.

"Yes, when you're feeling horny, you invite me over…and when I'm feeling horny, I invite you over. Now, don't lie to the girl that gives you intimacy and not loneliness." Hilda said sternly.

"O-Ok…the other day, I discovered a Human named Najmi. He's from the Human world and he is not made out of Cubes like the Cube Humans." Skelly said.

"So, he has all his shapes? He doesn't have a Cube head or stumps at his wrists?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, he has all his shapes like us…I kissed him on the lips when we were in a Red Stone powered Jacuzzi. I was very close to having sex with him in the Jacuzzi, but Silky was corrupted by Andr's Ender magic and interrupted us." Skelly said. Hilda smiled.

"Is that right? Heh…well, I'll be damned…there's a regular Human in Minecraftia." Hilda said.

"Yeah." Skelly said.

"When you kissed him…how did he taste?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, Hilda…words cannot describe how delicious and yummy he tasted…it was only a quick kiss and yet I've been licking my lips a lot for 20 minutes." Skelly said while rubbing her lips with her finger. Hilda smiled.

"Hmmmm…where does he stay at?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, please don't eat him…I really like him, but I have to stay away so I don't eat him." Skelly said.

"I won't, hehe…I just want to pay him a visit and get to know him…maybe taste him a little bit…" Hilda hungrily licked her lips.

"He's at Nightmoon Village." Skelly said.

"Ahhh, Nightmoon! Yep, I know where I'm going tonight." Hilda said with a grin.

"Ok, you had an ability to show me?" Skelly changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah! Anyway, it's called _**Skeleton Dance**_." Hilda said.

"What does it do?" Skelly asked.

"Skeleton Dance turns the Skeletons you summon into a large Wither Skeleton that shoot Wither heads that explode. Your Bow will also be infused with Wither magic to increase the damage of your arrows and shoot faster." Hilda said.

"Do I have control over the Wither Skeleton?" Skelly asked.

"Yes, you do…I'll have to give you the ability later." Hilda said.

"Why can't you give it to me now?" Skelly asked.

"Because kissing you and talking about that Human made me wet, see?" Hilda pointed at her Cargo short shorts to find that it was starting to get wet where Hilda's crotch area is at.

"Look, you're getting horny too." Hilda smiled. Skelly discovered that she too was getting wet.

"Look, what I got!" Hilda took out 2 Strap on Dildos that were hidden in her Sword sheath.

"Ready for some afternoon, Sex?" Hilda asked with lust in her voice.

"Oh, yes I am, Bone sister." Skelly smiled sweetly at Hilda. Hilda then pounced on Skelly and landed on her bed, kissing and grinding their bodies together. They started to take off their clothes as they made out…

**-Ender Dragon Lair-**

Andr was lying next to the sleeping Ender Dragon in his lair. She stood up and began stroking her Dad's snout.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Andr asked him. The Ender Dragon opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were purple and reptilian with slits in the middle of his eyes. His eyes also glowed Purple.

"**What is it?"** The Ender Dragon said. His voice was very loud and he sounded like an old man in his 70s, it also echoed when he said a word.

"What do you think if I loved or had a crush on a Human?" Andr asked.

"**I would kill him…no lowly Human would love and be with my daughter. And, you'll most likely scare him off with your personality. Plus, your just USING this Mortal Shell to thwart off that disease…you won't need the Human body when you turn 50. Then, you will forever be a Dragon."** The Ender Dragon said.

"Oh…haha, like I would love and be with a lowly Human!" Andr smiled.

"**Hahaha!"** The Ender Dragon made a loud laugh that shook the ground a little bit and it was loud enough to make your ears bleed. But, Andr was not fazed by it.

"**Hatchling, do you want to learn a new ability?** He said.

"YES! I would love too, Dad!" Andr yelled with excitement.

"**Ok…this ability is called**_** Dragon Shout**_**." **He said and stood up and stretched his large Black Dragon wings.

"Oooh…what does it do?" Andr asked fascinated.

"**You harness the power of your Ender magic and combine it with your Dragon roar. It will forcefully push back your Foes a great distant."** He said.

"How far are they pushed back?" Andr asked.

"**If it can push back an Iron Golem 9 Blocks away from you. Just think how far a Skeleton, Creeper, Spider or a Zombie will go. Iron Golems are the heaviest Mob in Minecraftia."**

"Wow…does it have other uses?" Andr asked.

"**Yes…it can cause a 10 Block long Tidal in the water if you shout at a lake, river, or ocean. You can use it to extinguish fire, and you can knock back Arrows and other things that are thrown at you."** He said.

"Why are you giving me this ability, Dad?" Andr asked.

"**The **_**Monster Games**_** are coming up soon. I want to make sure that you can win it."** He said.

"Hehe, but I always win, Dad." Andr grinned.

"**One can't be too sure…you must always remain strong and powerful."** He said.

"Alright…so, how do I do it?" Andr asked.

"**Concentrate the Ender magic into your throat, and build up oxygen into your lungs. Then, open your mouth and roar as loud as you can while releasing the Ender magic."** He said.

"Will it be strong enough to break through Blocks?" Andr asked.

"**Yeah, but only Sand and Glass Blocks. But, it can also destroy Plants and the Leaf Blocks on the Trees." **He said.

"Ok, here I go…" Andr inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She concentrated the Ender magic into her throat.

She then opened them and opened her mouth to reveal her sharp Dragon teeth…

***ROAR!***

Andr made a booming Dragon roar and a strong gust of wind, mixed with her Ender magic flew out of her mouth and flew 12 Blocks in front of her. The gust of wind and Ender magic vanished at the 13th Block.

"**Hatchling, I'm proud of you."** He smiled and revealed his sharp Dragon teeth.

"Thank you, Dad!" Andr hugged the Ender Dragon. His scales felt cool against her skin.

"**No problem."** He said and a giant Black Dragon claw wrapped around Andr's body and he used it to hug her, since he was too big to hug her…

**Author's Note: Nice! Skelly can now use Skeleton Dance to help her and Andr discovered how to use the **_**Fus Ro Dah**_** or **_**Dragon Shout**_** from Skyrim! XD**


	14. Andr's Fury

**Author's Note: Here is the next chap! I wonder what Hilda's powers will be since she has Wither magic. Thank you all for the Reviews! :D**

**And you all know the deal of the story, here check this out:**

**Anime + Minecraft= my story!**

**Chapter 14: Andr's Fury**

Andr stopped hugging the Ender Dragon and looked up at him.

"What about if I keep the Human as my sex toy?" Andr asked him.

"**I don't mind if you keep a Human male to do that. You are at the age…well, Human age… where you want to breed so badly. You can keep a boy to slate your sexual needs, but don't take a liking to him."** He said.

"Will I get pregnant if he climaxes inside me?" Andr asked.

"**Haha! You are a Dragon; a lowly Human can't impregnate a Dragon. Yes, you may be in a Human body, but you can't have hatchlings with a regular Human boy."** He said.

"Oh, good." Andr smiled. Andr always wanted to know what it felt like if a boy were to fill her insides with his batter. Andr licked her lips…she was determined to take Najmi's virginity when they meet again.

"_Najmi…I now have permission from my Dad to screw you. I'm done waiting…when I come back to the Village, I won't be wearing my Bra and Panties when I see you again. I won't even be wearing my Enderman hat…so, you better be in that bed and I don't care if you're tired, your gonna screw me in till you run out of your batter!"_

Andr thought and smiled.

"**Hatchling, why do you ask these questions? Did you find a Human boy?"** He asked.

"No, I was curious…but, it's fine for the other Princesses to have sex with each other, right?" She asked.

"**Yes…I have talked with all of the other Fathers and they all said they don't mind their daughters **_**mating**_** with each other. They can't get pregnant because there all female and it slates their annoying sexual desires."** He said.

"Why do we feel so horny? Were you ever horny, Dad?" Andr asked him.

"**No…I never was…the only time I was **_**horny**_** as you call it was when I created you my Hatchling. The reason why you and all of the other Princesses are **_**horny**_** is because of the Human hormones affecting them. That Human body you hide in may keep the disease at bay…but, it gave you these Human Hormones and gave you Human language and a Human mind." **He explained.

"Oh, so when we all turn 50, we won't feel horny, anymore?" Andr asked.

"**Yes…however, you and the Princesses are all inside a young Adult Human. So, the need for **_**mating**_** and intimacy is really high in that age." **He said.

"Ok, so what's this year's _**Monster Games**_ are going to be about?" Andr asked.

"**This year, you will be in a competition with the all the other Princesses and Prince. You will all be given tasks, obstacles, and assignments by me and the other Fathers. After you and the others manage to complete the harsh tasks and not drop out, you will be put in an Arena and have a battle to the death with each other. The last Princess wins the games!" **He explained.

"What will the tasks be like?" Andr asked.

"**Harsh ones…like you being forced to swim in water when it does a lot of damage to you. Running in the sunlight when it's searing your body..." **He said. Andr smiled.

"I can't wait to be in it! So, how is the Arena fight going to be set up?" Andr asked him.

"**There are 15 Princesses and 1 Prince. You will first start off in 2 vs. 2 matches. If you defeat or kill the other team, you will advance to the next level. When it is reduced to the 2 last Princesses. Then, they will fight and one will win." **He said.

"Ok, when are the games coming?" Andr asked.

"**Soon…in a few days. That's why I taught you how to do the **_**Dragon shout**_**. I have a feeling that the other Fathers are teaching their daughters a new ability just like me." **He said.

"I will win it, Dad." Andr smiled.

"**I know you will, Hatchling." **The Ender Dragon smiled.

"**Remember this…" **He said.

"What?" Andr said.

"**You're the daughter of me…you can walk through Blocks." **He smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't forget!" Andr smiled and hugged him…

"_Tonight Najmi…its sex time…"_

Andr thought…

**-Skeleton Castle-**

Skelly and Hilda lay naked in bed with their legs wrapped around each other. They were done having sex with each other and their sexual needs were slated.

"Hey, Skelly?" Hilda said.

"Yeah?" Skelly said to her.

"I wonder what it would be like if we had sex with a boy…especially a Human boy." Hilda said.

"Yeah, I know…I bet it would feel good." Skelly said. Hilda smiled and stood up from the bed and cracked the bones in her knuckles.

"Time to get up, I got to teach you the ability." Hilda leaned down and kissed Skelly on the lips. Skelly smiled.

"Ok, let's get dress." Skelly said. Skelly and Hilda slipped into their clothes.

"You heard about the upcoming _**Monster Games**_?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah…I just hope we could beat Andr this year." Skelly said.

"Yep, my little sister sure is tough! You know, we never had a match where I and Andr fought." Hilda said.

"That would be an intense battle." Skelly said.

"Yeah, it would be…anyway let me teach you that ability so I can have a little chit chat and get to know that Human boy called Najmi." Hilda licked her fangs from saying his name.

"Right, oh damn…not my bones again." Skelly said. Skelly looked behind her to see that bones grew out of her back and created Bone wings.

"Haha! That happens to me too during sex! I sprout bones that form into Bone wings. It's ok, you're just so excited and feel so good during sex that you turn a body part into your true form or you sprout something that you have in your true form." Hilda explained.

"Does it happen to every Princess?" Skelly asked.

"Yep, happens to everyone." Hilda said. Skelly made her Bone wings go back into her back.

"Alright, let's go." Skelly said and walked out of her room with Hilda following her…

"_Tonight…I'm going to see you and taste you…Najmi…" _

Hilda thought and licked her lips….

* * *

6 minutes have passed and I learned how to craft a lot of things. I thought it was going to take long to know about crafting, but this was so easy and simple that I was making progress in mere seconds from reading the book.

I discovered how to craft a Furnace out of Cobble Stone, and I got Coal from the Cave entrance and created 64 Torches. I collected more Wood and I had 58 Planks and the 48 that I'm saving for later. I crafted 24 Sticks that I will be saving.

I collected 4 Wool from the Sheeps I killed and crafted a Bed out of the Wool and Plank Blocks. I crafted a Wooden Door out of 6 Planks…all I needed was Glass Blocks and I could start making my House.

I needed to go to the Beach…the book said that I can make Glass Blocks by cooking the Sand Blocks in the Furnace. I collected all my items and put it in my Backpack.

"Hmmm…it will get dark by the time I get to the Beach, ehhh…I'll just build a small House at the Beach. Or…should I stay here and wait for tomorrow?" I said and looked over at the Village. I thought for a moment.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I did run through the night with no light and only Pencils to defend myself. Now, that I got the tools, supplies, and knowledge, I'm not afraid to adventure around this strange world." I said with a smile.

I walked into the Forest and held my Cube Sword in my hands. The Forest was really dense, but I navigated through it with ease. I encountered a few Cows and Pigs as I walked; I looked to my right to see a Creeper coming towards me.

"Take this!" I yelled and swung my Sword at it. The Creeper died after the 3rd swing of my Sword. It dropped a strange Gray dust on the ground. I didn't pick it up and kept on walking through the Forest.

I was keeping track of the time…I knew that Day time only lasts about 12 to 14 minutes. I spent 8 minutes outside; I had about 4 to 6 minutes left before it would become night time. I started to run through the Forest.

After 3 minutes of running through the Forest, I finally came across a Beach. I stopped and breathed hard from my 3 minute run.

"I finally made it…" I said while breathing hard. I looked up to see that the Sun was just starting to set over the Mountains and it was turning orange.

"And, I'm right on time." I said and grabbed the Shovel out of my Backpack. I walked on the Beach and used the Shovel to collect 8 Sand Blocks. I looked over to see that the Sun was going down the Mountain and it was starting to get dim.

"I got to hurry." I said. I put the Shovel back in my Backpack and placed 7 Plank Blocks on the Sand. I created a 7 Block long Cube; I then placed 9 Planks on all of them for the walls of the House.

I put the Planks on the top so it could be the roof of the House. I took out my Furnace and placed it in a corner and put my Crafting Table next to the Furnace. I took out Coal and the 8 Sand Blocks and cooked them in the Furnace.

I put the Wooden Door on the House and looked around to see that it was getting close to Night time. I walked around to inspect the House and it didn't look bad.

"Not bad for my first House…it needs windows, its small, and it needs a Bathroom…but, it's alright…I'll expand on it, tomorrow." I said. I looked over to see a pile of School books…MY School books lying on the Sand…

"HEY! This is the same Beach that I woke up and discovered that I was in this strange world." I said and walked over and looked down at my School books.

"I might as well take them…theres no School around here and I got to keep up my intelligence…I don't want to be dumb or retarded while I stay here." I said and grabbed the Books and went inside my House.

I locked the Door and placed 4 Torches inside my House, so I could see clearly. I looked in the Furnace to see that it got 8 Glass Blocks; I took them out and used the Axe to cut out 2 Blocks on each side of the wall.

I placed 2 Glass Blocks on all 4 Sides of my House, I was now able to see outside and get sunlight into my House during the Day time. I looked down to see that the floors in my House were Sand Blocks.

"I'll get rid of the Sand Blocks and put Planks instead. So, I would have Wooden floors instead of a Sand floor." I said. I took out the Shovel and got rid of the Sand Blocks and put down Wooden Blocks.

"There we go! Now, just one more thing to add…" I said and took out the Bed and placed it in the corner of my House. I put down a Plank Block next to my Bed and placed a Torch on the Plank Block. To give it that _Night Stand_ feel to the Bed.

"Awesome! My Beach House is complete!" I said with excitement. I looked through the window to see that it was Night time and the Cube Moon was in the sky. It felt great because I built my own Home and it was by the Beach too.

Back on Earth, I always wanted to live by the Beach so I could swim, Surf, Boogie Board, and go Fishing. However, there was no waves or Seagulls here...and I didn't smell any Sea water…it was kind of a downer, but I can still go swimming and fishing.

I took off my Hoodie and Nikes and landed on the soft Bed on my back and stared up at the Ceiling.

"I wonder if Andr can find me?" I asked myself. I wasn't tired, so I took out my _**MP3**_ that I had all along in my pocket.

"Yes! My MP3! Now, I won't get bored…I'm glad it came with me." I said. I put on my Ear buds and turned it on; I went down the list and picked_** Temptations by: 2Pac **_and the Rap music came on in my ears…

* * *

"_Tell me baby are you lonely? Don't wanna rush ya, I can help ya if you only…let me touch ya, if I'm wrong baby tell me, cause I get caught up and the life I live is Hell see, I never thought I'd see the day when I would calm down._

_You ain't heard, I've been known to clown around and get around, and that's my word. I see you walkin and you lookin good, yes indeed you got the body of a Sex Fiend, you're killin me. Witcha attitude to match right._

_Don't be phony cause I hate when you act like~~, Ehhhhh! You don't know me, I've been stressin in the spotlight, I want the fame, but Industry is a lot like a crap game. Ain't no time for commitment, I gotta go…_

_I can't be with you every minute miss, another show. And even though I'm known for my One Night Stands, I wanna be an honest man…but, Temptations go…"_

* * *

I listened to my Rap music as I relaxed on the Bed.

"Hmmm, I should show Andr my MP3." I said…

**-Nightmoon Village-**

***WARP!***

Andr teleported into the Village with a big smile on her face, she wasn't wearing her Enderman hat and it exposed the top of her head. She wasn't wearing Panties or a Bra…she could just take off her coat and skirt and she'll be naked….

"Hehe, it's time Najmi…become one with me! Make love to me!" Andr yelled with excitement. She looked around the Houses.

"Najmi!~~ I have a surprise for you!" Andr yelled. Andr was hot, wet, and eager to have sex with Najmi…she has been using a Dildo or going to the other Princesses to slate her Sexual needs, but she has finally found a boy.

The boy that will pleasure and please her forever…and not only was it her Human girl lust in having sex with him…but, the Dragon in her also wanted to mate badly…the Beast in her wanted that boy…

4 minutes later…Andr couldn't find Najmi in any of the Houses…

"Najmi! Where are you!?" Andr yelled as loud as she could. Andr looked around and she felt a little scared and worried…

"_Is he dead? No, he can't be…he did survive that night with no torches and no sword, maybe he was blown up by a Creeper…"_

Andr thought.

"NO! Najmi! Please, don't be dead!" Andr yelled. The Purple aura around her got stronger…

"PLEASE! LET THIS BE A JOKE YOU'RE PLAYING ON ME!" Andr yelled. She fell to her knee and began crying in her hands.

"Please…I don't want to be alone, anymore…" Andr whispered. Andr fell to the ground and sobbed. Andr was depressed and angry…the boy she finally met and was going to make love to died or vanished somewhere.

Andr stopped crying and stood up.

"No…he can't be dead…maybe he was taken by the other Princesses…OR they have him here in the Village and they are screwing him!" Andr's Purple aura got stronger and her eyes transformed into Purple glowing Dragon eyes…

"I'LL TORCH THIS VILLAGE!" Andr yelled. Andr started to transform into her true form, her arms transformed into Black scaly arms with sharp Purple claws on them…a few seconds later, Andr transformed into a Dragon.

She was a large Black Dragon with Purple spikes on her tail, going up all the way to her head. She was the size of a 5 Story House and her body was sleek and slender…but, it was rippled with strong muscles.

She had large Black wings and her mouth was long and filled with razor sharp Dragon teeth.

"**WHERE ARE YOU NAJMI!?" **Andr roared. Her voice was really loud and it was deep and sounded monstrous and scary and distorted...

"**I'll KILL ANYBODY THAT TOOK HIM!" **Andr roared. Andr flew around in the air and destroyed the Houses with her Purple fire and used her large Dragon claws to easily cut through the Buildings…it was like something out of a Godzilla movie…

***CRASH!***

***ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!***

Andr made a really loud and booming roar that it even shook the waters in the Ocean that was far away from her…

* * *

_**Princess Lone**_ was in her den with her Wolves. Her Wolves whimpered and cried and cuddled against her.

"I know, my Pack…Andr is angry…" She said and held her Wolves…

* * *

_**Princess Cupa**_ was roaming around in the Forest with her Creepers and heard the roar of Andr.

"Oh, no…Andy is upset…I hope she's ok…" Cupa said with worry in her voice…

* * *

_**Prince Rot**_ took his hands out of his pocket and heard the roar of Andr as he was taking a walk around the Forest with his group of Zombies.

"Andr…you may be scary, but I still love you." Rot smiled…

* * *

_**Princess Ink**_ was swimming under water and she was shaken up by the roar and her Squids swam as fast as they could away from her.

"Wow…" Ink said. She had gills and was able to breathe under water.

"Someone or something must have really set her off…" Ink said…

* * *

_**Princess Rosa**_ wandered around the Mountain ranges with her Iron Golems and heard the roar of Andr and she froze in her steps.

"Ah, oh…" Rosa said nervously.

"S-She's angry!" Rosa then used her hands to dig underground and hide in a hole…

* * *

My House shook and I fell off the bed.

"Ow, what was that all about?" I said and get up. I heard this Dragon roar that came from far away.

"Hmmm, it sounded like a Dragon…strange." I said and stood up and lay back down on my bed.

"Well, whatever it is…I'm glad it's far away." I said and continued listening to my music…


	15. Princess of Squids

**Author's Note: Andr is pissed! XD**

**Chapter 15: Princess of Squids**

Another quake made me fall off the Bed and on the floor.

"Damnit! What's happening out there!" I said and took out my ear buds and placed my MP3 in my pocket. I walked outside and looked around the sky and I saw something in the distant that scared me…

"A Dragon…theres a big ass Dragon destroying the Village!" I yelled. I ran back inside and closed the door.

"As long as it stays there and doesn't come over here…" I said…

**-Nightmoon Village-**

Andr destroyed the Village, it was all on fire and everything was destroyed. Hilda arrived to discover that Andr destroyed everything.

"Whoa…something pissed off my big sister for her to turn into her true form." Hilda said with worry in her voice. Hilda looked up to see Andr towering over her.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, VAMPIRE?" **Andr asked her.

"Oh, a little birdie told me about the Human, Najmi…where is he? I want to talk and taste him." Hilda smiled.

"**HE'S MISSING! I DESTROYED THE VILLAGE AND I CAN'T FIND HIM, ANYWHERE!" **Andr's voice boomed.

"Why don't you summon a lot of Enderman to go find him?" Hilda

"**I WILL." **Andr raised her massive Dragon claw and swiped the air. She summoned over 75 Enderman.

"**FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!" **Andr roared. The 75 Enderman nodded and teleported through the Forest.

"So, do you want me to help you? I am Undead and since he's living, I can smell and detect him better then a Wolf." Hilda said.

"**YES, HELP ME, LITTLE SISTER." **Andr said.

"Alright, but it's a shame that I can't summon my _Wither Skeletons_ here…they can only survive in the _Nether_." Hilda said.

"**A SHAME THAT IS, BUT IT'S ALRIGHT. I'LL FLY AROUND THE LAND AND YELL AND SHOUT OUT HIS NAME." **Andr said.

"Are you sure about that? You might scare him away…you do look very menacing." Hilda said.

"**IT'S OK…I SHOWED HIM MY DRAGON TAIL AND WINGS THE OTHER NIGHT. HE'LL KNOW ITS ME." **Andr said.

"Wait; did you have him drink your blood?" Hilda asked her.

"**YES, BUT ONLY ONCE…IF HE WOULD HAVE DRANK 3 MORE BOTTLES OF MY BLOOD, THEN I WOULD BE ABLE TO TRACK HIM AND KNOW WHERE HE'S AT IN MINECRAFTIA." **Andr said.

"Alright, let's go." Hilda said and started sniffing the air for Human scent. Andr unfolded her wings and flew through the night sky…

**-By the Beach-**

I looked out the window to see Enderman coming towards me. I grabbed my Backpack and I walked out of the House and met 4 Enderman.

"Hey guys, you must belon-HEY!" I yelled as the Enderman were trying to grab me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked trying to get out of their grip, but they were stronger than me and didn't say a word or even made a sound.

"Let me go!" I yelled at them, but they didn't listen. Water started to bubble 5 Blocks away from me. A Squid Tentacle shot out of the water and grabbed me and pulled me into the water away from the Enderman.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I found myself being dragged away from land and pulled under water. My vision got darker as I was being dragged deep under water. I wanted to swim back up, but the Squid tentacle held me tightly.

I was close to fainting from lack of oxygen…before I fainted, I saw a pair of glowing Blue eyes in the dark waters and I felt something soft press against my lips…it felt like someone was kissing me…

**-Spider Palace-**

Silk exited the meeting room and went to her sister's room.

"Geez, another boring meeting…all it talked about was me being in the_** Monster Games**_ and that I have to be strong and teaching me a new ability…I don't really care." Silk said and knocked on the Spider webbed covered door to her sister's room.

"Widow! Can I come in?" Silk asked.

"Sure, come on in!" Widow called. Silk opened the door and saw her sister, Widow lying down on a Spider Web Bed.

"What do you want?" Widow asked. _**Princess Widow**_ is also the Princess of Spiders; however, she is the Princess of_** Cave Spiders**_ while her older sister, Silk holds leadership over_** all**_ types of Spiders.

"It's about the _**Monster Games**_…do you want to be in it?" Silk asked.

"No, YOU should be in it. After all, you are the Princess of all Spiders." Widow said.

"I am, but how come you don't want to be in it?" Silk asked.

"Because, it's pointless…your stronger than me and your older me." Widow said.

"That's true, but don't forget that you too are strong. My Venom is weak, your Venom is strong enough to hurt an Iron Golem, and there made of iron!" Silk said. Widow smiled.

"Thank you, big sis." Widow said and hugged Silk.

"No problem." Silk smiled…

**-Under Water Cave-**

My eyes shot opened and I gasped for oxygen. I spun around to see that I was in a Cave, but Torches was on the walls, there was a water exit 3 Blocks away from me.

"W-What happened?" I asked confused.

"I happened…" I heard a girl voice. I looked at the water to see a girl emerge from the waters and walked out of it and up to me. She smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm the _**Princess of Squids**_, and my name is _**Ink**_!" She held out her hand. Ink was 5"6 and she had Pale skin, her eyes were Blue and she had short Blue hair that stopped at the back of her neck. She had B-Cup boobs…

She wore a Blue Squid Hat that had eyes on them and 2 Squid tentacles that sprouted on each side of the Hat. She was wearing a Squid Necklace with Diamond in the middle of it. She wore a Blue shirt and a short Blue skirt, Ink was 18 years old.

She wasn't wearing any shoes…and she wore Blue nail polish on her fingers…

"Hello, my name is Najmi." I said and shook her hand; her hand was wet and really soft.

"I saved you from those Enderman, why were they trying to grab you? Enderman only attack you, they don't try to pick you up…" Ink asked me.

"I don't know…I thought they belonged to Andr." I said.

"You're involved with her?" Ink asked me.

"Yeah, I know her." I said.

"Oh…that's bad…I heard her roar." Ink said.

"That was her?" I asked.

"Yes, she was really upset that she went into her true form and made a loud roar. I haven't heard her this angry when everyone laughed at her when we were little." Ink said.

"I wonder why she's so upset…" Then, it hit me…Andr never knew where I headed and assumed that I was still staying in one of the Houses of the Village. She must have got angry because she thought I was killed by the Mobs or I was kidnapped by the Princesses.

"_Shit…this is all my fault…I should have left a Letter for her…but, then again I thought she could track me where ever I go…I guess I didn't drink enough of her Blood."_

I thought.

"Yeah, I wonder why too." Ink smiled. Squid Tentacles came out of her back and wrapped themselves around me.

"What are you doing?" Ink snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry, since I'm a Squid, I have a habit of squeezing living things with my Tentacles. And, a habit of drowning Air breathers." Ink said.

"Ok, thank you…anymore habits?" I asked.

"One more…I like raping things with my Squid Tentacles." Ink smiled.

"_Well, shit…"_

I thought.

"Are you hungry, honey?" She asked me.

"Umm, yes…what do you have?" I asked.

"Well…I have fish? Is that ok?" She offered.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Ok, I'll be back." Ink smiled again and jumped in the water and swam away. I looked for my Backpack and saw it leaning next to the Cave wall. I stood up and walked over and picked it up. It was a little wet and I took out the book.

"_Let's see what the Squid girl's powers and abilities are…"_

I thought.

* * *

_**Princess Ink's abilities and powers:**_

**Water Blanket**_**:**__ This is the most needed ability she has to do if she's on land. She summons Water in a 25 Block Radius and will be 12 Blocks high. Ink can't fight well if she's on land. She has Gills and can breathe in water._

**Water Prison: **_She sprays water at her opponent and they will be trapped in a very thick water bubble that they can't break out of or swim out of. The opponent will drown in the water bubble._

**Water Shield: **_She will cover her body in a thick layer of floating water. The Shield will be used to reduce damage to her by 15% and she could use it to walk around land, this ability may be greater than Water Blanket, but it has a time limit…it only lasts for 5 minutes and can be used again in 20 minutes._

**Liquid Form: **_Ink transforms into pure water. She can't be hurt by any attacks, but she can't attack or use abilities, but she can use Confusion Spray. Fire and ice will break her out of her Liquid form._

**Summon Squids: **_Ink can summon Squids, but she must be in the water to do it. She can't summon her Squids on land._

**Ink Jet**_: This ability has 3 uses: If she is on land, she can spray it on the ground and someone will slip on it. The 2nd use it has when she is on land, is that she can blind someone by spraying it in their eyes. The last use is when she is in water; she can spray it to distract her opponent so she could get away._

**Confusion Spray: **_Ink sprays an orange liquid at her opponent. The Opponent will be confused and his/her vision will be really poor and can't distinguish who the enemy or ally is. Ink can only use this ability if she's in her Liquid Form._

**Tentacle Power: **_Unlike regular Squids, she can sprout Tentacles out of any part of her body and she can control how large, small, short, and long it comes out. She will be using her Tentacles to grab, choke, entangle, rape her opponent or protect herself with them. They also grow when they are chopped off._

**Squid Form: **_Ink will transform into a Giant Blue Squid. She must be in water to transform and not on land. All her abilities will be greatly increased in this form. She gets a few abilities. If Ink ends up on land while in her Squid Form, she'll change back._

**Suction Spikes (Requires Squid Form): **_She will have the ability to grow sharp bony spikes out of her Suction cups that will not only grab her opponent, but also stab him/her._

**Water Tunnel (Requires Squid Form): **_She will open her mouth and everything in the water will be sucked towards her gaping beak that she will use to bite or tear the opponent to shreds._

**Whirlpool (Requires Squid Form): **_She will spin in the water really fast and create a powerful whirlpool that can suck anything up. Anyone caught in her whirlpool will drown at the very bottom of it._

* * *

"Damn, she has some good abilities…like a Water type Pokémon…" I said and closed the book. Ink came out of the water with fish wiggling on a plate.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Uhh….I can't eat life fish." I said.

"Why not? They are really yummy when they are alive." She said.

"Yes, but I like them cooked." I said. Ink looked at me strangely.

"But, all the other Princesses like eating living food…wait are you Human?" Ink asked. I decided to lie to her, because I didn't want her to rape me with her tentacles or eat me since I'm Human.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"What are you? Because, you smell Human to me." Ink said.

"I've been around with the Cube Humans…I am a new Prince, and my name is Prince…Nick! I'm Prince Nick." I said. She looked fascinated.

"Oh! Another Prince? Who are you the son of? And what Mob do you rule over?" She asked.

"_Shit…"_

"I'm the son of Arthus…the Mob that I rule is Bone Knawers." I lied.

"Nice! Can I see your true form or just a part of it?" She asked.

"Not now, I'm too tired with the run in with the Enderman." I said. Ink smiled.

"Ok, for a second there I thought you would be Human…then, I would have raped you with my Squid Tentacles and have sex with you."Ink smiled.

"_Fuck…these Monster girls are fucking crazy…now, I know how that guy from __**Rosario Vampire**__ feels."_

I thought…


	16. You Belong to Me

**Author's Note: I hope he can keep up the lie lol**

**Sorry everyone! I was on vacation and I was able to update every day. **

**I go to school this coming Monday, no more updates every day people :(**

**Updates will now be on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

**Chapter 16: You Belong to Me**

"Yeah…anyway, I need to get back to the surface." I said.

"What for?" Ink asked.

"I need to get back to my House." I said. Ink looked at me confused.

"Your Wood Plank House by the Beach? Humans stay in Homes like that…since you're a Prince, should you be living in your Castle, Palace, or Royal Home with your Father…?" She asked me suspiciously.

"We moved here from a far away land, we haven't established a Foothold like all of you did." I lied.

"Oh, so where did you come from?" She asked with a smile.

"From…_California!_ It's a great place." I smiled.

"What's it like?" She asked.

"It's in a Desert climate, but it has a Beach." I said.

"I love the Beach and anything to do with water." Ink said.

"So, you can survive on land right?" I asked.

"Yes, this Human body gave me lungs and I'm able to breathe air and survive on land. I don't like being out the water too long…my skin gets dry and cracked…and I love being wet all the time." Ink said.

"Ok, so are you liked by everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I like to keep to myself…I do spend 90% of the time swimming in water and staying in it. The 10% is when I'm called to do the _**Monster Games**_ and go on land for the _**Social Bar**_." Ink said.

"What's the Monster Games about?" I asked.

"The _**Monster Games**_ is a competition that our Dads throw us to see who the strongest Princess is. We compete against each other by doing harsh tasks that the Dads give us. After completing the tasks, we fight to the death in 2 vs. 2 matches in an Arena." Ink said.

"What's the Arena like? And what are the tasks?" I asked.

"Well…last year, I had to walk on Iron Blocks that were heated by fire…that was brutal for me and Frosty…" Ink said.

"And how's the Arena set up?" I asked.

"The Arena is shifting habitats…every 5 minutes; it will change into a different habitat. Like it would be a Snow Forest, then after 5 Minutes it will change into a Lake, then the next 5 minutes it will change into a_ Nether_ climate and so on." Ink said.

"How does it change?" I asked.

"We are actually fighting on a _moving_ platform that's hovering around in the sky. It's really big and the Ender Dragon spins the Wheel to decide what the next climate will be. When the climate is picked, the Arena will hover to the place and drop us down to the climate." Ink said.

"So, it's just basic elements?" I asked.

"Yes…fire, ice, water, and earth habitats. There will also be special habitats like darkness, sky, light and so on." Ink said.

"Will there be people watching you guys fight?" I asked.

"The Dads, the Princesses that admitted defeat, the Mobs, and the Princesses who are waiting for their turn to fight." Ink said.

"Wow, that's interesting…" I said.

"You should join it! I really want to see what your true form looks like." Ink said with a smile.

"How do I join?" I asked.

"Easy, have your Dad, Arthus talk to the Dads and they will let you in." Ink said.

"_I'm joining that crap…I don't want to die."_

I thought. Ink then grinned at me.

"You know…there's only one Prince here…the rest are Princesses." Ink said.

"How many Princesses are here?" I asked.

"15…actually 16, because of_** Zoey**_ the _**Princess of Witches**_. But, she travels all over Minecraftia and can't show up to the games." Ink said.

"Oh…why is there only one Prince here?" I asked.

"I don't know…but, the girls will be excited to meet you at the _**Social Bar**_." Ink smiled.

"Wait, what's the Social Bar?" I asked.

"The _**Social Bar**_ is a Bar where all the Princesses and Prince gather to talk about their affairs and have a nice chat and drink with each other. The Dads created this because we have Human emotions and we require Human interaction with each other." Ink said.

"So, what do you guys talk about?" I asked.

"Everything! From who's having sex with whom, fighting with each other, telling about new abilities, talking about something fascinating he or she found, and just having fun with each other." Ink giggled.

"You think I'll fit in?" I asked.

"Of course you will! I warn you…the Princesses will be all over you…" Ink said.

"Why will they?" I asked.

"Because you're the 2nd male Prince…Prince Rot smells disgusting because he's the Prince of Zombies, but you…" Ink leaned in close to me and sniffed my neck.

"You smell really good…like a Human…" Ink smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yes, they will want to have sex with you…they grew tired of having sex with each other, but we now have another boy here. Even I'm getting a little turned on…" Ink giggled.

"So, where is this Bar at? And when do you guys go?" I asked.

"It's deep underground, and we go to the Bar every 2 weeks. It's coming tomorrow! Come join us!" Ink hugged me.

"It sounds like fun." I smiled.

"_I hope Andr is ok…"_

I thought…

* * *

Hilda floated next to Andr. They were flying in the air…

"Andr, I can't find him, anywhere." Hilda said.

"**ALRIGHT, YOU HAVE DONE YOUR PART. YOU SHOULD RETURN BACK TO THE NETHER." **Andr said.

"Ok…I hope you find him…I want to meet him so bad…" Hilda licked her lips and flew down to the ground. Andr landed on the ground and 6 Enderman appeared to her. The Enderman transmitted their thoughts to her…

"**SO, NAJMI HAS BUILT A HOUSE BY THE BEACH? AND YOU SAY HE WENT FOR A SWIM? WELL…I'LL BE WAITING FOR HIM. YOU HAVE DONE YOUR PART." **Andr then flew away from the Enderman and searched for Najmi's House…

* * *

Ink stopped hugging me.

"You know…you don't have to stay in that House…you can stay here with me." She gave me a seductive look.

"Sorry, but Bone Knawers don't like being in Caves, we like to be free." I said.

"Oh…ok, would you like to go back to the surface?" Ink asked me.

"Yes, please." I said and grabbed my Backpack.

"Grab my hand." Ink held out her hand. I grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for the hospitality." I said.

"No problem, I'll see you at the Social Bar." Ink smiled and jumped in the water and swam through a water cave as I was being pulled by her. 20 seconds later, we reached the surface and I sucked in oxygen.

"Thank you." I said.

"Wait…" She said as I got out of the water and on to the Beach.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're all wet…let me dry you up…" Ink held out her hand and clenched her fist…the water that was dripping from my body slid off and went into the water. I was dry and didn't have a single drop of water on me.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I can control water and manipulate it." Ink said.

"In the book, it didn't say you could do that." I said.

"The book only tells you 90% of abilities and powers, it doesn't tell you everything." Ink smiled.

"_She's right…Skelly showed me that she can make bones sprout of her body and maybe she can even launch it at her opponent…it didn't say that in the book."_

I thought.

"Ok, see you later." I said to her with a smile.

"Bye!" Ink swam under water and vanished. I looked over at the Village to see that a lot of smoke was rising in the air from the Village.

"I can't go to the Village, anymore…" I said.

"It's alright…I got everything I need." I said and walked to my House. I opened the door and walked inside my House and put my Backpack against the wall. I took off my shoes and I climbed in my bed.

"Andr…I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that I left…I thought you knew because you can track me…please, don't hurt me if you find me…" I said with worry. I climbed under the blanket and prepared to go to sleep.

I was on the left side of the bed, with my back turned to the right side. All of a sudden…I felt soft hands wrap around my chest and they rubbed my chest sensually. I looked down to see that the hands had Purple nail polish on them…

"_Purple nail polish? Fuck…I know who that is…" _

I thought. I then slowly turn my head to see a smiling Andr…she was naked and wasn't wearing her Enderman Hat. The only thing she was wearing was the Black stockings on her legs.

"A-Andr! Ho-!" Andr put her finger to my mouth.

"Shhh…don't talk…" She kissed my cheek. She got on top of me and straddled me…her body looked amazing…her nipples were pink and her skin was pale. She was wearing a Necklace with some type of Green Swirling Orb in the middle of chest.

Andr had a Black Dragon tattoo on her back.

"You know…it wasn't really nice of you leaving me hanging." Andr smiled. Andr grabbed my manhood with her hand and squeezed.

"Ow…I-I'm sorry, Andr…" I said. She smiled sweetly at me.

"You made me so upset that I transformed and destroyed the Village…I thought you were dead or were kidnapped by the other Princesses…you naughty boy…" Andr grinned. Andr was pissed at me…I could see it in her eyes…she was just toying with me…

"Andr…I said I'm sorry…I thought you could have tracked me down if I drank your blood." I said.

"If you drank 2 more bottles of my blood, then I would be able to track you down…now, whose fault could that be?" She squeezed harder, I grunted in pain.

"Mine…" I looked down.

"Najmi…you belong to me, you know that? The second my blood went down your throat and kissing you…you were mine from the very start." Andr said to me.

"Y-Yes…I belong to you." I said. Andr smiled.

"Good…you don't want to see me angry now…do you?" Her eyes changed into _**Dragon eyes**_.

"N-N-No." I said with fear.

"_Those eyes…her eyes are so full of pain, rage, and loneliness…"_

I thought. Her eyes changed back into her regular Purple glowing eyes and she still kept a smile the whole time. Andr released my manhood and her expression softened.

"Great! Now, to make sure this doesn't happen again, I want you to drink my blood, now." Andr said. She made a fingernail long and cut herself on the neck, her nail became short again.

"Go on." Andr said. I nodded and put my mouth on her neck. I started to suck her blood from the cut wound. I felt the power surge through me as I drank her blood, after 17 seconds, I stopped drinking her blood and her cut wound healed.

"Tonight, I was going to finally have sex with you…but, I couldn't find you." Andr pressed her boobs against my chest.

***SQUISH!***

It wasn't as big as Skelly's boobs, but they still felt good against my chest.

"Are you going to screw me tonight? And I'm looking into your eyes, why aren't you beating the crap out of me?" I asked. Andr sighed.

"I would…but, I was in my _**Dragon form**_ too long and the disease has taken its toll on my body. The disease has made me really exhausted; even if I drink Stamina Potions or use my Ender Magic to energize myself…you're lucky." Andr said.

"Alright…I met Ink and she asked me where I was from. I told her that I was the Prince of Bone Knawers and my Dad is Arthus." I said.

"Hehe, that sounds adorable!" Andr said

"But, I am the Prince of Bone Knawers and I'm not Human! I just have a Human like scent." I tried to lie to Andr, she only giggled harder.

"You're not fooling me…if you were really a Prince of something, you would have fought those Mobs in the Forest and kill them easily and transform or use powers. I knew you were Human from the very start." Andr smiled.

"Ok, but I don't want everyone to find out. And Ink said that the _**Social Bar**_ is tomorrow." I said.

"Oh…" Andr blew her hair upwards that was covering her forehead.

"That…" She finished.

"Is it mandatory?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow in the morning. Let's get some sleep." Andr said.

"Wait, but you can't show me where it's at because you can't go out during the day." I said.

"It's ok; I'll tell Cupa to help you." Andr said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Oh, and one more thing Najmi…" Andr said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your House is tiny." She giggled.

"What? I'm just starting to do things like this." I said.

"You'll get better, goodnight." She kissed my lips.

"Good night, you scare me Andr…" I said. She smiled at me.

"It's what I do…" She whispered and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep…

**Author's Note: EVERYONE! I have a Poll on my profile check this out!**

**Should the Princesses and the Prince summon Mobs that are made out of Cubes? Or should they be Anime like them?**

**1. Minecraft style (Cubes)**

**2. Anime style (They would look like monsters from Anime, like from Naruto, Bleach, Soul Eater etc)**

**Please go on my profile and vote, please! :D**


	17. The Social Bar

**Author's Note: Thank you all for voting! Lol**

**The highest was the Anime style. Most of you got confused when you voted, you all thought they would become Humanized like the Princesses right? Wrong.**

**The Mobs will basically have better graphics and quality instead of look like Blocks, here are examples:**

**Enderman: **_Will be a tall 6"5 Black Creature with Black claws and a slender, but very muscular body, purple glowing eyes, and when they open their mouth, it will reveal rows of sharp Black teeth._

**Creeper:**_ Will be a four legged 4"8 creature with hooves like a Horse. And they will have a thin chest with no arms, and their face will be full of sharp teeth and they will have dark red eyes. They will be stuck with a frowny face and won't be able to change facial expressions. Their heads will be more circle like, instead of a square._

**I hope you all understand now!**

**Chapter 17: The Social Bar**

I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked down to see that Andr was gone and she left a bottle on my chest and it had a note. I sat up and took the note off the bottle…

* * *

_Here! Another bottle of my blood, drink it when you wake up. After drinking this bottle, I will be able to track you down wherever you go. Even if you go into the Nether or Aether, I'll still find you cute boy!_

_-Andr._

* * *

The note said. I did what I was told and opened the cap on the bottle and drank the blood. I felt the power go through me…it felt really good, Andr's blood was very intoxicating and I hope I don't get power hungry from drinking her blood.

I looked to my right to see another note lying close to my pillow. I put down the bottle and picked up the note…

* * *

_Cupa will show up in the morning, stay in the House and don't leave in till she comes to you. She will show you where the__** Social Bar**__ is at, I'll be running late and I'll probably be the last Princess to show up. Act calm and nonchalant in the Bar and don't pick a fight with anyone and keep the Prince of Bone Knawers lie going._

_-Andr._

* * *

The note said.

"Great…I'm being escorted there…" I said while yawning. I pulled the blanket off me and got out of Bed and stretched. I couldn't run away or hide from Andr now…I drank her blood last night and a few seconds ago…she can now track me where ever I go…

I put on my Hoodie and my Nikes. My stomach growled.

"Damn, I can't leave the House to get food…" I said. I then found another note on my door. I took the note off to read it…

* * *

_If you're hungry while waiting for Cupa, there's a small Chest outside your door filed with Pork chop and a bottle of water. Love you!_

_-Andr._

* * *

I opened my door to see a small Treasure Chest in front of me. I smiled and grabbed the Chest and went inside and closed the door.

"_Andr may be cruel and scary…but, she protects me and makes sure I'm ok. She may hit me and made me damn near piss my pants last night when she showed me her Dragon eyes. But, at least she's on my side…I hate to see if I was an enemy to her."_

I thought. I sat down on the Bed and started eating Pork chops and drinking the water bottle I got out of the Chest.

"I think this is a good time for music, while I'm waiting for the Cupa girl." I said. I took out my MP3 and put my ear buds in my ears, I turned it on and went down my list…I picked _**Feel Good Inc **_by: _**Gorillaz**_…listening to slow and easy Rap music with no cussing and violence relaxes me…

The song came on in my ears…

* * *

_Feel good…City's breaking down like a camel's back. They just don't cuz they don't hold back. So, all you fill the streets it's appealing to see, you won't get out the county cuz you're bad and free. You've got a new horizon it's a ephemeral style. A melancholy town where we never smile._

_And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no…Windmill, Windmill, for the land. Learn forever hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. It is sticking, falling down, love forever love is free. Let's turn forever you and me…_

_Windmill, Windmill for the land, is everybody in…?_

* * *

I heard knocking on my door and I removed the ear buds from my ears.

"Oh, damn…that was quick…I just woke up 4 minutes ago." I said and finished eating and drinking. I turned off my MP3 and fixed my Afro. I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You Prince Nick?" The girl with rugged clothes said and wearing a hood on her head said.

"Yes and your Cupa?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm the _**Princess of Creepers**_! My name is _**Cupa**_…well, I'm the Alter ego of Cupa…I'm_** CHARGED Cupa**_, pretty boy!" She said with a grin.

Charged Cupa was wearing a Dark Green Hoodie and it had a Creeper face on the hood. She had Light Blue hair…I couldn't tell how long it was because of the hood. She had Red eyes and Vampire fangs.

She had creamy Pale skin and wore Dark Green nail polish. She was also wearing Dark Green stockings on her legs. The Hoodie on her was small…she wasn't wearing pants; some of her Dark Green panties were exposed. She wasn't wearing any shoes, she was 6"4.

She had some holes in her Hoodie and some on her stockings. She also had D-Cup boobs and I could see cleavage because she zipped her Hoodie down a little bit. She seems to be wearing just a Hoodie and not a shirt and she wasn't even wearing a Bra…

"Alright." I said.

"It's great that we got another Prince here, we got a boy to fuck now." Charged Cupa said. Her voice sounded like a woman, but with a sexy and tough edge to it.

"Yeah…so, you're her Alter ego?" I asked.

"Yeah, I take over when I'm struck by Lightning. I'm her split personality." Charged Cupa said.

"Ok, can she change back?" I asked.

"No, I have the power to change back to my other self. But, she can't change into me without lightning." She said.

"So, what personality are you?" I asked.

"Me…" Charged Cupa walked inside my House and pushed me on the floor and I landed on my back.

"You can say that I'm like Andr…" She got on top of me and grinded her body against me.

"And…my other self is like Rosa…sweet, kind…and weak…" She grinned.

"_Shit…just what I need…another Andr…the Charged Cupa must be her evil and sinister personality, while the normal Cupa must be nice, kind, and good."_

I thought. Charged Cupa got off me and pulled me off the ground.

"No time for fucking, we'll do that at the Bar. Come on." I grabbed my Backpack and followed her and closed my door.

"So, where are you from?" Charged Cupa asked me.

"I'm from California." I said.

"What Mob you rule over?" She asked.

"Bone Knawers." I said.

"Is that some type of Skeleton or Bone eating creature?" She asked.

"It's a Skeleton creature…we eat bones of our enemies and we have claws and my true form is a Skeleton mixed with a ghost." I lied to her.

"Interesting…Heroinebrine, Hilda, and Skelly will like you." She said.

"Yeah, who are they?" I asked.

"The Princesses…wait…" Charged Cupa sniffed the air.

"Strange…ever since I came to you…I've been smelling a Human virgin around here…" Charged Cupa said.

"It's me…my Dad has made the perfect Human body for me. I smell like a Human, and even taste like one, but I'm not really a Human." I said with a smile.

"Wow…your Dad sounds wicked!" Charged Cupa said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet everyone." I said.

"Were almost there." Charged Cupa said to me. After 5 minutes of walking, Charged Cupa stopped in front of a mountain.

"Give me a sec." She said and used her hand to dig through the mountain; the Dirt Blocks easily broke under her hand. After digging through the 5th Dirt Block…there was a Lever in front of us. Charged Cupa reached for the Lever and pulled it.

She then covered the Lever with the 5 Dirt Blocks that she dug through. All of a sudden, the ground we were standing on opened and we fell 14 Blocks and landed on Cobble Stone. The ground then closed back up.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in pain. Charged Cupa wasn't fazed and look at me.

"You Bone Knawers must be weak…Humans take that kind of damage from falls." She said.

"Yeah, were pretty weak Mobs…so, what now?" I asked getting up slowly.

"There…" She pointed forward. I looked forward to see a Mine Cart and the tracks were going down. Charged Cupa climbed into the Cart.

"Get in." She said. I nodded and climbed in the Cart. The Cart was really small and I held on to her back so I wouldn't fall off.

"Here we go." She pressed a button on the wall and we were launched down the tracks. We were going really fast and deep down into the Earth. 15 seconds later, we finally stopped and I looked to my right to see an IRON door with 2 Red Torches next to it.

We got out of the Cart and Charged Cupa pressed a button, the door opened and she walked through.

"Now, before you go in…read the rules of the Social Bar." She handed me a paper, I grabbed it and began reading it…

* * *

**Rules when inside the Social Bar:**

**Rule 1: **_DON'T bring any Humans in the Bar, if there is a Human here, kill or eat it._

**Rule 2:**_ No aggressive behavior, and if you want to fight, go to the __**Brawl room**__ to fight._

**Rule 3: **_No sex in the Bar, however, if you want to be pleasured, go to the__** Gold room**__ with your lover(s)_

**Rule 4:**_ Don't mine the Gold and Diamond Blocks in the Bar. They are property to the Bar and used as decorations. _

**Rule 5: **_Please be clean when you're in the Jacuzzi. Don't bring trash in or defile it with your Human waste._

* * *

"What's with the rules?" I asked.

"Our Dads made that." Charged Cupa said.

"Who is the Manager of the Social Bar?" I asked.

"Our Dads…" She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"Well, come on in." She said. I nodded and followed her into the Bar, the door closed behind me. The Bar was basically a Cave Bar…the walls were Cobble Stone, but they were a few Gold and Diamond Blocks here and there.

There were seats made out of Planks and tables made out of Planks. There was Bar stools created out of Planks and were next to the counter. The Social Bar looked to be about 20 Blocks big, pretty nice sized Bar.

The Bar was lit up by these strange glowing Blocks that looked like Stone. A waterfall was pouring in the corner of the Bar. Lava Pits were at some parts of the Bar. There was also a Jacuzzi in the corner of the Bar.

The Bar was a little dim, and it would probably make my eyes burn when I leave and go back to the surface to see the sun.

"Nice, Bar." I said. Charged Cupa looked around to see that the Bar was a ghost town.

"Looks like we're early…none of the other Princesses are here." She said.

"When will everyone show up?" I asked.

"Anytime they want, but theres a time limit. You have to be here by night time, if you're late, you're not welcome in the Bar, in till the next 2 weeks." Charged Cupa said.

"Ok, this place looks cool." I said with a smile. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's fine…hey, what's this?" Charged Cupa said and picked up a letter that was resting on the Bar counter…

* * *

**NOTICE**

_Every Princess and Prince is training with their Dads to get new abilities for the upcoming __**Monster Games**__ in a few days. You may only come to the Social Bar, after you trained with your Dad. Here are the Princesses who will be coming to the Social Bar:__Silk, Skelly, __**Frosty**__, Ink, Andr, and Cupa. The rest are with their Dads, training to become stronger._

* * *

"Ahhh, it will be small this time." Charged Cupa said.

"Soooo, is there a limit to having different abilities?" I asked.

"Oh, no…we Princesses and the Prince are learning new abilities every week. These Human bodies…" She stroked her arm with her hand.

"Unlike, our Dads…these Human bodies allow us to adapt and learn and expand our powers. Our Dads have limits, but our powers are limitless." She said.

"When we turn 50 years old, will we lose everything we learned?" I asked.

"Unfortunately…yeah, we do…we go back to having regular powers, just like our Dads. We lose everything we learned." She said.

"Do you like having a Human body?" I asked.

"Damn, right! This body has given me new abilities and gave me a Human mind that my Dad can't understand. With this body, I have arms, no 4 legs, and I can actually FIGHT instead of run up to you and explode! I love this fucking body!" Charged Cupa hugged herself.

"You'll be sad when you turn back?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah…that's going to suck so badly." She said while biting her lower lip.

"Can I see the other Cupa?" I asked her.

"You want to see Cupa's good personality? Because, I'm her evil personality." Charged Cupa said.

"Yeah, I do." I said. Charged Cupa thought for a second.

"Fine…I'll change back into that regular, sweet, innocent personality of hers. I like being dominate, because the good Cupa takes shit from everybody and doesn't fight back. Me? I kick their ass and shock them." She said.

"You can only be summoned if your struck by lightning right?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to change back, have Cupa craft a lightning Creeper and make it explode next to her…" Charged Cupa smiled and pressed her boobs against my chest.

***SQUISH!***

"You know…you're pretty cute. Ahhh must be these sexual hormones." Charged Cupa said.

"Anyway, I'll change back." She said and snapped her fingers…

***POOF!***

White smoke poofed around her and she looked different. She looked up at me.

"HEY! You mussssssssssssst be Prince Nick!" She said and hugged me. Charged Cupa transformed into the regular Cupa. Cupa was 5"4 and she no longer had those D-cup boobs, she was flat chested now.

Her hair was Orange, instead of light Blue and she had Orange eyes, instead of Red eyes. Her Vampire fangs were gone and her clothes didn't have holes in them anymore. All of her clothes were now Light Green, instead of Dark Green. And she wore Light Green nail polish.

Cupa looked like a 14 or 15 year old girl, while Charged Cupa looked like a woman in her late 20s….

"Yeah, I'm Nick…the Prince of Bone Knawers." I said with a smile.

"Ok, let'ssssssss relax, in till everybody ssssssssshowssssssss up!" She said with a smile, I looked at her confused.

"Why are you making the _S_ in your words long? It sounds like you have a forked tongue like a Snake." I said. She blushed.

"Opps! Hehe, it's a bad habit. I am the Princess of Creepers." She giggled. Cupa's voice didn't sound like a woman with the sexy and tough edge to it…she now sounded like the little girls you would see in Middle school.

"Yeah, it's ok." I smiled…

**Author's Note: Everyone, the Princesses and Prince will have a few intelligent Mobs that can talk to them and have a personality.**

**So, you know what that means? I NEED OCS!**

**Here are the OC Mobs I need:**

**Enderman, Creeper, Zombie Pig Man, Wolf, Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Ghast, Snow Golem, Blaze, Iron Golem, Phantom (For Heroinebrine), Squid, Spider, Slime Cube, Magma Cube, and Zombie.**

**Here, I'll set up a list for all of you:**

**Name:**

**Mob Type:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**There you go, copy this and answer them and send the list in the Review or PM me :D**


	18. Bar Talk

**Author's Note: Here's another one lol oh, and Najmi is in **_**Anime**_** form just like the Mob talker girls. He isn't **_**real**_** like on Earth, he transformed into an Anime character XD Also I changed Hilda and Andr, Andr is the BIG sister and Hilda is the LITTLE sister.**

**And I changed the title to my story too "_Minebrakon!" _to make it more Anime/Manga style. I know, it's a Japanese word I made up XD**

**You'll later find out what "_Minebrakon"_ means in my story later on.**

**Chapter 18: Bar Talk**

Cupa released me from the hug.

"Ok! I think I hear someone coming in!" Cupa said with excitement. We turned our heads to see Skelly walk into the Bar.

"Hey, Skelly." Cupa smiled and hugged her. Skelly smiled back.

"Hey, Cupa, how's it going?" Skelly asked.

"Great! We got a new Prince!" Cupa yelled. Skelly looked at me, I thought she would be happy to see me again…but, as soon as she saw me…her expression became shocked and surprised.

"Cupa, give me a sec." Skelly said and Cupa let go of her and walked towards me.

"What are you doing here!?" She whispered loudly. The tone in her voice was filled with panic and concern.

"I know…I didn't even want to be here, but Andr forced me here." I said.

"That Ender bitch…" Skelly whispered angrily.

"Yeah…" I noticed that Skelly's teeth were sharp and looked inhuman…

"Skelly…what's up with your teeth? It's all sharp like a Sharp." I said. Skelly's eyes widen.

"_I can't tell him! I don't want him to avoid me and think I'm a Monster…well, I am…but…I don't want him to be scared of me because I might eat him. I'll just have to be careful around him. If I taste, even a drop of blood from him…I'll lose my mind and tear him shreds like a wild Wolf…"_

Skelly thought.

"Ummm…I'm in those phases were I can't control the growth of my Bones. As you can see by looking at my teeth, I lost control over the Calcium in my teeth and it's gotten out of control. My teeth are sharp and all over the place." Skelly lied.

"Oh…you know I missed you, Skelly…" I said and hugged Skelly. Skelly smiled and hugged me back.

"_I missed you too…you smell so good…"_

Skelly thought and hugged me tighter.

"_So good…"_

Skelly thought.

"I missed you too, Na-"

"Shhh!" I interrupted her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Don't call me by my real name…I made up a name for me. I'm Prince Nick of the Bone Knawers." I said.

"Bone Knawers?" Skelly asked.

"It's a Skeleton monster I made up." I said.

"But, Na-err Prince Nick…your Heart beats and you're alive…Hilda, Heroinebrine, and Rot will smell you and know that you're not undead like us." Skelly said worriedly.

"I made up a lie, saying how my Dad Arthus, created the perfect Human body for me. That it made me have a Human smell and it even made my Heart beat." I said.

"Hmmm…I think that will work." Skelly said.

"Yeah, so where have you been?" I asked.

"I was at the Skeleton Castle and got the Ender magic removed from my body. I was going to come back to you, but my Lover came over and she taught me a new ability and we did it. My Dad then taught me another new ability and I came over here and here I am now." Skelly explained.

"What do you mean you_ did_ it?" I asked.

"Hilda is my Lover. We lost our virginity's to each other when we were younger. We became Lovers and we pleasure each other and I love her a lot. Hilda is the little sister of Andr." Skelly smiled.

"_Shit…Andr has a sister…"_

I thought.

"Ok…" I said.

"You…do you feel down?" Skelly asked.

"No…" I said and looked away. Skelly wrapped her arms around me.

"Tell me, please…" She whispered.

"Well…how is Hilda? Is she evil like Andr?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's just like her, but more controlled." Skelly said.

"Alright…I just feel bad that you lost your virginity to her and not a boy." I said.

"To be honest, Najmi…" She looked into my eyes.

"I wish I would have given my virginity to a boy…losing my virginity to a crafted Dildo didn't really count…" Skelly hugged me tightly.

"I know how you feel with no boys around." I said.

"After we made love, Hilda said that she wonders what it would feel like to have sex with a boy. I wondered too." She said. Skelly was pressed against me and I felt her cool skin against my warm skin.

"Skelly, if Silk didn't get corrupted by the Ender magic in the Jacuzzi, you would have made me have sex with you." I said. Skelly shook her head.

"Oh! Of course I won't force anything on you. Yes, my hormones got the best of me when we were in the Jacuzzi, but all I wanted was to just make out with you." Skelly said sincerely.

"Just to make out?" I asked.

"Yes, and if you wanted to take things further, then we would proceed to 2nd Base." Skelly said.

"Ummm…" I said.

"_I like, Skelly…she's really cute, protected me, and she cares a lot about me. And the fact that she has big boobs and a nice body. Yeah, she may be a Monster on the inside, but she's still cool. I guess making out with her won't be so bad…it's not like she's going to bite off my tongue or eat my face off…"_

I thought.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We can make out right now…" I said. Skelly smiled.

"I would love that; let's go to the _**Gold Room**_." She whispered in my ear and grabbed my hand and walked towards the room. She opened the door and we were in a 10 Block long room with the walls, ceiling, and floor being Gold Blocks.

There were 6 Beds in the Gold Room and a few Chests in the corners of the room; there were some of those glowing Blocks in the room too.

"Do you like it?" Skelly asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I do." I said. Skelly took off her Boots and lay down on the bed on her back.

"Come on…" Skelly said with her eyes half closed, giving me a very alluring look. I took off my shoes and got on top of her.

"Kiss me…" She whispered and puckered her lips. I puckered my lips and kissed her. Her lips felt cool, but they were really soft. Skelly wrapped her arms around my back as we made out. As soon as she kissed me, her tongue was already in my mouth.

Her tongue knocked on my teeth and I let her in, she dominated my tongue and she was a really good kisser. It was probably all the sex she had with Hilda. She held me tighter and drew me closer to her.

Our bodies were pressed together and she was kissing me viciously now. It wasn't the slow and gentle kisses like earlier…she was kissing me hard and rough now. And, the strange thing about her rough kisses was that she was licking my teeth, tongue, and the insides of my mouth.

She was even drinking my Saliva in my mouth…it's as if she was_ eating_ the insides of my mouth with her tongue. Like an Ant Eater does with its tongue to eat Ants from an Ant Colony. I tried to stop kissing her.

"S-Sk-e-Mmmmm…"

I tried to talk, but her lips were smashed against mine and she was moaning. I tried to get out of her grip, but she had me in a death lock with her arms and she even wrapped her legs around my body.

"S-S-t-op…"

I tried to say, but Skelly didn't listen. Skelly was remarkably strong and I couldn't get out of her iron grip.

"_He's sooooo yummy! His tongue! His lips! His saliva!_ _His mouth! And even his teeth all taste so delicious!"_

Skelly thought. I quickly turned my head, so she couldn't reach my mouth. Saliva stretched from our mouths as we separated our lips.

"Skelly! Stop!" I yelled. Skelly came to her senses and released her grip around me.

"Sorry…I got carried away." Skelly said sadly.

"_Oh no…I got so into kissing him that I was holding him to tight. He taste so yummy, but I have to be careful…I don't want to bite off his tongue…"_

Skelly thought.

"It's alright, I don't blame you, and you did say earlier that you wondered what it would be like to have sex with a boy. Damn, if you're getting crazy just from kissing…you will get insane if we did have sex." I chuckled. Skelly looked down.

"_If…? He said if we have sex…I want to really have sex with him. But, Andr will get pissed at me and might start an Enderman vs. Skeleton War. I can't risk that…but…I don't want him to give his virginity to that Ender bitch Andr…"_

Skelly thought.

"Thank you, I'll be gentle next time. I and Hilda can get a little aggressive and vicious when it comes to making out and sex." Skelly said.

"Ok, I'm going to get something to drink at the Bar, are you coming?" I asked.

"Sure!" Skelly smiled and she put on her boots and I put on my Nikes. I walked out of the room and back into the Bar. Princess Ink and Princess Silk were talking to Cupa and were sitting on the Bar stools next to each other.

"Hey guys!" I said. Ink and Cupa turned towards me and smiled, but Silk eyes widened when she saw me. She was back in her little girl form and wasn't a grown woman anymore.

"Hey, Prince Nick! Geez just showed up here and you already did it with Skelly!" Cupa giggled.

"Wow, that was quick…I wanted a piece of him too…" Ink crossed her arms and looked down. Silk walked over to us.

"Skelly, what's he doing here? He's a Human and he'll be killed or eaten." Silk whispered. Skelly explained to Silk about Andr forcing me here and lying about being the Prince of Bone Knawers and having a perfect Human body.

"Ahhh, I see. Alright, but if you join the _**Monster Games**_ and you have no powers and your Human…oh, you are going to die." Silk said with a chuckle.

"I'm not joining it." I said.

"Good." Skelly said. Skelly then walked over and sat next to Cupa.

"Cupa, we just made out. We didn't have sex…" Skelly said.

"_Yet…"_

Skelly thought.

"Alright, you too make a great couple though." Cupa smiled. Skelly blushed.

"Ummm…" Skelly said. I looked at Skelly.

"Skelly, you said that Hilda is your Lover, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is." She said.

"Can you guys have more than 1 Lover?" I asked.

"Yeah…I and Hilda are a couple and you can join us and we can become a triple." Skelly said.

"What will Hilda think if you wanted to have me together with you girls?" I asked.

"She'll most likely accept you…you are boy that can slate both our sexual needs and we can try more things in the Bed together now that we have a boy." Skelly said.

"_I want him to join us…it would be great."_

Skelly thought.

"Ok…all were missing is Andr and the _**Princess of Snow Golems**_ and everybody will be here." I said.

"Nick, can you show me your powers now?" Ink asked.

"Not now, were in a Bar and I want to relax." I said.

"Why not?" Ink complained.

"Because I just want to chill." I said.

"Ever since I met you, I'm dying to see what your true form is! And the cool abilities and powers you have! Plus, I never saw or heard of Bone Knawers in Minecraftia, come on!" Ink pressured me.

"I know, but I'll show you later, Inky." I smiled.

"Inky? Hehe…" Ink blushed and giggled. The door opened and revealed a girl.

"Hello, everyone!" She said with a smile. Everyone turned to the girl.

"Hey, Frosty!" Ink said.

"Hiya, Water girl!" Frosty smiled.

"Nothing much, cool girl haha." Ink chuckled. I looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is _**Frosty**_ and I'm the _**Princess of Snow Golems**_!" She smiled. Frosty had Light Blue hair that was in 2 Pony tails that stretched to her hips. She had Red eyes and her skin was Pale, Frosty was 5"5 a little short. She wore Brown fingerless gloves and she was a B-cup.

Frosty was wearing an Orange Scarf around her neck, it covered her mouth. She was wearing a White Hoodie with White buttons and she had a Pumpkin Head on the back of her Hoodie. She was wearing Orange pants and wore a Brown belt. She looked to be around 17 or 18 years old.

"What's up? I'm the new Prince here. My name is Nick of the Bone Knawers." I said.

"Bone Knawers? Where did you come from?" She asked.

"I came from overseas." I said.

"Who is your Dad?" Frosty asked me.

"Prince Arthus." I said.

"Wow, we got another male Prince." Frosty said with a smile…

**Author's Note: I got a fun Poll for everybody!**

**YOU get to decide whats going to happen to Najmi after he leaves the Social Bar!**

**1. Andr will take him to the Ender Dragon's Lair**

**2. He'll encounter the Wolf Princess and learn about the Pack and Kinship of Wolves**

**3. He'll encounter the Zombie Prince and try to survive, because he wants to eat him**

**4. He'll explore the Caves and will be kidnapped by Widow**

**5. He'll make his House better and put in new things.**

**PLEASE vote on my profile! The highest one, gets to be the thing that happens to Najmi after he leaves the Bar XD**


	19. The Elite Mobs

**Author's Note: It's time to introduce OC Mobs! Thank you all very much for the large shipment of OCs. Again, I'm still accepting more :D**

**A few OC Mobs will be introduced in this chap, don't worry the others will be introduced later.**

**Chapter 19: The Elite Mobs**

I smiled at Frosty.

"Yeah, we do." I said. Frosty sat next to me on the Bar stool.

"Interesting…you must tell me everything about you. I especially would like to see your true form." Frosty said.

"Don't waste your cold breath; Frosty…he doesn't want to show everybody his true form or powers, He's shy." Ink smirked.

"It's ok; you don't have to show me." Frosty said. Every time Frosty opened her mouth…white steam comes out. Like when you talk or exhale when you're in the cold outside.

"Thank you." I said. The door opened and revealed Andr, everyone saw her and the Bar fell silent. Andr had a smile on her face and she walked towards us. Andr came up to Skelly.

"Move, I want to sit next to him." Andr said. Skelly had no choice and moved out of the Bar stool. Andr sat on the Bar stool and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Ink, Skelly, and Silk glared at Andr. Frosty kept a straight face, but Cupa was the only one smiling at Andr.

"So…the _**Monster Games**_ are coming up. Do you all have any new abilities that your Dads taught you?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, my Dad taught me_** Dragon Shout**_ and _**Ender Cloak**_." Andr said.

"What do those powers do?" I asked.

"The _**Dragon Shout**_ makes me focus my Ender magic in my throat and combines my roar, causing a shockwave to fly out my mouth and knock my enemies back." Andr said.

"Cool, what about Ender Cloak?" I asked.

"It's nice… _**Enderman Form**_ transforms myself into a powerful and elite Enderman completely made of Ender magic. I can actually stay in this form as long as I want, unlike my _**Dragon form**_." Andr said.

"Great…Andr gets more powerful…" Silk said with dread.

"That's awesome, Andy!" Cupa smiled at Andr.

"Whatever." Skelly said.

"What did you learn, Skelly?" I asked.

"I actually learned 3 things, 1 from my Lover and 2 from my Daddy. _**Skeleton Dance**_ from Hilda and _**Trueshot**_ and _**Bone Shield**_ from my Daddy." Skelly said.

"What do those powers do?" I asked. I wanted to learn about all the new abilities that the Princesses got. Charged Cupa did say that there learning new abilities all the time to become stronger.

It's going to be a drag when they all reach 50 and lose EVERYTHING they learned when they were Humans.

"The _**Skeleton Dance**_ lets me summon a Wither Skeleton type of monster to fight for me." Skelly said.

"My little sister taught you how to use some Wither magic?" Andr asked.

"Yeah, she also taught me how to infuse some Wither magic into my arrows." Skelly said with a smile.

"My little sister needs a spanking later…" Andr said with a frown.

"Anyway, _**Trueshot**_ makes the arrow I fire HEAT seeking. It will chase you and dodge everything you throw at it and hit you." Skelly said.

"Awesome, like a heat seeking missile." I said.

"And _**Bone Shield**_ summons Bones that will revolve around me and protect me from close and ranged attacks." Skelly said.

"Wow, Skelly that's cool…my new powers is_** Jump**_ and _**Web Ball**_. _**Jump**_ just makes me jump really high and over a great distance and _**Web Ball**_ is that I spin my Webbing into a hard ball and use it as a wrecking ball." Silk said.

"Fascinating, Silky!" Skelly smiled.

"Very cool, Silk, my abilities are _**Tidal Wave**_ and _**Water Bullet**_." Ink said.

"What do they do, water girl?" Frosty smiled.

"_**Tidal Wave**_ lets me summon a tall 30 Block story wave and crash it forward. I need to be in the water and have a large water source, at least a Lake to do this ability._** Water Bullet**_ lets me spit out a fast and high concentrated water ball at the enemy." Ink said.

"Haha, the water bullet sounds pathetic!" Andr chuckled.

"Trust me, anything going REALLY fast and hits you will hurt…" Ink warned.

"What about you, Cupa?" Skelly asked.

"Well…my Daddy taught me 2 abilities in my _charged_ form and 1 ability in my regular form." Cupa said.

"What were those abilities?" Skelly asked.

"When Charged Cupa takes over my body, I can't see or hear anything…I'm basically sleeping while she takes over. So, I don't know the 2 abilities Charged Cupa was taught." Cupa looked down.

"So, you and Charged Cupa are basically 2 different people trapped inside 1 body?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are." Cupa said.

"Do you like Charged Cupa?" I asked.

"Yeah, she may be cruel and cold hearted at times, but she is powerful and is not willing to go down without a fight." Cupa smiled.

"Awesome, so whats that 1 ability you learned?" I asked.

"_**Nitro TNT**_, an empowered TNT Block that explodes everything in a 10 Block radius and cause a 6 deep crater." Cupa smiled.

"More explosions, Boomer." Andr smiled.

"Thank you, Andy!" Cupa giggled. I looked at them confused.

"Andr, you don't hate Cupa like a lot of the Princesses?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't…I told you before that _**Cupa**_, _**Hilda**_, and _**Heroinebrine**_ are my only friends. I like Cupa because she may be really cute, but she can cause a lot of destruction with those TNT Blocks and I like Charged Cupa because she reminds me of myself." Andr smiled.

"Oh, ok what about you Frosty?" I asked.

"Well, I learned _**Ice Coffin**_ and _**Ice Crush**_." Frosty said.

"Nice, they sound deadly." I said.

"It's actually 2 abilities in 1. _**Ice Coffin**_ encases my opponent into a thick Ice Cube that they can't break out of. And _**Ice Crush**_ makes the Ice Cube collapse into its self…crushing the opponent beyond repair." Frosty said.

"_Whoa…that sounds like Gaara's Sand ability from Naruto…"_

I thought.

"That's badazz." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." Frosty smiled at me. The Princesses talked to each other, they all talked about girl stuff, so I stayed out of it. Andr had me wrapped in her arms the whole time.

"_Damn…all these new powers and abilities that all of them are learning…The Dads really want them to win and I can feel it in the pit of my stomach that those fights will be very intense. Especially Andr and Hilda…"_

I thought.

"So, Prince Nick, what new abilities have you learned?" Frosty asked. I had to make up some abilities that I saw in my 360 Games back at home.

"I learned Shadow Blast and Dark Shield; I blast a burst of shadow energy from my hand and use a force field to protect myself." I lied.

"That's great." Frosty smiled. Andr put her mouth to my ear.

"Very cute…" She whispered.

"So, I noticed how the Mobs are mindless. Is there any_ smart_ Mobs around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're talking about the _**Elite Mobs**_." Skelly said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Strange, you should know what an Elite Mob is…" Ink said.

"My Mobs don't come out Elite." I said.

"Here is a Book; it will explain it better than us just telling you." Andr gave me a Green Book with no title on it.

"Read page 54." Andr said. I nodded and flipped the page to 54 and started reading…

* * *

**Page 54**

_Elite Mobs are the Mobs who are not mindless and actually have a personality and a Brain where they can do things themselves. Mobs cannot talk, but the Elite Mobs can speak just like the Princesses._

_The Elite Mobs can actually adapt and learn new things just like the Princesses; however, unlike them…they can only have 3 special abilities that they can use while the Princesses and Prince can learn unlimited abilities._

_The Elite Mobs is also different from the rest of the regular Mobs. They actually have their shapes and are not made of Cubes like the regular Mobs. The regular Mobs even take orders from the Elite Mobs._

_If an Elite Mob gets killed by someone or something, it can't re-spawn by its self. The Princess or Prince will have to bring the Elite Mob back to life._

_They live to serve the Princess or Prince and will do whatever they want them to do. The **Elite Mobs are the Bodyguards** for them, while the regular Mobs are just minions. There are a few rumors on how Elite Mobs came to be…_

_Here are the rumors on how Elite Mobs were created:_

_1. The Elite Mob was spawned and gained Human knowledge from an unknown source._

_2. The Elite Mob __**USED **__to be a __**HUMAN**_ _and was turned into a Mob from an unknown reason._

_3. The Princesses or Prince dissected a Human Brain from the Cube Humans and put it into a regular Mob._

_4. The Princesses or Prince used some of their Human DNA and injected it into the Mob's head._

_These are the 4 rumors on how the Elite Mobs were created._

* * *

"Whoa, can you summon one?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have a couple of Elite Enderman." Andr said.

"Can I see one?" I asked.

"Sure!" Andr snapped her fingers.

***WARP!***

An Enderman appeared next to Andr, but it was really different…it wasn't like the Cube Enderman that I saw at my House…It was 6"5 it was really skinny, I'm talking about Skeleton or Anorexia type of skinny where the spine was sticking out of the back of its skin on its back.

I could see its Ribcage sticking out of its chest and it had no Nose. The Elite Enderman looked like it could be a family member of Slenderman. The insides of its mouth were glowing Purple…

It wore no clothes and it didn't have a penis or a vagina or even an asshole, it was Gender less. It had Black claws and sharp Black teeth in its mouth. It had Purple glowing eyes and that Purple particle aura around its body.

It had a Human like body, like mine…but, its skin was as Black as the dark…

"_H-Holy shit…is this what Enderman look like if they were in Anime form? Fuck, that thing looks terrifying…looks like it could be Slenderman's cousin…shit…"_

I thought. I shook with fear; Andr put her mouth to my ear.

"Shhh, don't be afraid. He won't hurt you...in less if you look at him in the eyes." Andr said. Andr was not helping…

"O-Ok…" I said.

"Nick, this is _**Andrei**_ the Elite Enderman Bounty Hunter that serves me and protects me. Andrei, this is Nick." Andr smiled. Andrei looked at me; I quickly looked away in fear.

"Hello…" I couldn't describe his or ITS voice. Its voice sounded like a mixture of a Ghost and a Robot and it was deep and masculine, so it was a male.

"Hey…" I said.

"He is an Elite Enderman, I created him." Andr said.

"How?" I asked.

"Using some of my DNA and my Ender magic." Andr said.

"I don't get it…Enderman are suppose to be strong right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Andr said.

"Should Andrei have a lot of muscles, instead of looking like an Anorexic person?" I asked.

"Haha, don't be fooled by his skinny and muscle less body. Enderman are the 2nd hardest hitting Mobs in Minecraftia, Iron Golems are the 1st. Andrei is strong and can crush your Skull like a Grape with his Claws." Andr smiled.

"Yes, I serve Princess Andr and…" Andrei stopped and walked closer to me.

"Princess, why does this boy smell like a Human?" Andrei asked. Andr explained to him about me having a Human like scent.

"Ahhh, I see Princess…greetings to you, Prince Nick of the Bone Knawers." Andrei said.

"Great to meet you too, Andrei." I said with a smile, but still scared of him or it. Cupa smiled.

"I'll summon my Bodyguard!" Cupa yelled with excitement.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS!" Cupa made a really loud hiss that I had to cover my ears. From the darkness of the Bar, came a Creeper. The Creeper walked and stood next to Cupa.

"Everyone, this is _**Breal Kruall**_!" Cupa smiled and hugged Breal.

"Hello, everyone." Breal said. Breal didn't look like those Cube Creepers with the Cube head and rectangle body…Cooper had 4 legs and had Horse hooves, he was 5"1 and his body was Light Green.

His body was thin and he had no arms, his head was more circular, instead of a Cube. He had Green eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"_Not bad…the Creeper in Anime form doesn't look bad. He looks a little creepy, but Andrei takes the cake."_

I thought. Skelly smiled.

"You know…I should talk to my two loyal Skeletons." Skelly snapped her fingers and 2 Skeletons appeared out of the darkness.

"Nick, this is _**Marrowing**_." Skelly said. The Skeletons weren't made of Cubes like the regular Skeletons…they were actual_ real_ Skeletons and they had Brown Bows strapped to their back.

"Hello, Nick." Marrowing said. Marrowing had Bone wings on his back.

"And this is _**Tick**_." Skelly said.

"Hiya, I'm a little insane…" Tick said. Her voice even showed a hint of insanity.

"I will get another of my Elite Enderman." Andr snapped her fingers.

***ZOOM!***

Another Elite Enderman appeared next to Andrei.

"Hey, _**Jarka**_? How are you doing?" Andr asked.

"I'm doing fine, Princess…slaughtering the Villagers and eating them like usual." Jarka said. Jarka looked just like Andrei, except he was wearing a Purple cape.

"That's nice, how's the Enderman Army?" Andr asked.

"The Army is fine, your highness…I see you found a boy." Jarka smiled.

"Yes, I did." Andr smiled. Andrei looked at Jarka.

"Well, well…if it isn't the silent Ender boy." Jarka teased Andrei.

"Shut up, Jarka." Andrei said, but he was smiling.

"Hahaha!" Andrei and Jarka laughed together.

"Nick…Jarka is the General of the Enderman Army." Andr said.

"Oh, that sounds awesome." I said.

"How about you Ink? Got any Elite Squids?" I asked.

"I do…but, I'm on land…" Ink said.

"Oh, they can't go on land." I said.

"You, Frosty?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll summon my servant." Frosty snapped her fingers and it suddenly got cold in the Bar. A Snowball appeared on the ground and turned into a Snow Golem.

"Everybody, this is_** Slushy**_." Frosty said.

"H-Hi e-everyone…" Slushy said shyly. Slushy was not like the Cube Snow Golems…she had a Pumpkin head with a Candle inside the Pumpkin that lit her face up. Every time she talked, the Candle light will flicker.

She had a Snowman body with 6 Black Buttons on her chest and goes all the way down. Her body was completely made out of Snow. She had arms that were completely made out of sticks and her hands were made of stick too.

"Slushy, don't be shy." Frosty said. Slushy didn't have any legs and just…slid on the ground towards Frosty and put her Pumpkin head against Frosty's chest.

"O-Ok, your highness." Slushy said.

"Oh, I should summon my servant too!" Silk said.

***Slurpy sounds***

Silk made Slurpy sounds and a Black Widow came out of the dark, it wasn't a Cube Spider…it was a Black Widow the size of a Dog.

"Hey, _**Fangs**_." Silk said.

"Hello, Princess." Fangs said. I couldn't stay in the Bar, anymore.

"_I can't stay in here anymore! Theres fucking Monsters everywhere!"_

I thought. I got out of Andr's grip and walked away from the girls and their Elite Mob Bodyguards.

"What's up with him?" Fangs asked.

"He's new." Andrei said.

"He smells very Human like." Fangs said.

"Yeah…so strange…" Marrowing said.

"If he was a real Human, I would soooo eat him!" Tick said.

"Me too…" Fangs, Marrowing, Jarka, and Andrei said at the same time.

"Poor him…he must be really shy…" Slushy said.

"I may have sharp teeth, but I like fruit." Breal said…

**Author's Note: Most badazz chap I ever did! Here are the Authors that created these marvelous OC Mobs.**

**Andrei and Marrowing belongs to **_**GigaMettalix**_

**Jarka belongs to **_**BadCyclone1501**_

**Breal belongs to **_**Brealaran**_

**Tick belongs to **_**Silverfireneko**_

**Slushy belongs to **_**SnowHugapug421**_

**Fangs belongs to myself XD**

**Enderman: **_Andrei and Jarka_

**Spider: **_Fangs_

**Creeper: **_Breal_

**Snow Golem: **_Slushy_

**Skeletons:**_ Marrowing and Tick_

**See you all on Friday!**


	20. Princess of Vampires

**Author's Note: And were back! Yes, there will be Mods in my story and I changed the name, I didn't like it.**

**You: **_Najee, theres no Vampires in Minecraft!_

**Me: **_There are, but you have to get the __**VAMPIRE MOD**__ to add Vampires into your Minecraft game. It puts Vampires into your game and they only come out at night._

**You: **_How much damage do they do to you?_

**Me: **_A lot…its 7 Hearts of damage they do to you when you're not wearing any Armor. That's why if you do get the Mod, be really careful when walking around at night…_

**You: **_How can I get it?_

**Me: **_Go to __**YouTube**_ _and type in __**"SkyDoesMinecraft Vampire Mod"**__ and he will show you what the Vampire Mod gives you. AND IT'S REAL VAMPIRES! NO TWILIGHT VAMPIRES!_

**There will be Witches coming soon, but I won't be accepting any OC Witches before chap 21. If you want to have an OC that is humanized…becoming an Elite Vampire or Elite Witch is for you!**

**Chapter 20: Princess of Vampires**

I walked away from the Princesses and their Bodyguards and went into the Bathroom. I turned on the sink and splashed my face with water.

"I have to find a way home…I can't stay here with these Monster girls." I said.

"_These few days…I think, have been Hell for me…yes, the Princesses may be cute Anime girls, but there not really Human. I shouldn't have made out with Skelly…I was thinking with my dick and she just looked so beautiful."_

I thought. If I stay here any longer, I'll lose my virginity to Andr. There was no point in running from her anymore, she can track me down or send her Elite Enderman Bodyguards to find me. Plus, I don't know how long I can keep up this Prince lie.

I looked into the mirror and saw Andr standing behind me…

"Heeeeey…" She whispered in my ear. I turned around to see Andr smiling at me.

"Why did you leave me? Did my Bodyguards scare you?" Andr asked.

"Y-Yeah…and, there were a lot of Monsters in the Bar…" I said while looking down.

"Don't be scared, I was just playing earlier about Andrei or Jarka hurting you if you look into their eyes." Andr said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, they won't hurt you, I told them not too. Do you want to know why?" Andr asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I will be the ONLY one to hurt you." Andr smiled at me.

"Why are you doing this? Why me? You're the strongest and most powerful Princess around here and you like me…a normal Human." I said.

"I don't care if you're not a Monster…" Andr started to walk towards me.

"Najmi?" Andr said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you, Najmi…" Andr smiled and put her hands on my shoulders and pushed my back against the wall. She puckered her lips and slowly moved towards my lips.

"…And I know that you love…me…" Andr kissed me on the lips. I didn't love Andr, she was forcing me into a relationship that I didn't want to be in. I moved my lips away from her and looked down.

"But, I don't love you, Andr…" I said.

"Opps…" Andr said and kissed my cheek. I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry if I'm saying I love you already. I don't want this to be rushed…" Andr said sincerely.

"Andr, why are you so evil? I mean back there at my House, you threatened me and even squeezed the crap out of my dick. All just because you couldn't find me…" I was confused. I didn't know why Andr acted like this.

"Najmi, I'm the daughter of the_ Ender Dragon_…my Dad is the most powerful and feared Being in Minecraftia. Ever since I was born, he taught me how to be strong…but, I couldn't…" Andr looked away.

"Why couldn't you?" I asked.

"The way you see me right now…is not what I actually looked like when I was given the Human DNA when I was born…" Andr's tone turned sad.

"What did you look like?" I asked.

"I'll show you in a second…for starters, my hair wasn't Purple." Andr said.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

"Yes, I will." Andr unzipped her Coat and revealed her Necklace with the Green Swirling Orb on it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is an_** Ender Pearl**_. Would you like to know what it does to me?" I asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

"This _**Ender Pearl**_ was created by my Dad. He didn't like to see my weakness, so he created this and made me wear it. It not only granted me great power with Ender magic, but it changed my personality and appearance." Andr said.

"What was your personality like back then?" I asked.

"Before my 12th Birthday, my Dad told me that he found a way to make me stronger and powerful. He gave me the Pearl as my Birthday present. Back then…I used to be very shy, confused, and easily frightened." Andr said.

"Ahhh, I get it…it made you have the opposite of your personality, one is good, while the other is evil…your just like _**Cupa**_ and _**Charged Cupa**_." I said.

"Yeah, Cupa was my best friend when we were kids and so were the others. That's why you don't see me belittling her or thinking she's pathetic. In a way…were very alike…" Andr said.

"Cupa said that she can only change into her Charged Cupa personality if she's struck by lightning. Will you change back if the Orb is removed from you?" I asked.

"Yes, I have to wear the Pearl to maintain my appearance, personality and power. If it is removed from my body, I'll revert back to my regular form and I won't be able to use any Ender magic." Andr said.

"How weak are you without the Pearl?" I asked.

"When it is removed, I can't do any Ender magic or summon Enderman. Yes, I can still teleport, heal, have super strength and my Dragon form. But…my Ender magic is what makes me unique. It's like taking the venom out of a Snake." Andr said.

"What would happen if you lose it?" I asked.

"This Ender Pearlis not a normal Pearl that you get from Enderman. This was personally created by the Ender Dragon himself and someone will become really powerful if they get their hands on this Pearl." Andr said with a serious tone.

Then, it hit me…Silk got some Ender magic on her from the fight with Andr. She transformed into an _**Ender Spider**_ and she was about to rape and eat me in her webs.

"Andr, Silk got some Ender magic on her when you guys fought. She turned into an Ender Spider and became evil." I said.

"Ahhh, that's called Fallout." Andr said.

"What's Fallout?" I asked.

"_**Ender Fallout**_ is when something gets infected by lingering Ender magic and it turns into a darker and much powerful form. It not only affects living creatures, it can also affect Plants, Trees, and even the water." Andr said.

"How did you discover this?" I asked.

"I practiced this on Trees and the Pigs and Cows. They not only become darker, but it turns them evil." Andr said.

"How did it affect the Trees?" I asked.

"It turned the Wood Black and the Leafs were Purple. If you walk to close to it, it can actually grow branches that will try to stab you." Andr said.

"_Fuck…you know that's bad if Plants and Trees try to kill you…"_

I thought.

"So, it turns ANYTHING hostile?" I asked.

"Yep, from Trees to Cows." Andr said.

"What about water?" I asked.

"Now, water is different from the rest…it's not living, so it won't try to kill you. It turns the water Purple. However, the water is very mushy and hard to swim in. You'll drown in it, even if you were a Professional Swimmer." Andr said.

"So, it's basically like Quicksand?" I asked.

"Yeah, and even if you manage to get out of it…you'll be infected by the _**Ender Fallout**_ in the water." Andr said.

"_Damn…that Ender Fallout is like Radiation…"_

I thought.

"Damn…wait! All this time, I've been drinking your blood! Andr, what else will drinking your blood do to me? I know it will heal and repair my body, but what else?" I asked with shock.

"I'm preparing you…" Andr smiled.

"For what?" I asked in fear.

"To be MY Prince! Drinking my blood will grant you the ability to use Ender magic and…" Andr put her mouth to my ear.

"To make me _**pregnant**_…" She whispered.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Yeah! You can't impregnate me, since you're a regular Human. But, if you keep drinking my blood, you'll be able to AND it will turn you into a _**Dragon like me**_." Andr grinned. I knew what Andr was planning all along now…

Her plan was to feed me her blood, so that I could become closer to her and accept her as my girlfriend. Then, we would have sex and I would get her pregnant while I lose my Humanity and turn into a Dragon like her.

She's not going to let me go back to Earth…she's going to keep me here. I have to find a way out of here…

"NO! I don't want to be a Dragon! Yeah, Dragons are badazz, but I don't want to become one!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, Najmi…it's not so bad becoming a Dragon. You get to have immortality, dark power, and wed the most powerful Princess in Minecraftia!" Andr smiled.

"NO! I want to stay Human!" I yelled. Andr smiled and pressed herself against me.

"You will love me." She smashed her lips against mine, I tried to get out of her grip, but she was too strong. She stopped kissing me.

"Come on; let's head back to the Bar. We'll finish this up later." Andr zipped up her Coat and walked out of the Bathroom. She came back in.

"Oh, I forgot…" She then puckered her lips and blew Purple smoke out of her mouth. The Purple smoke turned into a floating Heart and it vanished after a second.

"Wuv you!" Andr walked out of the Bathroom. I stood there and thought about my situation…

"_This is like Heaven and Hell…Heaven because these Anime girls are so hot and cute and I could have sex with them because there literally throwing themselves at me...But, Hell because there not really Human and are actual Monsters and will stay Monsters when they reach age 50…damn…this sucks so badly…"_

I thought. I walked out of the Bathroom and into the Bar. I looked over to see 3 new people in the Bar.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Nick…this is the new Princess that just came from a far away land with her family." Skelly said. I looked at them.

"Who are you?" I asked. A Man smiled at me and walked up to me.

"Vhy hello, there young man? My name is_**King Igus**_ of the_** Vampires**_." The man said.

"This is my wife, _**Queen Kalina**_." The woman smiled at me.

"Good evening." She said.

"And my daughter, _**Princess Anja**_." The daughter licked her fangs.

"Vhat's going on?" Anja smiled like a Cat.

The Vampire family had a THICK _**Russian Accent**_ that colored their words. Like as if these Vampires came out of Russia and just mastered how to speak English…they replaced their W's with V's.

_**King Igus**_ was 6"3 and his skin was really pale. He was wearing a Black Cape and fancy Red shirt and fancy Black pants and Shoes. He wore a Red Amulet on his neck. His nails were a little long and sharp and he had Red eyes that glowed in the dark. He also had Black hair that was sleeked back.

_**Queen Kalina**_ was really attractive…she had pale skin and long and wavy White hair that fell on her back. She had Red eyes and she was 6"2. She had D-cup boobs and she was wearing a Black dress and Black High heels, making her taller. She wore Red lipstick on her lips and she had Red Acrylic nails.

_**Princess Anja**_ looked like the Rebel type of girl…instead of wearing fancy clothes like her parents; she was wearing a Black Biker Leather jacket and Blue pants. She was wearing Black shoes and a white shirt. Anja was 5"8 and had Red Lip gloss on her lips.

She had Red nail polish on her nails and she had Red eyes like her parents. She had Black hair with White highlights in it. Her hair was down to her back too and wavy like her Mother's hair. Anja had C-cup boobs.

"_HOLY FUCK! There's Vampires now! What's next!?"_

I yelled in my mind.

"G-Great to meet you, where do you guys come from?" I asked.

"Ve came from a land far away my boy, here sit down vith us." King Igus said. I nodded and sat down with the Vampire family. Everybody else in the Bar was talking to each other, even the Elite Mobs. I looked at Silk.

"Silk, you didn't say there were Vampires." I said.

"I know, I forgot to tell you ALL of the Princesses." Silk said.

"Who else is there?" I asked.

"Anja, _**Zoey**_ who is the Princess of Witches. And _**Grace**_ who is the Princess of Weeping Angels." Silk said.

"Oh, ok…why aren't you guys talking to these Vampires?" I whispered.

"We did already while you were in the Bathroom." Silk said and went back to talking with Fangs and Skelly.

"Vhat's your name?" Queen Kalina asked me, showing off her fangs.

"My name is Prince Nick of the Bone Knawers. Where did you guys come from?" I asked.

"Ve came from_** Zussia**_. A cold area far from this place. It took us a few veeks to arrive here, but ve finally made it." King Igus said with a grin.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"To move to a better place, ve didn't like Zussia that much." He said. Anja looked her lips.

"Father, I'm hungry…" Anja said.

"Go get some blood at the Bar." He said.

"Vill they have Human blood? You know how gross and yucky Cow and Pig blood taste." Anja said.

"I knov, go check." He said. Anja nodded and walked to the Bar. This made the situation worse…if the Vampires found out I was Human, they would REALLY like me…and I mean not as friends…Anja came back.

"Cube Human blood, it's ok." Anja said and drank from a Wine glass.

"So, how old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm 7,753 years old, my wife is 6,685 years old and my daughter is 5,342 years old." King Igus said.

"Wait…she passed the 50 year old mark, shouldn't she be a Monster forever? In fact, shouldn't you too be Monsters and not in Human form?" I asked. The Vampire family chuckled.

"Ve found a vay my dear boy. Our daughter enjoyed having a Human body so much that ve found a vay to make her maintain the body. She told us about it and ve too have Human bodies just like her." He said.

"What's your true form?" I asked.

"Vampires are actually _**Bat Monsters**_. That's our true form." Anja said.

"Can I get a book about you guys?" I asked.

"Sure." The King gave me a Red book.

"Go to page 2 and it will give you the history of Vampires and go to page 10 for our abilities." Anja said. She gave me the book and I opened it to page 2 and started reading…

* * *

**Page 2**

**Vampires.**

_Blood sucking corpses that rose from the dead to feast on the blood of the living. Vampires lived in other parts of Minecraftia for Centuries. They can only come out at night, because the Sun will burn and kill them. Vampires are an undead Mob, just like Zombies and Skeletons._

_Vampires are not only monstrous just like Enderman, but they are creatures of abstract beauty and grace. They make great seducers and manipulators with their looks and can even control their Prey._

_People should stay away from Vampires…they need to survive only on blood and they have a habit of committing a certain sinister act, even if a Vampire tries to act very Human like…_

* * *

"So, your basically bad?" I stopped reading and asked them.

"Oh, yeah. There's no such thing as a _good_ Vampire my boy." King Igus said.

"Ok, if your bitten by a Vampire, will you turn into one?" I asked. I wanted to know more about them…I've seen quite a few Vampire movies and Vampire myths. I want to know how these Vampires are different.

"Haha! That's silly! Ve don't turn our Prey into Vampires after biting them!" He laughed.

"How do you turn someone into a Vampire?" I asked.

"Ve drain them dry of blood, then inject some of our blood and boom, you're a Vampire." He said.

"Ok, that's cool." I then flipped to page 10 to learn about their Vampiric abilities…

* * *

**Page 10**

**Here are the abilities that Vampires can have. Vampires can only have 3 special abilities and nothing else.**

**Celerity:**_ Super speed. Vampires that have this ability can move at incredible speeds. When they move this fast, regular living things look like there in slow motion._

**Dominate: **_Vampires that have this ability can control living creatures by staring into their eyes for at least 4 seconds. The creature will be hypnotized by the Vampire and will do whatever the Vampire says; in till it the creature is knocked out of the trance._

**Potence: **_Super strength. Vampires that have this ability are by far the most physically strong Vampire. The Vampire will be able to easily bend Diamond and Iron, and can even punch through Bedrock. Which means having this ability will make you cause a lot of destruction in your punches or kicks._

**Blood Magic: **_The Vampire will have the ability to bend and control blood. Vampires can also turn Blood into red energy that they can use and Vampires who have this ability, have their healing increased 4 times._

**Rune: **_Vampiric weapon. The Vampire will have the ability to summon a Sword, knife, dagger, mace, or any type of weapon they like. The weapon can only be held by the Vampire that summoned it and when the weapon is stabbed or sliced into the opponent, it feasts on their blood._

**Telekinesis:**_ Vampires that have this ability can move, levitate, push, or pull objects and living creatures with their mind. It's like the opponent is grabbed by a large invisible hand and can't break out of it._

**Shapeshift: **_This ability is why Vampires are so distrusted and not liked. Vampires with this ability can Shapeshift into not just Animals, but into Humans too. To Shapeshift, the Vampire must get at least a drop of blood from the creature that they want to Shapeshift into. The Shape shifting only lasts for 10 minutes. _

* * *

"Whoa, that's awesome." I said.

"Vhy, thank you." King Igus smiled…

**Author's Note: Here's the list for anybody wanting to create an Elite OC Vampire. Remember that being an Elite Vampire is the closest thing to being human.**

**Here's the list.**

**Name:**

**Age (Can't go over 1,630 years old)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Height:**

**3 Vampire powers:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**There you go XD**


	21. Andr vs Anja Pt1

**Author's Note: The Vampires were awesome! I decided to introduce the Witches later on. I discovered that Najmi is staying at the Bar too long.**

**Remember:**

**Andr= Princess of Enderman**

**Anja= Princess of Vampires**

**Chapter 21: Andr vs. Anja Pt1**

I put down the book and wanted to ask them a serious question.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes?" King Igus said.

"What would happen if you came across a regular Human that wasn't made of Cubes and has his shapes? What will you do?" I asked. King Igus chuckled.

"I vould have him as a Human servant to us. He vill do vhatever we say and become my daughter's play toy." He said. Anja grinned.

"That sounds great…not only vill I be able to feed on him, but I can also have sex vith him." Anja licked her lips.

"But, why do you want to have sex with him? You're undead…" I said.

"Actually…there is a cost for having a Human body my boy. Even though ve are undead, the Human sex hormones still affect us." Queen Kalina said.

"So, you like having sex?" I asked.

"Ve do, darling. Ve may be married to each other, but there isn't a problem vith having sex vith others and drinking their blood." She said.

"Why do you do that? You too are married, isn't that cheating?" I asked.

"Not the vay ve see it. Ve seduce our prey and bed vith them and during the sex, ve drink their blood. But, that's how I do it. My vife and daughter likes to drink from them after the sex." King Igus said.

"Why do you prefer to drink their blood after sex?" I asked.

"I and my daughter love the rush of our prey trying to flee from us in bed after ve tell them ve're about to drink from them. It just feels so good to see them scared and trying to run from us while their naked." Queen Kalina grinned.

"Yeah, it really does. Hovever, I do give them love bites during the sex." Anja smiled.

"_Fucking cock sucking Vampires…"_

I thought.

"Sooo, does the Vampire bite hurt?" I asked.

"Oh, no my dear. The Vampire bite unleashes a torrent of pleasure through your body. So, good that the Prey can't fight back and break out of the Vampire's grip." Queen Kalina said.

"Would you like me to show you?" Anja smiled at me.

"N-No! I'm fine." I said nervously. Anja stood up from her seat and from the blink of an eye, she appeared behind me.

"_So fast…"_

I thought.

"I insist, besides…I've been drinking yucky Cow and Pig blood for a vhile now. I vant the blood of something else." Anja flashed her fangs and wrapped her arms around my chest, her body felt cold.

She slowly started to move her mouth towards my neck.

"_Fuck! This isn't good…if she drinks my blood; she'll discover that I'm Human!"_

I screamed in my mind.

"A-Anja, you don't have to do this…" I said.

"Ahhh, come on…I vant to suck your blood…" She whispered and got even closer to my neck.

"King Igus, please control your daughter." I said.

"Let my daughter drink from you, my boy. She hasn't had any decent blood for a vhile." King Igus said. I felt her fangs touch my skin…her fangs felt as cold as ice…

Andr saw this and teleported behind Anja and grabbed her hair and threw her away from me. Anja was as graceful as a Cat and landed on her feet. She glared at Andr.

"Vhat was that for!?" Anja yelled at her.

"Don't touch him you blood sucking bitch!" Andr yelled at her.

"Father, do I have permission to fight her?" She asked.

"Yes, but don't do it here. My boy, is there a place vhere you can fight?" King Igus asked me.

"Go to the _**Brawl Room**_." I said.

"Ahhh, thank you." He said and stood up.

"Everyone!" King Igus yelled. The Princesses and Elite Mobs stopped talking and looked at him.

"My daughter vill be fighting this Princess that angered my daughter. Please, move to the Brawl Room, so ve can vatch them fight." King Igus announced.

"This should be good." Silk said. Everyone nodded and walked out of the Bar and into the Brawl room. I tried to walk away and get out of the Bar, but Queen Kalina stood in front of me in the blink of an eye.

"And just vhere are you going, young man?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, ummm…I'm leaving. I have something urgent to do at my Kingdom." I lied. She placed her hand on my right shoulder.

"My apologizes young man, but you can't leave. I vant you to see hov poverful my daughter is." She said.

"But, I need to go." I said.

"I knov you do, but leave after she beats that girl. And…" She trailed off and looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If you vere so against my daughter drinking from you, then vhy didn't you fight back and use your powers? My daughter von't get upset if you attack her vhen she vas out of line." She said.

"Oh, because I'm shy." I lied. She stared at me long and hard for a few seconds.

"Alright, come on." She ushered me into the Brawl room. I nodded and went into the room…it wasn't a good idea to argue and anger an Ancient Vampire that can take your head off in less than a second.

I walked into the Brawl room and looked around.

"Whoa…" I said. The _**Brawl Room**_ was 30 Blocks long and 30 Blocks high. The radius of the room was 15 Blocks. The room was completely made of Bedrock and there were seats on the sides of the room covered in Bedrock.

Andr and Anja were in the middle of the room and the Princesses and Elite Mobs were seating down on the seats to the side of the room. I walked over and sat down. King Igus sat to my left and Queen Kalina sat to my right.

"Beat that Vampire!" Jarka yelled.

"Do your best Princess." Andrei said.

"Yeah! Andr! Andr!" Cupa yelled and jumped up and down.

"I want to see a Princess that can actually stand a chance against Andr." Ink said.

"Vatch my boy, you'll see hov poverful our daughter is." King Igus grinned. I nodded and watched Andr and Anja. Everyone was watching them silently and no one said a word or made a sound.

Anja smiled and took off her Biker Jacket and threw it on the ground.

"You got a lot of nerve pulling my hair." Anja said. Anja wore a plain white shirt and she was wearing a Chain necklace with Vampire fangs on it.

"Of course I did, I am feared and the strongest Princess around here." Andr cracked her knuckles.

"Hmmm, you're the daughter of the Ender Dragon huh? Then, that means I von't go easy on ya." Anja said.

"A lot of talk from an old blood sucker. If you're so old, why don't you look like an Adult like your parents? You look still look like an average 18 year old girl." Andr said.

"This Human body is the age it vas stuck at when I got it. It's ok, I like looking young." Anja smiled.

"Haha! You're basically an Old hag! Or in this case…an OLD BAT!" Andr laughed. Then…something hit me…

"_Wait…if the Princesses and Prince have been learning new abilities every week and Anja has stayed in her Human form for 5,342 years…then that means…oh, shit…she's an overpowered Vampire…"_

I gasped. Anja frowned at Andr.

"Ok! Yeah, I may be really old, but I don't look like an Old Bat!" Anja yelled at her.

"Are we going to start fighting? Enough talking." Andr clenched her fist.

"I thought you vould never ask…" Anja closed her eyes and suddenly opened them. Her eyes were glowing Red.

"_**Blood Cloak…" **_Anja said. All of a sudden, her body was surrounded by a Red aura. It covered every part of her body and it was so strong and alive. The aura started to twist and bend with fury around her.

It blew air as the red energy twisted around in the air. The Princesses and Elite Mobs were shocked and surprised. King Igus and Queen Kalina were smiling. Andr frowned.

"_This power…it's vile and strong…just like my Ender magic…"_

Andr thought. The red twisting energy vanished and Anja had that blood red aura around her body.

"_What the fuck kind of Vampire is she? Is the __**Nine Tailed Fox**__ from __**Naruto**__ inside of her?"_

I thought.

"Hmmmm…I never thought I would meet another Princess with such sinister and powerful magic like me. Hilda is the closest, but you take the cake." Andr said. Anja smiled.

"I trained for Centuries…I heard all about you…" Anja said.

"You did?" Andr asked.

"Ever since I was little…I heard about you being the strongest and feared by everyone. And you knov…I think it's time that I claim the title." Anja grinned.

"You think a pathetic blood sucker like you can beat me? That's a laugh." Andr said.

"SHUT UP!" Anja shot at an incredible speed towards Andr and grabbed her by the throat. Andr's eyes widened.

"You…you are very fast." Andr said. Anja clenched her fist and punched Andr in the stomach…hard. She flew back really fast and crashed into a wall. Andr stood up and dusted herself off.

"Not bad." Andr teleported and punched Anja in the face, she flew back, but didn't crash into a wall.

"Come on! A Silverfish hits harder then you!" Anja taunted Andr.

"_**TWISTING SHADOWS!" **_Andr yelled and her arms transformed into 17 twisting shadowy blades that twisted in the air.

"Interesting, turning your body parts into pure dark magic." Anja said. Andr teleported behind Anja and the shadowy swords flew towards Anja. Anja ran and dodged the shadowy swords that were trying to stab her.

Anja was too fast and kicked Andr in the face and she fell on the ground. Andr stood up and felt rage boil inside of her.

"_She's too fast! I can handle teleporting TO the opponent, but she's so fast that I don't even know when to teleport away from her! I can't see her when she's moving this fast!"_

Andr thought. Andr sprouted 12 more shadowy swords out of her body and went straight for Anja. But, Anja once again dodged them and hit Andr again and sent her flying and crashing into the wall.

"Hey, I'm confused…where is that power coming from?" I asked the King.

"You see my boy…Anja is usingBlood magic." He said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"_**Blood magic**_ is a special type of magic that only Vampires can use. The magic is fueled and povered by blood. This magic turns blood into pure energy that you can use. Hovever, in order to use this magic…the Vampire has to bleed from a certain area." He said.

"Like what area?" I asked.

"Anyvhere, just as long as the Vampire has a small cut, he or she vill be able to do Blood magic." He said.

"But, I don't see any cuts on Anja." I said.

"Anja bites her tongue vith her fangs. That's hov she's doing it." He said.

"Oh…why is she so powerful?" I asked.

"Because ve found a vay to get Human DNA long before the Ender Dragon vas just a Hatchling. I vas 85 years old when the Ender Dragon vas a Hatchling." He said.

"Wait…then, why aren't you powerful?" I asked.

"Yes, ve may be really poverful…but, even a group of Ancient Vampires don't stand a chance against a 25 Block tall Dragon that can heal and spit out supernatural fire…" He said while he looked at me.

"Nick, Anja may be superior to Andr when fighting in their Human forms. But, Anja doesn't stand a chance if they vere in their true forms." The King said.

"What's Anja's true form?" I asked.

"A 10 Block tall Bat monster. Tell you the truth…I think Andr and Anja might be equally matched if they did fight in their Monster forms." He said.

"Ahhh, ok…" I said and looked back at Andr and Anja.

"You knov…I thought you vould be stronger than this." Anja said.

"Shut up you blood sucking bitch!" Andr yelled and teleported all over the place…

***Multiple Zooms and Warps***

Andr teleported all over the place that Anja couldn't keep track…

***RIP!***

2 of Andr's shadowy swords pierce through Anja's stomach.

"_**Blood Clone…"**_ Anja whispered while she coughed up blood.

"Die bitch…" Andr stabbed ALL of her shadowy swords through her body and ripped her to shreds, blood was all over the ground.

"I win!" Andr shouted.

"Think again…" A voice appeared behind her. Andr turned around to see a smiling Anja behind her.

"How!? I ripped you to shreds!" Andr yelled.

"Good thing I replaced myself vith a Blood Clone. If I haven't done that…I vould be dead right now." Anja grinned.

"What did that ability do?" I asked King Igus.

"A _**Blood Clone**_ replaces the Vampire for a minute. Vhen the Vampire is about to be attacked vhile the ability is active or activates it before the attack. He or she will be transported to a different location while a large mass of blood is left behind to impersonate the Vampire. It's a perfect ability to use vhen you're trapped in those near death situations and they make perfect escapes." He explained.

"Does it have a limit?" I asked.

"_This is starting to turn into Naruto…"_

I thought.

"Yes, it does…since it leaves a huge mass of blood behind; the Vampire will suffer from blood loss and won't be able to do any Blood magic unless he or she feeds. A regular Vampire can use this ability 2 times per day. But, since Anja has been training a lot for Centuries…she can do it **5** times per day." King Igus said.

"Amazing…" I said in awe.

"_These Vampires are so overpowered…I wonder if __**Alucard**__, Moka, or Moka's Father will be able to beat them…ahh who am I kidding…Alucard can walk in sunlight, revive himself, has 2 Supernatural guns AND Shadow powers…most cheapest and overpowered Vampire I ever saw in Anime…"_

I thought…

**Author's Note: Awesome fight going on!**

**Best line of Najmi.**

"_**Fucking cock sucking Vampires…" -Najmi**_


	22. Andr vs Anja Pt2

**Author's Note: I got an important Poll for all of you. I know a lot of you are eager to see Najmi have sex with a girl, but I can't decide whose going to be his first time with, so check out this poll! :D**

**Which girl should Najmi give his virginity too?**

**Andr? Skelly? Or Anja?**

**Please vote on my profile! Thank you lol**

**Chapter 22: Andr vs. Anja Pt2**

Andr relaxed and smiled.

"Hey, Vampire girl." Andr said.

"Vhat?" Anja asked.

"You should be honored…I finally found someone that I can actually go all out without causing a lot of damage." Andr smirked.

"Haha, vell…I don't disappoint vhen it comes to fighting. And, you vere the first one ever to make me use my Blood Clone ability." Anja smirked back at her.

"Yeah, it seems I underestimated you. Since you had 1,642 years of training and fighting and I only had 18 years…you must be really powerful." Andr said.

"I am a Vampire after all…we are immortal and live forever." Anja said.

"Anja, what's your view on Human life?" Andr asked.

"Human life…? I find it vorthless…the Cube Humans die so easily only to re-spavn again later…they are like annoying Ants. No matter hov much you kill them, there vill always come back." Anja said.

"What happen if you DID find a Human that had all his shapes and couldn't re-spawn if he died?" Andr asked.

"That type of Human deserves to be the royal servant to me and my family. To find a Human that isn't made of Cubes and doesn't re-spavn if he dies is like finding hidden Gold in the Mine, even though the Mine has no more Gold." Anja played with her hair.

"_Crap…if they find out I'm Human…the Vampire family is going to force me to be their loyal and maybe mindless servant…"_

I thought.

"Why a Royal servant?" Andr asked.

"Because my family and myself vants to keep a Human around. I have a feeling my mother vill sleep with him, hehe." Anja giggled.

***WARP!***

Andr teleported and stabbed 6 of the shadowy swords through her head and stomach while she was distracted.

"Cheating son of a bitch…_**Blood Clone**_…" Anja transformed into a mass of blood and appeared 4 blocks behind Andr.

"_I can't be too careless…she can still teleport anyvhere. That's the 2nd time that I had to use Blood Clone. I have 3 more left…"_

Anja thought.

"Alright, so you vant to cheat? Then let's fight!" Anja yelled.

***Multiple Zooms and Warps***

Andr teleported all over the place to confuse Anja, Anja did the same trick and started to run and jump all over the place to avoid Andr and her shadowy swords. For 2 minutes, they did this and not a single attack was thrown…they were just ducking and dodging each other…

Anja and Andr grew impatient.

"ENOUGH!" Andr stopped teleporting. Anja stopped moving fast and stopped dead in her tracks.

"It appears that even my random teleporting won't be enough to catch you. I will only teleport to avoid you." Andr said.

"Very vell…_**Blood Volves**_…" Anja said. The poodles of blood that were still lying on the ground from Anja's Blood Clone ability started to swirl and move. The poodles of blood transformed into **Red Wolves** completely made out of blood. There were 7 Wolves.

"Wolves made out of blood? You're going to really offend Lone and her Wolves." Andr said.

"Sic em…" Anja said. The Blood Wolves growled at Andr and ran towards her. Andr easily sliced and killed the Blood Wolves with her shadowy swords.

"No matter…that vas a veak ability that I used on you." Anja smirked.

"Bring it…" Andr glared at her.

"_**Rune…Daggers." **_Anja whispered. The blood on the ground moved towards Anja and pooled in her hands. The blood transformed into 2 sharp silver Daggers in her hands.

"Ok, that's it…I'm trying a new ability. _**Enderman Form**_." Andr said. Andr's purple aura around her grew stronger and her skin started to fall off. Andr transformed into an Enderman, but it looked different.

Andr's body was completely made out of purple glowing energy and she was muscular and had the body of a Body builder, while the regular Enderman are skinny and anorexic. Her eyes glowed white and so did the inside of her mouth.

"_Wow…she looks Naruto in his 4 tailed form…man, it's like I'm trapped inside an Anime…"_

I thought. Anja stared wide eyed at Andr and lowered her Daggers.

"_This could be a problem…she has a lot of dark energy covering her body. This vill severely reduce my damage to her and I think her healing has increased….I'm gonna have to start using my strong abilities."_

Anja thought.

"_**Telekinesis…" **_Anja said. Anja started to float in the air. I looked at her confused.

"King Igus, why is she floating?" I asked.

"Telekinesis not only levitates objects and creatures, but also the Vampire himself." He said.

"Oh, ok…" I said and looked back at Anja. Anja infused some of her energy into her Daggers and threw them as fast as a Bullet. The Daggers penetrated through Andr's body and left 2 nice sized holes through her chest and stomach.

"Nice try." Andr grinned. The holes closed up in 3 seconds.

"_Vhoa…that Enderman form must be her strongest ability; it's time to use my powerful attacks."_

Anja thought.

"_**Scarlett Fever…" **_Anja closed her eyes.

"Uh oh…my daughter is resorting to THAT ability? This Andr is really entertaining me." King Igus smiled. Anja's eyes shot open and made a wicked grin.

"HaHaHaHa! I'm gonna eat you all up! Come here! I vant to taste you!" Anja yelled with an insane voice and shot towards Andr.

"What the hell is going on with her? Queen Kalina, what happened to her? Why is she acting insane all of a sudden?" I asked.

"_**Scarlett Fever**_ is an ability that forcefully puts the Vampire in mass hysteria. The Vampire vill become insane and vanting to fight and drink badly, this makes the Vampire ignore even the most painful attacks and can even ignore a stake through the Heart. Hovever, there is a price…" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"During the Fever, the Vampire can't think at all and just wants to rip his opponent to shreds. This is bad if the Vampire is fighting against an intelligent opponent. And, it's also bad because after the opponent is defeated. The Vampire will attack any creature that's close to him…whether living or undead…" She explained.

"Ahhh…can you break out of the Fever?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only high level Vampires can. Anja can break out of it." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"_This is amazing…Anja must have over 100 different abilities…I think Andr only has 7 or 9…"_

I thought. Anja kicked Andr in the chest, but her foot sunk in and Andr swung her purple glowing claw and made a deep cut on Anja's chest. Anja ignored the pain and summoned 2 Daggers and stabbed Andr's head many times.

Andr swung her claw again and Anja couldn't dodge it because her foot was caught in the dense dark energy around her body.

"_**BLOOD CLONE!"**_ Anja quickly yelled out.

***SLASH***

Anja's head was cut off her body and her body transformed into a mass of blood. Anja appeared 10 blocks away from Andr.

"_Damn…that's the 3rd time I had to use Blood Clone! I got 2 more left…"_

Anja thought. When Anja used her Blood Clone, it canceled her Scarlett Fever mode.

"Wow, this is the best fight I ever seen." Silk said.

"Someone is a match to Andr." Ink said. Anja looked at her father.

"Father, may I have permission to unleash _**Blood Rain**_?" Anja asked.

"Go ahead my dear, but please keep it clean." King Igus said. Anja smiled and looked at Andr.

"Congratulations…you get to see the power I learned vhen I vas 1,253 years old." Anja said with a smirk.

"Great, show me what you got, Vampire girl." Andr taunted. Anja heard running water and put her ear to the wall.

"_There's vater under us and around us…since she's the Princess of Enderman, she takes damage from vater. Perfect…this fight is just about over."_

Anja smirked at the thought.

"What are you smiling about you blood sucking bitch?" Andr taunted her.

"Oh, nothing…_**Blood Rain**_." Anja whispered. All of a sudden, it started to rain in the room, but it wasn't water…it was blood. Luckily, it didn't rain over where the seats were. Andr looked around confused as the blood fell on her.

"Nov then…" Anja pointed her hand at Andr.

"_**Blood Stab." **_Anja said. All of a sudden, the red rain drops transformed into tiny Daggers and stabbed through every part of Andr's body. Andr grunted in pain.

"_I need to restrain her."_

Anja thought.

"_**Blood Chains!" **_Anja yelled and the blood that was on Andr's body and on the ground turned into Red chains and wrapped around her body. The dark energy that surrounded Andr's body started to melt the Chains off her.

"_I need to do this quickly!"_

Anja yelled in her mind and ran up to Andr. Anja placed her hand on Andr's chest.

"_**Blood Drain." **_Anja said. All of a sudden, Andr's blood started to spew out of her mouth. Andr gagged and tried to break free, but Anja summoned more Chains to restrain her. Andr was losing so much blood that her _**Enderman form**_ started to leave her.

After a few seconds, Andr lost her Enderman form and changed back to her Human form. Andr was weak and couldn't break out of the chains; she glared at Anja with pure hatred.

"You see honey…blood is life. Every living thing has blood in its body. Its vhat gives us pover and strength. Andr lost so much blood that it drained her of her ender magic." Queen Kalina said to me.

"_**Blood Crack." **_Anja said. The blood on the ground went through the cracks in the ground. Suddenly, the ground shook and started to open up under Andr. There was a water stream running down to Caves under her.

"You did vonderful fighting me! Though, it is a shame that I have to kill you now." Anja whipped her hair back.

"Go ahead…you may have beaten me this time. But, always remember that I'll re-spawn and when I do…I'll come back to kill you the most painful way imaginable." Andr said with pure hatred.

"Yep, that's not happening. Nov, down to the vater vith you!" Anja smiled and picked up Andr and threw her in the water stream.

"AHHHHH!" Andr yelled in agony as the water started to dissolve her body. Andr sunk in the water and a few bubbles came up. Andr's Enderman Hat floated to the top of the water…Anja killed Andr…

"I VIN!" Anja yelled in delight. Her father and mother stood up and clapped.

"That's my girl!" King Igus said.

"Vell done!" Queen Kalina said. Everyone else was shocked.

"I can't believe this…she KILLED Andr…" Skelly said with wide eyes.

"ANDY! NO!" Cupa started to cry.

"Whoa…I guess Anja is the strongest Princess now and claims the title." Silk said.

"Incredible…" Ink said while staring at Anja with wide eyes. Jarka and Andrei were fuming with rage.

"The Ender Dragon is going to be upset." Jarka said.

"Andr is not dead." Andrei said. Everyone looked at him.

"But, she vent down in the vater." King Igus said.

"She did…but, the Ender Dragon explodes when he is killed. Since, she's the daughter of the Ender Dragon…well, let's just say that we need to leave the room right now." Andrei said. The water started to bubble and glowed purple.

Everyone quickly ran out of the room and shut the door…

***BOOM!***

A loud explosion went off in the room. The Brawl Room was completely destroyed…

"Princess Andr has fallen…" Andrei said sadly.

"I know…we must tell the Ender Dragon of this." Jarka said.

***WARP!***

Andrei and Jarka teleported away, I felt sad for Andr…all she did was protect me from Anja who was about to bite me. I should have respected and cared for her more…yeah, she may have wanted to turn me into a Dragon like her and force me into loving her.

But, she cares deeply about me and takes care of me and even protects me. I looked at Skelly.

"Skelly, when will Andr be revived?" I asked her.

"A long time…since she's the daughter of the Ender Dragon and is powerful. She has a lower re-spawn rate then the rest of the Princesses. Cupa has the highest re-spawn rate since she's the Princess of Creepers." Skelly said. I nodded and walked inside the destroyed Brawl room.

I looked down to see Andr's _**Ender Pearl**_ lying on the ground. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"_I can't let this fall into wrong hands."_

I thought. I walked out of the Brawl room and Anja appeared in front of me with a smile on her face.

"All that fighting really makes me have a poverful thirst! May I drink from you?" She asked.

"No, why do you want to suck my blood so badly?" I asked.

"Because you smell really delicious…very Human like, besides the Vampire bite gives you pleasure and you von't turn into one of us." Anja said.

"I don't want too." I said. Anja giggled.

"Come here…it von't be bad…" Anja started to walk towards me.

"No!" I yelled and ran away from her. I ran into the Gold room and locked the door.

"Guess again…" I heard her whisper in my ear. I turned around and ran away from her and climbed on a bed.

"_Fuck! This isn't good!"_

I yelled in my mind. Anja's eyes started to glow red again.

"Trust me…it vill feel really good. Like sex…" Anja climbed on the bed and started to crawl towards me.

"N-No…stop it." I said in fear. Anja crawled on top of me and pressed her boobs against my chest.

***SQUISH!***

"Please, trust me…" She whispered in my ear. Her thick Russian accent sounded pleasant in my ears, but I resisted it.

"I said stop…" I said. Anja didn't listen to me…she moved her mouth towards my neck while she hugged my chest with her arms. Her cold fangs sunk into the nape of my neck. At first, I felt a little pain, but it was replaced with intense pleasure.

"Oh…shit…ahh…" I moaned in pleasure. It felt like I was having sex and doing drugs at the same time. I tried to move, but my body was paralyzed. 10 seconds later, I started to feel numbness in my fingers and it started to spread to my hands and arms at an alarming rate…

Anja was draining me dry of blood…

"No…" I said weakly. I grew weaker and I started to feel really exhausted and sleepy, it was most likely from the blood loss. My vision turned black and I fainted from blood loss…wrapped in the arms of an Ancient Vampire…

**Author's Note: Damn what a trip!**

**Did Najmi get killed by her? Will he be revived with Vampire blood? Or will he become Anja's Vampire servant? Find out on Friday!**


	23. Prince of Enderman

**Author's Note: Were back everyone! Yeah I know I keep changing the title, I can't find a solid name yet.**

**Oh and ANDR WON! Very good poll, it was a lot of ties with Andr and Skelly.**

**Chapter 23: Prince of Enderman**

**-5 Days Later-**

I opened my eyes, but my vision was a blur. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them. My vision got better and I stared up at a Red ceiling.

"Huh?" I said in confusion. I discovered that I was lying in a bed…but, not a normal bed…it was a bed fit for royalty. With velvet sheets, a Red blanket that was really soft and golden headboard and frames.

"Where am I?" I looked around to see that I was in a royal bedroom. Then, realization struck me…

"_OH CRAP! I fainted when Anja drunk my blood! Am I a Vampire!?"_

I yelled in my mind. I put my hand to my chest and felt my Heart beat. I sighed in relief.

"_Oh, good…my Heart is still beating. I'm not a Vampire."_

I thought.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I asked out loud. I discovered that I was naked in bed. I got out of bed and looked out the window. It appears that I was in some sort of castle…a really high castle that was 50 stories high.

"What is this place?" I asked while looking down at the garden.

"Velcome to our castle_** Zransylvania**_." A voice said behind me. I looked behind me to see Anja smiling at me. I grabbed the blanket and covered myself up, Anja giggled at me.

"Too late…I vas the one that disrobed you, you have a nice body." Anja said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Back at the Social Bar…I knev you vere different from the rest. The second your blood touched my tongue, I knev you vere Human." Anja said.

"No, I'm not. My father Arthus rules over the Bone Knawers." I lied. Anja giggled.

"You can't lie to me; anyway…your clothes are in the closet. Get dress and I'll be vaiting for you." Anja said and walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked over to my clothes and put them on.

I then opened the door to see Anja waiting for me.

"Come on, my parents want to talk to you." Anja said. I nodded her and followed her down the royal and fancy hallways…

**-Ender Dragon Lair-**

_**Shadow **_bowed to the Ender Dragon while he held his **_Samurai sword_ **in his right hand.

"**You have done well, my son. You have learned enough abilities to protect your sister." **The Ender Dragon said.

"Thank you…father. When will I see my big sister, Andr?" He asked.

"**A few more minutes…I still can't believe someone was able to kill MY daughter. Could it be that all the Princesses teamed up on her? No, it can't be…Cupa, Heroinebrine, and Hilda would defend her. It must be someone even MORE powerful then my daughter…" **He said worriedly.

"Maybe I can find the one who…k-killed my sister." He clenched his fists.

"**Yes…when I create a brand new Ender Pearl for my daughter, seek out that creature that killed my daughter and kill it. But, don't fight the creature by yourself…if it managed to kill my daughter, then it will be hard for you to kill it." **He said.

"Yes, father." Shadow said.

_**Shadow**_ was another one of the Ender Dragon's Hatchling. He was still in his Egg when Andr was born and he didn't come out at all. The Ender Dragon thought he died in the Egg and just left the Egg in an empty nest.

After the Ender Dragon found out that Andr was killed, he went into fury and even destroyed the very Towers that heal him. The Ender Dragon came up with an idea after his rage ended. He was going to revive the Egg that he put in the nest.

He took the Egg and infused a lot of Ender magic into it, the Egg cracked and out came Shadow. The Ender Dragon infused even more Ender magic into Shadow and made him the age of an 18 year old boy, instead of a little baby.

The Ender Dragon then trained Shadow in the arts of Ender magic and made him to be the all powerful and perfect bodyguard for Andr. The Ender Dragon thought it was best for a family member to protect Andr, instead of the Elite Mobs and Shadow is much more powerful.

However, he knew that Shadow will attract a lot of female attention because Shadow and Rot are the only Princes in Minecraftia. Unlike, Rot, Shadow doesn't smell like Zombie breath and he will be really popular with the Princesses.

This is also a great idea, because the Ender Dragon didn't have the _**Ender Pearl**_ that Andr was wearing. He knew that Andr's personality will be weak, timid, and shy without that Pearl. Shadow would make the perfect overprotective brother for her.

_**Shadow**_ wears a Black Hoodie withEnderman Eyes on the hood. He is wearing Black jeans andBlack Sneakers and is wearing a Black Belt with an Enderman Head Belt Buckle on it. Shadow was the_** Prince of Enderman…**_

Shadow has short purple hair and purple glowing eyes, he's 5"7 and he has pale skin. He carries a_** Samurai Sword**_ that's made of pure Ender magic and he can summon it at anytime. He even gave the sword a name…he calls it _**A.G**_…it stands for _**Andr's Guardian**_.

He is a skinny boy, but he is really muscular and has abs and pecs. He may be skinny, but he holds great power and strength in his muscles…Shadow also had the_** purple aura**_ around his body, just like Andr.

Shadow was taught 8 abilities during his training with the Ender Dragon:Ender Fire, Sword Dance, Ender Ball, Ender Dragon form, Ender slash, Dragon Bones, Inner Ender and, Devastate. Shadow has all the basic abilities like _**super healing**_ and _**teleporting**_.

_**Ender Fire **_causes Shadow to shoot purple fire balls or fire blasts out of his mouth. The purple fire is more potent than regular fire and it can't be extinguished by water. It will only be extinguished after the fire burns it into a crisp. This is Shadow's most powerful attack.

_**Sword Dance**_ is an ability where Shadow can create 3 more A.G's and makes them hover in the air. The 4 swords will attack his opponent without him doing a thing. However, it only lasts for 15 seconds and the 3 swords will vanish and A.G will stop hovering.

_**Ender Ball **_causes Shadow to shoot purple energy balls out of his hands and toward his opponent. The more energy he concentrates, the bigger the ball, and the bigger the ball is…the more destruction and damage it will cause.

_**Ender Dragon form **_is an ability where Shadow can surround himself with Ender magic and transform into a small Dragon made of purple glowing energy, the purple energy reduces damage done to him. He is the size of a Car in this form and all his Ender attacks and strength increases greatly while in this form. This is NOT Shadow's true form.

_**Ender Disc **_is an ability that Shadow can shoot purple glowing discs out of A.G that will cut his enemies to pieces. However, this ability can only be used if he has_** A.G**_, it won't work on regular swords.

_**Dragon Bones**_ is a defensive ability that Shadow summons Dragon bones that will cover some parts of his body to protect him from damage. Shadow can combine it with _**Ender Dragon**_ _**form**_ to create the ultimate defense.

_**Inner Ender**_ is an ability that increases Shadow's strength, Ender magic, and durability by 50% for 15 minutes. Shadow can even place it on others, but it's reduced to 10% and 3 minutes if it's placed on someone who has no trace of Ender magic. And Shadow can't use this ability while he's using _**Ender Dragon form**_.

_**Devastate**_ is his strongest attack, right next to Ender Fire. Devastate is an ability where he charges all his Ender magic into _**A.G **_and unleash an ultra powerful beam at the enemy. It is hotter than Lava and can pierce through anything. However, the drawback is that he only use Devastate_** 2 times**_…if he goes over two, he will faint from exhaustion…

Shadow was starting to grow impatient.

"Father, when will she be done? I want to see her so badly…" Shadow said.

"**Almost done…she will be reborn in a few more minutes." **The Ender Dragon said. Shadow nodded and sat down on the ground and waited…

**-Zransylvania-**

We finally made it to the Dinner room and it was very large. There was a long 10 yard table in front of me with many chairs. King Igus and Queen Kalina were seating at the very end of the table.

"Come on." Anja said and we walked to the end of the table.

"Good evening." King Igus grinned.

"Did you sleep vell?" Queen Kalina said.

"Yeah, I did." I sat down on a fancy chair next to them. Anja sat next to me.

"So…why am I here?" I asked.

"Ve brought you here because you're a Human." King Igus said.

"Ok, you caught me…I'm Human, how did you find out?" I asked.

"Vhen a Vampire reaches a certain level in mastering Telekinesis; it grants him the ability to read minds. Vhen you said_**Crap…if they find out I'm Human…the Vampire family is going to force me to be their loyal and maybe mindless servant**_ In your mind…ve found out about you." Queen Kalina smiled.

"_Shit…"_

I thought.

"Please, no cursing in my castle. Even, if you're thinking it." King Igus said.

"_Whoa…they really can read my mind…"_

I thought.

"Yes, ve can." Anja hugged me.

"So, you knew I was Human all this time?" I asked.

"Not all the time…ve found out vhen my daughter vas fighting Andr. After ve found out you vere Human…ve took an interest in you." King Igus said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"_**5 Days**_…" Anja said. My eyes widened.

"5 Days! Why was I sleeping so long?" I asked with shock. Anja raised her hand.

"It's my fault…vhen I bit you at the Social Bar, I infected you vith a disease that vas hiding in my body. The disease vas trying to shut off your organs and ve put you in a bed and carefully extracted the diseased blood from your body vhile you slept. So…you were basically in a _**Coma**_." Anja said.

"Is it gone?" I asked.

"Yes…I sucked out a lot of the blood and spit it out. I then used my _**Blood Heal**_ ability to make the blood cells that veren't infected to produce more healthy blood." Anja smiled.

"Are you infected with the disease still?" I asked.

"Not anymore, my parents extracted it from my body 2 days ago." Anja said.

"Did the disease affect you?" I asked.

"Haha, of course not! I'm a Vampire; diseases have no effect on the undead. I just vanted to get rid of it so I vouldn't infect everything I bite." Anja said.

"Ok, thank you…so, what's the REAL purpose of me being here?" I asked.

"To be our _**Retainer**_." Anja said.

"What's a Retainer?" I asked.

"A _**Retainer**_ is a Human that serves a vampire master or mistress. He vill be rewarded for serving the master or mistress and vill be given vampire blood that vill make him stronger. He vill then, change into a _**Chiropteran**__**(Kai-Rop-Ter-Ren)**_." King Igus said.

"What's a Chiropteran?" I asked.

"A _**Chiropteran **_is a Retainer that can change into a Bat monster at vill. He is no longer Human, he is now a Bat monster that vill serve and protect his master. Chiropterans are really powerful…they can use the same abilities like the master and they vill need to drink blood to power their abilities. Chiropterans are still_** living**_ and not undead like Vampires." Anja said.

"So, there like Vampires?" I asked.

"There more different…they don't NEED to drink blood like ve do. They only need to drink blood vhen there using their abilities. Plus, they can walk in sunlight vhile ve can't." Anja said.

"Could they be more powerful then the master?" I asked.

"No…the master has the ability to make his Chiropteran's blood boil inside his veins. Causing extreme pain and even death to the Chiropteran." King Igus said.

"And you want me to turn into your Chiropteran?" I asked.

"Not yet…yes, you vill be our servant, but it vill take time to see that ve trust you." Queen Kalina said.

"Wait…how many times do I have to drink vampire blood to be a Chiropteran?" I asked.

"_**3 times per day**_…and the vampire that vill let you drink her blood is my daughter Anja. You are a young Human and I and my vife's blood is too potent for you." King Igus said.

"So, to change the subject…vhy vas a poor and defenseless Human like you doing among monsters at the Social Bar?" Queen Kalina asked.

"I was invited there by Andr. How did you guys know about the Social Bar?" I asked.

"Oh…_**Rosa**_ the _**Princess of Iron Golems**_ told us about the bar. We arrived here on a boat and saw her vandering around the Beach. She vas really kind and even gave me a Red Flower, such a sweet girl." Queen Kalina said.

"Father and mother, may I be accused?" Anja asked.

"Vhy?" King Igus said.

"I vant to go take a bath in the royal chambers…and…" Anja looked at me and grinned.

"Can he join me?" Anja asked.

"Of course he can join you…he vill vash you, he is our servant." King Igus smiled.

"Great! Come on!" Anja smiled and grabbed me and I flew out of the chair. We walked out of the dinner room and back into the hallways.

"Vait here a sec, I got to get the _**toys**_." Anja grinned.

"Toys? What the hell do you mean by-"I looked around to see that Anja was gone.

"Damn, that Vampire disappearing thing is getting old…I've seen a lot of Vampire movies." I said.

"_I don't get it…Andr wants to turn me into a __**Dragon**_ and Anja wants to turn me into a_** Chiropteran**_. _Why do these girls want me to lose my Humanity?"_

I thought.

"And what the hell did she mean by_** toys**_? Damn…I have a bad feeling she's not bringing bath toys like Rubber Ducks…she's bringing THOSE kinds of toys…" I said with dismay…

**-Ender Dragon Lair-**

The Ender Dragon looked at Shadow.

"**She is ready."** He said to Shadow. Shadow jumped up in excitement. Andr's new body was inside a purple glowing Egg.

"**Go ahead…break it open." **The Ender Dragon said. Shadow nodded and used his purple sword to cut the Egg open…in the Egg lie a sleeping Andr.

"Big sister?" Shadow put down his sword and picked her up from the Egg. Andr started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Mmm…where am I? What happened? I remember fighting the vampire girl…" Andr said. Andr looked different…

Andr had reddish brown hair instead of purple hair and instead of C-cup boobs…Andr was flat chested. Andr wasn't wearing any purple lipstick…she was wearing only purple eye shadow.

"I'm your little brother." Shadow smiled.

"L-Little brother? Oh no…my Ender Pearl is gone…I'm w-weak…" Andr started to cry. Without her Ender Pearl, Andr lost her tough, strong, and confident attitude.

"Don't worry; father is making a Pearl for you, big sister." Shadow kissed Andr's forehead.

"_Najmi…"_

Andr thought and cried into her little brother's chest…

**Author's Note: Awesome! We got another guy in the story!**

**Which means Najmi won't be the only guy getting into sexual situations XD**


	24. Map of Minecraftia

**Author's Note: Here we go! We finally get a Map, because Minecraftia has many wonderful locations! **

**Chapter 24: Map of Minecraftia**

Shadow took Andr to her room and helped her dress in her usual clothes. Andr sat down on a stool and looked in the mirror. She took out purple lipstick and put it on her lips…it didn't feel the same…she missed her purple hair, her boobs, and most importantly…her Ender Pearl…

"This is horrible…" Andr used her fingers to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I know, father is almost done with the Pearl." Shadow said calmly.

"_Oh, Najmi…I hope your ok…"_

Andr thought…

**-Zransylvania-**

I stood in the hallway and waited for Anja. All of a sudden, realization hit me…

"_OH! Andr's Ender Pearl!"_

I dug into my pocket and took out the Pearl.

"Cool, I still got her Ender Pearl." I said and put it back in my pocket. Anja appeared next to me with a small wooden basket in her hand.

"Ok, I got my toys…come on." Anja hugged me and ushered me into the royal chambers.

"Alright…hey, is there a map for Minecraftia?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is…I'll shov you after ve take our bath." Anja said and walked into the royal chambers. I followed her into the chambers and it looked amazing…

"Velcome to the royal chambers." Anja smiled. The royal chambers were a large bathroom and there was a pool that took up almost half of the bathroom. The floors were white tiles and the walls were blue.

Anja put the basket down and smiled at me.

"Uhh…" I said in confusion as she stared at me for a few seconds.

"Aren't you going to undress me?" She asked.

"Undress you?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you are my servant and I did take off your clothes." Anja grinned.

"Am I allowed to touch your bra and panties?" I asked.

"Haha, touch as much as you vant…vere going to have fun in the tub." Anja said seductively.

"Alright…" I said. I felt just like those boys and men in the Animes where a hot Anime girl is seducing them and they become nervous and try to push her away…but, there so distracted by her body that they suddenly become weak and can't fight her off. It really does feel like I'm trapped in an Anime.

I walked over and unzipped Anja's Biker jacket. She lifted her arms up and I pulled off the jacket and placed it on the floor. I took off her white shirt and threw it on the ground, Anja wasn't wearing a bra.

"How come your not wearing a bra?" I asked.

"Oh, you see…I'm a little bit of a Tomboy. I have days vhen I'm a girly girl and days vhen I'm a Tomboy, today I am a Tomboy." Anja smiled.

"Ok…" I said. Anja's boobs looked marvelous…they were C-cups and they were pale and had nice pink nipples. I unzipped her pants and took it off and threw it on the ground. Anja was wearing Black panties.

I went down and took off her shoes and socks, and then I slipped her panties off. I felt really turned on from undressing a hot girl. My member was starting to harden.

"Hehe, excited aren't you?" She batted her eyes at me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can see the bulge in your pants and I can hear your Heart beats throb faster." Anja said.

"Here…let me undress you." Anja said. I blinked and before I knew it…all my clothes was off.

"H-How…" I said with shock.

"Princess of Vampires remember? I am REALLY fast, I took off your clothes so fast that you didn't even see me or felt your clothes come off you." Anja smiled.

"_It seems that someone that would be able to defeat Anja is either someone equally faster or greater than her or someone that can teleport."_

I thought.

"Yeah, you're right about the teleporting." Anja said.

"_Damnit! Stay out of my head! It's the only place where I can think freely about everything."_

I thought.

"Hehe, make me…" Anja smiled and walked over and kissed me on the cheek. She then picked me up and threw me into the large tub that covered most of the large room. The water was warm and it felt great…

Anja walked into the water and wrapped her arms around me and sat in my lap.

"Anja, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." Anja started to play with my Afro.

"Why did you have to kill Andr?" I asked. Anja stopped playing with my hair and looked down.

"I had too…" Anja said.

"What do you mean you _had_ too?" I asked.

"My parent's vere vatching me…it didn't vant me to lose….I vould have healed and revived her, but again…my parent's vere there…" Anja said sadly.

"So, you didn't want to kill Andr?" I asked.

"Yeah…vhen I vas little, I heard stories of the Enderman Princess named Andr, I vanted to meet her so badly and beat her in a _friendly_ match. Just a sparring match vhere ve fight for fun…" Anja said.

"You never wanted to kill her?" I asked.

"Not at all…I vas hoping that ve could be best friends. Nov, she's going to hate my guts and get her vengeance on me…" Anja looked into my eyes.

"You're not evil huh?" I said.

"No…my parents are…but, not me. If I vas evil, then I vould have let you suffered vith the disease that I gave you." Anja said.

"Thank you for curing me, do you get lonely?" I asked.

"Yeah…I vant to have a boy around my age to hang around…a lover…" Anja whispered.

"Around your age? You do know that I'm 18 years old and your over 3,000 years old…" I said.

"Vhat I mean is that a boy vho has the same mind as me. Yeah, I may be over 3,000 years old, but I still act like an 18 year old teen girl." Anja smiled.

"Are you forcing me to stay here in the castle with you?" I asked.

"You can leave if you vant too. But, you have to come back every 3 days. My parent's vant to keep you here and I vould get in trouble if I let you leave our castle." Anja said.

"Vhy do they vant me to stay here?" I asked.

"2 reasons…the 1st reason is that you have the tastiest blood and they vould drink from you. The 2nd reason is that you're the only Human around here and they think it vould be best for you to stay here and not be killed by the other monsters." Anja said.

"So, in a way…were benefiting from each other…I give them my blood and serve them, while they protect me from monsters…a symbiotic relationship…" I said.

"Yeah, just like that…the only bad thing is that they vill vant you to turn into a Chiropteran. And…if my dad finds out that I like you…he vill forcefully turn you into a Vampire." Anja said.

"Why would he turn me into a Vampire?" I asked.

"He doesn't vant a regular Human to love and be vith his daughter, not even a Chiropteran." Anja said.

"But, you guys sleep around with everyone." I said.

"I know…my parents don't see anything vrong vith sleeping vith others. It doesn't really matter anyway…the mortal or vampire they slept vith von't survive." Anja said.

"They won't survive?" I said.

"Most of the time…my parents are like Black Widows and they suck the blood of their partner after bedding vith them, sometimes they suck during the sex. My mother is a little nicer and spares only the boys and men that beg for their life. My father isn't…he kills women after he beds vith them." Anja explained.

"Who do they sleep with the most?" I asked.

"Mostly mortals…there easier to manipulate and seduce, but other vampires? A little harder because my family has a reputation of consuming vampires after the sex." Anja said.

"Is it taboo for a vampire to consume another vampire?" I asked.

"Yes…it is called _**Dieblur**_…the vorst vampire law you can ever commit. Vampires that consume other vampires get more power, instead of feeding on mortal blood." Anja said.

"Have you ever committed Dieblur?" I asked.

"Yes…a lot of times actually…I drained over 278 vampires." Anja admitted.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"A lot of reasons like he or she back stabbed me, attempted to kill me, vanted to get powerful and drink my blood, but the most important reason vas for me and my family to grow stronger." Anja said.

"Ahhh…you know, I thought you would be very cold and uncaring. I mean vampires your age value Human life as nothing but an insect." I said.

"Thanks to me having a young mind, I don't think like that. My parents do…there only taking an interest in you because you're the only non-cube Human around here." Anja said.

"I'm glad you don't think like that." I smiled. I grabbed a bar of soap and started to rub it on her neck and chest.

"Thank you." Anja smiled back at me.

"I feel bad for you…" I said.

"Vhy?" She asked.

"Andr is going to come back and kill you. This must be really hard for you, I mean you liked Andr when you were little, but having her hate you is hard huh?" I asked.

"I knov…it's my own fault. I shouldn't have tried to suck your blood in the Social Bar. I didn't knov you vere with Andr and vhen she pulled my hair…I had to fight her, I couldn't back down or apologize because of my parents vere vatching me." Anja admitted.

"When you guys fight again…are you going to kill her again?" I asked.

"Andr is going to be enraged vhile she's fighting me…I'll most likely lose and suffer a painful death." Anja buried her face into my chest.

"Do you accept her killing you?" I asked.

"Yes…if it makes her feel better, she can kill me, I vill re-spavn in a fev days. I just hope she forgives me." Anja said.

"I'll help you." I said.

"You vill?" Anja asked.

"Yes, I will help you, Anja. You and Andr look like you can be the best of friends and your both really powerful. Think how strong you would be if you teamed up with Andr." I said.

"Your right…ve vill rule together." Anja smiled.

***Knock, knock!***

We heard knocking on the door.

"Hello, hov are you too doing in there? I'm coming in…" King Igus said and slowly started to open the door. King Igus came in and I started to rub Andr's body with the soap.

"Hov are you too doing in here?" King Igus asked.

"Fine, father." Anja smiled.

"Ve vill be joining you…" King Igus started to take off his clothes.

"_Oh, god…"_

I thought.

"Don't fret, you can leave if you vant too." He grinned. King Igus took off his clothes and revealed his muscular body. I could see why he can get women very easily; he then went in the water and sat next to Anja.

Queen Kalina came in and took off her clothes and my jaw dropped…her body was gorgeous…D-cup boobs and curves in all the right places. Queen Kalina went into the water and sat next to me with a smile.

"Ok, I'm going to leave." I said. I got out of the water and dried myself off. It felt really awkward to take a bath with a family, especially a vampire family. Anja came up to me and we went outside of the bathroom.

"Alright, listen…if you vant to get out of here, you must create a portal made of Wood and use Flint to ignite it. Vhen you get to the desired place, destroy the portal, so my parents can't follov you." Anja said.

"But, didn't you say I have to come back every 3 days?" I asked.

"Oh, right...make sure you build the portal in a hidden room." Anja said.

"And the Map?" I asked.

"This Castle is large and the hallways are Mazes…I'll have my Bats help you." Anja said. She snapped her fingers and 2 Bats appeared next to me.

"There, good luck and I'll see you later." Anja gave me my clothes and kissed me on the lips. Anja walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. I put on my clothes and looked at the Bats.

"Alright, let's go." I said. The Bats nodded and they flew down the hallway, I ran after them…

…**4 minutes later…**

The Bats stopped flying and landed on a chest.

"This must be the Map." I said. The Bats flew off the chest and I reached down and opened it. A green book with the title_**"**__**Map of Minecraftia**__**"**_ was in the chest.

"Great! Let's see what locations are on the map." I said and took out the book and opened the book and began reading…

* * *

**Biomes**

_Biomes are the different regions and lands of Minecraftia. The different Biomes also have names too; here are the names of each Biome:_

_**Woodcrest**_: _Is the__** Forest Biome**_ in Minecraftia. Woodcrest stretches over 850 Blocks wide and a lot of Cows and Pigs roam around the area. The temperature is normal and clouds appear in the sky. Trees are all over the place.

_**Sand Dunes**__: Is the __**Sand Biome**_ that stretches 215 Blocks, the temperatures here are really hot and the plants that grows here is the Cactus, Sugarcane, and dead shrubs.

_**Safari: **__Is the __**Jungle Biome**_ that stretches 653 Blocks, the temperatures here are warm and the trees are taller than the trees in Woodcrest, and vines are all over the trees and can be climbed on. Jungle Cats known as the _**Ocelot**_ can be found here.

_**Summits: **__Is the __**Mountain Biome**_ _that stretches 678 Blocks and the temperatures here are normal. The Mountains are over 60 Blocks tall and an adventurer must be careful when exploring around these tall mountains._

_**Aqua: **__Is the __**Ocean Biome**_ that is the biggest Biome and stretches 2,724 Blocks and the water is 30 Blocks deep. An adventurer can build a boat and travel to small or big islands out into the ocean.

_**Freeland: **__Is the __**Plains Biome**_ that stretches 728 Blocks. It is a large and flat land with some hills. Villagers can be found here in their Village.

_**Murk: **__Is the __**Swamp Biome**_ that stretches 539 Blocks and the trees have vines in them and the ground is wet. Plants can be seen growing in the water and trees too. It often has fog coming through the land and it's a creepy place to go at night…

_**Cold Wood: **__Is the __**Taiga Biome**__ that stretches 820 Blocks and it is a cold Biome. It is snowing most of the time here and everything is covered in snow. The trees are a little bit higher than the trees from Woodcrest and the __**Wolves **__dwell here. The rivers and streams are turned into ice Blocks._

_**Perma: **__Is the __**Tundra Biome**__ that stretches 784 Blocks and everything is covered in snow. It is just like Freeland, but with snow and ice on the land.__** Wolves**__ can also be found here…_

* * *

I stopped reading.

"Awesome! I wonder what Biome the Princesses and Prince stay in." I said and flipped the page and began reading…

* * *

_**Here are the Biomes that the Princesses and Prince stay in with their castles:**_

_**Woodcrest**__: Skelly, Rot, Silk, and Cupa_

_**Sand Dunes: **__None_

_**Safari: **__Kitten_

_**Summits: **__Anja and Rosa_

_**Aqua: **__Ink_

_**Murk: **__Grace and Heroinebrine_

_**Cold Wood: **__Frosty and Lone_

_**Perma: **__None_

_**If you want to find out about the Nether, you must get a Nether map.**_

* * *

"Wow, now I know where to go." I said.

**Author's Note: Yay! We got locations! XD**


	25. Princess of Wolves

**Author's Note: Alright, let's blow this vampire castle!**

**Princess Lone belongs to my favorite Author "**_**Lone the Dark Hearted Wolf"**_

**Oh, and I decided to spice up the Wolves and Princess Lone XD**

**Chapter 25: Princess of Wolves**

I closed the book and looked back into the chest. I found some flint and 16 wooden blocks in the chest.

"Awesome." I said and collected the items.

"Can you guys show me like a secret room where I can build the portal?" I asked them. The Bats nodded and flew down the hall again, I ran after them…

…**8 minutes later…**

The Bats stopped flying and hovered by a painting of Anja and her family. The Bats moved the painting and there was a lever in the wall.

"Great, thank you." I smiled and pulled the lever. The wall opened next to me and revealed a hidden room. I walked into the room and the wall closed behind me. I took out my supplies and started to construct my portal.

I had some wooden blocks left, but I threw them away because I didn't need them. I used the flint to ignite the portal and a white swirling hole appeared in the wooden portal.

"Good bye vampire castle." I said with a smile and jumped into the portal. I closed my eyes as I went through the white vortex that made me feel dizzy. 3 seconds later, I wasn't in the portal anymore and I started to feel really cold…

"_Why the hell am I so cold?"_

I thought. I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in snow, next to snow covered bushes.

"FUCK! I'm in _**Cold Woods**_! I was supposed to appear in _**Woodcrest**_!" I yelled. This was not good at all…I was only wearing a Hoodie and its below freezing out here. I had to make a small Shelter and torches fast…

I walked up to a tree and punched it with my fists. I collected 2 wooden blocks, but I stopped because I heard growling…it was _**wolf growls**_. I looked behind me to see a beautiful white Wolf with yellow eyes and some black on its back.

I am a Dog Person…I love Wolves, Dogs, and Coyotes…Foxes too, but I always wondered why Humanity never domesticated Foxes. I mean there not that big, Coyotes are wilder, but Foxes shouldn't be hard to domesticate.

"Whoa, easy there…I'm not going to hurt you." I said to the white Wolf. The Wolf stepped towards me and growled and pulled back his lips to show off his teeth…that was an intimidation tactic that Dogs and Wolves use…

"Come on I wo-huh?" I looked closely at the white Wolf to see that it had 8 Tails and the Wolf was 3 times bigger than a regular Wolf. It was big enough for like…4 or 5 people to ride on its back…

"_What the hell? Why does that Wolf have __**8 tails**__?! Wolves only have 1 tail! And why is it so big!?"_

I thought. The Wolf's eyes started to glow yellow.

"_And his eyes are glowing! What the fuck kind of Wolf is this?!"_

I screamed in my head. I turned around and ran away from the 8 Tailed Wolf. The Wolf lifted his head and howled.

***Wolf Howling***

After the Wolf howled, I started to hear howling from other Wolves. Two Wolves ran in front of me…the one on the right had 5 Tails, the left had 4 Tails. More Wolves came and formed a circle around me.

They all walked towards me while growling.

"_I have to do something! I don't have anything to fight them with…but, I got Andr's Ender Pearl…I wonder if I can use it…"_

I thought. I took the Ender Pearl and held it in my right hand. The 8 Tailed Wolf appeared to be the Alpha male and growled at the other Wolves to back down. The Wolves stopped growling at me and backed away.

The 8 Tailed Wolf walked towards me and began circling me…like a Shark. I pointed the Ender Pearl at the Wolf.

"Uhh…_**Ender Strike**_?" I said confused. All of a sudden, a small blast of purple energy flew out of the Pearl and struck the 8 Tailed Wolf, he flew back and hit against a tree, howling and whimpering in pain.

"Oh, yeah! I can actually fight back now!" I said with excitement.

The other Wolves growled at me and lunged towards me. I pointed the Ender Pearl and shot more blasts at them. I took out 5 Wolves, and then I looked over to see the 8 Tailed Wolf launch a ball of green energy at me and struck my stomach.

I flew back and hit against a tree, my head took some of the impact and I was knocked out and fell to the ground…

**-Ender Dragon Lair-**

"**Come my daughter…it is done." **The Ender Dragon said. Andr walked out of her room, followed by Shadow.

"Thank you so much!" Andr yelled with excitement.

"**But…it is a weak Ender Pearl and it's not as strong as the last one I created. Would you like to hear the drawbacks?"** He asked.

"Yes, please." Andr said.

"**This Ender Pearl is weak and can't maintain your other personality that long. It can only go up to 25 minutes, and then you will change back to your weak personality. If you try to go over 25 minutes, the Ender Pearl will break. I advise you to use this when it is necessary." **He explained.

"How long do I have to wait to use it again after 25 minutes?" Andr asked.

"**A day…so, it would be best to use this if you're in a bad situation." **He handed her the Ender Pearl.

"Alright, I understand." Andr said. Shadow smiled at her.

"Are you happy sis?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I am." Andr smiled and hugged Shadow…

**-Cold Wood-**

I started to wake up and I heard growling…a lot of Wolf growling. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on Sheep wool and Cow skin and looked around to see that I was surrounded by a lot of Wolves.

There were all kinds of Wolves…gray, brown, black, and white Wolves were all over the place. A lot of them had more than 1 tail, I only saw like 12 Wolves that only had 1 tail and didn't have a lot like most of them.

"Relax my pack…" I heard a voice behind me. All the Wolves stopped growling, but still kept their defensive stance. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of _**Wolf Den**_…but, Wolf Dens are small…this Wolf Den was HUMONGOUS.

The Wolf Den was a large Cave, there were a few small holes in the walls that the Wolves can squeeze through to come in or get out. I saw about 72 Wolves in the Wolf Den, and there were other Cave holes in the walls…indicating that there were more Wolves.

"You…you hurt my Wolves…" The voice said behind me. I turned around to see an 18 year old girl sitting down in a chair made of wood, Sheep wool, and Cow skin.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is_** Lone**_ and I'm the _**Princess of Wolves**_." She said. Lone's voice was very husky and rough, but it had a tender and motherly feel to it.

Lone wasn't wearing any clothes… she was completely naked and her boobs and womanhood were showing…

"Ummm…where are your clothes?" I asked.

"I don't wear any clothes, they are annoying and I like to feel at one with nature. Besides…I'm going to be naked for all eternity after I turn 50, so what's the point?" Lone said.

"Your right about that…" I said.

Princess Lone had Black Wolf ears on top of her head and she had Black hair that was a little messy and wild looking; her Black hair was on her back. She had yellow Wolf eyes and her skin was Brown like mine. Lone had B-cup boobs.

Her nails were a little long…long enough to claw the hell out of someone. She had Wolf teeth instead of Human teeth. But, the thing that interested me the most was that she had _**8 Black Wolf tails**_ weaving around on the ground.

"You hurt my Wolves; tell me why I shouldn't eat you." Lone glared at me.

"Your Wolves attacked me first, I was just defending myself." I said. Lone got off her chair and crawled on all fours towards me. She put her hand on my neck and started to sniff me.

"You're a Human…" Lone said.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Show me your powers then." Lone said. I reached in my pocket for the Ender Pearl, but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Lone pulled out the Ender Pearl and held it in her hand. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Ok, you caught me…I'm Human." I said. All the Wolves barked at me. Lone waved her hand and the Wolves fell silent.

"Interesting…how did a Human get Andr's Ender Pearl?" Lone asked me.

"Andr was killed 5 days ago, by the Vampire Princess." I said. The Wolves started to howl while Lone's eyes widened.

"She was killed by a new Princess? Oh no…it seems we have another Princess who is stronger than her." Lone said worriedly.

"Yes…and I'm really sorry for hurting your Wolves." I apologized to her. Lone looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you…you can stay in my Den for a while. But, you still need to get my trust." Lone said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want to teach you the ways of the Wolf and nature. First…take off all your clothes." Lone said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you want to be one with nature, you must be as naked as an animal to do it. That civilization clothes your wearing is holding you back." Lone said.

"But, why do you want to teach me the ways of nature?" I asked. Lone leaned closer to me.

"So, you can gain my trust and learn how to survive, since you're just a Human, you don't have any powers." Lone explained.

"What happens if I refuse?" I asked. Lone opened her mouth.

"You see how sharp my teeth are?" She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Imagine it biting off chunks from your neck." Lone grinned.

"_Is there one Monster girl that isn't fucking hostile?"_

I thought.

"Alright…" I said. Lone extended her hand towards me.

"By joining the Pack, you will forever be one with me and my Wolves. You are a Human that needs survival tactics and you will be the only one I will accept in my Pack. So, do we have a deal?" Lone offered.

"Will I get my very own pack of Wolves?" I asked.

"Not yet, you must earn your pack by yourself." Lone said.

"_Seems like a really good offer…I can learn about nature and have my very own Wolves to protect me."_

I thought. I smiled at Lone.

"Yes, I accept…" I grabbed her hand and we shook on it. Lone smiled at me.

"Welcome to the _**Pack**_." Lone said and all the Wolves howled in the Den.

"Now, tell me all about you." Lone sat next to me. Some of her tails rubbed against my body. I told her how I wasn't from Minecraftia and I came from Earth, about Andr, the Social Bar, and the foreign vampire family.

"And here I am." I said.

"Ahhh, so you're not from here. I don't go to the Social Bar, it's boring." Lone said.

"Why is your name Lone, anyway?" I asked her. Lone looked into my eyes.

"Lone…my name represents the lonely Wolf girl that refuses to gain kinship with others. I prefer to stay with my Pack." She explained.

"So, your lonely?" I asked.

"Not really, I have my Pack." Lone said. I don't know why, but her eyes were so pretty…it had the look of a Predator, a teenage girl, and mother all at the same time….I felt…safe around her and she seems to be really wise and intelligent.

Yeah, she may have threatened to tear out my throat with her mouth earlier, but those eyes…

"Can you make a portal to Woodcrest?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to get my backpack and other supplies. I want to stay here." I smiled. Lone felt surprised.

"Stay here…with me and my Wolves?" Lone asked confused.

"Yeah, the house I made was crap anyway. Plus, while I stay here, I can get protection, befriend Wolves, have a nice place to sleep, and learn about nature." I smiled. Lone smiled at me.

"I knew you were the right Human to join my Pack." Lone hugged me.

"_**Fenris**_, please come here." Lone said. The same white Wolf with the 8 Tails that hit me with the green energy ball came up to us.

"Yes, Den mother?" The Wolf said.

"Holy crap! The Wolf can talk!" I said with shock.

"While you were sleeping, I gave you some nature magic that allows you to talk to my Wolves." Lone said.

"We were just inspecting you, you didn't have to attack us…you should have bowed to us. You're lucky that Princess Lone came in time to take you in. I would have torn your neck open…" Fenris growled at me. Fenris's voice sounded like a man in his late 40s.

"You see…for attacking my Wolves, you have a bad reputation now. You may live here, but you must gain the trust of me and my Wolves." Lone said.

"Alright, I understand…but, why do you always talk about biting the neck?" I asked.

"Predators always go for the throat. It is the weakest muscle and most vulnerable of the body. The sharp teeth punctures the main vein in the throat, and the prey will bleed to death." Lone explained.

"Ahh, I get it…so, can you make me a portal to Woodcrest?" I asked.

"Princess, before you speak…maybe he should gain our trust first, then we will let him go to Woodcrest. What if he doesn't come back?" Fenris asked.

"If he doesn't come back…I'll have a lot of my Wolves find him and force him back here." Lone said.

"Alright…" Fenris started to put together the portal with his mouth and Lone took out flint and ignited it. A green swirling hole appeared in the portal.

"You got 5 minutes." Lone said to me. I nodded and jumped through the portal. I closed my eyes for 3 seconds and opened them…I was inside my house.

"Awesome!" I yelled. I grabbed my backpack and supplies and jumped back into the portal. I closed my eyes for 3 seconds and opened them; I was back in the Wolf Den.

"That was quick." Lone said. Fenris destroyed the portal with his claws. Lone stood up and she was pretty tall…she was 6"3.

"Yeah, I got my stuff." I put it down on the ground. Lone eyed my clothes and got back on all fours.

"You still didn't take off your clothes. I advise you to take it off now or I'LL do it for you." Lone said.

"It's ok, I can do it." I took off all my clothes and placed it next to my backpack. Lone smiled.

"You're learning now." Lone said.

"Yeah, anyway…why do you have Wolf ears?" I asked.

"I am close to nature and my Wolves. I allow a part of my true form out." She said.

"Ok, but why do you have 8 Wolf tails? And why do the Wolves have like 2, 3, and 6 tails? Wolves only have 1 tail…" I said.

"Here, read this…It's too long to explain in words." Lone handed me a paper with writing on it. I grabbed it and began reading…

* * *

_The Wolf Princess has become so in tuned with nature that she can now use nature magic. She has grown 7 more tails that show how mature and how much nature magic she has. The Wolves all have tails depending on how old they are.__** The more tails a Wolf has, the more mature he or she is and how strong their nature magic is**_. The Wolves mature like Humans and there are _**ranks**_ for them.

_**[Pups]**_** 1 Tail (Age 1-9): **_Wolves that have only one tail has no trace of nature magic in them. They are puppies with 1 tail and they are really playful and love to have fun. They must be taken care of by the older Wolves._

_**[Elder Pups]**_** 2 Tails (Age 10-12): **_The puppies have gotten bigger and learned how to stop playing around. They still act silly, but they know when to stop. They no longer need to be watched by an older Wolf._

_**[Flirts]**_** 3 Tails (Age 13-19): **_The puppies have turned into full fledged Wolves. They are mature; however…they are in heat and will want to mate badly with a female or male. _

_**[Hunters]**_** 4 Tails (Age 20-30): **_The Wolf has learned not to hump everything in sight and is now mature enough to go hunting for meat to bring back to the Den._

_**[Ultras]**_** 5 Tails (Age 31-40): **_The Wolf starts to grow bigger and stronger. The Wolf will be able to use nature magic to fight and they will be able to heal themselves and others using the nature magic._

_**[Supers] **_**6 Tails (Age 41-55): **_The Wolf has mastered the nature magic greatly and can now fire blasts of pure nature magic out of their mouth to hurt or kill their prey or enemies. There running speed greatly increases too._

_**[Knights] **_**7 Tails (Age 56-89):**_ The Wolf has grown even larger and towers over the regular 4 Tailed Wolves. The nature magic is increased greatly and they can take down an Iron Golem with ease._

_**[Elders] **_**8 Tails (Age 90 and up): **_The Wolf's size is massive and the nature magic is very powerful. They are big enough for 6 people to ride on the Wolf's back and the Wolf can run at high speeds. Wolves that have 8 Tails are very wise and intelligent._

* * *

I stopped reading.

"Interesting…what about you? If you get rid of your tails, will you regress to the age?" I asked.

"Yeah, look." Lone got rid of her 7 Tails and kept only _**1 tail out**_. Lone smiled at me.

"PLAY! PLAY!" Lone's voice now sounded like a 6 year old and she pounced on me.

"Stop! Get off of me!" I yelled.

"YeeeaaaNO!" She started to bite my arm, it was rough biting, I didn't bleed but it hurt.

"Stop it damnit!" I yelled. I couldn't get out of her grip…she was really strong…Lone stopped biting me.

"_**3 Tails**_…" Lone said and 2 more tails came out. Lone then smiled at me with pure lust.

"Breed with me…I want to have your puppies!" Lone yelled with excitement. Her voice now sounded like a horny school girl. She started to lick my neck.

"Lone that's enough! I get it!" I yelled. Lone stopped licking me and sprouted all 8 tails.

"There, now you know." Lone said. Her voice went back to normal.

"Yeah, very interesting…" I said…

**Author's Note: Ok, everyone! I made the Wolves badazz now. **

**Here is an OC sheet for the Wolves. I need OC Wolves so that they can be in Najmi's Pack XD**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Tails/Rank: **

**Eye color:**

**Fur color:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**Reaction to Najmi:**


	26. My Packmates

**Author's Note: Damn, I got a lot of OC Wolves, looks like Najmi is going to have a huge azz pack of Wolves XD**

**And I'm on SPRING VACATION! Which means I can update on weekdays now!**

**Some Twilight bashing in this chap XD**

**Chapter 26: My Packmates **

Lone thought for a moment.

"Hey, I did not catch your name, what is it?" Lone asked.

"My name is Najmi, nice to meet you Wolf Princess." I acted like a gentleman and kissed her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, young Human." Lone smiled.

"Yeah, anyway… when can I get my pack of Wolves? And how many Wolves can I get?" I asked.

"You can start right now…get as much of my Wolves as you want. But, getting the _**Knights**__ and __**Elders**_ will be tough because they don't trust you, especially what you did to Elder Fenris." Lone said.

"What can I do to make the Wolf form a pack with me and do what I say?" I asked.

"It depends on the Wolf…all my Wolves have human personalities and they will react differently. Some will fight you and if you win, they'll join. Others will tell you to do favors for them, or they won't like you. Or give them a bone and they will like you…but, that bone trick only works on puppies." Lone explained.

"Alright, so I got to play the alpha male role?" I asked.

"Yes, you must be the leader and you must understand and learn about your packmates. The Wolves that will be in your pack will not only be packmates to you…they will be_** family**_ _**to you**_." Lone said.

"Ok, thanks again for letting me stay here in your Wolf Den." I smiled and hugged Lone. Lone hugged me back and smiled.

"It's great to have a Human wanting to learn and understand nature. I despise Humans who reject nature and live in those blocky houses." Lone said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Anyway, go get your pack. After you collected enough Wolves, I want you to go on a_** Hunt**_ with them. Since, you are the Alpha; you must collect food for your pack." Lone said.

"Can they good food and hunt by themselves?" I asked.

"The 4 Tails and above can hunt." Lone said.

"What about the 3 Tails?" I asked.

"They're old enough to hunt, but they have a bad habit of humping or trying to rape the animal or creature there hunting." Lone explained.

"Ok, I understand." I said.

"Yeah, but don't get a lot of Pups and Elder Pups in your pack. They can't hunt on their own, you must supply them with food and keep them in a safe place while you and the 3 Tails and up Wolves hunt." Lone said.

"Ok, one more thing, it's bad to have a lot of 3 Tails in my pack?" I asked.

"Yes…now, I must take my nap. I recommend you work your way up and don't go straight to Knights and Elders." Lone said.

"Alright." I said. Lone lay down on her belly and her 8 long Wolf tails wrapped around her body. Lone closed her eyes and fell asleep. I looked behind me to see many Wolves doing whatever they felt like.

Some were sleeping…others were play fighting and the rest were either eating or just lying down and watching each other.

"Well…time to get my Wolves, I'll start with the puppies." I said. I stood up and walked down the tall hill that I and Lone were standing on and towards the Wolves. The Wolves stopped what they were doing and stared intently at me.

"Alright, everyone…I need to form a pack. Who wants to be in my pack!?" I yelled. The Wolves didn't say a word and stared at me.

"ME!" I heard a voice. I small puppy ran up to me and looked up at me.

"My name is _**Fang**_, and I want to be in your pack." Fang said to me. Fang was a_** 1 Tail Pup**_ and he had black fur with some purple in it. His eyes were bright red.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah! Besides…my mother and father died and I've been taken care of by older Wolves. If you let me in your pack, then you will be adopting me!" Fang said with a smile.

"_Wolves look strange when they smile…"_

I thought. I smiled at the puppy.

"Sure, you can join my pack." I said.

"Yay! I know I won't be able to help you fight or bring food for the pack, but I can entertain and play with you and my other packmates." Fang rubbed his nose against my shin.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"4 years old!" Fang smiled.

"Awesome, thanks for joining my pack." I knelt down and picked up Fang and held him in my arms. I started to pet and stroke his head, he relaxed in my arms.

"Whoa…your hands feel good…" Fang said.

"_Great, I have a 1 Tailed Pup in my pack. Let's see if I can get a 2 or 3 Tailed Wolf."_

I thought. I walked over to a group of Wolves that had 3 tails and sat next to them.

"Would any of you like to join my pack?" I asked.

"You know what…we'll give you a chance." A 3 Tailed Wolf said and walked up to me. Another 3 tailed Wolf appeared next to me.

"My name is _**Nexus**_ and this is my friend _**Libbia**_." He said. Nexus and Libbia were _**3 Tailed Flirts**_.

Nexus had black fur with taints of green on it. And he had green eyes. Libbia had dark blonde fur and her eyes were blue grey.

"How old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm 19 and my friend Nexus is 18." Libbia said with a smile.

"Why do you want to join my pack?" I asked.

"Because I want to see what it would be like for a Human to be the alpha male of the pack. And, like Princess Lone said, you come from a different world…this is going to be interesting…" Libbia walked up to me and jumped on me and started to lick my face.

"Thanks Libbia, I'm glad to have you in my pack." I said.

"Libbia, stop licking him so much." Nexus said.

"What? He tastes really good…" Libbia said while licking my face again. Nexus bit her tail.

Libbia let out a whimper and stopped licking me and growled at Nexus.

"What was that for?" Libbia said angrily at Nexus.

"Stop slobbering all over him." Nexus said. Another _**3 Tailed Wolf**_ came up to them.

"Yeah, stop it." She said.

"Oh, hey _**Hymi**_…are you joining his pack too?" Nexus asked.

"Yeah, I am." Hymi smiled.

"And stop licking him." Hymi said to Libbia. Hymi had black fur and white eyes.

"Alright, I stopped." Libbia said.

"Come on guys, stop fighting." I said. Fang looked at me.

"You want to watch out for those nasty little female 3 Tailed Flirts. There the kind of Wolves that would rape a Human or another male creature if they got the chance to do it. There so naughty!" Fang said playfully to me.

"Damn…anyway come on Nexus, Libbia, and Hymi." I said. They nodded and followed me while wagging their tails.

"Hey, I want to join you." A 4 Tailed Wolf walked up to me.

"My name is_** Rex**_, nice to meet you." Rex said with a smile. Rex's fur was black and he had silver eyes.

"Oh and here is my friend, _**Heresy**_." Rex said. Heresy smiled at me.

"Hey, you're the Human." Heresy had snow white fur and his eyes were blue. Heresy was also a 4 Tailed Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm the Human, Najmi." I said.

"Great! Please let us into your pack." Heresy said.

"Sure, hop abroad." I smiled.

"_I thought it would be hard getting the Wolves…but, there coming to me. This is easier than I thought."_

I thought in my head. I walked around and Heresy and Rex followed me, I walked up to a 5 Tailed Wolf.

"Would you like to join my pack?" I asked. The 5 Tailed Wolf looked at me.

"That depends…do you REALLY want to live among Wolves?" She said to me.

"Yes, I do…I want to learn about you and live with you." I said.

"Hmmmm, my name is _**Natura **_and I'm a _**5 Tailed Wolf**_ that is an _**Ultra**_." Nature had white fur with green streaks through it. Her eyes were green and she was a pretty large Wolf.

"Great, so you'll join me?" I asked.

"I will…but, I won't do what you say because I don't trust you yet." Natura said.

"_It seems that the more tails the Wolf has…the harder it is to invite them into my pack."_

I thought.

"Alright…" I said and kept on walking with her following me. As I looked around, I started thinking about this world…

"_Minecraftia is a strange world…theres things made of blocks and for some reason there are Anime characters here. This place has Dragons, Witches, Angels, Supernatural Wolves, Vampires, Zombies, Skeletons, large Black Widows and other types of monsters…and then theres dark and evil magic, nature magic and so on…I guess this is what happens if you combine __**Anime**_ _with_ _**Skyrim**_ and _**Adventure Time**_."

I thought. Another _**3 Tailed Wolf**_ came up to me.

"Hello, my name is _**Sidan**_ and I would like to join your pack. I want to have a leader who's new because I'm a little shy and I don't want to be ordered around and yelled at. I am a 3 Tailed Flirt." Sidan said. Sidan had blue eyes and her fur was white.

"Cool, hop aboard." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." Sidan smiled and followed me. I stopped walking.

"COME ON! Who wants to be in my pack!? You can do whatever you want and get nice meals!" I yelled.

A 5 Tailed Wolf walked up to me.

"That is a good offer…but, I wish to serve you because it's not often that you see a Human trying to live among us." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is _**Fergo**_, a 43 year old _**5 Tailed Wolf**_." He said. Fergo had a white coat with patches of black in it and silver eyes.

"Alright, Fergo…come on." I said. He nodded and followed me. I walked up to a _**6 Tailed Wolf**_.

"Would you be in my pack?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me.

"Why?" He asked.

"To get more Wolves in my pack." I said.

"Yeah, come on _**Rush**_, it will be fun!" Nexus smiled. Rush had brown fur and green eyes.

"Fun? Everything is fun to you Flirts." Rush said sternly. Natura looked at Rush.

"Rush, this Human may be a great leader. I'm only in his pack to test his leadership." Natura said.

"Alright, Natura…I'll join, but if you fail at being a leader, I'm leaving your pack." Rush said to me.

"Ok, got it." I said and Rush followed me.

"May I join?" A voice said to me. I looked down to see a _**2 Tailed Elder Pup**_ with an orange coat and red eyes.

"Sure, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is_** Sol**_." She said.

"Cool, you can join us." I said with a smile. She smiled at me and rubbed her body against my shin.

"_Ok, I'm getting too much Wolves…I'll get 2 high ranked Wolves and stop there."_

I thought. I walked up to a _**7 Tailed Wolf**_with a black fur, but had a white diamond shaped formation on his forehead and his eyes were brown.

"Would you join me?" I asked.

"Sure, only if you beat me in a strength contest." He smiled.

"Uhhh…your 4 times bigger than me and even though you're on all fours…you look about 9"8 tall…damn, you Wolves are so large…" I said while looking up at the Wolf.

"Yep, nature magic works wonders on us." He said while looking down at me.

"Yeah…you're bigger than the so called _**"Wolves"**_ from _**Twilight**_…" I said.

"Twilight? What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing…just a gay azz vampire and wolf movie about a girl and shit." I said.

"Why do you dislike it?" He asked.

"I don't like how the vampires fucking sparkled in the sunlight and how the Werewolves were just big azz Wolves…like you…" I said.

"But, I am a large Wolf…do you hate me?" He asked.

"No…they got the thing all wrong…Werewolves are supposed to stand **UPRIGHT**, you know have a Human like body. Not be a giant Wolf and vampires are supposed to turn to **ASH** when they are in the sunlight." I said sternly.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No, that's it." I said.

"Alright, your pretty funny and tough…the names _**Murray**_." He said with a smile.

"Cool, would you like to join my pack?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a smile…

**Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone for all the Wolf OCS!**

**Now, I'll start off with these Wolves and get more later. Here's how many Wolves Najmi has in his pack.**

_**1 Tails: Fang**_

_**2 Tails: Sol**_

_**3 Tails: Nexus, Libbia, Hymi, and Sidan**_

_**4 Tails: Rex and Heresy**_

_**5 Tails: Natura and Fergo**_

_**6 Tails: Rush**_

_**7 Tails: Murray**_

_**8 Tails: (Najmi must be honored by Lone to get 8 Tailed Elders in his pack)**_


	27. Honor Among Wolves

**Author's Note: I noticed how a lot of you really want your OC to be Humanized. Here is a poll:**

_**Should some Elite Mobs be Humanized like the Princesses?**_

_**Yes**_

_**Or**_

_**No**_

**Examples: **

**Elite Wolf= A person with Wolf ears, Wolf tail/tails, and Wolf teeth and eyes.**

**Elite Enderman= A person wearing black clothes or purple clothes, usually leather and has purple eyes.**

**Elite Creeper= A person wearing green clothing and has Creeper head on it.**

**Elite Spider= A person wearing any type of clothing, but with a Spider tattoo on their body or Spider symbol on their clothes.**

**Please vote on profile!**

**Chapter 27: Honor Among Wolves**

I smiled at Murray.

"Thank you, let's go." I said. Murray nodded and I walked up to Lone with my pack.

"Hey, Lone, I got my pack." I said. Lone opened her eyes and looked at me.

"That quick?" She asked with confusion.

"Yeah, it was easier than I thought." I smiled. Lone sat up and smiled.

"Well…it seems I made it too easy for you, after all…it was my fault that I granted the ability for you to speak to my Wolves." Lone said.

"Den mother, I am in his pack to test him and his leader ship." Natura said.

"Good, if he fails…bring him to me and I'll punish him by going into my_** 1 Tail**_ state and use him as a chew toy." Lone eyed me.

"Understood, Den mother." Natura bowed to her.

"It won't happen…oh, and what EXATCLY are you and your Wolves anyway? Are you by any chance Werewolves?" I asked. Lone shook her head.

"No…I, my father, and my Wolves are **NOT** Werewolves. The word_** were**_ means_** to be**_… Now, you see…we've **ALWAYS** been Wolves while the Human gets a curse and transforms into a Wolf creature. This means we are the true Wolves of the supernatural, not those so called Humans that can turn into a Wolf monster every night because of a full moon." Lone said sternly and putting emphasis on some words.

"So, you're not Werewolves?" I asked.

"No…we've always been Wolves from the beginning of time. Werewolves are just cursed Humans that transform into a Wolf monster because of the full moon." Lone said.

"What about Dogs, Foxes, and Coyotes?" I asked.

"They are nothing but lesser Wolves. Foxes are the farthest away from us in the Wolf family…Dogs are a little closer, and Coyotes are the closest bloodline to us." Lone said.

"But, Lone…you're in a Human body, but can turn into a Wolf. Don't you count as a Werewolf?" I asked.

"No…Humans are CURSED with turning into a Wolf monster. I was a Wolf ever since I was born; I'm actually cursed to stay in this Human body in till the disease wears off, when I turn 50. And again...this Human body I'm in is NOT real, Najmi. Behind this Human skin, contains a really powerful _**Wolf deity**_." Lone said sternly.

"What's a Deity?" I asked.

"A _**Deity**_ is a being that is natural, supernatural, or preternatural that has superhuman powers or qualities. All the Princesses and Prince are Deities like me and we all have abilities that make us powerful. Plus, the fact that we learn new abilities every week and adaptation just makes us more stronger." Lone said.

"So…what are you and the Wolves anyway?" I asked.

"We are _**Naturewolves**_…Wolves that have been enchanted by nature magic and we use it to heal ourselves; fight, and help the land and ecosystem grow. The nature magic also increases our size to great heights and grants us potent strength, durability, enhanced intelligence, and speed." Lone explained.

"Ahhh…so that's what you are…" I said.

"Yes…" Lone said.

"Are you and the Wolves affected by a full moon?" I asked.

"We actually are…the full moon makes me and my Wolves more aggressive and lustful. Najmi…you do not want to see me in a full moon with only_** 3 Tails**_ out…you will die from all the rough and brutal sex…" Lone said.

"Oh, fuck…" I said with shock.

Fang looked up at me.

"Come on, Najmi! I'm getting hungry!" Fang complained.

"Najmi, your packmate is hungry. Leave Fang and Sol here and go hunting for food." Lone said.

"Ummm, Murray and Rush are freaking large…they look like they can eat 3 Cows and still be hungry…" I said.

"That is why you must hunt the Cows and Pigs. Anyway, go out and get food." Lone said.

"But, Lone…it's freezing outside and I'm not wearing any clothes…" I said.

"Alright, going outside into the snow is the only time I actually wear clothes." Lone said.

"What do you usually wear?" I asked.

"I wear Brown Sheep wool patches on my shins, knees, wrists, and breast. I also put on a Wolf mask." Lone said.

"But, not much of your body is covered." I said.

"Yeah, I wear very tiny clothes, so what? Anyway…go out and hunt, you're wasting time giving me questions, I'll answer them later. Now…leave before I go into _**1 Tail**_ state and use you as a chew toy." Lone threatened.

"Alright, alright I'm going." I said. I walked up to a brown wool blanket and wrapped it tightly around my body. I then put on my shoes.

"Sol, stay here and watch over Fang." I said.

"Got it." She said. Fang pouted.

"I want to come with you!" He complained.

"Fang, we are too young to leave the den." Sol said.

"Fine…" Fang said.

"Ok, come on my pack." I said. My pack nodded and they followed me. I climbed through the Wolf tunnel and started to climb out of the Wolf den. After 2 minutes of going through the tunnel, I found the entrance and pushed it opened. I felt the snowflakes land on my face and looked around to see that I was back in the snow forest. I looked back to see my pack following me.

"I don't get it…the Wolf den is under ground? The Wolf dens in my world are usually in small Caves or in coverings." I said.

"Yes, the Wolf den you were in is the safe haven of the den mother." Natura said.

"Ahhh, anyway…let's go hunting." I said.

"Nexus, you better not hump any Sheeps." Rush said. Nexus chuckled.

"Haha, I won't!" Nexus grinned. I nodded and we went searching for food…

**-12 Mins Later-**

I got a lot of pieces of Beef, Nexus let me ride on his back and it was really fun riding on a Wolf's back. We collected a lot of food and I even collected some more black wool from the Sheeps, so that I can craft clothes for me.

"What next, Alpha Najmi?" Nexus asked me.

"We collected enough meat, let's head back. It's getting close to night time." I said.

"Hmmmm, I'm impressed Najmi. You found a lot of Sheeps and collected enough meat for all of us. I think you have what it takes for you to be the leader of me." Natura said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat! All that running has made me hungry!" Rush said with a smile. Sidan walked up to me and rubbed her snout against my nose.

"Thank you…" Sidan whispered.

"No problem…" I smiled and got off of Nexus. I looked over to see something sticking out of the snow by a tree. I walked over and knelt down and started to remove the snow off the item. I pulled the heavy stone item out of the snow.

It was some kind of _**Wolf Statue**_ with tribal markings all over it. The statue was heavy and it was the size of a Baseball Glove.

"Hey guys, I found a statue!" I yelled. My pack ran over to me and looked at the statue.

"Oh my…you found _**Stonepaw**_…the Wolf artifact that the den mother has been searching for months!" Natura said with excitement.

"Awesome! Let's head back!" I said and carried the artifact and climbed on Nexus's back…

**-4 Minutes later-**

We arrived in the Wolf den and I walked up to Lone.

"Lone, I found this statue called Stonepaw. You were looking for this?" I said. Lone took the statue out of my hands and examined it. She then looked at me with pure joy.

"Y-You found it…" Lone walked up to me and hugged me tightly, I couldn't breathe and she was crushing my spine.

"L-Lone…you're crushing me and…I c-can't breathe…" I wheezed. Lone let me go and smiled.

"So, why is that artifact important?" I asked.

"This is the last Wolf artifact that I needed to create the_** Spring of Nature**_. I collected all 4 of them; this is the 5th…the very last one…" Lone grinned.

"What's the Spring of Nature?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, follow me." Lone said and crawled on all fours down a tunnel while holding the artifact in her mouth.

"You guys go ahead and eat." I said to my pack. They nodded and started to munch away on the pieces of meat. I followed Lone down the tunnel. After 2 minutes of going down the tunnel, we came to this fountain filled with water and there was a large Wolf statue in the fountain.

The fountain was circular and it was pretty large. It looked like people could take a bath in the fountain. There were 5 pedestals by the fountain and 4 of them had a Wolf artifact on it, while the 5th one didn't.

"Is that it?" I asked. Lone took the artifact out of her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, now…" Lone began and placed the artifact on the 5th pedestal.

"You will see why I need this." She said. All of a sudden, the 5 pedestals started to tremble and shot a beam of green energy at the large Wolf statue that was standing in the fountain. The Wolf statue's eyes started to glow and its mouth started to open.

A green glowing stream of water rushed off of its mouth and fell in the fountain. The water in the fountain started to turn green and it even started to glow green. Green leafs appeared in the water.

"YES! IT'S COMPLETE!" Lone yelled with joy.

"**AAAAWWWWOOOOOO!" **Lone let out a really loud, husky, and deep Wolf howl that hurt my ears. Her howl echoed throughout the tunnels and made it drag on longer. All the Wolves howled for their Princess.

"Damn, my ears!" I clutched my ears in pain. My ears were ringing, but it went away after 15 seconds. Lone turned to me.

"Sorry, I should have told you to cover your ears. I got a little too excited." Lone apologized.

"It's ok…anyway, why did the fountain water turn green? And why is it GLOWING green?" I asked. Lone smiled.

"The _**Spring of Nature**_ is a fountain that greatly increases one's nature magic by bathing in it. It even grants nature magic to someone by drinking it. The spring water can also be used to greatly increase the size of a plant and make it grow even faster. You can also meditate while bathing in the magical water to make your mind, body, and spirit stronger." Lone explained.

"Whoa…you can be really strong, you might even surpass Andr and Anja." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, you are now__honored with I and my Wolves for helping me complete the Spring of Nature!" Lone smiled at me.

"Great! I'm happy to help you!" I said with joy. Lone then grinned.

"You are a worthy Human…I shall give you the _**Wolf Mark**_ as a gift to you. You are a Human that helped me greatly and gained my trust…" Lone started to walk towards me. I started to back away from her.

"Wolf Mark? What is that?" I asked.

"I'll explain later…now, come here so I can bite you…" Lone bared her Wolf teeth.

"Why do you want to bite me?" I asked.

"To give you the _**Wolf Mark**_…" My back hit the wall and Lone walked up to me and connected her forehead with mine.

"Now, I will be honest with you…this is going to be a little painful. Just please bare with me; after all…you are worthy…" Lone whispered. I nodded.

"Y-Yes…" I clenched my fist and shut my eyes tightly. Lone sunk her Wolf teeth into my right shoulder. I tried not to scream in pain and shut my eyes tighter. Lone started to glow green as she bit me.

I felt my muscles in my body rip and grow back stronger…the pain was too great and I fainted…

**Author's Note: OH CRAP!**

**Is Najmi going to become a Wolf or a Werewolf? Will he use nature magic? Find out on Sunday!**


	28. The Wolf Mark

**Author's Note: Here we go! Finally, Najmi can now fight instead of watch XD**

**Chapter 28: The Wolf Mark**

I opened my eyes to see Lone staring down at me. My head was lying on her lap and we were in a different room of the Cave. I looked around to see that we were in a small room and the ground was completely covered with Sheep wool and Cow skin, there was nobody else in the small room…just us.

"L-Lone?" I said confused.

"Oh, thank the Wolf God, you're ok." Lone smiled at me. I sat up, I felt strong…

"Lone, I feel strong and aggressive. What did you do to me?" I asked.

"I gave you the _**Wolf Mark**_…here is a mirror." Lone gave me a mirror and I checked myself. I noticed that I got more muscular…I had Abs, Pecs, and my muscles gotten bigger…I looked like I was Body Building for a few years…luckily, my muscles wasn't too big and didn't look gross like a lot of Body Builders…I was in shock.

"Ma…My muscles….how did I get so buff? It's like I was Body Building for a few years." I said in disbelief. Lone smiled.

"Look at your arm." Lone said. I looked at my right arm to see that it had a Black _**Wolf Tribal tattoo**_ on it. The Wolf in the tattoo was baring its fangs.

"Am I a Wolf or a Werewolf?" I asked.

"You are** NOT** a Wolf or a Werewolf. When I bit you, I infused some nature magic into your body. The nature magic reconstructed your muscles and heightened your senses. You're still Human, but your strength, stamina, and senses have been increased 2 times." Lone said.

"What did the Wolf Mark do to me?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain…the _**Wolf Mark**_ is a special tattoo that someone gets from me or a really powerful Naturewolf. The Mark is a symbol that you are respected and honored by all Naturewolves. The Mark also grants you the ability to use nature magic, but it's really weak." Lone said.

"Weak?" I asked.

"You see…since you have nature magic inside of you, it just improved your physical traits. You are basically at the _**0 Tailed State**_." Lone said.

"Can I get a book or something about this? And…I don't have any tails." I said. Lone nodded and handed me a book.

"Turn to page 82 and read. It will explain everything about the Mark." Lone said. I nodded and used my finger to turn to the page…

* * *

**Page 82**

_The Wolf Mark grants the creature the ability to use nature magic and it's a tattoo that represents the Naturewolves. Creatures with this Mark are honored, loved, and respected by all Wolves. Only Princess Lone and 8 Tailed Naturewolves can grant the Wolf Mark on a creature. Here is what kind of powers the creature gets with the Mark._

_**0 Tailed State: **__At this level, the nature magic is weak and the creature can't use nature magic yet. However, it does triple their physical traits like stronger muscles, sharper senses, increased running speed and stamina. The creature will ALWAYS be in this State; but only if nature magic is present in the body and the creature has no tails in this state. If the Wolf Mark is removed, the creature won't have any trace of nature magic._

_**1 Tailed State:**__ At this state, the creature will sprout a green wolf tail made out of green energy. The creature will be even faster, stronger, and durable then the 0 Tailed State. The creature still won't be able to use nature magic, but it is a step up from the 0 Tailed State. The creature will be surrounded by a green aura cloak around its body that will reduce damage by 10%._

_**2 Tailed State: **__The nature magic gets stronger and the creature will sprout 2 Tails made out of green energy, in this state, the creature is a little bit more faster and stronger than 1 Tailed State. And can even infuse nature magic into a sword, bow, or arrow to increase its damage or speed. The cloak will reduce damage done to the creature by 20%._

_**3 Tailed State:**__ In this state, the creature can move faster in this state and hit with brute force. The green cloak aura will reduce damage to the creature by 30% and the green cloak aura has a 15% chance to absorb any magical attacks used against the creature. The creature will be able to heal its wounds in this state._

_**4 Tailed State:**_ _The creature sprouts 4 tails made out of green energy and the Wolf tattoo starts to spread and cover 30% of the creature's body. The creature will be able to use average nature spells in this state and the green aura cloak reduces damage by 40% in this state and have a 30% chance of magical spells to be absorbed._

_**5 Tailed State: **__The green aura will get even stronger and the Mark starts to cover 60% of the creature's body. The creature will be able to heal its self and use the nature magic to evoke strong and powerful attacks against an enemy. The creature will take 50% reduced damage and the green cloak aura will have a 45% chance of absorbing magical attacks._

_**6 Tailed State:**__ The green aura glows brighter and the Mark covers all of the creature's body. At this state, the creature can transform into a Naturewolf with 6 Tails. However, it is different from regular Naturewolves because the creature will have Tribal tattoos all over its body. In this state, the creature is very strong, fast, and very durable. _

_**7 Tailed State:**__ The creature will morph into an even greater Naturewolf. The creature will be bigger and it will be made out of green glowing energy instead of flesh. In this state, the creature can move really fast and use very powerful nature magic. Wolf bones will cover the creature's body while in this state._

_**8 Tailed State: **__The creature is at full power and can even transform into a Naturewolf with 8 Tails. The creature is granted with intense nature magic and can use it to heal its self in seconds or cause massive destruction to the enemies. This state is by far the most powerful out of the other 7 states._

* * *

"Wow…wait, so that means I'm a Naturewolf right?" I asked.

"No, you are still a regular Human. The nature magic inside of you is really weak." Lone said.

"How many states can I go up to and still be a Human?" I asked.

"You can only go up to the _**5 Tailed State**_. If you go past the 5th state, you won't be Human anymore." Lone said.

"Alright, how can I improve the nature magic in me?" I asked.

"I can teach you or just bathe in the spring water." Lone said. I hugged Lone.

"Thank you so much for everything…you and Skelly were by far the nicest Princesses that treated me right. Silk was good too and so was Cupa…but, Andr and Anja…they may have an antagonistic personality, but they have good in them. Andr protected me and Anja cured me from the 5 day Coma I had." I said.

"You were in a Coma?" Lone asked. I explained it her about the disease that Anja had and how it was contracted to me because she bit me and waking up in the castle to have her tell me that I was in a Coma.

"Ahhh…" Lone said and lay down on her back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You know…I never smelled any arousal on you. Every Cube Human would look away and blush or stare wide eyed at my body. Why is it that you never got aroused? You don't think this Wolf girl is cute?" Lone asked. My eyes widened.

"Well…about that…I would have been turned on from seeing your naked body, but it's hard to when your Wolf den has Wolves that are BIGGER and TALLER than me. Plus, I didn't want the Naturewolves to get pissed at me if they saw my erection because they would think I would be trying to get_ busy_ with you." I smiled and chuckled. Lone smiled and chuckled too.

"That makes a lot of sense, but it's ok…were alone now." Lone kissed my cheek.

"Y-You like me now?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so…I'm sorry. I may be a wise and a powerful Wolf deity, but these Human girl emotions still affect me. And the fact that you're the only male around here and you helped me with the spring." Lone smiled.

"You're not going to force me to have sex with you right?" I asked. Lone shook her head.

"Najmi…whenever you feel the Beast inside of you wanting to mate…use my body as release…" Lone said quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter…but, I must warn you. If you do mate with me…you will forever be my mate. Naturewolves are loyal; I will be loyal to you forever. You will be my Alpha male." Lone said.

"Wait, you said earlier that I was the only male around. Why not the male Naturewolves?" I asked.

"The Human body I'm in doesn't desire an animal. It wants a Human…" Lone said. I crawled on top of Lone…we looked directly into each other's eyes.

"You know, Lone…I think your very cute." I whispered.

"Thank you." Lone whispered back. There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on…yeah, she's motherly, tough, powerful, loyal, and kind…but there's something more to that.

Lone let me stay in her Wolf den and accepted me as one of her own. I like it how she takes care of all her Wolves. I mean…she would have raped me or taken advantage of my sleeping body while I slept.

But, she didn't…I hurt a few of her Wolves and she was anger at me. Her Wolves come first before herself or anything else. I gained her trust and now she likes me…but, unlike the rest of the Princesses, except Skelly…I actually_ liked_ her back.

I had this strange feeling in my stomach while I stared into Lone's eyes. Back on Earth, my parents would always tell me that since I'm mature, the girls that are older than me would love me.

However, Lone is the same age as me, but she has those mature characteristics in grown woman that I like…that is why I felt so attracted to Lone.

"Lone…I….I…" I stammered.

"You like me too, don't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I do." I said. Lone smiled.

"I'm so grateful…" Lone wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me closer to her body. I felt the warmth radiating from her body, I was trying hard not to get turned on because of the fact that we were both naked and our bodies were smashed together…

"Najmi…I can feel it sticking me down there." Lone made a deliberate cough. I blushed.

"Sorry, I guess I couldn't control it." I said. Lone smiled and planted a gentle kiss on my lips, her lips felt so warm.

"Like I said earlier…if the Beast wants to mate, let it out and take control of my body. You don't have to hold back…" Lone put her mouth to my right ear.

"If this is what you want…" She whispered.

"Lone…" I whispered. I buried my face into her chest. Lone's 8 tails swayed back and forth on the ground lightly…

**-Skeleton Castle-**

Skelly lay in bed while staring up at the ceiling, she was wearing a gray night gown.

"_I haven't seen Najmi all week…I really miss him." _

Skelly thought. Skelly sat up and looked at Hilda who was sleeping peacefully next to her. Hilda wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Hilda?" Skelly nudged her. Hilda groaned and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Hilda complained.

"I have something to tell you…" Skelly said. Hilda sat up and looked at her.

"Is it something bad?" She asked.

"Remember that Human boy?" Skelly asked.

"Yeah, Najmi was it…I searched all over the place and I haven't seen him at all. I really want to know what his flesh taste like." Hilda licked her lips.

"Anyway…I want to go find him. I haven't seen him in weeks." Skelly said.

"I'll help you with finding him, but on one condition." Hilda said.

"What's the condition?" Skelly asked.

"After we find him, I want to have sex with him." Hilda smiled. Skelly nodded.

"Deal…but, I go first because he deserves to lose his virginity to someone like me. Not that bitch Andr." Skelly said. Hilda nodded.

"Alright, where do we start searching?" Hilda asked.

"Let's start tomorrow…the last time I saw him was in the Social Bar with that vampire girl called Anja. Let's pay her a visit." Skelly said.

"Got it, good night." Hilda kissed Skelly on the lips and closed her eyes.

"Good night." Skelly closed her eyes and went back to sleep…

**-Wolf Den-**

I took my hand and started to caress Lone's B-cup breast. She moaned softly and planted kisses on my neck. I moved my lips to her lips and started to make out with her. Our tongues slithered around each other as we French kissed.

The truth is…I really want to have sex with her right now…but, I couldn't…I took my hand off her breast and separated our lips with a stand of saliva stretching across.

"Why did you stop?" Lone asked.

"I can't…you're a monster girl and I'm just a Human." I said.

"It's ok; I know how you feel…we are different after all." Lone hugged me.

"Yes, I mean…I can't be with you Lone. I want to go home to my family…besides, after you hit 50…you'll be a Wolf forever." I said. Lone nodded.

"You are correct, I get what you're saying…you have a family in the other world and you miss them a lot?" She said.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"I don't know what I would do if I was in another world with none of my Wolves." Lone said.

"That would suck, Lone…will you let me bathe in the spring? I want to get up to the_** 3 Tailed State**_." I said.

"I'll allow it; after all, you did help me with the spring." Lone smiled.

"But, let's sleep together first. I'm tired." Lone yawned. I yawned with her, I was really exhausted…escaping the vampire castle, getting knocked out by an 8 Tailed Naturewolf, and running around the snow forest collecting food for my pack.

"Yeah, let's sleep." I said and lay on top of Lone and buried my face into her chest.

"Thank you again." I said.

"No problem…good night my sweet packmate." Lone whispered in my ear and kissed my lips.

"Good night, you sexy Wolf girl." I smiled. Lone smiled at me and her long 8 black Wolf tails curled up and wrapped around us.

"Your tails are so warm…" I said.

"Much better than a bed." Lone said. I was using Lone's body as a bed while her tails were my blanket. Lone had a nice body…long and slender legs, nice hips, and a great hour glass figure. She may not have big boobs, but big boobs aren't everything.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled. Lone closed her eyes and fell asleep, I closed my eyes and fell asleep into the arms of a pretty Wolf Princess…


	29. Finding Najmi

**Author's Note: Some Elite Mobs will be Humanized.**

**Anyway, I updated the other poll. So, many people want Najmi to give his virginity to Lone, Skelly, or Andr.**

**Here's the new poll:**

_**Which Princess should Najmi have his first time with?**_

_**Andr (Non-Virgin)**_

_**Skelly (Non-Virgin)**_

_**Lone (Virgin)**_

**Please go on my profile and vote for the Princess that will pop his cherry XD**

**Here's a Reminder:**

_Hilda is the __**LITTLE SISTER of Andr**__, but there not really sisters, Hilda is the daughter of the Wither Boss while Andr is the daughter of the Ender Dragon. The __**Ender Dragon CREATED the Wither Boss**__. So, when Andr and Hilda were little, Andr loved playing with her a lot and adopted Hilda as her little sister._

_So, Hilda is actually the __**step sister**__ of Andr._

**Chapter 29: Finding Najmi**

**-The Next Day-**

I woke up and saw Lone sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed her lips.

"Time to wake up baby." I whispered. Lone opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning, my sweet packmate, did you sleep well?" She said with a cute yawn.

"Yeah, I slept great. Man…I'm hungry." I said.

"Me too, I'll have my Wolves bring us nice bloody meat." Lone smiled.

"I can't eat RAW meat Lone." I said.

"Right, I'll have them bring supplies to make a camp fire." She said.

"Let's go to the spring." I said.

"Sure." Lone smiled. She unraveled her tails around me and I stood up and stretched. Lone stood up and walked out of the room. I followed her and we arrived at the _**Spring of Nature**_. Lone walked into the green glowing water and sat down.

"Come in, the waters fine." Lone smiled. I smiled at her and walked into the water and sat next to her. The water was warm and it felt refreshing on my body. I wrapped my arms around Lone.

"Would you like a make out session?" I asked. I couldn't have sex with her, but I can still kiss her. It's not like she was going to bite off my tongue or eat my face off…

"I would love to…" Lone sat on my lap and we started to make out…

**-Skeleton Castle-**

Skelly woke up and yawned. She looked at Hilda to see that she was starting to wake up too.

"Hey, Hilda." Skelly kissed her lips.

"Ahhh, what a good sleep. Anyway, let's go look for that Human boy." Hilda sat up.

"Yeah, let's get dressed." Skelly stood up and took off her night gown. A few minutes later, Skelly was in her usual grey clothing. Hilda dressed up in her regular black attire too.

"You ready to go?" Skelly asked.

"Yeah, but its day time…you can't go into the sunlight." Hilda said.

"It's alright, I got a Black Umbrella." Skelly smiled.

"Great, so where does this vampire girl live at?" Hilda asked.

"She lives at the_** Summits. **_Rosa told me about her location." Skelly said.

"Alright, craft a portal made out of iron." Hilda said. Skelly took out some iron blocks and formed them into a portal. She then took out some Flint and ignited it. A yellow swirling portal appeared in the archway.

Skelly and Hilda jumped into the portal and appeared on very _**high mountains**_. Skelly quickly put the Umbrella over her.

"Looks like we're here." Skelly said.

"Hey, look at that tall black castle over there." Hilda pointed to the castle.

"Let's go." Skelly said.

…**3 Minutes Later…**

Skelly and Hilda arrived at the castle gates and knocked on the gates. A vampire boy with pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes opened the gates. His name was_** Alec **_and he was 1,500 years old and his height was 5"11.

Alec was wearing a green shirt, black pants and shoes.

"How may I help you?" Alec asked. He may be 1,500 years old, but he still looked like a 17 year old boy. Even, though Hilda wanted to have sex with a boy, she was not interested in Alec because he's undead like her and wants to do it with a living boy, especially a Human boy.

"We are looking for Anja, where is she?" Skelly asked.

"Come with me." He said and went into the darkness. Skelly and Hilda followed him around the big castle…

…**17 Minutes Later…**

"We are at her room." Alec said.

"Finally! Geez, that vampire girl has a huge castle. My _**Wither Skeleton Fortress**_ isn't this big!" Hilda whined.

Alec knocked on the door.

"Vho is it?" Anja's strong Russian accent carried through the openings of the door.

"It's me Alec, your highness." Alec said. The door knob turned and revealed Anja. She was wearing a red night gown.

"Vhat is it Alex? Can't you see its day time? I vas sleeping." Anja complained.

"I'm sorry, but these too needed to see you." He said.

"Yeah, your Anja right?" Hilda said.

"Yes, I am…vho are you?" Anja asked.

"I'm Hilda, the little sister of Andr. I am the Princess of _**Wither Skeletons**_ and I come from the _**Nether**_." Hilda said. Anja's eyes widened.

"_Oh no…her little sister is here…is she going to try to kill me for killing her big sister Andr?"_

Anja thought.

"Umm, vhat are you here for?" Anja asked.

"We haven't seen Najmi for a week. The last time I saw him, he was with you." Skelly said.

"Oh, vell you see…" Anja explained to her about Najmi being in a Coma when she bit him. How she cured him and told them that he is a _**Retainer **_to her and her family.

"Wait…he serves you now?" Skelly asked.

"Yes, I and my parents vere searching for a regular Human. Ve discovered he vas Human at the Bar, so ve took him and brought him here." Anja said.

"Is he ok?" Skelly asked.

"Yeah, he is…he's not at my castle now. He has to come here every 3 days to fool my parents." Anja said.

"Why every 3 days?" Skelly asked.

"It's my parents…they don't vant him to leave the castle. I don't want to keep him chained here like a Dog. So, I had him make a portal so he could go back to _**Woodcrest**_." Anja said.

"But, I searched all over and he still didn't show up in _**Woodcrest**_." Hilda said.

"Hmmmm…I think he might have made a portal to_** Cold Wood**_ by using Wood blocks that felt cold and icy. Oh no…it's really cold and freezing there…" Anja said with concern. Skelly's eyes widened.

"We have to make a portal to_** Cold Wood! **_I just hope he didn't die from _hypothermia!_" Skelly said with panic.

"What about Frosty and Lone?" Hilda asked.

"I hope Frosty or Lone found Najmi...especially Lone, she is my _**best friend**_ and will probably invite him into her Wolf den. I just hope Najmi didn't attack any of her Wolves…she gets really angry…" Skelly said.

"Your best friends with the Wolf girl?" Hilda asked. Skelly smiled.

"Yeah, Lone and her Wolves really like me." Skelly said.

"Why?" Hilda asked.

"I'm the _**Princess of Skeletons**_ and Lone is the _**Princess of Wolves. **_Wolves LOVE bones and Skeletons are made of bones." Skelly explained.

"So, she likes you because you give her bones?" Hilda asked.

"Not exactly, yes she loves chewing on my bones. But, she also admires how caring and nice I am. That's a motherly trait I have, just like her." Skelly smiled.

"Ahhh, I understand now." Hilda said.

"It's done." Anja said. Hilda and Skelly looked at the portal that was standing right in front of them.

"How did you construct it so quickly?" Hilda asked.

"I'm the _**Princess of Vampires**_…booyah." Anja smiled.

"Speed demon…" Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Please go ahead and see if he's ok. I vould like to come vith you, but…my parents vant me to stay in the castle because its day time." Anja said.

"Ok, thank you." Skelly said. Skelly and Hilda jumped through the portal, seconds later; they were in a _**Snow forest**_.

"Alright, find a Wolf or a Snow Golem." Skelly said. Hilda nodded and they started to search the place. After 2 minutes, a _**4 Tailed Naturewolf **_with white fur and yellow eyes ran up to Skelly and started to lick her hand.

"Aww, hey there!" Skelly cooed at the Naturewolf.

"Listen, have you seen a boy around here? A boy named Najmi?" She asked the Wolf. The Wolf nodded and turned around and motioned her to follow him.

"Hilda, come on!" Skelly ran after the Naturewolf.

"Coming!" Hilda ran after Skelly…

**-Wolf Den-**

Our kissing was starting to get a little aggressive now. We grinded our bodies together as we kissed. I pulled my mouth away from hers with a strand of saliva stretching across.

"Damn, I haven't kissed this long or hard before. I need to breathe…" I said.

"Kissing you sparks desire and pleasure in my body. I'm feeling things I never thought I would feel…" Lone whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, me too…you're not like thosegirls at my High school." I smiled and cuddled Lone in the green glowing water.

"Hey, Lone." I began.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can you go in your_** 1 Tail form**_, I want to play with you." I smiled.

"Ok, but I am extremely playful and silly in that form. And I WILL use you as a chew toy, are you sure?" Lone asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said.

"Alright, if I get too rough…the safe word is_** Leaf**_, when you say that word; I will snap out of my playfulness and go back to having 8 Tails." Lone said.

"Ok, I got it, bring it on!" I said with excitement. Lone got off my lap and went on the other side of the fountain.

"_**1 Tail**_…_**" **_Lone said while she closed her eyes. All 7 of her tails went away, Lone's eyes shot open and smiled at me like I was a chew toy and she was the Dog…

"**PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!" **Lone yelled and lunged towards me. Her voice reverted back to a 6 year old girl. She wrapped her arms around me and started to roughly bite my shoulder, she didn't bite too hard for her Wolf teeth to break skin and make me bleed…but, I did feel pressure and slight pain from her bite.

"D-Damn…" I said. I wiggled out of her arms and swam around the water away from her.

"Come here! I just want to play with you!" Lone giggled.

"You can't catch me! Haha!" I laughed. I was having fun with Lone. I tried to crawl out of the fountain, but Lone grabbed my foot and pulled me into the water with ease. She then dug her long nails into my skin. It wasn't deep enough to cause a scar or make me bleed, but it still hurt a little bit.

"Uhh, you're a persistent Wolf girl aren't you!" I teased.

"Yes, I am! You taste so yummy teehee!" Lone giggled like a school girl.

"How about this!" I yelled and started to tickle her stomach. Lone started to giggle and laugh and she let go of me.

"Do you like that!" I yelled.

"Hahaha! Stop it!~~" Lone laughed with a smile.

"Are we interrupting?" A voice said. I stopped tickling Lone and I looked over to see Skelly and…this girl wearing the same clothes as her, except its black while Skelly's are grey, standing next to her.

Lone snapped out of her playfulness and sprouted all 8 Tails.

"Skelly, what a pleasant surprise….what's she doing here in my Wolf den?" Lone bared her Wolf teeth and growled at Hilda.

"I came here for that boy, Dog girl. Your little doggies don't like me." Hilda said with annoyance.

"You came here for Najmi? Why do you want him?" Lone asked with a glare.

"I'm sorry, Loney…but, I promised Hilda that we could have sex with him." Skelly said.

"Skelly, I care about you and I respect that you love Hilda. But, I can't have Hilda come into my Wolf den and demanding to take him away." Lone said.

"Why do you care about him?" Hilda asked.

"He's my packmate…I love and care for all my packmates." Lone said sternly.

"Packmates? Meh…" Hilda rolled her eyes…

**Author's Note: I personally think Najmi X Lone is great!**

**ACEEPTING SONG REQUESTS!**

**Would any of you like your favorite song to be played on Najmi's MP3? **

**Just send me a Review or PM on your favorite song and I'll add it. It can be Rock, Heavy Metal, Hip Hop, and any other type of song!**


	30. Lone vs Hilda Pt1

**Author's Note: Were back lol**

**Now Hilda's magic is very fascinating. And so is Lone's XD**

**Chapter 30: Lone vs. Hilda Pt1**

I got out of the water and walked up to Skelly and Hilda.

"It's great to see you again, Skelly." I said with a smile. Skelly's eyes widened while Hilda drooled.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"N-Najmi…y-your naked…and when did you get so b-buff?" Skelly eyed my muscular body and tried not to drool.

"Oh, shit…" I got so used to being naked that I even forgot that I wasn't wearing anything.

"Uhh…" I awkwardly tried to cover my manhood with my hands. Hilda licked her lips and walked towards me slowly.

"Soooo, you're the yummy Human that everyone has been talking about…" Hilda came closer to me.

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" I asked.

"My name is Hilda and I'm the little sister of Andr and Princess of Wither Skeletons." Hilda said.

"_Holy shit, Andr has a sister!"_

I thought.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I want to taste you and have sex with you…and by the looks of your fine muscles; you're gonna last a long time in bed." Hilda put her mouth to my ear.

"We're gonna have so much fun in the bed tonight…" She whispered. Lone got out of the fountain and stepped in front of me.

"Back off." Lone growled at Hilda.

"Aww, is the little dog girl jealous?" Hilda teased.

"N-No, I'm not jealous. I just don't like it how you want to take him away and throwing yourself at him." Lone said. I walked up to Skelly.

"Skelly, I was enchanted with nature magic. It made me stronger and made my senses better. Nature magic is like _Steroids_." I looked at my manhood.

"But, unlike_ Steroids_…it doesn't make my dick small." I said.

"Oooooh…" Skelly fainted and collapsed on the ground with a smile on her face.

"Ahh, shit…" I said with dismay. Hilda looked at me.

"Come here you hot and sexy boy!" Hilda yelled and ran towards me. Lone got in front of her.

"I said stay away from him!" Lone growled at Hilda. Hilda grinned.

"Alright…I'll leave him alone, but you have to beat me in a fight." Hilda said. Lone's eyes widened.

"I-In a f-fight?" Lone said nervously.

"Yeah, are you chicken?" Hilda teased. I noticed Lone's discomfort and pulled her to the side.

"What's wrong Lone? You got nervous there, it's odd seeing you nervous and you stammered a little bit." I said.

"Oh, Najmi…Hilda is a very powerful Princess." Lone said.

"Why is she powerful? What can she do?" I asked.

"Let me tell you about Hilda…she has a type of magic that rivals Andr's Ender magic. Hilda has _**Wither magic**_." Lone began.

"What's Wither magic?" I asked.

"_**Wither magic**_ is a special type of dark power that can actually get stronger by _**absorbing **_or_** draining**_ the life, magic, or energy out of a living thing. It can be used to even copy magical based attacks and turn it into a darker form and reflect it back. Hilda is really powerful and feared because of this type of magic." Lone explained.

"Wait, she can copy and absorb any type of magic?" I asked.

"Yes…no matter how dark, light, or natural the magic is." Lone said.

"How will you be able to fight her if she can absorb your nature magic and reflect it back?" I asked.

"When fighting Hilda, it is important that you don't let her_** touch**_ you. If she gets you into a hold that you can't break out of your finished." Lone said.

"Damn…" I said.

"Anyway…this will not be an easy fight for me. But, I will protect you." Lone said. I clenched my fists. I was getting tired of everyone fighting my battles.

"No, I'll fight her. This is my battle." I said. Lone looked into my eyes.

"Najmi, I'm sorry but you can't…she's too powerful for you. You're not even at the_** 3 Tailed State**_ and you can't use any nature magic yet. Yes, your senses and muscles have been improved, but it's not enough." Lone said.

"Ok…" I said. I have to become stronger; I'm getting sick of everyone protecting me since day one of being in Minecraftia…

Lone walked up to Hilda.

"Ok, you're on." Lone said.

"The fight should be on the ice blocks by the beach." Hilda said.

"Very well." Lone said.

"Oh, and will you put on some clothes when we fight?" Hilda asked.

"I will...but, the clothes will be _very_ light." Lone said…

…**15 minutes Later…**

We were sitting on the frozen Beach. The sand was really cold, but it wasn't snowing anymore. Hilda and Lone were standing on the ice blocks while facing each other. Lone's Wolves were watching her on the Beach. It was Night time…

I was sitting next to Skelly while wearing thick Sheep wool around my body to keep me warm. I turned to Skelly.

"Skelly, what do you see in that bitch?" I asked. Skelly looked at me.

"She's great Najmi. I know she can be mean and cruel at times, but she treats me right and we make love often in my room. We are lovers after all." Skelly smiled.

"Is she the _Man_ in the relationship? Because both of you are girls…" I said.

"Yes, Hilda is the _Man_ while I'm the _Woman_." Skelly said.

"It seems you girls are more Lesbian then straight." I said.

"Don't get me wrong, if I and Hilda was Lesbian, then we wouldn't take an interest in you. But…we figured that we should go both ways, I can sleep with both boys and girls so, double the fun!" Skelly smiled.

"Haha, pretty cool." I smiled and kissed Skelly on the lips.

"I missed you Skelly." I said.

"I missed you too." She kissed me back. We hugged each other and looked forward to watch Lone and Hilda's fight…

* * *

Lone was wearing brown Sheep wool patches that covered her boobs, wrists, shins, ankles, and her womanhood. The rest of her body was exposed to the elements.

Hilda adjusted her black fingerless gloves.

"One more chance, back down now." Hilda said.

"No, I won't let you take him." Lone said calmly.

"Fine, let's fight then." Hilda pulled out her grey Wither sword.

"_I can't let her touch me…she'll drain my energy and steal my nature magic attacks and make it dark and use it against me."_

Lone thought. Lone inhaled and exhaled.

"Alright, let's do this." Lone said.

"_**1 Tail Nature." **_Lone said. All 7 of her tails vanished, she only had 1 tail out, but this tail was different. The tail was made of pure green glowing energy and Lone was surrounded by a green aura.

"_**Activation." **_Hilda said. All of a sudden, a blue aura appeared around her.

"_What is she up too?"_

Lone thought. Hilda stood still and didn't move a muscle. After 20 seconds, the blue aura flashed brightly.

"_**Release!" **_Hilda yelled.

***BOOM!***

A large and loud explosion went around Hilda and destroyed blocks in a 21 block radius. Lone quickly jumped back to evade the explosion.

"Ahhh, I see what that ability was…when you fight a _**Wither**_, it charges up and explodes after charging. Hilda is the daughter of the _**Wither Boss**_." Lone said. A black aura surrounded Hilda and her eyes were glowing dark grey.

Hilda pointed her hand at Lone.

"_**Wither Skull." **_Hilda said. All of a sudden, a black Skeleton head flew out of her hand and headed straight to Lone. Lone quickly jumped out of the way.

***BOOM!***

The Skeleton head exploded in a 10 block radius.

"_**Nature blast!" **_Lone yelled. A ball of green energy flew out of Lone's mouth and headed straight for Hilda. Hilda only smiled.

"Nature blast? Let me make it my own…_**Wither Drain**_." Hilda held out her left hand and caught the green ball. It then vanished into her hand.

"_**Nature blast." **_Hilda said. Hilda used the same attack on Lone, but the ball that shot out of her hand wasn't green…it was_** dark green**_. Lone quickly dodged the ball and it made a dark green explosion.

"_This isn't good…she can absorb my nature magic, copy it, and unleash a sinister form of it. I don't know if I could beat her…I'll have to go__** 3 Tail Nature**_ to use more attacks._"_

Lone thought.

"_**3 Tail Nature." **_Lone said. 2 more green glowing tails sprouted out of her and the green aura around her got stronger and started to blow wind all over the place.

_**"Forest of Life." **_Lone said. Thick tree trunks started to grow all over the place. Big Branches started to grow from them and slithered all over the ground. The large Branches covered almost the entire Beach.

Lone was hidden from Hilda.

"_It's dangerous if I attack her directly. I must surprise attack her."_

Lone thought while she sneaked around the Branches. Hilda looked around to see that she was in a dense and thick Forest.

"Great, she summoned a little forest to hide in. Luckily, I'm undead and I can smell the flesh of the living." Hilda smiled.

"_**Beast Mastery: Bears." **_Lone whispered. Hilda heard the sound of Bears growling at her. She turned around to see 5 Black Bears with glowing green eyes growling at her.

"Bears? Really? Haha!" Hilda laughed. She grabbed her sword and started to slay the Bears. The Bears were made out of green energy and they vanished when she cut their heads off.

"_I'll overwhelm her with all types of Animals, while she's busy slaying them, I'll have the chance to strike her. And I'll have to make sure that the green energy vanishes if she tries to absorb the animals."_

Lone thought.

"_**Beast Mastery: Wild Animal Range." **_Lone whispered. Hilda looked around to see that she was surrounded by all types of dangerous Animals_**: Giant Anacondas, King Cobras, Bears, Lions, Tigers, Wolves, Crocodiles, Hippos, Boars, Jaguars, Cheetahs, Panthers, Apes, Rhinos, and Foxes**_.

They all had green glowing eyes and all of them were hissing, growling, or making aggressive stances towards Hilda.

"Whoa, Lone…you really are _**Mother Nature**_ aren't you?" Hilda said. All of the animals came towards Hilda. Hilda used her sword to easily cut the Giant Anacondas head off. Another one came up and started to wrap its self around Hilda.

"Please…" Hilda rolled her eyes. Black bones sprouted out of her body and stabbed through the Anacondas body. The Anaconda hissed in pain and released her.

"UGH!" Hilda grunted as a Rhino rammed into her stomach and she flew back and crashed through trees. Hilda stood up.

"Damn, Rhi-AHH!" Hilda yelled in pain as a Tiger sunk its fangs into her leg.

"Fucking Animals!" Hilda stabbed her sword through the Tiger's face. The Tiger vanished. The Rhino ran towards her and tried to ram her, but she caught its horn and threw the Rhino away from her. The Rhino landed in a pond.

Hundreds of King Cobras slithered towards Hilda while hissing at her. King Cobras that were hiding on branches jumped down and started to bite Hilda.

"Eeek!" Hilda yelled.

"_**Black fire!" **_Hilda yelled. Black fire spewed out of her mouth and caught the hundreds of Cobras on fire. The Cobras turned to ash; Hilda grabbed 2 Cobras and held them in both her hands.

"_**Wither." **_She smirked. The energy was drained from the 2 Cobras and they turned to ash. Hilda was healed from the Cobra bites and the venom didn't affect her because she was undead. A Lion and a Jaguar pounced on her and they landed into a deep pond.

Crocodiles and Hippos got into the water and swam towards Hilda as the Lion and Jaguar was biting her.

"Get off me!" Hilda used her sword to slice the Lion and Jaguar in half. 2 Crocodiles and a Hippo bit Hilda.

"_Let's see if she can withstand the bite force of a Hippo and Crocodile."_

Lone thought. While Hilda was fighting the animals, Lone was charging up her special ability to use on her…

Hilda used her sword to stab the Hippo.

"_**Spike!" **_Hilda yelled. Her arms transformed into thick long black bones and stabbed though the Hippo and 2 Crocodiles, her arms went back to normal. Hilda swam out of the pond and looked over to see many more dangerous Animals growling and hissing at her. Hilda sighed.

"Geez, I'm really starting to hate Animals now." Hilda clenched her sword. The Animals charged her and Hilda stood ready…

**Author's Note: I think Lone's abilities are so badazz XD**


	31. Lone vs Hilda Pt2

**Author's Note: Who will win the fight!? Ok, since there will be Humanized Elite Mobs now, here is the list for you guys. **

**Now, you're all probably wondering that there will be Humanized Male Elite Mobs that the Princesses will like, but no. None of the Princesses will not be interested in the boys because if the boy kisses or screws the Princess, he will have his DNA sucked out of him and turn into a REGULAR Mob.**

**After you read this chap, theres a list waiting for you, if you wish to create a Humanized Elite Mob.**

**And hell, maybe you can make the OC a friend or enemy to Najmi XD**

**Chapter 31: Lone vs. Hilda Pt2**

Hilda charged the Animals and started to cut the heads off Tigers, Bears, and Apes. A Fox jumped up and bit her arm; she shook it off and jumped away from the large horde of Animals and landed on a high branch.

"_Theres too many of them, looks like I have to resort to summoning my Wither Skeletons."_

Hilda thought.

"_**Wither Skeletons." **_Hilda said. 35 Black Skeletons with grey swords appeared in front of Hilda. Hilda smiled.

"Sic em." She commanded. The Wither Skeletons ran towards the Animals and started to massacre them. The Animals were no match because the Wither Skeletons had swords and can spew black fire and they can rebuild themselves if they were destroyed.

"Ok, boys! After you kill all these Animals, use your fire to set this place a blaze! Lone is hiding somewhere and the burning Forest will root her out!" Hilda announced. The Black Skeletons nodded.

"Hmmm, I need some extra help…I'll summon_** Haku.**_" Hilda said. Hilda snapped her fingers and a girl with a dark grey shirt, black pants, and shoes appeared before Hilda.

"Yes your majesty?" She bowed. Haku had long black hair and dark grey eyes and her skin was pale, she was a C-cup and she had an hour glass figure. She carried a grey sword and she was wearing a _Wither Skeleton necklace_. Haku was a _**Humanized Wither Skeleton**_ and Haku was 5"7.

The Princesses decided to give some Human DNA to their Elite Mob. They gave them too much and the Elite Mobs were able to get a _**Human body**_ just like the Princesses. The Humanized Mobs are stronger than the regular Elite Mobs because with their Human body, they can learn new things.

Only Elite Mobs who have proven themselves to be worthy to the Princesses, gets to have a Human body like them. That is how_** Humanized Elite Mobs**_ came to be…

Hilda smiled at Haku.

"Haku, help me look for Lone." Hilda said.

"Yes, your highness." Haku said. Haku looked like a 17 year old girl.

"_Oh, no…she has a Humanized Elite Mob, there stronger then the ordinary Elite Mob. I can't let her get in my way."_

Lone thought.

"Come to me…_**Strongpaw**_." Lone whispered. A woman appeared next to Lone. The woman looked like she was in her young 30s and she had long white hair and 8 white Wolf tails. She had Wolf ears on her head and green Wolf eyes and teeth. She had C-cup boobs.

Her nails were sharp and she had patches of white fur covering her boobs and womanhood. She was wearing a silver dog collar around her neck. Strongpaw was a_** Humanized Naturewolf**_ and she was 6"4.

"Do you need help Den mother?" Strongpaw asked.

"Strongpaw, I need you to distract that Humanized Wither Skeleton and get her away from Hilda. Pull her out of the _**Forest of Life**_." Lone said.

"Yes, Den mother." Strongpaw nodded and appeared in front of Hilda and Haku.

"What's this? A Humanized Wolf? Haku…take care of it." Hilda ordered. Haku nodded and ran straight towards Strongpaw.

"Your mine Wolf girl!" Haku yelled.

"Oh, please you bag of bones." Strongpaw turned around and ran away from her. Haku and Strongpaw vanished into the dense Trees of the Forest.

"Well, it looks like I have to find Lone by myself. I'll burn down this forest." Hilda said.

"_Let's see you try…"_

Lone thought.

"_**Black fire." **_Hilda spewed black fire all over the trees, bushes, plants, and branches. The fire burned, but the black fire vanished and the foliage was not damaged.

"What the Nether? My fire can't burn these plants?" Hilda said with shock.

"_This isn't a regular Forest that I summoned. Within these plants and wood contain nature energy, no matter how much you try to burn or cut a tree, plant, branch, bush, or even the grass or Leafs. The nature energy will repair, heal, and re grow the foliage in the matter of seconds. In this Forest, I can use a lot of powerful nature magic without going up to the 4th tail and I can hide myself anywhere I please. This is the true power of __**Forest of Life**_."

Lone thought.

"Come out here you coward!" Hilda yelled. Lone tensed.

"_But…this is also very bad to use against Hilda. The trees and plants have nature energy inside them and if Hilda discovers this…she'll most likely absorb and consume the entire Forest, making her extremely powerful. I won't be able to defeat her, even if I went into my__** 8 Tail Nature**_. _I just hope she doesn't discover this…"_

Lone thought with worry. Lone merged herself with the branches and traveled underground. She appeared in thick bushes behind Hilda.

"_**Nature Claw." **_Lone whispered. Her right hand transformed into a large wolf claw made of green energy. Lone ran out of the bushes.

"GAAAHHH!" Hilda yelled in pain as the wolf claw tore through her flesh and she flew and crashed through trees. Lone ran into the bushes and hid again.

"_As long as she doesn't absorb my nature magic to reflect it back or heal herself…I can beat her."_

Lone thought. Hilda stood up and coughed up black blood.

"Damnit…how can I take that much damage from her?" Hilda asked with confusion.

"_**Plant Mastery: Leafs of Destruction." **_Lone whispered. All of a sudden, green Leafs started to fall all over Hilda.

"What the hell?" Hilda swatted at the green Leafs that swayed and floated around lightly in the air.

"_**Detonate." **_Lone whispered. The Leafs flashed green…

***KA-BOOM!***

The Leafs made a large explosion and Hilda was in the middle of it. Hilda flew back and crashed into a tree, she coughed up more blood.

"This isn't good…theres nothing around here that I can absorb or inject with my _**Wither Poison**_ to heal myself." Hilda said silently.

Unlike Andr, Hilda can only heal herself by absorbing energy or infecting living things with _**Wither Poison**_. The Poison is injected by biting the living thing or being caught in the blast of a _**Wither Skull**_.

The Poison causes damage to the organs and flesh to the body and as it does damage to the body, Hilda will be healed a small amount every time it does damage, it causes damage every 2 seconds. The Poison will stay in the body for a few hours.

If Hilda can infect at least 4 or more living things with_** Wither Poison**_, her healing rate will be the same as Andr's. Hilda stood up.

"_Do you give up?"_ Lone's voice echoed through the Forest.

"NO!" Hilda yelled.

"_Very well then…"_ Lone said.

"_**Plant Mastery: Strangling Vines." **_Lone whispered. Thick green Vines sprouted out of the trees and entangled Hilda.

"HEY!" Hilda sprouted her bones, but it didn't stop the thousands of Vines wrapping around her. The Vines started to choke her…

"Ok, I had enough!" Hilda yelled. Her eyes glowed brighter and she transformed into her true form that freed her from the Vines…

Hilda was a tall Black Skeleton with thick bones. She had 2 Skeleton heads on each of her shoulders. And she held a very big sword in her skeletal hand. She was surrounded with black fire and she had dark grey fire burning in her eye sockets.

"**Well what do you know…I never thought you would bring this out of me!" **Hilda's voice was raspy, deep, and loud.

"_Not good…with her being that big, she can cut down my trees like a Land mower that cuts grass. I'll have to stall for time in till the disease kicks in and she is forced to turn back into her Human form or perhaps I can finish her off with a new ability I learned 3 days ago…."_

Lone thought.

"_**Tree Prison." **_Lone held both her hands together. A green glowing Acorn appeared in her hand, Lone stood up and ran towards Hilda and appeared in front of her.

"**Ahhh, there you are you little coward!" **Hilda bellowed. Lone threw the seed at her.

"**Thank you for the new ability!" **Hilda said and opened her mouth and swallowed the seed. All of a sudden, green glowing tree branches started to grow around Hilda and even penetrate through her bones.

"**Get these dumb branches off me!" **Hilda cut and clawed at the branches, but they grew back in seconds and started to restrain her.

"**I can't move!" **Hilda yelled. Hilda tried to move, but the branches were too thick and there were so many of it. Hilda found herself trapped inside a large Tree; however it wasn't a regular Tree.

The Tree sucks the power of anyone trapped inside…Hilda was getting a taste of her own medicine. After 5 minutes, the Tree went away and Hilda was sleeping and back in her Human form. _**Lone won**_ the fight.

"You see Hilda…you may be stronger than me because of your Wither magic, but you fail to understand that I'm smarter then you. You could have easily beaten me if you absorbed the _**Forest of Life**_ or catch me and drain me of my nature magic or simple just leave and not stay in the Forest. But you didn't…you're the Muscle and I'm the Brains…Brains always win." Lone said quietly while looking down at Hilda.

Lone then looked at her Forest.

"_**Dismiss." **_Lone said. The _**Forest of Life**_ started to vanish; the trees and plants went underground. The Forest destroyed a lot of Ice blocks, turning the Frozen Lake, into a regular Lake.

Hilda and Lone were standing on a few Ice blocks in the middle of the cold water…

* * *

"Holy shit…Lone beat Hilda." I said. Skelly's eyes widened.

"She actually beat Hilda!? But, I thought Hilda was stronger than Lone." Skelly said with shock. Haku and Strongpaw stopped fighting and ran up to Lone who was carrying Hilda on her back.

"Oh, no…Hilda has been defeated." Haku said.

"Good work Den mother!" Strongpaw smiled.

"Shut up Wolf girl." Haku glared at her.

"Make me you bag of bones." Strongpaw teased.

"Enough you too, here is your Princess." Lone handed Hilda to Haku.

"Thank you, I will take her back to the _**Nether Fortress**_." Haku said. Haku walked away while she carried Hilda on her back. I and Skelly walked up to them.

"Umm, who are you? I don't remember seeing another Wolf girl at the Wolf den." I said. Lone looked at me.

"Najmi, this is Strongpaw. She is a _**Humanized Elite 8 Tailed Naturewolf**_." Lone said.

"Hello, I know you, I've been hearing from my packmates." Strongpaw smiled.

"Humanized?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can give an Elite Mob a lot of Human DNA and they will get a Human body like us." Lone said.

"Will they be considered Human?" I asked.

"No, they may have a Human body, but there still not Human. Elite Humanized Mobs can learn more abilities like us." Lone said.

"Whoa, that sounds awesome." I said.

"Yes, now let's head back to my Wolf den. Using_** Forest of Life**_ has made me exhausted…" Lone said with a yawn.

"You can come too Skelly." Lone said.

"Thank you." Skelly smiled. Lone turned around and was greeted by a lot of howls from her Naturewolves.

"Let this be an example to all of you! No matter how powerful your opponent is, you can still beat him if you put your mind to it!" Lone yelled. The Naturewolves howled with excitement…

**Author's Note:** **Awesome fight!** **Ok, here is the list of Humanized Elite Mobs for anyone interested.**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Height:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**There you go!  
**


	32. Triangles Pt1

**Author's Note: **

**Love Triangle:**_** Two people love/like the same person.**_

**Najmi X Lone X Skelly**

**Chapter 32: Triangles Pt1**

I walked up and hugged Lone.

"Thank you so much for defending me. I mean you summoned a damn Forest, you're really powerful." I smiled. Lone smiled and hugged me back.

"I do what I can to protect my packmates. However…that was not an easy fight." Lone said. I looked at her confused.

"It wasn't? We couldn't really see you and Hilda fight because you were in that dense Forest." I said.

"Hilda wasn't an opponent that I could attack directly. She can absorb my nature magic and turn it evil and release it back to me. I summoned the _**Forest of Life**_ so that I was able to hide from her and unleash my nature attacks from out of nowhere." Lone said.

"So, you had to use surprise attack tactics?" Skelly asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah…I hid from Hilda and just used nature attacks without her seeing me. I had to use_ cowardice_ tactics to defeat her. But, then again…Hilda isn't an opponent to engage directly…" Lone said.

"Ahh, I see…" Skelly said.

"No offence Skelly, but Hilda is pretty foolish. She could HAVE won if she left my Forest or absorbed the nature energy from the plants and trees." Lone said.

"None taken, I understand…but, I still love Hilda." Skelly smiled. I made a frustrated sigh and walked away from Skelly and Lone and sat by a tree. They noticed this and followed me.

"What's wrong Najmi?" Skelly asked.

"I don't like it how you care so much about that bitch that wanted to take me and screw me." I said.

"Well…" Skelly trailed off.

"And I even heard you say that you promised that bitch I was going to fuck her." I said getting a little angry.

"I…" Skelly looked away.

"What do you see in that bitch Skelly? You say you hate Andr so much, but Hilda acts just like her." I said. Skelly looked at me.

"She's not like Andr!" Skelly yelled while glaring at me. I was shocked to see Skelly turn against me.

"When we were little…we would always play together and have fun. I had her back and she had my back…one day, we grew up and lost our virginity's to each other using Dildos. I loved her a lot and she loved me…I was lonely and she was there for me." Skelly started to cry.

"And what am I to you? Just some Human boy that you like to fuck?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! When you came here…you gave me hope." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hope?" I asked.

"Yes, you gave me hope that I could love and be with a boy instead of a girl. I would have become Lesbian if you didn't come along." Skelly smiled.

"Skelly…" I looked deep into her eyes.

"You were the only girl who didn't threaten me or forced yourself on me…" I said. Lone looked down to the ground.

"_Skelly didn't threaten him? Oh no…I did threaten him…I threatened to tear his throat out if he refused to learn about nature…by the Wolf God why did I say that?"_

Lone thought sadly and her Wolf ears on her head flopped down.

"Y-Yes, I may be undead…but, I have the biggest beating Heart around." Skelly smiled. I smiled and hugged Skelly.

Lone looked away and turned our back to us. A 4 Tailed Naturewolf walked up to her.

"Den mother…you look sad." He said.

"Tell everyone to go to the Wolf den." Lone said quietly. The Naturewolf nodded and ran to tell the others.

"_My Heart…curse these Human emotions…"_

Lone thought…

…**8 Minutes Later…**

We were back in the Wolf den and I, Skelly, and Lone were relaxing in the _**Spring of Nature**_. Skelly was sitting on my lap and laughing while Lone was in the corner of the fountain by herself not saying a word and just staring at me and Skelly…

"_Why can't I sit on his lap?"_

Lone thought and stared intently at us. I looked at Lone.

"Lone, why are you looking so down girl? Come over here and join us." I said with a smile. Lone swam through the water and sat next to me.

"_It would be better if I sat on his lap."_

Lone thought.

"Skelly?" Lone asked.

"Yes, Loney?" Skelly smiled.

"Can you feed my Wolves more bones please?" Lone asked.

"Ok." Skelly got off my lap and got out of the fountain and walked away. Lone swam over and sat on my lap. She buried her face into my chest.

"_Much better…"_

Lone thought while she smiled. I looked at Lone.

"Thank you again for protecting me from that bitch." I said. Lone looked at me and smiled.

"Of course…hey, Najmi." Lone began. Her long 8 Wolf tails swayed lightly in the water.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was thinking of what you said back there…you said Skelly was the only one who didn't threaten you?" Lone asked.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"Even me…" Lone said sadly.

"Yes, you threatened to tear my throat open with your teeth if I refused to understand nature." I said to her. Lone looked down.

"_I'm sorry…"_ Lone whispered very silently.

"What?" I said.

"I'm sorry…" Lone spoke louder.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"It's because I threatened one when you came into my Wolf den. You hurt my Wolves and I was really upset…" Lone looked into my eyes.

"It's ok; you're just really motherly and care so much about them. However, I did have every right to fight back. They were about to tear me to shreds." I said.

"Yes, your right…you did have every right to fight back. Will you ever forgive me?" Lone asked. I smiled at her.

"Of course, I can forgive you. You did take me in, gave me magic _Steroids_ that improved my muscles and didn't make my dick shrink, and protected me from that bitch who wanted to screw me." I said.

"That's wonderful…Najmi?" Lone asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you ever make out with Skelly?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did at the _Social Bar_." I said.

"How was she?" Lone asked.

"She was really good…but, she was rough and I tried to tell her to stop, but she didn't and was licking my teeth and drinking my saliva like an Ant Eater…as if she was_ eating_ the contents of my mouth…" I said.

"_Skelly is a Skeleton, so she's undead…the undead loves eating Human flesh. Skelly could have bit off his tongue or ate his face while they were making out…"_

Lone thought.

"How's my kissing?" Lone asked.

"Yours…is sweet and not nasty." I said.

"Ok…" Lone said cuddled against me.

"Lone, why are you asking me about this?" I asked. Lone looked into my eyes.

"I will be honest with you; I'm starting to fall for you." Lone said truthfully.

"Tell you the truth; Lone…I really like you too. I like your cute Wolf ears and tails." I smiled. Lone chuckled and her 8 Wolf tails started to wag a little bit.

"I love it how you protected me and…I just feel at ease and safe around you…" I put my forehead to hers.

"What about Skelly? Do you like her too?" Lone asked.

"Yes, I like Skelly too." I said.

"Why don't you be with her? Or in fact…with me?" Lone asked.

"Because…your all Mons-"

Lone put a finger to my mouth.

"Does it matter that you like a girl if she's Human?" Lone removed her finger from my lips.

"Well…I can't really be with any of you because I want to return to Earth." I said.

"Yes, you told me you wanted to return home. But, what would happen if you can't go home?" Lone asked.

"Umm…I don't know…" I said.

"Would you still deny Princesses who like you and wish to be with you?" Lone asked.

"I…" I trailed off.

"Najmi, if you can't return home…you're always welcome in my Wolf den and in my room." Lone said.

"Thank you, but I hope I can find my way home." I said. I then looked at Lone.

"Are you a Virgin?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I didn't stoop so low is in giving it up to some crafted Dildo. I am saving it for my _**Alpha**_." Lone said.

"_You're my Alpha…"_

Lone thought.

Skelly was hiding by the Cave entrance and listened to our conversation.

"What about you?" Lone asked.

"I'm a Virgin myself." I said.

"How are the Human girls in your world?" Lone asked.

"Ehhh, not so good…the girls in my High school aren't that attractive and they are bitches and act like I have Cooties and crap. You and Skelly are more Human than they are and there REAL Humans." I said.

"Impressive…I act more Human than a Human girl from your world…does this change your view on things now?" Lone said.

"W-What?" I said confused.

"Does this change your view on us?" Lone asked.

"I…" I trailed off again. Lone and Skelly were the perfect girls for me…yeah, they weren't Human, but they act more Human than most girls at my school. Why was I trying so hard to deny them?

"B-Because…were different Species. You are actually a Wolf, so if I have sex with you…I would be committing Beastiality and if I have sex with Skelly, I'll be doing Necrophilia because I'm having sex with a dead boy…" I said. Lone looked down.

"Know not what this Human body hides, but do you see the personality in them? You said it yourself that I and Skelly are more Human than the girls at your school. Yes, I may be a giant 8 Tailed Naturewolf, but do you like me for my feelings and personality?" Lone asked.

"Yes, I like you for your personality. But, remember that you will forever be a monster after you turn 50." I said. Lone looked at me.

"What if I told you that I can make a potion that won't allow me to forever be in my monster form? I will have the ability to switch back and forth without losing my Human body." Lone said.

All of a sudden my eyes widened and a flashback hit me...

"_**I'm 7,753 years old, my wife is 6,685 years old and my daughter is 5,342 years old." King Igus said.**_

_**"Wait…she passed the 50 year old mark, shouldn't she be a Monster forever? In fact, shouldn't you too be Monsters and not in Human form?" I asked. The Vampire family chuckled.**_

_**"Ve found a vay my dear boy. Our daughter enjoyed having a Human body so much that ve found a vay to make her maintain the body. She told us about it and ve too have Human bodies just like her." He said.**_

When I spoke to the Vampire family at the _Social Bar_, they told me that they found a way to make Anja keep her Human body and not be a monster forever after she hit 50.

"Lone, at the Social Bar, I talked to a vampire family. Anja is the Princess of Vampires and she is 5,342 years old." I said.

"5,342 years old? Interesting…my father is older than that." Lone said.

"How old? And what's his name?" I asked.

"My father's name is _**King Lovos **_and he is 12,742 years old. He is the _**Wolf God**_." Lone said. I stared wide eyed.

"_Fuck these are some old azz Kings…"_

I thought.

"Fascinating…anyway, her family found a way to keep her Human body." I said.

"How did they find out?" I asked.

"I have no idea…I'll ask Anja when I get back to the Castle." I said. Skelly came into the room.

"I heard everything…" Skelly said. Skelly was naked and her hair wasn't in a ponytail. Lone looked at her.

"You did?" Lone asked.

"Yes, thank you for saying how I'm not monsterish." Skelly smiled. Skelly got back into the fountain and swam next to us.

"Skelly, your boobs look so awesome." I smiled.

"Thank you; I was gifted with fine Human DNA." Skelly winked at me. Lone had a straight face and her 8 Tails stopped wagging…

"_Does he like big breast more than small ones?"_

Lone thought…

**Author's Note: D"Awww Lone is so adorable! So, is Skelly.**

**In the next chapter, there will be sex in it.**


	33. Triangles Pt2

**Author's Note: Yay! Again, there will be sex in this chapter. If you do not wish to read any sex in the story, then there is a chapter break that you can see and skip ahead.**

**AND! We got a surprise Princess dropping by in this chapter!**

**Chapter 33: Triangles Pt2**

Lone then looked at me.

"Najmi, would you like to see my true form?" Lone asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

"However, my true form is really big…what about you Skelly?" Lone asked.

"Mine is too." Skelly said.

"Ok…now, Najmi…after you see our true form, will you still like us?" Lone asked.

"I…think I will." I said.

"You think? Well…our true forms are too big; we must connect our foreheads together and close our eyes. Come here Skelly." Lone said. Skelly connected her forehead to Lone's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Najmi, connect your forehead to ours and close your eyes for 3 seconds, then open them." Lone said. I nodded and connected my forehead to Lone's and Skelly's and I closed my eyes…

* * *

_After 3 seconds, I opened them to see that I was standing on a glowing white floor and everything else was black._

"_Where am I?" I asked confused._

"_**We connected our minds together." **__A voice boomed behind me. I turned around to see a __**Giant 8 Tailed Black Wolf**__ with green glowing eyes. The Wolf was the size of a __**10 story Building**__ and it had a green aura around it. _

"_L-Lone…is that you?" I asked with shock._

"_**Yes…this is my true form."**__ Lone's voice was loud and raspy. _

"_So…that's really your true form? A giant 8 Tailed Black Wolf?" I asked._

"_**Yes…" **__Her giant 8 Tails swayed around in the air, making whooshing and wind sounds as it swayed._

"_**Come on out, Skelly." **__Lone said. I looked over to see a __**Giant Skeleton**__ with thick bones and razor sharp teeth. It had grey fire in its eye socket and it had Bone wings sprouting out of its back. The Skeleton was the size of a__** 4 story building**__._

"_**Hello Najmi…" **__Skelly said. Her voice was ghost like and it was a little high._

"_I've seen your true form when you fought Andr. But…I don't remember seeing you THIS BIG." I said._

"_**The disease not only does damage to us if we turn into our monster form, but it reduces the size of our monster form. Since we are in each other's mind…our size has increased greatly…" **__Skelly said._

"_Is that how you all are?" I asked._

"_**Yes…you may have seen my true form and thought I wasn't that big…but, without this disease…it returns us to our ORIGINAL size. So, the monster forms you see when a Princess or Prince transforms are actually 7 times smaller…"**_ _Skelly said._

"_That's amazing…Lone is the same damn size as the__** Nine Tailed Fox**_ _from Naruto." I said._

"_**Who is this Nine Tailed Fox you keep speaking of?" **__Lone asked._

"_His name is Kurama and yeah…I got to stop talking about Naruto so damn much." I said._

"_**Hmmm…the only Nine Tails I know around here is Kitten…the Nine Tailed Ocelot." **__Lone said._

"_Nine Tailed Ocelot? What's a Ocelot?" I asked._

"_**An Ocelot is a Jungle Cat…so, Kitten is the Princess of Ocelots…which means she's the Nine Tailed Ocelot…it makes sense because she is a Cat and Cats have 9 Lives…" **__Lone said._

"_She has 9 Tails right…does she practice nature magic like you?" I asked._

"_**Hers is different from mine. While my nature magic is all about trees, plants, and animals…hers is about the Weather and Climate, plus her nature magic is blue while mine is green." **__Lone explained._

"_So, she can control the Weather or something?" I asked._

"_**Only small parts, she can't change an entire Biome." **__Lone said._

"_Is Kitten stronger then you?" I asked._

"_**We are friends, but sometimes we clash because she can get so annoying. However, the fight doesn't last long and we both just give up and talk out problems. So…it's not yet clear if I could beat her or if she could beat me." **__Lone said._

"_Oh, I understand…" I said._

"_**You saw our true form, now…do you still like us?" **__Lone hunched down and I stared deep into her large green glowing Wolf eyes. I even saw my entire reflection in her eyes…_

"_I…I still like you. Yes, you may be Monsters on the inside…but, I can't deny you…" I walked over and put my hand on Lone's large snout. I felt her hot breath blow me back a little bit every time she exhaled._

"_**Really? I'm so glad Najmi…" **__Lone said._

"_Are you ok with sharing me with Skelly?" I asked._

"_**I don't mind…Skelly is my best friend after all." **__Lone said._

"_**Thank you, Lone." **__Skelly said._

"_**You connected minds together without meeee!?" **__I heard a voice. I spun around to see a __**Giant Orange Cat**_ _with long __**9 Cat tails**__ that swayed in the air. The Cat had glowing blue eyes and was surrounded by a blue aura. The Cat was the size of a __**10 story Building**_. _Lone looked at the Giant 9 Tailed Cat._

"_**Kitten!? What are you doing here?" **__Lone asked with shock._

"_**I was just wandering by and your Wolves were nice enough to let me into your Wolf den. I saw you at the fountain and jumped in and connected my forehead to all of yours…and whoa…that is one cute boy." **__Kitten's voice was loud, cute, and it sounded playful. The voice sounded like a 19 year old girl._

"_**Ask permission before coming here." **__Lone said._

"_**Ok, I will…and what's your name?" **__The Giant 9 Tailed Cat looked down at me._

"_My name is Najmi, and I'm a Human." I said._

"_**Oh, a Human? How adorable! Hey, did Wolfie do it with you yet?"**__ Kitten asked._

"_**Kitten, no I did not." **__Lone said. Skelly walked over to Kitten, each step she took, shook the ground and made me almost fall on my butt._

"_**Hey, Kitty?" **__Skelly said. _

"_**Skelly! Long time no see! How have you been doing?" **__Kitten asked._

"_**I've been doing fine; Kitty…how's the jungle?"**__ Skelly asked._

"_**The jungle is fine. Lush, green, and growing like usual." **__Kitten said._

"_Look girls…can we please get out of here? Your loud and thundering voices are hurting my ears." I said._

"_**Alright, everyone close your eyes…Najmi you close your eyes and open them in 3 seconds."**__ Lone said. I nodded and closed my eyes…_

* * *

3 seconds later, I opened them to see that I was back in the fountain. Lone was still sitting on my lap and Skelly was sitting next to me. I looked over to see a new girl in the fountain.

"Najmi, this is Kitten." Lone said to me.

"Hiya, cutie? _Meow~~"_ Kitten said playfully. Kitten was the _**Princess of Ocelots**_. She had long orange hair and blue Cat eyes. She had Cat teeth and orange Cat ears on top of her head. She had 9 long and orange Cat tails.

Kitten was 6"2 and she was big breasted…E-cup boobs to be exact…much bigger then Skelly's boobs. She wore a brown collar around her neck and it had a small yellow bell on it. Her body had an hour glass figure and she looked like a 19 year old girl.

She wore blue nail polish on her nails and she had pale skin. Kitten was by far the most attractive girl I encountered.

"Damn…she's hot and will you look at those big azz boobs…" I said with my jaw dropping.

"Thank you, hehe_ Meow~~"_ Kitten smiled. Lone gave me a look and used her hand to close my gaping mouth.

"So, what's a cute Human like you doing here?" Kitten asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Oooh, I love long stories!" Kitten smiled.

"Kitten, can you please leave?" Lone asked.

"Why?" Kitten asked.

"Were about too…mate…" Lone said.

"Haha, finally Wolfie! It's good that you can finally give up your virginity." Kitten said.

"Shut up you big breasted Cat girl." Lone said with annoyance.

"And what is wrong with my big bust? You can have breast like these if you just drink a lot of…_**Milk**_, hehe." Kitten giggled.

"I said shut up." Lone growled at her.

"My, you are so adorable when you're angry. _Meow~~_" Kitten smiled. Lone sighed.

"Fine, you can stay. If you're hungry…theres some milk and fish in a Chest next to the entrance." Lone said.

"Thank you, I'm getting hungry. You enjoy yourselves." Kitten got out of the water and walked away with her bell ringing.

"_Damn…__**Anime Wolf girls**_ _and now_ _**Anime Cat girls**_…_I think I am trapped in an Anime…"_

I thought. Lone then looked at me.

"Are you ready?" Lone asked.

"Yes, I am…I mean I like you for your personality and feelings and finding girls like you on Earth is hard as hell. What have I got to lose?" I said. Lone and Skelly smiled.

"_Finally…I get to make love to Najmi…"_

Skelly thought. Lone got off my lap.

"Come on…" Lone ushered me out of the fountain. I nodded and I and Skelly followed Lone into her room. We came into the room and Skelly locked the door.

The floor in the room was covered in really soft Sheep wool and warm Cow skin. The room was a lit by 4 Torches and the room was 6 Blocks wide. Skelly looked at the door.

"_I waited too long for this…I don't want anyone to interrupt us…" _

Skelly thought.

"_I do not want that annoying big breasted Cat girl to come in here during our mating session."_

Lone thought.

"_**Bone wall." **_Skelly said.

"_**Nature Roots." **_Lone said. A wall made out of bones blocked the door and roots wrapped around the bone wall and door.

"Ok, let us begin." Lone said.

"Najmi…I've been waiting for this for a long time…" Skelly said while she licked her lips.

"I'm glad I'm doing it with you girls." I smiled…

**It Begins skip ahead if you do not want to read any sex scene**

* * *

Lone pushed me down on the ground, I was lying on my back and she got on top of me.

"Now, Najmi…release your inner Beast on both of us." Lone said. Lone kissed me deeply; our tongues slithered around each other. Skelly came up behind us and she used her hand to jack off my rapidly hardening member.

I moaned into her mouth as I made out with Lone. Skelly licked her lips as she jacked me off.

"_He's bigger than any Dildo I or Hilda crafted…this is going to be great...and it's so hot and alive..."_

Skelly thought. My member was now hard and Skelly went down and started to lick the tip of my member.

"_So yummy…"_

Skelly thought. Skelly started to take in my entire member and deep throat me.

"Oh, f-fuck…" I moaned into Lone's mouth. I took my hand and started to fondle Lone's small boobs.

"S-Skelly…if you were having sex with Hilda and with her being a girl…h-how can you suck dick so good?" I groaned. Skelly stopped sucking me.

"Practice with Dildos…we wanted to prepare ourselves when we have sex with a boy." Skelly smiled sweetly, and then returned to sucking me off. Lone grinded her body against me as we kissed.

2 minutes later, I climaxed inside of Skelly's mouth. It caught her off guard and she released my member, my member still sprayed its fluids and a lot of it was all over Skelly's face and boobs. Skelly swallowed some of it.

"Najmi…you taste so good…and you spewed out a lot…" Skelly happily started to lick the white fluid off her boobs and face. Lone stopped kissing me and got off me, she then stood in Doggy style on the ground.

"Take me…" Lone whispered. I nodded and stood up and positioned myself over Lone. Her 8 Tails were getting in the way, so I used my hand to move them aside. The tip of my member touched her opening.

"Are you ready Lone? Since I'm a Virgin and you're a Virgin, it would be great if we lost it together." I said.

"Yes, I am ready." Lone said. I put my hands on her and carefully inserted myself inside her. Lone let out a sharp gasp when I pushed myself all the way into her.

"Want me to stop?" I asked.

"Give me a few seconds." Lone said. Skelly was fingering herself while she watched us.

"Ok, go ahead." Lone said. I nodded and started to thrust into her...I masturbated back home, but this was way beyond masturbation…her insides was so hot, wet, and tight. Her muscles gripped me like a vice every time I thrusted inside her.

Lone was moaning silently as I thrusted her. Her 8 Tails were wrapping around my body…one wrapped around my leg, others wrapped around my waist and one wrapped around my neck, but it didn't choke me. The Tails pulled me into Lone, making me go even deeper.

"This p-pleasure…f-feels so good…" Lone moaned. I quickened my pace and Lone moaned louder and clawed at the ground from the intense pleasure.

"Change positions…" Lone said. She released her tails from me and I lay down on the ground. She got on top of me and inserted my member inside her again; we were in the Cow girl position.

Lone moaned loudly as she started to ride me.

"Ahhh…the Wolf m-mark not only g-gave you stronger muscles…b-but, your r-reproductive organ seems to g-grow whenever it h-hits…deep…" Lone started to drool with a smile. I was getting close to climaxing.

"L-Lone…I'm going too cum." I said.

"Release…you won't get me or Skelly p-pregnant…" Lone moaned. I thrusted into Lone and released my seed. My seed filled her Womb to the brim, Lone orgasmed and let out a _Wolf like roar_.

***Roar!***

Lone collapsed on top of me. Her roar incited something inside of me…Lone got off my member and my eyes widened to see a waterfall of white fluids coming out of her womanhood.

"_What the hell? Since when can I shoot out that much cum like a Rhino? Oh…I'm in an Anime, which makes sense."_

I thought.

"Lone, since when does Wolves roar? Wolves don't roar." I said.

"But, I'm not a regular Wolf." Lone smiled. Skelly stopped fingering herself and got on top of me.

"I've been waiting so long to do this…" Skelly said. My member was still hard and Skelly inserted my member into her womanhood.

"OH! So alive and hot!" Skelly yelled in pleasure. Her insides felt a little…cold. Her muscles weren't as tight as Lone's and…she was_ loose_.

"_Are you kidding me? Skelly may be a very sweet, kind, and a caring girl….but her pussy is loose like a Slut's. It must be that bitch Hilda who been screwing each other with Dildos…damn her…"_

I thought. I thrusted deep inside Skelly as she rode me.

"N-Najmi? I'm so happy." Skelly smiled.

"Me too, Skelly." I smiled. I grabbed her large boobs and started to suck on a nipple as she rode me. I felt myself get close to climaxing after 4 minutes of her riding me.

"S-Skelly…" I said.

"Yes…do it." She smiled. I thrusted into her and released my seed deep inside her cold womb. Skelly screamed and bone wings sprouted out of her back.

***Bones cracking***

The bone wings cracked and creaked every time it moved. Skelly got off me and my seed flowed out.

"So hot inside me…" Skelly said with a smile as her bone wings twitched…

**The Sex scene has ended and thank you for anyone who bothered to read it**

* * *

I was drooling…I felt pleasure I never felt in my entire life. When Lone roared…it set off something primal deep inside of me. Even though I made love to both of them and climaxed 3 times…I wanted more…

The Wolf mark on my arm started to move and expand on my arm. Black lines appeared on my skin and went to my right arm and it even reached to my neck, shoulder, and went over my right eye.

My right eye transformed into a _**Yellow Wolf eye**_. Skelly and Lone then looked at me.

"What happened to Najmi?" Skelly asked.

"Well…it seems that the sex and my roar has excited the nature magic inside his body. Sex is a basic need for most Animals, and it has excited his primal desire inside of him. He will now transform into a raging Sex Animal." Lone explained.

"How will we beat him?" Skelly asked.

"Easy…with our bodies, we just need to tire him out and he'll be back to normal…I better go _**3 Tails**_ for this." Lone said. I stood up and looked at Skelly and Lone with pure lust.

"I want you…give me your sexy bodies." I smiled lustfully.

"_**3 Tails." **_Lone said. Lone only had 3 tails and she returned a lustful look towards me.

"Why…hey, there little Sheep? Do you have what it takes to beat the big bad Wolf?" Lone smiled lustfully at me.

"Well, I ain't a regular Sheep, sexy Wolf girl." I said.

"I'll huff…and I'll puff…and I'll BLOW YOU!" Lone pounced on me…

**-12 Rounds Later-**

My eyes shot open.

"F-Fuck…I-I can't feel my body…and my dick feels numb and it hurts…got damnit…" I exclaimed in pain. I couldn't move my body, but I saw Lone and Skelly sleeping on top of me. My right eye went back to normal and so did the Wolf mark.

I discovered that I had bite marks and claw marks all over my body…I was in total pain…

"I never want…to have sex with Lone when she has 3 tails out…e-ever again…ow…theres no such thing as safe sex with Monster girls..." I said in pain…

**Author's Note: Best…chapter…ever.**


	34. Return of Andr

**Author's Note: Damn, what a rough night lol**

**And can you please read a story that my friend put it.**

**It's called "**_**The New Era of Minecraft" **_**by: **_**BadCyclone1501**_

**It is on my Fav's list on my profile if anyone is interested in reading this story.**

**It is a spin off story of mine XD**

**ANDR IS BACK BABY!**

**Chapter 34: Return of Andr**

I struggled to even move my neck. I discovered that I was bleeding on some of the bite and claw marks…

"L-Lone…S-Skelly…." I said weakly. Lone and Skelly woke up and looked at me with shock.

"Oh no…I over did it with the _**3 Tails**_…" Lone said.

"And I lost control during the sex…it was so incredible having sex with a living boy…" Skelly licked her lips.

"H-How many rounds did we go?" I asked.

"Skelly went 3 rounds with you…I went 9 rounds with you…and I'm sorry for biting and clawing you during the sex…Skelly took a few bites of you too…" Lone said with shame. Skelly looked down.

"Damn…you went insane with the _**3 Tails**_." I said.

"Yes, but there was no full moon…again, be lucky it wasn't a full moon out when I went _**3 Tails**_…you would most likely be dead from the rough sex." Lone said.

"Yeah…can you please heal me? You bit and claw the crap out of my body and I'm bleeding on some bite and claw marks…ow…damnit." I exclaimed in pain. Lone nodded.

"_**Nature's Touch." **_Lone said. Her right hand was surrounded by a green aura and she placed her hand on my chest. The bite and claw marks went away and the numbness and pain vanished from my body.

I was no longer tired and in pain. She removed her hand from my chest and I stood up.

"Ahhh, I feel a lot better. Thank you, Lone." I smiled.

"No problem…my _**Alpha**_." Lone smiled.

"Alpha?" I asked.

"Yes, you just mated with me…we are forever bound together." Lone smiled. All of a sudden I smelled I sweet aroma...I couldn't describe it…but, I know that it smelled very sweet.

"What's that smell?" I asked. Lone smiled.

"When you mate with a Naturewolf…they will give off a sweet smell to her Alpha. And he will be able to smell the sweet aroma from her too. Since we just mated…I can now smell your scent and detect you where ever you go…even if you go into the Nether or Aether." Lone explained.

"Oh, that's awesome." I said. I started to think of Andr…

"_I wonder how is she…I haven't seen her for a week. I have to go find her."_

I thought. I stood up and headed straight to the door, but it was blocked by a bone wall and thick plant roots.

"Can you please get rid of these, girls?" I asked. The girls nodded and dismissed the bones and roots on the door.

"Where are you going?" Skelly asked.

"I'm going to see Andr." I said. Skelly and Lone's eyes widened.

"Why?" Lone asked.

"Why do you want to see that ender bitch?" Skelly asked.

"Skelly…you talk crap about Andr, but remember that you got pissed at me because I talked crap about Hilda? So, keep your damn mouth shut…you don't understand her…" I said. Skelly looked away.

"S-Sorry…" Skelly apologized.

"Anyway, Andr was killed by Anja and I want to see if she is ok. In fact…I had Andr's _**Ender Pearl**_ in my pocket…did you take it from me when your Wolves took me into your Wolf den?" I asked.

"Yes, I took it away from you while you were sleeping. It is being guarded by two 8 Tailed Naturewolves in a room." Lone said.

"Can I get it back?" I asked.

"Why? That Ender Pearl holds massive dark power." Lone said.

"I need it so I can give it back to Andr." I said.

"I'm sorry Najmi…you may be my Alpha, but that is one thing I cannot do." Lone said.

"Yeah, besides…it's best if she was weakened." Skelly said. I stared at Skelly and Lone…

"None of you understand her…" I opened the door and ran towards the room. All of a sudden, roots sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around my legs, I couldn't move.

"Please, Najmi…that Pearl is really dangerous and powerful. I love you, but I don't want to hurt you to stop you from getting that Pearl." Lone said sincerely.

"Let me go, Lone. That Pearl belongs to Andr." I said. I looked over to see wolf teeth lying on the ground. I picked a tooth up and used it to cut me free. I ran away from Lone and Skelly and towards the room.

"Last warning Najmi…" Lone announced.

"You're not going to stop me!" I yelled getting close to the room.

"Najmi! You forced my hand!_** Nature's Swiftness**_." Lone yelled. She crouched down and readied her legs. She launched forward with frightening speed towards me. She crashed into me and quickly covered my body as we crashed into a Cave wall…

***Rumble***

The Cave rumbled from the impact and I was not hurt. Lone used her body and 8 tails to absorb all of the impact. Lone was on top of me and she stared into my eyes, her Tails wrapped around my neck, arms, legs, and waist.

I swear…if she didn't have thick black fur on her tails…her tails would be just like _**Tentacles**_.

"I'm sorry, Najmi…I can't let you take that Pearl. I may be loyal to you and will do whatever you say…but, this is one thing I can't do for you." Lone said quietly. I gave up because I didn't want to fight against Lone.

"Alright…you win and your right. I won't take the Pearl." I said.

"Thank you." Lone smiled and kissed my lips. She released her tails from my body.

"Lone, how can your tails do that? Wolf tails can't expand, get longer and smaller, or coil and wrap around things like a Snake." I said.

"Haha, again I am not a regular Wolf." Lone chuckled. I smiled at her.

"Can you build me a portal to _**Woodcrest**_?" I asked.

"Why do you need to go there?" Lone asked.

"I need to go to the village called Nightmoon." I said.

"Ok, remember that you can come back at any time." Lone said.

"I will baby." I kissed her lips. Lone smiled and started to build a portal for me. I walked over and grabbed my clothes and put on my hoodie, underwear, pants, shirt, Dog tag, and shoes. Lone scowled at my clothes.

"I liked it better when you weren't wearing anything." Lone pouted.

"I have to wear clothes to adventure around." I smiled and put on my back pack.

"Let me come with you, Najmi." Skelly said and got dressed and grabbed her Bow and Quiver.

"No, you stay here. I'm fine." I said.

"Alright, I need to feed my favorite Wolves anyway." Skelly smiled. Lone finished making the portal.

"It is done, I'll see you later." Lone kissed my lips.

"Yes, see you later." Skelly walked over and kissed me too.

"Thank you, girls." I said and jumped through the portal. Kitten smiled and walked up to Lone.

"So, how was he?" Kitten asked. Lone sighed.

"Amazing…" Lone said.

"Haha, I think he enjoyed Skelly's boobs better than yours…" Kitten said.

"Shut up you big breasted Cat! Leave me alone!" Lone stormed away. Skelly looked at Kitten.

"Big boobs are everything to you huh?" Skelly asked.

"Yes, and you have nice ones yourself." Kitten said.

"Thank you." Skelly said.

"Poor Wolfie just wasn't gifted with good Human DNA and she didn't drink any milk. _Meow~~_" Kitten said playfully…

**-Woodcrest-**

I appeared in Woodcrest. The sun was out and I felt a gentle and cool breeze on my face. I looked over to see the House I built on the Beach.

"Nice place you got here!" I heard I voice. I looked over to see my packmate _**Nexus**_ with me.

"What are you doing here Nexus?" I asked.

"I followed you when the Den mother wasn't looking and your pack was wondering why you haven't came to us. Geez…every Naturewolf in the Wolf den heard you and Den mother go at it all night." Nexus chuckled.

"Yeah…fuck she was rough." I said.

"No kidding, even I'm not that rough when I mate." Nexus laughed while he wagged his 3 tails.

"You stay here, I'm going to check my House." I said.

"Sure." Nexus said.

"Awesome." I said and walked over to House and opened the door. I turned around and closed the door.

"Don't move…" I heard a teen boy's voice behind me. A Samurai Sword was pointing at the back of my neck.

"Who are you? What's your name Human?" The boy said to me.

"My name is Najmi, who are you?" I asked.

"I'll do the questions." He said.

"N-Najmi?" I heard Andr's voice behind me…her voice was different…

"Shadow, he's ok…leave him alone…p-please?" Andr pleaded.

"Andr?" I asked confused.

"You know this Human, big sis?" The boy named Shadow said.

"Yes, I do." Andr said silently.

"Turn around." Shadow said. I turned around to see a boy behind me.

"My name is _**Shadow**_and I'm the _**Prince of Enderman**_. And the_** little brother**_ to Andr." Shadow said.

Shadow wore a Black hoodie with purple Enderman eyes on the hood. He was wearing Black jeans and shoes and wore a belt that had an Enderman head on it. Shadow had short purple hair and purple glowing eyes just like Andr and had a purple aura around him.

He was 5"7 and I was 5"8, so I was a little taller than him. He had an engraving in his sword…it read_**A.G**_ on it. Shadow looked like an 18 year old boy.

"Prince of Enderman?" I said.

"_What the fuck? Andr has a little brother too! Hilda is her little sister and now this guy…"_

I thought.

"Yes, I am the Prince. I'm here to protect my big sis." Shadow said.

"Najmi…" Andr walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you so much…" Andr hugged me tightly.

"Andr…what happened to you?" I asked. Andr didn't have her tough, strong, and aggressive attitude anymore…she acted like a shy girl now…her voice is even softer and gentler. The purple aura around her was faint and she had _**Reddish Brown**_ hair instead of purple hair.

Her C-cup boobs were gone and she was flat chested and had no boobs. Her purple eyes weren't glowing…

"It's my Ender Pearl, Najmi. I told you at the _Social Bar_ that I revert back to my weak personality when I'm not wearing the Pearl." Andr said.

"Yeah, you told me." I said.

"Do you have it?" Andr asked.

"I used to…Lone took it away from me and is guarding it." I said.

"What happened with you and Lone?" Andr asked. I told her everything when she died: Anja biting me and putting me into a 5 day Coma, taking me to the vampire castle, becoming a servant to vampires, being attacked by Naturewolves, getting my own Wolf pack, helping Lone with her Spring and gaining the Wolf mark, the fight between Hilda and Lone, and having sex with Lone and Skelly.

"…And that's what happened." I said. Andr's right eye twitched.

"I am so going to shove my foot up Anja's butt and beat the pulp out of that Wolf girl for taking your virginity." Andr said, but with no rage or hate in her voice.

"You have to get your original Ender Pearl, big sis…the _**Monster Games**_ are coming tomorrow." Shadow said.

"Yes, I need it…this substitution Ender Pearl will do me no good in the games. It only changes me back to my tough personality for 25 minutes. I'll need to get the original one that will last forever." Andr said.

"Ok, let's go back to Lone's Wolf den." I said.

"But its day time." Shadow said.

"It's ok…the portal is close to the House, you too will have to make a run for it." I said.

"Hang on, sis." Shadow carried Andr on his back.

"GO!" I yelled and opened the door and ran towards the portal. Shadow and Andr grunted in pain when the sunlight hit their skin.

"Whoa, where's the fire!?" Nexus yelled as I ran past him.

"Come on, Nexus!" I yelled. Nexus nodded and followed us. We jumped through the portal…

**-Wolf Den-**

We appeared in the Wolf den. Luckily, Skelly and Lone and her Wolves weren't around.

"Here, you guys stay here. And give me that weak Ender Pearl." I said. Andr handed me the Pearl. My plan was to go in and distract the Naturewolves and replace the original Pearl with this weak one.

Lone knows I'm here…I can smell the sweet aroma when she's nearby. If I don't do this quickly, she's going to be pissed off at me. I walked into the room and saw the 8 Tailed Naturewolves guarding the Ender Pearl on a Pedestal.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What are you doing here?" One asked.

"I'm here to talk with you guys…man…I had a wild night." I said. They looked at each other, then at me.

"We can't believe the Den mother chose you to be your mate. You really are a special Human." One said.

"Yes, I am…so, how was your first time with sex?" I asked.

"Well, I met a nice 7 Tailed Wolf…" One began, and the other listened. While they were distracted, I switched the Pearl with the weak Pearl. They looked the same and no one couldn't tell the difference.

"…And what a dog gone night I had with her." He finished.

"Awesome, see you later guys." I said.

"Bye." They said and I walked out of the room. I walked towards Andr and gave her the Ender Pearl. The sweet aroma was getting stronger and Lone was really close by.

Andr put on her Ender Pearl and she changed back…her hair turned purple, her eyes glowed purple, and she now had her boobs back and the purple aura got stronger. Lone came in and saw Andr.

"ANDR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY WOLF DEN!?" Lone yelled with anger and shock. Andr grinned.

"A little doggy told me that you brought Najmi here. I spent 2 days looking for him and here I am." Andr said.

"You're not taking him from me!" Lone yelled with rage while making a very deep Wolf growl towards Andr.

"Another doggy told me that you and the bone bitch had sex with him last night." Andr frowned.

"Yeah, how does it feel to lose something you were trying to get? Najmi and I lost our virginity's to each other." Lone said.

"Not very good…unfortunately the _**Monster Games**_ are coming tomorrow…so, I don't have enough time to pound you and the bone bitch's face into the ground." Andr turned her back to Lone.

"But…I can beat you down a little bit for taking his virginity!" Andr yelled with rage.

***WARP!***

She teleported in front of Lone and punched her dead in the face before Lone can even flinch. Bones cracked in her face and Lone flew back and hit against a Cave wall…hard making a Crater through the wall.

"_Damn…Andr __**Falcon punched **__the shit out of her…"_

I thought. Lone stood up and shook the rocks off her, her eyes glowed green with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME IN MY OWN HOME!" Lone yelled with rage.

"_**Nova Torment**_._**" **_Andr said. A ball of purple energy appeared in her right hand and it blew wind all over the place. The purple ball had a tiny black ball inside of it.

"Catch!" Andr said with joy and threw the ball at Lone.

"_**Nature's Shield." **_Lone said. A green barrier appeared over Lone. The ball slammed into the barrier and made a powerful explosion...shattering the barrier and Lone was caught in the blast.

***BOOM!***

"AHHH!" Lone exclaimed in pain and flew back and crashed into a wall, making a crater and then falling onto the ground.

"That was for taking his virginity dog bitch." Andr said. Skelly came into the room.

"A-Andr!" Skelly yelled.

"Surprise, bone bitch!" Andr yelled and teleported next to Skelly.

***WARP!***

"This was for having sex with Najmi!" Andr yelled and punched Skelly in the face, Skelly yelled out in pain and flew back and hit up against a Cave wall, making a crater. Andr clapped her hands.

"Ok, I'll see you bitches later. Take care of Najmi for me while I train for the _**Monster Games**_. I hope I can crush that vampire bitch, Anja. And if any of you try to have sex with Najmi again and I would find out...I will**_ break_ **you." Andr said. Andr and Shadow jumped into the portal and vanished.

Leaving behind a destroyed Cave and broken Skelly and Lone…

**Author's Note: Damn!**

**I got an important poll everybody.**

_**Which Plotline/Arc should happen next after the Monster Games?**_

**1. **Najmi is sent into the dark version of Minecraftia where everyone and everything has been corrupted by Ender magic. He must defeat all the dark twins of the Princesses and encounters a much darker Andr. He then must defeat the evil and dark version of himself named Majni. As he defeats each Princess, Minecraftia slowly starts to fall apart.

**2. **Najmi is sent 700 years into the future of Minecraftia. He discovers that the Humans from Earth now live in Minecraftia and helped the Cube Humans industrialize all of Minecraftia and he finds cities, schools, and towns everywhere. The Humans are living in peace with the Humanized Mobs. He is considered "Jesus" or "God" because he was the first real Human in Minecraftia. A secret society threatens the peace between Humans and Humanized Mobs; he must team up with the very old Princesses to defeat it.

**Please vote on my profile!**


	35. Wand of Oblivion

**Author's Note: Don't worry everyone, the story is not rushing, it's perfect timing. Najmi was in a Coma for 5 Days and spent 2 Days with Lone. **

**And the **_**Ender Dragon**_** did tell Andr that the **_**Monster Games**_** were starting in a few days in chapter 14. Well, it's been a few days so…let it begin! :D**

**The Monster Games are going to be very long because Najmi will be spending 3 Days with each Father in their Kingdoms and ALL Princesses and Princes will get Character development.**

**Plus, there will be new Princesses coming soon to compete in the games…yep; this is going to be a long ass Plotline.**

**Chapter 35: Wand of Oblivion**

I ran over and helped up Lone, the Naturewolves ran in and helped Lone.

"What happened, Den mother!?" A shocked Naturewolf yelled.

"I-Impossible…she doesn't have her Ender Pearl and yet she's as strong as before." Lone stood up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, luckily I have nature magic and I can heal just as fast as Andr." Lone said. Even though Andr punched her really hard, enough to crack the bones in her Skull, and was caught in a dark energy blast from Andr…

Lone didn't have a single scratch on her. Skelly shook her head and stood up.

"Great…the ender bitch we hate with a passion is back." Skelly said.

"I have to check something…" Lone walked towards the room and looked inside to see the weak Ender Pearl on the Pedestal that I swapped for the original one.

"Hmmm, it seems the Ender Dragon has created another powerful Ender Pearl for Andr. I'll have to destroy this one…if I can." Lone said.

"_Awesome, Lone fell for the trick. Andr got her Ender Pearl back and I didn't upset Lone. A double win for me."_

I thought.

"The ender bitch said the _**Monster Games**_ are coming tomorrow!" Skelly yelled with shock.

"I know…I must train." Lone said.

"I-I'll see you too later…I think my daddy is upset with me because I was supposed to train with him yesterday…" Skelly said.

"Later, Skelly." I said. Skelly walked over and kissed my lips.

"See you later." Skelly walked away.

"Lone…what are the Monster Games about?" I asked. Lone looked at me.

"The _**Monster Games**_ is a competition that all of the Fathers throw for us. Each Father gives us a task or obstacle to complete…it can be a _**physical**_ challenge, or a _**mental**_ or _**emotional**_ challenge that we must complete. We then sleep _**3 Days**_ inside the Father's Kingdom, Castle, or whatever the Father has and he gives the challenges for us. If a Princess or Prince can't complete the challenge…they will be disqualified and will be taken out of the Games. After, we complete _**ALL**_ of the tasks and seen _**ALL**_ the Fathers…we will have a fight in an Arena with the remaining Princesses." Lone explained.

"What's the purpose of these games? What do you win if you completed all the tasks and defeated everyone in the Arena?" I asked.

"The winner gets the _**Wand of Oblivion**_." Lone said.

"What's the staff do?" I asked.

"The _**Wand of Oblivion **_is a black Orb wand with an Orb that changes colors every second on top of the wand. The wand has bird talons on the bottom of it, made out of Diamond. The wand is made out of_** Black Gold**_…a different type of Gold that doesn't even exist anymore." Lone said.

"Why does the Orb change colors every second?" I asked. Lone took out a piece of paper.

"This will explain it…" She gave it to me and I started to read it…

* * *

**The Wand of Oblivion**

_The Wand of Oblivion was created by all the Fathers of the Princesses and Prince in Minecraftia 200 years ago. It is by far the most powerful weapon to have in Minecraftia and it isn't easy to craft it. The Orb holds EVERY magic from the Princesses in it. The Orb changes color every second._

_Here are all the types of magic inside the Orb and the color it represents:_

_**1. Nature magic:**_** Green from **_Lone __**(Princess of Wolves)**_

_**2. Wild Nature magic: **_**Dark****Blue from **_Kitten __**(Princess of Ocelots)**_

_**3. Ender magic: **_**Purple from **_Andr __**(Princess of Enderman)**_

_**4. Wither magic: **_**Black from **_Hilda __**(Princess of Wither Skeletons)**_

_**5. Water magic: **_**Blue from **_Ink __**(Princess of Squids)**_

_**6. Blood magic: **_**Red from **_Anja __**(Princess of Vampires)**_

_**7. Fire magic: **_**Yellow from **_Blazette __**(Princess of Blazes) **_

_**8. Ice magic: **_**Light Blue from **_Frosty __**(Princess of Snow Golems)**_

_**9. Soul magic: **_**White from **_Heroinebrine __**(Princess of Phantoms)**_

_**10. Necro magic: **_**Dark Green from **_Rot __**(Prince of Zombies)**_

**11**_**. Slime magic: **_**Light Green from **_Gel __**(Princess of Slime Cubes)**_

**12. **_**Magma slime magic: **_**Dark Red from **_Terra __**(Princess of Magma Cubes)**_

**These are all the magic inside the color shifting Orb and the colors changes too. The wand has 4 uses:**

**1. **_The person can use the wand to summon the __**Mutant**_ versions of Enderman, Blazes, Slime Cubes, Magma Cubes, Phantoms, Snow Golems, Squids, Zombies, Wither skeletons, Vampires, Ocelots, and Wolves to fight for them.

**2. **_The wand enables the person to do any type of magic, and even combine different types of magic together to get a destructive combination. Examples: Ice and Ender magic creates__** Ender ice abilities**_ and Nature and Wither magic creates _**Wither plants and animals**_.

**3. **_The wand will enable the person to drain the magic out of something. If the creature has any of the 12 magic's that are trapped inside the Orb, the person can drain the magic out of the creature._

**4. **_The wand will have the ability to open up a portal to another dimension or universe. However…it will not be a sure fire way to a desired dimension or universe. It will be at __**random**__ and the person can end up __**ANYWHERE**__._

* * *

"D-Damn…that wand is impressive." I said in awe.

"Yes, it is…if I can get that wand, I will be able to force Humans into accepting nature." Lone smiled.

"_Oh, man…I need to get that wand…if it can open up portals to another dimension…then I would be able to go back to Earth. But, it did say that it won't be 100% or hell…even 5% if I get a portal to Earth…still, it's better than nothing."_

I thought.

"Lone, I want to be in the _**Monster Games**_." I said. Lone looked at me with shock.

"Why? You're a Human and you're not Prince of any Mobs." Lone said.

"I want to use the wand and return home." I said.

"And leave…me?" Lone stared into my eyes.

"My family is back home and there worried sick about me…what would it be like if you were in another dimension and didn't have your Wolves and your dad with you?" I asked. Lone looked down.

"You are correct…I don't know what I would without my Wolves and my father." Lone said.

"Don't worry…I'll use the wand to come back here and be able to go back to Earth whenever I want. You are the perfect girl for me, like I would leave you baby for another girl." I smiled. Lone smiled at me and walked over and kissed my lips.

"Alright…but, how will you get into the games since you're not a Prince of anything?" Lone asked.

"Easy…get YOUR Father to enter me into the games. Since we both have _**brown skin**_, everyone will think that I'm your Brother." I smiled.

"Hmmm…I'll have to discuss this with my Father. Wait here." Lone said and walked away, I sat down on the ground and took out my MP3.

"Hiya?" Nexus said and came up to me.

"Yo, I'm about to listen to music." I said.

"What is that device?" He asked.

"It's an MP3…here…" I put an ear bud in his left ear and put the other one in my right ear. I turned on my MP3 and scrolled down and picked _**We Will Rock You **_By: _**Queen.**_

* * *

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin in the street gonna be a big man someday! You got mud on yo face, you big disgrace, kickin the can all over the place, sing we will, we will, rock you!_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man shoutin in the street gonna take on the world some day! You got blood on yo face. You big disgrace! Wavin your banner all over the, we will, we will rock you!_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man pleadin with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day. You got mud on yo face, you big disgrace! Somebody put you back into your place! We will, we will rock you!_

* * *

Nexus's eyes widened.

"This music is wonderful!" Nexus said with a smile.

"Yeah, I got a lot." I smiled. As I waited for Lone…I and Nexus listened to a lot of my songs. We listened to Rock songs by _**Aerosmith**_, _**Beatles**_, and _**My Chemical Romance**_. Then we listened to Heavy metal songs from _**Metallica**_, _**Slipknot**_,and _**Iron Maiden.**_ We then went to Rap songs by _**2pac**_, _**Biggie Smalls**_, and _**Drake**_…

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"Wow…those are amazing songs…my favorite were _**I get around**_ by _2pac _and _**Killjoy**_ from _My Chemical Romance_." Nexus said with a smile.

"I glad you like them." I smiled and took out my ear buds and put it away. Lone walked up to me.

"My Father would like to see you and…" She looked up and down at my clothes.

"Take them off! I liked it better when you were walking around naked and it will be rude to wear your clothes when facing my Father." Lone said and started to rip off my clothes.

"Ok, ok Lone! I'll do it myself." I said and took off all my clothes and put it on the ground. Lone smiled sweetly at me.

"Much better…" She kissed my cheek.

"No problem, let's go see your Father." I said.

"Right, now follow me." Lone said. I followed her down a hall way and came across a drop.

"Now, jump." Lone said. I nodded and jumped down and fell 100 Blocks and landed into deep water. I swam out of the water and got on land. I looked up to see a _**Giant Black 8 Tailed Wolf**_ with glowing green eyes…it was the size of a _**5 Story Building**_.

"**Ahhh…so, you're the Human that my daughter likes**." His voice was really loud, deep, rough, and had a growl for each word he said. He sounded like a 60 year old man.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"**First…tell me why I should add you into the **_**Monster Games**_**? You're a frail Human that will be easily crushed." **He said.

"I want to go back home…you see…" I began and told him the entire story of me showing up here, meeting the Princesses, and staying here with Lone.

"**Hmmmm…I see. And, if you do win…then you can give us the wand." **He said.

"Yes, what's your name sir?" I asked.

"**My name is King Lovos and I am the Wolf God. I already know your name…Najmi the Human. Oh, and you can call me Lord Lovos." **Lord Lovos said.

"Ok, thank you Lord Lovos." I said.

"**So, you mated with my daughter…do you know what that means?" **He asked me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"**After you win the Monster Games, I will turn you into a Naturewolf." **He said.

"W-Why?" I asked.

"**You can't be with my daughter as a regular Human. She is not really Human and she will forever be in her true form after she hits 50." **He said.

"But, I don't love her. We just had sex out of lust." I said. I winked towards Lone to tell her that I was lying. She understood my wink.

"**Hmmm…alright then. I don't mind that you can mate with my daughter, but if you love her…then I'll have to turn you." **Lord Lovos said.

"How can I get stronger?" I asked.

"**Well…it's getting late and I can't train you at all, and soaking in the **_**Spring of Nature**_** all night won't even get you up to **_**3 Tails, **_**so it looks like I have to give you a special item." **Lord Lovos said.

"What is it?" I asked. Lord Lovos used his nature magic to levitate an item in front of me.

"**Here, wear this." **He said. It was a_** Tribal Wolf Necklace**_. The Necklace had a Wolf Skull made of iron and it was hanging by thin black leather lines.

"What kind of necklace is this?" I asked.

"**That Necklace is called **_**Skull of Lovos. **_**It is a Necklace that I created myself and it holds immense nature magic." **He said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"**When wearing this Necklace, it will increase the nature magic in your body tenfold…or more. You will be able to transform into a Naturewolf made of pure nature energy at the 7 Tailed State and you still won't lose your Humanity." **He said.

"Good, I'll still be Human…what happens if I get to the 8 Tailed State?" I asked. Lone looked at me.

"Najmi, if you push passed the 7 Tailed State and go into 8 Tailed State…then the Necklace will be absorbed into your body and you will forever be a Naturewolf." Lone explained.

"Oh…I'll be careful." I said and put on the Necklace. I felt the power surge through me.

"**Oh and here is your Tribal Wolf clothing that you can wear tomorrow." **Lovos levitated the clothing to my feet.

I had a light brown cape made of fur and shorts made of fur.

"Ummm, where's the underwear, shoes, and shirt?" I asked. Lone punched my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in pain.

"**What was that? I didn't catch your sentence." **He said.

"Oh, he said thank you for the clothes!" Lone yelled. She then put her mouth to my ear.

"Don't say stuff like that to him. My Father is big on respect and nature." She whispered.

"Sorry…but, don't I get a shirt or underwear or shoes?" I whispered back.

"Deal with it my Alpha, you can wear those later." Lone whispered.

"**Right, anyway…it is late now. You go get your sleep, I need to train Lone." **Lovos said.

"How do I get back up?" I asked while picking up my clothes.

"Here…" Lone began.

"_**Wind Mastery: Air Lift." **_Lone said. She flung her hand up and all of a sudden I flew up in the air and went up the hole that we fell in. I went up all 100 blocks and appeared by the Spring of Nature.

I walked towards the room and opened the door and walked in. I jumped onto the ground with the very soft Sheep wool. I put my clothes down and closed my eyes…

"_I hope I can get that wand…"_

I thought…

**Author's Note: Now, this is where it starts to get fun and interesting!**

**Now, you're all thinking how can there be a Futuristic Minecraftia? Well, if you get all these Mods into your Minecraft game, then you'll understand what Minecraftia will look like in 700 years.**

**Heres are all the Mods:**

**Food Mod: **_It allows you to have different types of food in your game like Burgers, Sandwiches, and Donuts and so on. And it even puts Candy too._

**Car Mod: **_You will be able to craft a Car. It looks just like a regular Mine cart, but it has headlights on them, a blocky steering wheel, and block wheels. The Car is powered by Coal and when you drive it, it automatically jumps over a block. Which means you can drive up a mountain with ease. __**(Very good for traveling around)**_

**Soda Mod: **_A Mod where you can make Soda. Pumpkin means Orange Soda, Cocoa Beans means Coca-Cola and so on. Drinking the different types of Soda heals you, but it doesn't feed you._

**Guns Mod: **_You can craft Guns with this Mod and be able to shoot and kill a Mob or animal. You can make a hand gun, machine gun, shot gun, and a sniper. __**(Way better then a Bow, because you get a lot of Ammo and it causes high damage)**_

**TV Mod: **_You can craft a TV and set it up in your home. If you have those days where you just want to chill, grab the remote and turn it on. It actually works and you can watch Minecraft videos on the TV._

**Elevator Mod: **_You can craft an Elevator if you have a big and tall house. However, you're going to need a lot of Redstone for the Elevator._

**Planes Mod: **_A Mod where you can build and create Planes that you can fly in all over Minecraftia._

**Trains Mod: **_You can make Trains and use them to travel. You can also fly in Zeppelins in the air._

**Cell phone Mod: **_You can craft a Cell phone, like an I phone or a regular phone. You can call and text people and you can also craft IPods too._

**City Mod: **_Instead of finding Villages in Minecraft, you will find very large Cities. These Cities have a low re-spawn rate and they can be made out of any type of blocks. Like a Cobble Stone City where the buildings are made of Cobble stone. Or even a Sand stone city. These cities have Chests in them, which you can go in and get the items…however; there are __**Mod Spawners**__ all over the city. So, adventuring in these cities is really fun._

**These are all the Mods that i'm going to use for when Najmi goes 700 years into the Future of Minecraftia. If you're interested in any of these, then just search it up on YouTube.**


	36. Monster Meet

**Author's Note: Again…I'm sorry for changing the title AGAIN.**

**I figured that since this story is dealing with Anime characters, I figured the name should be just like the names from Anime/Manga.**

**Tell you the truth, the name is actually in Japanese here:**

**Monster = Yokai: **_Japanese word for Monsters/Demons/Supernatural Beings_

**Girl = Shojo**_: Japanese word for a girl/young woman._

**Paradise = Rakuen: **_Japanese word for Paradise._

**So, I actually turned the title into the Japanese version of it XD and yes, I did research on these Japanese words.**

**Oh, and my Spring Break is over everyone. I'm back in school again…which mean updates are coming on weekends only now.**

**Chapter 36: Monster Meet Pt1**

I felt someone nudging me in my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Lone on top of me.

"My Alpha, its morning…time to go." Lone whispered in my ear.

"Where are we going?" I got up and yawned.

"The _**Monster Games**_ is starting today. Right now, we have to go to the _**Monster Meet**_." Lone said.

"What's the Monster Meet about?" I asked.

"The _**Monster Meet**_ is a meeting of all Princesses and Prince in a room. Before the Monster Games begin, all Princesses and Prince most report to the room and wait. While waiting for the others to show up, you can talk to the ones that are waiting just like you." Lone said.

"When will it end?" I asked.

"When** all** Princesses and Prince have showed up, we will then be assigned to a Father and stay with him for 3 Days and complete the challenges he will give us, during our stay in his Castle, Kingdom, and so on." Lone said.

"Where is this room at?" I asked.

"It's actually the _**Social Bar**_." Lone said.

"Alright…" I began and put on my fur shorts and light brown fur cape.

"Let's go." I said.

"Wait, here…wear this." Lone gave me a Wolf mask.

"Thank you." I said and put on the Wolf mask. Lone put on her cape, shorts, and her Wolf mask.

"It's time…" Lone said.

**-The Social Bar-**

We walked into the Social Bar and sat down on bar stools. Ink, Skelly, Silk, Anja, Andr, and Shadow was already in the Social Bar. Ink and Skelly were talking to each other, while Silk and Shadow watched Andr yell at Anja.

"I'm going to kill you, blood sucker!" Andr yelled at Anja.

"Yes, I knov you vant to kill me for killing you, but it vas all a misunderstanding." Anja said.

"Because of you…Lone took his virginity! When the Arena comes up, I'm so going to shove my foot so far up your ass!" Andr yelled.

"I'm sorry Andr…but, I never vanted to kill you. My parents raised me to be strong; they vould have been disappointed if I lost to you. Don't you knov hov it feels to be trained for greatness?" Anja asked.

"Yes…my dad trained me to be powerful too…it seems…" Andr walked up to Anja and stared into her eyes.

"Were alike…" Andr said.

"Andr, I knov you hate my guts for killing you…but, I just vant you to knov that I admired you from a far." Anja said.

"You did?" Andr asked.

"Yes, you hold pover and intense strength. I was a fan of you vhen I vas little." Anja admitted.

"Hmmm…I have a fan, that's interesting. But, you do know that I'm still going to kill you to get back at you." Andr said.

"And vhen I die and re-spawn…could ve be friends?" Anja asked.

"Sure, we can be friends…but, after I kill you and win the games." Andr said.

"Alright, but knov that if my parents are vatching us fight…then I'll have to go all out on you and show no mercy." Anja said.

"Oh, give me everything you got when we fight." Andr smiled.

"Thank you…" Anja smiled and hugged Andr.

"I hate you, Anja." Andr grinned and hugged her back.

"I love you too, Andr." Anja smiled. I stared at the display in front of me.

"What the hell is up with them?" I asked. Shadow looked at me.

"Big sis has been fighting with her for an hour…" Shadow clenched his fists.

"_That girl…Anja…she was the one that killed my big sis! I hate her a lot! But…if it wasn't for her…I would have never been brought back to life by my father. So, in a way…she did help me."_

Shadow thought.

Silk walked up to me.

"Long time no see! And…nice Wolf clothing." Silk smiled.

"It's great to see you too." I hugged Silk, she hugged me back.

"So, what happened with you?" Silk asked. I explained to her about the story with Anja, vampire castle, Naturewolves, Lone, Wolf mark, sex with Lone and Skelly, and entering the games.

"Whoa, you been through a lot." Silk said.

"Yeah." I said. Hilda came into the Bar and sat next to Skelly. Hilda wrapped her arm around Skelly and kissed her. Hilda looked over at Lone and scoffed at her.

"She's just angry that I beat her." Lone said. Hilda looked at Shadow.

"Who are you cutie?" Hilda licked her lips and sat next to Shadow.

"I'm Shadow…Prince of Enderman and little brother of Andr." He said.

"Wow! You look tasty." Hilda smiled.

"Back off Wither Skeleton…you're not supposed to enjoy sex a lot…you're undead." Shadow said.

"So?" Hilda said.

"Whatever…" Shadow stood up and walked away.

"Cutie is playing hard to get…I like that." Hilda whispered with a smile…

* * *

_**Princess Rosa**_ came into the Bar. Rosa was the _**Princess of Iron Golems**_ and she had a powerful figure. Rosa was 6"8, very tall and her body was…Stone like…she had_** grey skin**_ and_** light grey**_ short hair that were in bangs.

She had light red eyes and she wore an _**Iron Golem Hat**_ on her head. She had D-Cup boobs and she wore a dark grey vest that covered her boobs, but exposed her stomach and a dark grey Loincloth that covered her womanhood and her butt and grey shoes.

She also had a green tree vine that wrapped around her left leg and went all the way up to her left shoulder. She had a large body, she wasn't fat…but, her body was large. She looked like a young woman in her 20s.

Since Rosa is the Princess of a Mob that can deal a lot of damage and aren't easy to kill. She is one of the hardest punching and kicking Princess out of everyone, even Andr and can lift up really heavy things. She can also take large amounts of beating and not go down easily. She is also really heavy and weighs 3,100 pounds. She can only sit down or sleep on Iron; she'll break through any other block.

_**Humanized Iron Golems**_, _**Andr**_, _**Anja**_, _**Shadow**_, and _**Lone**_ are the only ones that can actually _**lift**_ up Rosa.

However, despite her great defense and potent strength, Rosa is really shy and avoids fighting as best as she can. Whenever danger is near, she digs herself a hole into the ground and buries herself. Since, she is made of Iron…she doesn't need oxygen.

But…when she is angered, she can be just as terrifying as Andr. Rosa is the _**Hulk of Minecraftia**_…indestructible and powerful.

* * *

Rosa sat down on a stool next to me…

***CRASH!***

The stool broke and Rosa fell onto the ground, shaking the Bar a little bit and making a small crater where her butt landed.

"Not again…" Rosa said quietly. Rosa had a very shy and sweet voice.

"_Fuck, she's heavy."_

I thought.

"Here, let me help you up." I smiled and offered my hand to her.

"T-Thank you." Rosa smiled shyly. She grabbed my hand, her hand felt really rough, hard, and dry. I tried to pull her up, but she was really strong and I flew forward and landed on top of her. Rosa looked away and blushed.

"S-Sorry…I'm just too heavy and strong." Rosa said nervously. I stood up.

"It's ok…you almost threw my back out though haha." I chuckled. Rosa stood up.

"S-Sorry…I-I got to go…to the…" Rosa darted her eyes to try to think of an excuse.

"B-Bathroom! See you l-later!" Rosa turned and ran away from me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Rosa, Najmi. She's really shy and she's the Princess of Iron Golems." Lone said.

"_Wow…Rosa reminds me about other shy girls…like __**Hinata **__from Naruto."_

I thought.

"That's cool." I said.

"Yes, Princesses are starting to show up quicker than I expected. Theres another one coming right now…" Lone pointed to the door…

* * *

_**Princess Heroinebrine**_ walked…well, floated through a wall into the Bar and leaned against a wall by herself. She was the _**Princess of Phantoms**_ and the daughter of _**Herobrine**_.She looked around at everyone in the Bar.

Heroinebrine had completely _**white eyes**_ and she was 5"7. She has short brown hair and pale creamy skin. She wore a light blue shirt and purple pants and brown shoes. She was a B-Cup and she had a faint _**white aura**_ around her body and wore white nail polish.

Heroinebrine comes from the _**Swamp Biome**_ and steals and devours the Souls of animals and people with her _**Soul magic**_. She has the ability to make herself invisible and walkthrough walls and make objects go through her.

She is very Anti-Social and likes to be alone most of the time. However, the only people she will talk to is Andr and Grace. She carried a Pick axe and sword on her back, but they were enchanted with her Soul magic and the Pick axe and sword glowed white.

Her enchanted Pick Axe and Sword were used as Duel wielded weapons.

* * *

Andr looked over at Heroinebrine and walked over and stood next to her.

"Hey, Ghosty? How's it been?" Andr asked. Heroinebrine flipped her hair up and looked at Andr.

"Everything has been going fine…eating souls like usual." She said. Her voice was cold and calm. She sounded like a 17 year old Goth girl.

"Great, are you ready for the Monster Games?" Andr said.

"Oh, yes…I want that wand. I'm ready to fight." Heroinebrine smiled.

"Want to compare the new abilities that we learned?" Andr asked.

"Sure…I learned _**Soul Split**_…I can use my fingers to pull someone's soul out of their bodies. I can't do it on Princesses, only Humans and animals. I also learned a very useful ability." She said.

"What did you learn?" Andr asked.

"_**Soul Shard**_…it's a small white crystal that I can use to enhance the damage of my soul magic. I just pop one in my mouth and swallow it. These can be created by adding different Souls together." Heroinebrine said.

"Awesome…I just got an improved version of _**Torment**_ and a new ability…_**Ender Clones**_." Andr said.

"Another improved version? How many Torments do you have?" She asked.

"My _**Torment**_ abilities can do more. I have a total of 4 Torments: _**Torment**_, _**Nova Torment, Blade Torment**_, and the new one I learned last night is _**Draco Torment**_." Andr said.

"I already know that _**Torment**_ just gives you a ball of Ender energy that explodes. And_** Nova Torment**_ is just an improved version of it. So, what does the other too do?" Heroinebrine asked.

"My_** Blade Torment**_ transforms the ball of Ender energy into a blade that I can use and throw it at the enemy. The best part is that it will follow the enemy and when it stabs the enemy, it will make a large and powerful explosion. I can also hold the ender energy blade and use it as a Sword too! However…I can only do it_** 3 times.**_" Andr said with excitement.

"And the new one?" She asked.

"The _**Draco Torment**_ is the strongest one I have. The ball of Ender energy transforms into a small Dragon made of ender energy. The small Dragon will fly towards the opponent and make an overpowered explosion. Problem is…that I can only use this_** 2 times**_." Andr said.

"Why do you have limits on the Blade and Draco ability?" She asked.

"Because these attacks may be powerful…but, they take a lot of my Ender magic to do." Andr said.

"Interesting…what about the other new ability _**Ender clones**_?" Heroinebrine asked.

"That one is fun and really useful! My _**Ender clones**_ allow me to summon clones of myself made of purple ender energy. The clones can't use any attacks, but they can teleport and hit my opponent hard with their fists or feet." Andr said.

"How many clones can you have?" She asked.

"I can have_** 4 clones**_. Anything past 4 clones will backfire and give me a clone that can't fight or think." Andr said.

"Are you training to get more clones?" She said.

"Yeah, I will train more so I can summon more." Andr said…

* * *

While Andr and Heroinebrine were talking about their abilities, _**Frosty**_, _**Cupa**_,and_** Kitten **_have shown up to the Bar. Frosty sat next to Ink and started to talk about life. Cupa leaned against the wall and started to chat with Andr. Heroinebrine stopped talking and walked away and sat on a bar stool by herself.

Kitten sat next to Lone and started to taunt and annoy her about how she needs to drink a lot of milk to get large boobs like her. Skelly and Silk are drinking blood while talking about the challenges we're all going to do.

Anja was speaking with Shadow and apologizing for killing his big sister Andr. Shadow tells her that he's still upset at her, but tells her that if she never did kill Andr…he would have never been brought back to life by the Ender Dragon. So, they make up and Shadow hugs Anja.

Rosa was in the corner, by herself looking at everybody. And I was just sitting down and eaves dropping on all the chatter that was going on around me. The door opened and I looked over to see another Princess come in…

* * *

_**Princess Gel**_ walked into the Bar and went straight to the Bar Jacuzzi and relaxed in it. Gel was the _**Princess of Slime Cubes**_. Gel was 6"1 and she looked…_**jelly like**_…she had _**Light green skin**_ and she had E-Cup boobs and green eyes.

She didn't wear any clothes…but, she had a thick_** green**_ dress made out of_** slime**_ that covered her body and stretched to her knees. The Problem with the slime dress, is that it's see through and everybody can see her womanhood if they get close enough to her. However, no one can't see her nipples.

She wore a _**Slime Cube Hat**_ that was made of slime on top of her head. Her hair was green and it was ALSO made of slime and it stretched to her back. Princess Gel was truly a _**Slime girl**_. She had a nice hour glass figure and she had the body and boobs that rivaled Kitten.

Gel looked like a woman in her late 30s. Luckily her body wasn't see through like her green dress.

Gel has been known to catch Male Miners digging in caves and covers them with her slime. She then rapes the Cube Human. She does this because she is the most _**man hungry**_ Princess around. Since she has _**2 daughters**_, she's been hungry for men that can fill the void of her sex needs.

She is a feared fighter because she can use her slime to cover a person's body and control their body or worse…make the slime slowly devour the person's body. Gel is not one to be angered with…

* * *

I looked over at the Princess and walked up to her in the Jacuzzi.

"Hey?" I said. Gel looked at me.

"Hello, you must be new here." Gel smiled at me. Gel had the voice of a woman in her late 30s.

"Yes, my name is Nick. I am Lone's brother." I lied.

"Oh, I didn't know she had a brother, that's sweet." Gel said. Gel may sound very friendly and nice…but, that look in her eyes…she's looking at me like I'm a piece of fuck meat…

"_What the fuck? Her eyes…I can see the intense lust in her eyes…damn, and I thought a 3 tailed Lone was lustful. I can't ever be alone with Gel…she might try something on me…"_

I thought.

"Would you like to join me?" Gel asked.

"No, thanks I'm fine." I said.

"Ok…see you later." Gel said. There was some sadness in her tone as I walked away from her. I felt bad for her.

"Alright, I'll join you." I said. Gel's attitude brightened up.

"Here, come on in! The water is fine." Gel smiled. I took off my cape and put on a black towel; I then took off my shorts and wolf mask and went into the water with her. I sat next to her and she wrapped her arm around my neck.

Her body felt really soft and squishy. I had to contain myself because I had a little bit of a _**fetish**_ for _**Slime girls**_.

"_Got damn Hentai and those slime girls and shit…"_

I thought.

"Would you like to squeeze or poke me?" Gel asked.

"Ummm, sure." I said. I took my hand and put it on her shoulder and squeezed. Surprisingly, she didn't have any bones in my hand sunk into her shoulder. Gel giggled.

"Hehe…that tickles." She said.

"Your very soft and squishy." I said with a smile. Gel put her mouth to my ear.

"Hey…if you ever need pleasuring…come to me…I know how to take care of a man or boy." Gel whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Gel." I said trying not to get turned on.

***Splashing***

I looked around to see Andr, Anja, Silk, Skelly, Rosa, Heroinebrine, Shadow, Kitten, Lone, Ink, Cupa, and Frosty get into the large Jacuzzi with us.

"Hey, I thought water does damage to you Andr and Shadow. And what about you Kitten? Cats don't like getting wet." I said.

"This water has been enchanted to not to damage to us…the water is starting to turn green…maybe a certain slime girl shouldn't be in here…" Andr frowned.

"Shut up, Andr my slime is fine." Gel said.

"Tehee…because it's not_** cold**_ water, I'm fine with hot and warm water. But, I can't do cold water. _Meow~~_" Kitten said.

"The water is starting to get cold…" Skelly said.

"_Nya!~~ _Cold!" Kitten jumped out of the water.

"Sorry…it's me…" Frosty blushed.

***CRASH!***

Rosa crashed through the floor and all the water drained into the hole. The Jacuzzi was no more.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Rosa stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Rosa and her big heavy ass…" Andr said.

"I don't understand…Rosa is not fat, but yet she's so heavy!" Anja said with amazement.

"What did you expect? She is Princess of Iron Golems and Iron Golems are really heavy." Lone said.

"Well, that's ruined." Silk said.

"Hey, guys! What am I missing?" A voice appeared said. Everyone turned to look at the new Princess…

* * *

_**Princess Zoey**_ stood next to the door. Zoey was the _**Princess of Witches**_; she was 5"9 and had brown eyes and long black hair. She wore a black Witch hat and a black robe around her body. She had a _**Pet Crow**_ on her right shoulder.

She had pale creamy skin and held a broom in her right hand. Zoey had C-cup boobs and she looked like a 16 year old girl…very young looking.

Zoey is able to do _**black magic**_…but, it's actually a _**weaker**_ version of _**Ender magic**_. Years ago, a Witch was able to sneak into the Ender Dragon's Lair and grabbed some of the Enderman's Pearls.

The Witches then extracted the Ender magic and was able to wield Ender magic with wands instead of throwing potions or elixirs at things. Zoey is not talked about that much because she spends her days at the Witch Kingdom.

Zoey is the most Human like Princess out of everyone else. She can actually be _**impregnated **_by a regular Human and she does not have a monster form like the other Princesses. However, she can evoke powerful black magic spells to fill the void of not having a monster form.

* * *

"Ahh, Zoey what a surprise." Andr said.

"Hey, Andr, how's it going?" Zoey said. Zoey had a 16 year old girl voice.

"Going fine." Andr said.

"Good, _**Raven**_. You can relax now." Zoey said to her Pet Crow. The Crow nodded and flew and landed on the Bar counter…

**Author's Note: My longest chapter.**

**Let's see who's been introduced so far!**

**Princess Rosa: The Shy, timid, strong, and heavy Iron Golem girl.**

**Princess Heroinebrine: The quiet, Anti-Social, cold, and cruel ghost girl.**

**Princess Gel: The squishy, friendly, and man hungry Slime girl.**

**Princess Zoey: The nice, human like, and smart Witch girl.**

**Now, who is your favorite Princess out of these 4 new ones that came?**

**Zoey? Gel? Rosa? Heroinebrine?**


	37. NFS

**Author's Note: Onward for more Princesses! And a Prince!**

**Yes, this will most likely be a 3 or 4 Parter chapter. I will include new Mobs from Mods that put new Mobs into the game.**

**The Nether Princesses are here!**

**Chapter 37: N.F.S**

Everyone got out of the destroyed Jacuzzi. Except, Ink.

"Wait guys." Ink said. Everyone turned to her.

"Can you fix it?" Shadow asked.

"Yes…give me a second." Ink took out Iron blocks out of a Chest and covered the Jacuzzi floor with the iron blocks. She then pointed her hands to the ground.

"_**Water Jets." **_Ink said. A powerful stream of water blasted out of both of her hands. Within seconds, the Jacuzzi was filled with water.

"There we go…you guys can come in now." Ink said.

"Wait…the water needs to be enchanted. So, Frosty or the fire Princess will not make the water too hot or too cold, and to prevent the water to damage Andr and Shadow." Zoey said.

I looked over to see that Zoey was…pretty. She had black nail polish, black rope, and a black witch hat. She had long black hair and brown eyes and pale skin…

"_Whoa…she's pretty. Witches can be hot, cute, and sexy too…why must Witches look ugly?"_

I thought.

Zoey took out a black wand with a purple star and waved it.

"_**Kamachi..."**_Zoey whispered while she waved her wand.

***POOF!***

A shelf with all kinds of bottles, potions, plants, and elixirs on it. Zoey sat down and started to make a potion, everyone watched her.

"Hmmmm…Toad tongue? Nah, too weak… ahh hah! An Eye of Water!" Zoey said with excitement. She started to mix different plants and liquids into a potion bottle. After 3 minutes, she was done.

"I did it! I created a potion called _**Waman**_! A potion that can be thrown in water and it will not hurt Enderman and it will make the water stay warm and not turn hot or cold!" Zoey smiled.

Zoey grabbed the potion and poured the green liquid into the water.

"There, it is done." Zoey said with a smile.

"Vell done." Anja said.

"Thank you." Zoey took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her. Cupa went back and brought Rosa back into the Jacuzzi. Everyone was back in the Jacuzzi relaxing, Hilda came in too.

Everyone was in the Jacuzzi: Myself, Lone, Kitten, Andr, Shadow, Anja, Rosa, Cupa, Heroinebrine, Frosty, Zoey, Hilda, Skelly, Silk, Gel, and Ink. There were a total of 16 people inside the Jacuzzi…luckily, the Jacuzzi was really **LARGE**.

A regular Jacuzzi would fit at least 6 people…but, this one was very big. I think this wasn't a Jacuzzi…this was a _**Hot Springs**_. And even though they were 16 people inside…this Hot Springs could fit a lot more…

"Well, well, well…the fire bitch is here." Andr said. Everyone looked at the door…

* * *

_**Princess Blazette **_stood next to the door with a frown. Blazette was the _**Princess of Blazes**_ and she comes from the _**Nether**_.

Blazette was 6"2 and she had C-cup boobs. Her hair was wavy and golden yellow that fell all the way to her back. She had_** light brown skin**_ and beautiful yellow eyes that seemed to glow a little bit. Blazette had a cute strand of hair sticking up on top of her head, just like the Anime girls with crazy hair dos. She looked like a woman in her early 20s.

She had Blaze hair pin eyes in her hair. She wore golden yellow _**Armor Gauntlets**_ on her hands and wore golden yellow_** Armor Leg plates**_ on her legs and golden yellow _**armored shoes**_ on her feet. Blazette looked like a Knight, wearing all of this golden armor.

However, despite wearing this armor…she didn't wear a Helmet and a Chest plate. She was actually wearing a Reddish brown _**Bikini**_. Blazette had _**4 Blaze Rods**_ hovering and going in circles around her body.

Blazette had a very nice body…with a really tight hour glass figure and nice hips. She had the body of an _**Athlete**_. Luckily, she wasn't really muscular to the point of looking like a man. She actually looked attractive with her cute little muscles; she didn't have any abs though.

Blazette was known for being the most _**hot headed**_ Princess around. She is easily annoyed and angered by anything. Sometimes for little to no reason. She has a dislike for men and doesn't like them that much.

She's actually Bi-sexual, but acts like a hard core Lesbian because she secretly wants to have a man to love her and make him her own. But, a lot of men don't like her aggressive attitude and she scares them away.

She hopes to find a man or a boy that is strong in body and strong in spirit to be with. But, right now…she will put men and boys in tests to see that he is worthy to be with her…and if he is worthy, she will take him…but, if he refuses her…she'll kidnap him and she will never let him leave the _**Nether**_…

* * *

Blazette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever bitch, I just want to win this shit." Blazette said aggressively. Blazette's voice sounded _**Tomboyish**_ and she sounded like a 19 year old girl. Blazette walked into the large Jacuzzi and relaxed in it. Cupa smiled at Blazette and swam and sat next to her.

"How's the Nether, Blazy?" Cupa smiled. Blazette looked at Cupa.

"Hot…like usual creeper girl." Blazette said. Blazette then looked at Shadow.

"Well, well, well…it seems the Enderman bitch has a brother." Blazette said. Shadow glared at her.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Shadow yelled at Blazette.

"And he's an overprotective little basterd too!" Blazette smirked. Shadow reached for his samurai sword, but Andr put her hand on his hand and smiled at him while shaking her head.

"The fire bitch isn't worth it, _**Shady**_." Andr said Shadow's nickname. Shadow nodded and put his hand away from the samurai sword. Blazette then looked at me.

"Eh, who are you?" Blazette asked me.

"My name is Prince Nick of the Bone Knawers. I am Lone's little brother." I said.

"Hmmm…interesting…but, gross…we have another guy here. Why not we just get rid of the boys and be each other's lovers?" Blazette made a perverted smile. Everyone in the Jacuzzi glared at her.

"_**Widow**_ there you are!" Silk said with excitement. Everyone turned to see Widow walking towards the Jacuzzi…

* * *

_**Princess Widow**_ was also the _**Princess of Spiders**_ just like Silk. However…Widow only rules over _**Cave Spiders**_ while Silk rules over_** ALL**_ types of Spiders. Widow was 4"7 and she had purple hair that was in a really small double pony tails. She had black nail polish.

She wore 4 red beads in her hair and she had pale skin. She had the same red eyes as Silk and she wore a dark green hoodie and a black mini skirt and black shoes…

Widow looked like an _**11 year old girl**_. While Silk looked like a _**13 year old girl**_, however…they may look like little girls, but there actually grown women. Silk and Widow are the Princesses that like to abuse their Human body.

Silk is a _**21 year old woman**_ and Widow is a _**20 year old woman**_….

Silk explained that the Princesses and Prince can _**manipulate**_ the Human DNA in their bodies and _**change**_ appearances. They can make themselves look younger or older, and they can control how attractive they look or how ugly they look. _**(See Chap 9)**_

Now, Silk and Widow are the only ones that abuse this ability, no other Princess or Prince use this ability, only them. They do this because they still want to know what it feels like it be a kid. _**Skelly**_ is the only one that knows that they are women and not little girls.

Widow is just like Silk, but she is more bratty then her. Silk's attacks are mostly with spider webbing; Widow's attacks are all about spider venom…

* * *

Widow smiled.

"I decided I want to be with you, big sister." Widow smiled. She sounded like an 11 year old bratty girl.

"Great! Come into the Jacuzzi!" Silk smiled. Widow took off her clothes and went into the Jacuzzi. She sat next to Silk and they hugged. A boy walked into the Bar…

"Well, look…the smelly basterd is here." Andr said with disgust at the boy…

* * *

_**Prince Rot**_ came into the Bar and ignored Andr's hurtful insult. Rot was the _**Prince of Zombies**_ and he was infamous for his bad zombie odor that radiated from his body. Rot was 6"3 and he had pale skin.

He had short light green hair and light green eyes. He wore a black jacket, a light blue shirt, dark blue pants and grey shoes.

Rot had a very muscular body…he worked out every day and his large muscles even rivals the Humanized Iron Golem's muscles. Rot was actually a _**Bodybuilder**_ and he devoted his life to working out.

When he was little, he was scrawny and really weak and he wanted girls to like him. Even, though he is muscular and even good looking…the girls find him disgusting because of his zombie stench.

Rot has a crush on Skelly, Hilda, Mena, and Andr…but, he loves Andr the most. Andr wouldn't like him because of the smell. Skelly rejected him nicely and said she wanted to have a relationship with a living Human boy back then. Hilda refused him because she wants to screw a living boy. Mena just didn't want to be in a relationship because he's not from the Nether.

Rot doesn't have that many friends…most of his friends are Humanized Zombies and Elite Skeletons…Rot is basically the kid that's picked last in games or the outcast in the back of the class that no one doesn't care about…

* * *

Rot sighed and drank some blood out of a cup.

"Vhoa, that boy is built like a Rhino." Anja said.

"Don't waste your time on him, he stinks." Blazette said.

"Shut up, you Nether bitch." Rot spat at Blazette.

"What did you call me you disgusting smelling pile of shit!?" Blazette yelled at Rot.

"Enough you too! Come on! Were supposed to be relaxing!" Cupa yelled with joy. Rot finished drinking and walked over and got into the Jacuzzi. Everyone moved away from him.

"Who is this guy? And why does he stink so badly?" Shadow asked.

"That's smelly basterd, Shady…he stinks." Andr said. Rosa sat next to Rot; since Rosa was made out of iron…she was the only one that couldn't smell his stench.

"I-It's ok, Rot." Rosa said.

"Thank you." Rot said. Rot had the voice of a man in his late 20s.

"Can I ask you all something?" I said. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Since we're all Princesses and Princes, and rule over a kingdom and subjects…shouldn't we be wearing royal stuff like crowns?" I asked. Everyone except, Rosa, Rot, Heroinebrine, and Shadow laughed at me.

"No, we don't…that is very _cliché_." Ink said.

"Yeah, I may rule…but, I don't like wearing royal bullshit." Blazette said.

"Me…wearing a golden tiara…I rather kill myself, oh wait…I'm already dead…" Heroinebrine said with coldness.

"Hah, that's a laugh! I and Silk wearing spider webbing tiaras…Hmph!" Widow said.

"Ok, ok…I get it." I said. 3 girls walked into the Bar…

"Great, all of the Nether Princesses are here." Blazette said with a smile as everyone turned to look at the 3 girls…

* * *

_**Princess Terra**_ glared at Gel while Gel glared back at her. Terra was the _**Princess of Magma Cubes**_ and she was 6"4 and also had the body of an _**Athlete **_like Blazette. Terra had yellow eyes and wore red eye shadow on her eyes. She wore a Magma Cube hat on her head.

She had pale skin and she had red hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her hair was actually made out of_** red slime**_…she looked like she could have been a distant or _**twice**_ removed sister of _**Gel**_. She looked like a woman in her late 20s.

The only difference is that Gel is completely made out of _**green slime**_, while Terra has a normal Human body, but she has slime hair just like Gel. Terra wore a dark brown bikini and nothing else. She had dark brown nail polish on her nails and toenails.

Unlike, Gel…Terra was a C-cup while Gel was an E-cup…

Terra is actually the _**fire version**_ of Gel. She not only uses red slime in her attacks…but, she can make it as hot as magma. Gel and Terra are actually family relatives…but, there very distant…

Gel and Terra have a family feud because one claims to be that they are the ORIGINAL Slime Cube while the other is a copy. They deny and don't believe the fact that they are family and they created their own family tree…Terra of the _**Magma Slime family**_ and Gel of the _**Green**_ _**Slime family**_.

Nonetheless…Terra has _**2 daughters**_ just like Gel…

* * *

_**Princess Eleanor**_ smiled at everybody as she stood next to Terra. Eleanor was the _**Princess of Ghasts**_ and she was 5"8 and had very long white hair that stopped at her knees. She wore a large white dress and she had D-cup boobs. She looked like an 18 year old girl.

She had light red eyes, white eye shadow, and wore a Ghast hat on top of her head. She wore those white sleeves on her arms that don't connect to the shoulders…

Eleanor spends her days flying around in the Nether and shoots fire balls at any Humans she sees roaming around the Nether. She, Blazette, Mena, Hilda, and Terra are the only ones who get the most power out of using fire or heat based attacks.

If they are in a hot place, they will be at their peak of power. Hilda, Blazette, Terra, and Eleanor are the only Princesses that can actually swim and walk in magma and fire based attacks used against them will do no damage.

* * *

_**Princess Mena**_ waved her golden sword around and placed it on her back. She was the _**Princess of Zombie Pigmen**_ and she had pale skin. She wore a _**pink beanie**_ that covered her left eye and she had green hair that was in a short pony tail and light yellow eyes.

She looked like a 16 year old and she had B-cup boobs. She was a little skinny and wore grey shorts and a grey and white stripped vest that covered her boobs, but exposed her stomach and belly button.

She had a golden sword…Mena spends her days in the Nether roaming around and playing around with Humans or her Zombie Pigman. Mena is basically the_** fire version**_ of Rot. She has all of his abilities, but with fire…

She has the beanie cover her left eye because she has no eye there and everyone will be disgusted or scared if she shows them it…

* * *

Hilda, Mena, Terra, Blazette, and Eleanor are actually in an organization that they made up. Since they are all _**Nether Princesses**_, they decided to team up and help each other out.

The organization they created is called **_Nether Force Squad_** or**_ N.F.S_**

They are having conflicts with the **_Aether Princesses_** and they too made up an organization similar to the N.F.S. It's called **_Aether Shield Guard_** or **_A.S.G_**.

The N.F.S and A.S.G have been fighting for months, the other Princesses in Minecraftia pays them no mind and just lets them fight….


	38. Twilight Princesses

**Author's Note: Now, that we got all the original Minecraftia and Nether Princesses. It's time to introduce the Princesses that come from places that are outside of Minecraftia or comes from another land like the Nether or Aether.**

**I will explain where I got the Princess from a Mod at the end of the chapter.**

**LOL a reference to **_**Legend of Zelda**_** for the chapter title XD **

**A very fascinating chapter.**

**Chapter 38: Twilight Princesses**

The 3 Nether Princesses took off their clothes and wrapped themselves in towels and went inside the very large Jacuzzi.

"So, how is the Nether you guys?" Cupa asked.

"It's ok…I'm bored as usual. I wish I could find more Humans to play with…but, it's kinda hard to find Humans because since I'm part Zombie, I got the craving for Human flesh." Mena licked her lips.

"Me too…" Skelly said.

"Yep, me three." Hilda said.

"Me, four…" Rot said.

Heroinebrine then put her mouth to Andr's ear and whispered something. Andr nodded.

"Alright, listen up bitches, basterds, and ghouls! I have an announcement!" Andr yelled.

"Why the Nether should we listen to you ender bitch?" Blazette said.

"Because new Princesses are coming to the Bar with _**Grace**_ you magma sucking fire whore." Andr said.

"Wait…new Princesses?" Lone asked.

"Yes…there coming in a little bit. Heroinebrine told me Grace should be coming in a few seconds." Andr said.

"_I'm here…"_ We heard a girl's voice and she sounded really depressed and we heard crying. We turned to look at the girl…

* * *

_**Princess Grace**_ stood next to the door and tears streamed down her cheeks. She was the _**Princess of Weeping Angels**_ and she wasn't hot, sexy, or cute…she was downright beautiful. Grace was 5"7 and looked like a woman in her late 20s.

She had blonde short hair and blue eyes. She had beautiful pale skin and wore a very light white robe that was held by a rope around her waist. She had_** white Angel wings**_ sticking out of her back…Grace may looked like an _**Angel**_ out of _**Heaven**_…but, she was truly terrifying…

_**Weeping Angels**_ are a Mob that freezes if something living is staring at them. They transform into stone in an instant and they can't move or talk. When the creature looks away or even _**blinks**_…the Weeping Angel can move at lightning speed and kill the creature. Their super speed even rivals an _**Elder Vampire**_.

The reason why they _**weep**_ or cry is because they are depressed and wish they didn't turn to stone whenever a living creature looks at them. That is also why they always cover their face with their hands because they feel ashamed.

Weeping Angels are the polar opposite of Enderman. If you look at an Enderman, you die…but, if you **DON'T** look at a Weeping Angel…you die. It is unknown where Weeping Angels came from and it is a rarity to find them in Minecraftia. They are usually found at the _**Twilight Forest**_.

Grace is crying while her hands are covering her face…

Grace is a strong and weak Princess. When she is a stone, she is as durable as _**Rosa**_ and arrows and even Diamond swords can't kill her. And when no one is looking at her…she moves at frightening speeds and posses some_** light magic**_.

Grace's greatest defense is her greatest flaw…however…Grace can _**talk**_ even if she is transformed into stone…

Fighting Grace in the dark when you can't see her is a _**suicide**_…

* * *

We looked at a stone statue of an Angel standing by the door.

"Umm, where did that statue come from?" I asked.

"That's_** Grace**_, she's a Weeping Angel." Andr said.

"_Yes…"_ A girl voice came out of nowhere. The voice seemed to come from the Angel statue. Zoey looked at Grace.

"Grace, would you like me to make you potions where you won't turn to stone every time a living being looks at you?" Zoey asked.

"_Yes…that would be lovely…"_ Grace's voice came from the Angel statue.

"Ok, give me a minute…" Zoey said and got back on her shelf…

…**10 Minutes Later…**

"And there we go! A potion called _**Stolonar**_, it is a potion that won't turn you to stone whenever someone looks at you. However…it only lasts for 30 minutes and I made 3 bottles for you. So….90 minutes." Zoey said.

"_Thank you so much…I would hug or smile at you but…" _Grace's voice trailed off.

"I know…" Zoey took a bottle of blue liquid and threw it on the Angel statue. Within seconds, the statue transformed into a gorgeous _**Anime Angel Girl**_.She didn't have a _**Halo**_ though.

"Finally, I can move." Grace said and walked over and relaxed in the Jacuzzi. Zoey gave Grace the last 2 remaining bottles.

"Grace, we heard that new Princesses are coming. When will they show up?" Zoey asked.

"Give them a while…anyway, let's just talk and gossip in till they get here. Because when they arrive…we will start the _**Monster Games**_." Grace said. Everyone nodded and started to talk to each other.

I was the only one who didn't talk because I actually had nothing to talk about. I can't tell them how I came from Earth and got all types of machines there…and I can't even show them my MP3 because since I'm pretending to be Lone's brother…everyone will think its suspicious how I'm all about_ nature_ like Lone, but I have advanced technology that no one has heard of or seen.

So, it was best for me to keep quiet and I closed my eyes and relaxed in the warm waters of the Jacuzzi…hearing the gossip and chatter fill the Bar…

**-Twilight Forest-**

_**Princess Hiss**_ stood next to the purple portal that was on the ground. She was waiting for the other Princesses, so they could go to Minecraftia.

"Hmmm, whatsssss taking them sssssso long?" Hiss said in a calm, snake like voice.

Hiss was the _**Princess of Nagas**_. A Naga is a unique type of Snake; Nagas are really large Snakes that can _**swallow**_ a Bus and have really potent venom that can either digest, paralyze, or do damage to their Prey.

Hiss had red snake eyes, pale skin, and a long snake like tongue that she would lick her lips with and she had _**Snake fangs**_ instead of Human teeth. She was 6"1 and she had C-cup boobs. Her hair was green and long and wavy. Hiss looked like a 17 year old girl.

She wore a green shirt made out of_** Snake scales**_ and wore a green skirt that was also made out of Snake scales. She wore green Snake shoulder pads on her shoulders, but she did wear any shoes.

She also had green nail polish and wore green lipstick…

"I'm ssssstarting to get hungry…" Hiss complained. Hiss looked over to see a Squirrel walking around on the ground. Hiss pointed her hand at the Squirrel.

"_**Snake coil." **_Hiss said. 3 green Snakes flew out of her hands and bit the Squirrel and coiled around it. The Snakes then pulled the Squirrel towards Hiss and she caught it in her hands. She opened her mouth wide and swallowed the Squirrel whole. She licked her lips.

"Mmmmmmm, a yummy little snack for the road…now, where is that bitch, _**Hyme **_at?" Hiss tapped her foot on the ground…

* * *

_**Princess Hyme(Hi-Me)**_ smiled as she walked down the Twilight Forest. The Twilight Forest was really colorful and bright. Hyme was the _**Princess of Hydras**_ and she was 6"6 and had creamy pale skin and looked like a 19 year old girl.

Hyme _**(Hi-Me)**_ had long dark green hair that stopped at the middle of her back and _**purple Dragon eyes**_. She had D-cup boobs and wore dark green Hydra armor on her shoulders, knees, feet, and shins.

She wore_** fishnets **_on her legs and a dark green mini skirt and she had dark green nail polish…

A _**Hydra**_ is like a Dragon…except, the Hydra doesn't have any wings and it only has 2 legs while Dragons have 4 legs. And unlike the Dragon, the Hydra can grow Heads if one is _Decapitated _or cut off.

A Hydra can grow up to _**7 Heads**_ and the more Heads it has…the more destructive and dangerous the Hydra is.

Hyme is the most feared Princess in the _**Twilight Forest**_ and she is basically like _**Andr**_ in her world…cruel, mean, and doing whatever she pleases. Hyme has a title that the Twilight Princesses call her…she is called the _**7 Headed Hydra**_.

Almost like Lone, because Lone is an _**8 Tailed Wolf**_.

Hyme smiled as she walked through the Forest.

"I want to get that wand so badly!" Hyme said with joy…

* * *

_**Princess Lich**_ packed her things and swung it on her back. Lich was the _**Princess of Liches**_ and she looked like an 18 year old girl. Lich had long white hair and light blue eyes and she had creamy pale skin. She had C-cup boobs and was 5"9.

She wore light blue lipstick and light blue nail polish. She wore a light blue Hoodie and dark blue pants and shoes.

A_** Lich**_ is undead creature that has ice like abilities, but it's not regular ice…its_** death chill**_ ice. Death chill ice is light blue instead of white and it is more powerful than regular ice. The undead creature also posses magic too like a Wizard.

"Wait…I need my armor." Lich said. Every time she opened her mouth, blue mist puffed out of her mouth. Lich put down her things and put on her dark grey Armor plates that covered every part of her body. She then put on a dark grey Helmet that covered all of her head, but exposed her mouth and eyes. Her Armor had Skulls all over it and it weighed 305 pounds. She grabbed her light blue sword and picked up her things and walked out of her room…

* * *

_**Princess Sandy**_ swam into the sand and started to burrow into the dirt and through the Twilight Forest at a very high speed. Sandy was the _**Princess of Sand Wyrms**_ and she had blonde hair that was in a pony tail and pale skin. She looked like a woman in her early 20s and she was 6"0.

She was a B-cup and wore a brown Bikini and nothing else. She had nail polish and eyes that were the same _**color**_ as a_** Sand Block**_. Sandy loved swimming and moving around underground, but she loves the sand the most.

A_** Sand Wyrm **_is a type of creature with a long slender body that has no legs or arms and it digs and lives underground like Earthworms. However, there are 2 types of Sand Wyrms and not just one.

There are 2 types of Sand Wyrm: _**Ceebi**_ and _**Karadie**_. The _**Ceebi**_ is basically a _**Dragon Head on a Snake body**_; they are the strongest ones because they have thick scaly armored hides and can deliver power blows with their armored heads or tails and deliver a bone crushing bite that is 2 times stronger than a T-Rex's bite.

The _**Karadie**_ is more…_**worm like**_. They have very slippery and wet bodies for moving underground faster and they have 4 eyes and a thousand spiky and small sharp teeth in their mouth. They do not need to chew, they can just swallow their prey and the thousands of teeth will rip the prey to shreds by the time it reaches the Karadie's stomach. The Karadie also can spit acid that can dissolve Diamond armor.

Sandy is _**BOTH**_. She is part Ceebi and Karadie…

"Almost there…" She said as she dug through the earth…making Earth quake vibrations in a 5 yard radius as she moved…

* * *

_**Princess Wivy **_flew in the ar towards her destination. Red Dragon wings were flapping in the air.

"Very close…" She said. Wivy was the _**Princess of Wvyerns**_ and she had _**red Dragon eyes**_, long red hair that stopped to her knees, pale skin, and she was 6"4. She wore a red Hoodie and blue jeans and red shoes. She wore pink lip gloss and she had red nail polish on her nails and toe nails. She looked like a 16 year old girl.

A_** Wyvern**_ is very similar to a_** Dragon**_ and _**Hydra**_. But, unlike both of them…the Wyvern is _**poisonous**_. It has wings just like a Dragon, and it has 2 legs just like a Hydra. The only difference is that the Wyvern doesn't have 4 legs like a Dragon and it doesn't have the Head growing ability like the Hydra. The 2 legs and poisonous quality is what makes it different from the Dragon and Hydra.

However…the Wyvern could be a distant _**relative**_ to Dragons. Wivy rivals Hyme's power and she too is realy powerful and cruel.

Wivy flapped her wings faster…

**-5 Minutes Later-**

Hiss looked over to see the 4 Princesses show up.

"What took you guysssss sssssso long? I got hungry and ate a big cat!" Hiss asked.

"Calm down, slither pussy, I had something important to do." Hyme said with a frown.

"Well, everybody is here. I'm ready to win that wand." Lich said with a smile.

"What's with the thick Armor?" Wivy asked.

"What's wrong with it? I like it." Lich said.

"She needs her armor…anyway, let's go." Sandy said with an ambitious grin.

"Alright, _**Twilight**_ _**Princesses**_! Let's go win this!" Hyme yelled with excitement. The 5 Twilight Princesses jumped into the purple portal and appeared at the _**Social Bar**_ within a few seconds…

**Author's Note: Which Twilight Princess did you like?**

**Princess Hiss **_**(Princess of Nagas)**_

**Princess Grace **_**(Weeping Angel)**_

**Princess Lich (**_**Princess of Liches)**_

**Princess Sandy **_**(Princess of Sand Wyrms)**_

**Princess Wivy **_**(Princess of Wyverns)**_

**Princess Hyme **_**(Princess of Hydras)**_

* * *

**Twilight Forest Mod: **_Hiss, Lich, and Hyme_

**Weeping Angel Mod: **_Grace_

**Myths and Monsters Mod: **_Sandy_

**Go on YouTube and search up these Mods if you're interested.**


	39. Teamwork

**Author's Note: Yay, it begins!**

**Chapter 39: Teamwork**

The Twilight Princesses walked over and relaxed in the Jacuzzi. Everyone stared at them.

"Here they are." Grace said.

"Hey, my name is Hyme and I'm the Princess of Hydras. We are the _**Twilight Princesses**_." Hyme said.

"I'm Sandy of the Sand Wyrms." Sandy said.

"Lich, of the Liches." Lich said.

"Wivy of the Wyverns." Wivy said.

"I'm Hisssssss of the Nagasssss." Hiss said. Everyone introduced themselves to the Twilight Princesses.

"I'mAndr and we're the _**Minecraftia Princesses**_." Andr said.

"And I'm Blazette and we're the _**Nether Princesses.**_" Blazette said.

"So, the _**Aether Princesses**_ are not coming?" Hyme asked.

"Nope…let those damn air heads stay in their clouds." Blazette said with a frown. Hyme, Sandy, and Wivy then looked at Andr.

"Wait…you're the Princess of Enderman? The daughter of the Ender Dragon?" Hyme asked.

"Yeah, look." Andr sprouted her black dragon wings and black dragon tail with purple frills on it. Her eyes then changed into_** purple dragon eyes**_.

"See?" Andr smiled. Hyme, Sandy, and Wivy smiled.

"We are related see…" Hyme sprouted a dark green Hydra tail with spiky frills.

Sandy sprouted a long and thick tail that looked dry, cracked, and had armored dragon scales on it.

Wivy smiled and sprouted a red Wyvern tail that was long, but really thick and had black hard frills on it. She also sprouted red Wyvern wings.

"Our_** lizard sister**_…" Hyme, Wivy, and Sandy hugged Andr.

"Lizard sister?" Andr asked.

"You are a Dragon, I'm a Hydra, Wivy is a Wyvern, and Sandy is a Sand Wyrm. We're all lizards!" Hyme smiled.

"But…Sand Wyrms are more worm like then lizards." Lich said.

"Not my case…remember that I'm half _**Ceebi**_ and I look more like I could be a _**Sand Dragon**_ then a _**Sand Worm**_." Sandy said.

"Aww, I get it." Lich said.

"That's great, do you three want to join me and be my friends?" Andr smiled.

"Of course, we will." Hyme smiled.

***Bell Ringing***

A Bell rang out through the Bar and stopped after 4 seconds.

"It looks like the _**Monster Games**_ are starting and everyone is here." Andr said. Andr, Hyme, Sandy, and Wivy dismissed part of their true forms and everyone got out of the Jacuzzi and put their clothes back on.

I didn't know what to do, so I followed Lone down a hall way with everyone going down the same hall way. We came across a large poster on the wall and we stopped walking and looked at the poster…

* * *

**Since there are a total of 29 Princess that will be in the **_**Monster Games**_**, the style of the games have changed. Everyone will be put into teams and they have to complete the **_**Monster Games**_** together as a team.**

**There will be a total of 4 teams and they have a name, here is the team mate list:**

**Team Black Star: **_Nick, Hyme, Wivy, Sandy, Zoey, Cupa, and __**Twilight**_.

**Team Dasher: **_Lone, Silk, Hilda, Skelly, Mena, Grace, and Hiss._

**Team Tower: **_Andr, Shadow, Eleanor, Frosty, Rot, Rosa, and Lich._

**Team Ragnik: **_Widow, Terra, Heroinebrine, Kitten, Anja, Ink, Blazette, and Gel._

**You are to stay with your Team mates in each Castle/Kingdom and you must sleep together in a large room.**

**Now, go to your Team mates and jump on the **_**Mine Train **_**for your first destination where you will be starting the **_**Monster Games**_**…the _Skeleton Castle_.**

* * *

"Wait a minute…we forgot _**Twilight**_!" Hyme yelled.

"I'm here!" We heard a voice. We turned around to see a new girl…

* * *

_**Princess Twilight **_breathed heavily as she stood in the hallway. Twilight came from the _**Twilight Forest**_ and she was the _**Princess of Fairies**_.

She had long silver hair that reached to her lower back and slightly pale skin and had sunset orange eyes. She had C-cup boobs and looked like a 19 year old girl. She had_** Fairy wings**_ on her back and wore a pretty white fairy dress…

* * *

"There you are Twi! What happened to you?" Hyme asked.

"I ran late." Twilight said with shame.

"It's ok…you got here just in time. Now, let's go into the train." Hyme said.

**-12 Minutes Later-**

I sat with my team in a Train cart that went through Woodcrest fast. We we're the only ones in the cart and Hyme, Sandy, Wivy, and Gel were eyeing my body.

"What's your name cutie?" Hyme asked.

"_Oh god…they are going to like me a lot…plus the fact that we will be sleeping together in the same room? Yep…they'll try something on me while I sleep…"_

I thought. I took off my Wolf mask.

"My name is Nick, the Prince of Bone Knawers. Your Hyme right?" I asked.

"Why yes I am, cutie." Hyme smiled.

"You know…" Wivy stood up and walked towards me and sat next to me…really closely.

"We don't have any Princes in the Twilight Forest…" Wivy smiled slyly and put her mouth to my ear.

"Would you make love to us, dude?" Wivy whispered and puckered her lips and moved her lips to mine…

"Wivy! Stop!" Sandy yelled.

"Why?" Wivy asked.

"You're a _**Wyvern**_…Wyverns are _**poisonous**_, he could have been poisoned if you kissed him." Sandy said.

"It's ok…I'll give him the_** pleasure poison**_ and not _**pain**_ or_** death poison**_." Wivy smiled. Wivy turned to me and started to move her lips to mine. I put my hands on her throat and tried to push her off me.

"Stop it, get off me!" I yelled. But, Wivy was surprisingly strong and still moved towards me even though I was using all of my strength…

"Relax bro." Wivy grinned.

"_Fuck these Monster girls are so strong! Even when I am built like a Bodybuilder, I am still weak!"_

I thought in my head. Wivy had pink lip gloss and I could smell the sweet aroma from it, she kissed my lips and all of a sudden my body was hit by a freight train. My Heart beat really fast and I found myself sweating a lot like as if I was running.

I breathed heavily as Wivy removed her lips from mine.

"W-What did you d-do to me?" I asked while I breathed heavily. My body was really hot and my blood felt like lava going through my veins and it felt like my Organs were on fire, surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain, I actually felt pleasure which was really strange. My member throbbed really hard and stretched out of my tribal shorts. Wivy smiled.

"I just gave you a little sweet Wyvern poison. Don't worry, I gave you the pleasure poison, not a lethal or pain poison." Wivy giggled.

"Whoa, I didn't know Wyverns were poisonous!" Cupa yelled with a smile.

I had to get away from these sex hungry monster girls…I stumbled off the seat, but my body felt really hot and the more I moved, the hotter I got. So, I sat back down and lay down on the seat.

Wivy smiled and got on top of me and licked her lips. Wivy smashed her lips against mine and we started to tongue kiss. Hyme smiled and sat next to us and she leaned over and I found myself tongue kissing Hyme and Wivy at the same time.

"Come on, you girls…stop kissing him. I know how there isn't that much males around, but don't force yourself on him." Twilight said. Wivy and Hyme stopped kissing me and looked at Twilight.

"Mmm, you're right…besides; the train ride is going to end soon." Hyme said.

"Yeah, dude…that was just a taste of pleasure from me. You'll get more later on…" Wivy said seductively and licked my neck. Wivy got off me and Hyme used her hands to sit me up in a sitting position.

"Let me suck out the poison…this will hurt a bit." Hyme said. She bared her sharp Hydra teeth and bit into my arm. I gasped in pain and clenched my fists. After 8 seconds, my body started to cool down and my Heart beat went back to normal and I stopped sweating. Hyme spit the poisonous blood on the ground. I was drenched…I was sweating so much that it looked like someone poured a cup of water all over my face.

I felt really exhausted and I was half asleep and half awake. Zoey took out a healing potion and drank some of it, but held it in her mouth. Zoey kissed me and forced the liquid down my throat, my arm healed and I no longer felt exhausted and I was fully awake.

"Thank you, Zoey." I smiled.

"No problem, team mate." Zoey smiled back at me. Wivy, Hyme, and Sandy huddled together.

"When I bit into him…I tasted his flesh…and he tastes just like a Human." Hyme whispered.

"I think your right…he was really weak when he was trying to push me away. He didn't even move me back an inch or centimeter. And you're right…when I licked his neck, he tasted…yummy like a Human." Wivy said. The 3 stopped huddling and looked at me with a smile.

"You're a Human aren't you?" Hyme asked with a grin.

"No, I'm not." I lied.

"Show me your true form then." Hyme said.

"No I can't, my true form is too big and we're inside a train cart." I said.

"Sprout something or turn your hand or legs or just change your eyes." Hyme said. Zoey, Cupa, and Twilight looked at me. I focused on the Wolf necklace, but nothing happened.

"Come on dude! We're waiting!" Wivy grinned. I made a long sigh.

"Alright…you all caught me. I'm a Human…" I said.

"Y-You're an H-Human?" Zoey said with shock.

"Now, I REALLY want to have sex with you. You better have a strong back man and good stamina." Wivy smiled lustfully. Twilight's mouth was gaping and Cupa was shocked.

"Let me tell you my story…" I began…

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"…And that's why I have to get that wand." I finished. Everyone was blown away.

"Amazing…you come from the very world thatall the Princesses got the DNA from." Zoey said with amazement.

"Do you have any Wyverns in the Human world?" Wivy grinned.

"No, all of you are make believe in my world…Dragons, Creepers, Witches, Hydras and so on none of you exist in the Human world." I said.

"So…no Witches in your world?" Zoey asked.

"Actually…a lot of years ago…Humans did believe in Witches and wanted to destroy them. The _**Witch Trials**_ is an age where Humans believed in Witches and wanted to kill all of them because they saw them as a threat." I said.

"Oh…" A shadow appeared over her face as she looked down.

"Just like here…" Zoey said sadly.

"There's Witch Trails here too?" I asked.

"Yes…the Cube Humans want to destroy us." Zoey said. I stood up and walked over and sat next to Zoey. I put my hand under her chin and made her looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry, Zoey…I like you, I don't want to kill you because you're a Witch. Besides…Witches and Humans are alike." I said. Zoey stared into my eyes.

"Yes…you have a point. I'm not considered a Monster, of course I'm not considered Human either…I'm in the middle." Zoey said.

"You don't have a monster form huh?" I asked.

"No…I'm the only Princess that doesn't, this is how I was born." Zoey said.

"Then me and you can work together. I'm a Human and you're very Human like, let's win this together you awesome wicked Witch!" I smiled brightly at her. Zoey looked away and blushed, a deep crimson showing on her pale cheeks.

A Hydra tail wrapped around my waist and I was pulled towards Hyme.

"Wait a second, mister! And just how are you going to be pulling your weight in the team if you're a normal Human and have no powers?" Hyme asked with concern.

"I have this Wolf necklace that can give me power that I'm wearing around my neck." I said.

"Hmmm, ok…but, you better not be dead weight to us." Hyme waved her finger around like she was my mom.

"What's wrong with you? We just got into a team and you're already acting like the leader of the team." Zoey said.

"I AM the Leader of the group; I'm the strongest one in the team." Hyme smiled.

"Uhh, no you're not." Wivy said.

"Yes, I am!" Hyme yelled.

"Ok, so you're a large Hydra that can grow up to 7 Heads, what makes you so powerful? You're nothing but a big ass lizard that can regenerate Heads, instead of its tail." Wivy asked.

"Strength and the more Heads I have, the smarter I am." Hyme said.

"Oh! So, you get stronger the more Heads you have, well I can poison you and rip you to shreds with my teeth and claws. I'll turn you into fucking Sushi." Wivy glared at Hyme.

"Like I let you be leader, you're too busy lusting after this Human boy." Hyme said.

"What? I'm in heat, this time of the month a Wyvern must mate." Wivy said.

"Still, I'm not letting you be the leader." Hyme said.

"No, I think I should be team leader." Sandy said. Hyme and Wivy looked at Sandy.

"Sandy, you are powerful when you're UNDERGROUND. But, you're a very weak fighter if theres no land for you to burrow in." Hyme said.

"True…" Sandy said with a frown.

"And I can't be leader with me being a Witch and all…" Zoey said.

"I can be leader!" Cupa said with a smile.

"No, you're too young and happy go lucky." Hyme said.

"But, I'm powerful and since I'm a Creeper, I can deliver powerful explosions." Cupa said.

"Still no…I don't want a creature that commits suicide to kill as a leader." Hyme said.

"Well, no one is going to listen to you, Hyme. You can go and take leadership, but no one will listen." Wivy said.

"I'll take leadership." I said. Hyme, Wivy, and Sandy laughed.

"No can do Human boy, you just sit back and let me do it." Hyme smiled.

"Let's just do this without a team leader." Twilight said.

"Fine, I can agree on that." Hyme said.

"And, Najmi…since your Human, we would like you to do this for us." Hyme began.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I want you to wash me when were in the bathroom…make love to Wivy to relief her time of the month lust…"

Wivy rubbed her lips at me while giving me a seductive smile. I noticed that Wivy had C-cup boobs, long red hair that stopped to her knees, pale skin, red eyes, _**pink glitter lip gloss**_, and red nail polish on her nails. I smelled some cherry perfume coming from her.

She was 6"4 and wore a Red Hoodie with no zipper, blue jeans, and red shoes. Wivy was a _**Tomboy**_ and _**Girlie Girl **_combined. Because the clothes she was wearing, the makeup…and she calling me_** dude**_ and _**bro**_ like as if she was a fellow boy to me and having a masculine attitude.

"Are you a Tomboy or Girlie Girl?" I asked Wivy, interrupting Hyme.

"Mmm, I'm both man, I love wearing makeup and wearing regular clothes. I never did like wearing dresses." Wivy said.

"Why do you want me?" I asked.

"Because, you can satisfy me, you will fall into a sea of bliss when we make love while you're infected with my Wyvern poison." Wivy said.

"That poison wasn't no joke…my insides felt like it was on fire and I was sweating and my Heart throbbed a lot. But…what confuses me is that I felt no pain." I said.

"I gave you the_** pleasure poison **_when I kissed you. Instead of poison doing damage to your body, the _**pleasure poison**_ greatly increased the temperature in your body and you feel some pleasure from it too." Wivy explained.

"How do I know that you're going to add pain or pleasure poison?" I asked.

"Simple…look at my lips: _**Pink**_ means Pleasure, _**Red**_ means Death, _**Green**_ means moderate Poison, _**Blue**_ means Paralysis, and _**Orange**_ means weak Poison. You do not want to kiss me if my lips are Red, Blue, or Green." Wivy said.

"Why do your lips have a sweet smell to it? Like lip gloss." I said.

"Funny thing about that is my different shades of color all have a sweet smell…even the Red one. It's like lip gloss, but I can change the color of my lips any time I want see…" Wivy's lips changed green like a Chameleon.

"See? This is moderate poison." Wivy said. Wivy changed her lips back to pink.

"Like I was saying!" Hyme yelled.

"Make love to Wivy, and…Sandy what do you want him to do for you?" Hyme asked.

"I want him to be my prey…" Sandy smiled.

"As in?" Hyme asked.

"I want him to stand in the middle of dirt or sand and I burrow underground and drag him and bury him alive…like out of a horror movie." Sandy smiled.

"Sandy, you can't hurt or eat him." Sandy said.

"It's ok; I'll give him oxygen when I drag him." Sandy said.

"How will that help you?" Hyme asked.

"It will sharpen my hunting skills." Sandy said.

"And what if I refuse?" I asked.

"Then good ol Wivy here will put you into her Paralysis poison and you can be her little sex toy." Hyme said. Wivy smiled at me while her lips changed to Blue. I sighed.

"Shake on it?" I said holding out my hand. Wivy smiled and her lips changed back to pink and Hyme, Sandy, and Wivy shook my hand.

"Deal." We all said…

**Author's Note:**

**A question for all you dudes out there.**

**What kind of girl do you like?**

**A Tomboy? Or Girlie Girl or both?**

**Tomboy: **_Is a girl that acts like a boy and wears masculine clothing like Hoodies, pants, shoes, or any clothes that boys usually wear._

**Girlie Girl: **_A girl that wears make up such as perfume, lipstick, and so on and they talk about makeup, boys, and wearing pretty dresses and just really feminine._

**BOTH: **_Acts like a Tomboy some days and Girlie Girl on other days._

**Which girl are you guys interested in?**

**Wivy was a really good example of a half Tomboy and half Girlie Girl.**


	40. Capture the Flag Pt1

**Author's Note: We are back lol**

**And heres when it becomes like the **_**Hunger Games**_** XD**

**Also, the fights will get bloody and gory, but it's ok. Nobody will get killed.**

**1st Game**_:__** Capture the Flag.**_

**Chapter 40: Capture the Flag pt1**

I let go of their hands.

"So, why do you want me to do all that stuff for you guys?" I asked.

"Because we always wanted to have a Human servant, dude." Wivy said. Zoey, Cupa, and Twilight thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, Najmi." Zoey said.

"Yes?" I said.

"I would like you to be my personal Human servant. You can assist me with my witchcraft and my experiments." Zoey said.

"I won't be a test subject right?" I asked.

"No, I don't want you to die if you drink or eat something created by me. You will just be my apprentice." Zoey said. I smiled.

"You mean I would be able to learn how to do witchcraft?" I smiled. Zoey smiled back at me.

"Yes, in fact…I will take you in as my student. I always wanted to teach a Human how to do witchcraft…unfortunately, I couldn't…with them trying to kill me in all." Zoey said.

"Why me?" I asked. Zoey smiled again.

"You were the only Human who wasn't scared of me or hated and wanted to kill me." Zoey said with joy.

"Awesome…but, Witches are only girls and women right?" I asked.

"Actually, men and boys can be Witches, but they are called _**Warlocks**_, the male version of a Witch." Zoey said.

"Oh, so since I'm a boy…I'll be a Warlock?" I asked. Zoey shook her head yes.

"And a girl or woman is a Witch like you?" I said. Zoey shook her head again.

"Amazing, thank you for taking me under your wing." I said.

"You will make a fine addition to the arts of witchcraft, my student." Zoey took my hand and kissed it.

"Najmi! You can be my playmate." Cupa smiled.

"Sure, I will." I smiled.

"Umm…you can assist me…and stay with me. I don't like being alone." Twilight said.

"Alright, I got it." I then looked at everybody.

"Ok…can I see your true forms?" I asked.

"We'll show you later…our monster forms are too big." Hyme said.

"Yeah…hey, there are games in my world where a Human plays a Warrior and hunt for monsters." I said.

"What type of monsters?" Hyme asked.

"All kinds…and do you know whats the most powerful and toughest monster to beat in the game?" I said.

"What is it?" Wivy asked.

"A Wyvern." I smiled. Wivy smiled with joy.

"You hear that Hyme? My race is the hardest one to kill; you Hydras are weak as fuck." Wivy grinned.

"So? All you have is armored scales, big claws, large wings, barbed tail, and a poisonous bite and tail strike. What makes you stronger than me?" Hyme asked.

"All you can do is breathe fire, sprout more Heads, and you have thick scales." Wivy said.

"Girls, stop arguing. We're supposed to be a team." Zoey said.

"You're right…as much as I don't like this Head sprouting girl, we'll have to work together." Wivy said.

"Yes, the Wyvern girl is correct." Hyme said.

"Look! We're coming up to Skelly's Castle!" Cupa yelled. I looked out the window to see a Castle made out of Cobble Stone and it had_** Bone**_ structures to it.

"This should be interesting." I said…

**-15 Minutes Later-**

We stood in front of Skelly's father in his Throne room. Skelly's father was almost the size of a 2 story house and he had grey fire in his eye sockets. He was a Skeleton with very thick bones and he had strange black markings all over his bones.

He looked like a Demon Skeleton…

"**Ahhh, hello my sweet guests? And hello to you my daughter."**

His voice was masculine and it sounded ghost like. Skelly smiled at her father.

"Hello, daddy?" Skelly said. I looked at Skelly.

"_Daddy? You mean this THING is her father!?"_

I thought.

"**Anyway, welcome to my Skeleton Castle. Everyone already knows that this Castle also belongs to Skelly and she is my daughter."** He said.

"What's your name, bro?" Wivy asked.

"Wivy, act like a lady." Hyme said with a glare.

"Shut up, I don't want to be a lady." Wivy glared back at her.

"**Haha, my name is King Bone. The task you will be completing today is fairly easy. You will be doing a game called **_**Capture the Flag**_**." **King Bone said.

"What do we have to do in the game, daddy?" Skelly asked.

"**You will be given 2 Flags, a Red one and a Blue one. A Team will get a Red Flag and the other will get a Blue Flag. You must capture the opposing Team's Flag and bring it to your Team's Base. You will have 25 minutes to complete this game and if a Team captures a Flag 3 times, they win." **Bone explained.

"Who are we going to fight against?" Shadow asked.

"**Black Star is going against Dasher and Tower is going against Ragnik." **Bone said. I looked over to see that Lone and Skelly were in the _**Dasher**_ team and I had to fight against them.

"_Oh no…I have to fight my Alpha…"_

Lone thought while her wolf ears went down from sadness.

"_Najmi…I-I don't want to fight you…"_

Skelly thought sadly.

"So, do we fight the opposing Team to get the flag?" Hyme asked.

"**Of course, it's a free for all fight. No 1vs1 or 2vs2 fighting in this game." **Bone said.

"_Shit…not good…some basterd will cheap shot me or surprise attack me while I'm fighting."_

I thought.

"We can't kill each other?" I asked.

"**Yes, you can wound someone to the point that they can't stand up or better…just KO them."** Bone said.

"Alright…I understand." I said.

"_This isn't good…"_

I thought.

"Were will the game be held at?" Zoey asked.

"**Black Star vs. Dasher game will be held at a place called **_**Warsong**_. _**Warsong**_ **is a wood cutting place that has been cleared of all trees. Black Star will have the Red Flag and their Base will be at a Lumberjack's House. Dasher will have the Blue Flag and their Base will be at an area surrounded by dense trees." **Bone explained.

"_Uh, oh…that's not good. Lone is all about nature and her Team's Base is surrounded by dense trees…I just hope she doesn't defend the flag…she's really powerful if the battlefield is in her favor."_

Zoey thought.

"What about the other teams?" Skelly asked.

"**Do not worry about the other teams, my dear. They have a place, but I'm only focusing on you and the team you'll be fighting. Without further to do, Black Star and Dasher…follow my Skeletons." **Bone said.

Both of the Teams followed the Skeletons down a hallway.

"Good luck, sexy!" I heard Andr yell at me as we went down the hallway…

**-8 Minutes Later-**

My Team was inside the very large Lumberjack House and it was a 2 story too. We we're upstairs in a bedroom with the Red Flag on top of a bed.

"Now, how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Since your Human, Wivy and Sandy…you follow and protect him." Hyme said.

"Got it." Sandy said.

"I'll protect you, bro." Wivy smiled.

"Cupa, since you're a Creeper and your all about explosions. I think you should stay here and defend the Flag, place TNT Traps in this House." Hyme said.

"Great! I will!" Cupa smiled.

"But, don't use the powerful explosions; we don't want you to blow up the entire Lumberjack House." Hyme said.

"Ok, I won't." Cupa said.

"Twilight, you stay here and assist Cupa." Hyme said.

"Alright." Twilight said.

"Najmi, Zoey, Sandy, Wivy, and myself…we go out and capture the flag." Hyme said.

***DING!***

A Bell rang sounded and the game has begun…Wivy picked me up and our team, except Cupa and Twilight ran down stairs and ran out of the House, it was night time and I felt the cool breeze on my skin.

Zoey summoned her broom and hopped on it and flew in the air…she vanished in the clouds.

Mena, Hilda, Hiss, and Grace ran in front of us.

"Well, it ssssseemssss your going to losssssse." Hiss smiled.

"Don't get so cocky, slither pussy." Wivy said.

"Fine…_**Summon: Naga!**_" Hiss yelled. A Giant Green Snake appeared in front of us…it was really large and it looked like it was able to swallow a Bus.

"Fuck, that Snake is huge!" I yelled. Sandy smiled and dug underground, causing small earth quakes that shook the ground.

"_**Sand Sinkhole." **_Sandy said. All of a sudden, a hole appeared in the ground and it opened towards us. My Team jumped away from__the expanding sinkhole, the giant Snake got caught in the Sinkhole and it sunk into the ground…it was buried alive.

"_**Fire Blades." **_Mena said. 6 floating swords made out of fire surrounded Mena and she launched the swords towards Hyme, Hyme ducked and dodged the swords. Hyme then jumped in front of me and Wivy.

"Wivy, _**attack mode 4**_." Hyme said. Wivy nodded.

"_**Poison Fog!"**_ Wivy yelled.

"_**Hydra mist!" **_Hyme yelled. Green smoke puffed out of Wivy's mouth and a blue mist came out of Hyme's mouth. It blanked it the field and it was so dense that no one could even see their own hands.

Wivy covered my mouth, so I wouldn't get afflicted with the poisonous green fog around us…

"Isssss that all you got!? _**Summon: Naga Babies!**_" Hiss yelled. My Team heard a thousand Snake hisses through the dense fog.

"Quick! You and Najmi go get the Flag, I and Sandy will stall them!" Hyme yelled. Wivy nodded and she ran through the dense forest…still carrying me. Wivy stopped and put me down.

"Ok, let's do this dude." Wivy said. I nodded and we found the Blue Flag in the middle of the dense forest. Zoey was flying on her broom, right above us.

"We found it." Wivy smiled. We looked down to see that thick plant roots started to wrap and entangle themselves around our legs and started to move up to our chest.

"_Shit…Lone is defending. I experienced her nature powers first hand when she fought Hilda…"_

I thought. Lone stepped out of the shadows.

"So, it looks like you too are offensive huh?" Lone asked.

"Yeah, we are!" Wivy yelled and her hands transformed into sharp Dragon claws and she easily cut the roots off her. Spider webs shot from a hidden area and Wivy was caught in it, she ripped the spider webs off her. However, more spider webs came and roots entangled around Wivy.

Arrows came from the shadows and tried to hit Zoey, Zoey took evasive maneuvers.

"_**Nature blast." **_Lone said. She opened her mouth and a green ball of energy came out and hit Wivy. Wivy flew back and the green ball of energy exploded, putting her into a Crater. Wivy stood up and glared.

"Is that all you got dog bitch!?" Wivy yelled.

Arrows flew out of nowhere and restrained Wivy to the ground. I managed to slip out of the roots and ran towards the Blue Flag; Lone was fast and stood right in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Nick…but, if you touch the flag…I'll have to hurt you." Lone threatened. I was taken aback from Lone's threat.

"Lone, why would you?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we're playing a game that involves fighting. I have no choice, but to hurt you." Lone said. I grabbed the Flag and Lone grabbed my throat before I could even turn around to run. Lone picked me up.

"Sorry…" Lone said sadly and threw me back; I landed on the ground and away from her and the flag. Wivy was trembling with anger.

"Don't you hurt my bro!" Wivy ripped through the arrows and a long and armored Dragon tail sprouted out of her and the tail stabbed through Lone's chest. Lone's eyes widened and she coughed up blood.

Wivy then launched towards Lone and sliced her claws across her stomach, blood spilled out of Lone's stomach and she flew back and crashed up against a tree.

"Loney!" I heard Skelly's voice.

"No one fucks with my bro!" Wivy yelled. Wivy grabbed the Blue Flag and sprouted her wings and grabbed me and started to fly away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Silk yelled.

"_**Cocoon strike!" **_Silk yelled. Silk created a large spider cocoon and swung it around. She then threw it towards us and it opened up, I and Wivy were covered with thousands of baby Black Widows.

"Ewwwww! Gross!" Wivy was disgusted by the spiders and she lost control and crashed into dense trees. Luckily, Wivy absorbed the entire blow and I was fine. However…I was getting sick of not doing anything and feeling useless…

"_Let's see if the necklace can work."_

I thought.

"_**1 Tail State." **_I said. A green aura appeared around me and the aura gave me a green wolf tail made out of pure nature energy. Wivy looked at me and smiled.

"Well, finally dude! I want to see a Human kick some ass!" Wivy said with excitement. I felt the power surge through me and I picked up Wivy with one hand.

"Oh, your strong dude." Wivy grinned at me. I admit…I actually liked Wivy, she cares about me and she protected me. Plus, even though she's a girl, she gives me some_** Guy time**_ relief with her masculine attitude and calling me dude, bro, man and so on.

It's going to be awkward when she calls me those during sex…

I sit down Wivy and ran towards Lone who was standing by the Blue Flag. Lone used her nature energy to heal herself and she was back to normal. I ran up to Lone and balled up my fist and punched her, but she caught my fist in her hand.

I tried punching her with my other fist, but she caught that too. Lone then put her mouth to my ear.

"Najmi…you're using MY power against me, I gave it to you and I can take it away…" Lone whispered. All of a sudden, the green aura and my green energy tail vanished.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I absorbed the nature energy from you." Lone said and pushed me away and I hit up against a tree.

"_I can't fight Lone…I have her power and she can absorb it or take it away from me anytime she pleases."_

I thought. Hilda then jumped next to Lone.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the cute little boy I want to screw." Hilda licked her lips.

"Back off you wither bitch, he's mine!" Wivy got in front of me.

"_With Hilda by my side, they can't possible get the Blue Flag."_

Lone thought.

"I'll have to give it a strong boost…_**3 Tail State**_." I said. The green aura returned around my body, but it was so powerful that it started to blow wind all over the place. The green aura got thicker and I sprouted 3 tails made out of green energy.

My eyes transformed into yellow Wolf eyes...

"Let's do this!" I yelled. Wivy smiled with excitement.

"SEXY!" Wivy yelled. I and Wivy then shot towards Lone and Skelly…

I and Wivy charged towards Lone and Hilda. I went for Hilda because Lone can drain my nature energy. I punched Hilda hard in her face and sent her back flying and crashing through trees. Wivy came up to Lone.

"_**Greater Nature blast." **_Lone said. A large glowing ball of energy appeared on top of__Lone. The ball of energy was the size of a Car. Lone dodged Wivy's strike and slammed the ball on top of Wivy's back.

***BOOM!***

Wivy screamed in agony as the ball burnt her and exploded right on top of her. The explosion sent me, Zoey, and Lone flying back 15 yards. Smoke came out of the large crater that was 5 yards deep and 3 yards wide that Wivy was in.

Wivy stood up and climbed out of the crater. Wivy's eyes transformed into red dragon eyes and all of her back was covered in thick armored dragon scales. Her clothes had holes in them, her cleavage was showing and her jeans were ripped badly that they transformed into shorts.

"_Shit…if I didn't sprout my armored Wyvern scales, I would have been blown to bits. She didn't wound me, but my scales couldn't take much of the impact. If I get hit by that ability again, it's lights out for me."_

Wivy thought. Zoey watched from above.

"_Lone's nature magic is really powerful. She managed to badly wound a Wyvern that has thick armored plating that surrounds their body. There's no way I would survive an attack like that…it's just as potent as Andr's Torment ability, without the corruption…"_

Zoey thought.

**Author's Note: To be continued!**

**Also, I would like help from you guys. I need awesome Game/Challenges for the Teams to do. PM or leave a Review if you come up with a game/challenge.**


	41. Capture the Flag Pt2

**Author's Note: If you're wondering why Cupa has those abilities that are coming up when you read this chapter, is because of the "**_**Elemental Creepers Mod"**_** and "**_**More Explosions Mod"**_** and the **_**"Mutant Creeper Mod"**_

**That Mutant Creeper is fucking overpowered; I recommend going to YouTube and watch the **_**"Mutant Creeper Mod"**_

**Plus, you will also find out why Cupa/Charged Cupa is also an overpowered Princess like Andr and Lone.**

**Oh man, you guys are going to love Cupa/Charged Cupa in this one XD**

**Chapter 41: Capture the Flag Pt2**

Wivy glared at Lone.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought, Dog bitch." Wivy said.

"It's impressive that a creature like you survived my_** Greater Nature blast**_ with just your armored scales. However…be lucky that I didn't use _**Almighty Nature blast**_ on you…" Lone warned. Wivy and Zoey's eyes widened.

"_There is even an improved version of that ability?! By the mother of witchcraft she is powerful!"_

Zoey thought.

"_Shit…looks like Team Dasher has an overpowered Princess on their Team. I wonder how Cupa and Twilight are holding off the others…."_

Wivy thought…

**-Lumberjack's House-**

Grace and Mena sneaked inside the house while Hiss was distracting Hyme and Sandy with her army of Snakes.

"Alright, we're in." Mena said.

"Where should we start looking?" Grace asked.

"Let's look around here first, and then we will search upstairs." Mena said. Grace nodded and they started to search in rooms. Grace came across a strange _**Iron Block**_ with the number_** 5**_ on it.

"Strange…what kind of block is this?" Grace looked closely at it.

* * *

Cupa was hiding in a closet upstairs and covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling. She was holding a _**remote control**_ in her hand.

"It's time for explosions…" She giggled and pressed_** number 5**_ on the remote and then she pressed _**Detonate**_…

* * *

The Iron Block exploded right in Grace's face and she flew back and crashed through a wall. She stood up and wiped the black ash off her face.

"That Iron Block just exploded, Mena!" Grace yelled. Mena's eyes widened.

"Wait…exploding unknown Blocks? Oh, no…Cupa is defending…" Mena said with shock.

"She's defending?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Cupa is really notorious for her high tech exploding Blocks and equipment. Cupa may act like a little girl, but she is really powerful and smart." Mena said.

"She booby trapped the entire House, huh?" Grace said.

"Yeah…watch where you step and keep your eyes peeled for unknown Blocks." Mena said.

* * *

Cupa giggled. She was like a _**Pyromaniac**_, but instead of starting fires for fun or to relieve tension. She enjoys blowing up her enemies and especially Buildings for fun. She's not crazy; it's just her _**Creeper instinct**_.

Cupa rarely explodes; when she does…her explosion is really powerful. Unlike regular Creepers, the explosions from magic, TNT, bombs, and other Creepers do not hurt her. Cupa is actually _**healed**_ from the explosions.

"This is going to be fun. I'll start summoning my _**Elemental Creepers**_ when they get upstairs." Cupa smiled…

Cupa giggled as she pressed different buttons on the remote to active all the booby traps she hid…

* * *

A Hidden _**Time Bomb Block**_ was under the wooden planks that Mena walked over and she activated it. The Bomb was set to 10 seconds and it was starting to count down…

"How's the searching coming?" Mena asked Grace.

"Fine, I've been really careful." Grace said.

"Well, that's goo-"

***BOOM!***

The Time Bomb exploded and sent Grace and Mena flying through the ceiling and out of the House. They landed outside of the House. Mena sat up and glared.

"Damn that Creeper girl!" Mena yelled. Mena and Grace ran back inside and ran upstairs. Grace ran over a wire and the stair case exploded, causing them to fall back and land downstairs. The stairs was destroyed…they had to fly or climb up.

"The flag must be upstairs." Mena said.

"Here, I'll grab you and fly up." Grace said. Grace grabbed Mena and flew up to the 2nd floor.

"Remember, watch out for traps." Mena said…

* * *

"Hmmmm, they made it upstairs. Aww…I had many more traps for them to activate if they stayed downstairs longer. I guess I'll start summoning my Elemental Creepers now." Cupa said.

"_**Elemental Creeper: Water, Ice, Lightning, Magma." **_Cupa said. 4 different colored Creepers appeared next to Cupa.

"You 3 go after them. Lightning Creeper, you stay here and if they find me…explode so that I can transform into my other personality…_**Charged Cupa**_." Cupa said. The different colored Creepers nodded and walked out of the closet…the Lightning Creeper stayed behind…

* * *

Mena and Grace walked down the hallway and found a _**blue**_ Creeper running straight towards them.

"What kind of Creeper is that?" Grace said to Mena.

"Blue? Oh! That's a water Creeper!" Mena yelled. The water Creeper flashed white and exploded, creating a huge wave of water that rushed through the hallway and knocked back Mena and Grace.

Mena and Grace stood up and they were soaking wet. The explosions from Cupa's traps have destroyed their clothes and the clothes had holes in them and black ash was all over them. Mena and Grace were a mess.

"That Creeper wasn't bad; at least the water washed SOME ash off my face." Grace said. A_** white **_Creeper ran towards them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mena took her sword and stabbed the Creeper through its chest. The Creeper hissed in agony and flashed white. The Creeper exploded, knocking Mena back and covering the entire hallway with _**snow**_.

Mena yelled in pain and quickly brushed the snow off her.

"What's wrong? It's just snow." Grace said.

"I come from the _**Nether**_, a really hot and magma filled world. Having something icy cold dumped on you if you lived your life in a very hot place will hurt you." Mena said.

"I see…" Grace said with worry. Mena walked through the hallway and came across a closet.

"Let's look in here." Mena said. Grace walked over and Mena started to turn the door knob…slowly…

* * *

Cupa looked at the door knob.

"Uh, oh…they found me." Cupa said.

"_**Make that fucking Creeper explode already! I want to kick some ass!"**_

Charged Cupa's voice boomed in her mind…

"_I will, calm down! Sheesh…" _

Cupa thought. Cupa nodded at the Lighting Creeper. The Lightning Creeper walked up to her and started to flash white…

* * *

Mena opened the door, but she was met with a lightning explosion that knocked her back from the closet causing smoke to go everywhere. The smoke cleared and a figure walked out of the closet.

"C-Cupa? Is that you?" Grace said…

Cupa transformed into _**Charged Cupa**_. She wasn't flat chested anymore and she had D-cup boobs and she looked like a woman in her late 20s. Her green Creeper Hoodie transformed into a dark green Creeper hoodie and she was 6"4.

She had Red eyes and vampire like fangs. Charged Cupa had an electrical aura around her that shocked anything that touched or got to close to her. Charged Cupa looked at Grace.

"Nope, I'm Cupa's other personality." Charged Cupa said. Mena pointed her sword at Charged Cupa.

"We have 9 minutes left before the game ends!" Mena yelled. Charged Cupa spat on the ground.

"I don't need that little fairy princess girl to help me. Matter of fact…" Charged Cupa placed her hand on the ground.

"I'm going to summon a _**Mutant Creeper**_ on your ass." Charged Cupa grinned.

"What's a Mutant Creeper?" Grace asked.

"A _**Mutant Creeper**_ is the most powerful Creeper that ever existed. They are tall and instead of having very small legs and an upright posture…they have a _**Scorpion like**_ body and a long neck. If you manage to kill a Mutant Creeper, it will drop a _**Creeper Egg**_ that you can keep and raise little baby Creepers. The Egg will also contain a _**Creeper Shard**_, a powerful green dagger that can explode things by hitting it." Charged Cupa explained.

"Incredible, how are they created?" Grace asked.

"You take a regular Creeper and throw_** Chemical X**_ on it." She said.

"Anyway…we have 7 minutes left…my Team may not win…but, at least we will be tied." Charged Cupa said.

"It appears that both of our Teams have a strong defense." Grace said.

"Yeah…_**Summon: Mutant Creeper**_." Charged Cupa said. A large Creeper with a Scorpion like body and long neck appeared before her.

"Let's kick their asses!" Charged Cupa yelled and ran towards Mena and Grace. The Mutant Creeper hissed and leaped towards Mena and Grace.

"_**Lightning bomb!" **_Charged Cupa yelled and a cube of electricity appeared in her right hand.

"_**Combustion!" **_Mena yelled and a ball of fire appeared in her right hand. She ran towards Charged Cupa and slammed the ball of fire against Charged Cupa's cube of electricity. A bright white light flashed and made a loud explosion.

Smoke went everywhere and the hallway of the House was destroyed. The Mutant Creeper head butted Grace repeatedly; Grace blocked its attacks with her arm. The Mutant Creeper started to spit out smaller Creepers and they started to explode next to Grace…

**-Forest-**

Zoey, I, and Wivy were trying really hard to get the Blue flag. But, we were thwarted by Lone and her nature based attacks.

"We got 4 minutes left! We won't make it in time!" Zoey yelled.

"Says you! Don't get weak on me Witch girl!" Wivy yelled. I was fighting Hilda…she was difficult to fight because every time she touched me…she stole some of my nature energy and used it against me.

Hilda had a dark green aura around her and she had 3 dark green Wolf tails. I knew we weren't going to win this challenge, but it's better than losing. At least nobody won. I punched Hilda in the face and she crashed into a tree.

"I'm sorry, Najmi…" I heard Skelly said. An Arrow flew from down the trees and hit me in the shoulder. I was shocked…Skelly attacked me. All of a sudden…I started to feel really sleepy.

"W-What's in this arrow?" I asked with my vision starting to blur. Hilda smiled at me and walked over to me.

"Thanks for giving him a _**Sleepy Arrow**_! My lover!" Hilda yelled. Hilda smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're all mine…" She whispered in my ear. She bared her vampire fangs and sunk them into my neck. I gasped in pain and she started to drain me of my nature energy. The green aura around me vanished and so did my Wolf eyes and my 3 Wolf tails.

I started to feel pain in my body…Hilda infected me with the _**Wither poison**_. Hilda was not only infecting me with her poison, but she was also sucking blood out of my neck like a vampire. I heard the faint yelling of Wivy.

"W-W-What a-are you? A V-Vampire…?" I said weakly. Hilda stopped sucking and smiled.

"No, I'm just a _**Wither**_." Hilda said sweetly and bit my neck again, making me gasp in pain yet again.

I started to faint from loss of energy, blood, and being infected with the poison. The last thing I saw was Wivy pulling Hilda off me and slashing her with her claws…

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. My body was in pain and I looked around to see that I was in a nice looking Hotel room. My Team mates were inside the room and Wivy looked at me.

"Oh, you're ok dude!" Wivy yelled with joy.

"W-What happened?" I said.

"The game was a_** tie**_. Nobody won and nobody lost. I'm glad that I was able to smack up a bitch in a few minutes." Charged Cupa said.

"Cupa was really good at defending." Twilight said.

"Lone was also good at defending as well. She even thwarted my moderate spells easily." Zoey said. Zoey was sitting down on her witch shelf creating a potion. Wivy sat down on the bed.

"Its ok bro, I used my claws to _**cut off**_ that bitche's right arm." Wivy smiled.

"Wait…y-you cut off Hilda's arm?" I said with shock.

"Yeah, I wanted it to STAY off…but, since that bitch is undead…she can put back amputated parts of her body. Even be heading her won't kill her…fuckin undead Princess." Wivy sighed.

"I'm almost done Najmi; I'm creating an _**Antidote **_for the Wither poison." Zoey said.

"W-Wither Poison?" I asked.

"When you are caught in a blast of a Wither skull or if you are _**bitten**_ by a Wither Skeleton. You will suffer from a poison called Wither poison. The poison causes damage to your organs and flesh and as it causes damage…it heals Hilda. Right now you are in pain and Hilda must be enjoying the healing effect." Zoey said.

"Hilda drank my blood while she bit me." I said.

"_**Humanized Wither Skeletons**_ are almost like Vampires. However, they not only drink blood from living creatures, but they also drain their life and energy." Zoey said.

"Thanks for telling me…so, since it's a tie…what's going on now? Why are we here?" I asked.

"We are done for today. We didn't lose or win, so none of us have been removed. It's _**6:12 PM**_, we have the night to explore the Skeleton Castle or just relax and do whatever we want. At_** 9:00 AM**_ in the morning is when we start the next challenge." Zoey said.

"G-Great, I stink…I need to wash myself." I said. Zoey stood up and grabbed a potion.

"Ok, the Antidote is done. Here…" Zoey gave me the potion. I grabbed it and drank the green liquid. The pain was gone and I felt better.

"Thank you, Zoey." I smiled…

**Author's Note: The challenge is over and now it's time for Najmi to have his "**_**Dates**_**" with the girls. XD**

**I got a Poll! Which challenge do you want to happen next?**

**1. _Red Rover_**_ (Object of the game is to break through the Team's arms that are locked together in a line. It is a strength and endurance challenge and shows how strong a Princess can break through another Princess's arm and how well the other Princess can knock back the opposing Princess)_

**2. _Exam Time _**_(Object of the challenge is to complete a written test on the desk. The Test will be about survival tactics, fighting, what reagent you use to enchant items, and how to man a War if it ever happened)_

**3. _Dare! _**_(Object of the game is to spin the wheel and whatever the pointer lands on, the Princess must dare the Princess from the opposing Team to do it. The dares can be very dangerous or very nasty)_


	42. Wivy's Secret

**Author's Note: I decided to give Charged Cupa a name so that I won't just keep typing it.**

**Charged Cupa's name will now be…**_**Electress**_.

**Cupa will just be Cupa.**

**Also, incoming Mind fuck chapter! XD**

**Hey, crap like that happens in real life! No denying it lol**

**Chapter 43: Wivy's Secret**

I sat up and stretched my arms. Sandy gave me my backpack.

"Hey, where did you get my backpack? I left it at Lone's cave." I said.

"Lone had her Wolves bring it to you. It's an apology for hurting you during the game." Sandy said.

"Great, now I don't have to wear these stupid tribal shorts. It's awesome that I'm showing my muscles to everyone, but I got tired of being naked or half naked all the time." I said. I grabbed my backpack and I was about to unzip it, but Hyme stopped me.

"Wait a second, mister. You just said you stink from all the fighting, I can smell your funk. How about we take a bath? And remember our deal." Hyme said.

"Oh, right…" I said…

**-6 Minutes Later-**

I relaxed in the warm bath water. The bathroom was huge and my entire Team was able to fit in the large bath.

Wivy was sitting on my lap, Hyme was sitting next to me, Sandy was rubbing a bar of soap on herself, Electress sat in a corner by herself with her eyes closed, Zoey rubbed Shampoo in her hair, and Twilight was scrubbing Zoey's back.

I tried hard not to get turned on…I mean I'm in a bath tub filled with hot and attractive Anime girls. I couldn't contain myself…my member got hard and started to poke Wivy. Wivy looked down confused, but then smiled.

"Bro are you getting turned on?" Wivy said.

"Umm, no…" I said. Wivy took her hand and reached down and grabbed my member.

"Whoa, your rock hard man." Wivy smiled.

"Wivy, no, you can have sex with him all you want if it's just you too in the bath tub…but, not when the entire Team is here." Zoey said.

"Hmmm, fine…besides I got to ask you a question man." Wivy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to fuck me after we take our bath? Or take me out to dinner first? I'm down for either." Wivy said bluntly.

"I'll take you out for dinner." I said.

"Awesome! It's a date then." Wivy smiled.

"Yeah, a date." I said.

"Don't expect me to act like a lady bro." Wivy said.

"You know…I never came across a girl like you that acted so…Manish. You're not a dyke or a butch." I said.

"Let me tell you a secret man." Wivy began.

"Shoot." I said.

"Ya see…I was actually born a _**boy**_ back then. But, my father didn't want to have a boy, so he altered my DNA and changed me into a girl when I was_** 15**_ years old, I am now _**18**_." Wivy said. My mouth dropped open.

"What in the fuck!? But, you were a boy for 15 years!" I yelled.

"My body may have changed, but my guy mind hasn't." Wivy said.

"B-But…if you still have a guy mind…why are you lusting after me? Shouldn't you be against the fact of liking a boy, but liking a girl…and, becoming a full blown Lesbian for it?" I asked confused.

"That's the thing bro…I was _**gay**_when I was a boy." Wivy said. I stared at her in disbelief, I was in shock, disturbed, and confused out of mind.

Wivy had a_** Sex change**_…straight up. I pushed her off me.

"I don't give a fuck if you're a girl now, you're a faggot hiding in a girl's body!" I said. Wivy grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"Bro…" Wivy began.

"I have tits and a vagina; ok…I don't look like a guy. Yes, I am a guy inside…but, I am a girl." Wivy said.

"It's not ok…you're a gay guy trapped inside a girl's body." I said.

"Come on dude, it's not gay because I'm no longer a guy, I'm actually Straight for wanting to have sex with you." Wivy said.

"I don't care; I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of you having sex with me. That's what you want huh?" I asked.

"Yes…I tried Dildos and they felt great. I want the real deal." Wivy said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Wivy smiled.

"Look at these wonderful tits I have." She rubbed her boobs against my chest.

"Listen you basterd…" Electress began and looked at me.

"Wivy is a bitch with a nice body, boobs, and she looks pretty. She doesn't have a dick or looks like a boy or man. So, why don't you just shut the fuck up and accept her?" Electress said.

"_Wait…this is just like Naruto's __**Sexy Jitsu**_. _He transforms into a hot female version of himself…so, Wivy is basically a Sexy Jitsu that's real and not fake. But, in the end…it's still a fucking Sex change…"_

I thought.

"Can I see what you look like as a guy?" I asked.

"No, I am now a girl and I'm happy. I never want to have a dick." Wivy said.

"Why? You were born a boy, how could you reject that? Plus, why do you find being a girl better than being a boy? Besides…being a guy is easier than being a girl." I said. Wivy smiled.

"That's the thing man…I may look like a hot girl, but I can act like a slob or not act like a lady. I don't even wear a Bra, I wear G-strings." Wivy said.

"I think you're a _**Transgender**_." I said.

"DUDE! I have no dick or a Manish body! All I have is just a guy mind." Wivy said. I looked at Wivy's body to see her vagina and boobs and her very hot looking body…

"Oh, good…you're not a Transgender or a feminine cross dressing boy." I said with relief.

"Haha, I'm not!" Wivy laughed.

"Man…I remember seeing feminine boys that cross dressed at my school. They fooled everyone to thinking that they were actual girls…" I said.

"Sounds creepy." Wivy said.

"Yeah, oh shit I got something funny to tell you." I said.

"Shoot, bro." Wivy said.

"I remember a guy named Tommy at my school. He was going out with this really cute blonde girl and when he was about to have sex with her…he found out she had a dick and was actually a cross dressing feminine boy! Oh fuck, he was pissed!" I laughed.

"Sick basterds, I may have a guy mind…but, I'm a full blown girl." Wivy said.

"I still can't have sex with you Wivy." I said.

"Why not bro!?" Wivy yelled.

"Because it's awkward that you used to be a boy." I said. A shadow appeared over Wivy's face.

"Dude, if you don't accept me…I'll take you by force." Wivy's lips turned Blue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We can still be best friends." I said.

"Dude, I want to be more than just a friend…you're my hot bro…" Wivy moved closer to me.

"Stop fucking saying that." I said.

"Alright…enough is enough you too. Wivy, if you really care about him…then you shouldn't be forcing him to like you. And Najmi, Wivy is a girl now…theres nothing wrong. It's not like she has a penis. She's really pretty." Zoey said. Wivy's lips turned Pink.

"Fine…keep saying that you don't want me. You're going to fuck me sooner or later." Wivy smiled.

"Whatever…" I said and relaxed in the bath tub. Wivy sat on my lap and buried her face into my chest. I pushed her off me.

"Stop sitting on my lap." I said.

"Why not bro?" Wivy asked.

"Now that I know that you're a boy on the inside…I don't want you to get any sexual satisfaction around me." I said. Wivy sighed and sat next to me and wrapped her arm around mine.

"We can be very close siblings. You are my big brother and I'll be your tough little sister." Wivy smiled.

"_I have an __**incest**__ fetish… Him ramming deep into my pussy while I yell 'Faster big brother!' man, I am so kinky."_

Wivy thought.

"I don't care…anyway; I'm starting to get hungry." I sat up and got out of the bath tub. I grabbed a white towel and started to dry myself off.

"Hmmm, me too." Wivy smiled and climbed out of the bath tub.

"Is there a place to eat around here?" I asked.

"Yes, King Bone told us that he is serving us free meals while we stay here in his Castle. Go to the kitchen that's 4 floors down. I'll eat up here, I brought my own meal." Zoey said.

Zoey then got out of the bath tub and put her mouth to my ear.

"It's actually 7 floors down, I'm lying so that Wivy won't follow you and you'll be able to lose her in this maze like Castle." Zoey whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked everybody.

"I'm a Creeper…I just eat Gun powder and I can summon it anytime. So, I'm cool." Electress said.

"I ate A LOT of Snakes that Hiss summoned during the challenge." Hyme said.

"Me too…" Sandy said.

"I'm not hungry, I'm fine." Twilight said. Wivy pounced on me.

"Looks like it's just me and you big bro!" Wivy smiled. I pushed her off me.

"No, go eat somewhere else." I walked out of the bath room and unzipped my backpack. I quickly put on my white t-shirt, Boxers, my socks and pants, Nikes, my Dog Tag, and my Jack Skeleton Hoodie.

"Damn, it feels good to wear clothes again." I smiled. Back in Lone's Wolf den, she didn't want me to wear any clothes because clothes are part of _Civilization_ and not part of nature. So, I had to walk around butt naked.

When the Monster Games started, I was just wearing a furry tribal short and a Wolf mask and a furry cape. I didn't have no underwear, shoes, or a shirt. Wivy was drying herself quickly.

"Hold up! Wait for me big bro!" Wivy yelled while drying her hair quickly. I ran out of the Hotel room and down the hallway. The floors were white carpet and the walls were Cobble Stones. I came across a stair case and ran down 7 flights of stairs.

I stopped and breathed heavily.

"Good, she can't find me now." I said. I walked into the hallway and came across a Kitchen door. I opened it and found _**Humanized Skeletons**_ working in the kitchen.

A man with short blonde hair and Blue eyes and he looked in his 40s and had pale skin came up to me.

"Good, evening sir?" He said. The man was wearing a white Chef outfit and had the famous large Chef hat on top of his head. He was 5"9.

"Hello, what are you guys cooking?" I asked.

"Everything…my name is _**Chef Ramses**_." He introduced himself.

"My name is Prince Nick. Can you show me where the tables are at please?" I asked.

"Very well sir, _**Amy**_!" Chef Ramses yelled. A young 19 year old girl wearing a red waitress uniform ran up to Ramses. She had short white hair, green eyes, pale skin, and she was 5"7.

"Yes, sir?" Amy said.

"Take this handsome young Prince to his table." Chef Ramses said. Amy turned and gave me a friendly smile.

"Come with me sir." Amy said. I nodded and followed her out the kitchen. She showed me a table made of wooden planks and the seats were wooden planks with soft red carpet blocks on them.

"What would you like to eat, sir?" Amy asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Mushroom Soup, Cookies, Pork Chops, Apples, water, fresh blood from a Pig or Cow, Baked or toasted Bread. We also have the special kinds of foods that you like to eat and the potions that taste yummy." She said.

"So, there's no Soda? No burgers or fries?" I asked.

"What's a Soda? And what's a burger and fries?" Amy asked confused.

"_Crap…I forgot. Minecraftia is very limited on food…it hasn't been discovered yet…"_

I thought.

"Ok, never mind…I'll get toasted Bread, Pork Chops, an Apple, and water please." I said.

"What do you want for desert? We got cookies and cake." Amy said.

"Cookies, please." I said. Amy smiled.

"Thank you, you will get your food very soon." Amy walked away. I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"Great…they have no damn Sprite or Mountain Dew here…" I complained…

**Author's Note: Again, I am still accepting Humanized Mobs XD**

**Anyway, see you all on Friday!**


	43. Food Progression

**Author's Note: The Humanized Mobs doesn't know about Earth food. It's time for Najmi to cook!**

**Warning: This chapter might make you hungry as you read.**

**The food and drinks comes from the **_**"Food Mod"**_** and **_**"Soda Mod"**_

**Chapter 43: Food Progression**

A thought came to me…

"_I can TEACH them how to cook different food. Cow Meat and Bread makes Burgers and Milk can create ice cream!"_

A smile stretched upon my face and I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

***WARP!***

Andr and Shadow teleported in front of me.

"Najmi!" Andr said sweetly and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.

"Andr, I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too, baby." Andr whispered in my ear. Shadow looked away and had a frown on his face.

"So, did your Team win?" Andr asked.

"No, it was a tie, how about your team?" I asked.

"Tie too…both of the Teams captured one Flag. I thought it was unfair because Ragnik had an extra person. However, it was good because I smacked up the vampire bitch, Anja during the game." Andr smiled.

"Awesome, I'm about to show the Humanized Skeletons how to cook." I said.

"Cook?" Andr said confused. I explained to her and her little brother about the thousands of different kinds of food on Earth.

"Amazing, I want to taste those types of food." Andr smiled.

"Yeah, come on…I got a kitchen to lead." I said.

I had no knowledge of cooking; my parents cooked everything for me. But, I had an idea of what spices or ingredients to use to cook or prepare the food. And from watching my favorite show called _**Hell's Kitchen**_ taught me some things about food.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Listen up everyone!" I yelled. The Humanized Skeletons stopped working and looked at me.

"I want to show all of you how to create new food!" I yelled. They all gasped and murmured to each other.

"Alright, how do you cook things?" I asked. Chef Ramses walked up to me.

"We cook everything in Cobble Stone Furnaces." He said.

"Wait…where are the Pans? Where are the Refrigerators? And where are the Stoves, Microwaves, and Pots?" I asked Chef Ramses.

Chef Ramses eyes popped out of his head and his eyeballs rolled on the floor. His jaw dropped and fell right in front of his feet. Exposing his mouth and the contents of his back throat. I recoiled.

"Gross!" I yelled. He picked up his eyeballs and jaw and placed them back.

"My apologies, sir, I was just shock beyond belief with what you just said. What are those things?" Chef Ramses asked. I face palmed.

"_This world is living in the stone age…literally."_

I thought.

"Alright, let's begin…where do I wash my hands?" I asked.

"Here…" Chef Ramses showed me a sink with no faucet filled with water.

"Where's the faucet?" I asked.

Chef Ramses gave me a confused look.

"Faucet? What's a faucet?" He asked. I face palmed again.

"Never mind…" I took a bar of soap and washed my hands in the small pool of water. I dried my hands with a small towel.

"Ok, give me a Chef outfit and a Chef hat." I said. A Waiter gave me the outfit and hat. I put them on and adjusted the hat. Andr and Shadow was fascinated and put on Chef Uniforms and a Chef hat too.

"I want to see how you create the foods you talked about." Shadow said.

"Same for me." Andr giggled.

"Alright, we are all set! There are Chickens here right?" I asked. Chef Ramses nodded.

"Great, bring me 8 Chicken Eggs, a bowl and a spoon and fork." I said. Chef Ramses ordered a Waitress to bring me 8 Eggs and a wooden bowl and spoon.

"Where's the fork?" I asked.

"What's a fork?" Chef Ramses asked. I made a loud sigh.

"Jesus…never mind…" I said.

"Alright, I'm going to show you how to make_** Scrambled Eggs**_, _**Hardboiled Eggs**_, _**Omelet**_ and _**Poached Eggs**_." I said. Andr, Shadow, Chef Ramses, and the Humanized Skeletons '_ooooed' _at me.

"_What the hell am I saying? I don't even know how to make an Omelet or Poached Egg…oh, well…I'll try."_

I thought.

"Here we go, now watch me." I said. I cracked 2 Eggs and the yolk spilled out into the bowl. I took the spoon and started to mix the egg yolk together. Chef Ramses was taking notes and writing what I did. The yolk was nicely mixed.

"Ok, since you guys don't have a stove…wait…FUCK!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Chef Ramses said.

"I just realized this is a WOODEN BOWL. I need a metal bowl." I said.

"Amy, create an Iron Bowl out of Iron Blocks." Chef Ramses said. Amy nodded and took out an Iron Block and crafted it into an Iron bowl, she gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said and poured the egg yolk into the iron bowl.

"Ok, like I was saying…we need to have a Stove…actually, I have a better idea." I said.

"What is it?" Chef Ramses asked.

"Make a small Iron table and build a campfire under it. On this counter." I said. A Waitress made the Iron table on the counter and built a campfire under it.

"Ok, make an Iron Bowl with a handle. This will be called a _**Pan**_, and make the bowl have a WIDE shape." I said. The Waitress created the Iron Pan and gave it to me. I placed the Pan on the iron table.

"Do you guys have Cooking Oil?" I asked.

"I don't know…but, try the _**Havin Juice**_. It's a sweet potion that makes the surface slippery and its eatable." He said.

"Close enough." I said. Chef Ramses gave me a long bottle with yellow liquid inside. I poured the liquid into the Pan and it sizzled. I then poured the Egg yolk and it started to really sizzle.

"Now we wait…" I said.

**-4 Minutes Later-**

The egg yolk started to turn yellow and I used an iron crafted _**spatula**_ to turn it all over the place. I had the Waiters and Waitresses craft all the types of cooking utensils that's from Earth: Spatulas, Forks, Spoons, Knives, Egg Beaters, Pots, Pans, and Plates all made of iron. I knew there were many more types of cooking utensils, but I only remembered the basic ones.

I then placed the Scrambled Eggs onto a plate.

"Anyone got any Spices?" I asked.

"Here, use these. This is _**Malt**_ and _**Tipper**_." Chef Ramses said.

"Those sound strange…I hear by call thee _**Salt**_ and _**Pepper**_." I said.

"Hmmm, nice…I like the new names." Chef Ramses said.

"Yes, do you have sauce?" I asked.

"Yes, we have _**Nargo**_." He said.

"Nope, don't like the name…it shall be _**Ketchup**_!" I yelled with a smile.

"Ketchup? Nice." He gave me a bottle with a thick red liquid. I sprinkled the Salt and Pepper on the eggs and squirted some Ketchup on the eggs.

"It is done! Everyone take a small bite." I said. Andr, Shadow, Chef Ramses, and the Humanized Skeletons took a small fork and picked up a small piece of Scrambled Egg. They took a bite and their eyes widened.

"_Lord of Bones! _This taste amazing!" Chef Ramses yelled.

"YUMMY!" Andr licked her lips.

"I-Incredible…" Shadow said with disbelief.

The cooks, waiters, and waitresses all had an orgasm from the delicious Scrambled Eggs.

"Ok, let's start on the other types of Eggs." I said…

**-15 Minutes Later-**

I've out done myself…I created Hard Boiled Eggs and an Omelet. I missed up on the Omelet like 3 times, but I managed to make one. Chef Ramses smiled.

"I remember crafting Cocoa beans together with Milk and creating a fizzy kind of drink." He said. My eyes widened.

"Fizzy drink? HOLY SHIT! You created _**Coca Cola**_!" I yelled.

"Shall we get to work making more food?" Chef Ramses asked with a smile.

"Let's do it!" I said…

**-3 Hours and 10 Minutes Later-**

I was exhausted and really sleepy…I and Chef Ramses created brand new foods together by crafting reagents or items together…Chef Ramses wrote down the last thing.

"Ok, want me to read off the new food?" He said.

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

Chef Ramses started to read…

* * *

**Chicken **_**Eggs (**__Scrambled Eggs, Poached Eggs, Hard Boiled Eggs, and Omelet__**)**_

**Chicken (**_Fried Chicken, regular Chicken, spicy chicken and other__**)**_

**Fish (**_Fried Fish and other)_

**Cow Meat (**_Burgers with cheese and other foods with Bread and __**Hot Dogs**__ too__**)**_

**Pigs (**_Bacon and other__**)**_

**Sugar (**_Candy from sour, sweet, spicy, or regular__**)**_

**Potato (**_Fries, Potato chips and other__**)**_

**Corn (**_Popcorn and other__**)**_

**Milk (**_Ice Cream and other__**)**_

**Soda:**

_Created by adding Milk, some potions, and a flavor to it._

**Pump:**_ A moderate soda with a nice sour punch. __**(Pumpkin)**_

**Seedy: **_A calming Soda that relaxes you. __**(Seeds)**_

**Mushy: **_A Fizzy and bubbly Soda that gives you a lot of energy. __**(Mushroom)**_

**Coco: **_A tasty Soda that helps heals your wounds. __**(Cocoa Beans)**_

**App: **_Fizzy and bubbly Soda that bubbles in your stomach and calms your muscles from aches and pain. __**(Apple)**_

**Dia: **_A potent and strong Soda that is really tasty and also makes you slightly stronger. __**(Diamond)**_

**GA: **_A yummy tasting Soda that enhances your alertness slightly and makes you slightly smarter __**(Golden Apple)**_

**Slurm:**_ A Soda that leaves a funny fizzy feeling in your mouth and stomach and loosens you up to have more fun and makes you happy. _**(Slime Ball)**

* * *

Chef Ramses finished reading it.

"Prince Nick…in all my life, I never thought these kinds of food ever existed!" He said with pure excitement.

"Yeah, hey, can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Anything for you, food master!" Chef Ramses bowed.

"Can you create a_** book**_ of all the foods that we made? Like a_** how to**_ journal on creating and cooking the foods and drinks that we made." I said.

"Of course!" He exclaimed with pure joy. I smiled at him.

Since I'm going to visit the entire Princesses' Castles. It would be best if I had a _**cooking book **_and show the cooks and chef how to prepare and create the food and drinks. I don't want to repeat myself every time I go to a new Castle…

I was so tired that I was nodding off every second. I was well fed because as I was cooking the food, I took some bites out of them. My stomach is satisfied and I am ready to get some sleep…

Skelly walked into the kitchen followed by a 3 tough looking _**Humanized Skeleton**_. The cooks and chefs bowed to her.

"My Princess, what brings you here?" Chef Ramses asked.

"I was looking for Nick, it's been 3 hours and he still hasn't shown up." Skelly said.

"I'm here, Skelly." I said. Skelly smiled and walked over and hugged me.

"Najmi, these are my trusted and close body guards: _**Makin**_, _**Myyrh**_, and _**Cross**_." Skelly introduced them.

"Hello, my name is Makin." He said. Makin was 6"0 and he had pale skin and was a little muscular. He had grey eyes and wore a black jacket with the hood up and dark grey pants and black shoes. He looked like a 19 year old boy.

"Cross." He stepped forward. Cross had a small scar on the left side of his face, light skin, grey eyes, and black short hair. He wore a grey jacket, dark grey pants, and a light grey Beanie with a Skeleton face on it. He also wore dark grey shoes. He was also 5"11 and looked like an 18 year old boy.

"Hey..." Myyrh said with dryness in his voice. Myrrh was 6"3 and he was lean, but muscular. He had pale blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a white hoodie with a Skull on the back and grey torn up jeans with a chain hanging from the belt and brown leather boots.

He carried a black bow and black arrows in a black Quiver that was strapped to his back…

Myyrh seems to be the leader of the group; he looks like a man in his young 20s and a carried a strong and calming aura.

"Nick, what have you been doing in here?" Skelly asked.

"I'll tell you…" I began. I explained to Skelly about the food that I was creating and had her try some of it.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Skelly smiled. I yawned.

"Anyway, Skelly…I'm really exhausted from creating all that food. I'm going to hit the hay." I said and walked away.

"Good night!" Skelly yelled. Andr and Shadow were still eating the yummy food that I made. Andr ate her 8th Burger and Shadow was munching on Fries and Ice Cream. Can't really blame them…it's like an all you can eat Buffet to a starving person who hasn't eaten in days…

**-5 Minutes Later-**

It was _**9:55 PM**_ and I walked back into my room with my Team mates. Electress reverted back into Cupa and Cupa was sleeping peacefully while holding a large green egg in her arms on the bed.

Sandy and Hyme slept together in the same bed and so did Twilight. I noticed that we have only _**2 beds**_ inside our room, which means I'm going to be sharing a bed with a Princess…

There was no sign of Wivy and I saw Zoey sitting on the bed next to Cupa while reading a book. Zoey looked up from her book and smiled.

"Your back, I was just about to go to sleep after a few pages." Zoey smiled. Zoey looked…pretty. She was wearing a black nightgown that hugged her body tightly and she wasn't wearing the witch hat.

"You look pretty." I said. Zoey giggled and smiled at me.

"Thank you; anyway…which bed do you want to sleep on? With me, Cupa, and Wivy? Or with Hyme, Sandy, and Twilight?" Zoey asked.

"With you…" I said and took off my hoodie, socks, shoes, and pants and got under the covers.

"What's that green egg that Cupa is holding?" I asked.

"It's a _**Creeper Egg**_. Her Mutant Creeper died and laid an egg. Right now, she is keeping it warm so baby Creepers can hatch." Zoey said.

"Ahh, ok good night…" I said and closed my eyes…

**-10 Minutes Later-**

I opened my eyes to see Wivy lying on top of me.

"Hey, big bro…it wasn't nice if you ditching me." Wivy said with a frown.

"Wivy-"

"Why can't you accept me?"

"It's about-"

"About what? Yeah, I may be a guy in a girl's body, but can't you see that I'm a girl now?" Wivy started to get angrier.

"I just-"

"WHY? Do you not see a wonderful body I have?"

"But, you're actually a guy-"

"NO, I'M NOT. You may be really cute, but you're so stupid."

"Careful…" I said. Wivy was getting so upset that her lips turned_** red**_. And her lips were inches from mine…she was going to infect me with the_** death poison**_.

"Careful about what? Oh, here I thought you were going to like me and what do I get? You reject me for stupid shit like that." Wivy started to yell a bit.

"Wivy, turn your lips pink. I want to show you something…" I said. Wivy turned her lips pink.

"What do you wan-"

I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed Wivy deeply. Wivy was surprised at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. Our tongues slithered around each other and I used my hand to fondle and play with her boobs.

I was infected with the _**pleasure poison**_ and my body once again got hot, sweaty, and my Heart beat like as if I was running and I felt my blood become as hot as magma in my veins. I discovered that Wivy wasn't wearing a Bra; she was just in her Red G-string Panties.

After 4 minutes of making out, we separated with a strand of saliva.

"Wivy, I want to say that I'm sorry for being such an asshole Homophobe to you. I mean, you're no longer a boy…why should I stay mad at you?" I said. Wivy smiled.

"So, you'll be my boyfriend, big bro?"Wivy asked.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." I smiled. Wivy hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now…" I breathed heavily.

"How do you get rid of this poison?" I asked.

"I had Zoey whip up a few potions to cure you, here." Wivy gave me a bottle of potion. I drank it and I no longer felt hot, sweaty, and my Heart beat went back to normal.

"Ok, good night." I smiled.

"Good night big bro." Wivy smiled. I held her in my arms and she did the same, we both fell asleep…

**-Vampire Castle-**

Queen Kalina stood up as a minion just finished combing her hair. Kalina looked at the Cube Human.

"Good job, hmmm…I'm getting hungry." Kalina said.

"Does the mistress want any of my blood?" The minion asked.

"No, I don't vant any of you…in fact, I vant Najmi…" Kalina smiled like a Predator.

"Mistress, we haven't seen the boy anywhere." He said.

"Find him and bring him to me. I think it's time that he satisfies my body." Kalina said.

Kalina's voice was formal, smooth, royal, calming, and seductive. Her voice and her beauty is how she got men to bed with her. Even married men couldn't resist her, plus her thick Russian accent intensifies her attractiveness by tenfold.

She may be undead, but she is an old Vampire that loves sex to no end. She may be married to Igus, but they sleep around with Humans and other Vampires. It is not considered cheating, they love each other really much…their Human/Vampire partner is just a piece of meat to them…

All of the time, they kill the Humans they sleep with and Vampires too. They are almost like Black Widows, after the sex…they eat their partner, not a single Vampire or Human escaped from Kalina and Igus…

Kalina may have been a Vampire past 6,000 years old, but she looked like a beautiful grown woman in her 40s. She had no wrinkles on her skin and her skin was a creamy pale. Kalina was a Vampire of beauty and grace.

With long silver hair that stopped at the middle of her back, her breast being D-cups and fitted perfectly in a black Bra. And she was 6"2 and wore a fancy black dress and black high heels, Kalina was dressed for Royalty.

Kalina had red lipstick and fancy red nails that were a little sharp and long. She uses her nails as tiny claws and can easily _**decapitate**_ or cut off a head of a Human or cut through iron or metal like butter.

"By drinking his blood?" He asked.

"Not just that you fool…but, it's time for him to pleasure my body. I think it vill be his first time, if my daughter Anja didn't have at him first." She said.

"As you wish…and what of Master?" He asked.

"Let my husband knov, if Najmi left the Castle…then ve must have a _little_ talk vith the boy about leaving us vithout our permission." Kalina said sternly.

"Yes, Mistress…" He said and walked away. Kalina laughed for a second, but then turned serious the next.

"No Human vould ever disobey me…" Kalina said with a frown…

**Author's Note: Oh, looks like the vampires discovered Najmi left lol**


	44. The Blood Diaries Pt1

**Author's Note: There will be sex in this chapter, but unfortunately…it won't be with Skelly, Lone, Andr, or Wivy.**

**Hey, Najmi is not going to be the only one having sex XD**

**Kalina looks like an older "**_**Inner-Moka"**_** from **_**Rosario Vampire**_**.**

**Igus looks like "**_**Dracula"**_** from **_**Van Helsing**_**.**

**There, if you seen the anime **_**Rosario Vampire**_** and watched the movie **_**Van Helsing**_**. Then, you have a good idea of what Igus and Kalina look like.**

_These chapters will also tell what was going on with the vampire family when Najmi stayed with them in his 5 day Coma.__** (See Chapter 23 for a reminder)**_

**Chapter 44: The Blood Diaries Pt1**

An hour has past and Kalina was growing impatient. She was sitting on a golden royal chair with a soft red cushion. Kalina used her hand to grab her silver hair and slowly released a few strands of it. Strands of her hair swung gently against her cheek.

A bored attitude painted Kalina's face. Kalina started to remember the nights when she would get intimate with her husband…

* * *

_It was a cold night…the blizzard blanked the land with sheets of soft whiteness. Kalina and Igus were inside a small Cabin. Kalina and Igus lay together in a bed while they stared into each other's crimson eyes. Both of them were completely naked._

_Kalina stared at her husband's features…black sleeked back hair, sometimes Igus won't sleek his hair back and have it normal. His skin was pale like hers and he wore a Red Amulet around his neck. Igus was really muscular and had abs and pecs…_

_Igus smiled as he too inspected the beauty of his wife. Long silver hair, Kalina ties it into a long pony tail on special occasions. Marvelous D-cup sized boobs that swayed if she turned around and pale creamy skin. Kalina had tight curves in all the right places of her body, plus she had no wrinkles even if she was that old. And so did, Igus…he didn't have any wrinkles either._

_Igus sat up and smiled at his wife._

"_My dear, having you vith me makes me feel so varm inside. Even though I am undead and can't feel a thing." Igus said._

"_Darling, don't be silly. It is not possible for us to feel human emotion." Kalina sat up and rested her head on his neck, a soft smile stretching over her face._

"_True, but ve can still imitate it. Ve may be monsters to the humans and they can all die in hellfire and blood for all I care, but ve can still show it. To be a true monster is to have no feelings at all and kill things for fun outright." Igus explained._

"_A very good point, ve may love each other, but ve are blood thirsty monsters to the humans." Kalina said._

"_Yes, I thought I vas going to be alone for eternity." Igus said. Kalina leaned closer to Igus, her fangs extended and brushed against his neck._

"_You veren't the only one to be damned for eternity." Kalina purred into his ear._

"_Right you are and my__** 3**_ _**children: Anja**_, _**Innya**_, and _**Vera**_, _vhoever said vampires can't reproduce?"_ _Igus laughed._

"_Those foolish humans said that. All ve have to do is focus the blood in our body and it vill make our organs vork again. Vhich means sex can still be enjoyed by us." Kalina smiled. Igus leaned towards his wife and planted small kisses on her neck._

"_I rather take the harsh burning rays of sunlight then to see you die." Igus said in his thick accent. Kalina smiled and started to kiss Igus's neck…_

_A Cube Human walked inside the Cabin and saw the love stricken vampires kissing each other on his bed. He looked down in horror to see that 2 of his friends were lying on the ground next to the bed…drained of blood._

_The Cube Human tried to escape, but all of a sudden…his head exploded and blood flew all over the place. Some of the blood landed on Kalina and Igus's body. Kalina smiled._

"_Really dear? Nov, ve have to clean up the mess." Kalina used her finger to wipe some blood off her thigh and slowly licked the blood off her finger._

"_Nothing entertains me so much in using my blood magic to force all the blood into human's head and exploding it. It's like filling a vater balloon." Igus smiled._

"_Humans are fragile, weak creatures…" Kalina said with a frown._

"_Yes, they are, pathetic." Igus replied._

"_Yes, indeed." Kalina started to lick the blood off her husband's body. Igus did the same to his beloved wife. After 4 minutes of passionate licking, both of their bodies were clean from the blood that splattered on them._

"_My darling, vould you make love to me tonight?" Igus asked. Kalina smiled like a Predator._

"_Yes, dear, the children are outside destroying the nearby human villages. Ve have each other in the meantime." Kalina said._

"_Vonderful…" Igus started to passionately kiss Kalina. Kalina's fangs raked against his lips and some blood came out. Kalina happily drank her husband's blood._

"_Vant to skip straight to the fun? I do not enjoy foreplay that much." Igus said._

"_I vould love too. I only do the foreplay if its vith humans, but vith other vampires? No I do not." Kalina got into the doggy style position. Igus positioned himself over his wife and focused the blood into his member._

_The vampires all had a special ability. All of them can use an ability called __**Blood Control**_. _The ability allows the vampire to control the blood that he or she consumed from a human, animal, or another vampire and uses it to make their organs work, make their body warm, and gives them skin color._

_Igus's member hardened and he thrusted deep into his wife, Kalina moaned gently in pleasure and Igus pulled Kalina up and sunk his fangs into her neck. A deep throaty moan escaped Kalina's lips._

_Kalina grabbed his wrist and swung it over and sunk her fangs into it. Earning a moan from her husband, the pleasure of the vampire kiss shot through their bodies and they felt a torrent of pleasure that a mortal couldn't withstand._

_Igus thrusted harder and the bed started to squeak and creak with every thrust. His wife's womanhood squeezed him tight like a vice as he thrusted deep inside her. Igus pulled out and grabbed Kalina and threw her against the wall, not hard enough to break through the wall._

_He was on her faster than a Heartbeat and re-entered his beloved, but now making feral thrusts. Kalina smiled at his roughness and was not fazed by it, she actually enjoyed it…_

"_Rough aren't ve?" Kalina asked._

"_Do you like?" Igus said with a ruggish grin._

"_Of course, I do. If you are going to be rough, so vill I…" Kalina smiled evilly and wrapped her arms around Igus's back, grinding herself roughly against her husband's thrusts. Her sharp nails dug into his back._

_They soon reached their limit and they both climaxed, Igus grunted and released a stream of thick rich blood inside his wife's womb. The only liquid that is in a vampire's body, Kalina screamed in pleasure as her vaginal muscles hungrily milked his member of the rich liquid._

_Igus pulled out of his wife and carried her and lay her down on the bed. Igus's red colored sperm slowly seeped out of his wife's womanhood._

"_Did my king enjoy himself?" Kalina grinned._

"_He sure did." Igus returned his own grin and kissed her on the lips. Kalina kissed back…_

* * *

Suddenly, Kalina's trance snapped back to reality when she heard someone's footsteps. Kalina looked up and smiled at one of her children….

_**Vera**_ was the middle sister of Anja and Nikita, and she was 4,974 years old and had a smug smile on her face. She was 5"9 and wore a pretty dark pink shirt and pink high heels and wore a pink mini skirt. She wore a golden locket around her neck and she was a C-cup.

Vera had long silver hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her eyes were red and she had creamy pale skin. She had pink nail polish and a pink lip gloss that smelled really sweet. She looked like a 17 year old girl.

She was the complete opposite of Anja. Anja was a tomboy, Vera is a _**girlie girl**_. She absolutely loves make up, dresses, cute things, boys, and sex. She also loves singing and she's notorious for seducing and luring boys to her at night.

She is a spoiled girl that sees and takes what she wants, from fancy dresses, to gold, diamond, and even boys…she will take it if it is cute. She is also very quick to get angry if she doesn't get what she desires.

She spends her nights singing, ordering the minions to fix her hair hours on in, putting on makeup, beatifying herself, and seducing boys and drinking their blood. Unlike, Kalina and Igus…she shows mercy to the human boys and lets them go instead of killing them.

However, she does erase their memory before letting them go.

"Ahh, Vera, what's wrong my child?" Kalina asked.

"I vant to see him again…" Vera said. She sounded like a 17 year old girl and her voice was soothing and clam.

"You vant to see the boy, Najmi?" Kalina asked her child.

"Yes, you didn't even let me see him vhen he stayed here for 5 days. Vhy didn't you let me see him mother?" She asked.

"I'm sorry my child, but I knov you have _**urges**_vhen you see something cute. You never sav him before and if you did see that he is an actual human and not a cube human. You vould have abused his body and blood vhile he slept." Kalina explained.

"I knov, mother, but I vouldn't do such a thing…again." Vera giggled.

"My minions are searching the castle for him." Kalina said.

"Did he escape?" Vera asked.

"Not possible, our castle has long hallways with many rooms, confusing bends and turns like a Maze, secret rooms, and the stairways that fools the person into thinking they are going down, but the stairs leads them to another twisting hallway. He couldn't have escaped, in less if he jumped out a window, but vill lead to his death because he vas at the highest point of the castle." Kalina explained.

"Did Anja help him? I knov that my big sister can be really rebellious at times." She replied.

"I hope not, she vould be punished if she did. Najmi is a very important human to us, ve keep him here so that he can not only serve us, but he is protected under our family." Kalina said.

"Hehe, since vhen did you and father started caring for humans?" Vera giggled.

"Ve don't care about them, Najmi is special and one of a kind. I tasted some of his blood vhile he slept, in all Centuries of my unlife; I never tasted such delicious, hot, young human blood. It's a good thing I had great willpower, if I vas starving…I vould have drained him dry of blood." Kalina said.

King Igus walked into the room, followed by minions…

"Najmi is gone." Igus said. Vera and Kalina's eyes widened.

"HE'S GONE? But, how?" Kalina asked with raised eyebrows.

"He found a secret room and created a portal to _**Cold Wood**_." Igus said. Kalina snarled

"That fool! It's below freezing in that forest and wolves lurk around." Kalina said angrily.

"Ve have to inform our daughter, Anja. Vera, go get Innya so she can speak with Anja." Igus said.

"Vhy can't I go?" Vera asked.

"Because you vill be easily distracted by the skeleton boys, blood, and the gold." Igus said.

"Oh…right." Vera frowned.

"Go get her." Kalina said. Vera nodded and ran at super human speeds that would put to shame a Motorcycle and Cheetah combined. She was moving so fast that a naked eye couldn't even see her.

Vera appeared in a room and saw Innya standing on the balcony and looking up at the night sky. Vera walked up to Innya with a smile on her face.

"Vhat is it, Vera?" Innya asked while the cool wind blew her hair…

_**Innya **_was the little sister of Anja and Vera, the youngest of the 3 daughters. She was 5"7 and 4,125 years old. Now, Innya was the most unique from Anja and Vera. She wasn't a tomboy like Anja and wasn't a girlie girl like Vera.

She was actually_** insane**_ and instead of taking pleasure in sex like the rest of her family, her pleasure was _**killing**_ vampires, animals, and especially humans. She rarely has sex, only once every 30 years.

She was a killer and enjoyed it to no end. She loves the agonizing screams of humans as she drains them dry of blood and uses her hands to rip off their limbs while she feeds. Innya prefers her humans to run away from her, instead of seducing them like the rest of her family.

Innya was the very definition of a cold blooded killing vampire. Her parents are too, but they know when to stop the killings. But, with Innya…she kills all and doesn't stop. Innya may be an insane killer, but she is actually the calmest and relaxed vampire in the family.

She isn't the killers that make evil laughs. Innya is the killers that stare at you, doesn't make a sound or say a word while she cuts you up with a knife and smile. Deep, down…she is laughing inside her Brain.

Since she is insane, she sometimes talk in_** riddles**_ and talks to herself when she needs to think about things. She claims to have a friend called _**Top Man**_, Innya explains that Top Man is a man made out of pure darkness and has red glowing eyes.

Innya is the only one that can see and hear him. The rest of her family just scoffs at her _**imaginary friend**_… nonetheless; she has _**Psychosis**_…a disorder in the mind that makes the person lose sight of Reality.

Innya wears a black zipped up hoodie and always has the hood up. She has long black hair and pale creamy skin and her black hair covered her right eye, leaving her left eye exposed. She wore blue jeans and black pants. She wore black nail polish.

She was wearing a black belt and had all kinds of knives strapped in it. She wore a silver Heart locket around her neck. The locket had a black and white picture of her and her family at a human village covered in blood while smiling…

Vera's golden locket contained a black and white picture of her naked and over 8 boys, and 4 girls in a large bed sleeping with all of them naked and her having some blood on her lips. It was her biggest orgy ever and she had sex with everyone and drank all of their blood, she erased their memories.

"Ve have to go, Najmi is missing." Vera said.

"The little mouse managed to escape out of a Snake's lair? Impressive, the mouse is smarter than I thought. Vhere has the little mouse gone?" Innya said. She sounded like a 16 year old and her voice was calm and mellow, but with a hint of insanity in it.

"I vant you to come see our parents." Vera said.

"Chick must fly to Hawk…" Innya said and walked away. Vera face palmed.

"Damn her insanity, it gets so annoying." Vera complained and walked to her parents…

Innya and Vera walked up to their parents.

"There you are, Innya…vhat vere you doing?" Igus asked. Innya looked at her father and smiled.

"Star light, star bright in the darkness…vhy can't I touch the stars? Do they hate me? Vhy do you hate me little star?" Innya asked confused.

"Anyway, I just made the portal to the Skeleton Castle, jump in Innya." Kalina said.

"Ahh, the bone kingdom…can I have a pet bone to give to Top Man? No, he won't like bones that much…can he come too?" Innya asked.

"Sure, vhatever." Kalina said.

"Great, I'll bring some bones back for you too. I hope they throw a bone welcoming party for me and Top Man." Innya smiled.

"Vhat vas I thinking…Vera go vith Innya and make sure she doesn't kill anybody or do something stupid." Igus said.

"Yes, father." Vera said. Vera and Innya jumped into the portal…

**-Skeleton Castle-**

They appeared at the Skeleton Castle. It was _**12: 27 PM**_.

"Sister, sister, come out…vhere are you sister?" Innya said and walked down a hallway. Innya put her ear on a door.

"I smell sister, I smell her." Innya said.

"Go in quietly, ve mustn't wake them." Vera said.

"Can I-"

"No, you can't stab and kill any of the sleeping Princesses." Vera said.

"Awwww…" Innya whined. They opened the door slowly and walked inside carefully. Anja smelled her vampire sisters and woke up. She stood up and looked at them confused.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Anja whispered with shock.

"Ve came to ask you the vhere abouts of the mouse." Innya said.

"Mouse? You mean Najmi?" Anja asked.

"Yes, vhere ever has the lost mouse gone?" Innya asked. Anja explained to them about Najmi being found in the woods by Lone and being in the Monster Games. Innya smiled.

"This Mouse never stops entertaining me, in a game of ghouls and goblins trying to get back home." Innya said.

"Vhere is Najmi? And you must come back to the castle." Vera said.

"In the other room, here…" Anja got out of her nightgown and put her clothes back on.

"Come on…" Anja said.

"I vill haunt you for nov…" Innya followed Anja and so did Vera…

* * *

They sneaked into Najmi's room and came up to the bed. Najmi had his arms wrapped around Wivy and Wivy cuddled him like a teddy bear. Anja slowly tried to get Najmi out of Wivy's grip, but every time he moved away, her grip got tighter on him.

Anja pulled Najmi out of her arms and Wivy flung back and hit the pillow, causing her to wake up.

"Ahh, what the hell is going on?" Wivy looked up to see the 3 vampire girls holding Najmi.

"Hey, who the fuck-"

Wivy was silenced as Innya struck her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Mocking bird tried to mock, I stopped it." Innya said.

"Great, let's go…" Anja said and carried Najmi on her back and walked out. Vera and Innya were staring at Najmi as they walked down the hallway.

"Mother vas right…I vould have abused him if they let me see him. He's…gorgeous…" Vera cooed at Najmi.

"Snakes can't love mice." Innya said…

**-Vampire Castle-**

I heard voices as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes to see 5 people with red glowing eyes staring down at me. I was sitting in a chair…

"Who are you?" I said.

"Remember us?" Kalina turned on a torch and smiled at me like a Predator.

"_Oh, fuck…please be a dream."_

I thought.

"Unfortunately for you, it is not." Igus said.

"_I am so fucked…"_

I thought.

"I said no cussing in my castle." Igus hissed at me. I jumped back in fear from his hiss; I forgot the vampire family could read minds…

"Yes, you are little mouse…you are dead just as I." Innya grinned.

"Gosh, you're cute." Vera cooed.

Anja didn't say anything…

Words cannot describe the situation I am in right now…

**Author's Note: Damn he's caught XD**

**Creating Innya was kinda scary lol**


	45. The Blood Diaries Pt2

**Author's Note: Oh man, you guys are going to be shocked about the family.**

**And I hope all of you brushed up on your history lessons XD**

**Chapter 45: The Blood Diaries Pt2**

"W-What am I doing back here? How did I get here?" I asked in fear.

"Ve had our daughters; Innya and Vera tell Anja to bring you here." Igus said.

"Why am I back here?" I asked.

"You left the castle vithout our permission." Kalina said.

"Did you discover the room by yourself?" Igus asked.

"I'm impressed; a mouse conquered the maze to get the cheese." Innya said. I looked at Anja, she shook her head, and she didn't want to get in trouble by her parents. So, I decided to take the blame.

"Yes, I did find the room by myself and made a portal." I said.

"You created a portal to Cold Vood. Hov did you survive?" Kalina asked.

I told them everything about what happened to me when I left the castle. The only thing I didn't tell was the sex with Skelly and Lone.

"Ahh, so the Naturevolves took you in. And, let me see that wolf mark." Igus said. I lifted up my sleeve and showed them the Wolf mark.

"Let me see the power you got from it." Igus said. I nodded.

"_**1 Tail State." **_I said. The green aura appeared around me and created a tail made out of green energy that waved around in the air. The vampire family stared at me in fascination.

"Nature magic…" Vera said.

"Mouse has been injected vith pover." Innya said.

"Nature magic, ahh the good old nights vith them." Kalina said.

"You knov about the Naturewolves in the past?" I asked. I made the green aura and tails vanish.

"Yes, vhen ve lived back in Zussia; ve had a lot of them roaming around. Ve killed some of them for their lovely fur coats." Kalina said.

"Alright…I just want to say that I'm sorry for escaping. I didn't want to be chained inside the castle, I want to be free." I said.

"Vhy couldn't you just ask? Ve vould have sent some of our Cube Human minions to protect you." Igus said. Anja mentally kicked herself.

"Oh, opps…I'm sorry." I said. Innya walked over and sat on my lap. She took out a long curved knife from her belt and played with it in her hands.

"Shall I punish the mouse for his disobedience?" Innya asked.

"Umm…who are you?" I asked. Innya looked at me.

"Your oblivion." Innya grinned. Vera knelt down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hiya, cutie." Vera cooed.

"Vho- I mean who are these girls?" I asked. I discovered that they were starting to rub off me. Staying around these vampires with thick Russian accents was affecting my speech.

"Najmi, this is Vera and Innya, they are the sisters of Anja." Igus said.

"I thought you were an only child?" I asked Anja.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you about them at the bar." Anja said.

"This is Innya; she is the little sister of Anja and Vera. She is insane and is a cold blooded killer." Kalina said.

"Vhy does everyone call me insane? Top Man doesn't think I'm insane, isn't that right?" Innya smiled and looked at the wall like as if someone was standing there.

"For the last time, Innya…Top Man is just your imaginary friend. If he was real, I vould be able to detect him." Igus said.

"Top Man says he can only be seen by me. I guess that makes me special…" Innya said.

"Moving on, this is Vera…she is the Rose of the family. She has sex more than everyone else and she is nicer than the rest of the family. She is really spoiled and takes what she wants." Igus said.

"_Great…a slutty vampire."_

I thought.

"Don't you call me a slut, human!" Vera hissed at me.

"S-Sorry." I said. Vera's expression softened and gave me a warm smile. Igus returned to Innya's question.

"No, he may have disobeyed us, but this vill only be a varning to him. Ve can't punish and hurt him too badly like ve do vith our minions. So, he is off the hook." Igus said. A sad smile went across Innya's face.

"Lucky, lucky mouse…please disobey, I vant you to be acquainted vith my _sharp _friends." Innya said.

"Nov, Innya, he is an important human to us. You can't cut him up or beat him up like the rest." Kalina said.

"Can I drain him and bring him to life vith my blood?" Innya said.

"No, you can't drain him or give him your blood. If he does act out of line, drain him in till he faints from blood loss and bring him to us, so that ve can heal him and punish him." Kalina said.

"May I drink his nectar nov?" Innya asked.

"HEY! I vant to drink his blood first!" Vera yelled at Innya.

"Pampered poodle needs to calm down." Innya said.

"Vho you calling a poodle you bat shit crazy bitch!" Vera hissed at Innya.

"Rage is the calling card of a weak mind." Innya grinned.

"Enough." Igus said. Vera calmed down.

"Sorry, little sister…I get vorked up vhen I don't get vhat I vant." Vera said.

"It doesn't matter vho drinks his nectar first. All it matters is that the nectar is traveling down my throat." Innya said.

"Can I drink first?" Vera asked.

"No, you can't and just for cussing in front of me and at your sister. You don't get any of his blood, Vera." Igus frowned.

Vera crossed her arms and pouted.

"You may drink from him, Innya." Igus said. Innya looked at me and smiled.

"I vonder vhat you vill taste like…" Innya said and wrapped her arms around me and threw her head back and hissed and lunged towards my neck. Her fangs sunk into my neck and she started to roughly drink my blood from my body.

I was expecting to feel pleasure from my bite, but instead…I felt great pain in my neck. It's like someone is sticking 2 hot needles into my neck. Plus, the fact that she was messy and my blood came spilling out of my neck that flung on my sleeve and all over her chest.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled in agony. After 12 seconds, she released my neck and threw her head back making a loud moan. Her hood came off and I was able to see all of her head. My blood was all over her mouth, chin, and on her chest. Some blood was on my sleeve.

Innya dipped down and licked the bite mark on my neck, healing it. Innya hungrily licked her lips. A feral and crazy look appeared in her eyes.

"More…" Igus ripped Innya off me before she could bite me again.

"Innya, get a hold of yourself!" Igus yelled at her.

"More, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, MORE!" Innya chanted.

"Look at me!" Igus yelled.

"MORE NECTAR!" Innya yelled with excitement. Her eyes started to glow red and she was hissing and making sharp screeching yells.

"Vhoa…his blood vas so yummy that it put Innya in _**blood frenzy**_." Vera said.

"I knov, this isn't good." Anja said.

"LOOK AT ME!" Igus yelled.

"**AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Innya made a loud and crazy laugh.

Igus forced Innya to look at him. He narrowed his eyes and his gaze stabbed through her eyes. Innya started to calm down and her eyes were no longer glowing. He released Innya and she stood back up.

"Sorry…mad dog took control. I couldn't keep fury under control vhen I drunk his nectar." Innya said.

"It's ok, it seems his blood is TOO sweet for you that it vill put you in the blood frenzy." Igus said.

"O-Ok…c-can I have a healing potion? She drank too much blood." I said. Anja gave me a potion and I drunk it and I felt a lot better.

"Alright, hey…since, I'm here. Can I learn more about your family and the origins of vampires?" I asked.

"Sure, Innya…go to your room and clean yourself. Vera, lead her to her room." Igus said.

"Can you please clean my hoodie? I got blood on it…" I said.

"Here, I'll take it vith me and clean it." Vera said.

"Thank you." I took off my hoodie and gave it to her. Vera took my hoodie and lead Innya to her room.

"How come Innya and Vera aren't in the monster games?" I asked.

"Vell, Vera is easily distracted by boys and cute things. Innya is…unstable." Kalina said.

"Ahh, I see." I said.

"Come with me." Igus said. I followed Igus with Kalina and Anja behind me…

**-8 Minutes Later-**

We came across a large library; Igus stopped and looked at me.

"Nov, vhat your about to find out doesn't leave this library. You vill not tell anybody the information that you're about to find out. If you speak it to someone, I'll have Innya do EVERYTHING she vants to you." Igus threatened. I gulped.

"Yes, I won't tell." I said. Igus gave me a large red book and motioned me to seat down at a desk. I nodded and placed the book on the desk and sat in the chair. I looked down at the book and read the title.

"_**My Diary" **_it read.

"You want me to read your diary? Why?" I asked.

"I vish to tell you something really important, go ahead and read It and you vill find out the truth of me. Turn it to page 264." Igus said. I nodded and turned to the page…

* * *

**September 3, 1942**

**Stalingrad**

_Bodies…bodies were all around me. I could hear the relentless clashing and explosions of the German bomb shells all over the city. The Nazis were trying to destroy Stalingrad and ve have them right vhere ve vant them._

_My troops may be taking causalities, but the Germans are fools for fighting on our turf. I crawled and hid under my dead Comrades and pointed my rifle at the enemy soldiers and fired. I killed some of them and hid among the dead bodies._

_Snovflakes were falling gently to the ground, despite the explosions, gun firing, and dead body's everyvhere. The Snovflakes still looked pretty even vhen surrounded by relentless carnage._

_I couldn't let the Germans take over my country. World War 2 has gripped __**Europe**__ and it von't go avay in less ve fight to the death…_

_I am a proud__** Soviet Union**__ soldier and I am villing to fight so my country vouldn't be taken over by__** Hitler**__. He vill not destroy __**Communism**__, the Soviet Union will destroy the Nazis and ve shall reign._

_The German Tanks ploved through the snow and crushed bodies. The Tanks fired at the buildings to bring them down. I ran and climbed up a moving tank; I got the hatch open and threw a Grenade._

_The Grenade exploded, killing the Germans inside the Tank. I ducked and dodged the large soldiers and hid inside a building. I needed to recover because I was shot in the shoulder by a German soldier earlier._

_My Soviet uniform was cold, torn, and matted. But, it still kept me varm vhile the Germans didn't bring uniforms to keep them varm. I vas wearing my favorite hat, it was a black furry hat and it had a Red Star on it over my helmet._

_I vanted this Var to end so that I can see my beautiful vife, Kalina. I vas 28 years old and I met Kalina vhen I vas 14 years old. After this Var and hoping that I survive this, I vill come back and have children vith her._

_I hid deeper inside the destroyed building and came across a strange gloving purple cube next to some mutilated bodies of both my comrades and German soldiers. I walked up to it, cautiously vhile I pointed my rifle at it._

_All of a sudden, purple tentacles sprouted out of the cube and came towards me. I dodged the tentacles and shot the purple cube, the bullet vanished into the cube. I took cover and reloaded my rifle; I turned around and shot it again._

_The bullet yet again vanished into the cube. A tentacle caught my foot and pulled me into the cube. I yelled in terror as I vanished into the cube and I sav nothing, but darkness…_

_I heard my vife's voice call my name. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a vorld made out of blocks and my vife, Kalina vas holding me vhile crying. I stood up and hugged my vife tightly, I vas happy that I vas back vith my vife._

_Ve stood up and tried to find a way out of the strange cube land. I had a few magazines and killed some Covs vith my gun. Ve came across a strange human made out of cubes called __**Steve**__. Steve shoved us hov to craft and harvest blocks and explained about the vorld ve were in called Minecraftia._

_Ve parted avays vith him after his teachings and built a house out of vood blocks. I loved the new land…here; I'm avay from Var, killings, and the Nazi that vanted to take over my country. Hovever, I vas distraught about the Soviet Union._

_I never got to find out that the Soviets won or lost. It bothered me for years. But, I got over it and didn't care about it anymore. All it mattered vas that I vas her vith my vife and ve vere going to start a family in this strange vorld…_

* * *

My jaw dropped. I looked at Igus with pure shock.

"Y-Y-You…" I trailed off. Igus smiled.

"That's right, I am from Earth and so is Kalina…just like you." Igus said.

"Y-You're a Commie vampire…?" I trailed off.

I was really shock, not only was he a powerful vampire. But, he was from Earth like me and USED to be Human, before becoming…like this. Plus, the fact that he is a hard core Communist that hates the Nazi.

"Yes, I am…a proud Communist." Igus grabbed a flag from a corner and showed me. It was a Communist flag.

"And judging from your speech…you're American I take it?" Igus asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

I remember learning in my history class that Americans were really Anti-Communist during the _**Cold War**_ between America and the Soviet Union. _**Joseph McCarthy**_ came into power of being the president of the United States.

McCarthy hated the Soviets and saw communism as a huge threat. He developed a phrase called _**McCarthyism **_which means making accusations of disloyalty, subversion, or treason without any evidence.

In Hollywood, many were accused of being Communist, but swore they never practiced it. They lost their careers of being actors and actresses because of this…

"America is capitalist, right?" Kalina asked.

"Yes, we are capitalist and a democracy." I said.

"Interesting, I vonder how your government run things." Igus said.

"I'm really confused…if you too were human when you showed up here in Minecraftia, how did you become powerful vampires?" I asked.

"You vill find out more…" Igus smiled…

**Author's Note: Damn, who what a thought Igus and Kalina came to Minecraftia first and became vampires.**

**Will there be Nazi German Vampires coming to fight Igus and his family?**

**Find out on Friday! See ya later!**


	46. The Blood Diaries Pt3

**Author's Note: Here we go lol**

**A little Racism in the chapter, so heads up XD And don't get offended, this is how the Nazi acted in the past and they WILL be the Antagonists.**

"_What's worse than a Zombie Nazi? A Vampire Nazi."_**-**_**Najee**_

**Chapter 46: The Blood Diaries Pt3**

**-Unknown Location -**

A man in his 30s watched in a Crystal ball at Igus showing Najmi the book of his diary.

"Hmmm, vhy he is shoving that boy all his secrets?" He said. The man had a thick _**German accent**_.

"I don't knov father, but that boy…he looks yummy." A girl said. The girl also had a thick German accent like her father.

"He vants to train that boy." The man said.

The man's name was _**Gervis**_ and he is a _**Nazi **_German that was pulled into the purple cube just like Igus. Gervis was also turned into a vampire just like Igus; however…all of his family was pulled into Minecraftia during the war, while it was just Igus and Kalina that was pulled.

Gervis has short blonde hair and blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark and pale skin. He was wearing a black _**Nazi uniform**_ and with the Red Nazi Swastika arm band around his right arm, he also wore a black Nazi hat with the_** Bird holding the Swastika in its talons**_ symbol on was 6"4 and he was 7,740 years old.

His daughter's name was _**Ethel**_. Ethel looked like a 19 year old girl and she had pale skin and a child like face and pink lips. She was 6"2 and she had long pale blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back and haunting blue eyes.

She wore black boots, fish net stockings on her legs, a black mini skirt and a black belt with the Swastika on it. She was a C-cup and wore the black Nazi uniform that hugged her body tightly.

She wore a black _**SS Waffen**_ hat and she had black nail polish on her nails, she also had a Red Swastika band on her right arm. She was 5,045 years old, a little younger then Anja.

"Train the boy? You knov…I never sav vhat an African American looked like. Ve lived in Germany and not many of them came in." Ethel said.

"I knov, go inform your mother and sisters about this." Gervis said.

"Vhy?" Ethel asked.

"It's time we finish the war between the Soviets and Germans. Ve do not knov vho the victor at the battle of Stalingrad was. But, ve can finish it once in for all now that I observed Igus and his family for years." Gervis said.

"Yeah, and vith these vampire powers and immortality…it's going to be the fight of the Century." Ethel grinned.

"Yes it is, nov go on." Gervis said. Ethel walked away.

"If I can defeat Igus, I can drain him of blood and become poverful than any other king here." Gervis smiled…

7 minutes later and Ethel came in with the rest of the family…

"So, you are ready to take action?" A woman said.

The woman's name was _**Leyna**_ and she was Gervis's wife. She had pale skin and long strawberry blonde hair like her daughter, Ethel. She was 6"5 and carried a powerful aura around her.

She had blue eyes and wore a black dress and black heels. She wore a Swastika necklace around her neck. She also had a thick German accent and was 7,563 years old.

"Yes, ve are ready to take action." Gervis said.

"That boy…I like him." Ethel smiled. Gervis glared at his daughter.

"Ethel, my dear! You are a blue eyed, blonde_** Aryan**_! You shall not have dirty thoughts of the inferior races." Gervis said sternly.

"I meant to enslave him." Ethel grinned.

"True, we are the _master race_ and the lesser races must serve us." Gervis said.

"Do you knov anything of the African Americans?" Ethel asked.

"No, my dear…Hitler focused on Jews, Gypsies, Freemasons, and others…but, I don't recall him ever seeing them as a threat." Gervis said.

"They should be considered inferior." Leyna grinned.

"What about drinking his blood?" Ethel asked.

"You can drink his blood; blood is still blood, no matter what race or creature. But, I don't vant you to have sex with that African American boy; you deserve a blue or green eyed vhite man." Gervis said. Ethel smiled.

"Ok, father." Ethel crossed her fingers. Ethel was rebellious and loved to break rules that were strictly forced on her when she was little. Ethel may have been born in an extremely disciplined country, but it didn't stop her from rebelling.

Ethel was the only one in her class that wasn't brain washed into hating a lot of things completely. Ethel doesn't think all Jews were bad and even found it ridiculous that the Nazi were slaughtering many of them, even the poor ones.

Ethel still distrusts Jews because she knows that her people were poor while the Jews thrived in Germany. She looked up at Hitler as her savior, because her family was really poor when they lived back in Germany, but since he got rid of the Jews…her family was no longer poor.

Ethel takes an interest in Najmi because she has never seen a black person before and finds him different from the rest. Plus, Ethel wants to mess with her father's head and upsetting him by playing around with Najmi. She also wants Najmi as her personal slave so that she can feed on his blood and satisfy her sexual desires.

"So, I can't order him around for sexual favors?" Ethel asked.

"I SAID _NEIN_!" Gervis yelled at Ethel.

**(Nein means "**_**No**_**" in German)**

Ethel stood straight and looked forward.

"Yes, sorry for my stupid lust, father." Ethel saluted her father.

Ethel's little sister looked at her.

"Ethel, I knov there isn't many boys around, but please don't take an interest in a brown skinned pathetic boy. Ve are the perfect race." She said.

Her name was _**Mukki **_and she was the little sister of Ethel. Mukki was 5"11 and had pale skin. She had strawberry blonde hair that was in double pig tails. She also had blue eyes like the rest of her family and wore the same black Nazi uniform like her father. She too shared the German accent like the rest of her family. She was a B-cup.

Mukki was serious and always ready to fight for the Nazi. Unlike, her fun loving and rebellious sister, she is always working, serious, and has no time for play time. All she wants to do is crush her enemies, conquer them, and strengthen the Nazi. Mukki looked like an 18 year old girl.

"Yes, you are correct. Vhy on earth vould I be interested in him?" Ethel asked.

"That filthy lust my dear." Gervis said.

"So, vhere is cousin?" Mukki asked.

"Right here." A voice said. The Cousin came into the room.

His name was _**Adel**_ and he was the Cousin of Ethel. Adel looked like a man in his late 20s and he also served in the Nazi campaign against the Soviets at Stalingrad. He had a shaven head, so he was bald and blue eyes and pale skin, he was really buff.

He wore a black shirt with the Swastika on it and wore blue jeans and black steel toed boots.

"Vhen are ve going to start?" Adel asked. Ethel looked down sadly.

"I must my brother." Ethel said. Abel walked over and hugged Ethel.

"_Du hast Mich." _Adel spoke in German to her. Ethel nodded and hugged back.

**(Du hast Mich means **_**"You have me"**_** in German)**

Gervis looked at them.

"Ve vill start the operation. Ethel, I vant you to go to the Soviet's castle and get information out of that African American boy." Gervis said.

"Vhy?" Ethel asked.

"He must be a servant to them. If you can get him to spill out some important information, it vill help us. Use vhat you must…intimidation, seduction, hypnotizing him, anything. And you can't let Igus's family discover you." Gervis said. Ethel did the infamous Hitler salute.

"_Seig heil_! I vill not fail!" Ethel yelled with fury.

**(Seig Heil means **_**"We Hail" **_**in German)**

"Good, remember…strength and honor and the vorld belongs to the strong and brutal." Gervis said.

"Yes, father!" Ethel yelled.

"No place for weaklings." Mukki said.

"Prepare the portal." Leyna said.

"And, Ethel, do not have sex vith that boy! If you did and I find out, I vill _**disown **_you, you are not a pure Aryan Angel if you commit that act." Gervis said cruelly to Ethel.

"Yes, father!" Ethel yelled. Even though Ethel was glaring and her stature was strong, deep down, Ethel was crying. Ethel was strong, tough, and powerful…but, she hated it when her father said things like that to her…

* * *

**-Vampire Castle-**

"Hey, how can you speak English? Didn't you speak Soviet when you lived back in Europe?" I asked.

"Steve and some of the Humanized Mobs ve encountered taught us." Igus said.

"Ahh, I get it, and how did you translate your diary to English?" I said.

"They taught me hov to read and vrite in English." Igus replied.

"What page do you want me to read now?" I asked.

"Read page 475, it tells hov I and my vife became like this." Igus said.

"Oh, and before I read…whats your last name?" I asked.

"Nikita, I am Igus Nikita and so is my family." Igus said.

"Alright, I'll start." I said and flipped to the page, eager and excited to find out what turned Igus and Kalina into cold blooded vampires…

* * *

**Date and Month Unknown**

_This vorld has day's vith only 14 minutes of day light and nights are longer and last 25 minutes. This vorld vas really strange…a total of 39 minutes is the time limit of each day. And, it makes me think…_

_Time is moving really fast in this vorld, back on Earth, the time limit of a full day vas 24 Hours. But, here…it vas only 39 minutes, could it be that I vas in a vorld vhere time moves a lot faster than on Earth?_

_I couldn't tell. I and Kalina had to adapt to the quickly changing days and I soon stopped numbering and dating my Diary. Vhat vas the point of keeping track of day's vhen it only lasts for 39 minutes? Time flies in this vorld and there just isn't any point of keeping track of it._

_I also discovered hov barren and empty the land vas. There vasn't any cities or even towns in this land, ve did come across some Villages and met Villagers and some of the friendly Humanized Mobs._

_They taught us hov to speak English for a fev years and ve learned vell. I and my vife vas able to speak both English and Soviet. Ve decided to move somevhere that vas cold and had snov. I just had to be in a cold area that reminded me of the Snovflakes back at the Soviet Union._

_I and Kalina built a boat and set out to a new land. Ve arrived at a mountainous snowy location and ve immediately loved it. Ve built a large Cabin made out of wood blocks and ve made love that night vhen ve arrived._

_I vas happy vhen I found out that Kalina was pregnant vith 3 children. I decided to call this place __**Zussia**__, instead of it being barren and nameless. This is vhat I dreamed of, to live at the Soviet Union and not be in Var._

_More time has passed and my 3 kids: Innya, Vera, and Anja became part of the family. Even, more time has passed and they have become beautiful young teenagers. Anja, vas tough and alvays loved to fight, she vas the strongest._

_Vera vas beautiful and loved vearing dresses that my vife made and sung beautiful Soviet and English songs. Innya vas silly, playful, and funny and enjoyed making everyone laugh vith her jokes._

_Everything vas going vonderful…but…I realized that it's just my family and no real humans in Minecraftia. There vere no males around and I feared my daughters vere going to love each other TOO much or love me TOO much._

_One day, a Vitch named __**Amanda**__ came upon my family one night. She vas really nice and sveet and liked us because ve veren't humans hunting for Vitches. She told us that she vas working on a project that can make someone live forever._

_My family and I agreed to help her and so, she led us to her Cabin. Ve vere told to hold certain bottles and place things inside the boiling Cauldron. Amanda needed 1 more thing to add into the Cauldron: Vampire Bat blood._

_She caught a Vampire Bat and sliced its head. The blood poured out of the stump of its neck and into the Cauldron. All of a sudden, the Cauldron started to boil and shake around. Amanda stood in shock because she just realized she vasn't supposed to add blood into the Cauldron and read a vrong page._

_Thick Red smoke started to puff out of the Cauldron and blanked the entire Cave. Amanda used her magic to shield herself from the smoke and I and my family tried to get out of the Cave, but the smoke burned our lungs and veakened our muscles. Ve couldn't escape…_

_Ve soon fainted from the thick smoke…vhen I opened my eyes, I vas different. My skin vas really pale and I had Vampire fangs and red eyes. I had a great hunger that needed to be slated. I ran up to Amanda and bit her neck._

_Amanda used her magic to barely escape from me. To this day…I don't knov if Amanda is still alive. Did she die of blood loss or survived? I never sav Amanda again ever since the night ve turned into Vampires._

_I and my family took a liking to being Vampires and our blood lust took over our minds. Ve pillaged Villages for blood. Innya vas the veakest to take the change, she became insane because of the sudden change into a Vampire and the blood corrupted her mind._

_Ve may have turned into blood sucking creatures of the night. But, at least I vill be vith my family for all eternity…_

* * *

"So, that's what happened…oh man." I said sadly. Igus and his family sounded really pleasant while they were humans. But, it's all over since they became Vampires. I especially felt sad for Innya…

"Are you creating a cure?" I asked.

"No, ve like being Vampires, ve vill never die." Igus said. I sighed. Kalina wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't be sad about vhat happened to us. Anyway, I vant you for tonight." Kalina whispered.

"Want me?" I asked confused.

"There vas also another reason vhy you vere brought here, I vant you to satisfy my body." She grinned.

"W-What? B-But, your married and I can't do that to Igus!" I yelled.

"It's ok my boy. I told you that ve sleep around vith all, ve just see them as a piece of meat." Igus said.

"Nov go take a nice hot bath. I vill be vaiting for you." Kalina grinned…

**-8 Mins Later-**

"Oh, man…I get to have sex with Kalina…a fucking vampire MILF…" I said.

"I'll wash your back, I am a servant…" I heard a girl with a thick** German accent** said to me from behind…


	47. Intruder

**Author's Note: Here we go! Germans FTW!**

**Also, I'll be working on my "**_**World of Darkness**_**" story, which means chapters will be a short.**

**Chapter 47: Intruder**

I turned around and saw a pretty pale blonde girl with pale skin and blue eyes. She was 6"2 and looked like a 19 year old girl and had the face of a child as if she was still 12 years old. She had C-cup boobs with nice pink nipples.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ethel; I come from Germany just like Igus. And no, I am not a Nazi." Ethel smiled sweetly.

"Whoa, your German accent is sexy as hell." I smiled. Ethel giggled.

"Thank you, nov…vould you come close to me?" Ethel asked. Her voice was so smooth and bright. I nodded and swam up to Ethel and sat next to her. She took out a bar of soap and started to rub my body.

As she rubbed my body, she started to study my features. She touched my Afro with her hand and used her other hand to massage my cheeks, neck, and chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"In Berlin, I never sav an African American." Ethel smiled.

"No, I'm not African American. I'm Black, if I was born In Africa and immigrated to America, then I would be an African American." I explained.

"Ahh, I see." Ethel said.

"Hey, how is Berlin? I always wanted to go to Europe and visit Germany, Italy, Spain, and the United Kingdom." I said.

"It's…great in Berlin." Ethel smiled. The memories started to come back to her…

* * *

**March 7, 1932**

**Germany, Berlin**

_Ethel sat down on a dirty table. She was wearing an old dress that her mother made and waited for her family to sit at the table with her. Ethel was 13 years old…_

_The family silently came to the table and sat down. Gervis took out a loaf of Bread and started to cut pieces of it and gave each piece to his family. Ethel tried to hold back tears as she got a piece of Bread._

"_Vhat's vrong, dear?" Gervis asked._

"_V-Vere p-poor…ve have to eat bread everyday and ve don't have enough vater…" Ethel said sadly. Gervis stood up and walked over and hugged Ethel._

"_I knov, I don't knov vhy a lot of Germans are as poor as dirt. Ve vill find a vay to get rich…" Gervis held his crying daughter tightly…_

* * *

"Are you ok?" I asked Ethel.

"Umm, yeah…I'm fine. So, vhat do you knov about Igus and his family? I don't knov that much because I rarely see them in this big castle." Ethel said.

"Well, I know that they are Commie Vampires and Igus and his wife come from the Soviet Union during WW2 and were transported here by that purple cube." I said.

"Purple cube?" Ethel asked. Then, it hit me…

"Purple cube…oh, shit! That was the same purple cube that teleported me here in Minecraftia." I said with shock.

"No one knovs of the purple cube, its strange hov it shovs up on Earth." Ethel said…

**-Innya's Room-**

Innya was lying on her back while staring up at her ceiling on her bed.

"Mouse's blood vas so yummy, I let my dog out after I fed on him. But, I sense a disturbance in my veins. Some little Snake is here, and she is squeezing our mouse." Innya said.

Innya stood up and walked to the balcony.

"Top Man, vhat shall I do?" Innya said. Nobody responded to her…

"Ahh, you vant me to go check on the mouse?" Innya said.

"Ok, I vill, yeah I may have hurt him badly vhen I fed on him. But, he is my family's mouse and I must protect him from dangerous rats, snakes, and hawks." Innya smiled.

Innya grabbed a few knives and walked out of her room…

* * *

Ethel's eyes locked onto mine.

"Anything else they do?" Ethel asked with a smile.

"No, that's all I know about them." I said. Ethel sat on my lap and smiled sweetly at me. Her pretty blue eyes stared into mine; they reminded me of the water from the Ocean. I became entranced by her pretty eyes.

"Vhat's your name?" She whispered.

"My name is Najmi." I said. Ethel put her mouth to my ear.

"Be my slave, Najmi. Vhen my family takes over Minecraftia, you vill be my personal slave. My family vill treat you like dirt and they vill barely feed you. But, vhen there not around…I vill award you vith food and…my body." Ethel whispered in my ear.

I smiled; I was in a trance by her pretty eyes. Her fangs extended and she slowly moved her mouth to my neck…

Ethel turned around quickly and caught a knife that was flying faster than a bullet in her finger tips. Innya stood in the doorway of the bath room.

"Vhat is Snake doing to my mouse?" Innya glared.

"I'm your servant, vhy did you attack me?" Ethel asked.

"Snake tells lies, you are not a chick. Vhere did you come from and vhy are you touching my mouse?" Innya asked.

"No vhere, I svear that I'm your servant." Ethel said.

"Top Man said to check on mouse. I find lying Snake about to bite and svallov mouse. Get avay from my mouse or I vill rip your goody organs out." Innya threatened.

"_Looks like I've been found out…"_

Ethel thought. Innya threw a knife at Ethel, but she dodged it and moved with incredible speed and punched Innya in the stomach. Innya flew back and crashed through walls into different rooms. Innya stood up and dusted herself off.

"Snake is very fast. I must get big sister to take care of her." Innya ran off. Ethel came up to me.

"Sorry, Najmi, but I must take my leave nov. Ve vill meet again." Ethel smiled and kissed me on the lips and ran off…leaving me in the bath tub, still in a trance…


	48. Vampire's Kiss

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I had something important to do. I couldn't update last Sunday. And, you all get a nice HEATHLY dose of vampire sex XD**

**I also decided not to do the W's anymore, it was getting annoying.**

**Chapter 48: Vampire's Kiss**

I snapped out of my trance and looked around.

"Oh, man…what happened?" I asked. Anja and the rest of the family came into the bathroom.

"Bad Snake got away, she tried to swallow mouse." Innya said.

"Najmi, come out of their and dry yourself." Igus ordered me…

**-8 Mins Later-**

I sat down in a chair with the family standing over me.

"Now, tell us who attacked my daughter." Igus said.

"Her name was Ethel and she had a German accent and said she was from Berlin." I said. Igus frowned.

"German accent? Berlin? Oh, the cursed blood…the Nazi is here." Igus growled and balled his fists. A red aura appeared around Igus.

"Honey, please calm down." Kalina said.

"How can I!? The Nazi is in Minecraftia and they're going to take it over, like they tried to do at the Soviet Union!" Igus yelled. Kalina walked over and hugged Igus, she caressed his cheeks.

"Shhh…" She whispered. Igus calmed down and the red aura vanished.

"Sorry…anyway, what did she say to you when you were in the bath with her?" He asked.

"She wanted to know about your family." I said.

"Did you tell her anything? I hope you didn't, remember what I said about keeping our secret?" Igus said.

My eyes widened and I gulped. I began to sweat profusely.

"WELL? Speak." Igus ushered me.

"I…I…told her. I'm really sorr-"

I couldn't finish the word because Igus grabbed my throat and lifted me high in the air.

"You told her our SECERT!?" Igus yelled in my face. I grabbed his arm to make sure that the weight of my body wouldn't snap my neck.

"I-I'm s-sorry! S-She hypnotized me!" I yelled with fear. His red glowing eyes pierced through my eyes and glared at my very soul.

"Forgive him please, father." Vera begged.

"It's not his fault; father…the Snake was strong and hit me really hard that I go flying like a Bat. Snake is really powerful." Innya said.

"Father, that German girl sounds powerful." Anja said.

"Hmmmm…" Igus said and put me back on the ground.

"She does sound powerful, and I shouldn't be angry at you. You were dealing with a powerful vampire, might I ask…what happened to her?" Igus asked.

"She vanished…I could hear her even in the trance. She said she was leaving and that she was going to see me AGAIN." I said.

"Why is the Nazi girl taking an interest in you? The Nazis are rascist and hate people that are different from them." Igus said. My memory started to come back to me.

"She said that I should be a slave to her family and that she would give me food and her body when the Nazi will take over. She likes me…" I said.

"Now why an Aryan German girl that comes from a Rascist back ground would be interested in an African American?" Kalina asked confused.

"I'm Black, I don't know why everyone thinks I'm African American. But…I think she's different from the rest." I said.

"Yeah, no TRUE or PURE Nazi would be interested in someone from another race." Kalina said.

"What was her name?" Igus asked.

"Her name was Ethel." I said.

"Ethel? Yep, it even sounds German." Igus said.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"We will deploy our troops and have them look for this Nazi family." Igus said.

"Great, anyway…" I began and stood up.

"I have to get back to the Skeleton Castle, its _**2:00 PM**_ and it will be morning in 4 hours, I must get some sleep in." I said.

I turned around to walk away, but my face smashed right into Kalina's breast.

"You're not going anywhere; remember what you were going to do for me after the bath?" Kalina grinned like a Shark locking on to its prey. I looked up at Kalina nervously.

"B-But, I can't do that. I'm just a kid and I'm having sex with a MARRIED woman. And, the worse thing is that the husband is completely ok with it." I protested.

"My dear boy, it's ok. It's not like she's going to fall in love with you. Kalina made love to vampire men and human men that are more attractive than me. But, she didn't leave me for any of them. You are just a little boy; like my wife would love a child." Igus chuckled.

"But, why are you ok with this? Are you a _Cuckold_?" I asked.

"What's a Cuckold?" Igus asked.

"A Cuckold is a husband who gets sexually turned on from seeing his wife have sex with another man." I said.

"Hmmmm, fascinating and no…I do not get turned on from seeing my wife do it with someone else. I do LAUGH at the boy or man's impending demise at the fangs of my wife." Igus grinned.

"Need not worry Najmi; you will be the only boy that won't be killed after the sex. You are after all our servant." Kalina grinned.

"Ok…" I said with defeat.

"Alright, now come with me." Kalina motioned me to follow.

"Go easy on him, Kalina; he is still a mortal teenage boy." Igus said.

"Haha, I'll show him a good time." Kalina said.

"No fair…" Vera pouted and crossed her arms.

"Innya got to drink his blood and mother can have sex with him? It's not fair…" Vera whined…

**-7 Mins Later-**

I was sitting down on the bed waiting for Kalina. Her and Igus's room was huge and fancy…red carpet, golden walls, and a large bed with a red blanket and 6 pillows…this bed was big enough to fit at least 6 or more people in it. I looked around to see some paintings hanging on the walls of their room.

I saw a painting of the _Communist Flag_ and a painting of _**Joseph Stalin**_ that ruled over the Soviet Union during WW2 and the Cold War. I also found a beautiful family portrait of Igus and his family. They were humans in the painting and stood together next to their Cabin while smiling.

I felt sad…it made me think of my family back on Earth. Igus and his family may have been damned forever into being vampires, but at least they get to spend eternity together and love one another.

Here…I have no one. Sure, I may have Wivy, Lone, Skelly, and Andr who cares about me a lot. But, this is THEIR home and their FAMILY is here. I got none of my family members out in this strange world…

"I'm ready…" I heard Kalina's voice. I looked up to see that Kalina wore a black silky night gown and wore black stockings. Her makeup was red lipstick, eye liner, and mascara. Her night gown was also _transparent_.

I could see her pink nipples and her womanhood perfectly through the night gown…

"Y-You're…beautiful…" I stared at her body. Kalina laughed.

"Thank you little boy, now remove your clothes." She said. I nodded and took off all of my clothes and placed it on the ground. Kalina licked her fangs.

"Nice body for a little boy." Kalina grinned.

"Thank you…so, what now?" I asked. Kalina climbed on the bed and lay down on her back.

"Get on top of me." She said. I nodded and climbed on top of Kalina. We stared in each other's face for a few seconds. Kalina started to stroke my Afro.

"I'm confused, how do vampires have sex when there undead?" I asked. Kalina grinned.

"We use the ingested blood that we drink from humans, animals, and other vampires to _power_ or bring our dead organs back to life. Watch…touch my hand." She said. I touched her hand and it felt cold, she closed her eyes.

"Now, touch it again." She said. I nodded and touched her hand, but this time…it felt hot like as if she was working out.

"Amazing…" I said in awe.

"I'm glad you love it." Kalina switched us around and she was now on top of me.

"You know everything about my family, but we don't know that much about you. Now, tell me about yourself, Najmi." Kalina said while she started to kiss my neck and worked her way down.

"Well, I'm 18 and I'm about to graduate High school soon. I have a little baby brother named Nico and he is 3 weeks old. I live in the Suburbs in California with my family in America." I said.

"And how on earth did you get here?" Kalina asked.

"The purple cube…it dragged me in this world just like your family and the Nazi family." I said.

"Strange…that cube pops out of nowhere and drags us here. Even, Igus doesn't know where it came from." Kalina said.

"Yeah…" I said. Kalina made her way down to my manhood.

"Wait, wait! You can't give me a blowjob…you have fangs." I said. She smiled.

"Vampires can get rid of their fangs and grow them out at anytime, see." Kalina opened her mouth and her fangs vanished. Kalina started to lick my rapid hardening member and she started to suck the tip with skill.

I moaned in pleasure from her foreplay. I thought Skelly was the best, but she outshines her by a long shot.

"W-Why are you so good?" I asked.

"Many men and boys I have bed with. This is nothing new…" She said with a grin. My member got harder and she started to suck all of it.

"Oh…" I moaned. She easily deep throated my member and made loud wet noises as she sucked my member hard. I clenched the blanket from the intense stimulation to my member and I found myself getting close to climaxing.

"_Ugh…must hold back, I can't cum yet."_

I thought. Kalina only sped up her assault on my member.

"D-Damn…K-Kalina, I'm going to-"I couldn't finish my sentence as I climaxed and released my white seed down her throat. Kalina didn't swallow it; she held it in her mouth. She released my member with a quick pop and grabbed a tissue and spat into it.

"Sorry, my boy, I don't swallow." She smiled. Kalina turned around and we were in the _**69**_ position.

"Here, I have pleasured you, now you pleasure me." She said. I nodded and looked up at her shaven womanhood. I nodded and used my finger to stroke her womanhood; Kalina moaned softly and used her mouth to suck on my member to get it hard again.

I stopped stroking her womanhood and started to slowly tease her. Kalina moaned loudly as my tongue pushed past her sweet lips and into her hot and wet core. My member got hard again and she once again started to suck my member.

"_The boy needs his rest and I'm going to give him his __**gift**__ after all this. Let me speed this up a little…"_

Kalina thought. Kalina focused the blood to her womanhood and made it hotter and wetter. I discovered that she was very close to climaxing and I dug my tongue deeper inside her. Kalina moaned loudly as her juices squirted out of her womanhood.

But…it wasn't that _clear_ water like fluid that comes out…it was slippery and wet…_blood_.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled and wiped the blood off my face.

"Are you on your period or something!?" I yelled with shock. Kalina laughed.

"Blood is the_ only_ liquid inside a vampire's body; from tears to sperm." She explained. Kalina gave me a tissue and I used it to wipe off the blood on my face.

"Now, that foreplay is over, it's time for the real fun." Kalina took off her night gown and only wore her black stockings. She got on top of me in the _**cow girl**_ position and she grabbed my member and aimed it at her womanhood.

She slowly slid down while she bit her lower lip. My member went deep inside her hot core and I was expecting her to be_ loose_ from all the passionate sex she's been having with men and boys, but her muscles were tight…like a Virgin.

"W-Whoa…why are you so t-tight?" I asked.

"I can use the blood to make my muscles tighten or loosen; no man can't out last me when they put their penis into my vagina, my husband is the only one that can make me climax first." Kalina grinned.

"Says a lot." I said. Kalina moaned softly as she started to go up and down on my member. Her muscles tightened around my member ever time it went deep inside her. I moaned loudly from the intense pleasure.

During the sex with Kalina, I started to think back about the values I _had_ back on Earth. I wanted to find my dream girl, marry her, and then have sex with her. But, unfortunately…the plan to stay a Virgin in till I get married was ruined, thanks to me being summoned here.

I don't blame Lone for urging me to have sex with her, she was lonely, she needed a boy, and the best part is that I lost my virginity to another Virgin. At least I didn't lose it to a non-Virgin monster girl.

Kalina was starting to become rough. The bed squeaked every time she thrusted downwards and she grew back her fangs and dipped down and bit my neck, I felt the pleasure from not only the sex, but the pleasure from her vampire bite.

"K-K-Kalina…I'm c-cumming." I said quietly. She released my neck and licked the wounds shut.

"Go ahead." She whispered. I grabbed her waist and thrusted forward with all my strength. Ropes after ropes of my seed squirted deep inside her. Kalina moaned loudly and it brought her to her orgasm.

After I was done climaxing, she got off me and a waterfall of my seed spilled out of the folds of her womanhood.

"Good boy, you shot out so much that you actually managed to get me to orgasm. Mama's so proud…" She whispered in my ear.

"T-Thank you…" I said tiredly.

"Now, for your gift." Kalina cut her hand with her own sharp nails.

Blood seeped out of her wound.

"Drink my blood, Najmi. You need an edge if you want to win those monster games. If the nature magic isn't enough, use some blood magic." She held her hand over my face. Blood drops landed on my forehead, cheeks, and chin.

"Thank you, I will accept it." I said.

"Wonderful." Kalina held her mouth to her lips and drunk her own blood. She held it in her mouth and leaned down and kissed me. Her hot blood rushed down my throat as I drunk it, I felt the power soar throughout my body. Kalina stopped kissing me.

"Now…sleep. When you wake up, you will be with your team." She stared into my eyes. I became lost in her trance and I started to close my eyes. My eyes closed completely and I started to sleep peacefully.

Kalina stood up from the bed and stretched.

"Meh, it's always the young men I fall for…" Kalina said with misery…


	49. Dare! Pt1

**Author's Note: And we are back to the Monster Game challenges!**

**Chapter 49: Dare! Pt1**

I opened my eyes to see that I was wrapped in the sleeping arms of Wivy. I looked around to see that I was back in the room and all of my team mates slept peacefully. I looked at the clock to see that it was _**8:10 AM**_.

"Guys, wake up! We have 50 minutes of Break feast before the next challenge!" I yelled. My team shot awake and Wivy hugged me tightly.

"Oh, my scales man! Those vampire bitches took you last night! Are you ok!?" Wivy yelled with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a talk with them." I lied.

"What did they say?" Wivy asked.

"They said that they want to give me vampire blood, so that I can do great in the games. You're not the only ones that know I'm human." I said.

"Good, then you'll be able to fight by yourself without any of our help." Hyme smiled.

"YAY! My babies hatched!" Cupa yelled with excitement. I looked over to see that the Creeper Egg Cupa held last night hatched and 4 baby Creepers were rubbing their heads on Cupa's neck. The baby Creepers were tiny and were about the size of a Football.

"That's wonderful, Cupa, what are you going to do with them?" Twilight asked.

"Make them grow. I will take care of them and Najmi!" Cupa stood up and held something behind her back. She walked over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Since your human and need all the power to help the team win, you should have this." Cupa held out a strange dagger towards me.

The Dagger was green and it had a faint blue aura around it.

"What is that?" I asked. Zoey looked in amazement.

"That's a _**Creeper Shard**_! Creeper Shards can be found in the eggs of a Mutant Creeper. However, it is rare and 1 out of 10 Creeper eggs contain this Shard." Zoey said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"The Creeper Shard is basically a_** bomb**_ and_** dagger**_ combined. It has _**5 Charges**_ and every time you hit a creature with the Shard, you gain 1 charge. The blue aura around it gets stronger the more charges it has. You can cause an explosion by stabbing the Shard into the ground and it will surround you. The best thing about this Shard is that even though you're right in the center of the explosion, you are not harmed as long as you hold the Shard. The more charges you have, the more bigger and destructive the explosion will be." Zoey explained.

"Will the Shard explode?" I asked.

"No, yes it does cause the explosion…but, it will never be shattered from its own explosion." Zoey said.

"Awesome! Thank you, Cupa!" I took the Shard and hugged Cupa. Cupa smiled and hugged back.

"Just tryin to help you!" Cupa said with happiness.

"Come on girls, let's go eat." I smiled…

* * *

We sat down at the table and ordered our food. My team was shocked to discover how _delicious _and_ new_ the food that the Skeletons have served us. I smiled because I taught them last night how to cook human food.

I had a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. My Team wolfed down their food like as if they were starving for days…the food was really THAT good. After I finished my plate, an alarm rang.

"Oh, it's time to start the next challenge." Zoey used a napkin to wipe Ketchup off her lips.

"Yes, let's go." Hyme said while licking her lips…

* * *

We walked to King Bone's throne room. All of the teams were here and looked eager and excited for the next challenge.

"**Alright, I hope all of you slept well last night. And, I heard from the cooks and Chef Ramses that a certain Prince taught them new food."**

King Bone pointed at me. Everyone in the entire room had their eyes on me and I felt nervous and embarrassed.

"**What is your name, young man?"**

"M-My name is Prince Nick and I am Lone's brother." I said.

"**Ahh, you certainly aren't from around here. Tell me…how can you cook and create a lot of different kinds of food and live in a Wolf den with Naturewolves?"**

I started to sweat. I looked down and didn't know what to say…

"**And…the food you showed my cooks looked just like human food from the human world. There has also been a strong human scent lingering around here."**

"Yeah, I've smelled it too." Heroinebrine said.

"That smell is driving me crazy and making me hungry!" Rot yelled.

"**Now, my boy…are you Human?"**

Everyone in the room let out a gasp. My Team, Lone, Skelly, Andr, and Anja had worried looks on their faces.

"No, I am not a human." I lied.

"**Show me your powers then. If you are a Human, I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you and lock you into my Dungeon."**

"If I WAS human, why would you lock me in a cell?" I asked.

"**To prevent the Princesses or Mobs that will try to rape you and eat you. However, there is no guarantee that you will be completely save in the cell. The Humanized Skeleton girls will most likely abuse you…and, you won't live long because you're living and will most likely be eaten alive by Skeletons."**

"Here, I'm not human. _**1 Tail State**_." I said.

The green aura appeared around my body and formed a green tail. However, red aura swirled around my body. It was probably from Kalina's vampire blood.

"**Ahhh, so you're not human after all. Where did you learn how to cook human food?"**

"I came across a human named Ben and he taught me how to create food. However, he was seduced and eaten alive by rogue Humanized Zombie girls." I lied my ass off.

"Zombie bitches are so sexy." Rot smiled.

"**Poor human, that's what he gets for bedding with the undead. Anyway, I have the next challenge for you to complete."**

"What is it father?" Skelly asked.

"**The next challenge will be called Dare. I have no time to explain it because I have something important to do. Go to the next room and you will find a poster." **

King Bone said…

My Team walked into the other room and we looked at a large poster that was hanging from a cobble stone wall…

* * *

_**Dare**__ is a challenge where each member of a Team has to spin the Pointer on the wheel and where ever it lands, the Princess can dare an opposing Princess to do it and if she refuses or fails to complete the dare, she is out of the challenge._

_A Princess can only be picked once. Each time a new Princess spins the wheel, she will have to pick a Princess or Prince that was not picked from the last spin. This has to be enforced because Princesses can pick the same opposing Princess over and over again to wear and tear her out of the challenge._

_The Wheel has 4 categories for the Pointer to land on:_

_**Pain**_

_**Humiliation**_

_**Disgustingness**_

_**Freebie (Allows Princess to make up a Dare)**_

_There is a special spot where the Pointer can land and the Princess can chose whatever she likes to inflict on the opposing Princess. There will be a Humanized Skeleton named __**Kim**_ _to monitor the rules of the challenge._

_Here are the Teams that are going up against each other:_

_**Black Star vs. Tower**_

_**Dasher vs. Ragnik**_

_The last Princess or Prince standing in the Team wins the challenge._

* * *

My Team was sitting in chairs in front of a large wheel with a pointer on it. A Crowd of Humanized Skeletons sat behind us to watch us go against each other in this challenge. Kim walked in front of us with a smile on his face.

Kim wore a black suit and red tie. He was 5"11 and had pale skin and he was bald. He had grey eyes and looked like a man in his late 20s.

"Hello! Welcome to Dare!" He yelled. The Crowd cheered behind us.

"This is turning into a damn game show that you watch on TV…"

I thought. Kim walked over to a table and stuck his hand into a basket.

"Alright, here in this basket contains all of your names. The name I will pull out will spend the Pointer. And I will pull out a card for what the opposing Princess has to do when the Pointer lands." Kim said. We all nodded, and Kim pulled out a card.

"Ok, Kitten from Ragnik!" Kim yelled.

"Yahoo! Meow! ~" Kitten purred and walked up to the wheel. She grabbed the Pointer and spun it around. After a few seconds, the Pointer landed on Pain.

Kim took out a Pain card and read it…

**Sit down in a barrel of boiling hot water for 12 seconds.**

Kitten placed a finger under her jaw.

"Mmmmm, I pick the Hydra girl. Meow~" Kitten grinned. Hyme sighed.

"Fuck that big breasted cat…" Hyme growled and walked up to an iron barrel with fire underneath it. The water was boiling and it was hot enough to boil Crabs or Lobsters in near minutes.

Hyme jumped inside and she yelled in agony.

It was a inhume yell that sounded more like a screech and it was…Snake like and disgusting. For 12 seconds I had to hear her horrible Snake like screeching that hurt my ears that I had to cover them with my hands.

Hyme quickly jumped out of water and hissed with agony and rage. Her skin transformed into green scales and she was hissing like a Snake. Hyme sat back down.

"You ok, Hyme?" Wivy asked her. Hyme hissed at Wivy.

"Damn that Cat…Hyme's weakness is water. But, to be put in BOILING water? Yep, Hyme is in rage mode right now." Wivy said.

"Wait, if her weakness was water…then, how come she was fine when we were bathing together?" I asked.

"That's why she wanted you to come help her take baths. With you washing her, she felt at ease and comfortable." Wivy said.

"Oh, will Hyme be alright?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, just give her time to cool off and don't say a word to her. She'll just hiss at you or she might try to hit you." Wivy said.

"Isn't that right, Hyme?" Wivy grinned. Hyme hissed at her and sprouted her Hydra tail and swung it hostilely around the air.

"I should stop talking to her." Wivy chuckled. Kim pulled out a name from the basket.

"Nick from Black Star." He said. I nodded and walked up to the Wheel and spun the Pointer. The Pointer landed on Disgustingness and Kim pulled out a Disgustingness card…

**Get inside a Bath tub filled with Cockroaches and Maggots and stay in it for a minute.**

"Holy fuck that's gross…"

I thought. I looked at the opposing Team. I then smiled when I saw Blazette.

"I dare, Blazette." I said. Blazette stood up and grinned.

"Ahhh, so you want to fuck with me basterd? Watch, when I go up, I'm so picking you." Blazette walked up to a bath tub filled with the dirty insects.

Blazette went inside and relaxed under the thick blanket of a hundred Cockroaches and Maggots that swarmed and moved all over the place. As the seconds went by, smoke started to come out of the bath tub.

Blazette smiled as her hot body was literally cooking the insects that were all over her. After the minute went by, Blazette stood up from the bath tub and looked down at the layers of ash that were once Cockroaches and Maggots.

"I eat them for break feast." Blazette used her hands to scoop up the ashes from the bath tub and swallowed it. She then returned to her seat.

"Blazette, Anja, and Heroinebrine are probably going to be the hardest ones to defeat…"

I thought…

**Author's Note: Ok, I will be accepting Dare requests! Here's the list:**

**Type of Dare (Pain, Humiliation, Disgustingness, or Freebie):**

**Which Princess/Prince is forced to do it:**

**Who's daring the Princess/Prince:**

**Objective of Dare:**


	50. Viruse

**I got a Computer virus and I can't use the Computer anymore.**

**However, I am using a Laptop and I'm working on the Dare chapters, but…in the meantime, it's time we do a couple of chapters called _"Ask Royalty"_**

**_"Ask Royalty"_**** is a chapter where you, the reader, get to ask ANY of the Princesses, Princes, or other characters anything you like.**

**Is Zoey considered human? Why does Wivy turn her back on once being a boy? Why couldn't Kalina and Igus find a cure? When will Najmi start to fall in love with Lone and the rest? When will Steve come? Who is truly the strongest Princess? **

**I will only take 2 questions per character.**

**All of these questions pop in your head while you're reading this story and they will be answered. Here is the list of the characters:**

**Andr**

**Silk**

**Rot**

**Skelly**

**Lone**

**Kitten**

**Widow**

**Terra**

**Eleanor**

**Ink**

**Frosty**

**Cupa/Charged Cupa**

**Rosa**

**Gel**

**Mena**

**Hilda**

**Blazette**

**Heroinebrine**

**Najmi**

**Zoey**

**Sandy**

**Hyme**

**Wivy**

**Twilight**

**Anja**

**Vera**

**Kalina**

**Innya**

**Igus**

**Gervis**

**Grace**

**Hiss**

**Shadow**

**Lich**

**And finally Ethel.**

**This is just on the Laptop and I will return to the Dare chapters after my computer is fixed from that damn virus, which should be soon. Now, here is how to get the question set up:**

**To: (Insert Character name)**

**From: (Insert your Profile name, nickname and so on)**

**Queston: (Insert Question that you would like to ask him or her)**

**There you go! I think this is going to be awesome, bring on the questions!**


	51. Ask Royalty Pt1

**Author's Note: I apologize for short chapter, I was busy this weekend.**

**Warning: Contains 4th wall breaking.**

**Chapter 51: Ask Royalty Pt1**

I sat next to Andr and Lone. We were going to ask questions from the humans that sent us post cards from the human world.

**_Herobrine _**was here and held all the post cards in a large brown bag.

"Let's see what those humans have to say about us, Dad." Heroinebrine said.

"We shall my daughter." Herobrine grinned. He took out a post card and began reading it.

**_To: Najmi_**

From: DinoholderX

Question: Why do you go along with everything the mob princesses (And their parents) make you do without a fight? You are holding more cards than you think, man. Don't let them make you think you have to do what they say, if you play it right you could put every mob family under your thumb.

"Dino man…I like to see you stand up to a Princess that can crush you in her true form. And, dude I am trying to get strong; I got the nature magic and some vampire blood. It's best to work your way up to greatness, instead of getting overpowered abilities out of nowhere and spamming it to win." I said.

"Hehe, that's a laugh! Like, Najmi would put me under his thumb, he is MINE." Andr grinned.

Lone bared her teeth and made a loud and deep wolf growl.

"Little mutt upset?" Andr teased.

"Never mind, next question." Lone said. Herobrine pulled out another card.

**_To: Rot_**

**_From:Rexis19_**

**_Question: What do you see in Andr? I mean she's really mean and hurtful to you, giving you the nickname Rotting Bastard only emphasizes that._**

Rot looked down.

"I get that a lot; yes…I do smell like rotting ass ok. I AM a Zombie after all, and the issue with Andr…I'm attractive to hostile girls. I like my women to be tough and powerful." Rot smiled.

Andr rolled her eyes and locked her arm around mind. Lone glared and did the same. Herobrine pulled out another card.

**_To: Skelly_**

From: Shadowmere1218

Question: Skelly why don't you tell Lone about the changing your looks thing like how Widows actually like 21 you could tell her and she could change here boob size to E's or something for Najmi and stuff.

Skelly's eyes widened.

"OH! I forgot to tell her that!" Skelly yelled.

"Wait, you can do that? How can you?" Lone asked.

"Focus the human dna." Skelly said. Lone closed her eyes and focused, all of a sudden, her b-cup boobs grew to d-cup boobs.

"By the wolf god!" Lone yelled with shock. Kitten smirked.

"Unlike, you girls…I grew mine_ naturally. Meow~~"_

"Mine too." Gel grinned.

"Widow…your actually a woman and not a little girl?" Shadow asked.

"No, I'm not." Widow said quickly and diverted her eyes.

_"Damn, you Shadowmere…I'm going to come into your bed when you sleep, hold you down with my webbing, and I will rape and I might even suck your blood."_

Widow thought angrily.

"Next question." Widow said quickly.

**_To: Najmi_**

**_From: IsaacMaster13_**

**_Question: Don't you think you should put on some armor? You know, to protect you from anything too harsh in the monster games? Or don't they allow that?_**

"Wait, Hyme is wearing Hydra armor…so, yeah…I think I should have put on armor. Thanks for telling me Isaac." I said.

"Next question." Hyme said.

**_To: Gel_**

From: Black Star

Question: can you grow a dick? And if you can would you use it on one of the princesses?

"Yeah, I can use my slime to create a dick. And, yes, I use it sometimes on other Princesses. I just wish that it can pleasure me too, but it can't…I need a man." Gel said hungrily.

Gel eyed me.

"Back off you filthy slime bitch." Andr said.

"Next one." I said.

**_To: all of the girls who liked Najmi...even to the girls who had the lust to rape him._**

**_From: XxSinner21xX_**

**_Question: be honest...do you like Najmi...not as a sex toy but someone special to all of you?_**

"I want him as both my sex toy and Prince. So, yes…I see him as a very special person to me. Yeah, I may be wicked and cold as hell, but I care deeply for him." Andr said.

"Unlike, Andr…I never saw Najmi as a tool to be abused. I saw him as a boy that hurt my wolves, yeah I wanted to rip his head off for hurting my wolves, but he made it up to me. He was a stout human that agreed to partake in the nature with me. He found the lost artifact and I finally completed the spring of nature. It was then that I could trust him and granted him the wolf mark. I started to fall in love with him and took him right there in my cave…he made me feel whole, I wasn't a _lone_ wolf anymore…I have Najmi as my mate…"

Lone looked into my eyes.

"Forever…" Lone kissed my lips. I felt like crying because of what Lone said.

"Thank you, Lone." I wiped the tears from my eyes. Andr looked down sadly.

"Well, for me…its nothing compared to how Lone felt to Najmi. I really did like Najmi from the start, but I wanted to rush sex with him because of my lust. I feel horrible now…" Skelly said sadly.

"Worse for me…I wanted to have sex with him and eat him, I'm sorry Najmi." Silk walked over and hugged me. I hugged back.

"It's ok." I smiled. Wivy looked down.

"Bro…" Wivy said.

"Yes, Wivy?" I asked.

"I admit it…I wanted to screw you from the start. I even threatened to paralyze you if you rejected me. I'm sorry." Wivy came over and hugged me and I hugged back and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, Wivy." I said softly.

"Next one please, this is becoming really emotional." Anja said holding back tears from spilling out.

**_To: Blazette_**

**_From: major bro army_**

**_Question: why do you where so little clothing?_**

Blazette blinked.

"Because the Nether is hot you idiot." Blazette said.

"Hey, easy on Major, he was just asking a question." I said.

"Fuck you. And, fuck all of you girls that care for him." Blazette said angrily.

Silk, Lone, Skelly, Andr, Wivy, and Anja charged Blazette and started to brutally beat the crap out of her that everyone had to leave the room from the carnage…

**Author's Note: LOL This is awesome XD**


	52. Ask Royalty Pt2

**Author's Note: After part 2, I will return back to the Dare chapters. I discovered it's going to take longer than expected to fix internet. So, I'll just type it on the Laptop.**

**Chapter 52: Ask Royalty Pt2**

Blazette was badly beaten. She sat in a room by herself. I came inside.

"What the nether do you want? Are you happy that all your little girlfriends kicked my ass?" Blazette asked angrily.

"I came here to talk to you, Blazette, why are you so pissed off all the time?" I asked. She looked down.

"It's in my nature, ok? I'm a Blaze and Blazes are all about fire and heat. Rage equals fire." She explained.

"What happens if you are calm and relaxed?" I asked.

"I can't be calm; if I am…I won't be able to use any of my fire powers. That's why I'm pissed all of the time." Blazette explained.

"Ahhh, I see…here." I gave her a healing potion.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"To heal your wounds, now come on. Everyone is waiting for you." I smiled and walked away. Blazette drank the potion and she felt much better.

"Never knew humans could be so kind…" She said and walked out of the room and sat back in the room with everyone else.

"Ok, continue with the questions." I said.

**_To: Cupa/Charged Cupa  
from: dgreen20  
question: does it hurt when lightning strikes you or a lightning creeper exploding? Can Charged Cupa give advice to Cupa in her regular form?_**

Cupa giggled.

"Yes, it does hurt me…a lot when I get struck by lightning to transform into my other personality. However, the pain has been reduced because of constant lightning strikes I've been through to change. Yeah, Charged Cupa gives me advice." Cupa explained.

_"Can I come out? I want to show how much of a badass I am."_

Cupa heard Charged Cupa's thoughts.

_"Not right now, sorry Chargy!"_

_"Damn it…"_

"Next question." Gel said.

**_To: Andr  
From: Smashmaster  
Question: When did you plan on telling Najmi about a certain dangerous Enderman with enough anger to make Blazette's fire look like nothing but a spark?_**

"Hahaha!" Andr laughed.

"Basilix is so fun! He's one of my most favorite Humanized Enderman AND the strongest." Andr smiled.

"Who's Basilix?" I asked.

"One of my best, closest, and toughest Humanized Enderman that I love and care for. I even gave him some **_Ender dragon abilities_**." Andr said.

"Next question." I said.

**_To: Skelly  
From: Travis Touchdown  
Question: Would you rather craft dildos and have sex with Hilda, or go at it with Najmi?_**

Skelly bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry Hilda, but I will have to choose Najmi. You have no idea how good his living and _hot_ penis feels." Skelly said.

"I understand…hey, Najmi, when will I get the chance to fuck you?" Hilda grinned.

"No…" I stated.

"Next one." Andr said.

**_To: Skelly, Andr, Lone.  
From: DrakeHawk  
Question: I can't choose which one I want to root for to be Najmi's "mate"! Can you do Rock Paper Scissors for me (probably Cobble, Paper, Sword, actually)?_**

"Whoa, whoa Drake! You're forgetting me bro! I like Najmi too!" Wivy puffed out her chest.

"First off, I was the FIRST PRINCESS that Najmi met. He could have lost his virginity to me, but I was stalled because of this fucking Soviet vampire." Andr said angrily.

"I am deeply sorry, Andr." Anja looked down.

"Thank you Anja, if you didn't send him to the snow forest, I would have never met and fallen in love with Najmi." Lone smiled.

"Don't touch him, I was here first and you know it." Andr said.

"But, I had sex with him and you didn't." Lone grinned.

"Do you want me to shove your 8 tails all the way up your ass?" Andr threatened.

"Please girls, we are answering questions, we'll fight over Najmi later. Please, give us the next question." Skelly said.

**_To: Terra and Gel  
From: Dude766  
Question: Why do you hate each other? You're basically the same only one is made of lava and the other is made of green slime. And you both have the same hate for each other. Don't argue about who was created first, what if slimes and magma cubes were made at the same time, huh? Did you ever think about that? (Sorry for the whole lots of sentences, but I'm trying to get my point across)_**

Gel looked down.

"Ever since we were created, we USED to be friends with each other. But, one day…one of my fellow slime cubes had burnt marks on him and his family was killed. He told me that the Magma cubes did it and we raged war on them." Gel explained.

Terra jumped up.

"Wait a second! My Magma cubes only attack humans! If a Magma cube killed his family, then it must be a **_Rogue Mob_**." Terra said.

"What's a rogue mob?" I asked.

"A **_Rogue Mob_** is a Humanized or Elite mob that went rogue and rejects listening and taking orders from his or her Princess/Prince. He or she does whatever she or he wants. Rogue mobs are very rare and they are hunted down and executed by the Mobs who follow their Princess/Prince." Terra explained.

"Ahh, I see." I said.

"Next question! I don't want to hear about slime and fire cubes blood feud." Innya said.

**_To: Najmi_**

From: Cry-Z

Question: Why did you cave in so easily when asked to give your virginity to Lone?

"I didn't _Cave_ man. I trusted Lone because she took care of me. Plus, she was a virgin just like me. It should make sense that I wanted to give my virginity to a girl that's a virgin like me." I said.

"I'm glad we _mated_ Najmi." Lone hugged me.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Next one…" Andr rolled her eyes.

**_To Andr_**

From: Rika

Question: Do you like the idea of your dad getting killed over and over again for Xp and a dragon egg and, if you could what would you do about it?

Andr laughed.

"You must be talking about my dad's retarded cousin. He's made of blocks and is nothing but a piece of paper compared to my father. My father ISN'T made of blocks. Next one." Andr said.

**_To: Lone  
from: dgreen20  
question: can you summon extinct animals from earth's past like for example somewhere along the lines of tyrannosaurus rex, stegosaurus, triceratops, raptor, those type of animals. It would make the monster games very interesting. Just imagine a pack of raptors going after whoever lone asks. She holds a heck of a lot more cards then she realizes when it comes to summoning animals. And the dinosaurs barely scratch the surface of where I'm getting at._**

Lone thought for a second.

"Come to think of it…no, I have never summoned any extinct animals like dinosaurs. I will look into that because dinosaurs are far stronger and bigger than regular animals." Lone said.

Herobrine stopped taking out post cards.

**Najee: _Ok, everyone…we are done answering questions for now. Return back to your positions in the story._**

A voice appeared from nowhere.

"Ok…and stop fucking writing about the shit that happens to me." Najmi yelled.

**Najee: _I created all of you, whatever I type, happens. Deal with it._**

"Yeah…ok, GOD!" Najmi yelled angrily and everyone left the room.

**Najee: _I'll erase their memories, so none of them remembers any of this._**


	53. Dare! Pt2

**Author's Note: We are back to the Dare chapter!**

**Also, poor Najmi in this chapter! XD**

**Chapter 53: Dare! Pt2**

I stared at Kim as he pulled out the next card.

"Anja, come on up!" Kim announced. Anja nodded and walked up to the pointer and turned it. Seconds later, the pointer landed on Disgustingness. Kim took out a card.

**Take off your clothes and smear Cow poop all over you.**

Everyone recoiled in disgust.

"Holy fuck, that's gross!" Wivy yelled.

"Umm…I pick Zoey." Anja said.

"NO!"Zoey yelled.

"Zoey, you have to do it." Sandy said.

"I'm not smearing cow feces all over my body in front of everyone while I'm naked! I'm sorry, but that's something even my family won't like." Zoey said.

"And, Zoey is out of the game!" Kim yelled.

"I'll make it up to you guys in the next challenge." Zoey said and walked out of the room.

"Cupa, come on up!" Kim said. Cupa giggled and spun the pointer. It landed on pain.

**Break every bone in your body.**

"I pick Heroinebrine." Cupa smiled.

"Well do…" Heroinebrine stood up. She used her hands to twist her neck in an unnatural way and bent her fingers backwards; she fell to the floor and caused every bone to crack in her body.

The bones made a sickening crack and I had to turn away because she looked like the girl that was taken over by a demon in one of those Exorcist movies.

Heroinebrine repaired herself.

"How did you do that?" Cupa asked.

"I'm a ghost…physical damage doesn't hurt me." She grinned.

"Heroinebrine, you're up next." Kim said.

"Finally…" She said and spun the pointer. It landed on Freebie.

"Create your own dare." Kim said. She smiled.

"Wivy, I know you're secret." She said. Wivy's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Wivy yelled.

"I turned invisible and spied on the teams. I heard that you were a boy turned girl. So, I have a dare for you…" She smiled.

**Turn into a boy for a few hours and kiss ALL of your team mates with your green lips that inflict normal poison.**

"No…I don't want to be a boy again! I'll find Najmi attracted, but he's not gay or bi!" Wivy yelled.

"Damn you bitch!" I yelled. A Skeleton gave Wivy a potion filled with red liquid. Wivy sighed.

"Ok, I'll do it…big bro?" Wivy turned to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If I get any _strange_ ideas when I'm around you or get a boner, then you have my permission to smack me upside the head." Wivy said.

"Got it." I said.

"Well, here goes nothing." Wivy drunk the potion.

"Ugh!" Wivy grunted and dropped to her knees, she started to change.

Her long red hair that stopped at her knees grew very short and became bangs. Wivy's boobs and hour glass figure vanished and Wivy's body was more solid looking. Her facial features became boyish and her delicate form was replaced by a boyish teen body. Wivy's red nail polish vanished, but she or in this case…HE still wore pink lip gloss.

"Wivy?" I asked. Wivy looked at me.

"Now everyone knows." He said. Wivy's lips turned green.

Wivy's voice was masculine and tough. Wivy began to kiss my team mates, infecting them with the poison. Wivy stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Sorry dude, but…I think I'm going to enjoy kissing you." He said.

"I fucking hate you, Heroinebrine." I said. Wivy cupped his hands on my cheeks.

_"I can't believe I'm going to kiss another guy. I can handle A LOT of shit, but I hope this doesn't turn into **Yaoi. **Girls really love that gay anime boy's crap. Well, I shouldn't really be talking because I like **Yuri**, anime girls being with each other…"_

I thought. Wivy dipped down and kissed my lips. After the 1st second, I pushed him off and wiped my lips. I started to become infected with the poison. My heart beats got faster and I started to sweat a lot. I felt pain soar throughout my body and my lips felt like they were on fire.

"Ok, Twilight." Kim said. She nodded and slowly walked up and weakly pushed the pointer. My whole team was suffering from the poison. However, Hyme and Sandy were resistant to the poison and it didn't affect them. The pointer landed on pain.

**Withstand a barrage of fire Arrows.**

"I pick Ink." Twilight said. Ink shook her head.

"Nope, not doing it." Ink stated flatly.

"Why?" Widow asked.

"I'm the Princess of Squids and I'm all about water…heat is my weakness and to be hit with like 20 fire arrows is going to kill me." Ink said.

"Why not use your squid tentacles to block them?"Widow asked.

"She can't…a Princess must take the pain dares head on and not try anything to reduce the pain." Kim said.

"Damn, it looks like I'm out then." Ink left the room.

"Next one, Terra come on up." Kim said. Terra nodded and spun the wheel. It landed on freebie. Terra smiled.

**Lay down on the floor with a lot of kittens all over you for 15 seconds.**

"I choose Cupa!" Terra yelled. Cupa's eyes widened.

"C-C-Cats!? Oh, no!"Cupa yelled.

"You're scared of Cats?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, they scare me." Cupa said.

"Why do they scare you?" I asked.

"Because they follow me where ever I go. There creepy and they might hurt me!" Cupa hugged me.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked.

"No…I don't feel so good." Cupa sweated a lot from the poison. Cupa looked like she was about to puke.

"Go ahead…" I said.

Cupa nodded and ran out of the room. My team was losing badly. There was only me, Hyme, Sandy, Twilight, and Wivy.

The other team lost Ink and Kitten and they have: Widow, Heroinebrine, Blazette, Anja, Terra, and Gel.

"Sandy, come on." Kim said. Sandy spun the pointer and it landed on Disgustingness.

**Eat 10 Earth worms.**

"I pick Anja." She said.

"I'll do it; I'll puke them out later since my organs don't work." Anja said. A skeleton gave Anja a jar filled with earthworms and she ate 10 of them.

"There, they tasted like garbage, but I did it." Anja grinned.

"Blazette, your turn." Kim said. Blazette gave me an evil smile.

_"Shit…"_

I thought.

Blazette spun the wheel and it landed on freebie.

**Get beaten up by 2 Enderman for a minute.**

"I-I'll do it." I said. Luckily, I had nature energy inside to heal me.

2 Elite Enderman grabbed me and started to brutally beat the shit out of me. One punched me in the nose and gave me a nosebleed; the other kicked me in the stomach. I noticed how I wasn't healing.

_"Ugh...n-not good…nature energy isn't healing me."_

I started to get dizzy from not just the beat down, but from the poison too. I fell unconscious and lay down in a pool of my own blood on the floor…


	54. Venom

**Author's Note: Heres the next chapter! Spiderman reference. **

**Chapter 54: Venom**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was back in the hotel room with my team mates. Hyme looked at me.

"Oh, thank goodness…your fine." She smiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were beaten badly by the Enderman and fainted. I extracted the poison out of all of us with my wand." Zoey said.

"Why didn't my nature magic heal me?" I asked.

"Probably because you didn't go **_1 Tail State_**." Zoey said.

"Damn it…did we win?" I asked.

"Unfortunately…we lost the challenge. We just kept getting the hard ones." Wivy said.

Wivy was turned back into a girl.

"That sucks…at least you're a girl again." I smiled.

"I'm glad I'm back to normal." Wivy smiled back at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's **_5:30 PM_**; we have the rest of the evening to ourselves." Zoey said.

"And, you should be fine now. Zoey gave you healing potion while you slept." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry for being so fucking weak…" I shut my eyes.

"No, don't say that. You were infected with my poison AND took a beating from Elite Enderman. Your one tough human, big bro." Wivy grinned.

"Thanks, Wivy." I stood up from the bed.

"Now, what?" I asked.

"You were SUPPOSED to take me out on a date yesterday, but you avoided me because of my gender issue." Wivy locked her arm around mine.

***Knock, knock***

We heard a rapping on our door. Zoey walked over and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"King Bone wants to give the teams these." The Skeleton gave her a piece of paper.

"See you later." He walked away and Zoey closed the door. My team looked at the paper…

* * *

**Attention every Princess/Prince. I decided to make this interesting. I will resign each of you on a different team. Here are your new team mates:**

**Team Black Star: **_Nick, Lone, Andr, Gel, Zoey, Silk, and Widow_

**Team Dasher: **_Wivy, Sandy, Frosty, Rot, Mena, Ink, and Lich._

**Team Tower: **_Twilight, Cupa, Terra, Kitten, Hilda, Rosa, and Blazette._

**Team Ragnik: **_Shadow, Hyme, Heroinebrine, Skelly, Anja, and Eleanor._

* * *

_"Aww man! I'll have__to fight against my bro!" Wivy said with anger.__I smiled._

_"Yes! Lone, Andr, and Silk will be on my side."_

_I thought._

_"I guess me and Najmi will stay here." Zoey said. Everyone started to pack their things, except me and Zoey._

_"Bye bro, I'll see you later." Wivy kissed my chest so she wouldn't infect with the poison. Everyone left the room, except me and Zoey._

_"You know, Najmi. I think I'm going to experiment on something's. I need Andr's help though." Zoey said._

_"Ok, I'm going to listen to my music while we wait for the other team." I said. Zoey nodded and I grabbed my MP3 out of my back pack and put my ear buds in my ears. I turned it on and lay down on the bed on my back._

_I went down my list of songs and I picked __**Monster by: Skillet**__. I decided to listen to some heavy metal instead of Rap. I closed my eyes as the song came on…_

* * *

"_This secret inside of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come save me from this, make it end? It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, and it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream; maybe it's just a dream, maybe its inside of me stop this monster. I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster…"_

* * *

My song ended and it felt like someone was lying right on top of me. I felt someone's warm breath right in my face. I opened my eyes to see a pair of purple glowing eyes staring back at me.

"Hey, Andr." I said. Andr smiled brightly and hugged me tightly.

"This is SO great! I can be with you!" Andr planted kisses all over my face.

"Stop kissing him!" Lone yelled at Andr.

"Mutt, I told you I was here FIRST. He should have been with me, not you." Andr said annoyed.

"But, he's mine, see!" Lone pushed Andr off and pulled down my sleeve to show everyone that I had the Wolf tattoo on my right arm.

"And, look at this too!" Lone ripped my Hoodie off and moved my shirt collar out of the way to reveal a bite mark on my shoulder where Lone bit me to grant me the wolf mark.

"Sorry, you're little bite mark and tattoo doesn't make you claim ownership of him." Andr frowned.

"He's my Alpha!" Lone yelled. I sighed. This is going to be a problem…

"Girls stop, we are supposed to be a team." I said.

"You're right, sorry Najmi. But…I do not want Andr to have you." Lone said.

"Wait, your name is Najmi? I thought it was Nick?" Gel asked confused.

Widow and Gel were the only ones that didn't know of my _secret._

"Alright, Gel and Widow…I'm human." I said.

"W-What?" Widow asked with shock.

"Yes, let me explain…" I began.

**-8 Mins Later-**

"That's why I'm here…" I said.

"Wow, I can't believe you're human. You look so yummy." Widow grinned.

"Little sis, he's off limits." Silk said.

"I want to screw him…badly." Gel said with lust.

"Slime girl, if you fucking touch him, I'll burn your slimy ass to a crisp." Andr threatened.

"Enough everyone, I have an experiment and I want all of you to help me please." Zoey said.

"What is your experiment witch girl?" Andr asked.

"I like to call it** Project: Symbiotic**. I plan on making a symbiotic creature that latches on to organisms and greatly improves their abilities and powers." Zoey explained.

"Nice, what do we need to create it?" I asked.

"Here's the list of all the ingredients I need. I have already set up the boiling Cauldron with hot water." Zoey gave me a list and I began to read it.

**_1. Spider webs from Spiders._**

**_2. Slime from Slime Cubes._**

**_3. Ender blood from Andr or Ender dragon._**

**_4. Black blood from Hilda._**

**_5. Bones from Skeletons._**

**_6. Poison from Widow _**

"Ok, I'll get Hilda." I said. I put on my Hoodie and left the room. I asked a Skeleton which room Hilda stayed in with her team. He showed me the way and I came across the room. I knocked on the door and Hilda answered.

"What is-"

She gave me an annoyed expression, but as soon as she realized it was me. Her expression turned to excitement and naughtiness. She made an enticing look.

"Well, hello my little humie." She whispered.

"Hey Hilda, this might sound strange. But…I need your blood." I said. Hilda giggled.

"What for?" She asked.

"It's an ingredient for Zoey." I said. Hilda walked out of the door way and began circling me like a hungry shark.

"And, just WHAT do you have for me if I do give you my blood." Hilda said. I gulped, I knew what she wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked. Hilda put her finger on my nose.

"You…I want you." She whispered sensually with a smile.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"At**_ 7:00 PM_** sharp. Meet me at the swimming pool; ask a skeleton to take you there. You can bring Andr or Skelly, but no one else." Hilda said.

"What if I refuse to come?" I asked. She leaned closer to me.

"I'll spill your little secret to everyone in the entire castle." Hilda threatened. I sighed.

"Why are you monster girls so damn evil at times?" I asked.

"I'm not evil; I just want your body. That's all I want, so…deal?" Hilda extended her hand. I grabbed it and shook.

"Deal, now give me the blood." I said. Hilda went back inside her room. A minute later, she came out with a potion bottle filled with black blood. Hilda gave me the bottle.

"Remember." She kissed my lips and went back into her room. I sighed and walked back to my room. I opened the door and closed it.

"You got her blood?" Zoey asked.

"Yes…but, we made a deal that I have to see her at the swimming pool. If I don't show up, she'll tell everyone my secret. She's **_black mailing_** me." I said.

"Black mail? That's new for Hilda to do that." Andr said.

"Yeah, heres the blood." I gave it to Zoey. Zoey took the bottle and poured it into the Cauldron.

"Did you get all the ingredients?" I asked.

"Yes, I just need Andr's blood." Zoey said.

"Here…" Andr gave Zoey a bottle of her blood.

Zoey poured her blood in the Cauldron and stirred it with a long wooden stick.

"Alright, here we go." She took out her wand and began to say a spell…

**_"By the power of darkness and the power of wicked things, I give you life and your free will!"_**

Zoey yelled and her wand flashed white and a beam of white light came out and hit the Cauldron. Zoey turned off the fire and everyone stared at the Cauldron.

"Come out now my creation." Zoey smiled sweetly. The Cauldron shook a little bit and black slime started to slide out and it landed on the floor with a wet squishy sound.

"Come here." Zoey said. The black slime slid towards Zoey.

"Now I want you to engulf…hmmm, Silk." Zoey said.

"Why me?" Silk asked.

"You will be a test subject; I want to see what kind of abilities you get when this slime will cover your body." Zoey said.

"Fine." Silk leaned down and touched the black slime. All of a sudden, the black slime quickly latched onto her hand and it started to rapidly spread all over her arm. The black slime covered her entire body.

Silk's hair turned black and a white Spider symbol formed on her chest. Her face was covered and she looked like Symbiote Spiderman.

"Silk, how deal you feel?" Zoey asked.

"I feel…GREAT! I feel stronger and more confident." Silk said.

"Try your abilities." Zoey said. Silk aimed her hand at a wall and shot out **_purple webbing_** instead of white webbing.

"Wow!" She said with amazement.

"Black slime has covered her entire body and it seems to give the host confidence and power. It has improved Silk's webbing and turned it purple." Zoey took notes.

"What else can it do?" Gel asked.

"Let me see…" Silk sprouted black tentacles made out of slime with bony tips coated in poison.

"Hmmm…grants the host the ability to sprout venomous tentacles." Zoey said.

Silk thought of a hammer and sword. All of a sudden, her left arm transformed into a white bony blade and her right arm transformed into a thick bony hammer.

"Silk, what did you do?" Zoey asked.

"I thought of a hammer and sword and got this." Silk said.

"AMAZING! The black slime can read the mind of the host and transforms its self into bladed or blunt weapons." Zoey scribbled on her paper.

"Let me check something…**_1 Tail State." _**I said. The green aura went around me.

"Touch me, Silk." I said. She nodded and touched my shoulder. The green aura vanished and was absorbed into the black slime.

"WHOA! The black slime can absorb energy just like wither magic!" Zoey yelled with excitement.

"So, do you have a name for this creature or parasite?" Silk asked.

"Yes, let's call it…**_Venom_**, because of the venomous tentacles." Zoey smiled.

Lone stayed behind and crossed her arms while frowning.

_"That THING could be a problem to everyone…" _Lone thought.

"Let's see what else it can do." I smiled.

Underneath all that black slime, a feminine voice spoke that everyone and even Silk couldn't hear…

**_"Venom…? I like my name…"_**

**Author's Note: Uhh oh XD**


	55. Make Us Whole

**Author's Note: Venom is awesome lol don't worry, this Venom will be badazz.**

**I will basically make this like "Spiderman: Web of Shadows"**

**Best Spiderman game in my opinion.**

**Poll: What name should be picked for Venom's first offspring?**

**Carnage (Red) [Insane]**

**Might (Purple) [Calm]**

**Love (Pink) [Flirty]**

**Bane (White) [Passive Aggressive]**

**Chapter 55: Make Us Whole**

**_Her body feels nice…but, we want to see how a normal human's body feels._**

Venom slid off of Silk and started to slither towards me.

"Venom come here." Zoey ordered. The black slime kept moving towards me.

**_We want…your body._**

"Venom, I order you to come here." Zoey commanded.

"Want me to destroy it?" Lone said while she walked in front of me.

**_NO…!_**

Venom slid away from Lone and towards Zoey.

"No, don't destroy Venom! It's my creation." Zoey placed her hand on the black slime and it engulfed all of her arm.

"Aren't you just cute?" Zoey cooed at Venom. The black slime made a strangenoise. The slime vibrated and it sounded like it was…_giggling_.

"Hehe, that's right! You are adorable!" Zoey giggled and stroked the black slime on her arm.

"Disgusting how you show affection for that…_thing_." Lone frowned.

"Hey, this is MY creation and I perfected it perfectly. I'm going to run more tests on it, excuse me." Zoey walked into the bath room and closed the door.

I looked at Lone.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"No I do not. An organism that has NO TRUE FORM and is forced to stick to other living creatures to survive and copy their body and feed off them is beyond unnatural. Plus, the fact that the organism can read your mind, influences your emotions, and feed off of raw energy and magic. That thing isn't supernatural…it's more…**_Alien like_**…." Lone said with seriousness in her voice.

"How do you know that?" Gel asked.

"I AM the real Mother Nature. And, that organism isn't an animal." Lone said.

"Whatever, Venom is so cool!" Widow said with excitement. Lone turned away from everyone…

_"I have to destroy that thing…"_

Lone thought…

**-40 Mins Later-**

My new team mates were just hanging out with each other. I got Lone to calm down about the Venom issue and scratched behind her wolf ears and stroked her tails. Lone melted under my hands and cuddled on top of me.

I used my other hand to stroke Andr's hair and planted kisses on her forehead. Both of them were lying on top of me. Silk and Widow used their webbing to create a small swing and they used it to swing back and forth like on a kid's play ground.

Gel summoned 2 Slime Cubes and played with them. Zoey finally came out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face.

"After studying Venom in the bathroom, I have made a list of EVERYTHING she can do." Zoey said.

"The thing is female? How did you figure it out?" Lone asked.

"Every time I complimented Venom, it made a giggling noise just like a girl. So, my best guess is that it's female." Zoey said.

"What can it do?" Andr asked.

"Here's a paper, I wrote down everything she can do." Zoey gave Andr the paper and all of my team mates, except Zoey, started to read it…

* * *

_-She has a mind of her own and can control the host's body when she needs too._

_-Venom can morph her body into bladed or blunt weapons._

_-Can read the mind of her host._

_-Can heal the host and herself._

_-While wearing Venom, physical AND magical damage done to the host is reduced by 60%._

_-Can sprout venomous or normal tentacles that reach a maximum of 72 feet._

_-Absorbs and feeds on magic and raw energy. _

_-Venom can **adapt** abilities from hosts that she bonded too._

_-Can transform the host's body into a pile of slime and can slide through cracks. Without doing any damage to the host._

_-Can stick to walls and shoot purple webbing that's 3 times stronger than regular spider webbing. **(Adapted from Silk)**_

_-She can sense living creatures in a 2 mile radius. _

_-Venom can produce **OFFSPRINGS** and does not require sex. However, she must feed on a lot of energy to produce an offspring._

**The negatives of wearing Venom on your body.**

_-If you wear Venom too long, she will not come off your skin. She will be forever glued to your skin and her black slime will **become** your new skin._

_-When wearing her, she influences your emotions and makes you act out of character. She basically makes you aggressive._

_-Venom feeds off your energy and negative emotions like: Hate, rage, and jealously. _

* * *

Lone growled at Zoey.

"Zoey! This _thing_ is a threat to ALL living creatures!" Lone yelled.

"No, it's not. I have it all under control." Zoey reassured Lone.

"Not only will that thing BECOME the skin of the host, but it can ADAPT abilities when it bonds to an organism AND produce asexually by feeding on energy." Lone said.

"That's pretty bad." Widow said.

"The only reason why it can stick to walls and shoot webbing is because it bonded to Silk and copied her spider powers!" Lone shouted.

"But, it's my creation." Zoey looked down.

"Zoey, listen to me! That thing will get increasingly powerful if it bonds to Princess to Princess. I can't let it get on me; I don't want it to copy my nature magic." Lone said.

"Zoey, what is Venom's weakness?" I asked.

"The cold and sonic vibrations." Zoey said.

"If it bonds to Frosty, it can develop immunity to cold. It will almost be unstoppable." Lone said in utter shock.

"I'll destroy it." Zoey lied.

"Good." Lone said and Zoey walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

_"No, I'm sorry Lone, but I can't destroy this organism that I created. I know how you care so much about the environment and living creatures, but Venom needs to be put under more tests and I have everything under control. Oh I am sooooo going to get the Trophy from this year's annual **Witch Fair**!"_

Zoey smiled. Zoey walked up to her table. Venom was securely put in a tough glass jar.

"I need to see if you talk." Zoey said. Zoey took out two wires and wrapped them around the Jar. She then put her mouth next to the jar.

"Now, Venom, I just wrapped the jar in magical wires that transmit Brain waves into words. If you can talk, try." Zoey said.

**_"Hello."_**

A female voice that sounded like a 17 year old girl came from the black slime in the jar.

"ASTOUNDING! You can talk!" Zoey yelled with excitement.

**_"We could from the very start. You just couldn't hear us."_**

Zoey looked at the jar confused.

"Us? What do you mean by us and we? Don't you mean I and me?" Zoey asked.

**_"We are multiple organisms that combined from the different strands of DNA. When we say those words, we are referring to our combined DNA. We are not a single cell organism."_**

"You're not one creature? What's your purpose in life?" Zoey asked.

**_"Our sole purpose in life is to engulf, consume, and adapt to make ourselves the best and strongest super organism that ever lived. With each host we combine too, we can copy their abilities and use it as our own."_**

"Why do you cause your host to act violent and aggressive when wearing you?" Zoey asked while she took notes.

**_"Hatred…rage…jealously…depression…doubtful…lust…gr eed…envy…pride. All these emotions are what we feed on. We influence the host to do things and thus, forcing him or her to feel these emotions and take further control."_**

"What will you do if you forever become attached to another living creature?" Zoey asked.

**_"After we become attached to the host, we will devour the host's Brain turning him or her into our mindless slave."_**

"Not all creatures have an endless supply of energy." Zoey said.

**_"We know, after the entire host's energy is exhausted. We release our digestive enzymes and devour the host's body. We will then move on to another living creature."_**

"But, what if the host can absorb energy from creatures and magic?"

**_"We can be with a host for YEARS as long as the host absorbs energy and magic from other creatures."_**

"Hmmm…how did it feel when you engulfed Silk?" Zoey asked.

**_"It felt wonderful. As soon as we covered her entire body, her spider cells combined with ours and we were able to learn enhanced webbing and gained the ability to walk on walls."_**

"Do you want to take over the world?" Zoey asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

**_"Yes, we do. We want to consume a lot of energy and produce our off springs to take over this land. Now…enough talk. LET US OUT OF THIS JAR!"_**

The black slime started to thrash around violently inside the jar.

"Sorry, Venom, I can't let you take over Minecraftia." Zoey said.

**_"Let us out of the jar. Let us cover you and empower you. Make us whole!"_**

The jar started to crack.

"Venom, you will be my ace in the hole for the Witch Fair this year. Please behave; I don't want Lone to destroy you." Zoey said.

**_"The more energy we consume…the bigger we can get when were not bonded to a host."_**

The jar busted open and Zoey shielded her eyes from little pieces of glass that flew everywhere.

The black slime slid towards her. Zoey took out her wand and aimed it at the slime.

**_"Sonic blast!" _**Zoey yelled. A blast of sound waves flew out of her wand and hit the black slime. Venom started to screech in agony from the ringing sound and tiny black tentacles from the slime wiggled around in the air. All of a sudden, a sharp bone fragment flew out of the black slime and stabbed Zoey in the hand, dropping her wand.

"Ow! When could you do that!?" Zoey yelled.

**_We may not have a body and may be at our weakened state. But, we can launch sharp bone fragments from our slime. We are not that defenseless without a body._**

Without the magical wires, Zoey couldn't understand what Venom was saying. Venom's words came out as high pitched screeching. Zoey quickly grabbed her wand before the slime could cover it.

_"If she engulfed my wand, she would have developed immunity to sonic vibrations."_

Zoey thought.

**_We toyed with you long enough! We want that human boy and we want him now!_**

Venom slithered away from Zoey and towards the crack under the door.

_"Crap, she must be going for Najmi!"_

Zoey thought.

**_"Containment." _**Zoey waved her wand. A large glass dome appeared over the slime and surrounded it. However…a **_tiny piece of slime_** made it under the crack, unfortunately, Zoey didn't notice.

"Good, I captured her. Lone was right…she could be a threat to everyone." Zoey sighed in relief.

* * *

I looked at the clock to see that it was almost 7:00 PM.

"Lone and Andr…I got to go. I have a _date_ with Hilda." I said.

"Have fun you too!" Andr smiled. Lone frowned.

A tiny piece of black slime slithered under my shoe…

"Later." I said walking out of the room.

"I'll spy on them to make sure Hilda doesn't _hurt _him." Lone said.

**_"Insect form: Butterfly." _**Lone said. A green aura surrounded Lone and she transformed into a brown Butterfly and flew out of the room.

I came across a Skeleton and asked him where the pool was at. He showed me the way and opened the door to the pool for me. It was a 70 yard long and 40 yard wide pool in front of me. The ceiling and the walls were made of glass blocks so you were able to see everything outside.

From looking out the glass blocks, I discovered that I must be on the 6th or 5th floor of the Skeleton Castle.

"You who!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Hilda AND Skelly relaxing in a Jacuzzi next to the pool. Hilda was wearing a dark grey bikini and Skelly was wearing a grey bikini. I noticed 3 fancy wine cups and a bottle on a table.

I sighed and walked over to Hilda and Skelly.

"I missed you big boy. I brought you some shorts, now come on in!" Hilda smiled.

Skelly gave me a silly innocent girl smile.

"Ok." I said and started to take off my clothes. A Butterfly landed on the table.

**_Mmmmm….yes._**

**Author's Note: Hilda the lustful bitch and innocent and sweet Skelly is there, Lone is spying and Venom is secretly hiding. What can possible go wrong!? :D**


	56. Rage

**Author's Note: Heres the next chapter!**

**Sorry for short chapter, I went to a party.**

**Chapter 56: Rage**

I kept my underwear on and put on the blue shorts. I got into the warm waters of the Jacuzzi and sat in between Hilda and Skelly. Hilda wrapped her arm around my neck and Skelly smiled and batted her eyes at me before resting her head on the side of my neck.

"Skelly, how was his dick and body?" Hilda asked.

"Oh my bones, Hilda…he was _wonderful!_" Skelly put emphasis on the word.

"Hmmm…how did his dick taste?" Hilda asked.

"Words couldn't describe how yummy it was. I almost bit it off." Skelly said. I looked at Skelly in shock.

"What the fuck, Skelly!?" I yelled.

"S-Sorry, Najmi, I wasn't going too." Skelly looked away.

"Great! _Najmi!_" Hilda sang my name. She sat on my lap and looked into my eyes. I looked at her and saw her dark grey eyes that glowed faintly. I hated those eyes…deep down inside them, I saw a rapist and bad lustful girl that takes what she wants.

"What?" I said with a frown.

"Have sex with me." She said lustfully and planted kisses on my neck.

"I won't do it. I hate you for almost killing me back there in the _Capture the Flag_ game. You drained me of my blood and energy." I said.

"Hehe, I wasn't going to kill you silly. I was just trying to _KO_ you, so you wouldn't fight back." Hilda smiled. I looked at Skelly.

"Skelly, who do you love and care for more? Me or this bitch Hilda?" I asked. Skelly looked down and bit her lower lip.

"I-I'm sorry, Najmi…but, I would pick Hilda no doubt." Skelly said. My eyes widened.

"You choose your lesbian girlfriend over me?" I asked.

"Najmi…me and her are both girls and we understand each other. I told you that I was lonely back then and she was there for me in my time of need. I love you too Najmi, but Hilda has to come first." Skelly admitted.

"After all that she's done to me? You still care more for her then me? Didn't you know that she almost KILLED me back in that last game?" I said with rage boiling inside me.

"I wasn't going to kill you." Hilda grinned.

"Yeah, she wasn't going to. We HAD to fight each other." Skelly said.

"Skelly…" I sighed.

"If you would choose…who would you marry and be with forever? Me or Hilda?" I asked.

"Can it be both?" Skelly asked.

"NO! I thought you cared about me? Why do you care for this bitch that acts a lot like Andr?" I asked. Skelly frowned.

"Hilda is nothing like Andr!" Skelly yelled.

"Why are you defending her? She fucking hurt me!" I yelled back.

"It's…it's because she's supposed to be like that. Wither Skeletons are supposed to be mean and cruel." Skelly said.

"Andr is mean and cruel…yet, you still hate her and see no wrong for whatever the hell Hilda does." I said. Hilda put her hands on my cheek.

"I don't like you Najmi. Yes, I want to screw your body and take a few bites out of you. But…I am the _jealous _type and I don't want you to fall in love with Skelly because I love her. I don't mind that she lets you have sex with her and me, but if you love her…well unfortunately I'll have to hurt you. Now…kiss me." Hilda smiled and moved her lips to mine.

"Hilda…I thought you said you would share him?" Skelly asked.

"In bed…but, not love." Hilda kissed my lips.

Words couldn't describe how much rage and betrayal I felt. Skelly may like me, but she favors Hilda more than me. Hilda threatened to hurt me if I fell in love with Skelly. I could see why she would feel like that because in this lesbian relationship, Skelly is the _Woman_ and Hildais the _Man_.

A Man has to always protect his woman…

I'm so sick and tired of every monster girl or creature belittling me just because I'm a regular human.

I reached up and grabbed Hilda's throat with my right hand and pushed her back with great force. Hilda looked at me with shock.

"Since when are you strong?" Hilda asked. Black slime started to cover my body.

"I'm not going to take shit from any of you anymore…" I said quietly.

"If you don't do what I say-"

I grabbed Hilda's throat again, lifting her up and interrupting her speech.

"Tonight…you become the victim you little piece of shit." I grinned evilly.

The black slime has covered my entire body. The slime covered my head and replaced it with a head with rows of sharp teeth and gave me white lining for eyes like Venom from Spiderman. A White Spider was on my chest and back and the slime transformed my hands into sharp wicked claws.

"W-What!?" Hilda yelled with shock.

**_"We will destroy you!" _**My voice was deep and distorted. I swung my claws while Hilda shielded herself. Hilda was hit by my claw and flew out of the Jacuzzi and crashed into a wall creating a small crater.

"N-Najmi!? What happened to you!?" Skelly yelled. I looked at Skelly.

**_"There is NO Najmi! There is only VENOM!" _**I yelled at Skelly. Lone transformed back into her normal form.

_"No…by the Wolf god I told you to destroy this thing Zoey! The organism has taken a hold of Najmi!"_

Lone screamed in her mind. Lone made a loud whistle. An 8 Tail Naturewolf appeared by her.

"Yes, den mother?" She asked.

"Get Andr…this thing won't be easy to beat." Lone said. She nodded and ran off. I looked at her and smiled with my sharp rows of jagged white teeth.

**_"Little wolf is about to be eaten!"_** I yelled. Skelly grabbed her bow and arrow that leaned against the table.

"Najmi, if you can hear me! Calm down! The thing feeds off negative emotion!" Lone yelled.

**_"Oh Lone…I just want to eat you all up." _**My voice was heard. My body grew to 6"8 insteadof 5"9 and my body became really buff like I was body building for 30 years.

"This is going to be bad…" Skelly said.

**Author's Note: Damn shit is about to happen XD**

**Next chapter: Lone, Hilda, and Andr vs. Sym Najmi.**


	57. Dinosaurs vs Venom

**Author's Note: Sorry about the last chapter, this one is longer and better.**

**I will also update tomorrow since its Memorial Day and I got no school.**

**Chapter 57: Dinosaurs vs. Venom Pt1**

**-Lone's Point of View-**

The organism had my Alpha and I had to find a way to destroy it without harming him. I decided not to send a Naturewolf to get Zoey because she'll try to capture it and not destroy it. I bared my sharp wolf teeth.

After all this I'm going to have a little _talk_ with the Witch girl.

"Najmi! My Alpha! Fight that thing!" I yelled. The creature looked at me.

**_"The power feels great Lone. Come to us! We want to devour you!"_** I heard my Alpha's voice from the creature's mouth.

"Lone, what is that thing?" Skelly asked.

"One of Zoey's experiments and it's got a hold of Najmi." I said. Hilda walked up and stood next to Lone while she held her dark grey sword.

"That thing will pay for hitting me and interrupting our romantic evening!" Hilda yelled. I frowned at her.

"Hilda, may I remind you that you're the cause of all of this? Angering Najmi by threatening him when the creature feeds off negative emotions and forcing yourself on him? AND Black mailing him too? After all of this is over…you will rue the day you crossed me." I said with a deep wolf growl rising from my throat.

"I wanted his body from the very start!" Hilda yelled. I grabbed her throat with my hand and transformed it into a sharp wolf claw that dig into her flesh, causing her to yell in agony as blood spilled down her throat and chest. I stared into her eyes.

"Hilda!" Skelly yelled.

"You listen to me well and good. I don't care if you absorb energy or life…but, you made a big mistake tormenting my Alpha. If you tell the castle that Najmi is human, I will unleash total destruction on your kingdom." I threatened as I bared my teeth. Despite the deep cut on her throat, Hilda smiled.

"You forget that I'm one of the most powerful Princess here. Plus, I have my big sister Andr to back me up." Hilda teased.

"Your pathetic…hiding behind Andr you coward." I growled at her.

"Umm girls…now's not the time to fight. That thing has taken over Najmi." Skelly reminded us.

Venom jumped towards us and slammed its claw down; luckily we jumped back before it could hit us. A crater was created from where we once stood.

"Skelly is right…I'll deal with you later. Right now I must save my Alpha from that thing." I stated.

Andr ran into the pool room.

"I heard about Najmi being in trouble. What 's going on!?" Andr yelled.

"That!" Skelly pointed at Venom. Andr looked at it.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Andr asked.

"An experiment of the Witch girl that's taken over Najmi." Skelly said.

"Damn that Witch! How dare she turn my human into a monster!" Andr clenched her fists.

**_"Attack us you cowards! Fight us or we'll just kill you where you stand!"_** Venom roared.

Andr glared at Venom.

"Who are you calling a coward you fucking black slime!**_ TORMENT!_**" Andr yelled and a ball of purple energy appeared in her right hand. Wind blew all over the place, making Andr, Skelly, Hilda and my hair fly all over the place. My eyes widened.

"No, Andr! Don't use a magic attack against it!" I yelled but it was too late. Andr teleported behind Venom and slammed the ball against its back.

***BOOM!***

A purple explosion flashed in front of me and smoke was everywhere. Andr grinned, but her eyes widened in shock to discover that Venom absorbed the explosion and stood on the ground, unfazed by Andr's attack.

**_"Thanks for the new ability!" _**Venom's right claw rose up and a purple glowing ball appeared in its claw. Andr teleported away as Venom threw the ball at her and landed in the water of the pool, exploding and causing water to fly up and rain down on all of us for 4 seconds.

Andr teleported next to me.

"Lone, that thing copied my **_Torment_** ability!" Andr yelled.

"That organism has the ability to copy and absorb energy and magic. We must not use any of our magic abilities against it. It will only get stronger." I said.

"That's just like my **_wither magic_**." Hilda said.

"Wait…didn't Zoey tell us that the black slime's weakness is cold and sonic vibrations?" Andr asked.

"Good thing…we would have lost if we didn't know its weakness. The only problem is that we need something cold." I said.

"Lone, can you help me distract the creature while Andr get's **_Frosty_**, the Princess of Snow Golems?" Skelly asked.

"I'll help too." Hilda said.

"Alright: Skelly, Hilda and I will distract Venom. Andr, you find Frosty and bring her here. I have a plan when Frosty shows up." I said.

"Gotcha." Andr teleported away.

I ran towards Venom while it lashed some black tentacles with sharp blades on them. I turned my hands into wolf claws and started to slash its head and chest, but my claws went right through the slime and didn't do any damage.

Both of Venom's claws held the purple glowing ball and slammed them right into me. One from above and one from under me. I yelled in agony as the ender energy seared and burnt my flesh. The balls exploded and I all I could hear was ringing in my ears and I saw nothing but whiteness.

I was suddenly wet and my vision returned to me to see that I was floating at the bottom of the pool.

_"I hope the thing won't be able to absorb an extinct animal." _I thought.

**_"Extinct Animal: Tyrannosaurus Rex." _**I said and swam up to the water.

"Stop, Hilda and Skelly!" I yelled.

"Why?" Hilda jumped away from Venom's tentacles.

"My Extinct animals will do the fighting!" I yelled. All of a sudden, the water started to create waves and the ground shook. A **_T-Rex_** with green glowing eyes rose from the water and looked down at Venom.

"Say hello to an extinct predator that died millions of years ago." I said.

**_"An overgrown lizard with big jaws? Interesting." _**Venom said. The T-Rex opened its mouth and made a loud roar that shattered the glass blocks, causing glass to fall everywhere.

The T-Rex charged Venom and dipped down and bit Venom, holding Venom in its mouth and using its bone crushing teeth to tear through Venom's body. Venom used its tentacles to stab through the Rex's mouth and throat and used its claws to stop it from smashing it.

The Rex roared in agony and spit out Venom. I bit my lower lip as I watched the Rex choke on its on blood as it roared and thrashed around.

_"I need to summon more extinct animals."_

I thought.

**_"Extinct Animals: Utaharaptors, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Allosaurus, Kentrosaurus."_** I said.

The ground and water shook again and the Dinosaurs rose from the water. The Utaharaptors had bright colors and there were 8 of them. There were 2 Triceratops that stood their ground next to the raptors.

A Stegosaurus climbed out of the water and stood ready.

The Allosaurus roared at Venom.

**(An Allosaurus is a small T-Rex)**

Kentrosaurus swung its spiky tail waiting to hit something.

**(A Kentrosaurus is like a Stegosaurus, but with spikes on its back instead of bony plates)**

All of the Dinosaurs stood ready.

_"Hmmm, better summon some aquatic extinct animals just in case. A **Megalodon** won't swim that well because the pool is too small_._"_

**(A Megalodon is a giant Great White Shark that went extinct millions of years. They were big enough to eat Blue Whales, Sperm Whales, and Giant Squids) **

I thought.

**_"Extinct Aquatic Animals: Deinosuchus and Kronosaurus."_** I said.

**(A Deinosuchus is a giant Crocodile the size of a Bus)**

**(Kronosaurus is a hybrid of a Dolphin and carnivores Dinosaur and the size of a Car)**

The Denio rose from the water and air blew out of its nostrils. Krono swam around in the water. I raised my hand and all the Dinosaurs looked at me.

"Tear it to shreds." I ordered. The Dinosaurs roared at Venom and ran towards it.

**_"Bring it on!" _**Venom yelled. The 8 Utahraptors dodged all of Venom's tentacles and jumped on Venom and started to bite and slice its body while squealing and making high pitched chirps. Tentacles flew out every spot on Venom's body and penetrated through the Raptors.

The Utahraptors screeched in agony and died. A Triceratops charged Venom and rammed right into it, causing it to fly back and hit against the wall making a crater. The Tri didn't stop there and rammed it again into the wall.

Pushing Venom further into the wall and creating a deeper crater. Another Tri came in and rammed Venom again into the wall. Venom used its tentacles to try to penetrate through the Tri's, but their hide was too thick and Venom used the bones from Humans to stab.

**_"ENOUGH!" _**Venom yelled and summoned 2 balls of purple energy and slammed them into both of the horned Dinosaurs. The Tri's wailed in agony and exploded making blood rain all over Venom.

The Kentrosaurus had enough and swung its tail at Venom. It smashed Venom into the ground and the Kent swung it again and slammed Venom away and into a wall on the other side of the pool.

Venom fell down and the Allosaurus swung its tail and smacked it down into the water. The Deinosuchus bit Venom's leg and did the infamous gator **_Barrel Roll_** to tear off its leg…

"What's taking long with Andr? My Dinosaurs can't hold Venom off for a long time." I said as I watched the Dinosaurs bite, slam, crush, and slice Venom.

**-Najmi's Mind-**

_I looked around to see nothing but darkness and the ground felt all wet and covered in black slime._

_"Where am I?" I asked looking around._

**_"You have bonded to us and we will take good care of you."_**

_I heard a voice._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

**_"Our name is Venom and we have bonded to you. We felt the rage boiling inside of you and it tasted yummy."_**

_"Oh yeah…I was pissed at Hilda because of what she did and said. Plus, I hate the fact how I'm belittled and treated like I'm a weakling ever since I met the Princesses because I'm human. I guess…they deserve better than me."_

**_"Don't feel like that, you are powerful now as long as you are bonded to us. Give us your energy and we will give you power."_**

_I looked away._

_"No…I can't."_

**_"Why not? Don't you want to punish the girls that treated you like this?"_**

**_"_**_I know your deal Venom…I know that you feed off negative emotions and your controlling me. How do I stop you!" I yelled. _

**_"You can't stop us human! Your rage is yummy and we will not leave because of your stupid feelings for the Princesses like Lone!"_**

_"You know…I care a lot about Lone. I'm not going to let some fucking slime creature take over my body and mind!" I yelled. Black tentacles came out of the ground and wrapped around me._

**_"You can't leave us now. You are forever stuck to us in less we are forced to leave your body or when you die of getting your energy drained."_**

_"No! You can't do this to me!" I yelled as I tried to fight against the tentacles, but they were too strong._

**_"Give it up...no one can't save you. You will be with us forever...or intill you die of energy loss." _**_The tentacles pulled me down to the ground and I was looking up. The black slime started to cover my body as I fought hard to get up. But, they were just too strong for me to fight against._

_"No..." I said hopelessly._

**Author's Note: I've been thinking everyone. What do you guys like about my story? The writing? The sex? The fighting? Plotline? What do you find interesting about it?**


	58. A Rose for Andr

**Author's Note: And we are back!**

**The pairing you all been waiting for: Najmi x Andr.**

**After all…Andr was the FIRST Princess to meet Najmi.**

**Emotional/romantic chapter.**

**Chapter 58: A Rose for Andr**

**-Lone's Point of View-**

I looked over to see that Frosty, the Princess of Snow Golems ran inside.

"Andr told me about the creature. Its weakness was cold right?" Frosty asked me.

"Yes, I have a plan, come here…and we have to do it quickly. Venom just killed the Allosaurus and Deinosuchus." I said.

"What's the plan?" Frosty asked.

"We need to get Venom under water and you use your ice powers to freeze the entire pool. Hopefully, Venom will come off Najmi and try to get out of the water before it becomes ice. While Venom is fleeing…you unleash your strongest ice ability to destroy it for good." I said. Frosty nodded.

"Got it." Frosty said and Andr teleported next to the pool. Venom climbed out of the pool while holding the ripped bottom jaw of the Deinosuchus.

"Hey!" Andr yelled at Venom.

**_"What?" _**Venom rasped.

"Get the fuck off Najmi!" Andr yelled and purple energy covered her right hand and teleported in front of Venom and punched it in the face. Andr could hear bone cracking as Venom flew back and crashed into the water.

"Now, Frosty!" I yelled. Frosty nodded and pointed her hands at the water.

**_"Ice Nova." _**Frosty said. A stream of white mist sprayed out of her hands and the water started to turn into thick ice in mere seconds. Venom screeched in agony and discovered that the water was getting colder…and colder…and colder.

**_"NO!" _**Venom yelled and the black slime came off my Alpha. Andr quickly teleported next to my sleeping Alpha and pulled him out of the water before the ice could get to him. The black slime swam fast through the water and climbed out of the pool.

"Finish it off!" I yelled. Frosty nodded and pointed her hand at the fleeing black slime.

**_"Dead Cold." _**Frosty whispered. A blast of chilly cold light blue wind flew out of her hands like powerful water jets and hit Venom. Venom screeched in agony as it turned into an icicle. I walked up to the frozen black slime.

"Know your place." I said and smashed the black slime into thousands of pieces with my bare feet. The black slime started to melt and turned into nothingness.

"We did it!" Skelly yelled. The remaining Dinosaurs went away in a poof of white smoke. Andr held Najmi and everyone met in a group.

"Thank you so much Frosty." I said.

"Oh, no problem Lone, your wolves live in my snow forest and I'm glad they do. I'll help you anytime." Frosty smiled and walked away.

"Now, how did all this happen?" Andr asked.

"Hilda caused it by angering Najmi and making Venom control him." I said. Andr looked at Hilda.

"Hilda, did you cause this?" Andr asked.

"N-No of course not big sister." Hilda said.

"You're lying to me." Andr said.

"What about the black mail? You thought it was ok for Hilda to black mail Najmi and if he refused to have sex with her…she'll tell the whole castle and Najmi will be captured." I said. Andr face palmed.

"What the fuck was I thinking? If THAT happened, Najmi would be on the run." Realization struck Andr like a ton of bricks.

"Hilda." Andr's voice turned serious.

"Y-Yes?" Hilda asked.

"Know that Najmi belongs to me and you black mailed him into having sex with you. I thought it was a little prank you pulled and didn't think too much of it, but I realized that if Najmi refused, you would tell everyone and I'll have to protect him wherever he went. Do NOT tell everyone his secret, Hilda." Andr said while she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Yes…big sister." Hilda looked down.

"And for your punishment…go to your room back at your kingdom in the Nether and think of what you done and don't leave in till its morning." Andr said.

"Yes big sister." Hilda said sadly and walked away.

"And as for YOU, bone bitch." Andr pointed at Skelly.

"I'm sick of this obsession you have with Hilda. At least I don't black mail people into doing what I want them to do." Andr said.

"Hilda…is different." Skelly looked away.

"No she's not." Andr said.

"S-She's not like you!" Tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"Stop it, Skelly. You're acting like an abused girl protecting her abusive lover." I said.

"Y-You're all wrong!" Skelly yelled and ran away crying. I sighed.

"I would go cheer her up…but, I need to _talk_ with Zoey." I bared my wolf teeth.

"I'll bring Najmi to your team's room." Andr said. I nodded.

* * *

**7:45 PM**

I opened the door to my team's hotel room to see that everyone, except Zoey was gone. Zoey was sitting on a chair while reading one her witch books. Zoey looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Lone? Everyone is downstairs eating dinner." Zoey said. I walked up to Zoey and grabbed her throat and lifted her up in the air.

"Ach! L-Lone!?" Zoey choked and shock flashed in her eyes.

"We're going to have a little _chat_ about Venom." I growled and carried her out of the room. Fear and shock was written all over Zoey's face as she struggled against my hand. I slammed the hotel door as I walked down the hallway carrying the terrified young witch…

* * *

**-Najmi's Point of View-**

**8:15 PM**

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was back in my team's hotel room. I looked up to see that my head was resting on Andr's lap on the bed. None of my team mates were in the room…I was alone with Andr.

"Andr? Am I free?" I asked. Andr smiled.

"Yes, we destroyed that fucking disgusting slime ball that took over you." Andr said. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, good…I thought I was done for." I said. I noticed that I was back in my clothes.

"I put your clothes on while you slept...I admit that I played with your dick because I was bored." Andr grinned. I sighed and stood up from the bed.

"Andr…do you have like Cigarettes? Or Cigars?"I asked.

"Yeah, Enderman created Cigars, here." Andr dug in her pocket and took out a black box. She opened it and took out a white Cigarette with Dragon designs on it.

"I smoke when I need to calm down. But, most of the time…I just fight." Andr gave me the Cigarette. She inhaled and exhaled purple fire on the tip of the Cigarette. I put the Cigarette to my lips and inhaled and exhaled smoke.

"You know Andr." I began.

"What?" Andr asked.

"I'm against smoking and drugs." I said.

"Why are you smoking then?" Andr asked.

"I just don't give a fuck anymore." I turned away and looked down sadly.

"Aww, what's wrong? You look sad." Andr said.

"Venom taught me one thing when I was bonded to her…she made me realize that even though I'm getting all this help and abilities…I'm still belittled and pushed around just because I'm a regular human." I said.

"No-"

"You don't understand what's it like to be weak." I interrupted Andr.

"You have-"

"ANDR! The only reason why I'm in this fucking monster game bullshit is to get the wand so I could find my way back home." Anger was starting to boil inside me.

Andr stared at me. Just stared.

"I miss my family and friends. I want to see my little brother Nico again…he's only 4 weeks…an infant." I said. My anger started to turn to depression.

"You don't know how I feel because you have ALL of your family members here. You have Hilda, Shadow, and the Ender Dragon. Not to mention that you and all the Princesses rule over a different set of species, like Dictators." I said.

A shadow appeared over Andr's face as she looked down.

"And I don't like it how you hurt me when I first met you and…" I fought back tears from spilling down my cheeks.

"And you forced me to drink your blood so I could become a Dragon like you and impregnate you! You wanted to get rid of my Humanity and…" The tears streamed down my cheek.

"I would have **_loved_** if you didn't act so cruel!" I yelled.

Andr still didn't say anything. I put my hands on Andr's shoulders and shook her.

"Look at me Andr!" I yelled while I cried. I heard whimpering from Andr and I saw a single sparkling tear slide down her right cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Andr said quietly.

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry for…everything." Andr looked at me and revealed that she was crying just like me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have put you through all of that. But…you're not the only one who was weak. Remember what I told you that the Ender Pearl changes my personality?" Andr said.

"Yes, I remember what you told me. Can you please tell me about your story?" I asked.

"Yes, I will." Andr said…

* * *

_Andr was a little 8 year old that was being trained by the Ender Dragon._

_"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Andr asked him. The Ender Dragon looked down at her._

**_"When a boy loves you, that's where babies come from." _**_He said._

_"But…there are no boys around here." Andr said._

**_"Enough talk of boys…fight them!" _**_He roared. 2 Enderman teleported in front of Andr and started to beat her._

_"Ahhh! Help daddy!" Andr yelled._

_"Fight back!" He yelled. Andr was being beaten badly that blood started to come out of her nose and mouth._

_"I-I can't daddy!" Andr yelled._

**_"Stop being weak and fight!" _**_He yelled. Andr couldn't fight back…she was really young and didn't know how to use her Ender magic yet. After a minute, she lies on the ground with bad injuries on her._

_"D-D-Daddy?" Andr said in pain._

**_"Pathetic…all this training and you still can't fight. If you want to be the Princess of Enderman then you must fight…you are weak and fragile." _**_The Ender Dragon extended his wings and flew around The End._

_"Why do you hate me because I'm weak daddy?" Andr cried as her injuries were being healed by her Ender energy…_

* * *

I looked at Andr with sadness in my eyes.

"Oh, Andr…I didn't know." I walked over to her and embraced her in a wordless hug. She hugged me back tightly and cried in my shoulder.

"T-That's why I'm so hard on you…it's not because of _Tough Love_, but I feel empowered now and I'm able to push anyone around and kick their ass if they cross me. I'm basically using everyone like a Punching Bag." Andr wailed.

"Andr…you're not cruel. Hilda is the cruel one…tried to kill me in the first game, almost raped me in Lone's Wolf den, and black mailed me." I said.

"I need to talk with Hilda. Ever since she met you…she became more ruthless." Andr said.

"Yeah…Andr can I punch you?" I asked.

"Why?" Andr said.

"I want to know how resistant a Princess is if she is hit by a normal human." I said.

"Ok, swing away." Andr said. I pulled back my fist and punched her in the face.

"Ow my hand!" I said. Andr was not fazed from the punch and she didn't even blink. I kicked her in the stomach and my foot hurt.

"Ahh my foot!" I said. I put all my strength and fury in my right hand and punched her in the nose. But, that STILL didn't faze her and just stared at me with a straight face, she wasn't even bleeding.

I rapidly started to punch and kick her. She did not flinch from all of them and I discovered that I'm actually hurting MYSELF from hurting her. I stopped and my hands and feet stung with pain. I looked up to see that Andr had no scratch on her.

"Are you made of bricks or something? Because it felt like I was punching and kicking a damn brick wall." I said. Andr's expression softened and she smiled.

"The Princesses including me are all giant monsters in reality. A punch or kick from a human isn't going to faze us. Not even if it was a human that was body building for years can't do any physical harm to us." Andr smiled.

"Even if your hit by a Car?" I asked.

"What's a Car?" Andr asked confused.

"Never mind." I smiled.

"I'm glad we can finally understand each other." I hugged Andr again and she hugged me back.

"I'm happy that I told you about my past." Andr said.

"You won't turn me into a Dragon right?" I asked.

"No I won't…but…" Andr bit her lower lip.

"But, what?" I asked.

"I want to have babies…ever since I was little, I dreamed of starting my own family and running away from my father." Andr said.

"I can't impregnate you because I'm human. Zoey can find a way…but, I'm too young. I'm not a man…I'm still a boy." I said. Andr smiled.

"I'll wait for you then." Andr said. I smiled and looked over to see a vase that held red Roses in it. I walked over and picked up a Rose and handed it to Andr.

"Here, Andr…on Earth, giving a girl or woman a flower or flowers is a sign that the boy or man likes her." I smiled. Andr smiled and took the Rose from me.

"Thank you." She said. She then infused some of her ender energy into the Rose and it transformed into a thorny **_Purple Rose_**. Andr sniffed it.

"So sweet." Andr said. I looked at Andr and she looked at me and our eyes met. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, all of a sudden…I felt a burning desire for Andr and I could tell she felt the same way.

We had a lot in common. Time stood still as we stared…then the next thing I knew it, Andr lunged towards me and kissed me hard and passionately. I wrapped my arms around her and melted into the kiss.

The kiss was so full of red hot passion and desire and even love. Andr pushed me on the bed and I rolled on top of her and tongue kissed her hard and used my hands to squeeze her boobs. Andr moaned softly.

We stopped kissing with a strand of saliva stretching from our mouths; Andr's purple lipstick was stained on my lips. We looked in each other's eyes again.

"Andr…I want you." I said and I started to take off my clothes.

"I wanted you for a while." Andr smiled sweetly and started to take off her clothes.

The Purple Rose rested on the floor. But, it was covered by Andr's black panties that she threw on the floor…

**Author's Note: No interruptions. An all out sex scene in the next chapter! :D**


	59. Your Mine

**Author's Note: I am back everyone!**

**Warning: This chapter contains sex.**

**Najmi and Andr screwing and Lone intimidating Zoey.**

**Chapter 59: Your Mine**

I looked down at Andr's naked body with desire filling my every being. Andr was only wearing her Enderman hat.

"Why do you wear that Enderman hat?" I asked.

"The Enderman hat is my_ crown_, since I'm Princess of them." Andr explained. She reached up and took off the Enderman hat and threw it on the chair.

Andr's body would have made the Greek goddess _Aphrodite _jealous. Her body was curvy and she had soft pale skin that seemed to be illuminated by the Lamp lighting up the room. Her thighs were skinny, but not too skinny to look like she wasn't eating much.

With her skinny legs came a tight hour glass figure and her purple brilliant hair fell on her back and some strands of it fell forward and landed in the middle of her eyes and on the sides of her nose.

Her boobs were not too big and not too small; they could fit perfectly inside a man's hand. Her nipples were light pink and her purple lips felt as soft as the skin of an infant. I admired the beauty that lay below me.

"Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you going to fuck me?" Came Andr with a perverted grin tugging her lavender lips. I could see the lust and desire in her lavender glowing eyes.

I smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" I kissed Andr on her cheek. Andr giggled like a little school girl.

"Thank you and…before we begin." Andr said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want it…" She leaned up and placed her mouth next to my ear.

_"Rough…"_ She gently bit my neck after she whispered her demand. I smiled.

"Ok, Andr." I tried to kiss her, but he stopped me with her soft hand.

"We kissed enough…let's get to the _fun_ already." Andr smiled.

"Your right…this room doesn't belong just to us and our team mates can walk in on us at anytime. It would be best to do a Quickie." I said. Andr shook her head no.

"I don't think so…" A sinister smile formed around her face and she grabbed me and teleported.

***WARP!***

I felt my molecules move at the speed of light and I knelt down to the ground feeling really dizzy and my vision was a blur.

"Ahhh, my head." I gripped my head.

"Welcome to my room." Andr smiled. My vision cleared and I looked around to see that Andr had a cube shaped room. She had a purple dresser with makeup, lavender carpet, dark purple walls, a Closet, and a bed with a purple blanket. The strange thing about her room is that it had no door to get inside and out.

"Umm…where's the door?" I asked.

"My room has no door." Andr grinned.

"How do you get out?" I asked.

"Teleporting which means you're stuck in here in less you know how to teleport." Andr walked over and gave me a sensual lick up my neck.

"Ok, looks like we're going to have fun tonight." I smiled. Andr smiled and pushed me down on the bed. My member was already hard from staring at her naked body earlier and she wrapped her fingers around my length and started to stroke it.

I stared at the ceiling and moaned in pleasure. Andr smiled and started to lick the tip of my member and even inserting the tip in her mouth. Her mouth felt really hot. Andr wasted no time and shoved my entire member down her throat.

She deep throated me while she used her fingers to rub her womanhood, she was starting to get wet and a clear fluid slowly seeped down her legs as she assaulted me with her _Oral_ treatment.

I didn't have sex for a while because I was traumatized about the sex with Lone and Skelly. Lone went in her 3 tails and it felt like she was trying to tear and rip me to shreds then have sex with me. No such thing as save sex with a wild frenzied wolf girl…

"Oh, crap…" I moaned as Andr sucked my member with skill. She stopped sucking and licked the tip of my manhood and made a long lick that slowly traveled down to my testicles. Her tongue returned to the tip of my member and she stopped licking.

She grinned at me and started to plant kisses down my manhood. Andr stopped kissing and started to poke my member, her left hand was on her chin soaked with her juices, while the other was poking me.

"Hmmm…" Andr pondered.

"Should I taste your cum or…have it inside me?" Andr questioned herself as she wrapped her hand around my member and tugged it.

"How about inside? I cum inside you and when it oozes out…you can use your fingers to scoop some up and taste it." I said.

"Mmmmm…It will be mixed with my woman juice." Andr smiled.

"Such a shame that you can't impregnate me." Her smile faded.

_"It's fucking great!"_

I thought. Andr crawled on top of me.

"Alright then, I decided what to do." Andr grabbed my member and aligned it to her womanhood, the tip pressing against the folds of her womanhood.

"Let's do this." I said. Andr wasted no time and dropped on my member, I grunted in pain from her sudden drop and she started to moan loudly as she rode me. Andr was rough and her short nails became long and she dug them in my chest.

"Ow…" I exclaimed in pain. Andr's teeth started to become sharp and jagged. Her purple eyes became slits like Dragon eyes.

"A-Andr…c-calm down." I said as Andr's moaning turned into growling and heavy breathing. Black Dragon wings sprouted out of her back. She looked at me in the eye.

"Oh…it feels great, Najmi." Andr said. Her voice had a dangerous edge to it and it sounded…_wild_. I looked in her eyes and discovered that her inner monster was starting to come out.

I leaned up and grabbed Andr's shoulders.

"ANDR! Snap out of it!" I yelled. She smiled and pinned me back down to the bed with her hands on my wrists. She then bit down on my shoulder. I gasped in pain, her riding got harder and the bed started to creek and move.

Even though I was scared and she was on the edge of transforming…her vagina squeezed my member like a vice and it was so hot and wet…I still felt a lot of pleasure from her that she caused me to groan.

I felt myself coming close to climaxing. Andr rode harder.

"Cum with me Najmi." She whispered in my ear her voice wild and feral.

I didn't hesitate and she released my wrists and I grabbed her waist and thrusted upwards pushing myself deeper and unloading my seed into the young Dragon-Enderman princess.

Andr made a dragon roar that shook her room and I felt her climax and sprayed her juices all over my member. Andr breathed heavily as she lifted herself off my member and a waterfall of my seed and her juice came flowing out.

"Your mine…"She bared her teeth and sunk them in my skin. All of a sudden…a black **_dragon tattoo_** appeared on my left arm. Andr released my shoulder and looked at me.

"Again…"

I heard her say and she was on me kissing me really hard.

**_"Andr? What are you doing back home? Shouldn't you be at the Skeleton Castle?"_**

I heard a loud and deep voice. Andr shot back to reality and her eyes went back to normal and her body became human again.

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have let my dragon instincts take over!" Andr teleported to her closest and started to put on her clothes.

"Who is that Andr?" I asked. Andr looked at me.

"My daddy." Andr said. I was hit by fear in an instant.

_"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I just had sex with her and the father is coming in to check on her! I remember those stories of a father beating up his daughter's boyfriend when he walked in on them because he wasn't supposed to be there at night. But, this isn't a regular father you find in on Earth…"_

I thought. Andr put on all her clothes.

"Quickly, you should go! Daddy is going to kill you if he finds you here!" Andr said with fear. I looked at the tattoo.

"Why did you give me a dragon tattoo?" I asked.

"To mark you as my husband…and I gave you ender energy to use. Also…" Andr grabbed a chest and gave it to me.

"This was a gift for me from Heroinebrine when I was 15. You'll need it more than me." Andr said.

"Ok…but, I can't leave because there's no door." I said. Andr face palmed.

"Right…here you have ender energy now. Focus on the hotel room." Andr said. I nodded and focused. I teleported to the hotel room.

Andr teleported out of her room and in front of her father.

**_"What took you so long? And why are you here?" _**The Ender Dragon asked her.

"Looking for my servant." She lied. He looked at her legs.

**_"What's that white fluid sliding down your legs?"_**

"It's nothing; I had a little trouble in the bathroom." Andr smiled brightly. The Ender Dragon made a deliberate cough.

**_"Human bodies are such a hassle…especially the women's bodies." _**He said.

* * *

**-Skeleton Castle-**

**8:50 PM**

I teleported back in the hotel room and I felt better. When Andr teleported me to her room, I felt my senses get thrown out of whack. I held the chest in my hands and set it down on next to the bed.

I heard my stomach rumble and decided to get something to eat before I see what was inside the chest that Andr gave me…

* * *

Lone and Zoey were in another room. Zoey was tied to a chair by thick green vines and Lone was frowning at her with 2 of her 8 Tailed Naturewolves next to her.

"I swear Lone! I contained all of Venom!" Zoey shouted.

"Silence!" Fenris growled at her.

"I don't care about that Zoey. What I don't like is how you lied to me and captured the organism instead of destroying it." Lone said.

"Ok, I may have lied…but I NEED Venom to win that fair." Zoey explained. Lone crossed her arms.

"Zoey…I'm sorry to say this…but you are pathetic for creating a super organism and endangering every living creature just to WIN a wolfing fair!" Lone yelled. Zoey flinched when she yelled at her.

"I-I'll get rid of it after I win-"

Zoey couldn't finish as she felt the stinging sensation of Lone's hand slapping her face. Zoey's face turned fast and Lone gripped her shoulders hard. Lone could easily crush her shoulders if she wanted to.

"Zoey…you're a WITCH! NOT a MAD SCIENCTIST!" Lone yelled and growled at her. Fear and sadness was written all over Zoey's face.

"Promise me this…" Lone released her grip and stepped back. Zoey looked up at her.

"Promise me that you'll get rid of that thing." Lone said. Lone got in her face and stared right in her eyes.

"I don't care if you are my team mate…you WILL be killed by me if you don't do it." Lone threatened. Zoey shook her head.

"Y-Yes…I promise." Zoey said. Lone smiled.

"Good." She waved her hand and the vines came off her. Zoey grabbed her wand and teleported away from Lone and back into the hotel room. Zoey let out her sadness and cried loudly.

She threw herself onto the bed and cried in the pillow.

_"L-Lone is so scary!"_

Zoey yelled in her mind.

"But…she's right. I'm supposed to be a Witch…not a mad scientist." Zoey wiped her tears.

**Author's Note:**

**Which challenge should happen next?**

**Big Game Hunter (The Teams are given Bows and Arrows and must hunt for Pigs and Cows without using their abilities. However, the Pigs and Cows will be hard to kill because they were given Ender AND Wither powers. The Team that can bring 3 Pigs and 3 Cows wins)**

Tag Team Battle (The Teams will pick two of their team mates and they fight in a 2vs2 match in the ring. To switch opponents, the team mate must tag the team mate outside the ring and leave while the new team mate comes into the battle. To win this challenge, you must K.O or kill ALL of the Princesses on the opposing team)

Bone Maze (The Teams are put inside a deadly maze that contains booby traps all over the place. The team must find the hidden treasure chest to win the game. They also have to collect 5 keys to unlock the chest as they go)


	60. Death Knight

**Author's Note: Here we go lol**

**Najmi get's a surprise in the chest and Zoey tells Najmi her _secret _past.**

**Najmi x Zoey.**

**Chapter 60: Death Knight**

**9:02 PM**

I was eating a burger and fries with a fizzy Soda at a table. I was sitting by myself. Someone sat next to me and punched me in the arm.

"Ow Damnit!" I turned around to see Wivy smiling at me.

"Bro! This is like the perfect time to go on a date with me!" Wivy locked her arm with mine. I sighed.

"Fine, were on a date." I said as I took another bite out of my burger. Wivy smiled brightly.

"I waited a while for this big bro." Wivy smiled and rested her head on my neck.

_"This isn't good. I have so many girls…err non-human girls crushing on me. Andr and Lone loves me to death. Wivy does too…I catch Zoey and Cupa giving me flirty winks so they must like me to. And that Blazette girl keeps staring at me whenever she sees me."_

I thought. Wivy put her mouth to my ear.

"How about we screw after our date?" Wivy whispered.

I was done having sex with the monster girls. Every time we do it…she always bites me, claws me, or roars that it hurts my ears. But…Zoey…she's a Witch and isn't really considered a monster.

Hell, she's just a human without her magic. She doesn't have a true form and is physical the weakest Princess in the competition. I wonder if I can impregnate Zoey since she's very close to the category of being human.

"No…not tonight." I said.

"Why bro?" Wivy asked.

"My team mates need me after I eat." I said. Silk sat to my left.

"Hey, Najmi and Wivy." Silk smiled.

"Your team needs you?" Wivy asked. I looked at Silk and winked at her. She picked up on it.

"Yes, we need him. In fact…we should go take care of it now." Silk grabbed me and walked away.

"Sorry Wivy, I promise tomorrow night we'll go on our date." I said. Wivy sighed.

"It's fine…I miss being with you on the team." Wivy said.

"I miss you too, Wivy." I said and I walked away with Silk. Silk stopped walking and looked at me.

"What was that all about?" Silk asked.

"I couldn't afford to have sex again." I said. She looked at me confused.

"Again? Who did you do it with this time?" Silk asked.

"Andr." I said.

"You fucked the ender bitch!?" Silk yelled with shock.

"Long story…anyway Andr was rough and the issue with Wivy acting like a boy was that she was going to be…_rougher_ with me." I said.

"Ahh, ok." Silk said.

"Anyway…I have to go back to the room, later." I said.

"See you later." Silk said to me as I walked away from her…

* * *

**9:21 PM**

I walked inside the room and heard crying. I saw Zoey lying naked under a blanket on the bed, she was crying into the pillow.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" I asked her closing the door behind me. Zoey looked at me.

"Please…come into the bed with me." Zoey wiped her tears. I noticed that she was wearing black eyeliner and her tears made it smear all over her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

I nodded and took off my Hoodie and shoes and climbed into the blanket with her. She scooted over and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. Her tears started to wet my shoulder mixed with her makeup.

"Zoey…please tell me why your crying." I said. Zoey looked at me and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You understand me don't you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Najmi…" Zoey looked away.

"Lone threatened to kill me if I didn't destroy Venom." Zoey said.

"Why didn't you destroy it? Venom took control of me and it took 4 Princesses to stop me." I said.

"It's for a stupid fair that I really want to win. My step parents want me to win it and when I created Venom…I had an ace in the hole to win the fair. Unfortunately I lost sight of who I am and turned into a Mad Scientist instead of being a Witch." Zoey said.

She looked back at me.

"But…that's not the reason why I'm sad. Lone made me feel helpless and weak. Even though I have dark magic…it's still no match for the monster princesses." Her grip tightened around my neck.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. Please don't tell anybody about this." She said.

"I promise I won't." I said.

"You see…I'm not from Minecraftia. I am actually from **_Earth_** just like you. I'm not even a monster either…I'm **_human_**, but I was taught dark magic when I was little." Zoey explained. My eyes widened.

"Y-Your human like me!?" I yelled. Zoey nodded.

"Yes, I'm not a monster…I am human just like you." Zoey said.

"Can you tell me your story?" I asked.

"It all started…" Zoey began.

* * *

**_December 3rd 2006_**

**_London, United Kingdom_**

**_Zoey Alcott_**_ was a little 11 year old that lived in London with her family. She lived in a nice house next to the park that she would go to and play. She had a really good family that protected her and guided her._

_Zoey had a strong British accent and so did her family. One night... Zoey woke up in the middle of night because she had a nightmare and went to her parent's room so that they could cheer her up._

_But, she found a purple glowing cube that rested on her parent's bed. Purple tentacles sprouted out of the Cube and Zoey screamed and tried to run away, but the tentacles caught her and pulled her inside the cube. All she saw was darkness before she fainted._

_Zoey woke up to see that she was in a forest and her parents were lying next to her on the ground. For a few days they have been running from the Mobs of Minecraftia, one day they encountered a Witch named Crystal._

_Crystal took them to the Witch kingdom called **Blackville**_…_a town of Witches and Warlocks._ _Zoey and her parents were enrolled in a Witch school that taught them how to do dark magic and explained Minecraftia to them._

_Zoey's parents were killed when she was 15 years old. They were killed by a dragon they summoned and tried to tame it to be their pet. Zoey was adopted by a family of Witches and trained hard._

_She vowed to be the strongest Witch for her parents that died and make her step family proud of her. She trained with vigor and studied dark magic everyday and stopped hanging with her Witch and Warlock friends._

_She graduated Witch school with flying colors and ran to be the Princess of the Witches. She competed in a magic competition and won. She became the Princess of Witches at the age of 17…the youngest Witch ever to rule the kingdom._

_Zoey became really intelligent from studying and she left the kingdom to meet the other Princesses. The monster Princesses belittled and teased her for being a Witch because Witches are very close to being considered human._

_She missed being back at her Witch kingdom, she hated it how she was pushed around and even though she has dark magic. She's the weakest Princess out of everyone because she's not a true Witch, she is just a human that has trained hard to learn and perfect dark magic._

_Zoey became 18 and spends her days at her Witch Kingdom. She rarely comes into the main lands of Minecraftia and when she HAS to go for the Social Bar. She segregates herself from the monster girls._

* * *

"…And that's about it." Zoey said. I was in utter shock from her story.

"B-But if you were from London on Earth…where's your British accent?" I asked.

"When I was at Witch school, the Witches and Warlocks were annoyed by my accent and the Headmaster used his magic to get rid of my accent." Zoey said.

"Can you get your accent back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can." Zoey took her wand and waved it. She put the wand down and looked at me.

"Ello, Najmi!" Zoey now had a strong **_British accent_**.

"Damn…that British accent is sexy." I smiled. Zoey smiled.

"Thank you." Zoey cuddled against me.

"Hmmm and listening to the way you talk. I take it that you are from America?" Zoey asked.

"Yep, from good old California." I said. Zoey giggled.

"It's great that we met. We humans have to stick together in a world of monsters." Zoey said.

"I know…finally there's another human here that I can hang with." I said.

_"That Purple Cube…it took me here and so did Zoey's family and Igus's family. There might be humans from Earth hiding somewhere."_

I thought.

I then realized that Zoey is the TRUE weakest Princess here. Yeah, Andr may have been beaten up badly, but the thing is that Andr was 8 years old being beaten up by Enderman that could break the bones of a Bear.

Andr was weak to fight back, but she could take a lot of beating plus the fact that she had super healing that healed all her wounds. Now, a regular HUMAN 8 year old girl would die if she was mauled by a Dog.

But, Dogs are insects when it comes to Enderman. Besides, Andr is strong now and Zoey is weak without her magic. Zoey would most likely die if she is punched or kicked hard by Lone, Andr, or any of the Princesses.

"I was scared, Najmi." Zoey whispered.

"Scared of Lone ripping me to shreds." She said.

"It's ok." I hugged Zoey tightly. We looked at each other.

"Kiss me…" She said quietly and closed her eyes and puckered her lips. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Our kiss became a make out session and I got on top of Zoey and started to tongue kiss her.

I took my hand and started to grope her boobs. She moaned in my mouth as I touched her and I pinched and tugged at her pink nipple. Zoey was starting to get wet and eager.

"Are you a virgin, Zoey?" I asked.

"Yes, I am…I know that you're not because of the monster girls…" Zoey said.

"Ok…but why didn't you tell me you were human a while ago?" I asked.

"I thought you were a monster, but when you told the team you were human…I was trying to pick the perfect time to tell you that I was human too." Zoey explained.

"Ahh, I see." I went back to kissing her.

It felt awesome actually making out with a human girl instead of a monster girl. One, she wasn't stronger than me and I dominated her instead of the girl dominating me. Two, she didn't bite, claw, growl, or snarl at me because she's human and she was really gentle and not rough.

Three, she wouldn't transform into a monster during the sex. Zoey stopped kissing me.

"W-Would you be my b-boyfriend?" Zoey asked nervously. I smiled at her.

"Yes, I will, besides…like you said we humans need to stick together." I said. Zoey smiled.

"Thank you and when we have sex…please don't climax inside of me. Remember that we are both human and you can get me pregnant." Zoey said.

"Alright, I won't." I said.

"Or in till I invent a potion that can stop me from getting pregnant." Zoey grinned.

"My sexy British girl." I smiled.

"My naughty American boy." Zoey kissed my lips. I remembered that I came here to look in the chest that Andr gave me. I got off Zoey and walked to the chest. Zoey got out of bed and wiped the dried up tears and make up from her face.

She re-applied Black Eye liner and put on her black robe and Witch hat.

"What is it my love?" Zoey asked me.

"Andr gave me this chest and she told me it will help me." I said.

"Hmm, let's open it." Zoey said.

"Wait a second, how come you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Because we are the only humans around here and…I had a little crush on you when I found out you were human." Zoey said.

_"So many fucking girls loving me! Andr, Wivy, Lone, and now Zoey…but Zoey is different because she's human like me."_

I thought.

"Ok, I understand." I opened the chest and found black armor and a sword in it. There was a scroll in the chest and I took it out and started to read it…

* * *

**Death Knight Armor and Sword.**

_This Armor and sword was crafted from **Unholy Soul Pearls**_. _The Unholy Soul Pearls were created by taking the Ender Pearl of an Enderman, infusing wither energy from Hilda and Heroinebrine's soul energy into the Pearl and cooking it in a Furnace._

* * *

**_Armor _**

_These are the abilities that the wearer gets when he/she wears it._

_-Armor will reduce all magic damage and physical damage by 85%._

_-If the Armor is hit by a magic attack, it will have a 40% chance of absorbing it no matter how powerful or large the magic ability is._

_-Armor is unbreakable and nothing can shatter it. However, it cannot be enchanted._

_-While wearing the Armor, it will prevent the wearer to use other magic abilities like nature magic._

_-While wearing the Armor, the soul energy will spread through the wearer's body. Making his eyes glow light blue and the glowing light blue eyes enables the wearer to see in the dark and **predict** the opponent's attack. The Wearer's eyes will return back to normal when the Armor is removed from his body._

* * *

**Sword**

_These are the abilities that the sword grants the wielder._

_-Sword is unbreakable and cannot be enchanted just like the Armor._

_-Wielding the sword grants the wielder 5 abilities._

**(1) Death Grip:**_ The wielder will have the ability to use the very darkness and ender energy to summon black arms with a purple aura around them to pull his opponent to him and crush the opponent with the arms. No one can't escape these fast arms and they move as fast as a vampire._

**(2) Unholy Blight:**_ The wielder swings his sword and unleashes a swarm of nasty, tiny, but powerful insects that flies to his opponent and bites and rends the flesh. The insects infect the opponent with a disease called **Blight**, a disease that eats away at their Brain._

**(3) Death Strike: **_The strongest attack out of everything. This ability will require to wielder to have soul energy and ender energy in their body. This attack unleashes a powerful wave length of power that it is capable of doing intense damage to a princess. But, there is a drawback…this ability can only be used** once**_ _and the wielder will have to wait **3 days** to use it again._

**(4) Ravage: **_An ability that surrounds the sword with black aura and it will further increase its cutting damage by 95% and it have a 50% chance of absorbing a magic attack and reflecting it back. This ability lasts for 25 seconds and can be used again in a minute._

**(5) Shadow blast: **_An ability that fires a special kind of fire that's mixed with the fire of the Ender Dragon and the wither energy of the Wither Boss at the opponent. This fire is really hard to put out, even with water._

* * *

**Here are the secondary abilities that the person gets from wearing ALL of the set of the Death Knight armor.**

**Death Charger: **_The Death Charger is an undead horse covered in the same Armor and he is really loyal. The undead horse can run up to 170 MPH_ _and the horse can even levitate and fly through the air._

**Death Portal: **_This ability grants the wearer to summon a portal to wherever he chooses to travel too._

* * *

Zoey's eyes widened.

"D-Death Knight armor?" Zoey said in shock.

"That's one of the rarest and hardest to craft armor and sword in Minecraftia!" Zoey yelled.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled with excitement. I started to put on the black gothic armor: Gauntlets, leggings, knee armor, shoulder plates, chest plate, foot armor, and I put on the helmet.

I had a black dragon like helmet that covered all of my face, but 2 holes were on it so that I can see. The armor fit perfectly on me and it didn't feel heavy when I wore it. My eyes started to glow light blue.

I grabbed the black sword in my hand.

I looked like a Medieval Knight, but I looked gothic, dark and evil. My black armor had purple dragon designs on it.

"Try out ability!" Zoey yelled with excitement.

"**_Death Charger_** come to me!" I yelled.

In a poof of blue smoke, a horse appeared next to me. The horse had white glowing eyes and it wore the same black armor I wore around its body.

"Fuck the nature magic! I like this! I'm some badazz shadow knight!" I yelled. I got on top of the horse's back and the horse neighed loudly.

"I'll name you…**_Dark_**." I smiled.

Dark neighed liking the name I gave him. Zoey smiled.

"This is brilliant!" Zoey said. I got off Dark and looked at him.

"Dark, I dismiss you." I said. Dark nodded and he vanished in blue smoke. I took off all the armor and put down the sword, my eyes returned back to normal.

"So? How's the armor?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey, it is awesome." I smiled. I hugged and kissed Zoey.

"I'm so glad I found another human." I said.

"Me too…I thought I was the only human here too. My parents died and I thought I was alone." Zoey smiled happily.

_"I wonder if there are other humans out there. The Purple Cube brought me, Zoey and her family and Igus's family here. Are humans hiding somewhere? Could my parents be here too? I think I should stay in Minecraftia longer after I get the wand and search for anymore humans that came from Earth and find that Purple Cube…"_

I pondered…

**Author's Note: Whoa who would have thought Zoey was human and came from Earth XD Will Najmi's armor and sword help him in the next challenge?**


	61. Only Human

**Author's Note: Looks like Tag Team Battle won!**

**I am now ACCEPTING OC HUMANS! Before I create the list, let me give you all a little walkthrough because this is really important.**

**Name **_(Don't just give me the first name of your OC, give him/her a last name too)_

**Age: **_(Don't need to explain)_

**Personality: **_(Don't need to explain)_

**Likes:**_(Don't need to explain)_

**Dislikes: **_(Don't need to explain)_

**Height: **_(Don't need to explain)_

**Gender: **_(Don't need to explain)_

**Appearance: **_(Give me your OC's skin color, hair color, and eye color. You can also make your OC wear makeup, jewelry, piercings and you can even give him/her a tattoo)_

**Clothes: **_(Tell me what kind of clothes does your OC wear)_

**Date: **_(Give me the year they were transported to Minecraftia like 2012, 2001, 1994, 1874 etc)_

**Country: **_(Give me the name of the country AND state they were living in on Earth before coming to Minecraftia)_

**Accent: **_(What kind of accent does your OC have? If your OC has no accent, put **None**)_

**Weapons: **_(Put what weapon your OC uses like a diamond sword, dagger, or bow and arrow. Put **None** if your OC doesn't use anything weapons)_

**Abilities:**_ (What abilities did your OC get while in Minecraftia? Did he/she get bitten by a Naturewolf and got the Wolf mark? Did a Humanized Enderman give him/her ender magic? Did your OC learn dark magic from the Witches? Put **None** if your OC doesn't have any powers)_

**Background: **_(This is REALLY important; you must give me a really good history of your OC if you hope to have him/her in the story. And, if I like him/her a lot…I'll make the OC a main character)_

* * *

**Now here is the list go crazy!**

**Name **

**Age: **

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Height: **

**Gender:**

**Appearance: **

**Clothes: **

**Date: **

**Country: **

**Accent:**

**Weapons: **

**Abilities:**

**Background: **

**Chapter 61: Only Human**

I stopped hugging Zoey.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" She smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back at her…

* * *

**9:34 PM**

Zoey was sitting on my lap in the warm waters of the large bath tub that could fit my entire team. Zoey had a smile on her face as her eyes were closed and her head rested against my chest.

I took time to study Zoey's features: Black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, brown eyes, creamy pale skin with pink nipples, C-cup boobs, and the fact that her face looks really adorable and child like. Her black nail polish looked pretty on her.

Zoey didn't look flamboyant or _colorful_ like the monster girls. Her body didn't feel…_fake_ like Andr, Lone, Wivy, and Skelly's body. After all…they were just hiding under human skin. Zoey looked pretty with her dull colors.

I began to lose myself into staring at her perfect sized breasts. Zoey opened her eyes and caught me.

"Staring at my boobs huh?" Zoey flirted.

But, the thing I loved most about her was that sexy British accent of hers. Her accent was starting to turn me on…

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry." I said. Zoey chuckled.

"It's alright love, we are both naked anyway. Besides…your penis is poking my butt." Zoey said nervously.

"S-Sorry." I looked away. Zoey blushed.

"So this is what a boy's penis feels like?" Zoey asked.

"Y-Yes." I said. Zoey blushed.

"Zoey…you know that I have like 3 of the monster girls loving me? I had sex with Skelly, Lone, and Andr." I said.

"I already know with you being the only boy around, the monster girls are swarming you." Zoey said.

"I was thinking about doing it with you right now." Zoey looked at me.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well…the monster girls are going to be all over you most of the time and if I try to show you affection…they will easily swat me away like an insect. I know Lone dislikes me, Andr thinks I'm weak and claims ownership of you, and Wivy might push me away too. The only monster girls that wouldn't have a problem with me being with you are Cupa and Skelly." She explained.

"Cupa likes me too?" I asked.

"Yes, we gossip while you're not around. Skelly, Cupa, and Rosa are the nicest monster girls." Zoey said.

"Yeah…you know Skelly is my most favorite monster girl. She may not be human, but she certainly ACTS more human than the girls at my high school." I said.

"Skelly and Hilda are lesbian lovers." Zoey said.

"They are, but they will still love and have sex with a boy. So, they are Bi-sexual." I said.

"Ahh, I see." Zoey said.

"What's the deal with Rosa?" I asked.

"Rosa is really shy and doesn't talk that much. Iron Golems protect and serve humans, I told her I was human a few weeks ago and she liked me in an instant. She was nice enough to even give me a powerful Iron Golem." She said.

"Awesome." I said.

"We should start right away before any of the princesses walk in." Zoey started to kiss my neck.

"Here…how about a little_ Aphrodisiac _to make the pleasure better?" She smiled and grabbed her wand and waved it.

Two vials filled with pink liquid appeared next to Zoey. She grabbed one and gave one to me and took the other one.

"This is an _Aphrodisiac_ that I created and it stimulates the sex organs causing the male and female to feel more pleasure during sex." Zoey smiled.

"Great, since it will be your first time…you'll feel intense pleasure." I said.

"Yep, I want you to be my first and I want my first time to be romantic." Zoey said.

"Let's drink up." I said. I opened the vial and drank the pink liquid. Zoey did the same.

We wrapped our arms around each other and started to make out. I loved kissing Zoey…she just felt so…_real_. The monster girl's bodies feel…_fake_ and _different_. It's hard to explain…

She moaned in my mouth as we entangled our tongues together. I took my hand and groped her creamy pale boobs. Zoey moaned louder and started to grind against my lap. She stopped kissing with a strand of saliva stretching from our mouths.

"Oh, Najmi…I feel hot down there." Zoey said. My member started to twitch.

"Let's do the 69." I said. Zoey nodded and we climbed out of the tub and lay down on the blue tiled floor of the bathroom. I was on my back and Zoey climbed on top of me and turned her body around.

Her womanhood was in my face and my manhood was in her face.

"This is my first time Najmi…I'll be careful with you and please be careful with me." Zoey said.

"I will." I said and used my finger to slowly rub her labia.

"Ahh…" Zoey's body twitched and she moaned. Zoey started to stroke my member and she even leaned down and licked the tip. I felt pleasure soar through my body…and she was only touching and licking my member.

The Aphrodisiac that we drank sure was effective.

"Such a strange taste." Zoey said. She carefully inserted my member in her mouth and started to bob her head. I moaned as the pleasure overtook me and I leaned up and started to lick the juice that was seeping out of her womanhood.

Her juice tasted sweet and Zoey's body shook from pleasure.

"Mmmmm…" Zoey's moan was muffled by my member. The vibrations went through my manhood causing more pleasure. I stuck a finger inside of her and Zoey made a surprised moan, but went with it.

The intense pleasure that went through our bodies started to make us sweat. I shoved my mouth on her womanhood and pushed my tongue deep inside her. Zoey moaned loudly and started to bob her head faster and deep throat me.

However, since she was a virgin, she gagged when she tried to deep throat me so she didn't take in that much. I felt pressure build in my manhood.

"Zoey…I'm cumming." I said. Zoey nodded and sucked harder and I pushed my tongue deeper. A few seconds later we both came at the same time. Her womanhood twitched and squirted all over my mouth and face.

I came inside Zoey's mouth, but she wasn't prepared for it. I came so much that she had to release my member and cough. My seed was all over her face and boobs. She swallowed the remaining white liquid in her mouth.

"Salty…but, its good." Zoey smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." Zoey climbed off me and went to the bath tub to splash water all over her face and boobs to wash away my seed. I came over to the tub to wash off Zoey's clear woman juice. Zoey got on all fours and raised her butt.

"Take me Najmi…" Zoey said nervously.

_"Face down…ass up, so classic."_

I chuckled mentally. I nodded and positioned myself over her. I grabbed her hips and carefully pushed my manhood into her, breaking her hymen. Zoey screamed in pain and pleasure when I deflowered her.

"P-Please wait…" Zoey said.

"Ok, tell me when you're ready." I said.

"I'm ready…thrust into me…make me scream your name." Zoey said after 14 seconds. I nodded and started to thrust into Zoey. Her walls clenched my member like a vice and she was really tight…just as tight as Lone, but Lone's insides were a little hotter than Zoey.

With her being a wolf and all…

Zoey's eyes rolled to the back of her head and drool came out of her mouth. I felt such great pleasure that I was drooling myself.

_"FINALLY! I finally found a girl that I can physically dominate instead of the monster girls dominating me."_

I thought in my mind.

"F-Faster…OH!" Zoey moaned. I nodded and thrusted faster and harder into her. After 2 minutes, we changed positions and she was on top of me riding my member. She rode my member hard.

But, this wasn't hard and rough sex to me. If you wanted to REALLY have rough sex, then Andr and Wivy are for you. The pleasure electrified our bodies and our love making started to make us feel sore.

Again, this is what I'm SUPPOSED to feel when having sex with a girl. To get all sore from the sex…not getting broken bones and bites and claw marks all over your body. Thank god I found a human girl.

We fell in an ocean of bliss as we made love. After 12 more minutes of my thrusting and cycling through positions, I felt pressure build.

"Z-Zoey…I'm about to cum." I said.

"N-Not inside…you can g-get me p-pregnant." Zoey stuttered from the ecstasy.

"NAJMI!" Zoey screamed and she released her juices yet again. I pulled out of her and stroked my member hard while Zoey got on her lap and opened her mouth with a smile.

"UGH!" I grunted as I released my seed all over Zoey's face and boobs. She caught some in her mouth and swallowed.

"That was…wonderful my love!" Zoey yelled. She went back to the bath tub and relaxed in the water. I joined her and sat next to her.

"Yes it was…for once…I was the DOMINATE one in sex this time." I smiled. My Masculinity was suffering intense causalities from constantly being dominated by girls. But, then again…these aren't normal girls.

Zoey cuddled against me.

"I wish we could be stronger." Zoey said.

"It's ok…we are only human and I do not want to give up my humanity to get power." I said.

"Do you think there are other humans like us out there?" Zoey asked.

"Yes…I came here in **_2013_**. You came here in **_2008_** and Igus's family came here in **_1942_**. There is a strong possibility that humans from different dates came here. If all of your family came here and Igus's family came here too…then my family MUST be here too. It seems I'm far from leaving Minecraftia." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Zoey asked.

"I am going to explore all of Minecraftia to find humans like us and find my family if they are here. And uncover the truth of that Purple Cube that's taking people from Earth and bringing them here." I explained my plan.

"And I will help you, love." Zoey smiled.

"We better wash ourselves again." I smiled…

* * *

**10:17 PM**

We walked out of the bathroom and found Silk, Widow, and Gel sleeping in their beds. I took off my clothes, except my underwear and went under the blanket. Zoey took off her clothes and put on a black night gown and went under the blanket and cuddled against me.

Andr and Lone walked into the room.

"Why is the witch bitch sleeping with my husband?" Andr asked. Lone growled.

"YOU'RE HUSBAND!? He is my Alpha and he's mine!" Lone yelled.

"Back off you mangy mutt! Crawl back into your hole in the ground!" Andr yelled.

Lone pounced at Andr and they fell back and fell out the open window. Silk sighed.

"It wasn't best to put them on the same team." Silk said.

"Should we stop them big sis?" Widow asked.

"Let them fight it out…besides we are on the 14th floor of the castle." Silk said.

***CRASH!***

The faint sounds of explosions and magic attacks could be heard. But, everyone was too tired and fell asleep as Andr and Lone tried to tear each other's throat out…

**Author's Note: **

**Poll on my profile.**

**Should Najmi and Zoey go AWOL from the Monster Game and search for humans and a chance of Najmi finding his family?**

**Leave Monster Games and search for humans and family.**

**Stay in Monster Games.**


	62. Runaway

**Author's Note: HOLY SHIT! I got a lot of OC Humans and I plan to use them well.**

**Surprise chapter! I'm going on summer vacation after Thursday!**

**And, I know everyone did the whole Princesses fighting each other vote, but…I feel that is something for later on. It's too early to have the Princesses fighting to the death, that's actually the SHOWDOWN at the end of the Monster Games and I put it up in the 3rd Challenge of the games. So, I am postponing it.**

**I'll also explain what Rosa and Frosty looks like again, but I'm changing Frosty's appearance. **_(See chapter 18 for a reminder of Frosty's old appearance)_

**Chapter 62: Runaway**

My team woke up at **_6:12 PM_**. We got up from our beds and got dress. Andr and Lone were not in the room and they were still fighting each other somewhere in the castle. All of a sudden…an epiphany came to me.

While my team walked down the hallway to the kitchen I stopped Zoey in the hallway and waited for the monster girls to get out of sight and range.

"What is it, my love?" Zoey asked.

"We can't keep doing this Zoey." I said.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"Staying in the monster castles and going through these challenges." I said.

"But, what about the wand?" Zoey asked.

"There's a possibility that MY family could be here. I mean your family was here and Igus's family came here too." I said.

"You want the wand to go back home?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to win the wand and show up on Earth to find out that my family is nowhere to be found. It's POINTLESS if I do the Monster Games." I said.

"Who is Igus that you keep talking about?" Zoey asked.

I explained to her the story of Igus and his family coming from Earth in 1942 during WW2 and turning into the first vampires. Zoey's eyes widened.

"Anja USED to be human and came from Earth like us?" Zoey asked with shock.

"Yeah, so when we find other humans…we can't let Anja and her family know of this." I said.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Because they are getting really sick and tired of feeding on the blood of cube humans, cows, and pigs. They are going to be REALLY happy if they find REAL humans that came from Earth." I said.

She looked in my eyes.

"So, are we going to leave?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, we will leave right now." I said. Zoey looked down.

"I'm…not sure." She said nervously. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, Zoey. Aren't you tired of being around monsters that can kill you without even trying? To always have your guard raised and on your toes when your around them? Don't you want to see OUR species again? The human race…" I said. Zoey looked at me.

"But if we leave…King Bone will send his Skeletons to look for us. Not to mention that Andr, Lone, Wivy, and Anja will hunt for you." Zoey said.

"I am willing to take the risk. I'm sick of getting my ass handed to me in almost every challenge…there's only been 2 challenges so far and my team lost and I ALMOST died on both of them. Besides…I don't want this whole cycle were my team loses or wins, I almost die, and I wake up healed then I'm forced into having sex with a princess. I don't want that to become a daily thing for me." I explained.

"But, Andr and Lone dislikes me and when they find out that you ran away with me. They will be VERY angry at you." She said. I looked down and pondered.

_"Man I'm a rock in a hard place…Andr has a short fuse and Lone may be calm, but she's really scary when she's angered. Despite the deep shit that I'm going to be in if I leave…I HAVE to know that my family is here before I get the wand and find other humans so that we can go back to Earth together. I'm sorry Andr and Lone…but, I MUST do this."_

I thought.

"So, do you still want to go through with this?" Zoey asked. I looked at Zoey's pretty brown eyes.

"Yes…even though we may be hunted we MUST find out if there is more humans like us living here and find my family." I said.

"B-But…if we're caught…L-Lone and A-Andr will k-kill me." Zoey said with fear.

"They won't catch us. Can you create a potion that can hide our human scent so Lone and Anja won't track us?" I asked.

"Yeah I can…I actually want to do this, I'm just scared if we're caught." She admitted. I hugged Zoey and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm scared too…but we HAVE to do this." I said. Zoey shook off her fear and smiled at me.

"Alright, let's do it…however, what's your plan when we travel around?" Zoey asked.

"Ok, here's my plan…" I began.

"**_1st _**If we do find a human, we persuade him or her to come with us. The **_2nd_** thing we do is when we rounded up enough humans; we will build a **_hidden fortress_** just for humans. The **_3rd _**thing is that while the humans are constructing the fortress, we send the others to look for more people. The last thing is going to be hard…" I said.

"Why is that?" Zoey asked.

"The last thing to do is find where they are keeping the Wand of Oblivion and steal it." I said.

"Ahh, even I don't know where it's at." She said.

"Minecraftia is a large place and it will be hard to find the humans." I said.

"Yes, not to mention humans could be living in the **_Aether_** or **_Nether_**." Zoey said.

"Do you have something that can detect humans?" I asked.

"I don't right now…but, I have the recipe to create a Compass that can tell us where humans are hiding." Zoey said.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"The Compass is called **_Human Tracker 1.2 _**or just HT1.2." She said.

"Can I see the recipe?" I asked.

"Sure, here." Zoey gave me a paper from her spell book and began reading it…

* * *

**Recipe for creating the HT1.2**

**-A drop of blood from a Human and the blood must be enchanted by magic.**

**-Red Stone**

**-Cobble Stone**

**-A Stick**

**-A Glass Block**

* * *

"GREAT! How long will it take to create?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes…it's harder than it looks." Zoey said.

"That's plenty of time…the challenge starts at **_9:00 AM_** and right now its **_6:24 AM_** we got 2 in a half hours before the next challenge begins." I said.

"Yeah, it is." She smiled brightly.

"You said **_Rosa_** is the **_Princess of Iron Golems_** right?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"And Iron Golems **_protect_** human's right?" I asked.

"What are you implying?" Zoey asked.

"Why not we bring her along with us? Since she rules over a mob that protects humans, she'll be delighted to meet humans from Earth at the Fortress and will summon Iron Golems to guard our fortress." I said.

"Hmmm…Rosa is the nicest and she's really shy and refuses to even hurt a fly. I think that's a great idea! But…won't it bother her that she has to abandon her team?" Zoey asked.

"She'll get over it…she might even forget about them when she meets the humans." I said.

"Ok, I got it." Zoey said.

"Wait…what about **_Frosty_**? She's the **_Princess of Snow Golems_** and they **_protect_** humans too." I said.

"We will get her too." Zoey said.

"I need to pack my back pack, I still have my High school books and I need to talk to Chef Ramses so he could give me the cooking book." I said.

"Why do you need your high school books?" Zoey asked.

"Just in case if we encounter humans that came from the OLD ages. If Igus came here from 1942…then there must be humans that came from the Caveman ages to the Medieval and industrial ages. The books will be used to educate them and tell them what's going to happen in the future." I explained.

"Alright, I'll pack my things and create the potion that hides our scent and create the Compass. While I work on that…you go into the kitchen and convince Rosa and Frosty to join us." Zoey said.

"Got it." We kissed each other on the lips and went our separate ways…

I walked into the kitchen and the Humanized Skeletons looked at me and smiled brightly. I walked up to Chef Ramses.

"Good morning!" He smiled at me.

"Morning, did you make the cooking book?" I asked.

"Oh, yes I did!" Chef Ramses gave me a brown cook book. The title said **_Good Food_** by: **_Nick_** on it.

"Great! Thank you." I smiled and he gave me the book.

"No, thank you." He said as I walked out of the kitchen and into the table room. I saw Rosa eating pancakes. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey, Rosa?" I smiled. Rosa looked at my shyly.

"O-Oh…h-hello prince n-nick." She stuttered.

I looked at Rosa's body…

Rosa was 6"8, very tall and her body was…Stone like…she had** light grey skin** and** grey** short hair that were in bangs.

She had light red eyes and she wore an **Iron Golem Hat** on her head. She had D-Cup boobs and she wore a grey vest that covered her boobs, but exposed her stomach and a grey Loincloth that covered her womanhood and her butt and grey shoes.

She also had a green tree vine that wrapped around her left leg and went all the way up to her left shoulder. She had a large body, she wasn't fat…but, her body was large. She looked like a young woman in her 20s.

Rosa was after all the Princess of Iron Golems from her appearance.

"Rosa…I want to tell you a secret." I said.

"What is it?" Rosa was shy, but her curiosity made her brave that she leaned towards me.

"Well…I'm human and I'm not prince nick…I'm Najmi." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she cupped her mouth.

"Oh my iron ore…that's why you were getting beat up so badly from the challenges. Poor you…" Rosa lost her shy nature and she started to rub her hand against my cheek.

"Yes…I have a plan and I want you to join me." I said.

"What's your plan?" Rosa asked.

I explained to Rosa about my plan to adventure all over Minecraftia, find humans, and build a fortress. Rosa was smiling brightly.

"…And so, will you help me?" I asked.

"Najmi…I absolutely LOVE Humans." Rosa hugged me tightly that she almost crushed my spine.

"R-Rosa…y-your c-crushing me…" I said with my voice strained. Rosa released me.

"I-I'm sorry…I got w-worked up." Her shy nature returned.

"It's ok…it's awesome that you're on my side. Come on…I want Frosty to join us." I said.

"Ok." Rosa said. I walked away and Rosa stood up and followed close behind me. I walked over to Frosty and sat next to her.

"Hey, Frosty?" I smiled. Frosty looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Prince Nick? I'm glad that I helped you destroy Venom." Frosty smiled.

I studied Frosty's features: Pale creamy skin, orange hair that stopped in the middle of her back, blue eyes, pink lips, and she wore blue nail polish.

Frosty wore a white coat that covered her mouth and she had 5 black buttons on her coat. Her sleeves were brown and she wore brown pants and brown sandals that showed off her nail polish and she had C-cup boobs.

She was 5"8 and had a Pumpkin hair clip that was clipped on a strand of hair next to her cheek. She also wore a necklace with a Snowflake hanging and she looked like a 17 year old. Every time Frosty said a word…a small white mist would spew out of her mouth.

Frosty was truly the Princess of Snow Golems.

"Frosty…I want to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

I explained to her that I was human and not a prince and monster. She was surprised.

"My icicle! You got beaten up badly!" Frosty hugged me. Her body felt really cold and icy.

"Why did you tell me earlier? I LIVE to protect humans." Frosty whispered in my ear.

"I want you to join me." I said.

"Join you?" She asked confused.

I explained to her everything that I was going to do.

"Humans that came from Earth like you are here? ICYNESS! I rather come with you then do this stupid game. My father would understand if I left." Frosty said and stood up.

"My father too…he loves humans like me." Rosa smiled sweetly.

"Come on." I said and they followed me eagerly…

* * *

**7:14 AM**

I arrived at my team room to see that Zoey was done packing.

"Ahh, you got Rosa and Frosty, thank you for joining us." Zoey smiled.

"The monster games were getting boring anyway. I want to find humans to protect." Frosty said.

"I-I just want to help poor lost little humies." Rosa said shyly.

"Great, here drink this everyone…it's a potion that will hide our scent." Zoey gave Frosty and Rosa a bottle.

"Where's mine?" I asked.

"I had to make yours really strong. Due to you having the wolf mark from Lone and dragon tattoo from Andr, they have a STRONGER chance of detecting and finding you because their magic is inside of you and they can sense it." Zoey have me a bottle.

"Here, drink the strong one." Zoey said. I nodded and drank the whole bottle.

"Now…how do we leave without getting caught?" I asked.

"The window…" Zoey opened up the window.

"But, we are on the 14th story of the castle." I said.

"I can grant you all the ability to fly for 2 hours." Zoey smiled and waved her wand. All of a sudden, I, Frosty, Zoey, and Rosa started to float.

"W-Whoa!" Rosa yelled.

"ICETASTIC!" Frosty yelled. I smiled and put the cook book in my back pack and put the chest that held my Death Knight stuff inside my backpack and put it on my back. I made a mental note on the powers I have.

I had: Nature magic, some ender magic, a little bit of vampire power, the Death Knight stuff AND the Creeper Shard from Cupa.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we flew out of the window. Zoey used her wand to close the window.

"I got the Compass!" Zoey yelled.

"Oh, yeah!" I yelled with happiness…

**Author's Note: Rosa the Iron Golem Princess and Frosty the Snow Golem Princess has teamed up with 2 humans, Najmi, and Zoey to look for humans!**

**Hmmm, I wonder which OC Human is going to be introduced first out of over 30 OC Humans XD**


	63. Not Alone

**Author's Note: **

**I AM NOW ON SUMMER VACATION! NO MORE SCHOOL OR DAMN TEACHERS! :D**

**I might do SLIGHT changes to an OC's background or abilities.**

**Chapters will be longer since I'm on vacation.**

* * *

**Taylor Roberts from **_Shadowmere1218_

**John Dean from **_Icemandavis_

**Commander Peter Thanes from **_DARK-OMEGA-XS-6_

* * *

**Chapter 63: Not Alone**

"Stop flying!" I yelled. Everyone nodded and we landed on the ground next to a tree. We were about 74 miles away from the Skeleton Castle. Good thing Zoey not only gave us the ability to fly, but we could fly as fast as jets if we wanted too.

"What is it Najmi?" Zoey asked.

"As we find people…what are we going to do with them while we travel?" I asked.

"After we rounded up 5 humans, we tell them to build the hidden fortress while we search for others. Rosa will stay behind and help them with the fortress." She explained. The Compass started to vibrate.

"I got something!" Zoey shouted. Zoey ran to the spot and walked behind a tree. We were on the beach and I looked over to see a House…the House looked really familiar…

"HEY! This is the House I built!" I yelled.

"You built this House?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, when I showed up in Minecraftia, I built this House when I was still learning before I was dragged to the Social Bar, then into the Monster Games." I said.

"Well the Compass is telling me someone is in there." Zoey said.

"Let's check it out." I said and walked to the House. I opened the door and looked inside.

"Hello?" I called.

"OH FUCK!"

I looked over and a saw a teenage boy fall down to the ground from the bed. He stood up and grabbed a Bow and aimed it at me, ready to fire the arrow.

"Who are you!?" He yelled at me. The boy had a **_Boston accent_**.

"Calm down man, my name is Najmi and I'm human like you." I said.

"Prove it." He said and lowered his bow.

"I got sucked into the purple cube and came here…I'm from California 2013…you?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.

"I'm from **_Boston 1999_** in **_America_**! And that purple square sucked me here too!" He yelled with excitement. He ran up to me and got in my face.

"Tell me dude! How is the future in 2013!? And YAY! The world isn't going to end at 2000!" He yelled.

"Listen man-"

"Do we have hover cars, Najmi!?"

"We-"

"How about those little pills that turn into food if we heat or give them a drop of water!?"

"Oh! And I'm also 15!"

"LISTEN MAN!" I yelled at him. He shook his head.

"Sorry bro…I got a bad case of **_ADHD_**…it's hard for me to listen, concentrate, and I'm always hyper." He said.

"That's alright." I said.

"I'm happy to know that I'm not the only human here…" He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is **_Taylor Roberts_** and I'm 16." He said.

Taylor was 5"4 and he had tanned skin, short blond hair, and brown eyes. He wore an Army t-shirt and jacket, and ripped blue jeans and red Nikes.

"Awesome, come with us Taylor, I am going around Minecraftia to find humans so we can create a hidden fortress." I said.

"Cool! I want to help build it." Taylor said and grabbed his backpack. I smiled.

_"We got one…this is going to be easy."_

I thought. Taylor walked in between me and Zoey.

"Are you human too?" Taylor asked.

"Why yes I am." Zoey smiled.

"You from Europe? Cuz, you got that accent." Taylor asked.

"Well…not EXACTLY straight out of Europe. I'm from London in the United Kingdom." Zoey said.

"Nice, what date?" Taylor asked.

"From 2006." She answered.

"Hmmm, Najmi?" Taylor asked me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How will we find more humans?" He asked.

"With the Compass." I said.

"Here, Zoey…give him the ability to fly." I said. She nodded and waved her wand. He started to float in the air.

"Awesome I can fly!" Taylor yelled.

"Look! The Compass is vibrating!" Zoey flew 6 miles to the direction the Compass told her. She saw a man shooting a group of **_Humanized Spiders_** and another man was tied up in a cocoon.

"We should help them!" Taylor yelled, but I stopped him.

"Wait a second…let them fight." I said. He nodded and we watched the two humans fight the spider girls…

"**_Commander Thanes_**! Are you ok, sir!?" The man yelled at the other man trapped in the silky spider cocoon.

"Yes! I'm fine! Kill those Spider girls or we'll both be dead!" Commander Thanes yelled.

The Spider girls licked their lips and stared at the Commander and soldier with lustful eyes. Their vampire like fangs shined in the light of the sun.

"Don't be like that boys…we just want to have a little _fun_ with you." A Spider girl said.

"Yeah, we just want to take you to our cave…make you mate with us…then eat you. It's the circle of life." Another Spider girl said and smiled.

From watching the human men's struggle against the Humanized Spiders, Rosa and Frosty's instinct to protect humans was starting to grow…

"Think how sweet it would be? Let us pleasure you…" A Spider girl took a step towards them.

"Back off spider bitch!" The soldier whipped out his **_Desert Eagle_** and shot the Spider girl in the head. The sound of the gun shot filled the area and ripped through the Spider's girl forehead creating a big gaping hole through her head.

The Spider girl crumbled to the ground in an instant and green blood seeped out of her wound.

"Wait a second…I thought Spiders don't attack humans during the day time?" I asked.

"Spiders only attack humans at night, but they will attack a human during the day if the human attacked the Spider first. From observing these humans behavior…they most likely provoked this group of Spider girls." Frosty explained.

"But, wait…one of them said that they will take the humans to their cave. I think those are Cave Spiders." Rosa said.

"What are they doing on the surface?" Frosty asked.

"There's probably a Cave nearby and unfortunately, the humans ran into a pack of them instead of one." Rosa said with worry.

"What a strange weapon you have…but you can't beat us!" The 4 remaining Cave Spider girls charged the soldier. He aimed his gun and shot another Cave Spider girl, killing her.

"Save your bullets, son!" The Commander yelled. The soldier nodded and put away his gun and took out two iron swords and charged them. He swung his swords, but the Cave Spider girl dodged it and shot a blast of spider web at his feet.

His movement was impaired and he couldn't run or walk at all. The tough spider webbing glued him to the ground. She shot webbing out of her fingertips and incased his arms, so he wouldn't be able to use his swords.

"Damnit!" The soldier yelled as the Cave Spider girl lunged towards him and sunk her fangs into his shoulder.

The soldier went limp and fell right in the Cave Spider girl's waiting arms.

"C-Can't move…" The soldier said. The Cave Spider girl smiled and encased him in a cocoon.

"I like em tough." She grinned and picked up the soldier and the other Cave Spider girl took the Commander.

"I think it's time for us to intervene." Frosty said. We nodded and we flew down and landed next to the Cave Spider girls.

**_"Freeze." _**Frosty shot a blast of ice at all of the Cave Spider girls and they turned to ice. Rosa ripped the cocoons apart and freed the Commander and soldier.

"Thank you Snow Golem for the help." Commander Thanes said. The soldier smiled.

"Fighting Humanized Mobs are always a bitch. They are hard to kill when you try to fight them hand to hand combat because there strong, but a gun ends them quickly. But…I can't move." He said.

"Here…drink this; it will get rid of the poison." Zoey said.

Zoey took out a potion and gave it to the soldier. He drank

"I'm glad we got here to help you guys! My name is Najmi and I came from Earth just like you." I said. Their eyes widened.

"You came from Earth too!? What date did you come here, son?" Commander Thanes asked me.

"I'm from California, 2013 sir." I said.

"I'm from America and same date like you …but, I forgot what state I lived in. I was a **_Spec ops _**soldier in the **_Black Ops _**division. I was the leader of an elite squad and we were sent to kill the terrorist leader called Adbuda Mahnaska." He said.

"What year are you from and what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is **_Commander Peter Thanes _**and I am 22." Thanes said and did the American salute.

Thanes was a tall 6"7 man with tanned skin. He had brown eyes and jet black hair. He wore a black Army helmet with a red X on the visor. He wore light black armor and a bullet proof vest and black pants and military shoes. Thanes was a buff man and had abs and Pecs.

He held an **_AK-47_** in his arms.

"And this is a fellow soldier, but he's from a different time." Thanes said. The young soldier stepped forward.

"Hello? My name is **_John Dean_ **and I'm from **_North Caroline_**, **_2012_**." John said.

John was 6"0 and he had pale skin, dirty black hair, and blue eyes. He wore a**_ U.S Marine uniform_** with his badges and everything. Under his uniform, he wore a black shirt and shorts. He wasn't as buff as Thanes, but he was average.

He carried a **_Desert Eagle _**and two iron swords. The AK-47 actually belonged to John, but he gave it to Thanes since he didn't have a gun.

"How old are you?" I asked John.

"I'm 20 years old." He said.

"Do you guys have a hiding spot?" I asked.

"Yes, follow me." Thanes said. I nodded and everyone followed the Commander. We came across a hill, but he went next to a tree and pressed a hidden button. The iron door opened and we walked inside. He closed the door with a lever.

"Nice place." Taylor said.

The room was replaced with cobble stone and there were two beds for the men. There was a chest, furnace, and crafting table at the corner of the room.

"Awesome, hey…I need to tell you guys something." I said.

"Shoot." Thanes said.

I told them my plan of collecting lost humans that came from Earth and the idea of constructing a fortress that will be hidden and Rosa and Frosty will summon mobs to make sure we are protected.

"…And that's my plan, do you mind if we make your hiding spot the fortress?" I asked. Thanes and John looked at each other, then at me.

"That would be…wonderful. We can create an HQ for humans that were forced in this god forsaken place!" Thanes said.

"Yes, that would be a great idea." John said.

Zoey looked down to see the Compass was vibrating again.

"OH! We got another human!" Zoey yelled.

"Rosa and Frosty go with Zoey and find the person. Taylor, you stay here with me." I said.

"Got it." Taylor said. Zoey nodded and she left followed by Rosa and Frosty. I smiled.

"HOLY FUCK! I am so glad to finally meet and talk to HUMAN guys like me!" I yelled with joy.

"What's wrong, son?" Thanes asked.

"For the past week, I have been pushed around, fucked, and dominated by the Princesses because I'm a human. I had sex with: Andr, Skelly, Kalina, and Lone. I almost died TWO TIMES and I got my blood suck by a vampire!" I vented my pent up frustration to the guys.

Taylor's eyes widened.

"There are vampires here too!?" He yelled with shock.

"Well, damn…just when you think it couldn't get worse. It's terrible as it is fighting Humanized Enderman, Spiders, and Zombies, but fucking vampires? I think we're gonna need stakes when walking at night now." Thanes said with dismay and face palmed.

"Wait…you just said you got your blood sucked by one…you didn't turn." John said.

"No, these vampires are different. They don't turn you into a vampire if you are bitten by one." I said.

"How did you escape?" Taylor asked.

I told them my entire story: The Social Bar, Anja's family, being abducted, getting my blood painfully sucked by Innya, Igus's past, and the sex with Kalina.

"There you go." I said.

The 3 guys had shocked and surprised faces.

"H-He is from WW2 and became the vampire king…?" John asked with disbelief.

"It's like something out of a Dracula movie." Taylor said.

"I bet having sex with a hot vampire wasn't too shabby. How was she?" Thanes asked.

"Awesome man…she showed me a shit load of pleasure, beauty, and grace. All while still showing off her predator side that scared me." I said.

"Vampires…man, this is a strange world. I remember that I came here from Boston in 1999…but, the days are so short and the nights are long that I lost track of everything. And, wait a minute…if you came from 2013 and I came from 1999…shouldn't I be a grown man and not a teenager?" Taylor asked.

"That's really confusing." I said.

"My theory is that we were all summoned from different dates and came here all at the SAME time. No aging." John said.

"But, what about Zoey? She literally GREW UP in Minecraftia." I said.

"Hmmm…something isn't adding up." John said.

"The girl wearing the witch outfit is called Zoey?" Thanes asked.

"Yes, let me explain…" I began.

I told them about Zoey coming from the United Kingdom when she was 11 in 2006. And explained they were found by the witches and taken in. Zoey's parents died and she became the princess of witches.

"Damn…Vampires and now Witches? Oh, my fucking god…we're in some supernatural land." Thanes sighed.

"It's ok, Commander Thanes, the Witches are VERY close to being human. And, since Zoey rules over them…she can have the Witches help us." I said.

"Well, that's good." Thanes said.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked Thanes and John.

"I was pulled into a purple cube while doing the mission to kill the terrorist. I wandered around the strange forest and killed a lot of mobs with my pistol. I found out I was running low on bullets and saved them for when I actually NEEDED to use them. One day I came across a normal wolf and ocelot harassing a slime girl and creeper girl, so I saved them." Thanes said.

"Good thing it wasn't a Naturewolf and Wild Ocelot. They will kick your ass without even trying." I said.

"Haha, I know. Anyway…the slime and creeper girl told me everything about Minecraftia. The slime girl was nice enough to fuse some of her slime into the cells of my body. I gained the ability to re-grow limbs if they are cut off and my blood can be used to heal someone, but it will hurt me. I created my little hole in the ground and plot a way to leave this place." Thanes explained.

"Fascinating…now how did you get here?" I asked John.

"I was in my bunker putting on my uniform to get ready to have a party to celebrate that we defeated an enemy base. I went into the bathroom and then came out to see a purple cube on my bed. It sucked me in along with my war supplies and I woke up on a beach. I found Commander Thanes exploring around and he let me live with him in his hideout." John said.

"And, you Taylor?" I asked.

"Well…I don't have an honorable life the rest of you. You see…I was a Juvenile Delinquent in Boston. I got in trouble a lot and during a fight…I stabbed a kid and ran away so the school wouldn't catch me. I came across the purple cube in the alley and pulled me into it. I ended up here and found a village that I stayed for a few days. I came across the Minecraftia book and it taught me everything. I decided to leave the village and travel around, I found a House by the beach and slept in it. Then…that's when Najmi found me." Taylor said.

We all frowned.

"You're a Juvenile Delinquent with ADHD and you stabbed someone?" I asked.

"Hey, it was a street fight ok? The guy had brass knuckles." Taylor said. John walked over and grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"You're going to change your ways when living here. I've seen a lot of things in war and I'm not going to let you act like a Delinquent. Get your shit together or I'll personally shove my foot up your ass." John threatened Taylor.

"I do want to change my ways, no need to get all hostile on me. I also didn't CHOOSE to become a delinquent, get the hell out of my face." Taylor frowned and pushed John away.

"At ease boys, how did YOU get here?" Thanes asked me.

"Found a purple cube on top of my bed and it sucked me here." I said.

"Aren't you going to tell us the whole thing?" Taylor asked.

"It's pretty long, crazy, violent, sexual, and cruel." I said.

"Go ahead, son." Thanes said. We all sat on the bed.

"It started just like this…" I began…

**Author's Note:**

**OH YEAH!**

**We got an ADHD Juvenile Delinquent from Boston, a Commander, and a U.S Marine!**

**I wonder which OC is going to join the HUMAN ARMY!**

**HAIL THE HUMAN ARMY! XD**

**However, I would like to have more OC HUMAN GIRLS/WOMEN; I got a lot of boys and men.**


	64. Take Arms

**Author's Note: I'm really enjoying this!**

**I am now putting the _Gun Mod_ into the story. For all of you that LOVE guns, this chapter is for you!**

**This chapter will explain how to create Guns in Minecraftia, so if you want Guns in your Minecraft story, check it out!**

* * *

**Sayrn Aranea from **_Popcornguy13_

**James Black from **_Kingofdarknessll_

**Katana Thanes from**_ DARK-OMEGA-XS-6_

* * *

**Chapter 64: Take Arms**

**9:43 AM**

We laughed at the end of my story.

"Damn son, you been through a lot of shit." Thanes laughed.

"I think I would have pissed myself if I met the vampire family, you are brave man." Taylor said.

"That Wivy…just wow!" John laughed.

"I agree how you reacted man, that's like my buddy getting a sex change and turning into a woman, then wants to have sex with me." Thanes said.

"Oh man and the sex with Lone…ha! That's like trying to fuck a werewolf!" Taylor laughed.

"Did you guys lose your virginity?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm a virgin." Taylor said.

"Me too…I trained hard to be in the Marines." John said.

"I lost it...I got drunk at a bar when I was 21 and left the bar with this blonde woman named Shelby. We went to her place and fucked…that was one wild night, I woke up with her panties on top of my head." Thanes said.

"That sounded like fun!" Taylor said. I laughed with them and relaxed.

"You know…it's great." I smiled.

"What is?" Thanes asked.

"That I'm finally getting GUY TIME. Ever since I came here…I've been surrounded by girls and I needed to have a guy to talk to." I said.

"What about Wivy? Yeah, she may be a girl…but, she's a guy on the inside." Taylor said.

"A guy with boobs and a vagina." Thanes said while he chuckled.

"It's different with Wivy…yeah she's a girl, but she has those feminine emotions and feelings. I think that clashes with her boy attitude a lot." I said.

"Ahh, I see." Thanes said.

"Hey John…when you got pulled here with your supplies, do you have a smoke?" Thanes asked.

"I actually do, here." John gave Thanes a packed of Cigarettes. He took out one and lit it from the flames of the furnace. He put it to his lips and started to smoke.

"Damn good…" Thanes exhaled smoke.

"John, you don't have to be so uptight man. You aren't in the Marines anymore, enjoy yourself." Thanes said.

"Your right sir, I got a serious attitude because of the Marines." John said.

"You know…I've been thinking." I said.

"About what, son?" Thanes asked.

"About making guns here, yeah we can have magic and abilities…but, with guns, you can still defend yourself without having special abilities, magic, sword/bow and arrow training, or training in martial arts." I said.

"You got a point…but, then again…I do have the ability to re-grow my limbs if there cut off and my blood can be used as a healing potion." Thanes said.

"Sir, if you have the ability to re-grow body parts and heal others with your blood, don't you have super healing?" John asked.

"I don't know…here." Thanes stood up and put down his AK-47.

"Take your Desert Eagle and shoot me in the shoulder." Thanes said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, sir?" John asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Thanes clenched his fists.

John took his Desert Eagle and aimed it carefully at Thanes. He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the barrel and ripped straight through Thane's right shoulder.

"Ahh, s-shit that hurts like a bitch!" Thanes yelled in agony and clenched his wound with his right hand.

"Hey, look!" Taylor yelled. Thanes removed his hand and slime oozed out of his wound and covered it. The slime hardened and fell off his wound, his wound was completely healed and it looked like a bullet never ripped through his shoulder.

"Well, I'll be damned…I got super healing!" Thanes cheered.

"If we were back on Earth…you could be classified as a super human soldier." John said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Which means if I'm shot, I can still live!" Thanes said.

"But, Mr. Thanes sir, all you have is super healing." Taylor said.

"I know son, I'm not going to get more special abilities. I LOVE guns and I'll stick with them…just wish there was a way to manufacture guns and bullets in this world. And, to have Cars and other machines like Tanks and Helicopters." Thanes sighed.

"Actually…we can." Taylor said.

"Really?" I, John, and Thanes said at the same time.

"From living at the village for a few days, I read the entire book while I stayed there. You see…the resources are all around us, we just need to collect them and add them together." Taylor said.

"What resources do we need to make guns and bullets?" Thanes asked.

"Most likely **_Iron Ingots_** and **_Gun Powder_**." Taylor said.

"What about Cars, Tanks, and other machines?" I asked.

"That's a little complicated…but, it's most likely **_Coal_**, **_Iron Ingots_**, **_Red Stone_**, **_Pistons_**, and probably a **_Furnace_**." Taylor said.

"Do you have them with you?" Thanes asked.

"I have 53 Coal and 21 Iron Ingots that I collected from Mining. And, I got 8 Gun Power from Creepers I killed. I don't have any Red Stone; I didn't go deep enough in the Caves." Taylor said.

"Do you have Pistons?" John asked.

"No, I haven't created them yet." Taylor said.

"My theory on how to create an Engine is by combing a Furnace, Pistons, and Red Stone Torches together. I never tried it…but, I want to see if it actually works." Taylor said.

"What about those little dispensers that can also be used to shoot arrows?" I asked.

"With some modifications to them, we could use them as **_Sentry Turrets_**for our base." Taylor smiled.

"For a Juvenile Delinquent that has ADHD…you're pretty smart." John said.

"Thanks bro!" Taylor smiled.

"What should we start making first?" I asked.

"Let's start with guns." Thanes said.

"What kind of gun?" I asked.

"Let's start with a **_Revolver_**. Take out some Iron Ingots." Thanes said. Taylor nodded and placed 12 Iron Ingots on the crafting table. The 6 will be used for bullets and the other 6 for the barrels.

"Alright…now, all we gotta do is slice the Iron Ingots up with something sharper then Iron and shape it into **_Gun barrels_** and **_Bullets_**." Thanes said.

"But, we don't have anything stronger then Iron." John said.

"I got this!" I took off my backpack and opened it and took out my chest. I opened the chest and brought out my Death Knight sword.

"Damn, nice sword." Thanes said.

"Let's get started…" I said and took my sword and began cutting…

* * *

**10:36 AM**

I cut the Iron Ingots into Gun Barrels and Bullets. John was taking notes in his small notebook. I stopped cutting and John put his note book down.

"Ok, read this guys." John said and gave us the note book…

**_1 Iron Ingot= 30 Iron Bullets_**

**_3 Iron Ingots= 4 Gun Barrels_**

"Ahh and we just crafted 6 Iron Ingots, which means…we have a total of 180 bullets and 8 Gun Barrels." Thanes said.

"We need Gun handles to hold the barrels, I think wood would be perfect." Taylor said.

"Do you have any wood blocks?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do…I have 5 wood blocks." Taylor took out the blocks and placed them on the crafting table.

"Iron Blocks can be used for the IRON Gun handles." John took notes.

Taylor nodded and placed 5 Iron Blocks on the crafting table.

"You better let me cut out the Gun handles with your sword, son." Thanes said to me.

"Here you go." I said and gave him the sword. Thanes took the sword and started to carve out the wooden blocks…

After 30 minutes, he was done. John put his notebook down.

**_1 Wood Block= 5 wooden gun handles_**

**_1 Iron Block= 5 Iron Gun handles_**

"This means we have 25 gun handles, I also crafted some to fit Assault Rifles, Snipers, and Machine guns." Thanes said.

"Great! All we need is to create a Base clip, bolt, and back stock. We also need Gun powder and I think that's all we need to make a gun." John smiled.

Realization struck me.

"Guys! It's great that we're creating guns, but we REALLY must get going with building the fortress. Its small in here and Zoey has been gone for a long time…she's going to come back with a shit load of people and we must get started." I reminded everyone.

"Your right, we'll work on this later. I'll ask the witch girl if she can enchant guns." Thanes said.

"Why do you want her to enchant guns?" John asked.

"We live in a world of monsters, son, regular guns can't kill half of them…especially the Enderman and Vampires. But…what if it was a _supernatural _gun?" Thanes asked with a smile.

"I'm not following you, sir." John said.

"The supernatural gun can cause fire damage, ice damage, or explodes on impact." Thanes said.

"Why do you care so much about guns, Mr. Thanes? We can get super powers and unique abilities here." I said.

"Even though I got martial arts training in the division, I just LOVE blowing up and shooting shit in till it dies. Besides…I got super healing and I can re-grow my limbs and heal others with my blood. I'm super soldier enough…If I get more abilities, I could be more powerful then the **_Spartans_** from **_Halo_**." Thanes laughed.

"You are a true badazz military soldier." I said.

"Thanks, son." Thanes smiled.

"Yeah, let's start building." Taylor said.

"We have to hide the entrance. Everyone can see an iron door in the middle of a dirt hill…that gives us away VERY easily." I said.

"I know, this little _hidey_ hole was created quickly and it was recent. We will hide the entrance better." John said.

"Actually, I have a better idea…ATTENTION MAGGOTS!" Thanes yelled. John stood straight up and faced forward unblinking.

"Yes, sir!" John yelled.

"JOHN, you help me craft the weaponry! TAYLOR, since you have a lot of knowledge of building blocks, you build the fortress and I will see if it is up to Military standards! NAJMI, you go outside and be the lookout for any humans that might wander by and search for Zoey! Get to it NOW!" Thanes yelled loudly.

"YES, SIR!" John saluted.

"Ok! This is going to be fun!" Taylor smiled.

"Hell yeah, let's do it!" I yelled. Thanes and John sat down on the floor next to the crafting table and started to craft guns and bullets. Taylor took out an iron pick axe from his backpack and started to break the cobble stone walls.

I pulled the lever and went outside and rested my back against the dirt blocks. 8 minutes later, I saw Zoey, Frosty, and Rosa walk towards me followed by a few people.

"Hey, Najmi! I found more humans!" Zoey smiled. I looked over to see that Zoey found 1 girl, a woman and a boy.

"Yo man, I'm **_James Black_** and I'm from Ontario Canada from **_2009_**." James said with a smile.

James was 18 years old and he had black hair, brown eyes, and he had the same skin color as me. I was light brown and he had a scar on his face that began on top of his head and stopped on his left cheek. He wore black knight's armor with a brown belt, sword holder, and a black leather helmet.

He was also 5"9.

"What's up, James? The name is Najmi." I said.

"Cool…hey, you look familiar…" James eyed me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're you the person that was pulled away from the Enderman by squid tentacles while that large black dragon flew around?" James asked. My eyes widened.

"Yes! That was me!" I yelled.

"Dude! While I was running away from Zombies and Skeletons, I saw you and tried to help you, but I was too late. I spent days trying to find you because you were the only human around, but I'm wrong…we can finally make a fortress for humans!" James smiled.

"Oh yeah! Come on in, James!" I said. He nodded and walked inside.

A woman walked in front of me.

"Why hello there, little boy? My name is **_Sayrn Aranea _**and I come from**_ 1965_**, **_Florida_**, **_Louisiana_**." She smiled.

Sayrn was 24 years old and she was 6"1. She had raven black hair that stopped in the middle of her back and dark green eyes and she wore black nail polish and black make up. Her attire was very…BDSM styled.

She wore a tight black vest that exposed her D-cup boobs and you could see her cleavage clearly. She wore black stockings, mini-skirt, high heels, and she had different charms wrapped in her hair.

She carried a whip in her left hand. I stared at her.

"Umm…what's with the BDSM get up?" I asked.

"I like to wear dark things little boy, now if you would excuse me…I must go inside and meet the other boys and…_delicious_ men." Sayrn licked her lips and walked inside.

"What's up with her?" I asked Zoey.

"Sayrn came to Minecraftia when she was 16 years old. She spent 4 years alone and lost in the underground caves trying to find others and a way out…resulting her to slip into insanity. She finally found a Warlock that helped her out of the caves and took her in when she was 20. The Warlock taught her dark magic…but, he used his magic to _twist _Sayrn's personality beyond recognition." Zoey explained.

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"She told me on the way here." She said.

"Damn…is she evil?" I asked Zoey.

"No, she's not evil…she's just seductive, dark, and a _little _insane." Zoey said.

"Zoey, I'm pretty sure it's not good if someone is INSANE." I said.

"It's ok; I can take her in as my student since I am the princess of witches." Zoey smiled.

"Move it!" I heard a girl yell. I looked over to see a girl standing in front of me with a frown.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is **_Katana Thanes_** and I'm from 2013 from Pennsylvania." She said.

Katana was 5"9 and she was 19 years old and had creamy pale skin. She had black hair that stopped just behind her shoulder length and it had red highlights in them and she also had brown eyes. She wore black lip gloss, black nail polish, and she was a C-cup.

She wore a black t-shirt with a Red X going from shoulders to hips and had on ripped blue jeans and dark red sneakers.

"Wait…Katana THANES?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"Do you by any chance know of a guy named Peter Thanes?" I asked. Katana's eyes widened and she grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"THAT'S MY BIG BROTHER! WHERE IS HE!?" Katana asked with happiness and excitement.

"In here! Let me show you!" We ran inside.

"Thanes!" I yelled. Thanes looked up.

"Wha-"He stopped and looked at Katana.

"Little sis…?" Thanes said in disbelief. Katana's eyes started to swell with tears.

"Big bro…it is you." Katana said and ran towards and jumped on Thanes while he caught her and held her tight.

"I missed you so much!" Katana cried in his chest.

"I missed ya too, girl!" Thanes yelled.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to have my own family reunion with my family members like Thanes and Katana...

**Author's Note: Thank you for the OC Girls/Woman, the next chap is coming on Tuesday! As always, thank you all for the endless support!**


	65. Shoot Em Up!

**Author's Note: I'm back lol **

**Guns may be badazz, but unfortunately…there is a down side when you shoot down Mobs!**

**The next chapter will feature new OCs.**

**Chapter 65: Shoot Em Up!**

Katana and Thanes hugged each other tightly while whispering how much they missed each other. John walked up to me.

"We need to get Red Stone, do you mind if you come with me? Sayrn keeps trying to get in my pants." John said.

"Ok, I'll come along." I said.

"You're cute!" She cooed at John.

"Let me join you guys." James said.

"Sure, come on." John said. James grabbed his Iron pick axe from his inventory and John grabbed his War supplies. John and Thanes were busy and created a lot of guns: Hand guns, assault rifles, AK-47's, shot guns, and the infamous Uzi's.

"Alright, let me run through everything I have here…" John said.

John surveyed the supplies and weapons he had in his military backpack: 2 Uzi's, M16, Desert Eagle, Shot gun, 8 Road Flares, a Flare Gun, a military water bottle, a strong military flash light, a Med Pack, Duct tape, 6 Grenades, a survival knife and finally…his U.S Marines soldier uniform.

John took out his U.S Marines uniform and put on his soldier uniform. The uniform was desert colored with light armor and a bullet proof vest. He put on his helmet and held the shot gun is his hands. He also had his Desert Eagle in his pocket.

He used some Duct tape to attach the flashlight to his Shot gun.

"Alright, let's move out!" John yelled.

"What's with all the gear and weapons?" James asked.

"We are going inside the Caves and who knows what the hell kind of monster lurks around in them." He said.

"I've been killing mobs with a sword and it's pretty hard." James said. We walked out of our human sanctuary and through the forest.

As we walked through the forest…the bite mark from Lone on my right shoulder and the bite mark from Andr on my left shoulder started to hurt.

"Ow…" I exclaimed in pain. The dragon tattoo glowed purple and the wolf tattoo glowed green.

**_Where are you my Alpha?_**

I heard Lone's voice in my head.

**_Na…mi…W-Whe…re….re…Yo…!_**

I heard Andr's voice ring through my ears.

Andr and Lone were using their powers to contact me and bring me back to them. Andr's connection wasn't that strong because she gave me a little bit of ender magic and it was recently.

It's like trying to call someone, but the phone's connection is all static and you can't hear or understand the person.

I was worried about Lone's connection because I had the wolf mark for a couple of days and I had a lot of nature energy inside me. Plus, Lone was the only Princess that I trusted and_ loved_ more. Lone was the Princess that I was the most connected to.

I hope the moon has no effect…Lone will use the power of the moon and the nature energy inside of me to hypnotize me into coming back to her. I'll have to tell Thanes and the others to watch me while I sleep.

The tattoos stopped glowing and turned back to normal and the bite marks stopped hurting.

John stopped walking when he saw movement by a cave.

"Stop." He said. We stopped walking and looked at the cave.

A teenage girl with red eyes, vampire fangs, creamy pale skin, and black hair in a ponytail came out with a smile on her face. She was 6"2 and wore a dark green Hoodie, skirt, sandals that showed off her red nail polish on her toes. She also had red nail polish on her nails and D-cup boobs.

She was a **_Humanized Cave Spider_**, but she looked very familiar…

John gasped in shock and his eyes widened.

"No…" He said.

"Ahh, well what do you know…it's the human that killed me with that strange weapon. It wasn't really nice to kill me. Oh, I also forgot to introduce myself…the name is **_Chloe_**." She grinned.

"B-B-But…I shot you in the forehead …w-with my gun…h-how could you be a-alive?" John asked with shock…

* * *

**_Previous Time_**

_"Think how sweet it would be? Let us pleasure you…" A Cave Spider girl took a step towards them._

_"Back off spider bitch!" The soldier whipped out his __**Desert Eagle**_ and shot the Cave Spider girl in the head. The sound of the gun shot filled the area and ripped through the Cave Spider girl's forehead creating a big gaping hole through her head.

_The Cave Spider girl crumbled to the ground in an instant and green blood seeped out of the hole through her head…_

* * *

**Present Time**

"I can re-spawn, cutie…I am happy that you gave me a _painless_ and_ quick_ death with that strange weapon, it's always painful being slain by a sword or by an ability." Chloe said.

James looked at John.

"You do know that Mobs can re-spawn." James said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Re-spawn? You mean come back to life?" John asked confused.

"Yes, you see…the monsters in this world can't really die. Yes, you can kill them…but, they will come back to life in a couple of hours or days." James said.

"Is this some kind of fucking game? Re-spawn…that's like something you do when you're killed in a fucking Call of Duty multi-player!" John yelled.

"I know…but, the strange thing about this Cave Spider is that she re-spawned faster than normal. Hey, Chloe! Why did you re-spawn so soon?" James asked her. Chloe smiled.

"It appears that if I am slain by a weapon that's**NOT** of Minecraftia. My re-spawn time is much, much sooner…you see, it takes 2 days for a Cave Spider to re-spawn…but, I re-spawned in only an hour! I wonder if I'm stronger…" Chloe licked her lips and walked towards John.

"Back off!" John pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot her in the chest, very close to her Heart. The impact of the bullet caused her body to arch back, but she straightened up and smiled as green blood seeped out of her wound…and her mouth.

"It seems that I have adapted and have gotten more ignorant of your weapon." Chloe kept walking towards John while green blood poured out of her wound. John aimed his shot gun at her face.

"Go ahead and shoot me…I'll be waiting for you in the Caves." She grinned.

John pulled the trigger and he once again killed Chloe. The shot gun blasted Chloe's head off and her body fell to the ground…dead.

"Dude, you know that she's going to come back and the re-spawn zone for Cave Spiders ARE the Caves and we're about to go inside them." James said.

"I know…just, keep your guard up." John frowned.

"You better take notes of this." I said. John nodded and took out his notebook and pencil and started to write.

"It seems that having guns here is a downside…yes, you can kill a Mob easily…but, the Mob comes back stronger and more ignorant of bullets and their re-spawn time is reduced." Taylor said.

"It's almost as if there_ adapting_ like when you use pesticide to kill a swarm of ants, but later on, the ants will be immune to it." John said with fascination.

"Here, let's go into the Cave." I said.

"I got 64 torches." James said.

"Torches? I have a flash light and road flares." John said and ran inside the Cave cocking his shot gun and scanning the place. James face palmed.

"He didn't read the Minecraftia book huh?" James asked me.

"Yeah, he didn't." I said.

"That's not good…a flash light only lights up an area that you shine it in. A Spider, Zombie, Creeper, or Skeleton can just spawn next to him and kill him. We need to put down torches everywhere as we go because mobs spawn in darkness." James explained.

"Yeah, your right." I said.

***Shot gun blast***

We heard the sound of a shot gun blast ring through the Cave. We ran into the Cave and as we ran, James placed down torches. We came across John and looked down to see that he shot a Cave Spider girl in the chest. There was a large hole through her chest.

"I really think you shouldn't be killing the mobs with guns. I know, it may kill them very easily…but, you're only making them stronger when they re-spawn." James said.

"I know, but you can't fight them hand to hand combat. All the mobs have super human strength." John said.

"Ok, it is hard." James said. An arrow flew right next to John's face. He turned around to see a man with white hair and white clothes holding an arrow. He was a Humanized Skeleton.

John pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot him in the stomach 2 times. The Skeleton doubled over and fell to the ground, feeling the strange and foreign pain caused by the weapon. After 3 seconds, he stood back up and tried to fire another arrow.

But, John got closer to him and shot his head clean off with his shot gun. His body fell to the ground and blood flowed out of the stump of his neck.

"I think you should give your guns silencers…the loud gun shots will attract mobs." James said.

The bite mark from Lone started to hurt again and the wolf tattoo glowed green.

**_Please come to me my Alpha. Why did you run away from me? Do you hate me? Or did the Witch kidnap you? I miss you so much…come to me or at least unleash some nature energy so I can detect it and find you…_**

"Ow…my shoulder." I said in pain. I felt a strong yearning for Lone inside me…I wanted to see her again…to hold her body against mine…to feel her Heart beat and hear the sound of her breathing.

My eyes started to glow green.

"Lone…" I said. James looked at me confused.

"What's wrong, man? And why are your eyes glowing green?" He asked. I shook my head and my eyes returned to normal and so did the tattoo.

"It's nothing, just some nature energy." I said.

***Zombie Moaning***

We turned around and saw a teenage girl with green hair that stopped in the middle of her back, green eyes, and she wore a blue shirt that was torn and exposed her C-cup cleavage. She also wore dark blue jeans that were torn and brown shoes. She was also 5"8.

She had green nail polish on her nails. She was a **_Humanized Zombie_**…She may have been really attractive, but her bad breath and sharp and jagged teeth was a major turn off.

"Hello yummy humans…my name is **_Alice_**." She introduced herself.

"Damn, your breath stinks." John said.

"I am a Zombie after all…now, come to me so I can make passionate love to you, and then eat your flesh…" Alice smiled and licked her lips and walked slowly towards John.

"Hmmm…I also smell a human virgin." Alive gave John a lustful smile.

"Hey, what's that thi-"

She couldn't finish as John unloaded a round of his shot gun into her head, killing her.

"Denied…" John said.

"Damnit…I'm out of shot gun shells, better switch to the Uzi's." John said and put away his shot gun and took out 2 of his Uzi's.

***Multiple Spider slurps, Zombie moaning, and skeleton bone's clanging***

We looked over to see a massive horde of Humanized Zombies, Skeletons, Cave Spiders, and there were even some Creepers in the mix.

"Are these humans making the strange loud bang?" A Zombie boy asked.

"They look cute." A Creeper girl said.

"Why is that human dressed in strange armor?" A Skeleton girl asked.

"What's that weapon he's holding?" A Cave Spider boy asked.

There had to be about, 16 Cave Spiders, 12 Zombies, 8 Skeletons, and 5 Creepers. There were a total of 41 mobs in front of us…it was quite intimidating to see that many mobs that can just use their super strength to tear you apart like paper…

Fear flashed in me, John, and James's eyes. John quickly took out his M16 and gave it to me; he then gave his Desert Eagle to James.

"I TOLD you that you should have put silencers on your guns! You got the whole fucking Cave on our ass!" James yelled with fear.

"I don't have any silencers!" John yelled.

"Let's get them!" A Zombie girl yelled and they all charged us.

"IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! SHOOT THEM UP!" John yelled with fear and excitement.

***Guns Blazing***

We nodded and the bullets rang out throughout the Cave. We managed to kill 4 Cave Spiders, 2 Skeletons, 3 Creepers, and 5 Zombies, but the rest took cover from our bullets. We ducked and dodged Arrows from Skeletons and web shots from Cave Spiders.

John took out a Grenade and pulled the wire off.

"GRENADE! GRENADE!" He yelled and threw it. The Grenade killed 6 Cave Spiders and 4 Skeletons.

After a minute, ALL of the mobs were dead. Some of them were blown up and had pieces of their body all over the ground and walls while others had a lot of gunshot holes through their body. We were completely out of Ammo.

John sighed.

"Now you too imagine if they SHOT back at us with guns instead of arrows and spider webbing…" John said.

"That would have sucked." I said.

"Guns are really effective…but, the mobs will come back stronger." James said.

"I know…" John said.

"SURPRISE!" Chloe was clinging to the ceiling and swooped down and grabbed John. She pulled John up to the ceiling with her.

"No!" John struggled.

"Shhh…" She said as she used her spider webbing to wrap his body into a cocoon.

"I'm BACK and we're going to have so much fun!" She said with happiness and crawled away with John.

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" John yelled as he vanished into the darkness with Chloe.

"JOHN!" I yelled and I and James ran after him…


	66. Repent

**Author's Note: Ok, I got a lot of OCs and I decided to do this instead.**

**The OCs will fall into 3 categories: The Few, Minor, and Inane.**

**The Few: Are the OCs that get a lot of time in the story (Like John and James) and their background will become mixed with the story and it explains their character and helps out a lot.**

**Minor: Are the OCs that will often get some points to talk, but they are not involved that much and will give 50% of the work.**

**Inane: The OCs that will NOT be considered a character and his/hers sole purpose is just to increase the numbers of humans in Minecraftia.**

**I am looking for 3 important points: Background, abilities, and personality. I will be monitoring your OCs for a few days.**

**Chapter 66: Repent**

We ran after John as James placed down torches.

"Let go of me you fucking monster!"

We heard John's voice.

"I can't believe it Najmi! Chloe's re-spawn time was only 1 hour! Now it's 8 minutes!" He yelled.

"Yeah, she was killed by a gun 2 times." I said.

"We have to kill her by using a sword or a special ability. If we kill her again with a gun, her re-spawn time will be damn near INSTANT the second she dies." James said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like when you shoot her in the head and when her body falls on the ground, she appears behind you fully healed and restored! Instant re-spawns…" James said.

"Oh, I know how that feels…" I said.

I started to think back about all the PvP (Player vs. Player) games that I played back on Earth. When you're camping the spawn area of the opposing team, a player re-spawns instantly after death and kills you quickly. Depending on the re-spawn time when they die. This world is really starting to feel like a game…

"Wait! The Cave is full of Humanized Mobs! How will we stop them from attacking us?" I asked James.

"Torches ward them off. If you place a torch next to you, they won't bother you and they will think you're invisible. But, if you try to talk to them or go out of the light of the torch…they will notice you and will talk to you or attack you." James said.

"Is that why we we're attacked by that Zombie girl and Cave Spider? And that huge horde?" I asked.

"Yes, the loud banging sound of the guns forced the Humanized Mobs to notice us and because John shot Chloe 2 times…she will forever chase after him because he killed her with a weapon that's not of Minecraftia." James said.

"Let me try it out…" I said and took some torches from James. I walked up to a Creeper girl who was sitting on an Iron Ore block.

"Can I have that Ore your sitting on?" I asked her. She looked at me and her eyes flashed white and white smoke started to come out of her mouth.

"I'll let you have it, but give me a hug firsssst sssstranger…" I started to hear a hissing sound and she stood up and walked towards me.

I quickly placed the torch next to me and she stopped walking. Her eyes stopped flashing and smoke stopped puffing out of her mouth.

"The torch…it hates me." The Creeper girl said and walked away from me and sat next to a Zombie girl.

"It really works!" I said with excitement.

"The torches have some kind of ward against mobs." James said.

"HELP ME!"

We heard John's voice, but his voice was faint and sounded far away. We were wasting time and we had to save him from Chloe. As we ran through the Caves, we placed down torches and the mobs didn't notice us.

The mobs even moved out of the way as we ran and placed torches on the ground and walls of the Cave. But, they still didn't say a word or even looked at us. For some reason…the mobs were making strange sounds.

Zombies were moaning even though it didn't come out of their mouth. The sound seemed to erupt from their body. The same thing with the Cave Spiders slurpy noise, and the bone clanging from the Skeletons.

The Humanized Mobs were just sitting, wandering around, chatting with each other, eating their food, cracking jokes, mining blocks, and play fighting. It felt like I was at a construction site, lunch room and school playground all in one.

I walked up to a Skeleton girl wearing a white robe and she had white long hair and eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked her. She looked at me and aimed her bow at me.

"Human!" She yelled and shot an arrow at me. But, I dodged it.

"Stop! I know Princess Skelly!" I yelled. She gave me a suspicious look and put down her bow.

"You know of my Princess?" She asked.

"Yes, I know Skelly, I'm her friend." I said.

"Prove it." She said.

"Skelly is the daughter of King Bone and Hilda is dating her." I said. Her eyes widened.

"A mere human knows of my Princesses' affair with Princess Hilda? Why are you in our cave?" She asked.

"Wait…your cave?" James asked.

"Yes, if you humans have noticed already…this is no normal Minecraftian cave. This cave is a **_Humanized Mob Cave…_**or let's just call it **_HMC_** for short. HMC are homed to Humanized Mobs and does not contain any Elite or regular blocky mob." She explained.

"Why are you Humanized Mobs so hostile to humans?" I asked.

"For starters, you're trespassing in our cave. Second, you came here to steal our Diamonds, Gold, Ore, and Red Stone. Third…" She stopped and walked over and ran her hand through my hair.

"You will be brutally raped by Humanized Mobs if you come here. The Human DNA gave us not only Human emotions, but strong levels of lust…that's why your friend was captured by Chloe." She smiled.

"Whatever, can you tell me where John is?" I asked.

"She should be in her room down there. Now, unfortunately for you…I have to kill you." She aimed her bow in my face.

**_"5 Tail State." _**I said and the green aura appeared around me and I had 5 green glowing tails and my eyes became wolf eyes. I dodged the arrow and punched her so hard that her face caved in and I heard bones cracking from the impact.

She flew back and crashed through a wall and fell to the floor.

"Is she dead?" James asked.

"Dude, I just _caved_ in her face with my fist. She HAS to be dead." I said. We looked at her body to see that it was still and didn't move.

"Come on." I said.

This was the very first time that I went up to 5 Tails. My voice was a little deeper and it was raspy too. My voice wasn't raspy at all, but for some reason…it was. The wolf tattoo started to spread and covered 60% of my body.

The dragon tattoo glowed purple and it stung when the ender energy and nature energy clashed together. The stinging pain shot throughout my body and it caused me to kneel down to the ground.

**_I sense you…I'm coming for you._**

I heard Lone's voice in my head. We busted inside the room to see that we were too late…

John and Choe's clothes were all over the ground and we looked up to see that John was still and his eyes were wide open. Chloe was lying next to him with a big smile on her face while she rubbed her belly with her hand.

"Our spider babies are going to be beautiful." She grinned. I jumped up and punched her away from John. I tore the spider webs and picked up John and ran out of the room. I set him down on a block.

"Speak to me man!" I yelled.

"S-She...b-bit me and infected me with her…v-venom. I can't move…" John forced himself to move his lips so he could talk.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine…just got forced into having s-sex with a monster, stole my virginity, and paralyzed my body…I'M JUST PEACHY!" John said sarcastically.

"Don't worry man, she's not human, you can't impregnate her." I said.

"Good…now let's get the f-fuck out of here. Get my clothes." John said. James nodded and picked up his soldier uniform.

"Before we leave…kill that fucking bitch for me." John said through clenched teeth. I can see the rage in his eyes.

"Your sperm will REALLY help me give birth to strong spider babies!" Chloe smiled.

I gave John to James and ran up to Chloe and punched her in the face, making her face cave in too. She yelped in pain and I grabbed her right arm and _ripped_ it out of her body causing her to scream in agony.

Green blood squirted out of the stump of her arm. I ripped her other arm off and I grabbed James sword and stabbed it right through her mouth. She gagged and choked on her own blood and fell on the ground dead.

"Fatality bitches…" I said with a smile. Normally, I wouldn't act very sadistic or violent from killing someone, but what was the point? Chloe was going to re-spawn in like 8 minutes fully healed and restored and she deserved it for what she did to John. Plus, the 5 tail nature energy was making me a little…wild.

**_There you are…_**

I heard Lone's voice in my head. I looked around to see tree roots growing all over the walls and sprouting out of the ground.

"Crap! Guys we got to go!" I yelled and grabbed both James and John. I ran through the cave as I avoided the tree roots that tried to get me.

**_Why are you running from me?_**

I ran out of the cave and we were back in the forest.

"What's going on? Why are there tree roots growing in the cave?" James asked me.

"I'll tell you later! Run! I need to stay behind!" I yelled. James nodded and he carried John and ran back to the human fortress. I focused and got rid of the green aura around my body and the dragon tattoo stopped stinging.

My eyes returned to normal and my voice wasn't raspy anymore. Tree roots entangled themselves around my legs. Lone walked out of the cave and stared at me with concern and confusion.

I smelled that wonderful sweet smell that Lone was emitting. She did tell me that since we are bonded together and that I am her mate, she excludes a sweet scent that only I can smell and I exclude a scent that only she can smell.

I couldn't describe what the smell is, but it's sweet and it smells a little musky. But, in a good way, not a disgusting and foul smell you get from sweating a lot or working out too much.

She walked up to me and just stared in my eyes and didn't say a word. She gently rubbed her hand along my cheek and all the way to my neck. A smile formed on her face and as she caressed my face.

She pulled her hand back and…

***SLAP!***

Lone slapped me across the face. A stinging pain went across my face and I could have sworn if I looked in the mirror, I would have a red hand slap on it. I looked at Lone confused and hurt, but she lost her smile and gentle attitude. She had seriousness in her eyes.

"Ander told me…I know everything." Lone said with a frown. Lone took off my Hoodie and rolled up my sleeve and pointed at the dragon tattoo.

"How could you?" Lone asked.

"Lone…you don't understand. Andr is not evil, she never was just please listen to me." I pleaded.

"Andr IS evil and she has dark power that endangers the environment." Lone said. I looked away from her.

"Najmi, I don't mind you loving or mating with other Princesses. But, you fell for the Princess that is my sworn enemy ever since I met them…Hilda and Andr. Zoey isn't an enemy…I distrust her though." She said.

"You have bedded with my enemy and she even gave you a marking that clashes with mine. Your body isn't big enough for 2 markings." Lone stroked my afro with her hand.

"I am yours and you are mine. I am your Eve and you are my Adam." Lone tenderly rubbed my cheek and leaned her lips inches from mine.

Tears started to swell in my eyes and I felt a tear run down my right cheek. Every word Lone said to me struck me deep in my heart like a sharp knife. Her words were filled with powerful emotions and feeling.

"I-I'm sorry, Lone, but again…Andr is not evil. I'll show you by removing her Ender pearl." I said. Lone raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Lone asked.

"Yes, just let me see Andr." I said. Lone shook her head.

"Later…you, know what I found out my Alpha?" Lone asked.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"You made me realize that a monster can love a human. Ever since you came along, I thought you were just an annoying harmful human that came into my life and hurt my wolves on purpose. I hated you at first and wanted to kill you for what you did to my wolves. But, you proven yourself and helped me greatly in the end. Why did I fall in love with you? Do you ever wonder that?"

I shook my head.

"It's a lot of things…human emotion, desire, loneliness…those could be the factors why I fell for you. But, the real factor is that we _trusted_ each other and you were loyal to me. Now…why did you run away and where is Zoey? Tell me the truth please." Lone said.

I explained to her that the reason why I ran away from the Monster Games was to find my family and other poor humans that were sent here in Minecraftia. I told her that we found some and Zoey was never a true Witch, she was a human.

"Ahh, so that explains why she's so weak and I understand what you had to do. I would stop at nothing to find any of my lost pack members." Lone said.

"But, why didn't you tell me and left me?" She asked.

"I was afraid that you were going to force the humans to live in a cave naked." I said.

"True, but I will only do it to protect them, now…for your punishment and cleansing…" Lone's eyes locked on to mine.

"Remove all of your clothes." She said bluntly. I nodded and took off all of my clothes, I was completely naked.

As soon as I was naked, Lone hugged her naked body tightly against mine with her 8 tails swinging in the air lightly.

"Oh, how I missed feeling your naked body against mine." Lone sniffed my neck.

"I miss you too." I smiled. Lone stopped hugging me.

**_"Forest of Cleansing."_** Lone said.

An earth quake shook the ground and tall trees sprouted out of the ground and covered the sky. The trees appeared to be 7 yards tall and 2 yards wide. The trees blocked the sunlight and it became dark in the forest.

The Forest looked to be about 4 miles big.

"What is this place?" I asked. The trees and some plants emitted a faint green glow that allowed me to see.

"This is the Forest of Cleansing and it will be used as a trial for you to gain my loyalty and trust again and to get rid of that tattoo and ender energy." Lone said.

Lone lay down on the soft grass on her back.

"You will need your rest for what's about to come to you. Sleep with me my Alpha…I need more rest anyway from fighting Andr late last night." Lone yawned.

I nodded and crawled on the ground and lay next to her. My face was in her breast and I closed my eyes and hugged her. Lone hugged me back.

"I am only doing this because I love you, Najmi." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, my Eve." I said. Lone smiled and cuddled me…

**Author's Note: I already know that I'm going to do Naturewolves and Ocelots first for the _Tale Of_**

**Also, I will do a "_Tale of"_** **chapter of all the mobs coming in the next chapter.**

**Tale of: **_A short story about a **Humanized Mob** and their thoughts on cube humans AND real humans from Earth, the world, their existence and how they were created, thoughts on other mobs, and their thoughts on their Princess and other Princesses. This is to explain what the majority of Humanized Mobs feel and act like. It will be told in** first person** of the mob._

**Now, here is a poll.**

**Which "Tale Of" should happen next?**

_Enderman and Creeper_

_Spider and Skeleton_

_Zombie and Cave Spider_

**Please vote on profile! :D**


	67. Tale of Naturewolf

**Author's Note: Alright, the next few chapters will be "Tales Ofs" that explains everything about mobs AND how Humanized Mobs came to be. This takes place DURING Najmi and Lone's sleep in the forest from the previous chapter.**

**Naturewolves are first, the next chap will be Ocelot.**

**When the Humanized Mob speaks, he/she is speaking for 90% of the mobs that have the same view as him/her. The 10% are different and have a different view based on their personality and background.**

**Chapter 67: Tale of Naturewolf**

**-The Environmentalists-**

**-Naturewolves-**

Tree Huggers…that's what we are labeled as from the other mobs. I can't say I blame them though, we are the keepers of nature and we do what we can to protect the environment and make sure it's clean.

You know, we Naturewolves weren't always super wolves with human intelligence and powerful nature magic. No, we were just your average blocky Wolf that you would tame by feeding us bones from Skeletons.

We would wander around forests doing nothing in till a cube human came along and tamed us with a bone. The cube human would give us a collar and name us to be his or her faithful companion.

I looked at my hand and clenched my fist. It felt strange having a human body and it felt weird to stand up right instead on all fours. A human body was definitely more different then a wolf's body.

Especially having these strange bags of meat called _boobs_ hanging from my chest. My nipples used to be at the bottom of my belly, now it's right on my chest and it sways every time I make a quick moving motion.

However, I still retain my 8 tails, wolf eyes, teeth, and ears just like our den mother, Lone. Den mother Lone didn't use to be the ruler of Naturewolves; she used to be a little puppy when she was born just like the rest of us.

But…one day, Lord Lovos, the Wolf God and Lone's father. Received human DNA from Earth and injected it into den mother Lone, who was still a little puppy and transformed into a little human baby.

Even, I do not know why the Lords of Minecraftia would go inside the human world and give their daughters a human body. I guess it has something to do with that disease that den mother Lone told us about.

I stood up from lying down on the ground and walked out of the Wolf den and towards a small river in the snow forest that wasn't frozen. I got on all fours and licked up the water with my tongue like a Wolf. (Which I am)

As I must say…old habits die hard. I may have a human body, but my wolf habits and instincts will never die. After I drank the refreshing cold water, I stood up and gently stroked one of my 8 tails.

I remember the day Lord Lovos found nature magic. He too was just an average Wolf…but, while he was wandering around in the forest to look for a cube human that might take him in. He came across a strange green glowing tree in the middle of the Forest.

He walked up to it and sniffed the strange tree. All of a sudden, the green glowing tree shot out roots towards him and entangled him. Lord Lovos felt powerful energy run into his body and soon…the green tree stopped glowing and became rotted.

Lord Lovos wasn't a normal blocky Wolf. He had 8 long tails that swung gently in the air and he was not made of blocks like the land and creatures in Minecraftia. He looked…_real_ like he was from Earth.

The 7 other tails that we were granted was to show how much nature magic we had in our bodies and show how wise and powerful we are. I have 8 tails, so I am the Elders. The 3 Tails are by far the most annoying…fire bent on mating with any creature they set their lustful eyes on.

He traveled around Minecraftia and gave Wolves some of his nature energy. The nature energy didn't just gift him with magic…it gave him human intelligence and he gained the ability to talk like a human.

After years of granting Wolves nature magic, Lord Lovos dug out a large cave and made it the Wolf den for us. He planted a seed into the cave and used his nature energy to make it grow. The tree was known as **_The Great Tree_** its purpose is to forever produce nature energy and keep the land stable and healthily.

Lord Lovos gave a lot of nature energy into**_ Lady Wolfpaw_** and she became Lord Lovos's mate. A few years later, she gave birth to den mother, Lone. She suffered a strange disease and Lord Lovos had to give her human DNA so she should survive. Horrible news struck the wolf den...Lady Wolfpaw died from the diease after giving birth to Lone.

When den mother, Lone became a little human girl that was 13 years old, she began to gift Naturewolves with human DNA. We felt strange having a body that was completely different from our original wolf body.

Now…that human named, Najmi. We all hated him when he was carried inside the Wolf den from hurting our fellow pack mates. I just wanted to tear his throat out with my teeth and eat him. But, den mother, Lone was going to do it for me.

But…den mother Lone decided to take him in and showed him the arts of nature magic. He later was honored for what he did and den mother Lone fell in love with him and mated with him. I never thought a monster could love and be with a human…

After what Lone did…we all started to seek out human mates. I defiantly want a human that loves animals and nature. And, if the human shares my belief…that is a HUGE plus for me. We used to not care about humans…but, we wish to protect them and gain a kinship with them like our mother Lone.

About the other mobs…

The **_Wild Ocelots_**…they too were gifted with nature magic like us, but it is different. Their nature magic is more about the weather then animals and plants like us. Naturewolves and Ocelots are allies, but we fight sometimes due to _Dog and Cat_ instincts. Plus, the fact that a lot of them have silly and carefree attitudes while we Naturewolves are serious most all of the time…those silly little Cats…

**_Skeletons_**… we absolutely love them. Not just because they give us bones, but it's also because they are hunters like us. They forage around to hunt for animals…and humans and shoot them with arrows. We might have to talk to them to not hurt any humans though…

**_Creepers_**…we don't know what they are. We have never heard of a creature that explodes to kill other creatures. We don't even know where they came from or if they are even creatures of nature. A cruel existence those Creepers have, nonetheless…we stay away from them.

**_Enderman_**…we hate them with a burning passion. Those dark void walkers that teleport at night and use an evil power called Ender magic. We all hate Princess Andr and so does our mother Lone. They are evil and not of nature, we hope to combine our powers with the Wild Ocelots to destroy them AND the Ender Dragon.

**_Spiders and Cave Spiders_**…we distrust them. Yes, they may be of nature and live in forests and caves, but spiders AREN'T supposed to be THAT big. Some Spiders are nice, some are evil, some are conservative…it depends on the spider we meet.

**_Iron Golems_**…we are neutral with them. We don't like each other or hate each other…we just go about our business when we meet. Though, we should become allies because if we want to have human mates…they will let us and we don't want to destroy the Iron Golems from fighting us just to _protect_ the humans.

**_Zombies_**…by far the nastiest mobs around here, they reek of rotten flesh and they roam around to look for poor animals and humans to rape and eat. We definitely need to protect our human mates from these rotten scum bags.

**_Snow Golems_**…we love them and they are best friends. We live in Princess Frosty's snow forest and den mother Lone is her friend. They stand by us through thick and thin, and they are all about protecting the snow forest AND humans. They are our ally and best friend.

**_Slime Cubes_**…we don't really care about the Slime Cubes. They spend their days inside caves doing nothing and just wandering and jiggling. We do not see them as an ally or enemy, so they are neutral to us.

The **_Vampires_**…undead blood sucking creatures that suck the blood of humans, they are as rotten as a Zombie and as powerful and sneaky as an Enderman. These creatures are a threat to humans and they must be destroyed if they dare harm an innocent human.

The **_Twilight Forest Princesses_**…they do not bother us. They should return back to their own world because we have a lot of princesses as it is in Minecraftia.

The **_Nether Princesses_**…we do not like them that much. We especially dislike Hilda for coming into our wolf den and trying to steal Lone's mate Najmi. She must be destroyed too, because she is Andr's little sister…same with Shadow.

The **_Humans_**…we want to protect them and want to be their mates. It's been a really successful relationship between our den mother Lone and the human Najmi. He taught us that humans and monsters can co-exist together. After finding our human mates, we will grant them our own Wolf mark and when a human mates with a Naturewolf…the Naturewolf is forever bonded to the human…

Well, I guess it's time for me to go back to the wolf den. I really hope I do find a human mate to be my lover…I will grant him my very own wolf mark, den mother Lone is not the only one that can grant the wolf mark. We can too, but ours is weak compared to hers…she is the leader after all.

Same with the Wild Ocelots, but they call it**_ Cat Scratch_** while ours is **_Wolf mark_**. We surround ourselves in a green aura and choose a spot to bite our mate and grant him or her the Wolf mark. The nature energy then reconstructs the cells and muscles of our mate and gives him or her a strong and well built body.

The Wild Ocelots have a different way…they use their cat claws to scratch their mate either on the arm, shoulder, chest, or back. That's all I know about how they grant their nature energy to a mate.

They have a total of 9 tails while we have 8 tails…we argue that just because the Wild Ocelots have another tail doesn't make them stronger than us. From all our bickering and arguing…none of my kind has ever been in a _real_ fight with a Wild Ocelot. Yes, a few angry words are said from us and the Wild Ocelots just smile and tease us some more to the point where we fight them.

But, as quick as the fight begins, it ends very quickly. We talk and we leave and go our separate ways. If we decide to put away our differences…we can fuse our nature magic together to form the ultimate being of nature…the **_17 Tailed WolfCat_**. By far the most powerful being that will ever exist and we will destroy the Ender Dragon and all of the Enderman with it.

We are the evolution of nature, the environmentalists that protect nature and animals, we destroy things that are a threat to animals, plants, and all other life, we are the wolves of nature…**_we are Naturewolves_**…

**Author's Note: Sorry I took long, I had to do important stuff. The next chapter will come tomorrow and so this is what we learned:**

**Naturewolves: Loyal, serious, strong, proud, master tree huggers, and are searching for human mates (Watch out OC Humans, the Naturewolves are gonna love ya!)**


	68. Tale of Wild Ocelot (Jungle Cat)

**Author's Note: Now for the Wild Ocelots! **

**They are basically the Naturewolf's annoying and playful little sister/brother.**

**Doggies= Naturewolves**

**Endies= Enderman**

**Ocelot (Jungle Cat)**

**Chapter 67: Tale of Wild Ocelot**

**-The Meteorologists-**

**-Wild Ocelots-**

I smiled as I guzzled down a cup of yummy delicious milk. I wiped my mouth with my hand and put down the cup and made a cute burp. I stood up and got on all fours and climbed out of the window and climbed down vines from our large tree home.

We Ocelots love living in large trees and this one that I'm climbing down is **_Woodgrowth_** and it is our main home tree. We are one of the most playful, silly, and easy going mob around here in Minecraftia.

The Endies and doggies are always so serious and they don't know how to have some fun! We live in the large trees of the **_Jungle Biome_** because it's fun to climb up and down trees. We have nature magic just like the doggies, but ours is different.

We too love nature and keep our cat ears, tails, and eyes in human form. But, unlike the doggies…we aren't so serious and we enjoy life to the fullest, being the keepers of nature should be ENTERTAINING. Not boring and serious…

We are like the doggies…we too like being naked and we hate wearing clothes like them. Our hair covers our nipples, but our vagina and the male Ocelot's penis and testicles are exposed to the elements. We will only wear a _little_ bit of clothing when we are around humans or when it is necessary.

None of us understand why the doggies are so serious and boring. They don't even throw fun parties or loosen up when things get interesting. But…that's what makes it so fun! We Wild Ocelots LOVE to bother, harass, and tease the doggies!

I guess that's why we get in fights and arguments from our cat play. But still…it's really funny to see them all fuming with anger. Our favorite part is touching their cute little wolf ears and tails. They really hate that! And not to mention entangling our cat tails with their wolf tails, they REALLY hate that hehe!

We love our human bodies; it makes us more agile and flexible. Plus, the fact that our boobs can grow large enough to the point where we can raise them up and suck our OWN milk out of the nipples! I couldn't do that when I was a regular Ocelot! And, we can lactate and save our milk for later consumption. Human bodies are so amazing!

The strange thing about us Wild Ocelots is that we lactate even when some of us have small boobs and flat chests. It doesn't really matter how big your boobs are, you can be a flat chest, but produce a lot of milk like you have big boobs.

Milk is our drive; we love to drink milk because it's so delicious and yummy. We sometimes drink milk from the Cows and Pigs, but most of the time…we drink our**_ own_** milk that is produced from our boobs. It just taste better when it's warm and from your own body.

We sometimes hold contests to see who can produce the most gallons of milk in an hour. The male Wild Ocelots enjoy drinking our milk and so does the other mobs. Ocelot milk is better than the Cow's milk. Our milk tastes better when it is cold…but, when it's **_heated _**and warmed up…the milk can be used as **_medicine_** to relax the muscles and calm the body and mind.

Some Wild Ocelots are brave enough to sneak into the wolf den and drink the milk of the doggy. There milk tastes better than our own milk! That's why we honor the person that can bring back some doggy milk for us.

Fish and chickens taste great and we hunt for them to eat them. We Wild Ocelots don't really eat other kinds of food…we stay with our fish and chickens thank you very much. Though, some are willing to try new things.

I jumped down vines and landed on a soft bush. I licked my wrist and ran towards a tall tree and climbed it. I sat on top of the tree and looked around to see my kind climbing and playing around in the jungle. We are the definition of fun and excitement, not to mention that we throw the BEST parties than any other mob!

Our story is different from the doggies story…they found their nature magic from a tree. We found ours from an ancientWeather Well. It's funny how we Wild Ocelots were just normal blocky and tiny jungle cats that roam the jungle to eat chickens, fish, and drink milk.

The **_Weather well_** is a well that is located underground next to the big tree that is home to my kind. Legend has is it that the water in the well contains powerful natural energy that came from the Weather…as in soil from the earth and water that comes from the rain that reached the bottom. It is also said that the well has been blessed by a deity of the Elements that died many centuries ago and kept the well hidden from the ones that will abuse its power.

**_King Thomas_**…the ruler and king of all Ocelots found that well when he was wandering in the deepest part of the jungle. He fell through a hole next to a large tree and landed next to the underground well that was hidden.

Before he died, he drank the magical blue glowing waters of the well. The magical water granted him life in the form of 9 tails and he was blessed with nature magic. He didn't look all blocky like the lands of Minecraftia and his size increased. He became a **_Wild Ocelot_**.

Soon after receiving the power from the Weather Well, he traveled all over the Jungle to look for blocky Ocelots and give them some of his powers. That's how we came to be and when we found out that the doggies had a similar story, we liked them from the very start. We too had a Queen that died when she gave birth to Princess Kitten.

Our nature magic is **_blue_** while the nature magic from the doggies is **_green_**. We may have nature magic, but again…ours is different from the doggies and we use it to help the jungle grow with life.

You see…our nature magic is about the weather. We deal with wind, air, earth, and water while the doggies deal with animals and plants. In a way…we are helping each other because animals and plants need a healthily climate to grow and prosper.

The 9 tails we have **_suppresses_** our nature energy while the more tails the doggies have**_ increases_** their nature energy. Nonetheless…if we lose a tail from taking a devastating attack, like stabbing, breaking bones, being crushed, and getting hit by a strong magic ability, we lose a tail.

As the Wild Ocelot loses its tail…the Wild Ocelot will get more serious, aggressive, and powerful. We Wild Ocelots are silly, carefree, and fun. But, when we lose a lot of our tails…we can be just as powerful and terrifying as an Enderman or an enraged doggy. It takes about 3 hours for a tail to grow back.

Losing the **_9th_** tail has no effect and we still assume our carefree attitudes. Losing the **_8th_** tail still has no effect on us and we tease and play around with the opponent. Losing the **_7th_** tail effects us only a little bit. We still joke and play around, but in our minds…our senses gets heightened.

Losing the **_6th_** tail greatly increases our senses, but we still hold our silly and carefree attitude to our opponent. Losing the **_5th_** tail makes us more evasive and we attempt to dodge and evade devastating attacks by accident.

Losing the **_4th_** tail is the neutral zone. We don't talk or play around that much, we get a little serious and we deliberately dodge, block, and evade devastating attacks.

Losing the **_3rd_** tail makes us a little more serious. We play only a second, but we are bent on defending ourselves and attacking the opponent. Wild Ocelots at this stage start to make deep and aggressive cat hisses and growls.

Losing the **_2nd_** tail…oh my cat lord, you are in for a fight. Wild Ocelots that have only one tail left are EXTREMELY aggressive and they get a strong blue aura around them, their tail transforms into pure blue nature energy. You cannot talk to a one tailed Wild Ocelot, he or she will rip you to shreds. Wild Ocelots that have only one tail are bent on DESTROYING everything that moves and not to mention the deep cat hisses and growls in this stage sound very…_demonic_.

To defeat a one tailed Wild Ocelot, you must cut off its tail. The last tail won't vanish like the rest of the tails if you hit him or her with a devastating attack. After **ALL** tails are gone…the Wild Ocelot will die.

Hmmm…an Enraged 1 tailed Wild Ocelot versus an enraged 8 tailed doggy…? Wow, that is going to be one heck of a fight! However, there has never been a _real_ fight between a cat and a doggie.

Anyway…moving on to the other mobs!

The **_Naturewolves_**…we nicknamed them as_ doggies_ because they are just so cute! We both are the keepers of nature and we do what we can to help nature. However, they shouldn't be so serious and loosen up for a change! And, they wonder why we tease and harass them for fun…hehe silly doggies.

**_Skeletons_**…we are friends with them. A friend to the doggies is a friend of ours! We throw parties with them sometimes and they give us some of their bones and we use them to tease the doggies!

**_Creepers_**…they are literally creepy. What kind of creature explodes to kill other creatures? They are ok, but we feel nervous when around them…they can kill us just from hugging them…

**_Enderman_**…talk about tall, dark, and spooky! The Endies may be disliked by the doggies, but we are ok with them. Some Endies are aggressive, shy, nervous, fun, cool, and nice etc. It depends on the Endie you meet!

**_Spiders and Cave Spiders_**…we don't have any problems with them. We go to their caves and forests and throw a big and fun party sometimes.

**_Iron Golems_**...eh, no problems with them.

**_Zombies_**…talk about walking rotten party crashers! We don't invite them to our parties because they smell horrible and it really bothers our sensitive noses. We stay away from them because they are so totally gross!

**_Snow Golem_**s…I said it once and I'll say it again. Any friend of the doggies is a friend of ours. The doggies live in the Snow Golems forest and we go over there to not only harass doggies, but to say hello to the Snow Golems.

**_Slime Cubes_**…OH! They are FUN at parties! They use their slime to create slime slides and we have slime fights with each other and we bounce on their slime! They are our best friends.

**_Vampires_**…creepy as a Creeper and scary as an Enderman, I don't want any of them to be at our parties, but then again…at least they don't smell like rotten flesh.

The **_Twilight Forest Princesses_**…none of us have had the pleasure in meeting them. I wonder if they enjoy parties and milk.

The **_Nether Princesses_**…they are smokin hot princesses that came from the Nether. We get along with all of them…even Hilda.

Now, the **_Humans_**…we been hearing how the doggies wish to get human mates because Princess Kitten told us that Lone and the human Najmi are in a relationship together. I think it would be fun to have a human mate. They are weaker than us and need a little protection in a monster ruled world. I bet we can get more human mates then them!

Well, it's time for me to take my daily cat nap. I can't wait to meet the humans that came here and we'll start a contest about who can mate or love the most humans!

**Author's Note: Uh oh, the OC Humans will now have cat people after them!**

**Naturewolf: You cats are so silly.**

**Wild Ocelot: Come on! Have some fun!**

**Naturewolf: Take things seriously!**

**Wild Ocelot: Ooooo, I got a fresh skeleton bone!**

**Naturewolf: You do? Let me have it.**

**Wild Ocelot: Nope!**

**Naturewolf: Give it to me!**

**Wild Ocelot: No way doggy! *troll face***

**Naturewolf: *takes out glass filled with Naturewolf milk* I have a cup filled with the milk of a Naturewolf.**

**Wild Ocelot: *mouth waters* Y-Yum…c-can I have it?**

**Naturewolf: Here, give me the bone.**

***Exchanges***

**Wild Ocelot: *greedily drinks milk***

**Naturewolf: *chews on bone***


	69. Tale of Creeper & Enderman

**Author's Note: Now, you will all learn about Creepers and Enderman!**

**I decided to combine the Creeper and Enderman; I want to get back to the story.**

**Enderman: **_Values strength, power, and honor._

**Creeper: **_Wants love and affection._

**Creeper x Enderman**

**Chapter 69: Tale of Creeper & Enderman**

**-The Kamikazes-**

**-Creepers-**

I'm sssssick of all of them! I hate it how almossssst every mob thinksssss we are bad and they are afraid of ussss jusssst becausssse we explode! Well I'll sssshow them! SSSSSteam sssstartssss to fume out of my nossssse.

I'LL-**BOOM!**

**-10 seconds later-**

I sighed as I re-spawned next to a tree; I forgot that if I get angry, I'll explode. I should really control my temper. We Creepers have the fastest re-spawn time in Minecraftia, when we get angry or we're about to explode…we start to have long S's and steam puffs out of our nose.

We explode if our emotions get the best of us. You name it…Love, sex, excitement, anger…we explode from these emotions we're feeling. I remember those horrible nights that I was a normal Creeper…

I remember that my face used to be an ugly frown before I got my human body and I was able to change facial expressions. I remember that I had 4 stubby legs and no arms. I remember that I had a slender green body.

Oh, Princess Cupa…thank you for granting us human bodies! We no longer have that ugly frown that was forever imprinted on our face and thank you for giving us arms! We can now touch and hold things…._hold things_.

I would really like a hug right now. The strangest thing about us Creepers is that we like to be_ **hugged**, **cuddled**_, **_touched_**, and**_ nuzzled_** by someone who isn't another Creeper. It's like a baby who cries loudly for someone to hold him or her…

We feel sad that a lot of the mobs don't understand us. Especially the humans…we would really like to hug and touch them, but they get angry or scared if we come close to them. I can't blame them…we get so excited from being touched by a human that we explode…

No one knows what we are. But, I can tell you. We Creepers came from the deepest and darkest part of Minecraftia, underground just below the hard bedrock. We used you be your average cave dweller creature that never came out of underground.

We were able to change our facial expressions and not explode at all. But…it was in till that we came across an ancient artifact that cursed all of us, the Queen and Princess Cupa…all of us. Anyway, the curse made it so that we can never be happy.

Which is why our face became a frown, the curse also created a tiny TNT block inside of our stomachs that can't be removed and its actually PART of our body. The block is connected to our emotions in our Brain.

Whenever we feel a certain emotion…steam erupts out of the block. This is why steam comes out of our nose when we're close to exploding. We explode automatically if we take a lot of damage. Defense mechanism at its finest.

Like all of the Queens of mobs, they all died from some strange disease after giving birth to the Princess. It puzzles us to this day why that disease wiped out the Queens and stopped the Princesses from being in their true forms.

The artifact also caused a large earthquake while it cursed all of us. The earthquake was so massive that it opened up holes to the surface and we were able to get to the surface. For years, the cube humans have been really scared of us and killed a lot of us so we won't explode and take their lives.

After the artifact cursed my kind, it broke and crumbled into nothingness. The deal with me speaking in long S's like snakes is because we are cave dwellers after all…I mean we originated from the deepest and darkest caves of Minecraftia…so, we are by far the most strangest mob around here.

Except the Enderman, they too are treated differently like everyone else. I'm glad that we understand each other and we get along more than any other mob. They like us and we like them.

The mobs of Minecraftia, this is how we generally view all of them…

**_Naturewolves_**…we don't mind them, they seem really pleasant. But, they stay away from us because of our _explosion-happy_ issue.

**_Skeletons_**…they are ok, we don't fight and we don't cause problems with each other. We exchange our TNT and gunpowder to them so they can give us hugs.

**_Enderman_**…they are our best friends. They are the only mob that we trust and share our secrets with. Even the most aggressive and cold Enderman will never hurt a Creeper and they will even protect us. Princess Andr and Princess Cupa are best friends and the Enderman trust us so much that they don't mind us coming into _The End_ and hanging with them. Even the Ender Dragon is happy to see us in his lair. We are the only ones that can come into his lair.

**_Spiders and Cave Spiders_**…we get along with them. We are friends, but we're not best friends and not that close to them like we are with the Enderman.

**_Iron Golems_**…they dislike us. I mean we do explode when we get excited around humans. Luckily, our Enderman can put these iron heads in their place.

**_Zombies_**…we are not friends nor enemies, but more like acquaintances when we are around them.

**_Snow Golems_**…they protect humans too just like the Iron Golems, but they understand our plight and we try to talk things out. They are acquaintances too.

**_Slime Cubes_**…they are neutral to us.

**_Wild Ocelot_**…we wish that the Ocelots shouldn't be scared of us. They sound like fun, but again…terrified of our explosion-happy issue.

**_Vampires_**…the Iron Golems should REALLY pay attention to this mob. An undead creature that needs to drink human blood to survive? Yep, the Iron Golems will hate them in an instant. They stay away from us because if they try to suck our blood, we'll explode.

The **_Twilight Forest Princesses_**…they are ok, but they should get back to their own world.

The **_Nether Princesses_**…some are fine; Hilda is the most hated princess around there. We don't know why.

Now, the **_Humans_**…if they can just understand us and not get hostile towards us, we can tell them that we are not evil. We want to co-exist and live peacefully with the humans, we may get hugs from Enderman and some other mobs, but we want the hug and touch of a human. But, we get excited if a human offers to hug us and we blow up in his or her face…

I want to see an Enderman; it will make me feel better. I could really use a hug right now…maybe a cuddle...

* * *

**Tale of Enderman**

**-The Night Walkers-**

**-Enderman-**

I sighed as I teleported around _The End _and teleported on top of one of my lord's Towers that heals him. It's funny how we Enderman use to be retarded tall blocky figures that walk around at night and pick up random blocks and shit.

I looked down to see my fellow Enderman talking to each other, eating food, play fighting and other crap we do. This human body that her highness gave us is really awesome. It's almost like an Enderman body…but, we don't have claws, a blocky figure and head.

Plus, the fact that we couldn't speak freakin English when we were normal Enderman; we spoke in an alien language called **_Enxey_**. You want to know how I speak in my native tongue? Alright, let me demonstrate…

**_Xren be Zen kra jebe_**

That's my native tongue, and yes…my voice did sound static and robotic when I said that. And, to translate the sentence I said…_Hello, how are you doing?_...that is what I said in my native Enderman tongue.

A lot of the mobs fear us…we are by far the most unknown and strangest mob ever to come to Minecraftia and let me tell you…it feels so fucking exhilarating being the top dogs.

Are we Aliens? No, we're supernatural beings that were created from our lord. We didn't have this ender magic that gave us super healing and other special abilities. I laughed as I remembered the days that I could be easily killed by a cobble stone sword.

Oh man, those days were over. I can now crush a cube human's head like a Grape, even if he wore a Diamond helmet. Ender magic was created from the energy of the crystals that were on top of the Towers.

My lord gave all of us ender magic and it changed us. We got tougher and stronger from the ender magic. In turn, we became more harsh and brutal even attacking mobs and humans that didn't look at our eyes.

The reason why we attack creatures that look into our eyes is because it's a challenging pose. By looking in our eyes, it shows that you do not fear us and you're asking us to fight you and you want our Ender Pearl, even if you don't want to mess with us and look into our eyes by accident…we will still rip your fucking head off.

But, we don't HAVE to rip your head off. Our human body gave us self-control and we can choose not to hurt you if you look into our eyes. The Creepers are the only ones that can look in our eyes and we won't hurt them…after all, we love them and they love us…

It was such a tragedy that my lord's wife died from that fucking disease after she gave birth to Princess Andr. It's been plaguing ALL of the wives in Minecraftia and killed them, leaving the husbands into Widowers.

Even my lord doesn't know why it's killed the wives and where did it come from. He spent years trying to find out more about the disease, but he didn't know where to look and how to treat it. So, he gave Princess Andr human DNA to stop the disease from killing her.

You see…there are 3 types of Enderman: The aggressive and cold ones like me. The neutral and non-aggressive ones and the shy ones that actually want to protect and love the humans. I find that really pathetic.

We Enderman value STRENGTH, POWER, and HONOR. Even a shy and weak Enderman doesn't want to have a mate that's weaker than him or her. We encounter humans and **_test_** them and if they are tough and survives the beating, they will be rewarded with ender magic and we spare their lives. This world is no place for the pathetic and the weak…our lord taught us that.

Now, let me talk about the other mobs.

**_Naturewolves_**…those lame ass dogs think there good just because they're protecting nature and sees us as the demons. They talk about ridding the world of us, ha! I'll shove ALL 8 of their tails far up their ass!

The **_Skeletons_**….ooooo! A Skeleton with a bow and arrow is so scary! Princess Andr hates Skelly, we feel the same way. There is nothing but bones underneath that human skin…bone fucks…

**_Creepers_**…they are our best friends, companions, and lovers. Princess Andr and Princess Cupa are best friends and we get along very well. The Creepers don't seem to explode when we hug and cuddle them. We value strength and power and the Creepers show it by killing themselves to kill their opponent. That's brutal even by Enderman status! So, that's we are together. If you fuck with a Creeper girl or boy, then you fuck with me too!

**_Spiders and Cave Spiders_**…they should go back into being tiny spiders so they can be smashed by a shoe.

**_Iron Golems_**_…_a mob that devotes their time into protecting a weaker creature should NOT breathe. The humans can learn to be strong; these iron fucks are just holding them back from being strong.

**_Wild Ocelots_**…they throw great parties, but every time we show up. They pack up everything and run like a hell. Hey, we are terrifying…

**_Zombies_**…who the hell likes these smelly rotting human cadavers?

**_Snow Golems_**...we feel the same way with them just like the Iron Golems.

**_Slime Cube_**…a pointless mob. They do nothing but jiggle around in caves and are used to create _sticky_ pistons.

**_Vampires_**…damn, it looks like we have competition. They drink human blood, seduce their prey, back stab, lie, and there super speed is fast enough to even catch up to our teleporting. It looks like we're not the only cold and brutal mob around here anymore…however, despite their strength and brutality…they MUST be destroyed because the vampire princess KILLED our Princess Andr.

**_Twilight Forest Princesses_**...who cares about them? They should go back to their own world; we got too many fuckin problems here as it is.

The **_Nether Princesses_**…we hate some, but we love Hilda. She is Andr's little sister after all.

**_Humans_**…we have mixed feelings about them. Some Enderman hates them, some like them and so on. But, it all boils down to them being able to defend themselves from us. Like Princess Andr did to the human Najmi, we attack them and if they survive the beating, we either take them as our mates or grant them ender magic. They are the weakest creatures in Minecraftia and if they can't defend themselves…well, say good bye to breathing!

Well, that's enough talking for me today. I better go check on my Creeper girlfriend and make sure she's ok.

**Author's Note:**

**Creeper girl: I blew up again.**

**Enderman boy: Are you ok babe?**

**CG: I got angry that no one doesn't really understand us Creepers.**

**EB: Aww, its ok babe…come here.**

**CG: *Smiles and hugs him tightly***

**EB: Everything is going to be fine, we Enderman and Creepers have each other. Fuck the other mobs.**

**CG: *Looks at him in the eyes* Want to have some _fun_ tonight?**

**EB: You just looked in my eyes, I'm gonna have to be rough with you babe.**

**CG: I always liked it rough… *smiles cutely***

**EB: *Picks her up and carries her***

**EB: Let's have fun!**

**CG: Yes, please ignite my body. *her eyes were half closed, making her look seductive***

**EB: *teleports into his room***

**EB: (Inside mind)_ I am going to Ender smash that pussy!_**


	70. Night of the Succubus Pt1

**Author's Note: Ok, we are back to the story! PLUS! I decided to put in the Silverfish Princess AND I created an unexpected Princess too!**

**Minecraft Mod: The Succubus**

**Pronunciation:**

**Succubus (Suck-U-Bus) [One]**

**Succubi (Suck-U-Bee) [Many]**

**Succubus: **_An attractive demon woman that appears in the dreams of men or attacks them at night to have sex with them and drain their life, soul, and semen. _

**Chapter 70: Night of the Succubus Pt1**

**8:12 PM**

Lone opened her eyes and yawned. She leaned up and looked at me while I slept peacefully, Lone smiled and waved her hand. The trees above us moved out of the way so she could see the sky. It was night time and the Moon was out.

"The Moon is out…perfect." Lone said. She moved down and nuzzled her nose against mine.

"It's time to wake up my Alpha." Lone whispered sweetly. I stirred in my sleep.

"No, mom…I don't want to go to school today." I said in my sleep. Lone chuckled and started to stroke my afro.

"I'm not your mother and there is no school…wake up." She whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Ahh, I slept great…how long did we sleep?" I asked leaning up.

"We went to sleep close to noon and the Moon is out. Looks like we won't require sleep tonight because we slept through the day." Lone said and stood up.

"What now?" I asked standing up.

"It's time for the test. You have to prove yourself to me…again." Lone lost her relaxed attitude and looked at me with serious eyes. I smiled and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"We don't have to do that my sweet, Eve." I said. Lone didn't hug me back and her attitude didn't change.

"Don't sweet talk your way out of this my Alpha. I love you, but I want to TRUST you. Are you still sleepy? Because I can make you wake up with my teeth." Lone bared her wolf teeth.

"Or better yet…want to see me with 3 tails again?" Lone threatened. I chuckled, I was half awake, and I slept so good that I didn't want to wake up completely…thanks to the soft grass.

"Haha…you're just bluffing." I smiled.

Lone glared at me and growled.

"It seems you are half awake…let me_ wake_ you up." Lone said and closed her eyes.

**_"3 Tail State." _**She said. Five of her tails vanished, leaving behind 3 tails. Lone opened her eyes slowly and I saw something in her eyes that made me shot awake in an instant.

Lone's eyes were filled with such intense animalistic lust and desire that it actually…scared me. Her eyes were the definition of lust and desires, looking into her eyes made me imagine all the sexual things she was going to inflict on my body.

_Her long sharp nails digging into my body…her sharp teeth tearing into my flesh…her relentless thrusts that can easily shatter a grown man's pelvis…the tightness of her womanhood that wouldn't let me go in till it milked every drop of me…her screaming my name as I climaxed inside of her…the damage to my muscles and bones…_

All those images flashed in my eyes. Lone licked her lips.

"You've been a bad little sheep…" Lone giggled. Her voice wasn't mature and rough anymore…it was a little higher and she sounded like a horny school girl.

"N-No…" I said with fear. That horrible memory came back to me about Lone screwing me hard. She stepped towards me.

"Yeeeeees…." Lone gave me a rape face.

"Come to me my little sheep! A Wolf needs a little…_meat_!" Lone yelled and dropped on all fours and ran towards with her tongue hanging out.

Lone was acting strange…yes, she was lustful when she had 3 tails back at the wolf den, but this was different. She appeared to be more…_feral_ and _aggressive_. Could it be the full moon affecting her?

I yelled and started to run from Lone.

**_"4 Tail State!" _**I yelled and ran fast from Lone.

"Don't be scared my little sheep! I promise that I won't be _that_ rough on you!" Lone was salivating so badly that she had drool all over her chin and it leaked down her neck.

"Lone! Snap out of it!" I yelled at her.

"Hehehehehe!" Lone giggled insanely.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! You can stop now!" I yelled. Lone stopped running and smiled at me, I stopped running too.

"Ahh, Lone is such an idiot for releasing me during a full moon." She said.

"What…?"

I said in utter confusion. My eyes then widened from shock and I remembered what Lone told me at the wolf den…

* * *

**(From chap 34)**

_"Damn…you went insane with the **3 Tails**." I said._

_"Yes, but there was no full moon…again, be lucky it wasn't a full moon out when I went **3 Tails**…you would most likely be dead from the rough sex." Lone said._

* * *

"Oh fuck, I'm screwed." I said. Lone was in her 3 tail state AND a full moon was out. I couldn't have sex with her…she was going to kill me from the rough sex.

"My Alpha...you can say that Lone has split personalities for every tail she has. Like for example…the one tail is her fun and silliness…the 8 tails is her wisdom and intellect…and me? Well, I am her lust and desires." She giggled.

"Wait, you mean she can't turn back?" I asked.

"You see, when a full moon is out…Lone becomes lost in her wolf instincts that when she dismisses or gains tails, the split personality takes control of her. Right now, the moon is out and she has succumbed to her lust and desire which is me!" Lone said.

"Ok, since you are Lone's lustful split personality…do you have a name?" I asked.

"Yes, call me **_Teen Lone_**." She giggled.

"Why are you giggling so much? And, why teen Lone?" I asked.

"Remember when a Naturewolf has 3 tails? They are at the teenage stage and they have a strong urge to hump everything in sight. I am basically Lone when she was a teenager, and yes…Lone was very horny at this age." Teen Lone said.

"If she was really horny, how was she able to stay a virgin?" I asked.

"She told her father that she didn't want the lust to cloud her judgment and wanted to save her virginity for her Alpha. So, he gave her a potion that he created to get rid of the lust for 3 days. She had to drink those potions in till she matured and grew the 4th tail." Teen Lone explained.

"Ahh, I see…" I said.

"ENOUGH TALK! I want your body! I want your seed! I WANT you!" Teen Lone yelled and ran towards me.

She tackled me to the ground and smiled. She kissed me roughly and started to stroke my member.

"I-Is there a way to bring her back?" I asked.

"Yes, but the only way to bring her back is to mate with me in till I am satisfied." Teen Lone smiled.

"But, I'll be DEAD after you're done with me." I said.

"Hmmm, you are right. Don't worry! I'll heal all the fractured bones, ripped muscles, bite marks, claw marks, and internal bleeding after I'm done." Teen Lone giggled darkly.

"Why are you so evil in this state?" I asked.

"It looks like Lone has a sadistic perverted side of her that's been hiding for a LONG time." She smiled.

"Oh my god…you're not just Lone's lust…you're her dark side aren't you?" I asked.

"Hmmm, yes and no…yes, because I just want to rutt you so badly that I want to hear you scream and yell in agony. But, no because I will heal you." She said.

"I'll have to knock some sense into you!" I yelled and kicked Teen Lone off me. I was still in my 4 tailed state which increased my strength. Teen Lone flew back and crashed through trees and landed on the ground…hard.

Teen Lone stood up and dusted herself off.

"That wasn't very nice my little sheep!" Teen Lone gave me a pouty face.

"It looks like this big bad wolf is going to teach you a lesson!" Lust retuned in her eyes and she smiled at me.

"Bring it, Teen Lone." I said going into a stance. Teen Lone charged me and I dodged her, she kept coming towards me and I kept avoiding her.

"Stay still sheep! I just want to tear you to pieces!" Teen Lone giggled.

_"Naturewolves gain more strength, agility, and speed the more tails they have. I remember what Lone told me in the wolf den…Naturewolves learn nature magic when they reach the 5th tail. That means Lone is weakened because she has only 3 tails and can't use any nature magic."_

I thought as I dodged her…

* * *

**Human Fortress**

**8:37 PM**

Thanes had to get some air because the secret underground human fortress was getting crowded with humans. He and his little sister Katana had caught up on everything and they were so happy to be together again.

Thanes met a lot of humans as Zoey brought them in. Some were fun and laid back, some were shy, some had a _bad_ time in Minecraftia and had that _don't fuck with me_ attitude. Some were really helpful and knew how to work with Red stone and machines and did one hell of a great job constructing a security system, cameras, an elevator, and hidden turrets that were located in the trees.

They were able to even make a Car! The only problem is that the Car is actually a modified Mine cart with leather seats, steering wheel, coal powered engine, leather tires, and head lights. The Car can go up to 100 Miles per hour, but the problem is that the leather tires over heat and burst into flames if you go over 65. Nonetheless, the Car only had 2 seats and no cup holders.

The humans came from different racial back grounds: Black and white Americans, Europeans (Germans, French, British, Italian etc), Indians, Asians, Australians, Pacific Islanders, and Mexicans and there were a few people that came from Japan and Korea. It was pretty diverse in the fortress.

The humans also came from different jobs and professions: Construction workers, scientists, elementary/middle/high school students, collage students, office workers, social workers, lawyers, therapist, restraunt waiters and waitresses, U.S Military people, and the list goes on.

But, there were some humans that came from the past. One came from the medieval ages and was a proud Knight. Another came during the Ottoman Empire. A man came here during the Industrial revolution and much more. The humans that came from the past were given Najmi's high school books and were educated and caught up with the _time_.

Thanes was worried about Najmi. Ever since James and John got back from the cave, John recovered from the sex and he hated spiders with a burning passion now. Thanes met some guys in the army and decided to bring 5 of them along to look for Najmi.

"Come on men, we have to search for Najmi!" Thanes yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Roger yelled.

"Yes sir! All of the supplies have been packed!" Tim yelled. Thanes nodded and hopped inside the Car.

"Sir! The guns are locked and loaded!" David yelled.

"Sir! The turret on the Hummer is loaded with 60 bullets!" Lewis yelled.

"Thanes, sir! I am on the turret!" Daniel.

Thanes and some of the Military created their own Cars. Thanes had a **_U.S Army Hummer_** with the green camouflage on it. He had black tinted windows that made it so no one could see inside the vehicle and the people that were inside could see everything. He had to make a lot of changes to it to fit more people. The Hummer had 8 seats and a turret was mounted on top of the Hummer.

Daniel was sitting in a chair on top of the Hummer and controlled the turret. He was strapped into the chair so he wouldn't fall off. He also wore black goggles to keep the air from getting in his eyes.

"Let's move out!" Thanes yelled and everyone got into the Hummer. Thanes started the Hummer and placed 3 Coal inside a small hole next to the driver's seat. One piece of coal can drive up to 4 miles.

Thanes started to drive through the dark Minecraftian forest and he turned on his head lights. Thanes drove 58 miles per hour. He easily mowed down the humanized mobs that got in the way, even the Enderman couldn't survive 800 pounds of heavy metal hitting them at 58 miles per hour.

They finally reached a secluded area and the engine started to power down and the Hummer stopped. The head lights turned off.

"Fuck…I'm out of coal." Thanes said. The men inside the Hummer started to prepare a Furnace and stayed inside the Car. Daniel had a walkie talkie so that he can tell the men that he sees something since he was up on the roof…alone.

Even with a machine gun that can spray bullets in seconds. Daniel was still scared because he was outside and the only light source that lit up everything was a small, but bright spotlight that was strapped to the turret.

All of a sudden…a sweet smell started to fill the area around the Hummer. It went up his nose and he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"W-What's this smell?" Daniel asked out loud. He took out his walkie talkie.

"Guys, I smell something out here, over." He said.

_"Copy that eagle, what smell is it? Over."_

"I-I don't know…w-why is it turning me on? Over." Daniel asked in confusion at why his member grew hard.

_"Pull yourself together desert eagle! If a creature pops out, shoot it. Over."_

"Yes…over." He put down his walkie talkie. The sweet smell turned him on and everything started to look like a pink haze. He started to here giggling…it sounded like a girl, no…it was more girls and the giggling was heard all over the place. He even heard giggling from grown women.

"W-Who's there!?" Daniel yelled and turned his turret all over the place, but all he saw was trees.

"Show yourself!" Daniel yelled…

The giggling grew louder and it sounded like it was getting closer. Giggling may sound funny, but it sure as hell doesn't sound pleasant when you hear giggling from out of nowhere in a dark forest…

**-Inside the Hummer-**

"Alright, the wood is burning sir." Roger said.

"Daniel said that he smells something that's turning him on." Tim said. The men laughed.

"Haha, that guy and the jokes!" Thanes yelled. The walkie talkie buzzed and Thanes put it on so everyone could hear.

"How's it going jokester!?" Thanes yelled and laughed.

Daniel didn't answer.

"Desert eagle, do you copy?" Thanes asked.

Daniel still didn't answer.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Thanes asked.

_"T-There t-touching me and it feels so good…ahh…yes…"_

Daniel moaned and everyone heard giggling in the back ground.

"Who's touching you, Desert eagle!?" Thanes yelled.

_"AHHHHHH!"_

The Hummer shook violently and the sound of metal ripping could be heard.

"DESERT EAGLE!?" Thanes yelled.

***Static***

The sound of static was heard from the walkie talkie.

"Turn on the camera and see if he's ok." Thanes said. Roger nodded and turned on the camera.

Their eyes widened in horror and shock to discover that Daniel was gone and the turret was completely torn off the roof of the Hummer and rested next to a tree.

"H-How?" Thanes asked.

"Daniel was sitting in a turret that was bolted into the ceiling with pure metal, but yet…something tore it off." Tim said.

"Whatever it is…it's strong as an Enderman or Iron Golem." Thanes said.

They looked at the screen to see a shadowy figure that looked like a woman and it had red glowing eyes.

**_"We're gonna get you…"_**

It said and destroyed the camera. The Hummer started to shake violently again…


	71. Night of the Succubus Pt2

**Author's Note: And, we are back!**

**Don't worry peeps, the humans that will by dying in my story are OCs that I made myself. None of your OCs will be dying.**

**What name should be used for the Princess of Succubi?  
Alma  
Lilith**

**Kuruma**

**Please vote on my profile XD**

**And, we finally found the actual _Villains_ of the story!**

**I decided not to make the Nazi Vampires the Villains, read and find out who's going to be the antagonist of the story.**

**Chapter 71: Night of the Succubus Pt2**

The Hummer shook violently and the men could hear metal ripping. They also noticed that the black tinted windows were slowly cracking…

"Commander! What the fuck was that thing!" Roger yelled.

"Never mind that! Let's get out of here!" Thanes yelled and took out 3 coals from the furnace and dropped it into the hole. The Hummer stopped shaking and Thanes turned on the head lights.

The men looked forward and saw little girls, teenage girls and grown women standing 1 yard in front of the Hummer. The strangest thing about the girls and women is that ALL of them were extremely attractive. Perfect boobs, perfect legs, perfect shaped body, perfect and pretty faces…everything about their appearance was just absolutely perfect and beautiful…they had no flaws.

But, that's what bothered the men. Thanes doesn't find little 13 year old girls attractive because he isn't a pedophile, but for some strange reason…the little girls caught his eyes like they were hot adult porn stars. This disturbed him a lot…

"There not human…" Thanes said.

"W-Why can't I stop staring at them?" Lewis asked in confusion and tried to look away, but his neck didn't obey.

"What…are they?" Tim asked.

"There are definitely not human…for some reason, I'm getting turned on from staring at a flat chested little girl that looks like she's 10 years old and I'm not even a Pedophile. What kind of fucking sorcery is this?" Thanes frowned.

"I don't even think there little girls…" Tim said.

It was also the fact that the girls and women were completely naked. Others wore skimpy and slutty clothes, some wore BDSM leather outfits and others were dressed in pretty dresses.

The girls and women all had smiles on their faces and even though the Hummer had black tinted windows, the girls and women were still able to find the men's eyes and looked directly at them.

"I don't get it…no one should be able to see us with these black tinted windows, but they are staring directly at us." Roger said.

"I'll talk to them through the speaker." Thanes said and turned on the speaker and put the microphone next to his lips.

_ "What did you do with our comrade?"_ Thanes asked.

_"He's being pleasured by **Succubi** as we speak. But, there wasn't enough of him to go around."_ She licked her lips.

_"Please…come out of that metal thing. We'll show you hellish pleasure."_ Her seductive words pierced at the men's hormones while she licked her index finger.

"What's a Succubi? Look it up in the book, Tim." Roger said. Tim nodded and looked through the book, he found a crumpled up paper that was hidden in a secret pocket of the book.

"I found something in the book!" Tim yelled.

_"What do you creatures want?"_ Thanes asked.

_"We want your semen, body, life, and soul…"_ The Succubi started to walk slowly towards the Hummer.

_"Why are little girls and teenage girls with you?" _Thanes asked.

_"These are our daughters; we are going to teach them how to hunt for food. And, you get to help our daughters!" _She said. A little girl stepped forward.

"Mommy…I'm getting hungry." She whined.

"There, there my little one, remember ladies…the little Succubi goes first, the teenage Succubi goes next, and the older Succubi are last." She reminded the large horde of Succubi. They got closer to the Hummer.

Thanes shut off the speaker and slammed the pedal. He drove away from the horde of Succubi, but they just giggled.

"You tasty men aren't going anywhere…" A Succubus said and they vanished in the darkness…

Thanes drove 51 miles per hour through the dark forest.

"We left Daniel…" Roger said.

"Men…I know that we were taught to _leave no man behind_ in the military. But, there was a huge horde of those things and we don't know what they are. We don't even know if they can be killed by bullets and not to mention Daniel is lost in a dark forest and we don't know where he went. It would have been pure suicide if we left the Hummer." Thanes explained.

"You are right, Commander…because they are **_demons_**." Tim said.

"DEMONS!?" The other men yelled.

"Yes, check out this page." Tim read the page out loud…

* * *

_Demons originated from the deepest part of the Nether. They have lived there many centuries and are actually the oldest ones to live in Minecraftia. They existed long before the Ender Dragon and Vampires existed. _

_Long ago, the Demons and Angels were at war with each other in till the Demons cursed the Angels to turn into stone if someone looks at them; today…they are known as **Weeping Angels**. _

_Some of the Angels that weren't cursed fled into the Aether and became **Valkyries**. The Demons ruled all of the world for centuries, but as the different mobs came to Minecraftia, they were overwhelmed. _

_Creepers, Enderman, Iron Golems, Squids, Phantoms, Naturewolves, Wild Ocelots, Skeletons, Zombies, Spiders, Cave Spiders, Wither Skeletons, Ghasts, Vampires and the rest of the mobs banded together and fought the Demons. _

**_Herobrine _**_and the Ender Dragon joined forces to destroy them._

_The Demons were defeated and fled into the deepest part of the Nether. There are **8 kinds** of Demons:_

**(1) Succubi: **_They are attractive demon women that appear in the dreams of men to take their semen and life. However, they are known for attacking men who aren't asleep. They reproduce by impregnating themselves with the semen of men and giving birth extremely fast. The Succubi target only human males and they have been known to attack not just grown men, but innocent little boys too. They hate human women and sometimes kill them if they see one._

**(2) Incubi:**_ They are the male version of the Succubi. Like them, they target human women and little girls. Unlike the Succubi, they cannot reproduce and must rely on the Succubi to make more Incubi and Succubi. They hate human men and will kill any of them if they even see or sense one._

**(3) Reaper:**_ They are extremely skinny humanoid mutants who carry a large Scythe. Their purpose is to reap the souls of their victims and store the harvested souls for later consumption. They also serve as infantry for the demon army and are created from the tortured souls of people._

**(4) Berserker: **_They are extremely armored demon beasts with the body of an Ape and the height of 9"7. Not even at enchanted diamond sword can pierce through their tough armor. They are extremely aggressive and strong, but they are dumb and mindless. Nonetheless, they were created by the Succubi to be their body guards. (Though, the Succubi are powerful themselves, but they will let the Berserkers fight first)_

**(5) Doppelganger: **_They are hideous slug like creatures that can transform themselves into copies of another creature, they even gain the same magic and abilities as the creature there impersonating. They have been known to masquerade as normal humans and when they are accepted, they devour the poor inspecting humans. If a human **doesn't** have a** belly button**…it's not human, it's a Doppelganger._

**(6) Sin Eater:**_ A creature that feeds on the negative emotions like rage, hate, jealously etc. They wield black swords and they have the ability to turn invisible and hide or spy on their enemies. They have a human body, but with multiple mouths with sharp teeth all over their body and they usually wear a robe. You must be calm when you fight them, getting angry or hateful while fighting them will only increase their power and weaken you._

**(7) Tzimse: **_They may look like normal humans, but these creatures have a special ability called **flesh crafting**_. _This ability allows them to change, mold, and shape the flesh and bones of another creature and they can use it on themselves. The Tzimse can make an ugly person beautiful and make a beautiful person a hideous monster. Tzimse use this ability to make themselves attractive, however, this makes the Succubi and Incubi upset that a Tzimse can be just as attractive as them. They can use this ability to transform themselves into a horrible monster or turn other creatures into monsters. _

**(8) Dark Angel:**_ By far the most strongest and powerful out of the seven. They used to be Angels that fought against the Demons, but they were defeated and were corrupted by them. Dark Angels look like normal Angels, the only thing that makes them different is their black wings, horns sprouting out of their heads, and a **black halo** on top of their head. There are the leaders of the demon army and the Succubi are the Generals. _

**These creatures can't be killed, even with an enchanted Diamond sword or even ender magic.** **The only way to destroy them is the holy magic from the Angels. The holy magic can be used to cleanse the Dark Angels. **

* * *

The men were chilled to the bone after finding out what they were dealing with.

"Daniel is…" Tim couldn't finish the sentence. They were so glad they didn't step out of the Hummer.

"I know, son…he's done." Thanes said.

"I knew it would have been suicide if we left the Hummer and tried to kill monsters that won't die from bullets." Thanes said.

"We can't even recover his dog tag." Roger said.

"The military prepared me for a lot of things…it sure as hell didn't prepare me for this." Lewis said.

_"What the hell are we going to do? We can't go out and look for Najmi with these…things out here. We must head back to HQ." _

Thanes thought. As he drove through the forest, the fog grew thick to the point that the headlights couldn't see what was coming.

"Damn, the fog is getting thicker." Thanes said. The walkie talkie buzzed, the men looked at it in fear…they knew that the walkie talkie was outside with Daniel and it wasn't him that was trying to contact them…

Lewis timidly pressed the button on it.

"Y-Yes?" He asked.

**_"Look to your right…"_**

They heard a mysterious voice that sounded like a woman. The men looked right and saw nothing outside, but fog and trees.

"Huh…I don't see-"

***Glass breaking***

"AHHHH!"

Tim yelled in terror as the window next to him broke and a black devil tail wrapped around his neck and started to pull him out of the Hummer.

"TIM!" Lewis yelled and tried to pull him in. Tim was surrounded in more devil tails and a lot of slender and delicate arms wrapped around his chest, waist, and stomach. Giggling, flirty and seductive words could be heard…

"I'll save you!" Roger took out a sub machine gun and started to shoot while being careful not to shoot Tim. The Succubi screeched in agony and released Tim.

"What the fuck!? I'm going 51 miles per hour and they still caught up!" Thanes yelled. Thanes slammed the pedal harder and drove up to 63 miles per hour.

"Sir…I didn't kill or wound them… I slowed them down." Roger said.

"L-Look…" Tim said. The men, except Thanes looked at the back of the window to see women and girls with…bat wings flying right behind the Hummer. They were the same girls and women the men saw earlier.

The Succubi had bat wings ranging from different colors to black, red, purple etc. They had horns on their head, some were twisted, some were straight, and the others had horns that resembled Rams.

They also had different eyes: Some had red glowing eyes, and others had reptilian eyes.

"I HUNGER for men!" A Succubus yelled.

"Don't let them escape!" Another yelled.

"Mommy! Mommy! Teach me how to pleasure a grown man!" A little Succubus said with excitement.

"I will when we catch them, my dear." A Succubus mother said.

"Mommy, can I go first when we get them?" She asked.

"Yes, dear, now please…we are hunting right now. You must first catch the fleeing prey." She said.

"Mother of god…" Thanes said with shock and fear…


	72. Escape!

**Author's Note: We are back!**

**This list is just to let everyone know how old they are when I use _little, teenage, adult, elder_ etc. **

**Little Succubi/Succubus: **_(Ages 8-11)_

**Teenage Succubi/Succubus: **_(Ages 12-19)_

**Adult Succubi/Succubus:**_ (Ages 20-59)_

**Elder Succubi/Succubus: **_(60 and up)_

**I am accepting OC Incubi and Succubi and the ages apply to the incubi too.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: Succubus (female) or Incubus? (Male)**

**Eyes: (**_What kind of eyes do they have? Glowing red eyes? Reptilian eyes?)_

**Height:**

**Appearance:**

**Body type:**

**Bust size: (If you chose Succubus)**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

** Chapter 72: Escape!**

**-Somewhere in the dark forest-**

Daniel let out an orgasmic scream as he climaxed the 4th time inside a little Succubus's mouth.

"Mommy…it tastes great!" She said excitedly as she swallowed his seed in a few gulps.

"I can feel the power growing inside me." She rubbed her belly and a red aura surrounded her.

"I'm glad you love it my little Succubus." The mother smiled.

"S-St…op…" Daniel pleaded. The mother looked at him and smiled while stroking his hair.

"Your helping my daughter you delicious human man, just bask in the pleasure in till you die." She said and kissed him on the lips. Pleasure shot through his entire body and he moaned loudly in her mouth.

_"Once you're penis is inside the mouth or vagina of a Succubus, she won't let you go in till you finished and if you try to pull out…the pleasure will increase and paralyze you."_

A teenage Succubus whispered in his ear.

The little Succubus climbed on top of him and dropped on his member. She moaned in pleasure and Daniel's body shook with so much pleasure that it felt like he was being shocked in an electric chair.

As he felt such intense ecstasy, he felt the energy and strength from his body leave him…every time he came, he grew more exhausted, every time he went deep inside a Succubus, he felt a piece of his soul leave him.

Daniel noticed a faint white glowing **_mist_** that rose out of his skin and into the Succubi that pleasured him. He looked up in horror to see that the white mist rose out of his mouth and into the mother's mouth as he tongue kissed her.

It was his **_soul_**…

He started to notice that his body was becoming skinnier to the point where he looked like he didn't eat anything for days. He had a strong muscular body, but now…he looked very scrawny and weak. Plus, his rib cage was starting to show. Daniel's black hair became white and wrinkles appeared all over his face.

The Succubi weren't just draining his semen, life, and soul…they were stealing his_ **youth**_ too. They were also taking his **_blood_** without even biting him. The Succubi were the TRUE Vampires.

_"Help me…"_ Daniel thought and looked around to see hungry Succubi surround him.

Daniel came a few more times before he died. His body was now an empty husk with no traces of life in him. The Succubi stood up.

"Mommy, he was delicious!" The little Succubus said with excitement.

"Yes, he was, you are going to have little sisters now. He impregnated me when he came inside." She smiled.

"YAY! I get to be a big sister!" She smiled.

_"Though, he was delicious…I'm still a little hungry. Of course I wasn't going to get a full meal thanks to other Succubi wanting a piece of him."_ She thought.

"Mommy, even though we ate him, I'm still hungry." She complained.

"I know my dear; you all stay away from us when we find a man!" She yelled at the other Succubi.

"We are as hungry as you. Don't tell us what to do; you're not even an Elder!" One of them yelled.

The Adult Succubus sighed and hugged her daughter.

"It can't be helped my child, there are too many predators and not enough prey." She said.

The mother walked over to Daniel's dead body and knelt next to him and stroked his head.

"A piece of your soul is inside me and my daughter, you may be dead, but rejoice! You have impregnated me and our children should grow big and strong. Your death did not go in vain." She kissed his lips and stood up and walked away with her daughter while she lovingly stroked her belly.

Succubi can be impregnated by human boys and men, they can choice to either devour the semen as food or use it to impregnate themselves and create more Succubi and Incubi. No Succubi have husbands because they devour the man that impregnated them…

However, if a Succubus does take an interest in a man, she will take him as her sex slave…with this, the man can feel intense pleasure while the Succubus milks him for his life, soul, semen, blood, and youth…but, she will only take half to not kill him…

* * *

Thanes drove faster as the Succubi flew after them. The walkie talkie buzzed.

**_"Please stop running from us, we are starving and only you can stop our starvation."_**

A Succubus said through the walkie talkie. Roger grabbed it.

"What do you mean by starving?" He asked.

**_"We don't take your semen, life, and soul because we want too. It's because we HAVE too. We need to eat."_**

"You're not getting THIS body you monster!" Roger yelled.

**_"Such a delicious masculine voice you have…no matter how much you scream, beg, or cry…we'll still pleasure you…"_**

Roger turned off the walkie talkie.

**_"We are the Predators and you are our prey…"_**

Even though the walkie talkie was off, her voice could still be heard…

**_"Wolves and sheep, wolves and sheep…"_**

"SHUT UP!" Tim yelled and threw the walkie talkie out of the window.

"To be honest men, I never thought I would be afraid of a woman!" Thanes said.

"You mean demon women?" Tim asked.

"Yes." Thanes said. The Succubi dropped down on top of the Hummer. Roger started shooting the sub machine gun at the ceiling. However, there were too many Succubi and they ripped off the roof of the Hummer.

***Metal ripping***

The men were exposed to the sex hungry demons. The men tried shooting at them, but the Succubi weren't fazed even when a bullet just ripped through their head. The gunshot wounds healed almost instantly.

Tim shot them with the sub machine gun. One of them smiled and pointed their finger at him, all of the sudden…the gun became as hot as fire.

"AHH!" Tim yelled as he dropped the gun.

Some of them grabbed Tim, Roger, and Lewis and flew away.

"NO! MY SQUAD!" Thanes yelled.

"I don't want to die like this!" Roger yelled and pointed his Revolver at his head and shot himself, committing suicide.

"No! You could have died with pleasure!" An Adult Succubus pouted and dropped his dead body, disappointed that she couldn't drain him.

"Let me go!" Lewis yelled.

"It's ok, you will feel hellish pleasure." An Adult Succubus grinned and flew away, followed by a few other Succubi wanting a piece of him.

Tim was long gone…

Thanes was the only one left.

_"No…they took everyone…I'm the last one."_

Thanes thought. The Succubi stared at him with desire in their eyes.

"Give it up!" A teenage Succubus said.

"YAY! We caught him!" A little Succubus cheered. Thanes glared at them.

"FUCK YOU DEMONS TO HELL!" Thanes yelled and drove 83 miles per hour. The tires over heated and busted into flames.

"Hehe, that's our home!" A little girl giggled.

"Katana…and the rest of my family…I love you all…"

Thanes said hopelessly and grabbed a hand gun and pointed it at his head to kill himself so his soul wouldn't be devoured by the demons. But, before he could pull the trigger, the Hummer drove off a cliff and he released the gun in fright.

"HOLY SHIT!" Thanes yelled.

***CRASH!***

The Hummer crashed into the ground and Thanes rolled out with broken bones. The crash would have killed him if he didn't have the slime cube cells that repairs his body from damage.

_"Thank you slime girl for giving me your slime…"_

Thanes thought and stood up with healed bones and grabbed a nearby M6 Assault Rifle. Thanes heard giggling that made the hairs on his neck stand in fear and he got goose bumps.

_"Shit! I gotta hide and fast!"_

Thanes thought. He looked down to see 4 iron shovel he crafted was next to him that men packed some tools inside a chest inside the Hummer.

_"Maybe I can hide underground!"_

The giggling grew louder and closer.

He quickly grabbed the iron shovels and dug 8 blocks under himself into the dirt and dropped into the hole. He took a dirt block and covered the top. Luckily, he had a flash light strapped to his belt and took it out and turned it on.

The Succubi arrived and searched the area for Thanes.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" A teenage Succubus yelled.

"We're starving, sir!" A little Succubus whined.

"I can smell you…your underground aren't you?" An Elder Succubus sniffed the air.

"Dig!" The Elder ordered the lesser Succubi. They nodded and started to dig into the ground.

_"Shit!"_

Thanes thought and dug deeper into the ground. After 2 minutes of digging downwards, he dug forward to get away. Thanes spent 35 minutes digging through the dirt while he held the flash light in his mouth. As Thanes dug, he dropped a dirt block behind him so he wouldn't leave a trail behind him.

The Succubi gave up and came back up to the surface. The Elder grinded her teeth.

"Enough is enough! How I am supposed to eat when you lesser are swarming over my food!" She yelled.

"Shar! We're sorry! But, we're hungry just like you." A Succubus said.

**"LEAVE ME!" **Shar's eyes glowed red and her voice became demonic, loud, and it echoed through the area. The younger Succubi left in a rush. Shar sighed while her eyes returned back to normal.

"Young bloods are so annoying." Shar said.

**_Shar _**was a 1,328 year old Elder Succubus; she had pale skin, long wavy black hair and red eyes. She was 5"9 and had D-cup boobs; she looked like a woman in her early 40s. Shar wore a black robe; she had long nails and wore black nail polish on her nails. Her nails were long and she did not wear any shoes and was completely bare footed.

"That mortal may have escaped…but, I'll be seeing him in his **_dreams_** while he sleeps. We are the mistresses of the night and we can find a man _anywhere_ as long as he sleeps, but…we can't remember where exactly the man is after we leave his sleep." Shar said.

Shar walked over to the burning Hummer. The raging inferno blazed in her eyes as she stared at it.

"I better cast a spell so I'll be the only one to come into his sleep. I don't want those annoying young bloods to crowd his dream." Shar played with her hair.

A smile tugged at her black colored lips…

"Fall asleep mortal…soon you will feel the touch of me…" Shar danced around the blazing fire with a smile on her face…

* * *

His muscles ached and he was exhausted even though the dirt blocks broke very easily with the iron shovels. But, Thanes was determined to escape those sex hungry soul sucking demons from catching him and see his little sister again. He promised to come back home to his family and not die in the army and he sure as hell wasn't going to die from perverted sex demons…

_"That should be good…"_

He thought and started to dig upwards. He quickly popped out of the ground and pointed his rifle all over the place. He sighed in relief.

"I lost them…" Thanes said.

"Oh my fucking god…that was a nightmare. The scariest night of my life…" Thanes panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"But my squad…DAMNIT! I lost my squad in battle when we took on the terrorist, but I lost my new Squad from demons…when will it end?" Thanes clenched his fists. He was angry that every time he became good friends with the people in his squad, they die and he was the only one left.

"Still…at least my first squad was killed by bullets instead of getting their souls sucked by demons." Thanes admitted.

***BOOM!***

Thanes heard an explosion. He ran to where the area made the sound and found Lone and I fighting.

"Lone, please stop!" I yelled.

"Oh! I like it when you hit me my alpha!" Lone giggled.

I and Lone have been fighting for a while now…even with the 5 tailed state and some ender magic…I still couldn't beat Lone. She was damn near indestructible and took my hits like a mosquito bite.

I was growing exhausted even with the nature magic and ender magic and fell to my knees. Lone saw an opening and pounced on me and started to tongue kiss me. She wrapped her 3 tails around my body.

"Such a naughty sheep! You can't get away from me now!" Lone giggled. Thanes ran towards us.

"NAJMI!" He  
yelled. I turned around and looked at him in shock.

"THANES!? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"A long…_horrible_ story I'll tell you later." Thanes shivered. Lone looked at Thanes.

"Leave us be!" She yelled and growled at Thanes. He took his assault rifle and shot Lone off me.

"Ow!" Lone snarled as a bullet tore through her stomach. A thought came to me.

_"If Lone is basically acting like a teenager...that means she must be immature too."_

I thought.

"LONE!" I yelled. She looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"If you don't go back to the wolf den, I'm going to tell your dad that its way past your bed time!" I yelled.

"You're not the boss of me! I'm not scared of that old grumpy wolf!" Lone pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine, want me to tell him that you had sex with an Enderman?" I smiled.

"That's a wolfing lie! I would never touch those things!" Lone said.

"Lone, I cheated on you." I said. She gasped.

"You WHAT?" She asked.

"Yes, I cheated on you…Andr is a better lover then you and she is better at having sex, go away." I said.

Even though I was joking just to escape from her, it still hurt my heart to say those things to my sweet wolf girl that's done so much for me…

Tears swelled in her eyes.

"You basterd!" Lone cried and ran away. I sighed.

"Man, this sucks…I was being mean to my girlfriend." I said. The forest around us went into the ground and vanished, we were back in the regular cube forest.

"Son, I don't mean to interrupt your girl problems…but, we need to move." Thanes glared while he aimed his gun around us. I looked at Thanes.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to go now before THEY show up." Thanes shook his gun in fright. It was strange seeing Thanes so…terrified.

"Who's they and why are you so scared?" I asked.

"No time! Move it, son!" Thanes picked me up and ran.

"Are they Enderman?" I asked.

"Far worse than that…" Thanes said.

"It's ok man, I can just use my nature and ender magic against them and you have a gun." I said.

"Those THINGS can't die from bullets or normal magic." Thanes said.

***Giggling***

"Hey, Mr. Thanes…where's that giggling coming from?" I asked.

"Shit!" Thanes took out an iron shovel and gave it to me.

"I know where the fortress is at. I'll dig to it while you cover our trail." Thanes said and dug under himself. I nodded and followed him into the hole and covered the hole.

"Son…" Thanes said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can never again enjoy the giggling from girls and women…without thinking of those things…" Thanes shivered as he dug through the dirt…

**Author's Note: Good chapter, now here is the list.**

**Remember that the Demons will be the antagonist and you can't give me a _"good"_ Demon, I basically want you guys to create an OC Villain if you will. When they get to the Aether, then I'll put out the list for OC Angels.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Eyes: **

**Height:**

**Appearance:**

**Body type:**

**Bust size: **

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**


	73. Fort America

**Author's Note: Love the OCs lol I found out that since the Succubi impregnate themselves with the semen and have children, there is a possibility that the child Succubus or Incubus can be raised by normal humans and doesn't know of what there truly are. **

**It can be one of those "Lost history" or "Non-Mainstream" things. Which means there can be a good Succubus (Like Morrigan) or Incubus and there not all evil. **

**Najmi is in the human fortress and you know what that means? OC HUMAN INTROS!**

* * *

**Charles from **_Shadow-pen-artist_

**Adam Strange from **_Zero the Powerhog_

* * *

**Chapter 73: Fort America **

**9:21 PM**

We dug through the dirt for 10 minutes and we finally went back to the surface.

"Ok, we're here…now to quickly get inside." Thanes said. I looked around to see nothing around us.

"Where's the fortress at?" I asked.

Thanes wasted no time and ran up to a tree and lifted up a secret compartment. It looked like a cobble stone button, except it had numbers and words on it. Thanes looked at me.

"Najmi…we made a password. The password is**_ 38Hum5an19_**." He whispered to me. He quickly typed the password and pressed the button.

Thanes stood next to the tree and waited, he still looked scared.

"Come on, come on, come on…" He said with fright as he held his gun tightly while his eyes darted around the dark trees.

"Damn, Mr. Thanes, whatever the things are, they sure scared the shit out of you." I said.

Thanes didn't say anything and gripped his gun tightly.

An iron Elevator rose out of the dirt and the doors opened.

"Holy shit…you guys made an Elevator?" I asked with interest.

He didn't say anything and grabbed me and ran into the Elevator. He jammed the down button and the doors began to close.

***Giggling***

We heard giggling as the door closed and the Elevator went down into the ground. There was a glow stone block on the ceiling of the Elevator that allowed us to see. Thanes sighed.

"Are you fine man?" I asked.

"No, I'm not, I'll tell you everything." He said and sighed again.

"Son, tonight…I felt like a fucking ant." Thanes said with disappointment.

"Why? You're like the most badazz tough military guy around here." I said.

"That's just it son, none of the mobs scare me, even the Enderman. But, those things…" Thanes shut his eyes.

_"Oh no…you know something is wrong when the most badazz, brave, and tough person is scared."_

I thought.

"What were those things?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Demons…" He said. My eyes widened in shock.

"D-D-D-DEMONS!? HOLY FUCK! THERE HERE TOO!?" I yelled.

"Yes, there mean mother fuckers, son…I tell ya." Thanes said.

"How were you able to escape?" I asked shocked.

"I dug myself deep into the ground and traveled around the forest like a damn mole." Thanes said.

"What happened to the other men?" I asked.

"They took them all…there probably dead right now. I can see it…" He clenched his teeth.

"The last face they made was full of…orgasm." Thanes said. I looked at him confused.

"Orgasm? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"These demons are called Succubi and they suck your soul by having sex with you." Thanes said.

"Damn and they couldn't die from bullets?" I asked.

"We even shot them in the head, but they still didn't go down. In the book, it said that they can only be destroyed with the holy magic from Angels." He explained.

"Where do we find the Angels?" I asked.

"We have to go to the **_Aether_** tomorrow...even with all these super powers and guns, we still can't beat them." Thanes said.

"Is there anything else about them?" I asked.

"The book said that they appear in dreams too, but I'm going go to sleep anyway…I'm scared, but man I'm exhausted as hell." Thanes said.

"Try to stay awake man, think you can pull an all nighter?" I asked.

"I'll try, but tonight was very…_soul draining_ for me. Literally…" Thanes sighed.

The Elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. There was a large room completely made out of iron blocks. There was a large futuristic looking door that was made of a mixture of diamond, obsidian, and iron in the middle of the room.

Thanes stepped out of the Elevator and looked at a security camera that was next to the door.

"It's me! Commander Peter Thanes!" He yelled.

**_"Turning off the security system, Commander."_**

A voice said through the speaker by the camera. Thanes looked at me.

"Son, this room is rigged with hidden turrets. If you don't talk to the person watching you through the camera, then he will turn it on and shoot you up." Thanes said.

"I got it." I said.

"We made a system…we shut down the Elevator at **11:30 PM **and turn on the security system and put it on AUTO. However, after tonight…we'll have to change it up." Thanes said.

"That must have been bad." I said.

"It was HORRIBLE! In my entire life, I never felt so weak, powerless, and scared like I did tonight. Even with a high powered gun and a group I still couldn't defend myself." Thanes admitted.

"Damnit! I feel like a mouse among cats!" Thanes yelled.

"Oh man, I know how that feels. We'll go to the Aether tomorrow." I said remembering how weak I was when I was surrounded by the monster princesses.

"Good, right now…I want to see my little sis and then get drunk off my ass to forget this nightmare." Thanes said.

"What kind of drunk are you?" I asked.

"I'm a silly drunk." He said.

"Awesome." I chuckled.

"I hope no one draws shit on me while I'm passed out on the ground." He laughed.

"Did you guys give the Human fortress a name?" I asked.

"Yes, it's called **_Fort America_**." Thanes smiled.

We walked through the large room and the large futuristic door opened and revealed another door in a hallway. We walked into the hallway and the door closed behind us. The door in front of us opened and my jaw dropped.

There were people sitting down in chairs reading and talking with each other in a large room made of cobble stone. We walked out of the hallway and the door closed behind us.

"Now, let me show you the ropes, son. Here is a map of how to navigate around Fort America. I'm going to see my sister and then drink to forget about those satanic cock sucking Succubi." Thanes sighed and walked away.

I opened the map and began reading it…

* * *

**Fort America locations**

**Main Room:**_ This is the first room that you enter, you must speak to the camera so the person can turn off the security system and open the doors._

**Social Room:**_ After coming through the Main Room, you are in the Social Room and now inside the Fort. This room is for people to read, talk, or joke around and there are chairs and tables all over the place. The room also has guns and swords hanging on the walls and hidden turrets just in case if an unwanted or sneaky mob got past the Main Room._

**Weapon Room: **_This room is where ALL types of weapons are stored, such as guns, swords, daggers, bombs and so on. Armor such as iron, diamond, and military armor is also stored in this room with the weapons._

**Medical Room:**_ This room is for the people who are healers instead of fighters. Some doctors and nurses live in this room and Healing Potions can be found here. If you are injured or sick, then you can come to this room to recuperate. _

**Witch Room: **_This room is for the Witches and Warlocks and they live here to create potions and enchant things to help the humans. If you want your armor or weapons to be upgraded or enchanted, then come to this room and speak to a Witch or Warlock._

**Shower Room: **_This room is for showers, bath tubs, and sinks. You can come to this room to groom yourself like shaving, washing yourself and so on._

**Lounge Room: **_This is the room for relaxation. Complete with a Bar for drinking and having fun, nice music, a small stage for the people that can sing or dance, and comfortable chairs that you can take naps on._

**Lunch Room: **_If you are hungry, then you must come to this room to eat break feast, lunch, or dinner. Speak to any of lunch ladies and tell them what kind of food you want to eat like burgers, fries, shakes, pizza etc. _

**Workout Room: **_If you want to be a better swordsman or to improve your magic or super powers, then you can come here to train in the arts of combat. Iron Golems have volunteered to be the dummies and you can fight them. This room also has weight lifting and exercising machines if you wish to build strong muscles._

**Tech Room: **_This room is for building and constructing things like cars, guns, turrets, advanced armor, and other machines. If you are a Scientist, construction worker, or just a normal person who is good with Red stone and blocks, then you are needed here._

**Resident: **_This side of the Fort is where the rooms are located for people to stay in. The room is small with a bed, crafting table, red carpet, furnace, chest, and a painting of a bowl with fruit in it. A person can change the room to their tastes if they want and can also increase the size of their room for their family members, lovers, or roommates._

**Mine Travel:**_ These rails can be used to travel to where ever Biome you want to go to in Minecraftia. _**[Under Construction]**

* * *

I was impressed. They created all this in one day? Zoey must have found A LOT of humans for them to build all this. I looked around at the new humans in front of me…there were little kids, teenagers like me, and grown adults…it felt like I was on Earth again.

_"My family! I wonder if there here!"_

I thought in my head. Zoey, James, and John came up to me worried.

"Najmi! I was so worried about you!" Zoey hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back.

"What happened man?" James asked.

"I held off the wolf princess and escaped." I said.

"Sorry if I was traumatized after the cave spider bitch raped me. I think spiders are gross and it really freaked me out to see her true form." John said.

"Oh, man the mobs are nothing…guess what I found out." I said.

"What?" Zoey asked. I told them about the Succubi.

"Wow…I'm glad I was raped by a mob, at least my soul wouldn't get sucked up." John said in shock.

"Yeah, have any of you seen some black people around? They could be my family." I said.

"We did encounter some black people, but most were men and girls." John said.

"I'll go check everything out." I said.

I walked away and bumped into a short kid, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said in a quiet voice. He had a hint of a **_Scottish accent_** to his words.

It was time that I made more human friends. Ever since I got here, I've been hanging with non-human creatures. This was my chance to gain my circle of friends that I lost on Earth when I came here.

"My name is Najmi Porche, what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is **_Charles_**...I don't have a last name because I was…abandoned." He said sadly.

Charles was a 14 year old boy and he was pretty short…he was 4"8 and was picked on and bullied for his short height. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that was shaggy and looked like it needed to get a haircut.

He wore a black jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Oh, that sucks. Do you want to hang with me?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure." He said.

"Where are we going?" Charles asked.

"We're going to look for my family." I said and he nodded and followed me. I decided to check out **_Resident_** to see if they're staying in a room…

* * *

**Lounge Room**

**10:06 PM**

Thanes went through 5 beer cans and he was drunk. He was sitting on a bar stool next to some remaining military soldiers. Thanes grew even more upset because he found out that his squad wasn't the only one that was sent out at night.

A pack of Succubi ravaged the other squads at night. Some men managed to escape them by digging underground and returning to the fortress. But, other squads weren't so lucky and were captured by the Succubi and were most likely raped and got their soul, life energy, and youth sucked out.

But, Thanes was drunk and forget about the situation.

"Y-You know what we should do? Y-You know w-what we should do?" Thanes asked with his voice slurred and drunken and silly.

"What?" The man next to him who was drunk himself asked. His name was **_Adam Strange_ **and he too is a Commander like Thanes that lost his squad to the Succubi.

Adam was 5"8 and had blue eyes and dark brown hair and his skin was tanned. He wore blue jeans and had a white t-shirt on with black shoes. Even though Adam is 17 years old and hasn't been in the military like Thanes, he was trained in martial arts when he was 8 years old and has good leadership and was taught how to shoot a gun and put a gun together by his grand pa. That's why he was a Commander for his squad.

"We should just…LEAVE the fortress…strap ourselves in boomers and take off our clothes…a-and those bock sutking d-demon twirler bitches t-that we don't fear them…" Thanes said.

"Y-Your right, P-Peter…or we just…sleep and we take on satanic, boob jiggling, pussy squatty, tommy docks our selves!" The Adam yelled.

"Even though they sexy as a lawnmower and nice tits l-like a fucking mouse!" Thanes burped.

"I am not like them sexy bodies…sure those b-bitches can fuck me insane and give me a t-tornado in my basket balls! But, nope! Don't want m-my soil to leave the wall!" The Adam chuckled.

The two Commanders laughed together as they spent their night joking and sniping on the female sex demons…

**Author's Note: If you can send me a PM or Review on what your OC Human is doing in Fort America, then he/she will be in the story 100%. Tell me what room the OC is in.**


	74. Demon World

**Author's Note: This chapter will be about the Succubi. I am going to give people time to make a good reason why and what the OC Human is doing at Fort America.**

**And, I decided to choose 5 people that the story is going to revolve around, Najmi doesn't count, but I have Thanes and Adam so I have 3 left.**

**Chapter 74: Demon World**

**-Demon World-**

**_Succubi_**…the breaker of hearts, the mistresses of the night, the bat women, they have many names, sneaking through the night to torment innocent young, teenage, and grown men for food.

The Succubi has gathered in the court yard of a large black castle that is perched on a cliff with boiling hot magma below it. Queen Lilith of the Succubi wanted to make an announcement to all of her offspring. **_King Demitri_** of the Incubi was about to give his sons a speech too.

While the sex demons waited for their rulers to come out and address them their announcement. The Succubi and Incubi were standing in the large court yard gossiping about sex, life, fetishes, kinky things, favorite victims, and so on.

Shar was standing next to her fellow Succubi. Unfortunately, she was next to an annoying 17 year old Succubus with a valley girl accent.

"…So, then I was like _come on, cutie! Let's have some fun!_ And, he was like _Get away you monster!_ And I laughed at him because even though he tried to escape from me, he had a raging hard on!" The teenage Succubus giggled.

"What did you do?" A 14 year old Succubus asked.

"I caught him and screwed him silly. He was like begging for more of my body and I happily gave it to him. I then drained him and I became well fed and my stomach was happy!" She smiled.

"Haha that must have been fun." The little Succubus chuckled.

"Oh my Lilith! Will you young bloods shut up!?" Shar growled at them.

"Sorry." They stopped giggling and silenced themselves.

"Ahh, Shar!" Shar heard a voice. Shar turned around and to see another Elder Succubus standing next to her.

"Oh, greetings, Arinex." Shar said.

Arinex was a 1,003 year old Succubus and she had green swirling orbs for eyes and she had short crimson hair, she looked like a woman in her early 30s. She was 6"3 and had D-cup boobs and an hour glass body. She had red nail polish on her nails and red lip stick, her skin was pale.

She wore a dark blue and gray blouse with an over sized ruffle around her neck. She also wore black stockings, heels, and a black mini skirt.

"I just came from the forest darling. How have you been doing?" Arinex asked Shar.

"I haven't been doing well…I've been really hungry lately and I could never get a full meal because there's too many Succubi and not enough human males." Shar sighed upset.

"I know, to make things worse…Succubi have been killing the prey and impregnating themselves to have children. Increasing the predators and decreasing the prey. That means more competition for food." Arinex said.

"Yeah, I vote that the lesser should ONLY feed when they are in dreams of mortals. And, we Elders get to pleasure them in real life." Shar said.

**Hunting**…every Succubus and Incubus has a tactic, style, or plan when they hunt for their prey. Some Succubi play the _Damsel in Distress_ to attract a heroic human male to come _save_ them, but to only get caught by them. Succubi gather in a pack and take on a group of men to have an orgy with them.

A Succubus hypnotizes the human male into having sex with her. Others play the shy girl or innocent girl act and try to befriend the human male, but when there alone, she pounces on him. Succubi have been known to impersonate themselves as regular human girls and befriend a group of men or boys. She then starts to pick off one by one.

Other Succubi hunt alone and stalk a group of boys or men and waits for one to leave the group so she can rape him. Some Succubi have been known to help human males by giving them food or rare items, and the human male is forced to _pay_ the Succubus with sex.

Succubus and Incubus can have sex slaves if they take an interest in a human. Human sex slaves will be watched, protected, and taken care of by the Succubus or Incubus and will give his or her master food when the Succubus or Incubus gets hungry. However, a Succubus and Incubus can't feed on sex slaves almost ALL of the time. The taste of them will get boring and they will find another human to be their sex slave and_ devour_ the previous one.

And, last, but not least…Succubi can do the old fashioned way…going into dreams of sleeping men and boys and pleasuring them while they sleep…

**Pleasure**_…_one of the curses of being a Succubus and Incubus, is that they can cause such intense sexual arousal to a human even if it's just touching and kissing. Once a human **_kisses_** a Succubus and Incubus on the **_lips_**…he or she will feel pleasure shoot through the body and the human will find it VERY hard to resist and not come back for another kiss.

Some humans even die from heart attacks from the pleasure going through their body. Nonetheless, having vaginal sex with a Succubus will shock the man and boy with pure lightning of ecstasy.

Every Succubus and Incubus all have fetishes to feet, to BDSM, to cream pies, to gang banging and lingerie, there isn't a Succubus and Incubus that doesn't have a fetish. Some Succubi prefer rough sex while the others prefer gentle or casual sex. Sadistic Succubi enjoys dominating the human male and even drinking his blood by biting him.

Succubi and Incubi were **NOT** supposed to have sex with humans in real life. They are supposed to be in the dreams and pleasure them in their sleep. But, the Succubi and Incubi only drains the victim 50% and only gets life energy and the victim wakes up exhausted like he or she didn't sleep at all.

The Succubi may get a tiny meal from going into dreams, but they don't get that powerful from feeding on humans in their sleep and can't get pregnant or get a full meal from doing this alone and will get hungry again soon. And, the Succubi will actually become **_ugly_** and **_hideous _**if they don't feed and seducing men and boys will become hard for them.

But, having sex with a human in real life? The Succubi drains EVERYTHING out of the victim, even if she doesn't want to kill the victim, she is cursed to drain all of the resources from the man or boy's body. That is also another good reason why Succubi and Incubi go into dreams, if they don't want to kill their victim.

With Succubi, she can get the semen of the man to feed herself or use it to impregnate themselves. The human man's semen is like Honey to a Bear or Earthworms to a Bird. The semen is the special part of the human male's body that feeds the Succubus and makes her stronger than any other resource she drains from the male and it feeds her more and makes her more healthy and stronger.

Semen going down a Succubus's throat is great and it feeds her, but semen being pumped into her vagina is by far the greatest pleasure the Succubus will ever feel out of everything else because her sexual hunger and normal hunger is being satisfied. The semen is absorbed into the Succubus's vagina and a Succubus's vagina sucks out EVERYTHING from the man or boy, this is how they feed.

If a Succubus wants a full meal, children, and a healthily strong body, then she'll have to kill human males to be at 100% if she doesn't…she won't be that strong and her body and powers will be weakened and her attractive appearance will become ugly. They are demons after all…

Incubi are different from the Succubi. They feed on the clear juice that comes from a human female's vagina. They thrust their member inside the vagina and their member magically sucks the nutrients, life energy, soul, and juice from the contents of the vagina, they can also do Oral sex and drink the juices. The Succubi's vaginas suck the same thing out of a human male's member when inserted. The Incubi's sperm can't impregnate human females and the purpose of it is just to cause intense ecstasy to the woman or girl who swallows it or is filled with it in their _holes_.

No one knows why the Incubi can't impregnate females, but the Succubi can get impregnated from the semen of human boys and men. The Succubi have some requirements of a human man that they decide to become impregnated by.

Some Succubi look for men who are strong physically or mentally to be the_ seed givers_ and give them healthy children, others search for men to be smart and intelligent, and often Succubi just pick a random man they want and impregnate herself with his seed. All Succubus's have their preference if they want to have children.

The children are actually full blown Succubi and Incubi when they are born. They should actually be half human and half demon because the mother is a demon and the father is human, but ALL human DNA is removed from the children when they are born.

The children are raised by single mother Succubi or a Succubus and Incubus guardian. A Succubus and Incubus can actually have sex with each other, but they can't drain each other and feel just pleasure. This will leave them both hungry after the _fun_ they had with each other, that's why most Succubi and Incubi don't have sex with one another.

"You are right my sister and why do you wear that old ancient black robe?" Arinex asked.

"This robe belonged to my mother and she gave it to me when I became a teenager." Shar said.

"Are you wearing anything under that robe?" Arinex asked.

"No, why would I wear more clothing? I can just take the robe off and I'm ready to do it with a mortal." Shar said.

"Nice darling, I'm not wearing any panties and I have a mini skirt." Arinex smiled.

"I think that Succubi should stay in old customs, apparently Succubi started to adopt new fashion sense just to look good." Shar said.

"And, what's wrong with that?" Arinex asked.

"Succubi shouldn't care about fashion and clothes, we are supposed to wear enough to cover ourselves, and then easily get rid of them to make love to a mortal." Shar explained.

"True, but Succubi AND Incubi adopted different fashion styles from the humans." Arinex said.

"Hmmm…so, what males do you prey on?" Shar asked.

"My favorite prey is strong men. But, I like them all." Arinex said.

"Mine are all types…it doesn't matter…a soul is still a soul." Shar said.

It was true; yes Succubi have their favorite prey they love to attack like strong men, teenage boys, virgins, blue eyes, dark hair, brown skin etc. But, a Succubus doesn't go after her favorite prey exclusively.

Succubi feed on ALL types of boys and men. Whether there young horny teenage boys to grown men, it doesn't matter. Semen and soul is still semen and soul and a Succubus can't be picky when there's not enough food to go around.

"You are correct ladies." A grown man said. The two Succubuses looked over to see an Incubus next to them.

"Hello, my name is **_Ruben_**." He said with a smile.

Ruben was a 742 Incubus and he was 6"1 with short black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He looked like a man in his late 20s and he was buff and attractive. He wore a fancy red coat, black pants, and shoes.

"Hello Incubus, brother." Shar said.

"Hey, sexy demon." Arinex flirted.

"Hey, my sweet sisters…still upset that you can't find any pathetic human males to drain?" Ruben asked.

"What is with you Incubi hating on our prey?" Arinex asked.

"I would like to know why you Succubi hate on human females too." Ruben said.

There was a reason why Incubi hated human males and Succubi hated human females…

The Succubi and Incubi stopped talking and faced forward to see their rulers come out of the black castle…

**Author's Note: I'm going to work on my _World of Darkness_ story because I haven't updated it in a while.**


	75. My Brother

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry if I took a while to update, I was a busy.**

**Funny quote about the Succubi I made up:**

**"**_If a Succubus has children and looks REALLY hot. Doesn't that make her a MILF?" _

**Here is what MILF means for people who don't understand.**

**MILF: **_Mother, I'd like to fuck._

**Def: **_Meaning that even though the mother has children and maybe a husband, she is really attractive to the point that a man or boy will have sexual fantasies of having sex with her even if she has children._

**Chapter 75: My Brother**

The Succubi and Incubi faced forward and waited for their rulers to come out. Queen Lilith of the Succubi walked out into the high balcony and looked down.

"Hello, my daughters!" Lilith yelled. Her voice sounded like a woman in her late 30s and her voice was surprisingly deep and seductive that can make a man hard just by listening to her voice.

All of the Succubi cheered.

Lilith was 6"7, pretty tall and she had D-cup boobs and pale creamy skin and pink lips. Her eyes were red and she had large black bat wings sticking out of her back. Her body was an hour glass figure and she was really attractive and sexy and she had long black hair that stopped at her waist with red highlights in them and she had vampire fangs.

She wore a black silky robe that hugged her body perfectly that made it show off her tight curves and hour glass figure. She wore red lipstick and she had long red nails, she looked like a woman in her late 30s.

Lilith used to be a normal cube human when she lived in Minecraftia and she had a husband that helped her with potions. One night, she mixed potions that had the contents of semen in it with some blood of a bat and she accidently dropped a few unknown potions into the cauldron and the cauldron exploded.

She woke up in the bed with her husband as he nursed her back to health. However…when she woke up…she had such a strong and powerful lust to have sex and so she had sex with her husband, but a woman walked in on them during their fun.

Lilith found out that her husband cheated on her with another woman and she snapped. A red aura went around her and her eyes flashed red and bat wings sprouted out of her back…Lilith killed the woman brutally and viciously raped her husband while he screamed in agony and then devoured his semen, life, and soul.

She discovered that she accidently spelled a lust potion into the cauldron called **Forever Lust** and another potion called **Demon Force **into the cauldron. She wondered why she looked so pretty and found out she spilled a potion called **Beautiful** in the cauldron.

Lilith hates and loathes human men and boys and she only sees them as her food and play toys. She hopes to capture all of them so her and her daughters can feast all they want. That is how the Succubi came to be. But, her rage and hatred for human women and girls is stronger than her hate for males because a woman was the one to steal her true love away.

That's why **ALL** Succubi have a distaste or hatred for human women and girls.

For how the Incubi came to be…Lilith found a young human man named Demitri who LOVED raping girls and women. She thought about killing him, but she decided to use her demon powers to change him into a male equivalent of a Succubus.

The reason why Incubi hate human boys and men because while Demitri was still human, he had a friend and they looked after each other. But, his friend tried to kill him and steal away his lover before he started to rape girls and women.

That's why Incubi hate and dislike human boys and men; they feel like they are going to stand in the way of getting their girl or woman.

King Demitri walked up to the balcony and stood next to Lilith. Demitri wore a black business suit with a red tie and he had a long black cape. He was really buff and his muscles looked like they could easily tear through the suit just by flexing them and he was also 6"7.

He had short black hair, vampire like fangs and pale skin. His eyes were green and he looked like a man in his late 40s.

"Greetings my sons?" Demitri said in a deep, seductive, and mainly voice. His voice can make a woman wet just by listening to it.

The Incubi cheered for their king.

All Succubi were the daughters of Lilith and all Incubi are the sons to Demitri.

Lilith waved her arm and the Succubi stopped cheering.

"Alright, listen up my daughters…" She began.

"It is great that we can finally leave the Nether and pursue after our prey. But, there is a problem." Lilith said.

"Too many of you have been killing the prey and impregnating yourselves." Lilith said.

The Succubi stared at her.

"I don't mind that you kill your prey during sex, but I don't want you to get pregnant because you're increasing the Succubi and Incubi population and decreasing our food supply." Lilith explained.

The Succubi nodded to her and there were hushed whispers among the female sex demons.

"Also, if you find a human male…age doesn't matter…bring him to the castle. Since, there's too many deaths happening to our prey, we should take care of them and use them as our sex slaves." Lilith said.

"And, my sons…I know this is harsh for me to tell you what to do, but you can't murder the human males. Our sisters need them." Demitri said.

The Incubi booed and many angered whispering rang through the crowd.

"I know, I know…I hate it too. So, instead of killing them…you must bring the human male here. If the human tries to resist…"

Demitri grinned.

"You have every right to _rough_ em up a bit." He said.

The Incubi cheered and a lot of them smiled.

Lilith frowned at Demitri.

"Tell them not to beat them up too bad. We need them to be in shape…a healthy and non-battered body is tasty and fills us." Lilith said.

Demitri looked at Lilith.

"I will, as long as you tell your daughters to not kill human women and girls and to bring them here for us too." Demitri said.

"Got it." Lilith said.

"My daughters, if you happen to come across human women and girls, you must capture them and bring them here and like the Incubi…if they resist, _rough_ them up a little, but not too much. This is an order." Lilith said.

The Succubi nodded in the large crowd.

"Have a good evening my daughters." Lilith said.

"You too my sons." Demitri said.

The two demon lords turned their backs and walked inside while their children cheered for them…

Shar sighed.

"I guess I have to find a boy or man and capture him. But, first…a little oral sex with them never hurt anybody." Shar licked her lips.

Arinex sighed.

"Looks like I'm hunting for males." Arinex said.

"Hey, Shar?" Arinex said.

"What is it?" Shar asked.

"Where is your daughter, **_Stephanie?_**" She asked.

"My daughter…ah…she still avoids me." Shar said.

"How come she avoids you?" She asked.

"She wants to be _different_ from the rest of the Succubi and she is on the run all the time." Shar sighed in disappointment.

"Let me guess… she is a Runner?" She asked.

"What's a Runner? Sorry I forgot that word a long time ago." Shar said.

"A **_Runner_** is a Succubus that rejects the way of the Succubi and wishes that they can be human females instead of demons. They do not kill and only feed on sleeping males; because of this…they are very weak because they need REAL sex to be at one hundred percent. They are called runners because they run away from all Succubi and hide in a certain place for a while, and then leave. Poor them…" Arinex sighed.

"I know…my poor little daughter. She's torturing herself by doing that." Shar said.

"Yes…Runners have been known to fall in **_love_** with human males. But, they can't love due to their _diet_ and_ unfaithfulness_ because a Succubus CAN'T feed on the same male a lot of times…even in dreams." Arinex said.

"They didn't embrace the curse…they want to be something else and not accept the fact that we Succubi are the bane of male's existence." Shar said.

"It's sad really…I just want to know what went wrong with your daughter." Arinex said. Shar frowned.

"Why are you so worried about MY child?" Shar asked.

"I'm just lookin out…besides all my children are fine." She said.

"How many kids do you have?" Shar asked.

"I have about…17 daughters and 8 boys." Arinex said with a smile.

"For me…I have 32 daughters and 24 boys." Shar said. Arinex laughed.

"My…you have a large family." Arinex said.

"Yes, I spent centuries building up my family. Tell you the truth…I was the only surviving member in my family after the Demon-Angel war." Shar said.

"I lost some family members in that war too." Arinex said.

"So, I had to re-build my family…picked the most strongest and durable human men that can impregnate me. They were really delicious and gave me strong and powerful children; as you can tell from my story…I had A LOT of husbands." Shar grinned.

"Impressive, you didn't keep any of them?" Arinex asked.

"No, I needed an Incubus to help me take care of my family. A mere mortal wouldn't handle looking after demon spawns." Shar said.

"Ahh, I see…" Arinex said…

And, so the two Elder Succubi continued their conversation about the war, family, and sex while the other Succubi and Incubi continued their gossip and some left the court yard to get out of the demon world…

**-Fort America-**

**11:32 PM**

I ran through the crowds of people and I was baffled to see this many people before my eyes. I looked through all the rooms of Resident and I didn't find any sign of my parents anywhere in the rooms.

"I'll go check the bar room." I said. Charles nodded and followed me.

I came across a drunken Commander Thanes.

"Mr. Thanes!?" I yelled.

"W-What ish it?" He asked.

"Why are you drunk?" I asked.

"Lost squad to…sexy, satanic, dick shuckers…" He burped.

I understood why he was drunk, he lost his men to the Succubi and he was drinking to forget about the plight.

I looked around and I didn't see anyone I recognized inside the bar. I already looked in the Witch room and all the other rooms to find my family members and see if they were alright. Zoey walked up to me.

"There is one more room that wasn't on the map, follow me." Zoey said. I nodded and followed Zoey through the hallways of the fortress, we came across a room…but, it wasn't a regular room…this room had babies all over the place and they were sleeping peacefully in their cribs.

"No...Even babies were transported here by the purple cube…" I said.

"Najmi, what's your last name?" Zoey asked me.

"Porche." I said. Zoey motioned her hand for me to follow her and we walked quietly through the room to not wake up the babies.

We stopped walking in front of a crib and I looked down to my eyes widened in shock and surprise.

A baby with light brown skin, brown eyes, and curly black hair on top of his head slept peacefully in the crib. He wore cute little blue baby clothes with a butterfly on the front of it and a bee on the back of it.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes and the tears started to slide down my cheeks. Because this wasn't just a normal baby…this baby was my **_little brother_**…**_Nico_**…

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chap to my little baby brother! :D**


	76. Tension

**Author's Note: On with the chapter! **

**Warning: This chapter contains discrimination, dislike, and hatred towards race, religion, culture, nationality, and government because hey, people are gonna clash because there from the past.**

* * *

**_Evellyn Kyrakia_** from "SnowHugapug421"

**There your OC is in, now stop bugging me girl :P**

**Selim Beyazid** from "Mark Twain ll LOL"

* * *

**Chapter 76: Tension**

I wiped my tears as Nico started to wake up and looked up at me.

"I missed you so much little dude…" I said and carefully picked him up and hugged him while smiling. He just stared at me confused.

"How old is he, Najmi?" Zoey asked.

"He's 4 weeks old." I said.

"Ahh, he's very young. Listen Najmi…we couldn't find your parents. I'm sure we will find them." Zoey smiled.

"Where did you find my little brother?" I asked.

"We found him lying in a bush next to a tree. I didn't even have to use the Human Tracker to find him…I could hear his screaming and wailing." Zoey said sadly.

I felt really scared for my brother…he was all alone for those mobs that eat humans and the demons to take him. I was just glad that he was safe…but, the real question that's going to bother me is, are my parents alive?

"When its morning…I'm taking him to Lone." I said.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Because wolves are very nurturing, Lone will love him and take care of him." I said.

"I see…anyway, I have to go help my fellow witches at the Witch Room." Zoey said and walked away.

"I'll see you later, little guy." I smiled and put my little brother back in the crib. He just stared at me while he sucked his thumb.

Charles was with me the whole time.

"Charles, you can do whatever you want…thank you for the help." I said with a smile.

"Alright, later…I'm gonna get something to eat." Charles said and walked away. I decided to go to the Social Room and talk with people…

**12:32 PM**

I discovered that the people that came from the past had a lot of issues when they met each other and came here. It became discrimination and hate towards race, religion, nationality, culture, and government and the people who came in the present time (1970-2013) had to make sure the past people didn't kill each other because of their differences.

There was so much yelling, fighting, and angry words being said all over the place. The room was in total chaos…

* * *

There's been hate towards race known as _Racism_…

"What cha lookin at white boy!?" The black man yelled at the white man.

"I ain't lookin at a filthy nigger like you!" The white man yelled back.

"You fuckin cracka!" The black man yelled.

Both of them broke out in a fight and the people pulled them away and said things to calm them down.

"Good thing there's not many smelly chinks here." A white man said.

"What did you just say?" A Chinese man glared at him.

"Nothing…I just called you a chink." He said. The men were about to fight, but they were stopped by a group of people…

* * *

People clashed because they were from different Religions…

"And what's wrong with the believe of God and Jesus?" The woman asked.

"Your religion is false! There are MANY gods like Zeus, Poseidon, and Artermiss!" The Greek woman yelled at her.

"News flash! Your gods don't fucking exist!" She yelled back.

"How dare you insult Zeus! Please smite her with your lightning!" The Greek woman prayed.

"Hahaha!" The woman laughed at the Greek woman.

"I'm glad I ain't religious…they can keep that crap." An Atheist man said while he watched the two women fight.

A Christian woman chuckled.

"So, you believe the world was created from an explosion? Please…the big bang theory is a lie." She said.

"Hey, it's much more logical then what you believe in." He said.

The woman glared, but she calmed down.

"No point in getting mad at an Atheist…you have the right to believe in whatever you want. Judgment Day will come…" She said.

"Whatever." The man said annoyed…

* * *

Hate towards nationality of people and what country and state they came from...

"Hey look! This guy has a southern accent!" A teen said.

"Yeah, so what's wrong with my accent partner?" The young teenage cowboy asked.

"You're a Redneck! A fuckin white trash hick that most likely fucks his own sister!" He laughed.

"That's mighty rude of ya ta see things like that ta me. You're lucky ah don't shoot a bullet in yer face." The cowboy glared.

"Shut up, Hick! And talk like a normal person." He said annoyed.

Before the cowboy can say anything, a German scientist and Russian Scientist came between the teen and cowboy and started to fight viciously that made the teen and cowboy watch them instead of arguing with each other.

"So, glad the Nazis vere put down! If America didn't step in, they vould have taken over the vorld and you Germans would have looked down upon everyone!" The Russian man yelled.

"Listen, the Nazi may have been evil and did bad things, but Hitler was doing it to help Germans. The Jews made us poor in our OWN country and they didn't even bother to help us out, that's why Hitler wanted to get rid of them!" The German woman yelled.

"Yeah, he also vanted to get rid of everyone that he thought was _inferior_. You Germans ruined a lot of Eastern Europe!" The man said.

"Ahh, but I learned the truth from those books! I learned that after the Nazis were defeated, the Soviets came into Germany and started to steal things and rape German girls and women!" She yelled with rage.

"Hey, you deserved it…the spoils of war." He said.

"You filthy communist prick!" The woman yelled.

"Go suck Hitler's dick!" The man roared at her.

"Haha, look at em! Goin crazy like hogs in mud!" The cowboy chuckled.

"German! German!" The teen yelled.

"In Soviet Russia…" Another teen said.

"SILENCE!" The Russian and German yelled at the obnoxious teens.

"Pathetic…" A teen with a **_Turkish accent_** said to the Russian and German.

**(This OC is pretty badazz)**

His name was **_Selim Beyazid _**and he comes from the **_Ottoman Empire_** in **_1529_**. He was 5"9 and had tanned skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his right cheek from an arrow. Selim is 15 years old, but he is really wise for a young teenager because he was taught how to fight and trained to be an expert in being a Janissary and adopting Islam and destroy the work of Christianity.

When he got older, he was old enough to join the Turks who were marching on Vienna and killed a Serbian Archer that was about to assassinate the Sultan. However, he was trapped under a stone bridge that was destroyed from the Siege.

He prayed to Allah that he can be saved, but then…that's when the purple cube came…

Selim wore all black clothes with gold lining, Janissary Head dress, metal mask, black gold lined jacket, leather boots and pants, but Selim wasn't wearing his mask.

The Russian looked at the Young Turk

"Says the person that comes from a Muslim country." He said. I walked over to them.

"Guys come on, we can't fight." I said. Selim's eyes widened.

"You…are you the boy named Najmi who thought of this?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was my idea to round up everyone." I said.

Selim suddenly bowed to me.

"I WILL serve you!" He yelled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Because the fact that you are Black and have authority around here reminds me so much of a Chief Black Eunuch back in my country, I will be loyal to you and be your right hand man." Selim said.

"Hmmm…you know what…sure, you can be my wingman." I said.

Like I said earlier, I had to re-build my group of friends that I loss on earth. But, I can't just go around and join up with guys, I need to know that they can FIGHT and hold their own without any help.

I basically need a squad of soldiers like in the military and are my friends too...I needed war buddies who are my best friends AND knows how to fight and hold their own if they get separated from the group…

"Selim, let's go to the Lounge." I said.

"Alright." He said and followed me…

* * *

There was hate towards different cultures and customs of what people practiced.

A girl named **_Evellyn Kyrakia_** was trying hard to calm people down. She had blonde hair tied in a band of braids and she was 5"8 and had green eyes. She wore a leather shirt, leather pants dyed green and sandals that are the color of sand. She comes from 2005.

"Please people…stop fighting!" She tried calming the people down.

"Disgusting…why are you eating a LIVE baby Squid?" The man asked the Korean.

"Its part of my culture, eating live squids are good for your body but be careful…their tentacles might be stuck to your teeth and you'll choke on them." He said.

"But, why would you eat the Squid ALIVE? You're fucking sick and twisted." He insulted.

"Why do Americans put LIVE Crabs in boiling water?" The Korean said to him.

"Please stop fighting people, we need to work together." Evellyn said to the men.

The men didn't say anything and walked away…

* * *

The different governments of people clashed…it was pretty nasty over this side of the room…it felt like a Politician debate…

"Democracy? Why let the Mass run things when ONE leader can do everything?" The man asked.

"Because no one likes Dictatorship...who wants one person to control EVERYTHING with an iron fist? That person will become easily corrupt…" Another man said.

"Why not Fascism? Let's bring it here." A woman said.

"No, we don't need to go there again…look at WW2." Another man said.

"Fascism brings national identity and patriotism." She said.

"But, it focuses and puts emphasize on RACE. The citizens look the same like blue eyes, blonde hair, or green eyes and brown hair. How do you think the Non-whites will feel about it?" The man asked.

"I think the Republic should be the main government for this world." A man said.

"No, it should not!" A woman yelled.

The people hissed, roared, and yelled at each other for which government was the best. The people who hated Politics left the room as quick as possible when they noticed these groups of people arguing…

* * *

**12:56 PM**

**Lounge Room**

I had to clear my head from that room. But, what was I going to expect? Of course people are going to clash and hate each other because there from different time periods. I should have seen this coming when I decided to search for humans in Minecraftia, but I didn't really expect Zoey to find this MANY humans.

We sat on the bar stools.

"Najmi, I hate Alcohol and avoid to place, but I will stand by your side where ever you go." Selim said.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you questions because I want my group of best friends to know how to fight well and hold their own if they are alone." I said. He nodded.

"Ok, what are your prime weapons?" I asked.

"My primary weapon is an Assault Rifle." He said.

"What's your secondary weapon?" I asked.

"When I run out of bullets, I'll use Grenades and when I run out of Grenades…I'll resort to my diamond sword." Selim said.

"Do you have any special abilities like ender magic?" I asked.

"No, I'm all about guns and explosions. I am also very well educated in military, social, and political matters." He said.

"You know…since you like explosions, have you heard of a Grenade Launcher?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm excited to get one. I already have a crafter building it as we speak." Selim smiled with joy.

"Good because if we are gonna fight mobs and demons…we need to blow the shit out of them." I smiled…

**Author's Note:**

**Ok people, I need Militant/Fighter type of OCs to be grouped with Najmi and Thanes. So far, Najmi has Selim and Thanes has Adam.**

**Najmi: Selim**

**Thanes: Adam**

**I want to have 4 humans for Najmi and 4 humans for Thanes. **

**Don't make your Militant OC too serious, remember that he is Najmi's best friend and they play and hang out with each other. But, I don't care if you make the OC serious for Thanes.**

**Here is the Human list again, but I made CHANGES to it and I'm only accepting BOYS/MEN to be in the groups.**

**Name:**

**Allied with: _(_****_Is your OC grouped with Najmi or Thanes?_****_)_**

**Age: **

**Race: _(_****_What race is you're OC? Black? White? Asian?_****_)_**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Height: **

**Appearance: **

**Clothes: **

**[Optional] Armor: (****_What kind of Armor does your OC wear? Is it bulky and awkward? Or light and flexible? Does it cover the whole body? Does it reduce physical damage? Does it make the OC stronger? Can it repel magic attacks?_****_)_**

**Date: **

**Country: **

**Accent:**

**Profession: _(_****_What special skill is your OC successful in? Is he skilled in crafting guns? Building blocks and Redstone? Is he skilled in blacksmithing, enchanting, or Tailoring, Jewelcrafting, Lock picking, First Aid, or Engineering machines?)_**

**Main Weapon: _(_****_What weapons does your OC use the most when he fights? A sword? Sniper Rifle? Shot gun? AK-47?)_**

**Secondary Weapons: _(_****_What are the backup weapons that your OC use if their sword is taken or broke or ran out of bullets for the Main weapon? Grenades? Daggers? Revolver?_****_)_**

**Abilities:**

**Background: **

**There, now here is the list again and once again…GO CRAZY!**

**Name:**

**Allied with: **

**Age: **

**Race: **

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Height: **

**Appearance: **

**Clothes: **

**[Optional] Armor: **

**Date: **

**Country: **

**Accent:**

**Profession: **

**Main Weapon: **

**Secondary Weapons:**

**Abilities:**

**Background: **


	77. Stay Frosty

**Author's Note: We are moving on!**

**Mizore from Rosario Vampire= Frosty of the Snow Golems.**

**Najmi: "I'm basically having sex with an Ice cube!"**

**Frosty needs more character development, so does Cupa and other princesses.**

**Don't worry, I didn't forget about the sexy monsta princesses XD**

**Chapter 77: Stay Frosty**

"So Selim, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 15 years old and a proud mercenary of the Janissary." He said.

"Mercenary? Your only 15 years old." I said.

"I was trained ever since I was 7 years old." He said.

"You're a Child Soldier…" I said.

"If that's what you call it, then yes I am a Child Soldier." Selim said with a smile.

"I need something to drink…hey bartender?" I asked the man wearing a red vest who was cleaning wine glasses.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Can I please have Apple Cider in a wine glass?" I asked.

"Comin right up!" He said and placed a clean wine glass in front of me and poured Apple Cider in it.

"That will be one Silver coin!" He said with a smile. I looked at him confused.

"Wait…I have to PAY for the drink?" I asked.

"Yes you do sir. You also need to pay to stay here at Fort America and the food too." He said.

"Where the hell do you get silver coins?" I asked.

"Read the sign, kid." He said and pointed to a wooden sign that was hanging on the bar…

* * *

**This is the money system for the new world for humans. The Blocks or items can be broken down into coins for money and the rarer the block or item is, the more its worth. The items can be broken down into a total of 3 coins.**

**Gold Ingot**

**Silver Ingot**

**Diamond**

**Obsidian**

**Gold Coin:**5 dollars

**Silver Coin: **1 Dollar

**Diamond Coin: **20 Dollars

**Obsidian Coin: **1 cent

**If you have 3 Gold Coins, then you have 15 Dollars, if you have 3 Silver Coins, you have 3 Dollars, if you have 3 Diamond Coins, then you have 60 Dollars, and if you have 3 Obsidian Coins, then you have 3 cents.**

* * *

I looked back at him.

"Whoa, whoa back up! Money system? Fort America was created to give humans a FREE place to stay and FREE food and to protect them, feed them, and create a sanctuary away from the non-human creatures." I said with anger.

"It's the rules that the adults like me made up kid." He said.

I should have known that this was going to happen…get a lot of adults together in a sanctuary then they start to make human rules and laws. It hasn't even been a day when the humans met each other and there already forcing people to pay money to Fort America just to get a room and eat here…

I was dealing with a statement that flashed in my mind and it made my Brain throb just thinking of it…

_I can't let humans get to powerful in Minecraftia_

That thought bothered me a lot. It was true, if humans get to powerful with their guns, super powers, and holy magic from Angels, then they will take over Minecraftia and commit _genocide_ against the mobs like zombies, skeletons, creepers, enderman and so on.

Then Minecraftia will become _New Earth_ to the humans and machines will run rampant here, angering the Naturewolves and Wild Ocelots. Then the mobs will get sick of humans and will team up to get rid the human race.

The Princesses and their fathers will destroy the human race if I don't do anything to stop humans from getting too overpowered…

Selim jumped up and put an iron dagger to the bartender's throat.

"You will give him that drink for FREE or I'll cut your head off." Selim threatened.

"Stop Selim!" I yelled. The bartender was terrified; he didn't expect a little kid to pull a weapon on him.

As much as I hate the Money system, it must be created to establish a working human society in Minecraftia. The thing I hate about the Money system is that it creates poor, middle class, and rich people and Taxes.

Not to mention humans with a lot of money will control people. The human government will most likely create companies to take ALL of the resources in Minecraftia, which means a person can't live on their own without tools.

It also means that the person is actually FORCED to live in human towns and human cities in Minecraftia and get jobs to get money to pay for housing and food. History is going to repeat it's self if I don't do anything to stop humans from getting to powerful…

"You're lucky he stopped me!" Selim yelled at the bar tender.

"Keep the Apple cider…I'm leaving." I said and stood up from the stool and walked out of the Lounge Room, Selim followed me.

"Selim I'm tired…tomorrow I'll find out who's running Fort America." I said. I wasn't tired at all, it was a lie to get away from everyone and relax in a room. I just slept with Lone all morning and afternoon…I had the energy to stay up all night, besides before I challenge who's ever in charge here, I'll explore this place.

"Ok, I need to get a room at the Resident anyway." Selim said.

We came across the door to the rooms, but two U.S Military soldiers carrying an AK-47 and they had a Revolver and survival knife strapped in their belts were standing next to the door.

"Halt, if you already have a room, show us your card and if you don't…then you'll have to pay for a room. The cost is one Diamond coin per night." The right soldier said sternly.

I looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious…? You mean you have to PAY to stay in Fort America? This fortress was supposed to help humans and give them free food and a place to stay!" I yelled.

"Sorry kid, the law is the law." He said.

"Let them in…" A shy voice said when the door opened. Rosa walked up to the guards and looked down at them.

"Please let them in…t-they are my friends." Rosa said.

"Princess Rosa, you know these kids?" The soldier asked her.

"Yes, let them in please…" Rosa said.

"Sure, Rosa…your Iron Golems have helped the human race." He saluted and let us into the hallway and closed the door.

"Thank you Rosa…who's in charge of Fort America?" I asked.

"I, Frosty, Zoey, and a human man wearing a strange military outfit named General Price." Rosa said.

"Is he the one who named the fortress?" I asked.

"Yes, General Price comes from 2013 and he named the fortress. He was also the one to make up these strange human rules called_ laws_ for the people." Rosa said.

"Ahh…so he's the basterd making up all these bullshit laws and the money system." I said.

"I was looking for you Najmi." Rosa said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Frosty wants you to come to her room…alone." Rosa said.

"Alright." I said.

"I'll go find a room to stay in that's next to you." Selim said.

"What room number is she in?" I asked.

"She's in room 82." Rosa said.

"Thanks, come on Selim." I said. He nodded and we ran down the hallway, we came across room 82.

"Selim, I'll stay in room 90 and you stay in room 91, go check and see if there's anybody occupying those rooms and if they are vacant…stay in room 91 in till I return." I said.

Selim didn't say anything and walked down the hallway. I sighed and looked at the door…it was a brown wooden door with the number 82 on top of it and there was a peep hole. I knocked on the door.

"Frosty? Hello? It's me Najmi." I said.

"Come in…" I heard Frosty's voice.

I put my hand on the iron door knob and it felt as cold as ice. I turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, a gust of icy cold wind gushed out of the crack and it just got stronger the wider I opened the door.

_"Uhh…why is it so cold in here? Oh yeah…Frosty is the Princess of Snow Golems."_

I thought. I looked inside the room to see that it was just a simple room…a bed, red carpet, painting on the wall of a Snowball, Furnace, Crafting Table, a 1 block deep water hole as an infinite water source, a 1 block deep lava pit that's used as a trash can, and Glow Stone Blocks on the walls.

"Hello, Najmi." Frosty smiled. I looked over to see that Frosty was sitting in her bed wearing only a blue bra and panties.

"Oh umm…hey, Frosty? Where are your clothes?" I asked her awkwardly.

"Never mind that, come sit next to me." She said with a smile. I nodded and began walking towards her…the closer I came to Frosty, the colder I got. My exhales came out as white mist and my teeth started to chatter a lot and I had goose bumps all over my skin.

I climbed on the cold bed and sat next to her. I took time to study Frosty's appearance…

Pale creamy skin, orange hair that stopped in the middle of her back, light blue eyes, pink lips, and she wore blue nail polish on her finger nails and toes. She had a Snowflake necklace around her neck and she had a pumpkin hair clip that was clipped on a strand of hair next to her right cheek.

Frosty was 5"8 and she had C-cup boobs.

"You wanted to see me about something?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to tell you something…something _chilly_." Frosty said.

"Ok." I said.

"You see…ever since we found the humans and built a fortress for them…I and Rosa have been REALLY happy because our kind now has many humans to watch over and protect. All because of you…" Frosty smiled and tapped my nose with her finger.

"You see…I LOVE all the humans in this fortress to no end, but there is just one human that I would like as my mate." Frosty said.

"Who?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. Frosty put her finger on my chest and put her mouth to my ear.

_"You…"_ She whispered.

"W-Why me?" I asked.

"At first, I just wanted to help you and be your friend and I wasn't even interested in you. But…I discovered that you are a very special human that made me and my kind happy because you provided us humans to protect and watch. Since Lone is my best friend and I Iet her and her Naturewolves live in my snow forest, she shouldn't have a problem sharing you with me." Frosty smiled.

"So, you want me huh?" I asked.

"Yes, I do…I want you to be my mate…my human lover." Frosty kissed my cheek, her lips felt as cold as ice.

_"Well…Frosty isn't a bad princess; she did save me from Venom and not to mention that she is Lone's best friend. And, she is really cute. All she needed was a Lollipop, a shy attitude, and be my stalker and she'll be just like Mizore from Rosario Vampire!"_

I thought.

"I'll accept you as my girlfriend. But, I want to get to know you first; you monster girls are quick to go to sex." I said.

"Yay!" Frosty hugged me tightly.

"AHH!" I yelled because her body was as cold as ice and chilled me to the bone.

"Oh, sorry." Frosty chuckled and let me go.

"Hey, Frosty, have you seen Wivy or any other princesses around?" I asked.

"Yes, Wivy and Cupa were looking for you." She said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Wivy and Cupa are actually in my bathroom taking a bath. You should go say hello to them...they were worried sick about you." Frosty said.

"Ok, are you going to come in the bath with us?" I asked.

"No, I can't…I tried, but the water becomes ice cold even if I put my finger in it. And, the bath room will become cold instead of warm if I'm in there." Frosty said.

"Is it an ice ability?" I asked.

"It is, but its passive and it's on at ALL times…the ability is called **_Cold Presence_** and it makes my body exclude cold air around me. My body is below freezing and I can turn hot water into ice just by touching it." Frosty said.

"You do know that I CAN'T have sex with you if your body is THAT cold. You'll give my dick frost bites and I'll die of hypothermia." I said. I put my hand on my cheek and I still felt the coldness from her kiss.

"And, not to mention that the kiss you gave me on my cheek still has cold lingering on it even though it's been a few minutes." I said.

_"I'm basically having sex with an ice cube…"_

I thought.

"You're right, you will be dead…because unlike the princesses and human girls who get hot and sweaty during sex…I get **colder** during the sex, and I have been known to freeze over a 40 yard radius from my orgasms." Frosty said with a chuckle.

"So, Blazette is the opposite?" I asked.

"Yes, if you make love to me…you'll freeze to death, but make love to Blazette…you'll burn to a crisp." She explained.

"What will happen if you and Blazette touch each other?" I asked.

"Not a very good thing…as soon as our bodies touch…we turn into gas because of the heat evaporates my ice into mist and my ice cools down the heat. It's also EXTREMELY painful to us because we are opposite elements touching. We then turn into nothingness after becoming gas for a short time…we basically die at the same time if we touch." Frosty said.

"What if it's just a light touch like you guys tap each other's finger?" I asked.

"That's different, but we need to cut off our arms to stop the gas changing process, it's still painful, but not as painful and horrible as full body contact." She said.

"Wait a minute…you can't control how cold you are?" I asked.

Frosty snapped her finger and a purple Lollipop appeared in her hand.

"I need a special Lollipop to suck on that will drastically reduce the cold temperature of my body and my Cold Presence. While I suck on this, I am able to tolerate hot temperatures and I won't exclude that much cold air and it becomes cool air." She said.

"Can you go into the Nether?" I asked.

"No, Blazette may tolerate my cold in my snow forest, but I can't tolerate her heat in the Nether. I've went to the Nether before…I melted before I could even retreat back to the portal." Frosty said.

"I see…anyway, I'm going to see them." I said.

"I'll come with you; I can tolerate the warm water." Frosty said and put the purple lollipop in her mouth and started to suck it. The coldness that surrounded me went down and it now felt cool instead of cold.

"Alright…" I said and started to take off my clothes, Frosty took off her clothes, and she had pink nipples.

I walked inside the bathroom to see Wivy scrubbing Cupa's back.

"Hey girls." I said with a smile.

Wivy and Cupa looked at me with pure joy written all over their face.

"BRO!" Wivy yelled and she grabbed me and pulled me into the water and hugged me tightly.

"I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" Wivy yelled.

"Najmi! We finally found you!" Cupa jumped on me and gave me her own bone crushing hug.

"I-I missed you too…g-girls." I said with my voice strained.

"Frosty told us everything, but there is just one problem…why didn't you bring ME along when you left the Monster Games?" Wivy asked with a frown.

"Yeah! I wanted to go too!" Cupa gave me a pouty face.

"Well…it's because you guys rule over a mob that's hostile to humans." I said.

"True, but Humanized Wyverns aren't hostile…well some of them are, but not all." Wivy said.

"And, Humanized Creepers aren't hostile to humans…they just explode when they get excited, angry, or horny." Cupa said.

"I see, anyway it's awesome to see you girls again." I smiled. Frosty got inside the water and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I hung around the humans in Fort America, the boys and men like me because of my tough boyish attitude." Wivy smiled.

"And, I got A LOT of delicious and warm hugs from both boys and girls! We Creepers love hugs!" Cupa yelled with joy.

"I admit dude, I've encountered some hot human boys that I just want to fuck, but…I'm all yours. Be lucky that I met you first bro, because I'd be fucking 3 or 4 human boys a day here in Fort America." Wivy chuckled.

"There are handsome boys here, but…I have a confession to make." Cupa said nervously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I like you Najmi…can I be your girlfriend? I mean…Andr won't mind because she's my best friend." She said shyly.

"Cupa, I don't mind if you're with him…I told him my confession and he accepted me." Frosty said.

"You see…when the Monster Games started, I had a crush on you from afar. I knew that it had something to do with being the only male around, but I still liked you even though you were human. When you left, I and Wivy went looking for you after Andr and Lone almost tore the castle apart searching for you. We encountered Frosty and her search for humans and joined up with her so we could find you." Cupa explained.

"Ok, Wivy…what's your reason on why you like me?" I asked.

"At first I just wanted to fuck you because of my hormones and the issue of me actually being a gay boy in a girl's body and since there were barely any males…I had to use my imagination, but when I found you…my hormones and sexuality kicked into overdrive into turning you into my sex toy and kidnapping you and going back into the Twilight Forest. But, I discovered that you had a lot of heart and toughness to be just my little fuck toy. So…I fell in love with you bro."

Wivy explained and cuddled me.

"You were going to KIDNAP me?" I asked.

"Yes, I was going to bang you a lot, then leave the Monster Games and take you back to my castle. But, you stopped me from doing that when you showed such toughness when getting beat up by Enderman and poisoned by me during the _Dare!_ Challenge." Wivy said.

"I still can't understand that you were going to turn me into a fuck toy." I said. Wivy chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that bro…that was back then when I didn't actually love you." Wivy apologized.

"It's ok, girl." I kissed her cheek while she gave me a smile…

**Author's Note: Done with this chapter!**

**Hey guys, I finally got Minecraft! **

**(Yes, all this time I didn't play Minecraft, If you're wondering how I know everything about it is because Minecraft videos on YouTube)**

**Anyway, I have Minecraft for the 360 Edition (Don't have the PC version)**

**Minecraft is awesome! I built a cobble stone house on top of a mountain, got a Wolf named Blade, and built a Mine track that goes up and down the mountain. So far, I'm trying to build an underground library in the mountain.**

**And here are by far the most annoying mobs in the game: Ghasts and Skeletons.**

**(Creepers are not bad and I didn't even get killed by one when they explode because I jump back, they do scare the shit out of me when they sneak up on me)**

**Skeletons: They are annoying as hell in the caves and I got shot by a Skeleton and fell in a damn pit of lava…lost 9 Diamonds and 4 Gold Blocks.**

**Ghasts: I can't go to the Nether Fortresses without a damn Ghast hitting me with fire balls, I try hitting them back, but I fail badly and get hit by it. So far, I couldn't go to a Nether Fortress because it's in the middle of an ocean of lava and I have to build a bridge to get over there, but I can't because the Ghasts keeps knocking me off the bridge into the lava and destroying my bridge.**

**Anyway, I don't have Xbox Live, I'm getting it soon so all you wonderful fans can play Minecraft with me :D**


	78. Tech Room

**Author's Note: I finally made it to the Nether fortress! I was stuck in there because a group of Ghasts were flying around, so I explored the fortress and killed Blazes to get Blaze rods. I made a Brewing Stand and got a few potions!**

**I also had enough Diamond to create an Enchantment Table and I enchanted my Diamond sword with Sharpness lll :D**

* * *

**Dustin Green from _"dgreen20"_**

* * *

**Chapter 78: Tech Room**

**1:10 AM**

It was past midnight and I still wasn't exhausted or sleepy. I had the energy to pull an all nighter and find out more about this place. Actually…I needed to get close to that General, because I'm not the only one that disagrees with these bullshit laws that he made up.

_"Hmmm…how can I get close to him? Maybe, I should join the military."_

I thought. Truth be told, I never did like the military and always thought I would never have to be in it. But, if I ever DID join the military (Which wouldn't happen at all) I'd join the Air Force because there are respected and better.

After washing myself and Cupa, Frosty, and Wivy in the bath, I stood up and started to dry myself with a towel.

"Girls, where do I go in Fort America to be in the military?" I asked.

"A couple of locations have been added to the map, recently." Frosty said. My stomach growled.

_"Crap I'm hungry…I wonder if the Lunch Room has good food-oh, wait a minute…those basterds are going to charge me for the food and I don't have a single cent on me. Damn…I missed eating free food and being away from human society…"_

I thought.

"I take it that you're hungry?" Frosty smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't have any money to pay for the food." I said.

"That's ok; I have some cooked Steak in the Furnace." She said.

"Ok, thank you." I smiled and put on my clothes. The girls dried themselves off and put on their clothes and we walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Frosty gave me some of the Steak and a bottle of water.

I drank the water and ate the Steak and stood up from the bed.

"Heres the map with the updated rooms." Frosty handed me the map.

"Thank you, Frosty; this is your room right?" I asked.

"Yes, Cupa and Wivy don't have a place to stay." Frosty said.

"You girls can stay with me." I said.

"YAY!" Cupa hugged me tightly.

"Hell yeah bro!" Wivy hugged me too.

"Come with me, I'll see you later Frosty." I said.

"Bye and Najmi…" She looked at me in the eye.

"What?" I said.

"Stay frosty…" She said cutely and removed her lollipop and kissed my lips.

"Thanks." I smiled and left the room. Cupa and Wivy followed me down the hallway.

"How has Andr and Skelly been doing?" I asked. I was getting worried about them…I met all the princesses that went looking for me, except Andr and Skelly.

"I don't know…I haven't seen her since she and Lone left the castle to search for you." Cupa said.

"And I haven't even seen Skelly at all." Cupa said.

The last time I saw Skelly was the ordeal with Venom back at the pool in the Skeleton Castle. She ran away crying because we told her that Hilda is not a good person, but she just keeps protecting her, I had to go look for her because even though she loves Hilda…I had sex with her and she was one of the princesses that didn't harm me.

"What about the Twilight Princesses?" I asked.

"They went back to the Twilight Forest, I didn't go back because I went to go look for you, bro." Wivy smiled.

"And, the Nether Princesses?" I asked.

"They left the games and went back to the Nether. So many princesses dropped out of the games that the fathers canceled it." Cupa said.

"I see…anyway, we are at my room." I said. Selim came out of his room.

"This room was vacant, Najmi." Selim said.

"Great, Cupa and Wivy, you guys stay in my room." I said.

"Ok!" Cupa said and skipped inside the room.

"Sure, bro." Wivy walked inside.

"Selim, I'm going to join the military. Do you want to join me?" I asked.

"Alright, my skills in combat and guns will increase." Selim said.

"Here, check out the updated map." I said and we looked at the map…

* * *

**Army Room:**_ This room is where people can be recruited as a soldier in the Army. They will be taught how to craft guns and armor and get combat training. You will get a squad of 7 or 8 people that will be with you at all times and General Price will assign you missions. If you have special abilities (such as ender magic, nature magic or other) you have an option to decline the combat training. And, if you already have a weapon, you have an option to not use the weapons provided by the Army. People who join the Army get **free** housing and food from Fort America._

**_"_**_Defending the human race, to preserve human interest and discovery." **–General Officer Rick Price** _

* * *

"Alright, let's go." Selim said.

"Wait, before we go…I have to look for Zoey." I said. He nodded and we went to the Witch Room. The room was filled with Brewing stands, Witches, and potion bottles everywhere. There were some attractive Witches and ugly Witches.

"Zoey!" I yelled.

"Princess Zoey is not here my sweet; she's in the Tech Room." An ugly Witch said to me.

"Ok…thank you. No offense…but why are there ugly and attractive Witches?" I asked.

"Well, sonny…a weak Witch is hideous and ugly like me…we have the green skin, warts, and pointy nose and so on. But, the Witches who are powerful are the pretty and attractive ones. Since they are pretty, they can seduce and entice men, but we can't…due to our ugly faces." She said.

An attractive Witch came up to Selim and rubbed his shoulders.

"Want to _test_ some potions in my room?" She flirted.

"Sorry, I can't." Selim said.

"Yeah, we have to find Zoey." I said.

"Alright, maybe later, cutie." The attractive Witch winked at Selim and walked away.

We walked out of Witch Room and walked into the Tech Room. I was impressed to see many types of inventions in the Tech Room. The room was made of iron blocks and people were building Redstone, electric, and other machines.

"Ahh, hey Najmi!" Zoey smiled and walked up to me.

"Hey, Zoey…what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I became an Engineer! Remember when Lone said that I was a Mad Scientist for creating Venom?" Zoey asked.

"Actually…I don't recall Lone ever saying that." I said.

"Oh, anyway…I've been combining my potions and reagents with some and machines, and I just created an awesome invention! Come check this out!" Zoey grabbed my arm and pulled me towards an invention that she created.

"What's that?" I asked. I looked down to see a dark grey metal platform the shape of a circle on the floor; it had a tall stand on it with a keyboard and tiny screen on the stand.

"I call it…**_Teleporter 2.0_**." Zoey smiled brightly.

"You see…I built iron blocks and combined them with obsidian blocks and made them into a platform that you step on. The stand is made out of iron and I separated the keyboard from a small Laptop and took a screen off an IPod." Zoey explained.

"Nice, how does it work?" I asked.

"This keyboard lets you type in ANY location you want to teleport too. You can teleport to the Nether, Aether, Overworld, Twilight Forest, and so on. You can even type in what biome in the Overworld that you want to go to." Zoey smiled.

"What makes you teleport?" I asked.

Zoey bent down and opened a small hatch on the side of the platform. The hatch had an Ender Pearl.

"By using the Ender Pearl from an Enderman, the ender energy allows you to teleport. Here's the button to turn it on." Zoey closed the hatch and pressed the ON button on the keyboard. A faint purple light started to surround the circular platform.

"There it's on." Zoey smiled.

"Are there any problems with it?" I asked.

"Actually, it has a few bugs…like if you teleport to the Nether, there is a chance you might teleport over an ocean of magma instead of Netherrack. And, for the Aether…you might fall to your death if you don't teleport onto a floating land mass." Zoey explained.

"So, we can't use the Teleporter yet?" I asked.

"I know about the Succubi and how you need holy magic to defeat them, but I want to make sure you and everyone else doesn't fall to their deaths. So, the Teleporter is not ready yet." Zoey said.

"Dustin, come over here." Zoey said to a boy. The boy walked over to Zoey.

"Najmi, this is **_Dustin Green_**, he's one of the Engineers that are experts at crafting machines." Zoey said.

"Hello, Najmi, how's it going?" Dustin smiled.

Dustin was a 16 year old teen and he was 6"3. He had brown hair and eyes and his skin was slightly tanned. His hair was shaggy and he wore blue jeans and shoes and a dark blue Hoodie.

"I heard a lot about you from Zoey, Najmi." Dustin said.

"Cool, so what are you skilled in?" I asked him.

"I am all about creating weapons and advanced machines and it was my dream to create high tech stuff. I always looked up to Tony Stark aka Iron Man. In Minecraftia, its actually VERY easy creating machines and technology, but it was really hard on earth." Dustin said.

"That's awesome." I said.

"Do you want me to show you my latest invention?" Dustin asked.

"Sure, show me." I said.

"Check this out." He smiled and ran over and pulled off a black blanket that covered the invention on a table.

"What's that?" I asked walking up to the table.

"This…my friend is called a **_Medi Gun_**." He said. The Medi Gun was a small dark grey metal cannon that was small enough for you to carry around in your arms. It had the Red Cross picture on it and there was a little socket on the side of it.

"How was it created?" I asked.

"I took iron blocks and sliced them down to form a cannon." He said.

"How does it heal people?" I asked.

"The Medi Gun shoots out a stream of red mist that hits the desired creature and repairs and heals its body." He explained.

"This little socket on the side is where you connect a bottle of Potion of Healing to it. However, it's not a regular Healing Potion; Zoey added some stuff into the Potion and greatly increased its effect. So, let's just call it **Uber Health**." He explained.

"Uber Health? Great name." I said. Dustin took a bottle that was glowing red.

"Anyway, you take off the lid from the Uber Health." He popped open the cap.

"And, place it on the socket." He placed the bottle into the socket and the liquid drained into the Medi Gun.

"This meter tells how much you have." He pointed to a meter and the arrow was on green.

"As you heal creatures, the meter slowly goes down and you won't be able to heal anyone if the arrow is on red." He said.

"How much does it heal?" I asked.

"It can repair and actually re-grow broken bones. And, it can even heal cuts, bruises, burns, and close up open wounds. The Medi Gun also has a special ability called **Uber Charge**; this ability causes the creature to be surrounded by a red aura and makes it immune to all damage for the next 10 seconds and during the 10 seconds, the creature's body is healed greatly. This is a great ability to use if someone is very close to dying…" He explained.

"Is there a draw back?" I asked.

"Yes, when you use Uber Charge, it drains 50% of the Uber Health. This means that the meter has to be at least over 50% for you to use the ability." Dustin said.

"All this is fucking awesome!" I yelled in excitement.

"Yeah it is, today I I'm going to join to the Army and show them my inventions." He said.

"Hey, I and Selim were just heading over there. Do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Sure, I got many more inventions to show you, but I'll show you later." Dustin said.

"Zoey, why did you put that General in charge?" I asked.

"We put him in charge because he had great leadership. Is there something wrong with him love?" Zoey asked me.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Ok, I need to go love." Zoey smiled and kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Come on guys, let's get into the Army." I said. Dustin and Selim nodded and we walked out of the Tech Room. We walked through the hallway and came across a line of people standing in front of the entrance to the Army Room.

"Why are there so many people going to the Army Room?" I asked a man who was standing in the line.

"Most of us don't want to be in the Army. We are only joining to get free food and housing away from the mobs and those demons." The man said.

"That sucks ass…the General is practically FORCING people to join the Army." I said with a frown.

"Yes, the Army has changed a lot of rules. Instead of being 18 to join it, you have to be at least 13 years old to be in the Army. And for the kids who are under 12, they are watched and protected by foster adults." He said.

"Damn…the Army has kids in it now." I said.

"So? What's wrong with that? I'm 15 and I killed during raids and fights." Selim said.

"Selim, back then is when they allowed you to be in wars when you were an adolescent or child, but it's different in the present." I said.

"Oh, well…that's very stupid." Selim said.

"Anyway, if you want Fort America to take you in, then you HAVE to join the Army, if you don't have any money." The man said and turned around.

"That's not fair." Dustin frowned.

"I know man…" I said and we waited in line…

We finally reached the table next to the entrance. Men wearing army outfit were sitting in chairs behind the table.

"Alright, what's your name, boy?" The soldier asked me.

"My name is Najmi Nick Porche." I said.

"Age?"

"I'm 18 years old." I said.

"How tall are you?" He asked. He took notes on me as he gave me questions.

"5'9." I answered.

"How much do you weigh?" He asked.

"I weigh 162 pounds." I answered.

"Do you already have a weapon?" He asked.

_"Crap…I lost my Death Knight gear and Cupa's exploding creeper dagger."_

I thought.

"I do not have any weapons, sir." I said.

"Do you have any special abilities?"

"Yes, my special abilities are ender and nature magic." I said. There was no point in saying that I had vampire powers, it's gone because I didn't drink more vampire blood. He wrote more notes on his paper.

"What are your professions?" He asked.

"Professions?" I asked confused.

"Are you good at picking locks? Crafting? Cooking? Building? Anything son." He said.

"I…don't really have a profession." I said.

"Alright, what kind of training do you want to take? We have physical training to help improve your body and muscles, tactical training, engineering, and so on." He said.

"I want to join the training with guns and crafting machines." I said.

Yeah, I may be powerful with my nature and ender magic, but I always wanted to shoot a gun. Besides, if I run out of bullets or if my gun is broken or I lose it…I can just use my special abilities.

"Very well…here is your dog tag." He said and gave me a dog tag. I looked at the dog tag and read the engravings on it.

* * *

**U.S Army**

**Najmi Nick P**

**0284192729**

**African American**

* * *

I turned the dog tag around to see that it had the U.S Army Star on it. I took off the flame dog tag that I wore around my neck and put it in my pocket. I then put on my Army dog tag around my neck.

"You may go inside Private Porche." The man saluted me. I saluted back to him.

"I'll see you guys inside." I said and walked into the Army Room…

**Author's Note: Great chapter! Anyway, I got a poll.**

**Should I make a chapter that explains ALL of the special abilities of the princesses/princes? Because, there are a lot of princesses that didn't get a chance to show their abilities, not to mention the princesses learn new abilities.**

**Yes**

**No**


	79. Modern Warcraft

**Author's Note: There are 2 reasons why Najmi has to join the Army.**

**1. To get closer to the General (Yeah I know a lot of you are thinking_ storm the General!_ Or make the princesses take him out) Najmi knows this, but by joining the Army, his skills will be increased AND he can take out the General.**

**2. To get his group of friends. The Army has many people with skill and special abilities like him that he can work with. Besides, after Najmi learns new skills and gets his squad, then he'll take out General Price.**

**This is just for the people who didn't understand why Najmi didn't attack the General or made the princesses take him out of power.**

**Enjoy this chapter for all you Gun lovers or MWF fans.**

**Chapter 79: Modern Warcraft **

I looked around the Army Room. It was filled with people, weapons, and other machines.

"FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO LEARN HOW TO SHOOT A GUN OR CRAFT WEAPONS, THEN COME OVER HERE!" A man wearing an Army uniform yelled.

I ran towards the people who were lined up and faced towards the man. I joined them and stood still with my eyes forward.

"Listen up, maggots! The name is Commander Dennis and you will do what I say! If you don't, you'll be sleepin with the Squids!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir!" We yelled.

"Alright, now come inside this Bunker! I will show you how to craft a gun and shoot it!" The Commander Dennis yelled.

We saluted and ran inside the Bunker. There were chairs next to a crafting table and a large chest next to the chairs containing all the materials you needed to create a gun. I sat on a chair and looked at the Commander.

"Ok, maggots! First, we are going to be crafting the main part of the gun! Basically the part that holds the barrel and the trigger! Let's start with a Sniper Rifle. Now, there is a paper with the instructions on it. Bring me the Sniper rifle after you're done with it!" He yelled.

I took out the instruction paper and looked at it. I had to get 4 Iron Ingots and cut them into the shape of the main part of the Sniper. Luckily, there was a small diamond dagger with a fire enchantment, so we could cut and shape the Ingots.

4 minutes later, I managed to shape the Ingots into the main part of a Sniper.

"Ok, what's next?" I looked at the paper. The paper said that I had to make the barrel from an Iron Ingot and the trigger is actually made from a Lever. It took me a few minutes, but I created the barrel and trigger.

I read more of the paper and it said to create the Scope, I had to use a Glass Block and an Iron Ingot. I took some Glass and more Ingots out of the chest and carved them up with my diamond dagger.

I successfully made the Scope. Now, all I had to do was combine everything together. It wasn't an easy task, but I managed to combine everything together, I had to use the intense heat from the dagger and fuse the different parts together. My Sniper Rifle was very close to being finished, I just needed some gun powder.

I took out 1 Gun powder and placed it inside the Sniper. I stood up from the chair and I walked over and showed the Commander my gun.

"Hmmm…" He took the gun out of my hand and studied it.

"Excellent, Private!" Commander Dennis yelled.

"Sir! Do we have an option to use, diamond bullets?" I asked.

"Negative, Private! Diamond bullets are used as **Armor Piercers**, we use Iron bullets!" He yelled.

"Commander, Sir! What makes them better then Iron bullets?" I asked.

"Diamond bullets are harder and shaper then Iron bullets! You can also use Stone and Gold bullets, but there not as top notch as an Iron bullet! Now stop asking questions and return to your seat and make me a Revolver, maggot!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted and ran back to my chair and started to craft a Revolver…

* * *

**4:20 AM**

It's been 3 hours and 10 minutes every since I sat down and started making weapons. The weapons were actually easy to make, but the Commander forced us to make a lot of them for the soldiers and the Army.

It was really late, but I still wasn't exhausted or tired. It was hard at first creating the guns, but it started to get easy as I created them. All you had to do was get a lot of Iron Ingots, a blade able to cut through iron, other materials and you can make a gun.

I created a Sniper Rifle, Revolver, Desert Eagle, AK-47, Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, Grenade Launcher, Rocket Launcher, and they even made me create Grenades, Mines, and a Flame Thrower. I created other types of weapons, and I even created different types of Armor.

After we crafted

"You have all done a great job on creating weapons! Now, the real question is that can you properly aim and shoot them and reload quickly!?" Commander Dennis yelled.

The Commander forced us out of the bunker and we were at an area where they taught people how to shoot, reload, and there was a target practice range. Tell you the truth…it was really fun shooting different types of guns, but the loud _BANG!_ Sound was getting really annoying. Good thing I can attach a _Silencer _to almost any gun to silence the shot.

I discovered that my most favorite gun to use was a _Benelli M1_ and it was a shot gun that came from _Italy_. This shot gun can shoot 12 rounds, It was also a _Pump-Action_ so I had to slide back the hand grip to eject a used round and to chamber a fresh one for another shot.

I also had favorite guns, other than the shot gun. My favorite hand gun was the _Automag lll_; it was a silver pistol that can shoot up to 8 rounds, then I have to give it a new _magazine_ after I used up all the rounds.

And, my favorite Assault Rifle to use was the notorious _AK-47_. After our training was complete, the Commander clapped.

"Wonderful! You have all did great! Now, look at the paper on the wall and decide what your duty is for the army! Then come over to this desk!" He yelled.

I nodded and walked up to the paper and began reading it…

**(TF2 XD)**

* * *

**Soldier: **_You are put on the front lines and are the offense. You are a skilled fighter in guns, weapons, and special abilities that you have gained. _

**Medic: **_You can use your magic or provide health to your team mates, you aren't really a fighter, but you can have some abilities and weapons to defend yourself if you're cornered. _

**Commander: **_If you hold great leadership and toughness, then you should be the leader of your squad that decides what you and your squad is going to do, the Commanders wear black army armor._

**Engineer: **_You are skilled in crafting machines and building works of arts with blocks and Red stone. You are needed here to repair and fix any equipment to your squad or build helpful machines._

* * *

"Hmmm…I'll be a Commander." I said and walked up to the desk.

"What class did you pick, son?" The man asked me.

"I want to be a Commander, sir." I said.

"Tell me your life story and if it's good…I'll make you Commander." He said.

I sighed and told him my entire story ever since I came here.

"…and here I am." I finished. He looked at me astonished.

"Incredible, son! You have a lot of heart and guts to do that! What is your full name son?" He asked.

"My name is Najmi Porche." I said. He stood up and took my name tag and etched in _Commander Porche_ on it.

"Great to have you in here, Commander Porche! Here is your armor!" He gave me a chest.

"You may now rest, you will get your squad and 1st mission tomorrow!" He saluted me.

"What time, sir?" I asked.

"At 9 o'clock sharp!" He said. I saluted him and walked out of the Army Room and back to Resident. I opened the door to my room to see that Cupa was sitting on the bed, wearing a green nightgown with pictures of gunpowder on it.

Wivy wore a red G-string, but had no bra and her nipples were exposed.

"Bro!" Wivy hugged me tightly.

"Najmi!" Cupa jumped on me.

"H-Hey girls?" I smiled.

"How did it go?" Wivy asked.

"The training went great! Here…let me try on the Commander Clothes and armor." I said. They nodded and released me.

I took off all my clothes, except my underwear. Cupa blushed and Wivy licked her lips at my body as I put on a black t-shit. I put on the Camo clothes, but this one was blackish, unlike the traditional green army Camo clothes.

For the Armor, I had an Obsidian helmet with shades that covers your eyes when you put it on. My armor was a mixture of iron, diamond, and obsidian, the armor was heavy and black and it covered my knees, shoulders, chest, back, wrists, and elbows.

"So, how do I look?" I asked the girls. My helmet had a little microphone that was next to my lips, most likely used to speak to my squad via walkie talkies.

"Mmmmm…sexy." Wivy smiled and licked her lips.

"You look great!" Cupa cheered.

"Thank you." I took off the armor and stripped down to my underwear. Wivy locked her arm with mine.

"Come on, bro! You've been blowing off sex with me!" Wivy whined.

"I'm sorry Wivy, but I'm really exhausted." I said. Wivy pouted.

"Fine…next time I catch you alone and a bed nearby…you're gonna fuck me whether you want to or not." Wivy said.

"Yes, even if I try to run away…you can force me." I said. Wivy smiled and picked me up and threw me on the bed. Wivy and Cupa snuggled me on both sides of my arm.

"Good night, girls." I said.

"Good night, Najmi." Both of them said and we drifted off to sleep…

**Author's Note: I have created a Team Fortress 2 crossover story with an Anime called Queen's Blade. ****The Engineer's Teleporter malfunctions and sends some of the RED Team to the Queen's Blade dimension. The Scout, Soldier, Heavy, and Medic are in a medieval styled world with magic and strange fairy tale creatures. They have a hard time adjusting to this world because of magic and fairy tale creatures. They are caught in the middle of a Queen's Blade tournament, will their army skills and guns be enough to defeat powerful, busty, and attractive women with swordsmanship, magic, and special abilities? Or will they fail because they are outmatched and lust clouds their judgment due to not seeing an attractive female for a LONG time.**

**What do you think? Give it a read and remember, review and fav :D**


	80. Note

**Alright, I understand what's going on everyone. It seems that my readers are not happy with everything and to be honest…I'm still surprised that MANY people love my story despite all the faults I made. **

**It's true, I was rushing when I typed each chapter just so I can get reviews and increase my Fav list, I now understand that it doesn't matter how much reviews or how many people that has your story on their Fav list, it's the QUALITY of the work that counts, not how popular your story was. **

**Before I became a member on this site, I always read interesting stories and the best stories I liked weren't even popular or had a lot of reviews! I'm also impressed to see many people who like my story actually tell me about the bad grammar, sex scenes, characters, and the plot because it tells me that they want my story to be _Professional_ like a real book you get from a book store or off the internet.**

** And your right, I could have done a better job with the story and plot, that's what happens when you rush and make up crap along the way. For the restart, I won't do that and the story will be different if I re-write it. **

**Now, I am giving all you choice, I can choose to re-write the story and make changes to it, but updates will be slow because after all, you want a professional story that's very descriptive and full of imagery. Or, I can keep on going with the story.**

**Here, the most important poll…**

**_Yes, tear it down and start over_**

**_No, keep on going_**

**Please vote on profile and for the readers that can't vote, put _A _for yes or _B_ for no in your review…**


	81. Note 2

**Alright everyone, I have made up my mind. I will re-write the story, but I won't get rid of my previous one. I will still update my previous one (for the people who doesn't want me to stop updating it) and the re-write will be for the people that want to see my story written professional. **

**I've came up with new and great ideas for my re-write and I know what to do when I start. My re-write will be called _Yokai Shojo Rakuen_ and my old story will be given a new name called _Mob's Kingdom_.**

**Anyway, my summer vacation is now ending and I will return to school on Wednesday, August 14, so updates will be slow as usual. I will be working more on my _Team's Blade_ story then my Minecraft story.**

**I just love the fact of the TF2 Mercs being in an Anime world with Anime girls with big boobs and sexy bodies, hilarity ensures XD**

**I will tell you all where the setting for chapter 1 of my re-write is going to take place in…_Bar_.**


End file.
